Genesis Verse 2
by GEM1588
Summary: The story of how Pogue and Kate became a couple continues.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Pogue and Kate continues...

Song Title: Kiss the Girl  
Artist: Sebastian. From Disney's The Little Mermaid  
Pairing: Kate/Pogue  
Rating: T (language)

Summary: Every relationship has a beginning. Continuation of Genesis

Author's Note: **Song lyrics** are in bold. _Inner monologue_ is in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or The Little Mermaid (though IMO - Ariel is the best Disney Princess ever)

OoO

* * *

**First, you got to create da mood**

Despite being late to class on her first day, Kate was euphoric that Pogue Parry was taking her to Fall Fest. She could barely concentrate on the teacher's lesson because she was too busy making a list of lip gloss flavors that she thought Pogue would enjoy. Topping the list was Watermelon Blast. At her old school, this was the boys' favorite.

Beneath that she'd written Strawberry Swirl and Cherry Pie. Both of these had also brought her good luck in the dating department. She made a mental note to watch what Pogue ate over the next few days, so she could judge if he had a preference.

Kate had only brought one gown with her, the one she'd worn to the Spring Formal last year. In her vast experience (at sixteen), she knew that boys only cared about 3 things when it came to dresses.

First, it had to show off every millimeter of cleavage you had. And fortunately, Kate was given a generous share.

Second, it had to be tight and form fitting around the bodice (and you had to be thin enough to wear it well– which Kate was).

Last, it had to be easy to remove. Boys didn't like to fuss with buttons and hooks or dresses that laced up the back. If men had their way dresses would be fastened with Velcro. Kate's gown had one zipper, which could be undone with one hand.

Not that she was going to allow Pogue that much access, at least not yet. Kate Tunney was not THAT kind of girl.

**Percussion; Strings; Winds; Words **

Being new to Spenser, Kate underestimated how quickly news spreads. She was on her way back to the dorms, when several girls flocked around her like a swarm of bees. One stood directly in front of her, blocking her path.

The girl was small, petite with short cropped blonde hair. Two jeweled barrettes were firmly in place on one side of her head. Despite her meek appearance, she spoke with the venom of a poisonous snake.

"So you must be Kate."

Kate wasn't sure how to respond to that tone. Her instinct put her on the defensive, but she shook that feeling away. She was a transfer and barely knew anyone here. There's no way she could have offended this girl already. Right?

"Yes. I just transferred in."

Kate used her friendliest voice and extended her hand.

"Well, Kate," the girl smacked her lips together as though Tunney was something on a dinner plate. "Since you're new here I'm assuming no one told you."

_Told me what?_ Kate got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Pogue is taking ME to Fall Fest."

"Oh," Kate felt the color run out of her face. "I didn't know."

Had Kate misinterpreted Pogue's intentions earlier? Why would he pretend to ask her to Fall Fest if he already had a date?

Kate's mind clouded with doubt.

The little girl and her friends continued to stare Kate down, eyes scouring for any sign of weakness.

But Kate was strong and confident. A few hard looks didn't bother her, especially since she had done nothing wrong.

**There you see her **

At dinner Kate took her normal place beside Kira. As soon as she set her tray down, the conversation stopped.

"What's up guys?"

She tried to sound cheery and ignore the fact that they had obviously been talking about her.

"Nothing's up. Nothing at all," someone at the end of the table answered.

Kate stared down at the unappetizing chicken marsala on her plate.

"So how was your first day?" Kira asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, heard you're in Jackie Chan's Advanced Chemistry class," Aaron added.

That seemed to lighten up the mood as everyone at the table shared stories about "Jackie Chan" practicing for his belt test during classes last year.

Some of the stories were clearly exaggerated. Kate didn't know much about martial arts, but she was fairly certain the chemistry teacher did not do a back flip spin kick off his desk or steal the skeleton from the Biology classroom to demonstrate his nunchuk skills.

**Sitting there across the way **

Later that evening, Kate sat on her bed flipping through her Chemistry textbook. Since she hadn't gone to many classes, she didn't have much to do tonight aside from a few review problems. She briefly thought about reading ahead to the next chapter, but her focus wasn't on chemistry – at least not the class.

She meant to ask Kira about the girl in the hallway, but dinner just didn't seem like the right time. Maybe when Kira came back from the library.

But what to do in the meantime?

Kate rummaged through her snacks, extracting a pack of Swedish Fish. Then she put on her jacket and shoes and went outside for a walk.

The Spenser campus was large with plenty of walking and biking trails on its perimeter; like the brochure said "Here at Spenser, we take pride in promoting a healthy lifestyle."

While Kate strolled leisurely along the paved walkway, she gave her parents a call. She knew they'd be excited to hear about her first day of classes. Kate talked to her father first, whose main concern was "getting his money's worth" out of Spenser.

Her mother, on the other hand asked a million questions. This was Kate's first time living away from home and she knew her mom was worried.

"Have you been sleeping Ok in the new bed?"

"Yes, mom."

"How are you and Kira getting along?"

"We're getting along fine."

"How is the food? Are you eating enough?"

"The food is…plentiful."

"Do you need anything?"

"Well, there is a dance on Saturday night and I could use some new…." Even if she wasn't going with Pogue, she was still going – and she was going to look her best.

Kate was on the phone with her mom for over an hour.

**She don****'****t got a lot to say **

Kate was on her way back to the dorms when she saw the familiar yellow bike and its rider off in the distance.

Kate stopped, placing her feet shoulder width apart toying with the idea of talking to Pogue. Maybe she didn't need to involve Kira in whatever drama might or might not be unfolding with Mean Tinkerbell Girl. Maybe she should just ask Pogue what exactly was going on with Fall Fest.

Worst case, he had asked someone else. Kate knew she'd be disappointed, but she'd rather have this conversation now, when it was just the two of them than later in a crowded hallway or during lunch.

The first step his direction was the hardest, but the second step and those that followed were much easier.

His back was toward her, and as she approached she realized he was on the phone. She thought she was giving him enough space, but the wind carried his words and she couldn't help overhearing the conversation.

"Can't you return them or something?"

"Mom, come on. I haven't worn briefs since I was a kid."

Pogue's biker exterior didn't seem so tough as he argued with his mom about underwear_. _Kate felt her cheeks pull into a smile. Even pissed off he was adorable.

"I don't care what color they are - I'm not wearing them!" He moved the phone from one ear to the other, turning as he did.

Kate stood there stiffly as he caught sight of her, thus immediately ending his conversation.

"Mom. Mom. I gotta go."

He cupped his hand around his mouth and turned his head again. Kate would never be one hundred percent certain, but she was pretty sure she heard him say "love you too" before hanging up the phone.

It was so sweet.

Kate decided then and there, she was going to do everything she could to get to know Pogue Parry, even if it was just as a friend.

**But there****'****s something about her **

"Hey Kate," Pogue smiled. Whether it was an "I'm happy to see you" smile or a "I hope she didn't hear me talking to my mom about what I wear under my jeans" smile, Kate wasn't able to determine.

"Hey Pogue." She knew she was wearing a big silly grin, but she couldn't help it. Saying his name just make her that happy, which was ridiculous, right? Stupid crush!

Being in such close proximity to him, nearly made Kate forget the reason she'd approached him in the first place. His Spenser uniform was replaced with a pair of jeans and leather jacket. His hair flowed freely without a trace of whatever styling product he'd used to slick it back earlier that day.

Soooooo hot!

But in the back of Kate's mind was the nagging question. She had to at least mention the dance.

"Are those," he pointed toward her pocket, "Swedish Fish?"

"Umm, yeah," Kate replied distractedly reaching into her pocket. "You want some?" she offered, wishing she hadn't eaten so many while talking to her mom. What would he think of a girl who took down almost an entire bag of the red gummy candy in one sitting?

"Definitely."

Pogue cupped his hands together and held them out, like a small child holding something fragile.

"You can have the rest," Kate placed the bag in his hands. "There's not much left," she added sheepishly.

"Thanks," Pogue lifted the bag, rounded out the opening and poured the remaining fish into his mouth.

"Mmmm," he chewed loudly pushing a few protruding fish back into his mouth with the base of his palm.

_Oh my God. _

Kate covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh at the sight. Clearly Pogue's table manners needed a little work.

His cheek bulged on one side as his tongue traced along the gum line, no doubt in search of some particules that were stuck. When that failed, he stuck a finger in his mouth to accomplish the feat.

"Walk you back to the dorm?" he asked, nestling his helmet underneath one arm.

"Thanks," Kate answered. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

The path was wide enough for them to be side by side. Pogue's helmet was on his far side, thus leaving his left hand dangling close to her right hand.

Kate contemplated brushing her hand against his – accidentally of course – to gauge his response. In her mind she'd already made the following hypothesis:

If he pulled his hand away, that meant he only liked her as a friend.

If he didn't pull his hand away, that meant he was interested.

Kate knew she hadn't moved her hand, yet she felt the slight warmth of his hand against her own.

It was like he was reading her mind.

Again.

**And you don****'****t know why **

Kate's eyes darted first down to her hand, as if she had to see to believe that Pogue Parry was actually touching her. Then a split second later, those same eyes locked in on his green ones.

"So about Fall Fest," he began.

"Fall Fest," Kate nodded.

"I, uh," Pogue swallowed, as if trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "Have a conflict."

"A conflict?" Kate had no idea what he meant. What could possibly be more important than the first dance of the school year?

"It's a family thing," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh," Kate tried to keep up a pleasant façade. She had a feeling she wasn't doing too well.

"Sorry," Pogue mumbled.

"It's okay," Kate told him, trying to hide her disappointment. "Family should always come first."

Even though she said the words, she didn't believe for one second that Pogue's sudden "conflict" had anything to do with his family. This little sabotage had Mean Tinkerbell Girl written all over it.

**But you****'****re dying to try **

Kate wanted to say something more. Even if Pogue wasn't taking her to Fall Fest that didn't change how she felt about him. But it might be better if he had a girlfriend. It would be much simpler if she and Pogue were just friends. That way, Kate could do what she came here to do in the first place; Get on the fast track to Harvard University.

Talking herself out of liking Pogue wasn't working. At least not with him roughly six inches away.

Kate knew it was stupid, especially after what he just said about Fall Fest. And maybe what happened earlier was just a fluke.

But she just had to know for sure.

With a painstakingly slow motion, Kate flexed her right hand in preparation.

"Awwwww how cute?"

Kate jumped at unexpected comment. Instead of touching Pogue as planned, her right hand flew to her chest as she whirled around to see who had snuck up behind them.

It shouldn't have been a surprise to see Reid standing there.

"See aren't they cute?" he held up a spiral notebook with a pair of fluffy kittens on the front. "I just love pussy (dramatic pause) cats, don't you?"

"What are you doing?" Pogue looked at Reid uncomfortably.

"Just returning this to Josie(1)," he waved the notebook in the air. "I'm Reid, by the way," he extended a hand Kate's way.

"Kate," she slid her hand into his.

"Nice to _finally_ meet you." It was as though he'd waited months for this introduction. "Hey, isn't there a song about a Kate?" he continued.

"A song?" Kate was caught off guard with his seemingly random comment.

"Yeah, it's on the tip of my tongue…," Reid trailed off sending a sideways glance toward Pogue.

Pogue's fingers raked through his hair, his light laugh escaped into the night air.

"Kiss me, Kate."

"What?" Kate turned to Pogue who was looking over at Reid.

"That's the song he's talking about," the leather clad boy answered keeping a wary eye on his friend. Pogue and Reid stood in their little silent stand off for a moment.

"Kiss me, Kate," Pogue repeated casting those mystic green eyes her way.

"Oh," Kate uttered. _Love to._

"I have notes to return," Reid announced cutting in between them, giving Pogue a clap on the shoulder. "Nice meeting you, Kate."

**You wanna kiss the girl **

Kate had no idea if "Kiss me, Kate" was a real song, but the way Pogue was looking at her right now was definitely real.

Being "just friends" with him was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

**A/N: (1) Josephine "Josie" Wesley is the exclusive property of SilentKnightInDisguise11 from her story ****I Caught Myself ****- if you haven't read it yet, be sure to check it out : )**

**oOo**

**Gemma**


	2. Chapter 2

**oOo**

**Chapter 2  
Yes, you want her **

"Well, this is it," Kate pointed at the wooden door to the room she shared with Kira. "Thanks for walking with me."

"Thanks for the Swedish Fish," Pogue replied. "So, I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Don't be late," Kate teased causing him to smile.

Inside the room Kira was sitting on her bed, laptop nestled in front of her with papers piled neatly around her.

"Thank God you're back," Kira held up three sheets of paper. "Which one?"

Kate looked at the trio of ball gowns Kira had printed out, none of which suited her pale tone and coppery hair.

"None of the above," Kate shook her head negatively. Taking a seat on the edge of her roommate's bed, Kate sifted through the potential candidates. "What happened? I thought you already got a dress."

"Yeah, I did. But Andie Freaking Bradway has the same EXACT one," Kira snorted angrily.

"Oh no," Kate frowned. She had no idea who "Andie Freaking Bradway" was, but having the same dress as another girl was a high school catastrophe.

"Thank God I found out," Kira tightened her ponytail. "At lunchtime Andie wasn't even going to Fall Fest and then tonight at the library I heard Mary Fleismen telling Rebecca Cassel that Andie and Pogue got back together and …."

"Wait a minute," Kate interrupted. "Who is Andie?" Kate asked even though she had a sneaking suspicion she already knew.

"Sorry," Kira apologized. "I keep forgetting you're new here."

Kira then explained the details of Andrea "Andie" Bradway and Pogue. Andie's father is the Northeast Regional Manager for Harley Davidson. Everyone knew Pogue was into bikes, so it was assumed that when he started hanging out with her it was just to get a good deal on a Hog. But then he got a Ducati instead (which surprised everyone) and it turned out that he actually liked Andie. They dated most of last spring but broke up over the summer because Andie planned to study abroad for her senior year.

But apparently that didn't work out because she was back at Spenser.

Kate sighed.

Life just sucked sometimes.

**Look at her, you know you do **

"Out of stock!" Kira screamed at the computer screen. "How can they both be out of stock! What am I going to do!"

Kate took a deep breath. After spending a couple hours debating, they'd finally chosen two possibilities. What were the chances that neither was available in Kira's size?

"Are there any stores around here?" Kate asked.

"Nothing nearby," Kira sighed. "We'll have to go into Boston. Tomorrow after school. Aaron should be able to drive us."

Kira grabbed her phone and dialed.

Kate grabbed her bath caddy and headed down the hall to the showers.

There were only a few girls in the bathroom. They stood in a pack at the sink brushing teeth, drying hair and related tasks. Kate set her things down and stepped into a vacant stall. She turned on the water and was greeted with an arctic blast to her face.

Kate half-shrieked in surprise and moved to one side. After spending more time than necessary fumbling with the knobs, the water began to warm up slightly. It never reached hot and so she took a very fast shower.

When she was done she joined the girls at the sinks. Kate set her things out on the vanity preparing to finish the rest of her nightly routine.

The girls were talking freely and so Kate thought nothing of listening in on their conversation.

"So he asked Hannah, Jillian, Emily and Allison AND they all said yes."

"That's what I heard."

"Are they going to have an orgy afterward?"

"Knowing Reid that's a definite possibility."

"Who's going with Tyler?"

"That girl he was dating from the swim team, I think."

"Which girl? Abby?"

"It's Kaylee, not Abby and I heard they broke up."

Kate slowed down her pace. She was in no hurry to go back to her dorm room. This conversation was too juicy.

**It****'****s possible she wants you, too**

"Enough about Reid and Tyler. I want to know who's going with Caleb."

"He's going with Ashley Oberholtzer."

"Ugh, seriously?"

"I hate that girl."

"You're just jealous."

"What about Pogue?"

"I heard he asked someone named Kate."

At the mention of her name Kate turned her head. The girls were so engrossed in their gossip they didn't even notice.

"Kate Connor? I saw her talking to him at The Dells."

"No, some new girl."

"Freshmen?"

"Why would he ask a Freshmen?"

"I don't know."

"Speaking of Pogue, did anyone notice Andie Bradway is back?"

"Yeah, what happened? I thought she was going to Europe."

Kate had been brushing her teeth for close to four minutes. If she couldn't tear herself away from this discussion before, she certainly wasn't going to now.

"Well, I heard that…"

The door creaked as a lone girl entered the bathroom, and immediately all conversation stopped.

Kate joined the rest of the girls watching the newcomer. The tall skinny girl slipped into a bath stall and turned on the water.

"Why don't we go back to my room?"

With that the girls packed up their things and left.

Kate rinsed her mouth and put her toothbrush away before heading out the door herself.

_Dammit!_ Kate cursed to herself. Just when things were getting _really_ good.

**There is one way to ask her **

Kate returned to her room to find the lights out and Kira already in bed. Trying her best to be quiet she tip-toed around putting her things away. This was more easily said than done in a dark room and sure enough Kate banged against the large chest of drawers. The result was a loud thud.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," Kira rolled over and opened her eyes. "I wasn't asleep."

Kate continued on, setting out her uniform for the following day. She gathered her books and notes and packed them into her bag.

"Kate, do you like Pogue Parry?" Kira asked out of nowhere.

"He's hot," Kate freely admitted. She'd be a liar if she didn't state the obvious.

"I heard he asked you to Fall Fest," Kira propped herself on her elbow and waited for confirmation.

Kate stopped what she was doing and sat on the bed. Obviously, Bordy told Aaron who must have told Kira – was that what they were all talking about during dinner?

No, that couldn't have been it. Unless earlier when Kira was talking about Pogue and Andie she was baiting Kate for a reaction.

That didn't make sense either.

Maybe when she called Aaron.

That had to be it.

"Well?" Kira stared at her.

"Well, not exactly," Kate admitted, getting back to her roommate's statement.

"Define not exactly." Kira sat up and turned on the tiny lamp next to her bed.

Kate briefly explained what had happened. How Bordy had asked her to the dance, then she dropped her books. While Bordy chased papers down the hallway, Caleb helped her pick up her stuff and then Pogue came up to her. Kate had to fib a little, since Pogue hadn't actually verbalized the question and she didn't want Kira to know that. Kate didn't mention the run-in with Andie in the hallway. But she did fess up to the later conversation with Pogue, and how they weren't going together after all.

Kira sat there listening to her every word.

"So what exactly did Caleb say to you? Word for word," Kira asked.

Kate had to think for a minute. "He said "Let me help you. You're Kate, right?" and I said "Yeah" and then he said "I'm Caleb." Then we shook hands."

"I mean after that," Kira rolled her eyes. "The chemistry comment."

"Oh right," Kate sat down on the bed facing Kira. "So Pogue had just got done telling Caleb how he had to stand one foot holding the fattest book in existence on his head because he was late. Then Caleb smiled, like this." She demonstrated his lopsided smirk. "Then he pointed to Pogue," Kate straightened her forefinger in Kira's direction, "and said "so you two"," she moved her finger from Kira to herself. "Have _chemistry _together."

Kira's jaw set in concentration. "Say that last part again."

"Have _chemistry_ together," Kate repeated, deepening her voice a little to sound more like Caleb.

"Interesting," Kira folded her hands together intently.

"That's all you have to say!" Kate blurted. "Interesting!"

"For now," Kira laid back against her pillow.

"Hate you," Kate playfully swiped Kira with her own pillow.

Kira laughed and turned off the light.

Kate settled into bed wondering what Kira's analysis of the whole "chemistry" situation would be.

**It don****'****t take a word **

The next morning Kate was running late. Unlike Kira, who woke at 5am for her morning meditation (she was way too into yoga), Kate liked to hit snooze half a dozen times before finally rolling out of bed.

Now that Kate's schedule had been revised, she and Kira had two classes together. The first of which was Practical Life Skills, a required class for all juniors.

Their teacher, Ms. Betz was a stern looking woman who wore entirely too much foundation. Kate noticed that almost immediately, since the skin tone on her face was much darker than her hands.

There were no desks in the room, just two large rectangular tables similar to those in the dining hall. Boys sat at one table. Girls sat at the other. Kate squeezed in between Kira and Josie. Kate assumed that it was Josie because she had a notebook with two kittens on the front cover exactly like the one Reid was waving around last night.

In the center of each table were grocery bags full of food. The assignment was to pick out the most nutritional items and plan a meal.

Skipping breakfast and then staring at food wasn't boding well with her stomach, which growled loudly in protest. She briefly thought about opening the bag of apples and taking one but she knew she would never do that. She'd just have to suffer until lunch.

Next was Honors English without Kira. This class was in one of the large intimidating lecture halls. Throngs of students piled in through the doors, Kate followed them inside and went to sit down in the front row when she saw Aaron waving to her.

"Kate!" he called out, moving his backpack to clear the spot beside him. It wasn't that she liked Aaron all that much, but in a roomful of strangers it was nice to see a familiar face. So she climbed up to his row and sat down next to him.

Aaron took out his notes from the prior day's class and began explaining to Kate what they'd discussed – which was poetry. They'd had an assignment last night as well, which Kate hadn't done – because she hadn't known about it. She hoped that she could just make it up along with tonight's assignment.

**Not a single word **

After English came Calculus. Another large lecture hall, but this class was filled with people she knew.

Kate sat in a row with Kira, Aaron and Bordy. In the row directly behind her, she recognized two girls from the bathroom the previous night. Back in a corner she saw Josie sitting all alone. A few rows below her sat Reid and Tyler. In the row below them was Caleb.

Kira whispered to Kate that they called the teacher "Mr. Pit" which was short for armpit, because apparently the man had never heard of antiperspirant. Whenever he took his suit jacket off you could count on seeing large wet spots under each arm.

"Ewww," Kate grimaced. That was something no one should have to see.

The first thing Mr. Pit did was ask everyone to open their textbooks, which Kate did not have since she missed the first class. She raised her hand, but Mr. Pit had already turned his back to the class as he scrawled problems on the whiteboard.

"What's wrong?" Bordy asked.

"I don't have a book," Kate told him.

"We can share," Bordy offered, turning his book so they both could see the page.

"Thanks," Kate brought her hand back into her lap and began taking notes.

Five minutes later, a single door opened silently and Pogue slipped inside. Kate watched as he crouched low so he wouldn't be see and hurried up the steps to where Caleb had saved him a seat.

Kate would have liked to catch his attention and give him a friendly smile, but he and Caleb were whispering to each other as he took out his books.

Maybe after class, she would say hello.

Ten minutes later, her stomach let out a very audible rumble.

Both Kira and Bordy turned to look at her.

"Sorry," Kate apologized, more than a little embarrassed. "I skipped breakfast."

"You want some pretzels?" Bordy asked, reaching into his backpack and revealing a large bag of the thick Snyder's of Hanover pretzels.

"Thanks," Kate smiled as he snuck a handful to her. Food and drinks were strictly prohibited in the classrooms.

Kate bit into the pretzel, trying hard not make too much noise. But you know how it is, trying to eat one of those hard, thick pretzels.

Chuckling Bordy took a pretzel for himself and began eating.

Crunch. Crunch.

He was much louder than she was.

Kate giggled.

Kira gave them both a dirty look.

Bordy rolled his eyes as soon as she looked away. Kate nearly burst out laughing it was so funny. Maybe Bordy wasn't so bad after all.

**Go on and kiss the girl **

Because Kate had to share a book with Bordy, her back was toward Pogue for most of the class. She didn't notice that Pogue kept glancing her way.

But Kira Snider did.

* * *

A/N: Once again thank you to SilentKnightin Disguise11 for letting me use Josie!

And a HUGE thanks to babyshan211 and VampXoX for reviewing! Let me know what you think of the storyline...

-Gemma


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sing with me now

Kate planned to talk to Pogue after class, but when the bell rang it seemed as though he disappeared into thin air. She frowned, but there were other things she needed to do. Like get a textbook.

She spent several minutes waiting to talk to Mr. Pit as other students were lined up with questions about that night's homework.

By the time it was Kate's turn, the bell had already rung for the next class. Mr. Pit told her to stop back at the end of the day and he would have a book for her. He also wrote her a hall pass since she was already late.

The next thing on her schedule was World Geography. Kate took her time getting there, stopping for a drink at the water fountain. The pretzels were kinda salty. After that she stepped into the bathroom to make sure there wasn't anything in her teeth and that her lipstick was still intact.

She looked into the mirror, raising her lips to check her teeth. When she was satisfied that there were no traces of her snack, she took her lipstick out to touch up.

That's when Andie Freaking Bradway came through the door.

Kate looked her way cautiously. Mean Tinkerbell Girl glared back, but didn't say anything. She just went into the very last stall and shut the door.

Kate replaced the cap on her lipstick and tossed it into her bag. A second later she was back in the hallway and on her way to Geography. As she neared the classroom door, she saw Reid loitering suspiciously outside. He'd walk by the door peek into the window then duck quickly as if to avoid being seen.

"What are you doing?" Kate whispered as she approached.

"Is that a pass?" Reid replied, his eyes zeroing on the piece of paper she held in her hand.

"Yeah," she answered hesitantly.

"Can I see it?"

"Why?"

"I'll give it back. I promise." He made an "X" over his heart.

Against her better judgment, Kate handed him the hall pass.

"Awesome," he turned around and stared down at the paper for a minute then glanced back over his shoulder at Kate.

"Be right back," he told her as he opened the door and walked into the classroom.

Kate stayed in the hallway, thoroughly confused. What could he possibly be doing with a hall pass that had her name on it?

A moment later, Reid came back out with Pogue right behind him.

"How did you get a pa ….?" Pogue was saying to Reid, but stopped talking as soon as he saw Kate.

"Hey Pogue," Kate smiled at the unexpected surprise.

"Hey Kate," he replied, tucking a loose piece of hair behind his ear.

The conversation stalled. Kate kept a smile on her face as she tried to think of something interesting to say.

"I have Geography now, too."

_Lame. Lame. Lame._ Being near Pogue put her brain in stupid mode.

"Yeah?" Pogue shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I missed class yesterday," Kate continued. "Maybe I could borrow your notes?"

_Better. Much Better._

"Trust me, you don't want to borrow his notes," Reid slapped Pogue on the back.

"I take decent notes," Pogue said defensively.

"Please. Blind people write neater," Reid smiled at Kate.

Pogue punched him in the shoulder. "You can borrow my notes."

"Are you going to translate them for her?"

Kate smiled warmly at Pogue. Spending time with him outside of classes was definitely something to look forward to.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

Of course Kate's happiness at the possibility of a study date was quickly squashed as Andie Freaking Bradway came strolling down the hallway.

"Hi Pogue!" her voice though hushed, was entirely too bubbly. "Hi Reid." She paused briefly before saying, "Kate."

Maybe it was the tone she used when saying "Kate" or maybe it was how she put Kate last, either way, Kate was starting to really dislike this girl.

"Hi Andie," Kate said as cheerily as she could manage. When Kate didn't care for someone she made it a point to "kill them with kindness."

"Did she just call me Andie?" Mean Tinkerbell's eyes widened in disbelief as she addressed Pogue and Reid.

"That's what it sounded like," Reid replied.

The two boys looked at Kate. Reid's expression was that of slight amusement, however Pogue couldn't have looked more serious.

She knew it wouldn't show on her skin, but Kate felt the heat in her face. Clearly she'd made a mistake.

"Kate, this is April," Reid made the overdue introduction.

"Hi," Kate managed to say while wishing there was a giant rock nearby so she could crawl under it.

If this girl was April – who the hell was Andie?

"You know I'm really late for class," Kate told them. "See you guys later."

With that Kate Tunney went into the classroom.

**My, oh, my **

She'd forgotten to get her pass back from Reid but there was no way she was going back out into the hallway. Fortunately since she was new the teacher let her slide with a warning. As Kate took a seat in Geography, all she could think about was the giant blunder she'd just made.

But now that she knew Mean Tinkerbell was April, the bigger question remained: Who was Andie Bradway?

Kate thought back to the girls' conversation in the bathroom last night. How they'd mentioned Andie, then stopped abruptly when that tall girl came through the door.

Was she Andie?

Or maybe a friend of Andie's?

Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She just had to know who Andie Bradway was.

And Kate Tunney intended to find out. ASAP.

**Look at the boy too shy **

It was lunchtime.

Kate stood in line with her tray, an array of barely-edible food staring back at her. Even the salad looked questionable. She made a mental note to ask her mom for a nice sugary care package next time they talked.

"Ummm, excuse me, Kate?"

She turned around and saw Tyler in line behind her.

"I'm Pogue's friend, Tyler," he smiled. "I gave you a ride back from the Dells the other night."

"Tyler. Hi," Kate smiled back. "I never got a chance to thank you. Can I buy you lunch?" Kate held up a container of some foreign orange matter and offered it to Tyler.

They both grimaced then started laughing.

"Put me down for a rain check," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Kate jiggled the container closer to him.

"Yeah." Tyler laughed and took the container from her hands. He held it up so he could read the label on the bottom.

"It's Pot Luck," he told Kate.

"So that's what they're calling food poisoning these days," Kate chuckled.

She grinned as he laughed again. She couldn't help noticing that Tyler was pretty cute. But he wasn't nearly as hot as Pogue.

They moved down the line together. Tyler grabbed lemonade and a pack of chips.

"Tsk. Tsk." Kate frowned at his choice. "Clearly you haven't taken Practical Life Skills with Ms. Betz, otherwise you would know that those are empty calories, Tyler."

"What? This is definitely healthy," Tyler held the drink in front of Kate's face and pointed to the label. "This is made from real lemons, which are fruit. And fruit is nutritious."

"I stand corrected." Kate took a bottle of lemonade for herself.

Tyler just laughed.

**He ain****'****t gonna kiss the girl**

"Oh, I almost forgot." They were at the end of the line when Tyler suddenly stopped and reached into his backpack.

"Pogue wanted me to give you this." Tyler held out a notebook. "He said you can give it back to him in class tomorrow.

"Thanks," Kate took the book from his hands. Shreds of paper stuck out of the spiral and the cover was black with a large piece of duct tape on it. "So where is he? I thought he had lunch now?"

"He already ate," Tyler answered while gesturing to Caleb who was standing in the doorway looking very impatient. "I have to go. But I'll see ya later, Kate," he added with a shy smile.

Kate smiled back and watched him go. As soon as he was out of the dining hall her eyes lowered to the notebook on her tray.

At this point she had no idea what to think of the hot biker.

Did he want to be friends?

Did he want more?

Why send Tyler to deliver his notebook?

Why wouldn't he just give it to her in chemistry?

And the still unanswered million dollar question:

What was going on between him and Andie Bradway?

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Ain****'****t that sad**

Kate looked around for somewhere to sit. She was hoping to sit with same group of girls as yesterday, but their table was vacant. Too make things worse, she didn't see anyone she knew. Kate stood there holding her tray, eyes scanning the dining hall for an empty seat at an occupied table because she certainly wasn't going to eat alone.

In the far corner of the room, Kate spied Josie sitting at a large table by herself. Kate walked over toward her and placed her tray down on the corner of the table.

"Can I sit here?" she asked the thin girl who was buried in a sea of books, folders and highlighters.

The girl raised her head and turned it in the direction of three empty tables as if she was hinting that Kate should sit somewhere else.

"I'm Kate Tunney," Kate introduced herself, extending a hand. "I think we have a few classes together. I sat next to you in Practical Life Skills."

"I'm Josie," the girl replied as she moved a stack of papers to the opposite side of her, away from Kate. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just transferred in," Kate nodded settling into the chair. "So how long have you been at Spenser?"

"Too long," Josie answered. There was an audible 'pop' as she snapped the cap on her highlighter. "If you don't mind, I need to…uh, get back to these."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." Kate waved a free hand toward the work she had interrupted. "Don't mind me."

Josie nodded in gratitude and went back to highlighting.

**Ain****'****t it shame, too bad**

Kate took a bite of the turkey club, chewed twice and then spit it into her napkin. How was it possible to mess up a turkey club? It's a sandwich!

No wonder everyone here was so skinny.

She sighed and opened the pack of whole grain crackers wishing that they were good old fashioned potato chips. She put one in her mouth and chewed.

Not bad.

But not good either.

Kate had a feeling that unless she found a new food source she was slowly going to starve to death.

She looked at Joise's tray. Her food had barely been touched.

"You too, huh, Josie?" Kate pushed her tray to the side.

The girl glanced up from her work.

"Unable to eat this crap they call food." Kate set Pogue's notebook on the table in front of her.

"I, uh, wasn't hungry." Josie nervously tapped her highlighter against the table.

"Well, I'm starving," Kate announced as she opened the notebook to the first page. "I overslept and completely missed breakfast. I ate a handful of pretzels in third period and this," she carelessly tossed her hand in the direction of her sandwich, "is probably the worst food I've ever had. And that includes the time I ate seafood at the Chinese Buffet and got food poisoning."

Kate noticed Josie was sitting there, blinking, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry," Kate apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Josie lowered her head quickly and went back to highlighting.

Kate scanned the first page of Pogue's notes. Reid's assessment of Pogue's penmanship hadn't been exaggerated. She could barely make out what he'd written. From today's class she knew they were starting with the continent of Africa. It looked like he had attempted to sketch a map, but gave up halfway and instead wrote the word 'Ducati' several times in block letters. Some were striped, some shaded and some were both. One even had a little shadow effect with it.

"There she is," a girl's voice announced. Kate turned around to see the group of girls from yesterday coming her way.

"Hi Kate," one of them announced as she placed her tray next down on the table.

"Hi guys," Kate said happily, eager for some Fall Fest gossip.

The girls began pushing Josie's books out of the way to make room for their trays.

"Please stop moving my things, they're...important," Josie fumbled, trying to defend her belongings but failing to do so. "Oh...don't shut that!" she cried desperately at a girl as she closed a thick textbook with a dull thud.

"Would you...do you mind going...somewhere else?" Josie asked, trying her best to sound firm and confident. "There are four empty tables right over there."

Kate could tell that Josie wasn't happy about the invasion of her lunch table. Kate felt a little bad, felt like she should say something to the other girls. But she liked having people to talk to and it seemed that Josie wasn't one for conversation.

**You gonna miss the girl**

Josie hastily packed up her things and left the table. Kate almost mumbled another apology to her but someone else spoke first.

"Is it true?" the brunette asked her as all the other girls leaned in expectantly.

"Is what true?" She was completely clueless as to what they could possibly have heard about her. She hoped it wasn't about her little mistaken identity flub in the hallway.

They surrounded her like a pride of lionesses hunting their prey.

Normally Kate liked being in the spotlight.

But right now she had a bad feeling about all this attention.

* * *

A/N: Big thank you to SilentKnightInDisguise11 for her help co-authoring the "Josie" portions of this chapter. Be sure to read her story "Josie's Hectic Life" for more Kate/Pogue drama!

Reviews and critiques are always appreciated - Gemma


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit LENGTHY as the entire "Boston" section was once its own story. I edited quite a bit out and hope the remainder makes sense. **

OoO

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Now's your moment **

"Well did you?"

They continued to stare at her. One girl in particular was glaring extra hard. It was Rose, the girl who asked Pogue to Fall Fest the previous day.

Kate sat there, humored, over the story that was sweeping across Spenser's campus.

"Nope. You've been misinformed," Kate said lightheartedly. She'd been at Spenser less than a week. The idea of her having sex with anyone was completely ridiculous, even if it was with Pogue Parry.

"But you did go for a ride with him last night."

Kate shook her head no at the vultures who hungered for some truth to the rumor. They were going to be very disappointed.

"We were just talking in the parking lot and then he walked me back to my room."

"So you took him back to your room and then…"

"And then nothing. He was never inside my room and we definitely did not have sex."

"So that's your story?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not a story," Kate told them sincerely. "It's the truth."

"Then why did April Reeser say she saw Pogue leaving your dorm room this morning?"

"April Reeser. Short. Blond hair." Kate gave a physical description just to be sure it was Mean Tinkerbell. When the identity was confirmed Kate didn't know what to think. Why would April say something like that? Surely mistaking her for Andie Bradway wasn't THAT insulting? Was it?

"I don't think April likes me very much," Kate admitted.

"Why would you think that?"

"I just got that impression from her," Kate didn't feel the need to go into detail.

"I'm sure she likes you," Rose told Kate, her hardened glare easing as the topic changed. "She's sooooo nice."

"Really?" Kate found that VERY hard to believe.

Rose continued praising April Reeser, the kind-hearted Student Council Treasurer who was most likely going to be this year's Homecoming Queen. Rose probably would have kept talking had one of her friends not interrupted.

"That's Pogue's notebook isn't it?" she exclaimed as she pointed it out to the group.

**Floating in a blue lagoon **

The bell rang and Kate gathered her things. She walked out into the hallway and toward the science wing. Despite her best effort to dispel the rumor about her new "boyfriend", no one believed her. Apparently April's word was gold. Even though April hadn't witnessed the actual act there was no other reason why Pogue would be in the vicinity of a female's dorm room at such an early hour. Not to mention being in possession of Pogue's notebook was practically like wearing an autographed "I Slept with Pogue Parry" tee shirt.

If Spenser was anything like her old school Kate knew that this would go one of two ways. Best case, it would blow over quickly since no one knew who she was – why would they care. Worst case, people (i.e. boys) would want to find out for themselves exactly how easy she was – which would be a nightmare. The damage was already done so Kate tried to tell herself not to worry about it until she had to.

Kate hugged her bag closer to her body to combat the sad feeling growing inside her. Suddenly she missed her house, her parents, her friends and her old school. She pressed her fingertips against her tear ducts.

Stupid homesickness.

She pressed harder.

Because Kate Tunney was not going to cry on the second day of school.

"Hey Kate," Bordy said as he approached her.

"Hey Bordy." Kate cleared her throat and stared down at the floor. She hoped Bordy wouldn't notice that she was upset.

"So I heard Aaron is taking you and Kira out shopping after school." He fell into step beside her.

"Yeah," Kate nodded keeping her focus on the marble tiles beneath her feet. "We're going into Boston. Kira has a wardrobe emergency."

"You're going to Boston?" Bordy's voice perked up a little. "Would you guys mind if I came along?"

"I don't mind," Kate answered. Actually she did mind, but she really didn't feel like trying to talk Bordy out of going. If he wanted to hang out in a dress shop then she wasn't about to stop him. Hell, maybe he had a thing for women's clothing.

Bordy kept talking but Kate stopped listening. Instead she tried to picture Bordy in drag. A wig, some make-up and fake boobs. Maybe some naughty pumps. A tiny smile started to grow and she began to feel better.

Turning the corner they went into the classroom and sat down next to each other. Kate unpacked her books and took last night's assignment. Bordy did the same.

Their teacher was not in the classroom yet and neither was Pogue.

Kate had her emotions under control, thanks to the mental image of a cross-dressing Bordy. She rolled her pen through her fingers wondering if Pogue had heard the rumor yet.

What would he think?

How would he react?

Should she smile at him or try to talk to him? Or would that just fuel the rumor more? This was a tough call to make, especially given her lack of friends at the present moment. If she could just get through these last two classes, then she could run back to the dorms, change and make a phone call back home to get some much needed advice.

Jackie Chan entered the room carrying a fishbowl. It had water and some colored pebbles in it, but no fish.

He placed it on the table next to the door.

Students around her whispered possible explanations for this unusual occurrence. Bordy had a few theories of his own which he shared with the guys sitting behind them.

One of them involved sushi.

Sometimes Bordy was an idiot.

The bell rang. Jackie Chan asked everyone to pass their homework to the front of the room as he began the day's lesson. They were about ten minutes into class and Pogue still hadn't made an appearance.

_Why isn't he here yet? Is he cutting class already? Maybe he transferred out of chemistry._ _Or maybe he's avoiding me…._

That last thought was the worst.

Kate didn't want to think about Pogue anymore.

**Boy, you better do it soon **

At the end of class, Kate walked with Bordy out into the hallway where they parted ways as she began the long trek over to the language wing. It was hard to believe that just yesterday, she'd walked with Pogue who had 'sort-of' asked her to Fall Fest.

It was her last class of the day and Kate watched the clock the entire time. All she wanted to do was get back to her room and her phone so she could call her best friend, Jessica for some cheering up and much needed advice.

When the final bell rang, Kate couldn't be happier. She sprinted from the classroom and out of the building on her way back to the dormitory. She was standing outside her room, about to put her key in the door when she remembered she was supposed to see Mr. Pit for a textbook. She opened the door, tossed her backpack inside and headed back to the main building.

When she got back to the Calculus room there was a note on the door instructing anyone looking for Mr. Pit to go to the library. Kate muttered a few choice words and set out for the library. It was very crowded and there was a long line of students waiting at the desk. Frustrated, Kate decided to skip the line. Kira, Aaron and Bordy were all in that class. She'd just borrow a book from one of them for tonight's homework and deal with the consequences tomorrow.

Kate was on her way back to her room when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and scanned the groups of students for anyone recognizable. The only person she knew was April.

"Kate. Wait up!" April called out again, moving swiftly through the crowd in an effort to catch up with her.

Kate was already in a bad mood and really did not feel like talking to April right now. She stood still, waiting with arms crossed over her chest, hip sticking out to the side. Hopefully April would read her body language and get the hint.

"I was hoping we could talk," April said as she approached. "Are you busy right now?"

"Actually, I am." Kate answered shortly. "But I do have something I want to ask you."

"Okay," April shrugged, tilting her little pixie head sideways.

"Why did you start a rumor that I had sex with Pogue?" Kate asked in a low voice.

"I didn't start that rumor." April looked shocked.

"Rose said that you told her you saw Pogue leaving my room this morning,"

"I did see Pogue leaving your room this morning," the petite girl replied.

"You're such a liar," Kate mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" April raised her voice.

"I said you're a …," Kate repeated.

"I heard what you said," April's voice got louder. "And I'm not sure who you think you are to go around and accuse people of lying. I don't know why he was in your room and unlike other people, I'm not going to assume anything. But I DID see him leaving your room this morning. And yes, I did mention it to Rose and a few other people. Maybe you should ask one of them about the rumor you heard because I would NEVER talk about someone's personal business. And I DO NOT appreciate being called A LIAR!"

By the last sentence April was shouting and not making any sense. Kate felt the adrenalin pumping as she wanted nothing more than to slap this stupid girl into yesterday. Unfortunately, April's outburst had attracted the attention of pretty much everyone within earshot. Kate looked uneasily at the growing crowd around them. She knew everyone's expectations and she was not about to get into a physical fight with this girl.

_It's not worth it. Just walk away. _Kate told herself.

"Thanks for the tip April," Kate said as nicely as she could. "If I ever want to start a catty rumor about someone I definitely know who to ask." With that Kate turned her back on April and walked away as though nothing happened.

To keep up her nonchalant appearance Kate began counting her footsteps, telling herself that when she hit one hundred everything would be okay. But it wasn't. By the time she reached her room she was shaking so badly that she could barely get her key in the door.

"Where have you been!" Kira exclaimed as she opened the door. "We were supposed to meet…." The red head stopped mid-sentence. "Kate, are you okay?" she asked after seeing her roommate's face.

"No," Kate flung herself on her bed. "I'm not okay. I hate this freaking school. And I HATE April Reeser."

"You hate April?" Kira shut the door and plopped down on the bed beside Kate. "Nobody hates April. Not even me. And I hate a lot of people."

"She started this rumor about me," Kate sat up.

"April Reeser started a rumor?" Kira chuckled lightly. "That's a rumor in itself, Kate."

"She told some people that she saw Pogue Parry leaving our room this morning. So now everyone thinks I slept with him."

Kira began to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Kate yelled at Kira. "It's not funny. Everyone's going to think I'm a slut."

Kira got up and grabbed something from the dresser and tossed it to Kate. Kate caught the package in her hands and looked at the label.

Swedish Fish.

"Pogue came by this morning and dropped them off for you," Kira grinned.

"Oh my God," Kate let the package fall into her lap. "He was here? Where was I?"

"You were in the bathroom," Kira answered. "I was leaving so I let him in to wait for you."

"He wasn't here when…. Oh crap," Kate buried her head in her hands. _He must have left while I was still in the bathroom. Why did I take so long getting ready?_

"There's a reason they say the early bird gets the worm. Maybe if you didn't hit snooze…"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured that's why you were almost late for class," Kira pulled Kate's arm and pushed her toward the bathroom. "And why he was staring at you all morning in Calculus."

"He was staring at me? Really?" Kate asked with a small glimmer of hope.

"Yes. Now go get changed," Kira gave her another shove. "Aaron will be pissed if we keep him waiting."

**No time will be better **

"Are you ready yet?" Kira pounded on the bathroom door.

"Almost," Kate took a break from applying her make-up to answer.

"Aaron's here," Kira continued, a bit of urgency in her voice.

"Five seconds," Kate called as she hastily packed away her cosmetics. Aaron wasn't the most patient person and he was doing Kira a huge favor by driving all the way into Boston to the small boutique where Kira had managed to convince the owner to put a dress on hold for her.

Kate followed Kira and Aaron out to the parking lot where Bordy was leaning against Aaron's car. "Hey guys!" he called out to them. "I can't wait to go to Boston!"

"What the hell," Aaron fumed turning to Kira. "Why the fuck did you tell Bordy where we were going?"

"I didn't tell Bordy anything," Kira snapped back.

"Whatever, Kira," Aaron pushed ahead of them and hit the unlock button on his keychain.

"Aaron, I didn't." Kira rushed after him. "I swear."

Kate lowered her head, realizing that she'd been the one to let Bordy in on their plans. She just hoped their trip would go quickly. She had a few things to do when they got back, like thank Pogue for the candy and apologize to April.

Aaron and Kira were having some sort of silent argument in the car so Bordy felt a need to fill the silence with his own mundane rambling. After droning on for much too long about his trip to the National Aquarium (Bordy had an odd fascination with horseshoe crabs) Aaron not so politely told him to "shut the fuck up".

Kate wasn't Aaron's biggest fan by any length. But today she was thankful for his ability to be a dick to pretty much anyone for any reason.

When they finally arrived at the boutique, it was almost 4pm. Kate went up to the second floor changing area with Kira while the boys waited downstairs.

The dress Kira had chosen was plain black and tea-length by a designer Kate wasn't familiar with. It wasn't nearly as nice as the one Kira had originally planned on wearing.

"So how does it look?" Kira stepped out of the fitting room and in front of the mirror.

"It looks fine."

"That's what I thought," Kira sighed. "I look average." She spun around, viewing herself from all angles. "It's just so blah," she mused aloud. "There's no sparkle."

Kate hated to agree with her but it was the truth. "You'll have to dress it up with some jewelry," Kate stepped behind Kira and pulled her cinnamon curls up into a messy ponytail. "Long earrings for starters."

Kira nodded in agreement.

When they got back downstairs Bordy was nowhere in sight and Aaron looked absolutely furious.

"Where'd Bordy go?" Kate asked peeking through the glass storefront out into the street. When he wasn't outside she looked back at her companions.

Kira and Aaron exchanged a look.

"I'll pay for this," Aaron took the dress from Kira. "It's your turn to go get him."

"Aaron," Kira protested.

"Just do it," Aaron waved Kira off, "I'd like to get back sometime before midnight."

"Fine," Kira scowled. "Come on," she said to Kate as she opened the door.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked as she followed Kira outside.

She accompanied her roommate two blocks south to a tiny shop with a handmade sign that read "Collectibles". Kira opened the door, a small bell jingled softly. Inside was the largest selection of Boston sports paraphenelia that Kate had ever seen. All of the major sports were represented from the pros to collegiate teams.

There was a large display case that took up nearly an entire wall. Standing in front of it, arguing was a thin anorexic looking man in a Red Sox hat and Bordy.

"Oh crap. You might want to wait outside," Kira said to Kate. "This is going to get ugly."

"What are they talking about?" Kate asked as the skinny guy's hands flew about wildly as he gestured to the glass behind him. Then she realized that Bordy wasn't just arguing with the man in front of him, he was also on his phone.

"Baseball cards," Kira answered.

"Seriously?" Kate took another look at the two men. She listened to pieces of their conversation and from what she could understand Bordy wanted to buy a card, but not at the price Mr. Red Sox wanted. To make things worse, whoever Bordy was on the phone with agreed that the price was too high.

"Bordy!" Kira yelled as she walked across the shop and in between the guys. "It's time to leave."

Kira tried unsuccessfully to get Bordy to leave, but he was being a real jackass. Kate tried to intervene but Bordy just ignored her. They were taking so long that Aaron showed up to see what the problem was.

"He's not listening to me," Kira told Aaron.

"No one listens to you," Aaron checked the time on his phone. "This is why we never bring him with us," he addressed Kate. "Every single time he's in here for at least three hours."

"So what do we do now?" Kate asked them.

"We get something to eat since we won't be back in time for dinner," Aaron answered.

"Where are we eating?" Kate smiled at thought of real food.

"At the Deli," Kira and Aaron replied together, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**She don****'****t say a word**

Kate stared at the menu posted above the large counter. There were three different types of corned beef and five different types of pastrami. There were also things like knishes, blintzes, and kugels.

"What are you getting?" she asked Kira.

"I always get the belly lox. It's really good," she replied.

"What is that?" Kate looked at her roommate.

"You don't know what belly lox is?" Kira looked surprised.

"Not everyone is Jewish, Kira." Aaron said as he moved in behind her. He put his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Watch out Kate, she may try to convert you in your sleep."

Kate stared at the couple standing next to her. For the first time since she'd met them Aaron was actually acting like a halfway decent human being. Though she still had no idea what Kira saw in him.

"You don't have to be Jewish to eat lox," Kira reached up and ran her hands through Aaron's hair. "It's salmon," she explained to Kate. "They serve it on a bagel with cream cheese."

"Oh." Fish and cream cheese. That didn't sound overly appetizing.

"Aaron, what are you getting?" Kate asked.

"Reuben," he replied.

"What's a Reuben again?" Kate didn't want to sound stupid, but she had no idea what most of this stuff was. When they told her the ingredients she grimaced. She was not a fan of sauerkraut.

Aaron and Kira laughed at her.

"They have a roast turkey sandwich platter," Kira suggested. "It comes with chips and soda."

"That sounds safe," Kate bit her lip apprehensively. Suddenly the food at Spenser didn't seem so bad.

The three of them sat at a small table and began to eat. Kate was pleasantly surprised at the rich flavor of the roasted turkey. Her turkey club lunch was like sand compared to this.

"Ummmm, so good," she commented after just one bite. "So tell me about April Reeser." Kate set down her sandwich and popped the cap on her soda.

"She's nice," Aaron sipped his drink. Kira nodded in agreement.

That wasn't much of an answer. Kate wanted to know more. "I heard she's probably going to be voted Homecoming Queen," she added hoping for a better response.

"I don't see that happening," Aaron commented.

"Why not?" Kira looked across the table at him. "Who wouldn't vote for April?"

"Me and every other guy in the school."

"What does that mean?" Kate asked.

"April's a nice girl," he replied. "But nice doesn't win votes."

"So what wins votes?" Kira put her bagel down and looked at him.

"Having big boobs. Or being slutty."

"AARON!" Kira was appalled.

"It's the truth," Aaron took a huge bite of the Reuben. "Guys do not vote for the nice girls."

"So who's going to be Homecoming Queen then? In your expert opinion," Kira asked.

Aaron chewed a few times before answering. "Well, I think it should be either Rachel Kline or Breanna Sinclair."

"Who are they?" Kate asked.

"Bre is the biggest whore in the entire school," Kira glared at Aaron. "And Rachel wears something like a double E cup."

What followed was a lengthy conversation about the last few Homecoming Queens. Kate had no idea who any of the girls were. And she hated to admit it, but listening to Kira and Aaron debate as to whether they were sluts or not was very entertaining.

A heavy rainfall drummed against the pavement interrupting them. For once Aaron acted like a gentleman and offered to get the car and pick them up so Kira's dress wouldn't get wet. While they waited Kate's mom called, eager to hear about her second day of school and her revised schedule. Kate chatted with her mom as she climbed into the backseat of Aaron's car. They drove through the city and toward the highway. Kira and Aaron were continued their Homecoming discussion listing all possible nominees.

As Kate was giving her mother a very detail list of what to send in her next care package, Kira turned to Aaron and held up his phone.

"So who is she?" she asked accusingly.

"What are you talking about? There is no she," Aaron took his phone from her.

"Oh really," Kira frowned. "Twenty-two missed calls."

"Oh shit," Aaron quickly cut across three lanes of traffic.

"What are you doing!" Kira exclaimed.

"We forgot Bordy!"

**And she won****'****t say a word **

Kate sat at the small desk in her dorm room working on the homework Jackie had assigned. An open bag of Sour Patch Kids and an almost empty bottle of Mountain Dew were within easy reach. On the opposite side of the room Kira was gathering her books in preparation for studying with Aaron at the library.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kira asked as she placed her Calculus textbook next to Kate.

"I'm sure," Kate answered popping another piece of candy in her mouth. "I can't study in a place that doesn't allow food."

The door closed behind Kira leaving her alone in the room. Kate took a short break to stretch and put on some music. The volume of assignments she had to finish by tomorrow was astounding. She never had this much to do at her old school. But this was Spenser, a school known for funneling its graduates into Ivy League Colleges. Like Harvard. Kate reminded herself of the Big Picture but deep inside she missed regular high school. Missed her friends, her old locker, and most of all she missed wearing regular clothes! Come to think of it she even missed Mr. Shoemaker, the bus driver she'd had since Kindergarten.

She picked up her phone and called Jessica. Her best friend answered on the first ring, squealing with excitement. They talked for an hour. Jessica was full of stories and drama from the first day of school. With each minute Kate fell deeper into regret over her decision to transfer. There came a point in the conversation when Kate was feeling even worse than she had earlier, after the lunch incident. Jess immediately recognized Kate's gloomy state and changed the topic to Pogue.

Kate walked across the room and picked up the pack of Swedish Fish. She wasn't sure why she hadn't opened it yet. It wasn't like she could save them forever. Maybe just until she found out what was going on with Pogue. Then she would eat them – either in celebration or for comfort. Kate wasn't going to think about the latter. Only positive thoughts achieved positive results.

For another half hour she and Jess brainstormed, analyzing each move Pogue made and every word he said. Kate filled four pages with notes. They came up with a list of flirty but not pushy things to say to him. Another list contained information that still needed to be gathered; including determining his relationship status and identifying all possible competition and ex-girlfriends (especially Andie Bradway). And the final list was ideas of fun yet casual things to do "as friends" so she could get to know him better.

After the ended the call Kate returned to her work with a smile on her face. Despite everything that happened today, Jess was certain there was still a chance of her getting together with Pogue. And Kate wanted to believe that.

She was just finishing her vocabulary assignment when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Bordy," Kate smiled and invited him inside. Even though what happened earlier, leaving him behind on the streets of Boston in a downpour, wasn't entirely her fault she still felt guilty.

"Hey Kate," his voice was sour. She knew he was still upset about the whole thing. "Can I hang out here for awhile? Kira and Aaron are doing It again."

"Sure. I was just finishing up." Kate was relieved that they were doing It in Aaron's room and not theirs.

Bordy flopped on Kira's bed and plugged in his lap top.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Do you have anything with Brad Pitt?"

"Just Fight Club."

"Perfect," Kate grinned. Nothing put her in a good mood faster then a bare-chested Brad Pitt. Except maybe talking to Pogue. Speaking of Pogue, Kate took one last glance over her 'notes' and decided to see how much information she could get from Bordy.

"What do you think of April Reeser?" Kate opened a pack of Twizzlers and held one out for Bordy.

"She's nice." He took the twisted strawberry-flavored strip and bit into it.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Kate nibbled at her own Twizzler.

"Yeah, she's not bad."

Kate's lips pursed together in frustration. Normally you couldn't shut Bordy up. Why did he have to choose this moment to be so concise with his answers?

"You know Andie Bradway, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Bordy's cautious reply caught Kate's attention.

"You know the reason Kira had to get a new dress is because Andie has the same one. I was just curious to know more about her. Maybe even see what she looked like, for fashion purposes," Kate lied. It wasn't a full lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

"For fashion purposes," Bordy repeated the phrase slowly, uncertainly, as if it was a made up language – like Klingon.

"Kira looked so amazing in that other dress too. It's a shame she can't wear it."

"But she got a new dress." He seemed puzzled by Kate's logic.

"I know, but trust me the other dress is stunning. Kira looks like a princess. And if I knew what Andie looked like I could tell which one of them would wear the dress better," Kate continued. "I have an eye for that sort of thing."

"Uhhh. Okay." He had that glazed look in his eyes. The same look her father got when her mom and her aunts started talking about hair products.

"We could make it simple. You could just point her out to me," Kate suggested. "In the hallway or during dinner tomorrow."

"Why don't you just ask Kira to point her out?"

"Because I don't want Kira to know what I'm doing." Kate sat on the bed beside Bordy. "What if she won't look as good as Andie in the dress? I can't tell her that. She'd be devastated. I have to do this discreetly. Which is why I need your help."

"I don't think so," Bordy turned his attention back to the laptop.

"Why not?"

"I just, uh," Bordy's mouth twitched. "I just try to stay off Andie's radar."

"Why?" Kate leaned closer to Bordy, intrigued by his discomfort.

"She's kinda…" He paused for a moment, thoughtfully, carefully, searching for the right adjective.

"Strange."

"Starnge?" Kate repeated; the word almost incomprehensible. She figured Andie was either a really cool biker chick or a super gorgeous model-type. The possibility of her being "strange" never even entered Kate's mind.

"It's starting," Bordy set his laptop down as the movie began to play.

Kate tried to ask a few more questions, but Bordy shushed her. Kate knew if she didn't do anything else tomorrow, she HAD to find out who Andie was.

**Until you kiss the girl**

When Kira's alarm went off at 5 am, Kate wanted to throw it through the window. She stayed up way too late with Bordy watching Fight Club and all she wanted to do was sleep. She pulled the covers back over her head as Kira began her morning meditation.

Kate fell back to sleep as she listened to the sound of calming ocean waves and Kira's deep breathing. When her own alarm sounded, she simply reached out her hand and banged on it until it stopped.

"Leaving for breakfast," Kira announced loudly.

"Five more minutes," Kate grunted in reply.

She must have dozed off again because the next thing she knew it was 7:52 am and she had eight minutes to pee, get dressed and get to class.

Quick as wink, Kate was up and out of bed. She rushed around trying to get the bare minimum done before the final sprint to class. Dashing down the hallway with untied shoes (praying she wouldn't trip) she pulled her unbrushed hair into a sad looking bun.

As she opened the door to Practical Life Skills, she realized she was later than she thought. Ms. Betz had begun a presentation on their first project. Everyone was already sitting in pairs.

"Ms. Tunney, please have a seat," Ms. Betz said curtly as she continued her explanation. Kate obediently dropped into the closest empty seat and gave the teacher her undivided attention.

"Now, who doesn't have a partner?" Ms. Betz's eyes traveled the room and came to rest on Josie whose hand was raised, but only to her shoulder. Kate also had her hand up.

"Anyone else?" her eyes continued to scan the room. "Alright Ms. Wesley and Ms. Tunney, you'll be working together," she said with finality.

Kira mouthed 'sorry' from her seat next to a dark haired girl.

'It's okay', Kate mouthed back. It was her own fault for not waking up on time.

"Now everyone gather your things, we'll be spending the remainder of class in the library."

"Sorry you got stuck with me," Kate smiled at Josie as she swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"I think it's the other way around," Kira said snidely as she and her partner approached.

Kate looked over at Kira then back at Josie, who sunk her head in between her shoulder like a scared turtle and scurried past them.

"She's such a freak," Kira's partner snorted.

"Yeah?" Kate replied. She didn't think Josie was that bad. Then again, she also thought April "I'm the nicest person in the world" Reeser was a bitch; a bitch that she still owed an apology. Kate still had to figure out what she was going to say to her.

Once inside the library Kate sat at a large table with her partner. They were in a far corner and had the entire section to themselves. Josie was seated to her right; busily printing "Nutrition Project" on the top line of yellow notepad. Beneath that she wrote the summary of their project. The thin girl then took out a ruler, measured the width of the page and marked the center point. She put down the pen and picked up a pencil drawing a straight line down the middle of the page. On one side of the line she wrote "Kate" and on the other side "Josie". On the lines under her own name, Josie began to write ingredients.

As she watched Josie work Kate noticed a shadow hovering over them. She looked up at the girl who was only few inches away. A large black back pack dropped on the table with a thud. The unmistakable Harley Davidson Logo was embroidered on its front pocket.

A pair of hands slapped down on the top of the table as the girl leaned forward, closing in until she was inches away from Kate's face. Kate pressed herself back into her chair, its wooden slats digging into her spine, as she tried to retain a small amount of personal space.

The girl's eyebrows dipped into a 'V' intensifying her stare then she rolled her eyes up into her head letting only the whites show.

"Hello Clarice," the girl uttered. The phrase (along with an eerie impression of Hannibal Lector) caused goose bumps to rise on Kate's arms.

It was beyond disturbing.

OoO

* * *

**GAH! What an abrupt end to this chapter! **

**Once again - Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and to everyone who has reviewed! A big thank you to SilentKnightInDisguise11 who owns Josie Wesley and was kind enough to let her be a part of this fic.**

**I'd also like to wish Taylor Kitsch a very Happy 30th Birthday today - April 8, 2011. In honor of this occassion I have written a short Pogue-centric drabble - I'd love to get some feedback on it as I've never written "drabble" before. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****  
**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

Kate didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until the girl was already several paces away. She exhaled, rubbing palms against the sleeves of her school blazer in attempt to rid the lingering unease.

Kate tried not to stare but was unable to take her eyes off the figure moving away from their table. The girl was blazer-less with a partially un-tucked blouse that hung over the waistband of her skirt. The knee socks she wore were uneven and she had two different shoes on, well, maybe they were the same shoe but in two different colors. As she walked she'd swing her legs out to either side, kicking (occupied) chairs, as she made her way to a table full of guys Kate didn't know. There she dropped her back pack on the table, another loud thud echoed in the stagnant air, and placed a foot upon the seat of a chair to tie her shoelace. Her already too short skirt slipped further up her thigh, revealing her undergarments, a pair of black boxer shorts with yellow smiley faces.

"And they call me a freak," Josie muttered softly to herself.

Despite her uneasiness, a smiled cued on Kate's face at the comment, even though she knew Josie didn't mean for her (or anyone else) to hear it.

The girl flipped the chair around and sat straddled, a knee on either side of the slotted chair-back. Across from her a guy was busily writing in a notebook. She reached across the table and yanked it from his grasp. He mouthed a disdainful "what the fuck" as she ripped a page out before sliding it back to him.

She reached down into her sock and removed a pen. She clicked its top several times in succession, getting the attention of everyone nearby. Then she hastily wrote something on the paper and pushed it to the center of the table for everyone to see.

Then she counted silently, index finger first (one), followed by middle finger (two). When her ring finger went up (three), four of the guys turned toward Kate, placed palms to their mouths and systematically blew her kisses.

Kate immediately looked away, embarrassed that she's been caught so obviously staring.

There was laughter, which the librarian silenced with a commanding knock of her knuckles on their table.

When it was quiet again, Kate snuck another glance at the girl. Her chin rested on the top wooden slat, a thick book was propped open on the table in front of her. Her long, straight hair hung just past her shoulders, a dark brown with tasteful golden highlights, the kind that made Kate think doing something a little different at her next salon appointment.

_Is that Andie Bradway?_ she wondered. She seemed to fit the criteria.

Harley Davidson. Check.

Strange. Double check.

Kate watched her for several more moments, until she realized Josie was waiting for her to fill the "Kate" column. She obliged and began filling in her selected ingredients as Josie systematically extrapolated the FDA's "New" Food Pyramid in regard to their selected grocery items. Kate doubted she (or anyone else) would ever do this in real life but she had to take the project seriously, as it was a full third of this semester's grade. That being said, she was relieved when the bell rang.

She waved goodbye to Kira, who was so immersed in conversation with two other classmates that she didn't see it, and went on her way to Honors English.

"So Bordy told me you guys hung out last night," Aaron mentioned as he slid up beside her in the hallway.

"We watched a movie."

"So what do you think of him?" Aaron asked.

Kate stalled, biting her tongue. Clearly this was a poorly executed attempt to find out whether or not she liked Bordy. She deduced from this line of questioning that Bordy must like her. While Kate only liked him as a friend, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. And who knew how Aaron would relay her answer. Most likely tactlessly.

She thought about dropping her books again, like she had two days ago when Bordy first asked her to Fall Fest and she needed a diversion. But using the same trick twice in such a short time frame? Someone was bound to notice.

"I'm still getting to know him," Kate told Aaron. "But he seems nice."

"Nice," he chuckled to himself, knowingly.

Aaron had obviously heard that one before.

**Don****'****t be scared**

Honors English went quickly and they were assigned twenty poems to read by Monday, despite the weekend's school event. Kate glared at the cruel teacher. The woman obviously had no social life.

As she walked with Aaron to Calculus she noticed quite a few people staring at her. Kate knew she didn't look anywhere near her best today, no make-up and messy hair, but still they were just being rude.

Aaron stopped to talk with a few guys. Kate recognized them from their dinner table the other night. She waved hello and then stood idly by as the boys discussed some sports-related gambling. She caught a glimpse of Reid's blonde hair, as he moved toward the classroom talking with a girl she didn't know. Tyler came up to them and joined the conversation, which hovered just outside the doorway. Kate and quickly scanned the hallway for Pogue, but he wasn't nearby.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her, hard. Kate stumbled forward, unbalanced. She felt herself falling, English notes slipped from her grasp as her arms instinctively shot outward to help her regain equilibrium. Her papers scattered across the hallway as she barely managed to keep herself from executing a face plant in the midst of the hallway.

"You dropped something." Aaron commented loudly as the group of guys around him began laughing. None of them made a move to help her. _What assholes!_ She thought to herself.

She squatted down picking her notes off the floor, when she heard a familiar voice.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said handing her back a few sheets of paper.

"Hi Caleb," Kate grinned at the good looking guy in front of her. "Thanks. Again," she added as she stacked the papers with those she already collected.

Caleb cleared his throat and looked over at Tyler and Reid. Tyler broke away from their conversation to pick up a sheet of paper that had drifted his way. Reid however, was still busily flirting with the girl who was hanging on every word he said.

"You have to excuse Reid," Tyler told Kate as he returned another sheet of paper. "He wants to see how many girls he can get to go with him to Fall Fest."

"Really?" Kate laughed aloud. Now the bathroom conversation she heard the other night made a little more sense. "How's he doing?"

"Surprisingly well," Caleb said; a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"He's up to six," Tyler held up his fingers to emphasize the count.

"Six?" Caleb sighed, a hand trailing down his face over his mouth. "Great. Saturday is going to be a disaster." While Caleb turned his attention to Reid, Tyler mimicked his earlier comment, dragging a hand down his face. It was such a good impression, Kate laughed out loud.

Then the bell rang, ending their fun.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Tyler grinned as he turned away and headed into the classroom.

Kate didn't even realize her roommate was standing there, until Kira stepped in front of her blocking her from following Tyler. "What was that all about?" Kira asked.

"What was what about?" Kate replied, unsure what Kira was talking about.

"I thought you were into Pogue, not Tyler." she hissed.

"I'm not into Tyler," Kate replied. When did talking to a boy equal crushing on them?

"Could have fooled me." Kira remarked as she followed Tyler into the classroom leaving Kate in the hallway, pondering her actions. _We were just talking._

From the corner of her eye she saw movement and looked over her shoulder in the general direction. Coming down the hall was Pogue, with April right beside him. They were close together, bodies touching. Pogue was whispering something in her ear, making her laugh.

As if today hadn't been bad enough that was the last thing Kate wanted to see.

**You got the mood prepared **

Kate slipped inside the classroom; luckily Mr. Pit wasn't very concerned with tardiness. She climbed into her seat between Bordy and Kira and took out her homework. Mr. Pit asked for volunteers to solve a few problems on the board and several students left their seats. During the transition, Pogue walked in late, but unnoticed, and sat next to Caleb. Like the day before, they began talking.

Kate turned away from them and toward Bordy to share his book. As if on cue, her stomach growled. Bordy smiled and reached into his bag. There was a crinkling sound as he removed two packs of Pop Tarts.

"I missed breakfast too," he smiled at her. "Frosted Strawberry or S'mores?"

"Tough choice," Kate returned the smile.

"One of each then?" Bordy suggested tearing open a pack.

Armed with a pair of Pop Tarts, Kate sat back and concentrated on learning, because that's why she was at Spenser. To learn.

But of course her mind was a zillion miles away from calculus. All she could think about was Pogue and April and the weird girl in the library who could possibly be Andie Bradway. She kicked herself for not asking Josie or Kira when they were in there.

The last half of class they played a game. Mr. Pit wrote five numbers on the board and students were asked to either add, subtract, multiply or divide them to achieve a sixth number written below. Kate was astounded at how quickly people came up with the answers. After a few rounds it was clear that Aaron and Reid were the fastest.

It was mind-blowing how both boys could solve the puzzles in less than fifteen seconds; doing all the calculations in their heads. Kate barely got the numbers written down before one of them was shouting out an answer, shooting the other a triumphant smirk.

"Are they always like that?" Kate whispered to Kira.

"I wish," Kira replied. "This is a good day."

When class ended Mr. Pit didn't assign any homework. Instead he told them all to have a good time at the dance. Kate made her way to the front of the room to get a textbook. She was trying to think of an excuse for not picking it up yesterday, but Mr. Pit didn't even ask. Despite his armpit issues, he was a pretty cool teacher.

Bordy had lagged behind, waiting for her.

"Walk you to class?" he asked, following her out the door and on her way to World Geography. "So I had a good time last night. Hanging out."

"Yeah. Me too," Kate nodded, noticing Pogue was about ten feet away talking with April again.

"Cool," he ran a hand over his short buzzed hair. "So I heard that Parry bailed on you for Saturday."

"He had a conflict," Kate replied with one eye on Bordy and the other on April who was adjusting the lapel of Pogue's blazer.

"I was thinking…"

Kate knew that Bordy was still talking, but she was too busy watching April write something on Pogue's palm with a gel pen that had a purple feather sticking out of the cap.

"… that maybe…"

Whatever she had just written made Pogue laugh. He took her wrist in his hand and began to write something in her palm.

"…we could…"

April giggled.

"Bordy," Kate interrupted, "I have to catch up with Pogue to return his notebook." She opened the flap of her bag extracting the beaten up spiral book.

"Uh, yeah, okay," Bordy stood there sheepishly.

"I'll see you in chemistry," Kate told him making her way toward Pogue and April. She felt her pulse escalate as she approached them. She hadn't given much thought to what would say to April, given the pending rumor and the incident outside yesterday and she less than five feet to figure it out.

"Hi Guys," Kate looked at April first then over at Pogue. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"I was just about to go to class," April answered, backing away from Kate. Pogue's head was turned away from Kate so she couldn't see his expression. The way her luck was going today, he probably didn't want to be left alone with her. But last night she and Jess had planned out a few things she could say to get him talking. So Kate Tunney took a deep breath before making her move.

"Thanks for letting borrow your notes," she held out his notebook.

"Anytime," he replied taking his book back as they started walking down the hallway together. Kate waited a minute to see if he was going to say anything else, but he didn't.

"And thanks for the Swedish Fish," she continued.

"Welcome," he answered running his hand along the side of his head next to his ear.

"They're my favorite," Kate told him, wishing he'd say more than one word at a time.

"Yeah?" he said distractedly, glancing down a corridor. Kate followed his gaze and saw a girl in short pigtails bounding down the hallway toward them. She had something in her hand and two guys chasing her.

"Catch!" she yelled in their general direction and threw something into the air. Kate instinctively backed away as the bright orange object soared her way.

Pogue reached up to catch it but it sailed at least a foot over him. Kate's eyes followed the NERF football as it continued to travel in the air, heading straight for Bordy who wasn't paying attention.

"Bordy!" someone yelled.

When he heard his name he turned around and right into the oncoming football. Kate's hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped loudly. Bordy grunted and covered his face with both hands. Kate thought she saw blood coming from his nose. She took a step forward, toward Bordy to see of he was alright, but then immediately stepped back as one of the boys who had been chasing the girl rushed past them. He grabbed the football held it up over his head victoriously. His friend cheered loudly.

"What the hell, Parry?" the girl said as she punched Pogue in his shoulder. "You can swim but you can't catch?"

"Guess not," Pogue replied while taking a step away from the overbearing tomboy.

"So who's your new friend?" the girl asked as she looked Kate up and down.

"This is Kate."

"Ohhhhhh," her eyebrows raised. "So you're the bitch who made April cry."

"What?" Kate uttered incredulously. The girl just called her a bitch, right to her face!

"Do you kick puppies too?" she added.

"That's enough, Sam." Pogue stepped in between them, putting a hand against Kate's back and nudging her forward. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

**Go on and kiss the girl **

Kate and Pogue made it to class before the bell rang. She absently followed Pogue's lead to an empty back corner of the lecture hall where they sat next to each other. Kate sank into the chair, wishing her best friend was sitting next to her. But Jessica wasn't in the seat beside her. Jessica was back home with all their other friends while Kate was at Spenser. She may as well be in hell.

Her eyes started to burn with tears. She sniffed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you okay?" Pogue asked from beside her.

"I'm fine," Kate answered sharply, as she tried to hold back the floodgates. If she could do it yesterday, she could do it again today. Kate tried to trick her mind into happiness, recalling silly things that she and her friends had done. Pogue shifted in his seat toward her. Kate could feel how close he was to her and thought for a minute he was going to say something. She glanced over at him, huddled over his notebook, writing.

The bell rang and their teacher began class. Everyone settled in their seats as she began a video; the first part of a documentary series about Africa. Kate's attention went to the monitor in the front of the classroom. A few minutes into the movie, Pogue poked her in the arm with his pen.

Kate looked over at him, eyes dropping to his notebook where he'd (poorly) drawn caricatures of two people. Both had overly large heads, one with big corkscrew curls sticking straight up and the other with an inch of yellow highlighter where the hair should be. They wore shirts that read "Mathletes are Sexy".

Kate started to laugh out loud, but she caught herself and turned it into a cough. Pogue pressed a finger to lips, worried expression on his face as he looked over their teacher, who thankfully hadn't noticed them.

'Sorry,' Kate mouthed.

Pogue leaned over his book again. Kate tried to catch a glimpse over his shoulder, but he covered it well gesturing for her to be patient. She crossed one leg over the other, bouncing her foot impatiently. His second drawing took a little longer, but when he finally showed her. Kate had to bury her head in her arms to keep from laughing.

Pogue had drawn Bordy (or what was supposed to be Bordy) getting hit with the football. Bordy had an "X" for an eye and wore a clown-like smile complete with a few shaded-in (missing) teeth. Pogue even used a red pen for blood, which flowed freely from Bordy's nose. Underneath he'd written, "Kate, will you go to Fall Fest with me?"

It was then that Kate remembered why she liked Pogue so much. Aside from his superior looks, he was good guy with a great sense of humor. Her attention was on Pogue and so she didn't see the door open, or the student come into the classroom and hand the teacher a note.

"Mr. Parry. Miss Tunney," the teacher yelled loudly over the video, waving them down to the front of the classroom. "You are wanted by the Provost."

Fear crept up inside Kate. Being called out of class to see the Provost couldn't be a good thing. She mentally reviewed her activities over the last two days. Had she done anything to warrant an audience with the Provost? And why was Pogue going with her? Was this about the rumor? Or what happened with April yesterday?

"Take your stuff with you," Pogue told her as he shouldered his pack. "We won't be coming back."

"Are we in trouble?" Kate asked; clipping the flap on her bag closed. Pogue just smiled and led the way out the door. Once they got out in the hallway, they were met by Reid.

"Thank you," Reid said to the girl, as he removed the note from her hand.

"No, thank you," she grinned. "For getting me out of class."

"It was my pleasure," Reid looped an arm around her. "Hannah this is Kate. Kate this is Hannah," Reid made a quick introduction as they began walking down the hallway. Kate followed them, with Pogue beside her.

"Are we all going to see the Provost?" Kate inquired.

"Hell no," Reid replied. "It's lunchtime. And we're taking a little fieldtrip."

"A fieldtrip? Where?" Kate looked to Pogue for an explanation.

"Dunno," Pogue tapped Reid's shoulder. "Where are we eating today?"

Reid glanced over his shoulder at Kate, "Ladies' choice."

"Can we go to Venenzio's?" Hannah squealed excitedly. "Do you like New York style pizza?" she asked Kate. "Because they make the best…"

Hannah didn't need to say anything beside 'pizza' as Kate was already salivating at the thought of gooey melted cheese. Once they were out of the building, Reid went toward the parking lot while Pogue led Kate and Hannah past the tennis courts and the soccer field to the wooded area at the edge of Spenser's property line.

"What are doing now?" Kate wasn't so sure they should be sneaking off campus. In fact, as much as she wanted to hang out with Pogue she was beginning to wonder if this was a big mistake.

"They monitor the gates during the day," Hannah replied. "So we're waiting for Reid to pick us up."

"In the woods?" This whole "fieldtrip" was getting more and more sketchy.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

Kate sat next to Pogue in the backseat of the Hummer, with both hands over her eyes. After last weekend at The Dells, she didn't think anyone could be a worse driver than Tyler. But apparently he and Reid had the same driving instructor. As Reid plowed through the forest, the Hummer bounced and swerved. A gleeful "Wheeee!" came from Hannah as they dropped off the curb and onto a paved street. At that point Kate finally lowered her hands, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Venenzio's was small and quaint and very crowded. As the hostess led them through a maze of tables to an empty booth, Kate must have bumped at least a dozen chairs. Reid sat down first and Hannah sat across from him. Kate sat next to Hannah and Pogue took the last empty spot next to Reid. Menus were placed on the table and Kate eagerly opened hers only to find that most of the items cost more money than she had with her. Hannah's menu was opened in the center of the table, and the three of them were arguing over toppings. Hannah wanted mushrooms, but neither of the boys did.

"Kate, do you like mushrooms?" Hannah asked her.

"Sure." When it came to pizza, Kate had never been too picky.

"Then I saw we get half-mushroom," Hannah suggested.

"Then we only get half a pizza?" Reid looked over at Pogue.

"Just get two pizzas, then" Pogue suggested.

"We can't eat a whole pizza," Kate interjected, mostly because she didn't have cash to cover her share of the cost. "I don't know about you," she looked at Hannah. "But I usually just have one slice."

"Me too," Hannah admitted. "Fine. You win," she told the boys. "We'll order one large meat mania pie."

"And poppers," Reid added. "Family size."

Kate put her menu down on the table as Reid and Hannah discussed the rest of the lunch order. After the waitress came by, Hannah dragged Kate to the bathroom with her. As soon as the door closed behind them, Hannah began her interrogation.

"You have a thing for Pogue." Hannah stated as she turned on the faucet.

"He has a girlfriend," Kate countered, doing the same.

"So?" Hannah was clearly playing Devil's Advocate.

"I don't go after guys in relationships," Kate informed her.

"Yeah right. Everyone saw you and April arguing yesterday. And then last night she was crying." Hannah dipped her hands into the stream of water.

"Are she and Pogue together?" Kate's jaw dropped open; her hands went limp against the basin. _Because that would explain ALOT_.

"Yeah." Hannah stopped washing her hands.

"I thought he was with someone else."

"You mean Andie?"

Kate nodded.

"They're still together."

"So Pogue has two girlfriends?" Kate couldn't believe it. Well, she could believe it. Pogue was hot and nice and funny. And if the pack of girls watching swim practice was any indication, he had no shortage of admirers. She just didn't think he'd be the type of guy who embraced high school polygamy. It was a HUGE disappointment.

"After today, he may be up to three," Hannah winked at her.

"I don't see that happening," Kate informed Hannah not caring if it got back to Pogue or not. She was not going to be part of a love square, always competing for her own boyfriend's attention. Kate Tunney was not that kind of girl. And she was not going to change for anyone, not even Pogue Parry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: A small bit of trivia (though some of you may already know this - yes, I'm talking to you Katski Pennywise -(check out her story The Other Garwin )- I think she's seen the movie more times than all of us put together)**

**Bordy Becklin is the guy in the beginning of the movie who pukes all over Aaron. (I never knew Bordy had a last name. Apparently he does)**

**Ryan Bael is one of 'Aaron's boys'. He's the one in the striped shirt in the alley outside Nicky's. (No idea that guy even had a name)**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Don****'****t stop now **

They returned to the table to find that Reid and Pogue had made balloon-like animals out of straws. Reid handed one to Hannah, who acted as though it was the greatest gift she'd ever received. Likewise, Pogue passed one across the table to Kate, who smiled politely and said thank you. But unlike the girl sitting next to her, Kate was done trying to capture a boy's attention.

The waitress delivered their food and a round of refills. The boys greedily reached for the pizza, only to have their hands slapped away by Hannah who (rightly) accused them of not washing their hands. She then took everyone's plates and served the pizza, making sure Reid got the two biggest slices.

Kate watched with slight revulsion as Pogue and Reid sucked all the cheese and meat off their slices of pizza first, then rolled the crusts up and dipped them in some kind of oily garlic sauce that sat in a bowl on the table. They took turns double dipping, dripping all over the table and themselves.

Kate looked at Hannah, to see her reaction to their atrocious table manners, but she was happily chatting away about "what a good time" she and Reid were going to have at Fall Fest. From the way she was talking, Kate got the impression she had no idea five other girls were joining them on their "date".

The conversation changed from Fall Fest to Homecoming. Kate brought up April's name, like she had yesterday. Reid didn't seem to care too much about Homecoming Queen, but he had a few not-so-nice things to say about a guy named Matt who was probably going to be King. Pogue and Hannah were egging on Reid's contempt (apparently the guy had beaten him ONCE at darts and Reid was a very sore loser). Kate quickly figured out that it didn't take too much to get Reid pissed off as the blonde began demonstrating with salt and pepper shakers how he could "whup Matt's ass" if he really wanted to.

Once again, Kate found herself in the middle of a conversation about people, places and things she was unfamiliar with. She was thankful to Hannah, who did try to explain the who's and what's, but there was just too much information being thrown around. Every once in awhile a familiar name would pop up, like Tyler and Caleb but for the most part nothing was familiar, so Kate just smiled and nodded.

Pogue seemed to notice this and re-directed the discussion Kate's way. She answered all sorts of questions about her old school, why she transferred and where she wanted to go to college.

Then Hannah asked her if she had a boyfriend. Subconsciously her gaze drifted to Pogue, who seemed very interested in her pending response.

"No," she said as moving her eyes from Pogue to Hannah. "Do you?"

"I don't know," Hannah grinned turning Reid's way. "Do I have a boyfriend?"

Reid had a mouthful of poppers, and while he had been talking with food in his mouth this entire time, he suddenly decided to finish chewing before answering her question.

There was a brief silence at the table while they waited on Reid. Then the waitress showed up with the check and a few take out boxes.

"I got it," Reid practically jumped over Pogue in his haste to get the check.

"I'll pay," Pogue reached out his arm to hold Reid back.

They scuffled for a minute before Reid ended up winning, but that was only after Pogue's soda nearly spilled and he had to let go of the check to catch the falling cup.

The boys then excused themselves to find the waitress. Hannah began packing up what little food remained, while glancing over at Reid and smiling. Kate knew she was probably crossing a line, but Hannah had been so kind to her that she felt obligated to tell her what she knew.

"Hannah," Kate began as she stacked the empty plates, "You know Reid isn't going with just you to Fall Fest tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Hannah stopped what she had been doing.

"He's also taking," Kate paused, trying to remember the names she's heard. "Jillian and Emily and…"

"Oh them," Hannah sounded relieved. "They're coming WITH us. Like a group thing. But **I'M** Reid's date."

"Is that what he told you?"

"Well, yeah," Hannah shrugged.

Kate didn't say anything more, but she couldn't help wondering how Hannah could be so stupid.

**Don****'****t try to hide it how **

They'd taken longer than they should have on their "field-trip" and now risked being late getting back to Spenser. Even though Reid was going almost twice the speed limit, Pogue kept insisting that he go faster. Kate closed her eyes again. She'd take Jackie Chan's punishments for tardiness over Reid's reckless driving anyday.

They drove back through the woods again, stopping at the same spot. The three of them got out of the Hummer as Reid sped off again. They darted behind trees on their way back to the main building and were making excellent progress until they got caught up at the tennis courts. A gym class was beginning to warm up and the teacher was standing only a few feet away from them.

Pogue signaled for them both to be quiet as they waited for the teacher to move. Kate heard the bell ringing in the distance. Her heart sank. She didn't think she could make it through a whole class standing on one leg. Maybe Jackie would be forgiving, since it was her first offense.

The teacher eventually moved and they raced to the building. Hannah ran one way, while Kate and Pogue ran the opposite direction toward the science wing. Suddenly Pogue stopped running, and pulled Kate to a stop with him.

"We're already late," he told her. "No need to set an Olympic record."

"True," Kate agreed. It wasn't like Jackie pro-rated lateness. "What do you think he'll do to us?"

"Dunno. But we're going to find out soon enough."

Kate nodded numbly.

When they walked in the door Jackie greeted them loudly, "Mr. Parry. Ms. Tunney. You are late! No one comes to MY class late!" He punched several times in their direction chanting, "kee-yah" with each extension.

"Ms. Tunney, this is your one and only warning," he said angrily. "Please take a seat." Kate went to her usual spot beside Bordy, thankful that she'd gotten just a warning. This was two classes she'd been late for today. He parents would be furious. It was time to start being more responsible. No more staying up so late and no more field trips.

"Mr. Parry," Jackie continued. "You have the privilege of being my assistant today." He motioned Pogue to the front of the classroom and handed him a white lab coat and a pair of goggles.

"Today we are going to do a little experiment regarding conductivity." He grabbed a stack of papers from his desk and handed them to a student to pass around the room. When Bordy got the stack, he took one for himself and passed the rest to the table behind him, instead of to Kate.

"I didn't get one," Kate said as she reached back to intercept the handouts. "Why didn't you pass it to me?" she asked Bordy.

"I guess I'm not so NICE after all."

Kate sighed at his emphasis on the word 'nice'. Aaron must have said something to him at lunch.

As Bordy turned his back on her to concentrate on the assignment, Kate began feeling sad again. Nothing was going right today. She'd invested way too much time and energy on Pogue, who had turned out to be nothing more than a disappointment. She should have been focusing on the few people who had taken the time to get to know her, like Bordy, who she knew for a fact did not have any girlfriends.

Under Jackie's direction, Pogue was now washing glassware in a small sink on the side of the classroom. If Kate thought he had looked ridiculous in his uniform, he looked downright hilarious in the white coat and bulky rubber goggles. He caught her looking at him, and stuck out his tongue a little in a silent complaint.

He was still hotter than any other guy at Spenser, but Kate decided she was over him. Let the other girls deal with the drama.

Students began talking softly to each other as Jackie as prepped some sort of apparatus on a lab bench at the front of the room.

"Bordy," Kate tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he glanced at her unhappily.

"How's your nose?" she asked noticing remnants of dried blood in his nostrils and the beginnings of a black eye.

"It's not broken," he replied grumpily.

"That's good."

"I guess." He turned away from her and flipped through the pages of the experiment.

Kate watched him for a minute. Bordy wasn't a bad guy. Or if he was, he hadn't shown any sign of it – at least not yet. And it wasn't as though they had a terrible time hanging out last night.

"Bordy," she whispered. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Fall Fest together?"

Before she could add "as friends" to the end of her question, there was a crash and the sound of shattering glass.

"Mr. Parry!" Jackie boomed as he hurried across the room to the sink.

Pogue had dropped something on the floor and it had broken. He'd leaned over to clean it up but Jackie was yelling loudly.

"Don't MOVE and DON'T touch anything!"

Pogue straightened up, holding his hands over his head like he was being arrested.

"Everyone stay in their seats!" Jackie ordered, taking a dustpan and brush from a cabinet. "What happened?" he demanded.

"It slipped," Pogue explained briefly.

"WHY did it slip?"

"Because it was slippery?"

The class laughed. Jackie didn't.

"Ms. Tunney, come up here, please."

Kate rose from her seat and walked to the front of the room.

"Give her the coat and goggles, Mr. Parry. Then please have a seat."

Pogue removed the goggles, which left a red outline across his forehead. Kate put them on, and then dressed in the white lab coat, which was much too big for her. For the remainder of the class she followed Jackie's every instruction as he outlined the entire experiment for the class.

The bell rang, and by the time Kate took off her lab gear and collected her books, Pogue and Bordy were long gone. Pogue had probably rushed off to meet one of his many girlfriends, she thought to herself. But Bordy? Kate didn't know what to make of that.

**You wanna kiss the girl **

Her last class seemed to drag on and on and on. Maybe because it was Friday? But she felt the same way yesterday too. It was all she could do to not fall asleep. Speaking of sleep, a nice catnap before dinner sounded very enticing.

When Kate got back to her room, Kira wasn't there, so she changed into sweats, pulled her hair out of the nasty bun she'd been wearing all day and gave it a much needed grooming. Then she curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

She awoke to the sound of Kira's voice as she chatted on her cell phone.

"What time is it?" Kate mumbled. She blinked a few times to clear her vision before registering the time on her clock. It was a little after 8pm. She'd slept through dinner!

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked Kira, who flashed Kate a snide look for interrupting her conversation.

Kate got out of bed to use the bathroom, when she came out Kira was putting her jacket on.

"Are you leaving?" Kate asked her roommate.

"Yeah, we're going out," the redhead replied rather vaguely.

Kate immediately recognized the unspoken "you're not invited" that followed Kira's statement.

"Well have fun," Kate told her, trying to remind herself that just because she was Kira's roommate, Kira wasn't obligated to take her everywhere. While Kate would have liked to be friends with her, she knew that before she came to Spenser Kira had her own friends.

There was a knock on the door and Kate answered it, since she was closest. Aaron, Bordy and Ryan were all outside.

"Hi guys," Kate smiled and let them inside. Bordy looked a lot better than he had earlier. He'd showered and changed. The bruise around his eye wasn't nearly as noticeable.

"Kira…," Aaron groaned impatiently, dangling his cell phone in front of him with the time clearly visible.

"Coming," Kira announced hastily, grabbing her purse and keys.

As the group began to leave, Kate pulled Bordy's sleeve.

"About Fall Fest…," she began.

"I already have a date," Bordy cut her off, "but it was NICE of you to ask me."

"Oh," Kate replied, a little annoyed at his use of the word 'nice'. When did Bordy get a date?

"You know Ryan isn't going with anyone," Bordy added. "Hey Ry!" he yelled down the hall. "You want to take Kate to the dance?"

"He can't," Aaron called back. "He's going with Reid."

Bordy, Aaron and Kira all laughed while Ryan cursed and told them all 'to go fuck themselves.'

Kate slammed the door shut. A pity date with Ryan Bael? With his bad haircut and his stupid striped shirts. Ugh. Ryan Bael. She'd rather go alone than go with him.

Kate couldn't believe that Bordy had gotten a date so last minute. She wondered who it could be. It didn't matter. She wasn't here to go to dances and be popular. For the millionth time Kate Tunney reminded herself of the big picture.

From her backpack she took out her Honors English assignment. Twenty poems. No problem. She was going to have them all read and memorized by Monday morning. Kate slumped back on her bed, the pack of Swedish Fish staring back at her. She ripped it open and poured a few in her open palm.

_To hell with boys_. As of this moment, THAT was her new motto.

And so Kate Tunney sat down, opened her book and began to read and began to read a series of poems written by Robert Frost.

It was just about nine when there was a knock on the door. Kate put down her book, eager for a break and went to answer it. Standing in the doorway was none other than crazy girl from the library.

"Hey Clarice," she said, striding into the room where she threw herself face down on Kate's bed. "Could this day get any more INSANE?" she asked rhetorically, rolling over onto her back.

"Who are you?" Kate asked; arms crossed over her chest.

The girl sat up and opened her canvas bag, removing a bag of nachos and three jars. "I like jalapeño best," she told Kate setting the first of the jars next to her. "But I brought mild and a cheese dip, too." Two more glass containers were held up and shown to Kate.

She unscrewed the lid of the jalapeño sauce and broke open the bag of nachos.

"Seriously," Kate stood by the open door, hesitant to close it. "Who are you?"

The girl took a chip and dipped it in the jar. "I'll give you three guesses. But I'm betting you'll only need one." With that she bit into the loaded nacho and chewed slowly, waiting for Kate's response.

"Andie?" Kate's voice carried a hint of uncertainty.

Still chewing, the girl clapped her hands together happily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Andie smiled. "Friday night, and you're the only one here on the ENTIRE floor."

"I was studying," Kate said.

"Were you studying because you wanted to or because you had nothing better to do?" Andie took another nibble of her chip.

"Because I wanted to." Kate realized how childish that sounded as soon she said it aloud.

"Have some nachos." Andie held out the bag toward her.

"So what are you doing here?" Kate took a handful and the jar of mild salsa.

"Ohhh, poetry," Andie commented taking a look at the book on Kate's bed. "Honors English, right?"

"Right." Kate scooped the chunky salsa.

"Frost, huh? Which teacher assigned that?" Andie paged through the book.

For the next several minutes, Kate gave Andie the details of her class schedule. Andie (being a senior) offered helpful tips on the Do's and Don't's of surviving at Spenser. The topic changed from Spenser to Kate's old school and she basically repeated what she'd told Pogue, Reid and Hannah at lunch.

Now that Kate was sitting here talking to Andie; the girl seemed completely normal. There was nothing 'strange' about her.

"Is that right?" Andie asked pointing to the bright red numbers on Kate's alarm clock.

"Yes," Kate told her.

"Then we gotta get going," Andie screwed the lid back on her jar. "You have to get changed. Wear jeans. And boots if you have them."

"Why? Where are we going?" Kate asked. Completely forgetting her plan to stay in and study.

"Putnam Barn," Andie answered. "Oh, and layers too. Wear layers. It gets cold."

"What's at Putnam Barn?"

"Hay. Wheelbarrows. You know. Barn stuff." Andie folded over the top of the Nacho bag.

"I meant what are we going to do there?"

Kate didn't receive an answer right away. Her new friend took a moment to place the uneaten food in her bag and to brush the wrinkles from Kate's duvet. It was only when she finally latched her gaze onto Kate, that Kate saw it.

Andie's hazel eyes harbored a glint of something oddly ethereal.

"We're going to have a séance."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: My apologies in advance as this chapter is a little long and OC heavy. Also Kate is a tad OOC at times.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Sha-la-****la-la-la-la**

Kate shivered; ran a hand up her arm and looked away from Andie. _Weird._ Kate told herself. That was twice now that being around this girl made her feel so… well, strange. _Maybe that's what Bordy meant._

"So a séance? At a barn?" _In the middle of nowhere._ Kate wasn't so sure that going out with Andie was such a good idea anymore.

"It's not just **a** barn." Andie leaned against the dresser. "It's **the** barn."

"What makes it **the** barn?"

"It's where John Putnam died," Andie informed her. "Tonight we're going to contact his spirit."

"John Putnam. As in 'hung for witchcraft' John Putnam?"

"The one and only."

"What makes you think he'll talk to us?" Kate grinned. The idea of contacting the most famous casualty of the Salem Witch Hunts was very amusing.

"Because I'm psychic."

Kate laughed out loud.

Andie gave her a dirty look. It was then Kate realized Andie was dead serious.

"Are you really psychic?"

"Yes."

"What can you do?"

"All sorts of things."

"Like what? Read minds?"

"If I want to."

Kate laughed an uncomfortable laugh, remembering the two incidents when it seemed like someone had been in her head, hearing her thoughts.

"You can't really read minds, can you?" Kate folded her hands uneasily.

"Why would you ask that?" Andie inched closer to her. "Are you hiding something?"

"No. Of course not," Kate unfolded her hands, pressing them against her hips. _Okay, Bordy was definitely right about this girl._

"Good," Andie smiled. "Now get changed."

"I have a lot of homework to do," Kate told her. "And a big project to work on, so maybe some other time." She opened the door, letting Andie know their little visit was over.

"You're kidding, right?" Andie looked at her with disbelief. "You're going to stay here, alone, on a Friday night and do homework?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Kate leaned against the wooden frame, tilting her head in the direction of the hallway. "But I appreciate your invitation."

"Fine," Andie huffed and slung her bag over her shoulder, without a word she went through the door slamming it behind her.

Kate exhaled in relief. Andie was certainly one weird girl.

She settled back onto her bed, head propped up on her hand as she opened the poetry book once more. She'd read about two stanzas when there was a knock at the door. Kate put her book and got up to answer it. There stood Andie.

"I have homework," Kate repeated.

"Hi," Andie extended her hand. "I'm Andrea."

"I know," Kate replied, ignoring the out stretched hand.

"My friends and I would like to invite you to a séance," she continued.

"Thanks, but no thanks." As Kate moved to close the door, Andie slipped into the room again.

"What is your problem?" Andie flopped down on Kate's bed; glass jars clinking together in her bag. "I try being myself. You say no. I try being phony. You say no. What do I have to do here, Clarice? Just tell me, already."

"You don't have to do anything," Kate sighed. "I just don't want to go."

"…with me," Andie added.

"That's not what I…."

"It was implied."

"We just met," Kate explained. "I don't even know you."

"You sneak off campus during school hours with three people you don't know," Andie crossed one leg over the other; flopping her ankle against her shin. "And risk getting into some very serious trouble. Yet, now when we're allowed to leave you're suddenly concerned with your studies."

_How did she__ even know about that?_ Kate wondered.

"I didn't know where we were going," Kate explained. "I thought we were going to see the Provost."

"Did you think Higgins was meeting you for lunch?" Andie laughed.

"No," Kate's hands fanned through the air. "Reid called it a field trip…and then Hannah mentioned pizza…and the food here sucks…and I was hungry and ….it just kind of happened."

"Or maybe, you just wanted to hang out with Pogue Parry."

Kate flinched as Andie mentioned the name.

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend," Kate said, making sure to look directly at Andie.

"Who told you about me & Pogue?" Andie's tilted her head toward her shoulder.

"Hannah."

"Hannah Friel?" Andie specified.

Kate nodded.

"The girl who thinks she'd Reid Garwin's date to Fall Fest."

Kate nodded again, suddenly second-guessing her source.

"It's getting late," Andie looked at the clock again. "Get dressed and we'll talk more in the car."

Kate didn't move.

"What's wrong now?" Andie sighed.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you want me to go with you so badly," Kate's eyes met Andie's again.

"Did you come up with anything?" Andie leaned back on her arms.

"No. But I know there mus be some reason why you want me to leave my room. So what's your plan, Andie?" Kate's hands sat on her hips. Even though she wasn't surrounded by all her old friends, Kate was still Kate. She wasn't scared of this girl. Wasn't afraid to confront her.

"I told you, we're having a seance."

"So you're going to take me out into the woods and try to scare me in front of all your friends? Or are you going to leave me out there?"

"Now you're being paranoid."

Maybe Andie was right. Maybe Kate was being paranoid. She wasn't sure why she was so suspicious of Andie. Maybe it was a place deep down inside. That gut instinct her mother always talked about. _If it doesn't feel right, don't do it._

And Kate was going to listen to her instincts.

**Float along and**

"I'd like you to leave now," Kate told the girl sitting on her bed.

"Is this your first night alone here?" Andie asked.

"Why does that matter?" Kate retorted. It was true, this was the first night that she hadn't tagged along with Kira and the boys.

"So you're all alone. With no friends."

"What's your point, Andie?"

"You're all by your lonesome. No roommate. No boyfriend."

"Why do you keep talking about that?"

Kate could feel Andie's words digging in. They were heading to the same place where she'd been repressing all her frustration and sadness. The place where her anger toward herself was nested. This hadn't been an easy day; hell it hadn't been an easy week for her. All the adjustments. All the new people. Trying to figure out where she fit in at Spenser.

"I bet no one bothered to tell you about the party out at Marblehead tonight."

Kate frowned. That was probably where Kira had gone. That was probably where everyone in the hall had gone. And she was here. Alone. It was her worst fear come true; Being left out.

"I think the **entire** Junior Class is out at the Lighthouse right now."

"Please just go," Kate repeated; only this time her voice cracked. Tears started to fall.

"NOW!" She yanked the door open, wanting this girl as far away from her as she could possibly go. She used more force than she planned and the door banged up against the wall, making a loud sound.

Andie didn't budge.

Kate stood there for a few seconds locked in a staring contest with the girl; before frustration and tears caused to her give up.

"Will you just GO already," Kate choked out, turning to her vanity for a tissue. She dabbed the tears away. Sniffed and wiped under her nose, noting (via the mirror) that Andie hadn't moved an inch.

Kate ripped another tissue from the box.

"Freshman year, my roommate was homesick," Andie mused. "She kept me up every night for almost the first month. It was so bad, that she used to call home to hear her dog bark."

"So?" Kate shrugged. She really didn't care about Andie's Freshman roommate's drama.

"So," Andie got up from the bed and squeezed in beside Kate on the small bench. "She got over it. And so will you."

"I hate it here," Kate bowed her head. "I really hate it here."

A friendly arm slung over her shoulder. "I hate it too."

"So why are you here? Why didn't you go to Europe?" Kate asked.

"Long story," Andie squeezed Kate's shoulder.

"I have time."

"Well," Andie leaned in; resting her head on Kate's shoulder. "I suppose I could tell you in the car. On the way to Putnam Barn. Unless you want to stay here. Alone."

"Fine." Kate let out a resigned sigh. Even public humilation couldn't be worse than the way she was feeling right now.

"Being around people will cheer you up," Andie scooted over on the bench, effectively pushing Kate off. "Now go get changed."

She dutifully changed in jeans, boots and layered shirts as Andie had suggested. She brushed her hair and teeth, put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her keys. She walked beside Andie through the deserted hallway; glad that she was with someone (even if it was Andie) instead of alone. Noting to herself that she HAD to make some friends in the coming week. She was not going to be known around campus as Kira's pathetic homesick roommate. And she was definitely NOT going to miss any more party invites.

They were walking through the student parking lot and Andie pressed a button on her keychain. Twenty feet ahead of them headlights came on.

"Is that yours?" Kate's asked when she saw the car.

"Yep."

"So cool!" Kate complimented her.

Andie drove a brand new Volkswagen Beetle. It had cherry red paint with black spots all over it; giving it the appearance of a ladybug.

"Thanks," Andie smiled.

Kate opened the door to find the passenger seat covered with an array of maps, brochures and receipts.

"Just throw that stuff in the backseat."

As she gathered everything into a pile, she couldn't help noticing a ticket stub to the National Aquarium. It made her think of Bordy and the horseshoe crabs.

"So why didn't you go to Europe?" Kate buckled her seatbelt.

"I'll tell you later." Andie put her key in the ignition, starting the motor. "I have something more important to discuss."

"Like what?" Kate asked.

Andie pressed a few buttons on the dash. Music began to play. "I have a big favor to ask."

_Here it comes…_ Kate thought to herself. She was pretty sure Andie was going to ask her to stay away from Pogue. Which was fine with Kate and her new "To hell with boys" motto. Besides it would be much better to focus on female friends for the time being.

The car reversed out of its parking space and headed for the main gate.

"This past summer," Andie brushed a hair from her eyes, "Before I almost transferred, I said goodbye to my best friend and jokingly said that she wouldn't be able to survive at Spenser without me. And it looks like I was right. She's gotten herself into a bit of dilemma. I need your help to fix it."

"Who's your best friend?"

"April Reeser."

"Oh," Kate muttered looking down at her hands, recalling how she'd seen April and Pogue in the hallway earlier that day.

"She's had this crush since sophomore year," Andie explained. "And I don't know if you noticed, but she lacks a certain finesse with the male gender."

"I hadn't noticed," Kate told Andie. April looked very comfortable with Pogue. Too comfortable; if you wanted Kate's honest opinion.

"I kinda need you to help me, help her," Andie smiled.

"Me? Why me?" Kate stared at the girl in the driver's seat.

"Because you somehow managed to end up right in the middle of her drama it. Or cause it. I'm still not sure which."

Kate didn't know what to say.

Was Andie seriously asking her to help April and Pogue get together? Strange was taking on a whole new meaning.

**Listen to the song **

"Is this Putnam Barn?" Kate asked as Andie pulled into a wooded area and parked her car.

"It's about a quarter mile that way," she pointed out the side window.

"So why are we parking here?" Kate watched as Andie leaned between the front bucket seats, and groped through an array of items stacked on the backseat.

"Hold this." She handed Kate a monster mask.

Kate took the smelly rubber head from her.

"And this." A flashlight was tossed Kate's way.

"Are these for the séance?"

"Nope," Andie smiled.

"Then what are…?" While she was talking Andie got out of the car and headed for the tree line. Kate hurriedly opened the door and chased after her, not wanting to be left behind.

It was very dark outside, despite the looming full moon overhead. The canopy above them blocked out nearly all the light causing Kate to stumble a few times as she tried to keep up with Andie. She stepped on a rock and her ankle twisted, not enough to do damage but just enough to hurt.

"Slow down!" she called out.

Andie whipped around instantly.

"SHHHHHH!" She held her finger over her lips, as she stopped and listened. Kate paused as well, opening her ears to the sound of nothing but crickets. Andie started walking again, her pace adjusted as Kate had requested.

They stopped again behind a huge tree. Andie signaled for Kate to look at something. Kate glanced around the side of the tree to see even more trees. Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness and she could see someone just ahead. They were dressed in jeans, with a hoodie covering their head. It was really hard to tell what they looked like.

Andie was tugging at the mask in her hand, and Kate let go.

Kate watched the person walked over to tree and stand there. Then she heard the sound of rain, but it wasn't rain… The person was a guy. And the guy was peeing. Kate ducked back behind the tree, to give him some privacy, when she noticed Andie was gone.

An instant later there was a scream.

It was a loud shrill sound that blasted through the quiet forest.

Then there was a second scream. Deeper. Masculine.

Immediately following that was hysterical laughter.

"TYLER!" A voice called out.

Kate looked back at the guy, who had Andie's mask in hand. It was Tyler Simms.

"That was NOT funny!" he yelled at Andie. "I fucking peed on myself!"

Andie had both arms wrapped around her mid-section as she doubled over with hysterics.

Another figure appeared. Even in the darkness Kate recognized the blond hair.

"What the hell happened?" Reid asked.

"You…should…have…seen…his…face…," Andie gasped.

"She got ya?" Reid's face fell. "I can't believe this."

"Believe it," Tyler shoved Reid, and skulked back the way he came.

"And you thought I couldn't do it," Andie remarked satisfactorily to Reid.

"It's not over yet, Andie" Reid tapped a finger against his lips.

"Oh really? That's some tough talk from someone who's standing in piss," Andie chided.

Reid reversed a few steps, then stopped and pointed an accusing finger at Andie before disappearing after Tyler.

As soon as he was out of sight, Andie rushed back to Kate's side.

"They're just on the other side of those trees. Wait five minutes and then hide behind that bush," she pointed ahead. "I'll distract them and you jump out and scare them."

_Scare who? Reid and Tyler?_

Kate just nodded. This night was getting crazier by the minute.

**The song say kiss the girl **

Kate was crouched behind a prickly shrub. She could see the back of the barn. Several bales of hay were meticulously stacked along each side of the huge double door. There was a vintage tractor parked near a baler. A large display sign with a photo was just to the left of it.

Two battery powered lanterns sat on the ground ten feet in front of her. A red cooler, a blanket and a duffle bag were piled next to a single bale of hay. Kate didn't see Andie, or anyone else for that matter. She pressed as far forward as she could go, without getting too close to the bush's thorny branches.

She didn't hear anything. Not even crickets.

Kate felt the hairs on her arms raise.

She was a little cold. And maybe a little afraid too.

Her hand slipped over the bump of her cell phone in her pocket.

Peering through the branches again, she wondered if it had been five minutes yet. It certainly seemed like it. Kate began to stand up, staying hunched over so she wouldn't be seen over her cover.

Something poked her in the back.

She whirled around and was greeted by a low hanging branch from a neighboring tree. Hands pressed against her chest, over her heart.

_It's just a tree_

As she went to turn around again, a strong set of arms grabbed her. As the fear gripped her, Kate did the only thing she could think of doing. She snapped her head back into the attacker's face.

"Oooffff," they grunted.

Freed from her assailant, Kate started running toward the barn. She heard something behind her and stupidly turned around to look over her shoulder.

Then she collided with a tree. Or what she thought was a tree, since it was big and solid. Only it gave as she plowed into it, knocking it down and then falling right on top of it.

A pair of hands slid over her hips, lifting her up slightly.

"Uggggh," Tyler groaned from below her. "You're on my, uh..."

"Sorry," Kate pushed herself up.

Tyler's eyes squeezed shut as he rolled to his side; knees bending slightly as a hand cupped between his legs.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" Kate gently placed her hand on his back; slowly rubbing in the area of his shoulder blade.

"Kate?"

She turned around to see Reid, walking toward them, rubbing a hand against his lip. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Andie," she replied. "Was that you, back there?"

"Yeah, I thought you were Andie trying to scare us again."

Reid helped his friend get to his feet. Tyler limped as they made their way past the shrubs to the back of the barn.

"REID!"

"TYLER!"

Two people came jogging around the side of the barn. It was Pogue and April. Kate could see the surprised looks on both their faces.

Kate stood there, hands in her pockets wondering what to do.

"Kate!" April skipped forward and threw her arms out sideways, revealing a large bottle of champagne that she'd been hiding. "I am SO happy you're here!"

The bottle clunked against her back as April hugged her. Kate patted the petite girl's shoulder lightly. The poor thing was obviously intoxicated. Kate sent a cold look Pogue's way. One drunk girl alone with three boys– it was something her mother had warned her about on more than one occasion.

"I REALLY need to talk to you," April told her, pulling her by the wrist and leading her back behind the barn. Once they were out of sight from the others, April took a large gulp of champagne and offered some to Kate.

"No thanks," Kate declined.

April shrugged and took another gulp. "I need you to tell me everything that happened at lunch today. Don't leave out a single detail."

"Why?"

"Didn't Andie talk to you?" April whispered. "About The Plan."

"A little" Kate frowned uncertainly. She didn't realize there was an actual plan.

"So you'll help me?" April squeaked excitedly.

"Sure," Kate conceded, reminding herself that she was done with boys (for the time being).

"Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou," April hugged her again. The bottle clinked against her spine. "So tell me about lunch."

"Um, we went to a little pizza place," Kate began. April nodded bringing the bottle to her lips again. "We ordered pizza and poppers."

"I need more detail," April clutched the bottle. "Start at the beginning."

Kate sighed and folded her hands together in front of her. She restarted the story from when Hannah came to get them out of class. Just as she was telling April how they were hiding in the woods waiting for Reid to pick them up, Andie and Pogue came around the corner.

April clumsily slapped a hand over Kate's mouth.

"What are you guys doing?" Pogue asked suspiciously.

"Just talking," April took another gulp of champagne.

"You can keep talking on the way back to the car," Andie fished her car keys out of her pocket. "We have to get the stuff for the séance."

"Are we still doing that?" Pogue sighed.

"Absolutely. Let's go girls."

Andie led the way. Kate followed behind April, who despite her blood alcohol level, was able to nimbly navigate through the woods. When they were far enough away, April asked Kate to continue her story about lunch.

Kate picked up where she left off. Reid picked them up and they drove to Venenzio's. They argued over what to order. She and Hannah went into the bathroom. Kate paused momentarily, pondering whether or not she should repeat the conversation she had with Hannah about Pogue and his girlfriends. Then she decided to tell all. It wasn't as though Hannah had sworn her to secrecy. Her divulgence was met with absolute shock.

"WHAT!" April flew around to face Kate. "Oh my God!" April spun back 180 degrees around and grabbed Andie. "People think that WE'RE dating Pogue! I can't believe this. Why would anyone think that? I mean I know why people might think you and Pogue got back together after what happened last weekend, but ME and Pogue! This school is crazy!"

April lips met the bottle again.

"What happened last weekend?" Kate asked; hating to admit that a part of her really wanted to know what was going on with Andie and Pogue, now that April had taken herself completely out of the picture.

"You don't think HE thinks that I like Pogue do you?" April asked in sudden revelation.

"I already told you what I think," Andie replied.

"If you don't like Pogue, then why did you pretend to like him? And why did you get so angry about him taking me to Fall Fest?" Kate asked.

"Excellent questions," Andie turned around and started walking backward.

April used her sleeve to wipe her mouth. "I was trying to make someone jealous."

"And I told you HE's not the jealous type," Andie said to April. "This is what happens when you ask Kira Snider for advice." That comment was directed Kate's way.

"Kira?" Kate was surprised to hear her roommate's name.

"Yeah," Andie chuckled. "Like that girl should be giving anyone relationship advice."

Kate looked at April sympathetically. Considering Kira's current relationship with Aaron, Andie did have a very good point.

"So Kira told you flirt with Pogue to make this guy jealous?" Kate asked April.

"That's what I was trying to explain to you yesterday, but you were being difficult."

"I'm sorry about that," Kate said to April. "I just didn't want everyone thinking that I was a slut."

"I'm sorry too," April hugged her. "I was being selfish. Not to mention I completely over-reacted."

"I think I over-reacted a little too," Kate admitted.

"You know, I have this feeling that we're going to be really good friends," April smiled at Kate. Kate smiled back. She was willing to give it a chance. Maybe everyone was right about April. Maybe she really was a nice person.

As they followed behind Andie Kate continued her story taking it from when they exited the bathroom and went back to the table, where Reid and Pogue had made little straw animals for them.

Kate noticed the somber expression on April's face and suddenly the pieces began to fit; April's insatiable desire to hear every last detail about lunch. Going to Fall Fest and flirting with Pogue. Her crush not being the jealous type…. She wondered why she hadn't figured it out sooner.

"You like Reid, don't you?" Kate blurted.

"Yeah," April blushed and bit her lip. "A lot. But no matter what I do, he just doesn't seem to like me back. He's always dating girls like Hannah…"

"He doesn't like Hannah. Trust me," Andie broke in, "Now let's…"

"If he doesn't like her then why did he give her…" April spoke right over Andie.

"…keep walking," Andie pulled April's arm. "I'll explain at the car."

April turned to Kate. "Do you know what Reid said to me, when we met?"

"No idea," Kate replied.

"He said "Your name's April? My grandmother's birthday is in April." It was so sweet," April hugged the champagne bottle.

"It was the worst pick-up line I've ever heard," Andie groaned.

"It was not a pick-up line," April told her friend. "His grandmother's birthday really is in April. I went with him to pick out a card."

"That makes it even worse," Andie moaned.

"I think it's cute," Kate shrugged.

"Thank you," April said graciously. "Now tell me what else happened at lunch. He didn't kiss her, did he?"

"No. There was no kissing." Kate smiled and continued her story; secretly relieved to know that now she had at least one (possible) friend at Spenser.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

Kate finished the story, the mad dash back into the main building just as they approached Andie's car. In the trunk were two small boxes, Andie handed one of them to Kate while she rearranged the items in the other box attempting to get the flaps to close. April leaned against the side of the car, drinking.

"Do you and Reid hang out a lot?" Kate asked.

"Not really," April shook her head. "He's always busy with school and swimming and..."

"Trying to get laid," Andie called out from behind the car.

"Andie!"

Andie joined them with a box; handing it to April. "So," she said to Kate. "Your job tonight is simple. All you have to do is bring up Fall Fest." She winked at April.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because there have been a few changes to the line up," Andie replied.

"Like what?" Kate was intrigued.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

April opened the passenger door and pulled on a lever, causing the front seat to move forward. She put her box in the back seat; Kate put her box on top and then sat beside them. The senior girls got in the front seats and they drove the short distance back to Putnam Barn.

"So you never told me what happened with Europe?" Kate asked as she fastened her seatbelt. She wanted to ask about last weekend again, but decided that whatever happened between Andie and Pogue was their business and she wasn't about to pry.

"Is that public knowledge now?" April asked.

"No. Definitely not," Andie replied, stealing the bottle from April and taking a large swig.

"You probably shouldn't be drinking while you're driving," April warned, echoing Kate's own thoughts. But her comment had the opposite effect and Andie proceeded to drain the remainder of the bottle and then tossed it out the window onto the road.

Kate suddenly got a very bad feeling about where tonight was going.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Music play **

"So here's the plan for the séance," Andie began to explain. "We're going to sit in a circle. Boy/Girl order of course. April DO NOT sit next to Reid."

"Why not?" April pouted.

Andie gave her a stern look.

"Fine," April relented. "But if he sits next to me, I'm not moving."

"He won't sit next to you," Andie replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Because…"

"You're psychic," April finished.

Andie turned into the dirt driveway of Putnam Barn, pulling up behind the Hummer. Kate looked out the window to find that the boys had been entertaining themselves by playing some kind of game where they slap each other. Currently Pogue had just cracked Reid on the back of his head. Tyler followed suit. Reid rubbed the back of his head with one hand while preparing to slap Tyler with the other.

"If you leave them alone too long they turn into cavemen," Andie commented as she opened the door. The low hum of classic rock drifted their way via the Hummer's stereo. Kate passed the boxes up front; one to April and one to Andie. The three of them approached the boys, who had taken a brief time-out.

"Hey Tyler! School was over at three," Andie said loudly; calling everyone's attention to the fact that he had changed out of his soiled jeans and into his school uniform pants.

"Hey Andie! I think Reid's grandma has that same shirt," he shot back.

"Don't talk about my Grandma." Reid grabbed his friend and knocked him over.

"Then she must have excellent fashion sense." But Tyler didn't hear Andie's comeback because he and Reid were wrestling on the ground.

"We're going to get set-up," Andie told Kate. "Why don't you stay out here and make sure no one loses an eye?"

Andie and April went around to the back of the barn, leaving Kate to watch Reid try to pin Tyler to the ground while Pogue refereed. Kate stood there quietly as the boys amused themselves, kicking up clouds of dirt with their struggle. Tyler broke free and managed to get to his feet, but then Pogue grabbed him and threw him down again. Reid jumped on Pogue's back and Tyler yelled something about not being able to breathe.

"Pussy," Reid snorted as he got off Pogue's back. Pogue got to his feet and offered Tyler a hand to help him as well. Once they were all standing, Kate took a few steps their way.

"Hey guys," she sent a general wave in their direction.

"Hey Kate," Reid smiled moving forward to meet her. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight. I figured you'd be over at Marblehead."

"I stayed in to catch up on some homework," Kate told him.

"On a Friday night?" Reid asked; eyes widening at the horror of school work on a weekend.

"But then Andie came by and she kinda convinced me to take a little study break."

"So how exactly do you and Andie know each other?"

"We met earlier today. In the library."

"Yeah, well," Reid glanced back at his friends and lowered his voice. "If you want my opinion; Andie is a bit…." He made a circular motion around his ear with his finger, whistling softly.

_Crazy_

"She seems…different," Kate agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Pogue asked as he approached with Tyler right behind him.

"Your psycho girlfriend," Reid replied.

_Girlfriend. _Reid had said the word. Out loud.

_Girlfriend._ Kate looked to Pogue for a reaction. She knew he wasn't with April, but what about Andie? She hadn't gotten a clear answer yet on whether or not they were a couple.

_Why is he smiling? Why are__ they looking at Tyler?_

"It's psychic, not psycho," Tyler corrected. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet," Reid looped an arm over Tyler's shoulders.

"I'm dating Kaylee, remember." Tyler shrugged off Reid's embrace.

"What? I thought you broke up with her?"

"I broke up with Abby and that was a month ago," Tyler replied.

"Yeah," Pogue slapped Reid. "Keep up."

Reid slapped Pogue back and soon enough they were locked together in a wrestling hold, each trying to knock the other down.

"It never gets old," Tyler told Kate.

"I can see that," Kate smiled.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tyler gestured to his car. "I have a cooler in the back." Kate followed him around to the trunk of the Hummer; which contained a large cooler as well as several duffle bags, sleeping bags and a tent.

"Are you going camping?" Kate asked.

"What?" Tyler opened the cooler and removed two bottles of Coke. "Oh, that's just in case."

"Just in case, what?" Kate took a soda and twisted the cap open.

"Sometimes _they_," he pointed a thumb towards the barn. "Have a little too much." He made a drinking motion. "They get loud and rowdy. Especially April. That girl can drink," he added. "It's not like they can sneak past the Dorm's House Masters, so they sleep it off in the woods."

"Really?" Kate was astonished. It was easy to imagine Andie out of control, but April? That seemed a bit out of character. Then again, she didn't know anyone well enough to assume anything. "So you guys do this a lot?"

"I don't come out that much. I'm not much of a drinker," Tyler admitted; gulping down his soda.

"Me neither," Kate bumped her soda against his. "Here's to sobriety," she toasted.

"And to new friends," Tyler smiled warmly. Kate returned the friendly grin. There was something about Tyler that made her feel at ease; allowing her to relax a little and possibly begin to enjoy herself.

"So how come Kaylee isn't here?" Kate asked Tyler.

"She's at Marblehead with a bunch of her friends," Tyler answered.

"So how come you didn't go with her?"

"In addition to not drinking, I'm not much of a partier either. In fact, I'm actually a very boring person," Tyler chuckled a little.

"I sincerely doubt that," Kate brushed her hand against his bicep. There was a thud as something knocked against Tyler's car. He slid past Kate to see what it was, and ended up yelling at Reid and Pogue. The boys came back behind the Hummer, Pogue and Reid both taking beverages from the cooler. Pogue opened his own bottle of Coke, while Reid took out another bottle of champagne. He walked a few steps away and proceeded to remove the foil from the top.

"Point it away from the cars," Pogue advised. Reid flipped him off, but turned ninety degrees toward the woods. There was a _POP_ as the cork flew into the air, releasing a frosty steam from the bottle. Reid took a gulp then made a face.

"This tastes awful," he complained, taking another sip. "How can they drink this shit?" He took one more swig. Pogue and Tyler both laughed. Kate did too.

"I'm gonna see if the girls need any help," Pogue told them as he started toward the barn. Kate watched him go; getting the feeling that he was ignoring her. She couldn't figure out why. Just this afternoon at lunch, he'd been so attentive. But then again, Andie wasn't with them. Now she was. But Reid had teased Tyler about Andie being _his_ girlfriend, not Pogue's. Maybe he was being sarcastic? Kate's brain was starting to hurt as she tried to figure everything out.

Reid joined them once again, holding the bottle out to Tyler. "You have to try this shit. It's awful."

"If it tastes that bad why would I want to try it?" Tyler pushed the bottle away. Reid took another drink, mock gagging as he swallowed.

"Kate?" he offered it to her.

"Don't," Tyler interceded. "He probably backwashed."

"I did not. Besides, my saliva is like an aphrodisiac," his licked his lips Kate's way.

"You can hit him," Tyler told Kate. "It's not only allowed. It's encouraged."

"Why don't you go pee your pants again?"

Before Tyler could reply, Reid hushed everyone. The radio deejay's voice came over the speakers, "We're taking the tenth caller…." Instantly Tyler and Reid whipped out their cell phones.

"Fuck, it's busy!" Reid madly pressed buttons before putting the phone back to his ear.

"Damn," Tyler copied Reid, redialing.

Suddenly April came running out of the barn screaming. "Andie just won concert tickets!"

"Oh hell no!" Reid hung up his phone angrily.

"Seriously?" Tyler uttered in disbelief.

"She was the tenth caller!" April squealed. "She's giving them her information right now!"

_How did she know to call?_ Kate wondered. There's no way Andie could have heard the radio from inside the barn. And Kate didn't remember seeing a radio in either of the boxes. _Was it true? Was Andie really psychic?_

_Because that would be really__, really, really cool_. At least in Kate Tunney's opinion.

**Do what the music say **

Inside Putnam Barn the four of them stood in a semi-circle around Andie and Pogue. Andie had her phone to one ear; while pressing a finger to the other ear to help her hear what the person on the other end was saying. April had taken the bottle of champagne from Reid as she happily celebrated Andie's good fortune.

When the call ended, everyone but Kate swarmed Andie.

"Who are you taking to the concert?" Four sets of eager eyes stared at her. Andie played a brief game of "Eenie, meenie, minee, moe", ending up pointing herself and laughing at the rest of them. Leaving everyone to guess who the owner of the second ticket might be with a very vague, "I don't know who I'm going to ask yet."

Andie then redirected the group to the main event of the night; the séance.

"Everyone sit down at one of the marked places," Andie instructed. She sat down at the furthest point; Pogue and Reid sitting on either side of her. April and Kate exchanged a look; before April sat next to Pogue, leaving Kate to sit next to Reid. Tyler took the last spot, between April and Kate; directly across from Andie.

Three small candles burned on a large flat stone in the center of them. A shallow ceramic bowl filled with water and four small round stones neighbored the candles as did a large red feather.

"What's with the feather?" Reid asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I'm curious," he leaned forward to touch it.

"Don't." Andie slapped his hand.

"Come on," he pestered. "Tell me what you have going on at this little altar thing. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's curious."

"I'm kinda interested too," Kate spoke up from beside Reid. She'd grown up in Massachusettes, visited Salem more times than she could count and always found the Salem Witch's folklore captivating.

"Okay," Andie smiled. "Basically I've combined knowledge from a few different sources to come up with my own unique way of channeling."

"Really?" Reid's propped his head on his hand, giving Andie his full attention.

"Reid," Pogue muttered in warning.

"All four elements are represented; fire is the candles, water is in the bowl which is made from earth and air is all around us."

"But what about the feather?" Reid asked.

Andie ignored him. "I also have significant numbers represented. There are three candles. Four stones. And there's a Pentagram etched on the altar stone." She continued talking about mystic forces and went into more detail than Kate could comprehend. She looked around to gauge everyone else's reactions. April continued to drink her champagne. Tyler was picking at the straw they were sitting upon. Pogue looked bored out of his mind as he stared up at the rafters. The only person who seemed to be paying attention was Reid.

"So what's with the feather?" he asked as Andie paused in her explanation.

"Why do you care so much about the feather?" Andie growled in frustration.

"Because it has nothing to do with magic."

"Oh please. Like you know anything about magic," Andie rolled her eyes.

It looked as though Reid was about to say something. His mouth opened and just as a word would have come out, Pogue growled his name again. Reid paused, lowered his head and shook it once sideways.

"You're right Andie. YOU are the only witch here tonight."

"See that's what I'm talking about." Andie turned to face him. "I'm NOT a witch. I'm psychic. There's a huge difference. If you had a clue, you would know that."

"That's me. CLUELESS about magic," Reid laughed. "Why don't you enlighten me? Perhaps some private tutoring…"

"REID!"

Everyone looked at Pogue, who was obviously getting annoyed with his blonde friend.

"Can we just do the séance now?" Tyler asked, taking some of the attention away from Pogue.

"I want everyone to hold hands," Andie told them, reaching for Pogue and Reid's hands. "Ew. Ew. Ew." Andie pulled her hand away from the blonde, wiping it on her pants. "You are so gross, Reid."

Reid laughed and puckered his lips, making faux kissing sounds.

"I cannot believe there are girls who actually like you," Andie groaned. While Andie didn't look April's way when she said that, Kate couldn't help glancing at the other blonde, who remained poker-faced at the passing comment.

Reid and Tyler took Kate's hands in theirs. Across from her, April was sitting Indian-style with the bottle of champagne resting in the space between her legs as she held Tyler's and Pogue's hands.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate."

Kate took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Everyone clear their minds."

Kate tried to dull her senses. She was happy not to be sitting next to Pogue, as she probably would be thinking about their hands touching. Yes, it was much better to be between Reid and Tyler.

With her eyes closed, there was nothing to see except blackness. Yet images of Pogue kept popping into her mind. His smile at lunch today. The way he stuck his tongue out at her in chemistry. She even caught herself thinking about the time she saw him in the pool. Wet and bare-chested.

_Stop thinking about POGUE!_ She told herself.

Another deep breath and she refreshed her conscience. Nothing but black. Nothing but her own breathing.

Then someone sneezed.

Kate opened her eyes, as did everyone else.

"Bless you," Tyler said to April.

"Thanks." April let go of his hand to take a drink.

Andie cleared her throat loudly. April replaced the bottle and diligently took Tyler's hand again.

"Putnam séance; Take two," Reid commented as they all closed their eyes again.

Kate took another deep breathe and tried to focus her energy on creating a blank slate in her mind. She was interrupted by another sneeze.

She opened her eyes again to find that Andie had sneezed. She had a hand over her mouth, waiting for the phantom second sneeze that you often fell victim to.

"Bless you," Reid said to her.

Andie continued to open mouth breathe, in attempt to lure out the hidden sneeze. Kate looked around again. April was drinking. Tyler was watching Andie. Pogue was glaring at Reid which Kate found odd.

Several seconds later, Andie remained sneeze-free and so under her direction they resumed their concentration.

"O great spirit from beyond, we summon thee to us."

Kate steadied her breathing as she listened to Andie's incantation. She tried hard to 'will' the essence of John Putnam to the barn, even though she really had no idea how to 'will' a spirit. She just kept thinking his name.

_John Putnam_

_John Putnam_

"If you are among us, please give us a sign."

Kate felt herself tensing up a little. She squeezed her eyes closed in anticipation of a windy chill to whip through the room, because that's what would occur in ghost stories.

But nothing happened, so Andie continued to encourage John Putnam to make contact.

"We are ready to receive your message."

Kate sat, listening to Andie's calm, serene tone, when she suddenly felt a tickle in the back of her throat. She fought it for a moment but ended up giving in to the pending sneeze.

She pulled her hand out of Reid's to cover her mouth. Not realizing that April and Andie had sneezed as well.

"Was that it?" April asked; finally showing a slight hint of drunkeness. "Did John Putnam make us all sneeze?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Andie wiped beneath her nose.

"I think it was him," April chirped. "Don't you? I mean what are the chances of all three of us sneezing at the same time? It can't just be coincidence."

"Yeah," Reid jumped into the conversation. "What are the chances?"

"Reid, knock it off," Tyler scowled at his friend.

"I think April's onto something," Reid continued. "Maybe John Putnam's spirit saw the feather and used it to tickle your noses and make you sneeze."

"I need to talk to you," Pogue said to Reid, getting up from the circle and pulling the blonde with him into a corner of the barn. Tyler got up and joined them.

"I think Reid's right," April grinned euphoricly. "I DID feel a tickle."

"I kinda felt a tickle too," Kate added.

"So did I." Andie rubbed her nose again. "But I highly doubt the spirit of John Putnam would make us sneeze. That's just stupid."

"Maybe it's because you're still developing your medium skills," April told her friend.

"I don't know. Maybe." Andie frowned.

"Isn't a medium the same as a psychic?" Kate asked.

"No. A psychic can only focus on the energy of a person. A medium can focus on both the person and any spirits connected to them," Andie informed her.

"Oh," Kate thought about that for a moment. "Does that mean someone here has a connection to John Putnam's spirit?"

"Yep," Andie smiled. "It's like six degrees of separation. Pogue, Tyler and Reid all have ancestry tracing back to the original settlers of Ipswich."

"Really?" Kate found that utterly fascinating. She would have asked more about it but April moved between them into Reid's spot, waving them in close to her.

"So, when are we going to execute The Plan?" she whispered. Andie looked behind her at the boys, who appeared to be arguing silently about something.

"When they finish their male bonding." Andie leaned back on her hands looking at Kate. "Remember to be casual when you mention the dance."

Kate nodded. That was one task she could definitely handle.

* * *

**Next chapter Kate and Pogue get some alone time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**You wanna kiss the girl **

It had started to rain, and so they brought everything inside the barn. The candles were extinguished and replaced with battery powered lanterns. Snacks and beverages were plentiful, as the six teens lounged on sleeping bags and a pair of large blankets.

Pogue was halfway through a jumbo pack of Swedish Fish, chewing so loud Kate could hear it from where she was sitting. Tyler and Andie shared the leftover nachos and salsa. Kate sat with April, sharing a sleeve of crackers and can of spray cheese. Reid sat near them with his own sleeve of crackers and can of cheese which he was spraying it directly into his mouth and licking the tip.

Kate figured it was the perfect time to bring up Fall Fest.

"What are you wearing to Fall Fest?" she asked the girl next to her. April happily described her dress, shoes, bag and jewelry. She reciprocated the question to Kate, who divulged the details of her own formal wear. Then Kate looked Andie's way and asked her what she was wearing (even though she already knew it was the same dress that Kira had).

"I'm not going," Andie said briefly; dipping her nacho into the jar of salsa.

"What?" Kate was confused. Andie wasn't going? Kate thought that she and Pogue might have been going together (since that's what Kira had told her). Which made sense since April had only been pretending to go with Pogue to make Reid jealous, right? Or was April really going with Pogue (despite what he had told Kate about having a conflict?)

"Oh, I thought you were going." She hoped that didn't sound dumb.

"Nope," Andie took a small bite of her chip.

Kate looked back at April. "Who are you going with to Fall Fest?"

"Matt Hodges," April said simply.

At the mention of that name, Reid literally choked on his food, as he proceeded to rant about Matt once again. Kate was beginning to think Reid had a bit of a complex; going on and on about a guy who beat him at a single game of darts. She was glad that no one made any additional comments so the blonde's displeasure subsided rather quickly compared to lunch time.

"I thought you were going with Pogue," Reid turned to face April;

"Pogue's not going," April told Reid.

"Since when?" Reid stared at his friend.

"He's babysitting," Andie replied, eyes fondly shifting to Pogue. Kate noticed that immediately. It was the first time this entire evening that either of them had show the slightest bit of affection toward the other.

"Babysitting? Who?"

"Evelyn," Pogue said with a mouthful of candy.

"Seriously?" Tyler looked back and forth between Pogue and Andie.

"I think she's old enough to stay home by herself for a few hours, don't you?" Reid shoved a cracker in his mouth.

"I told Caleb I'd keep an eye on her." Pogue crumpled up his empty bag.

"Who's Evelyn?" Kate asked April as Reid and Pogue bantered about leaving her alone.

"Caleb Danvers' mother," April said softly.

"His mom? Why does someone have to stay with her?" Kate thought maybe she was handicapped.

"Caleb's father is really sick," April explained. "His mother isn't handling it too well."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure exactly. But it's terminal." Tears formed in April's eyes.

"Oh my God. I had no idea," Kate gasped. "That's so sad." Kate would have continued talking to April but the other conversation got quite a bit louder.

"Jesus Christ, Reid!" Andie snapped. "Leave him alone. It's just a fucking dance!"

"Andie!" Pogue said sharply.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Andie retorted. "He's the one…" she flung a hand Reid's way.

"Go ahead, Psycho. Blame it all on me." Reid pointed inward toward himself.

"Will both of you just shut up!" Pogue squeezed his head between his hands. The pair quieted down momentarily.

"I know who I'm NOT taking to the concert," Andie muttered in Reid's direction. He responded by grabbing his crotch and mouthing 'blow me.'

"I need some air," Pogue declared heading for the large door.

"You know it's still raining," Tyler reminded the biker. Pogue grunted in reply heading outside in spite of the weather.

"What was that about?" April asked hesitantly; looking apprehensively at Andie and Reid.

"Give Kate your keys," Andie said to Tyler.

"What? Why?" Tyler replied as he tried to block Andie who had gotten up was practically groping him in attempt to get to his pants pocket.

A set of car keys was tossed Kate's way.

"Go talk to him," Andie told her.

"I don't think he wants to talk to anyone right now," Kate told the three of them. Pogue seemed like he needed a little time alone to cool off.

"He'll talk to you," Andie got up and took Kate's hand. "Now go."

"But…" Kate protested. It was no use. Both Andie and April were pushing her toward the door, which Reid had already opened.

Out in the elements, Kate covered her head as she raced to the Hummer, hitting it's keypad to unlock the door. She flung open the driver's side door, to find Pogue already sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I came to talk to you." She shielded her head with both hands as the rain poured down on her.

"Get in," Pogue slid over the center console, vacating the driver's seat. Kate climbed up inside, shutting the door behind her.

Drenched, Kate did her best to make herself look somewhat presentable. But her hair wasn't co-operating as the thick, wet matted locks clung to her face and shoulders. She was certain she looked like a drowned rat.

Pogue ran his fingers though his own damp hair, which still looked surprisingly good considering the weather outside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"You seemed upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Pogue's cheek bulged as he ran his tongue along his molars, no doubt looking for a last hidden morsel of Swedish Fish. This took a few seconds before he finally stuck a finger in his mouth scraping free whatever bits were stuck.

"I'm fine."

Maybe that should have been a good enough answer. Maybe Kate should have gotten out of the car and left Pogue alone to stew in whatever bad mood he'd created for himself. But she couldn't. More like, she didn't want to.

"Are you sure?"

Kate knew that the question made it seem like she didn't believe what he'd just said. She didn't want to him to think that, but the truth of the matter was despite the 27 questions she'd written down in her notebook to ask him (when an opportunity such as this arose) she couldn't think of a single one.

"Yeah."

After his mono-syllabic reply, Pogue leaned back in the seat and stared out the wind shield. He didn't do much else aside from blink and breathe over the next minute.

"I think it's really nice of you to stay with Caleb's mom," Kate said softly, not sure whether bringing up that situation was the best idea. "Not many people would do that for their friend."

"She's kinda my mom too," Pogue glanced at Kate briefly. "I practically grew up at Caleb's house."

"Oh." Kate thought for a moment. "April told me about his father. It's sad."

"Yeah. Well," Pogue returned his gaze to the rain falling outside. "Everyone's gotta go sometime, right?"

"Is it…cancer?" Kate hated herself for digging into what was possibly a very painful thing for Pogue to talk about. She couldn't imagine what she would do if this happened to Jessica's dad.

"Something like that," Pogue said vaguely.

Kate stared at her fingernails briefly, before her eyes traveled to the boy sitting next to her. He sat there, barely moving. He wasn't angry anymore, that much she could tell.

_Good job Kate._ She thought to herself. _Now he's probably thinking about Caleb's dad.._ She knew she had to do something. Say something. Something that wouldn't make the situation any worse. Not that it could get any worse. Is there anything worse than someone dying?

"I know we don't know each other very well," Kate tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. "But if you need to talk," Kate reached over and placed her hand over his. "I'm a pretty good listener."

Pogue's head turned sharply to look down at her hand on top his. Then his eyes drifted up to meet hers. When they did Kate held her breath waiting for him to speak.

Was she crossing the line? She didn't think so. Even if he had a girlfriend, this was a compassionate gesture. Would he see it that way? Would he see it as more?

"Good to know."

Kate began to breathe again, letting her hand linger on his.

"I should probably leave you alone now," she told him.

The low rumble of thunder echoed through the black sky as the rain fell harder against the Hummer.

"You might want to give it a few minutes," Pogue replied. "See if it eases up."

"Good idea." Kate looked out at the driveway. She couldn't get a clear view because it was raining so hard. It was almost like being in a car wash.

When she looked back at Pogue, he had slouched down in the seat. His chin rested against his shoulder, a long string of hair hung between his eyes, trailing along the bridge of his nose.

"You have a…," the last word hung unspoken as Kate swept a finger across his forehead, brushing the offending strand back into place.

"You too," his hand crept along her cheek, capturing a dark lock that had fused itself to her lip gloss.

She wondered how long had that been there. Had she been talking the whole time with a hair stuck to her mouth? How embarrassing!

"Thanks." Kate lifted her hand from Pogue's. It joined the other as she fussed with her hair, brushing it all back behind her shoulders. She checked in the rearview mirror just to make sure nothing else was wrong. That's when she saw the gob of spray cheese on the tip of her nose.

_Oh my God! _Kate was furious. This was clearly the work of Andie "freaking" Bradway.


	10. Chapter 10

**You****'****ve got to kiss the girl **

Kate quickly wiped the spot of yellow off her nose and into her jeans. Her eyes darted sideways toward the guy in the passenger seat.

"I should probably go back now," she told him even though the rain hadn't let up in the slightest. Right now she just wanted to get out of the car and pretend the whole thing never happened. Well, maybe not the whole thing – but definitely the cheese part.

Another clap of thunder boomed through the sky. The rain began pounding against the car harder. The noise resonated through the interior.

"You might to want to wait." Pogue looked upward. "Sounds like it's hailing."

"Hail?" Kate said in dismay, trying once again to look the window. She was able to see a few small ball-like spheres bounce off the hood of the Hummer.

"Great," Kate sighed and leaned back against seat. She stared out the window; watching the rain and hail fall from the sky. Glancing sideways again, she saw that Pogue was doing the same thing. Neither one of them made a sound.

Kate looked Pogue's way again, only to find that he was looking over at her.

She smiled.

He smiled back.

Then lights broke through the darkness, flashing through the rear window. Pogue turned all the way around in his seat, Kate did the same thing. But the lights were gone.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"Well, it's probably not the police," Pogue replied.

"The police?" Kate said nervously. "Why would it be the police? We're not doing anything wrong." But even as she said that, mental images of April, Andie and Reid chugging down champagne jumped to the foremost section of her brain.

"We are kind of trespassing," Pogue smiled.

"Trespassing?" Kate was even more nervous now. "So we're not supposed to be here."

"Technically, no."

Kate's heart started to beat a little faster. After her brief brush with the law last weekend at The Dells, she figured she'd used up all her luck.

"Then we need to get out of here." She looked at the car keys in her hand.

"Relax." Pogue plucked the keys from her hand. "Tyler's family makes a sizeable donation to the Ipswich Historical Society every year, so it's unlikely they'll press charges."

_Unlikel__y_. That didn't make Kate feel better.

The door beside Kate opened suddenly; startling her. She jumped in her seat, catching herself before she let out a scream.

Two girls stood together huddled under an oversize umbrella. Kate recognized Hannah, but not the girl with her.

"I hope we're not interrupt anything," Hannah grinned Kate's way.

"Hey Pogue and Girl-I-don't-know," the girl who was not Hannah said to them.

"Hey Kaylee," Pogue replied. "This is Kate."

"Kate," she grinned broadly. "I'm Kaylee. And I've heard soooo much about you."

"All good I hope," Kate smiled, watching as Kaylee looked past her to Pogue. Kate fought the urge to glimpse over her shoulder at him. She couldn't fight her suspicion of Pogue communicating silently to Kaylee and Hannah.

"So where's Tyler?" Kaylee asked.

"In the barn," Pogue told her.

"Is Reid with him?" Hannah chirped.

"Uh. Yeah." Pogue nodded.

"Let's go," Hannah said to Kaylee.

"Nice meeting you Kate."

"It was nice meeting you too."

Kaylee closed the door. Kate watched through the window as she and Hannah carefully picked their way around the puddles toward the barn door. When she looked back at Pogue, he was on his phone.

"Come on Andie. Pick up," he muttered.

Kate sat listening to Pogue's side of the conversation.

"Hey," Pogue spoke into the phone. "Hannah and Kaylee are here."

"No, I'm not joking."

"I don't know why they're here. You're the psychic…"

"…they're almost at the door…"

Pogue hung up the phone and pressed it against his chin, brow wrinkling as though he was deep in thought.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Not sure yet." Pogue moved to the very side edge of his seat, close to Kate, as he tried to look out her window. Kate pressed herself into her seat, as Pogue leaned over her lap, his body dangerously close to touching hers.

"April has a thing for Reid," he said reaching an arm across Kate to clear a spot on the fogged up glass.

"She told me." Kate told him, inhaling a little harder than normal. _Dear God he even smells good!_

"So does Hannah." His shoulder bumped against hers. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay." She slid a hand up against his side, partly to keep him from knocking into her again, but mostly because she just wanted an excuse to touch him.

"Can't see," he mumbled. "Should probably go inside. See what they're up to." He moved back into his own seat.

" 'Kay," Kate agreed.

"Ready?" Pogue asked, pulling his hood up over his head.

Kate nodded.

They both opened their respective doors and raced back to the barn. Kate tried to avoid the puddles, but didn't do so well. She was thankful that she was wearing her boots.

Kate decided to follow behind Pogue who had managed to find a path with minimal puddles. He pulled open the barn door and she darted inside with him right behind her. She stood there shaking the rain from her hair and clothes. Pogue took off his jacket and hoodie and tossed them over a bale of hay. Kate did the same thing. Glad that she was wearing layers.

"Hey strangers," Reid greeted them swinging an arm around Pogue. "Can I borrow him for a second?" he said to Kate, who shrugged in reply as she made her way over to the others.

Tyler was reclined against a bale of hay with Kaylee curled up beside him. Hannah and April sat across from them happily discussing American Idol. Andie was in the far corner on her phone.

Kate sat next to April and joined in the conversation. She was surprised to find that Tyler was a die-hard fan who always voted (an exponential amount of times) for his favorite contestant. He would also get very angry if his pick got eliminated from the competition.

Reid and Pogue eventually joined them, both groaning as soon as they heard the topic of discussion. It seemed that neither of them was a fan of the show.

Tyler and Kaylee were discussing the recent audition episode when Reid rudely interrupted.

"_That show sucks me arse_," he announced in the worst fake-British accent Kate had ever heard. It was so funny that everyone cracked up.

"You realize you sound nothing like Simon Cowell," Tyler informed his blonde friend.

"_Oh bollocks on you!"_

"You don't even know what a 'bollocks' is!" Pogue laughed, brushing the hair out of his face.

His statement started a whole new conversation which Kate had a sneaking suspicion was their intention all along. It seemed that discussing the British slang used in the Austin Powers movies was much more interesting to them than a reality show.

As they were talking, Kate noticed (once again) that Hannah was fawning all over Reid. Kate felt bad for April, who hadn't said much since Reid and Pogue sat down. She glanced over at Andie who was standing over in the corner with her phone tucked between her shoulder and her.

"April!" she called out waving her friend over to her.

April stood up and excused herself. Reid hardly noticed as he and Pogue was busily reciting parts of the movie to Hannah and Kaylee, their overly-attentive audience. Kate turned her attention to Tyler who yawned and pretended to fall asleep. That made Kate smile.

Then Tyler faked an obnoxious snore. Reid smacked him. Then Pogue smacked Reid. And that's how the Three Stooges Routine began.

When the boys stopped paying attention to them adn moved into another section of the barn to continue their antics, Hannah and Kaylee started talking about the undergarments they were wearing to Fall Fest. Kate looked around uneasily, she really didn't want to know that "Tyler just looks at lace and gets hard." That was the sort of thing that Kaylee should be keeping to herself, especially since the timeline Tyler gave earlier eluded that they'd only been dating about a month.

Kate caught sight of Andie and April, who were clearly engaged in some sort of pow-wow.

Hannah then asked Kaylee's advice on how to get Reid to give her oral, because apparently last weekend when they hooked up he hadn't.

Now Kate wasn't sure what to do. As much as she would have liked to help April with Reid, he was clearly more interested in Hannah. Maybe he did really like Hannah. Maybe she really was his date to Fall Fest. Maybe, just maybe Kate Tunney, had gotten it wrong. Kate didn't like thinking that about herself. She prided herself on her intuition, which had never failed this many times in a single week.

She excused herself and walked over to where April and Andie were whispering in hushed voices.

"Andie, it's okay," April smiled sadly. "It just wasn't meant to be."

"No, it's not okay." Andie stopping talking as Kate approached. "What?" she said in an annoyed tone to Kate.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kate replied.

"Why don't you just go back to flirting with Bordy!" Andie shot back.

"Andie!" April stared at disbelief at her friend.

"Bordy? I never flirted ..." Kate tried to defend herself.

"Oh please," Andie crossed her arms over her chest. "April told me that as soon as you got back from lunch you asked him to Fall Fest."

"Andie!" April's eyes widened.

"That was…," Kate tried to speak but Andie wouldn't let her.

"I thought you liked Pogue."

"What?" Kate gasped. "Why would you…?"

"Get your stuff. I'm taking you back to the dorms." Andie stormed away, shoving the phone in one pocket while removing her keys from the other.

"Andie, wait!" Kate chased after her.

"Kate," April caught her arm. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "If I knew she was going to get so mad at you I wouldn't have said anything."

"Why is she mad at me?" Kate's hands balled into fists. "Does she have a thing for Bordy?"

The blonde haired girl hesitated, hands fumbling in front of her.

"That's one way to put it."

_Andie likes Bordy._

Kate Tunney stood there completely flabbergasted. THAT was the last thing she expected to hear. But then again, it would explain Bordy's elusiveness when she had questioned him about Andie. Clearly the feelings weren't mutual.

"Isn't she dating Pogue?"

"They're just friends," April replied grabbing her coat. "I'll ride with you guys back to the dorms."

"I don't like Bordy," Kate told April as she followed the petite girl toward the rest of the group. The boys were throwing armfuls of hay at each other. Kate glanced over briefly at Pogue whose long locks were disheveled, bits of yellow straw stuck out from almost everywhere. She decided right then it was time to come clean.

"I like Pogue."

"What?" April stopped walking and turned around.

"I like Pogue," Kate repeated, keeping her voice low. Not that anyone would hear her over the racket the guys were making. "I didn't say anything because I thought he was dating Andie. Then today at lunch Hannah told me he was dating you and Andie. I don't like guys like that, so I asked Bordy if he wanted to go to Fall Fest with me as friends."

April was quiet for a minute, absorbing everything Kate had just said.

"Um, okay. First of all, if you knew Pogue you would know that he would _never_ date two girls at the same time. And second, Kira didn't mention the "friends" part of you asking Bordy to Fall Fest," April folded her hands together.

"Wait a minute," Kate crossed her arms. "Kira told you I asked Bordy to Fall Fest?"

"We should go talk to Andie."

They took a few steps over to where the pair of girls were chatting away.

Kaylee was talking about the party at Marblehead, which had just begun to get fun when it started pouring. Then Hannah chimed in giving her the scoop on a few scandalous hook-ups that occurred; including Bordy Becklin and Melanie Higgins. Seems they were lip-locked for the better portion of the evening.

"Did you say Melanie Higgins?" April gasped.

"Yeah," Hannah laughed. "I heard they're going to Fall Fest together."

"So Giraffe finally got a boyfriend," Kaylee smiled. "Never thought that would happen. I mean what guy in their right mind would date Provost Higgin's neice?"

"I just think it's hilarious that she's what, like five inches taller than him," Hannah chuckled. "Imagine what they'll look like dancing together."

"Especially if she wears heels," Kaylee added.

"I think Bordy needs to wear the heels!" Hannah snorted.

"We're going to go out to Andie's car. Can I borrow your umbrella?" April asked the girls, who didn't mind loaning it to her. As they continued their mocking of Bordy and Melanie Higgins, April grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her toward the exit.

"Please do not mention any of that to Andie," she pleaded.

"Okay," Kate agreed. She put on her coat which was now cold and wet. "Ugh." She took it back off.

"It's freezing outside. You need to wear a coat or you'll get sick," April warned.

"If I wear a soaking wet coat outside I'll definitely get sick," Kate countered.

"Here," April picked up Pogue's jacket and handed it to her. "Wear this."

"But that's Pogue's."

"Something tells me he won't mind at all," April smiled.

Kate took the jacket and slid her arms into the sleeves. The jacket was big, but not overly baggy. It fit the way a boyfriend's stuff should.

_Boyfriend._

Kate thought as she caught herself sniffing the lining of the leather jacket.

"Come on," April urged. "You can smell it in the car."

Kate's shoulders crumbled in shyly as April busted her.

The rain had slowed into a light drizzle. April held the umbrella over both of them as they made their way to Andie's car. The headlights were on and the motor was running. April opened the passenger door and moved the seat. Kate returned to her place in the back seat as April sat in the passenger seat.

"You don't have to chaperone," Andie told April. "I'm not going to push her out of a moving vehicle."

"Kate has something to tell you," April nodded to Kate. "I want you to listen to her."

"I don't…"

"And don't interrupt her," April scolded her friend. "It's very rude."

"Whatever." Andie's hands dropped from the steering wheel into her lap.

When April gave her the green light, Kate repeated what she told April in the barn about Pogue and Bordy. Andie listened and when she was finished Andie turned to face her.

"Nice touch wearing Pogue's jacket. Makes you almost credible."

"You think I'm lying?" Kate was astonished. She finally had the guts to admit her feelings (to Pogue's ex-girlfriend for Christ's sake) and Andie doesn't believe her.

"Why would she lie to you, Andie?" April defended Kate. "She's a transfer. She has NO idea what happened last year."

"Uh, Earth to April? She's Kira's roommate. And I'm pretty sure Kira would HAVE MENTIONED IT!"

"Kira wouldn't do that to Bordy and you know it." April argued.

"I can't talk about this anymore," Andie turned on the radio. Music blasted through the speakers at full force.

"ANDIE!" April yelled as she reached for the volume control.

Andie threw the car into gear and without looking behind her hit the gas pedal. Kate knew she must have put it all the way to the floor the way their bodies were thrown forward. The car sailed in reverse at an alarmingly fast rate right into a pair of oncoming headlights.

Lights flashed and a horn honked.

Both Kate and April screamed.

A large pick-up truck had just pulled into the driveway. The two vehicles were on a collision course. Andie slammed on the brakes, but with all the rain and mud the vehicle skidded.

"SHIT!" Andie screamed as her car fishtailed and she lost control.

_I'm going to DIE!_

Kate ducked her head into her lap.

_Don't let me die. Please don't let me die!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Why don****'****t you kiss the girl?**

Kate's elbows dug into her mid-section, palms pressed hard against her face as she waited for the impending crash. Waiting for the forceful jolt that would no doubt throw her forward into the front seat. Maybe even into the windshield. Why hadn't she put on her seatbelt? Hell – why had she even come here in the first place?

She knew better.

Her gut told her to stay at the dorms and she hadn't listened.

Now she was going to pay the price.

Kate dug her feet against the floor as every molecule of every muscle in her body tightened up in anticipation.

But then the strangest thing happened…

There was no impact, but the car stopped. Not just stopped moving, but stopped altogether. The radio went silent. The engine shut down. The headlights were out. The wipers were frozen in the center of the windshield. But there was no momentum. Kate remained in her seat as though they'd slowed to a halt at a red light.

"What the hell?" Andie said in astonishment.

"That was definitely weird," April agreed.

Kate sat up and looked at the two girls in the front seat who were just as surprised (if not more) than she was. Andie fiddled with the shifter and the ignition and got the car to start again, only this time it was in Park.

"I don't understand," Andie thought aloud. "It's is a brand new car. This shouldn't have happened."

"Maybe you tripped a sensor?" April suggested. "My dad is always complaining about new cars and all the electronic stuff."

"Maybe," Andie replied. Though she didn't seem convinced and for the record, neither was Kate. She didn't know a lot about new cars, but she did know that they didn't just shut down – even if you were about to get in an accident.

"You should have the dealer look at it tomorrow," April continued. "I mean what if that happened when you were on the highway. It's dangerous."

"Yeah," Andie agreed. "I'll call them tomorrow."

There was a knock at the window and Andie hit a button lowering it. A super cute guy leaned in the window and smiled at them.

"Hey Bradway, trying to keep the insurance industry in business?" he asked Andie.

"Yeah. I heard State Farm has some fine looking adjusters," she replied. "And now that I'm single..."

"Hi Matt," April interrupted.

"Hi April."

"Have you met Kate?"

"Not yet."

Kate found herself put on the spot. Matt was definitely good-looking. Even in the dark she could see his deep brown eyes and big blonde curls.

"Matt, this is Kate Tunney. Kate, this is Matt Hodges," April made the formal introduction

"She just transferred in," Andie added.

"Hi Matt," Kate said grinning.

"Hey Kate," Matt leaned further into the car, reaching his arm past Andie to shake Kate's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Kate replied, with a subtle hint of flirtiness.

"How about a little personal space, Hodges?" Andie wriggled out from underneath Matt's armpit and pushed him back out the window.

"Keep treating me like that and I won't share."

"Share what?" April asked.

"The keg we ripped off a bunch of juniors down at Marblehead."

"You stole a whole keg by yourself?" April's mouth dropped open.

"I had some help."

He backed away from the window letting them see two other boys unloading a keg from the back of the pick-up truck. It seemed everyone had come out from the barn to witness the event.

"Nice!" Andie took her keys and got out of the car. April opened her door and then moved the seat to let Kate out.

Kate stood next to the car watching all of them gather around the keg as though it was some sort of celebrity. She was having trouble comprehending this roller-coaster ride of a night she was experiencing. In fact she was almost certain her brain might explode. First Andie luring her here under the pretense of having a séance and supposedly 'helping' April get together with Reid. Then Andie and Reid's fighting causing Pogue to leave and subsequently Kate following him out to make sure he was alright only to find out they were trespassing. Lastly Andie's near meltdown over Bordy (of all people) and the near-miss in her car. And now the icing on the cake – a nice underage drinking party – the sinking feeling was getting stronger and stronger. She HAD to get out of here before something bad really happened.

Kate slowly ambled toward her fellow students, who were now heading toward the barn. The keg floated above them, perched on the shoulders of some of the guys. She saw Pogue lag behind, waiting for her.

"New look?" he asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"April said you wouldn't mind." Kate didn't know what else to say, feeling more than a little self-conscious, wearing his jacket without his permission. It wasn't like it was her idea to wear it.

"April said that?" Pogue responded as he stepped beside her, hand dangling dangerously close to hers. Kate thought for a second he was reaching for it, like he wanted to hold her hand. But he never touched her and she felt foolish for even thinking something so stupid.

"I'll give it back," she told him, sucking her hands up into the sleeves, preparing to take it off. All she could think about was that he probably heard her telling April she liked him. That was even more embarrassing than the cheese thing.

"I didn't mean it like that," he corrected. "It's just, uh…," he paused. Tongue jutted out past his teeth, wetting his lips. "You can wear it," he finished.

Kate looked over at him, catching a hint of discomfort. Which got her thinking – what would make a guy like Pogue Parry uncomfortable? _What if he did overhear me? What if he doesn't like me? Oh my God! Change_ _the subject._ _Change the subject!_

"So that's the famous Matt Hodges?" Kate said, indicating the guy opening the barn door.

"Yep. That's him."

"Look at those curls," Kate complimented, cocking her head sideways at the Senior. "I don't think I've ever seen hair like that on a guy before. It's cute."

"Okay," Pogue muttered.

"So does he have a girlfriend?" she asked. Berating herself for such an idiotic question. If he was taking April to Fall Fest, he probably wasn't in a relationship.

"Um," Pogue cleared his throat. "I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering," Kate flattened her hands against her sides, trying to think of something else to talk about. Why was making small talk with Pogue so difficult?

Inside the barn was chaos. The roof had started to leak in three different places. Everyone was busily moving things around, to keep them from getting wet and to make room for the keg. Kate parted ways with Pogue in order to help Hannah and Kaylee collect the scattered remains of snacks. Tyler unloaded the cooler so they could use the ice for the keg. Andie and April were sorting the blankets and sleeping bags. Pogue joined Reid and together they were moving bales of hay around. The three senior boys were busy with the keg - trying to get the tap to work.

As Kate was shoving half-full sleeves of crackers back into the box, she caught Matt looking at over at her. The first time she thought it was a fluke, but the second time Andie saw it too and made a point to throw a handful of straw at him. He immediately looked away.

"What do you know about Matt?" Kate asked Kaylee, who was closest to her.

"Ummm, why?" Kaylee replied.

"Just curious," Kate told her. "He seems nice."

"He's like, the perfect guy," Hannah answered. "So smart and funny and gorgeous…"

"He's also slept with almost every female in the senior class," Kaylee added.

"Present company included," Hannah whispered to Kate, thumbing toward Kaylee who fought to hide a smile.

"Just once," Kaylee whispered. "But it was soooo worth it. He's HUGE. I'm talking…," Kaylee spread her hands apart almost a foot.

Kate felt her cheeks flush. Did Kaylee not know the meaning of T.M.I.?

"Too bad he only dates girls in his class," Hannah sighed longingly. "I would take him over Reid any day."

"But I thought you really liked Reid?" Kate asked her. The way Hannah acted around Reid gave Kate the impression that she was totally into him.

"I do. I mean, Reid's a fun guy to hang out with and he's totally fuck-able," Hannah stated matter-of-factly.

"But why have the boy, when you can have the man?" Kaylee poked her friend in the side. Hannah made a crude comment about male genitalia and Kate decided it was time to help someone else.

She set down the box of crackers on the nearest hay bale and walked over to where April and Andie were rolling out a pair of sleeping bags. Pogue was handing Reid bales of hay, which Reid was stacking; blocking off a corner of the barn.

"I think that's enough privacy for anyone who wants to have drunken sex," Andie was saying.

Kate put one foot in front of the other pivoting 180 degrees toward Matt and his friends. She did not want to have anything to with 'sex' sleeping arrangements.

They were pumping the tap and filling empty soda bottles with beer, taking samples as they did so.

"It's just foam," they complained.

"Matt, hi again," Kate interrupted waving to him and the other boys, who stopped what they were doing to blow kisses her way. It was then she realized they were some of the students who were seated at Andie's table at the library earlier that day.

"Hi Kate," Matt said. "I see you've already met Randy and Josh."

Kate felt herself blushing.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have a hammer would you?" one of the guys asked as held the now detached tap in one hand.

"No. Sorry." Kate folded her hands together in front of her.

"I've got some tools out in the truck." Matt got up and grabbed a set of keys. "C'mon," he said to Kate who was more than happy to follow him outside.

"So where did you transfer from?" he asked.

"Worcester Academy," Kate answered proudly. It was the largest and best private school in Worcester, Massachusetts. However, Spenser was ranked the number one private school in the entire state, which is why she'd been on the waiting list for two years.

"There was a guy at pitching camp from Worcester," Matt replied as he held the door open for her.

"Pitching camp? You play baseball?"

"Varsity since my freshman year," Matt grinned.

Kate was impressed. If Spenser was anything like Worcester, freshmen never made the varsity team unless they were damn near prodigies in the sport.

"His name was, um…," Matt thought for a moment. "…Tom…something."

"Tom O'Schull?" Kate asked. Tom was in her grade, but she didn't think he played baseball.

"O'Schull. No. I don't think that was it. He always walked around like this," Matt changed his gait, taking large-bouncing strides ahead.

Kate laughed so hard she nearly fell over.

"Do you know who I'm talking about?" Matt asked.

"Tim Hays," Kate managed to say through her laughter.

"Tim! Yes! We called him "Hopper"," Matt explained. "Where's my glove? Gotta find my glove," he said as he paraded around her in circles mocking Tim's walk.

Kate followed Matt to his truck while he continued his various impersonations as he looked for a hammer. She laughed especially hard at a near-perfect rendition of Provost Higgins' welcome speech.

"You're funny," she smiled at him. "I like that."

"Thanks," he smiled back. "So do you do any impressions?"

"Me?" Kate winced. "No. Definitely not."

"Awww, come on." Matt set a small toolbox on the bench seat. "You have to have at least one."

"Nope," Kate shook her head.

"How about an accent? Can you do any good accents?"

"No. No good or bad accents."

"What about funny voices?" Matt rummaged through his tool box. "Everyone can do a funny voice."

Kate bit her lip.

"I know that look," Matt pointed at her. "You can, can't you?"

"It's just something stupid I do with my friends back home," Kate hung her head shyly.

"Let it be something stupid you do for your friends here too." Matt stopped what he was doing and gave Kate his full attention.

"It's really dumb." Kate nervously flicked her fingertips against each other. Here she was in front of Matt Hodges, who from the little bits that she'd heard, was one of the most popular guys in the Senior class and she definitely did not want to do the "Goo-Goo" voice (as her friends called it) for him.

"I'll be the judge of that." Matt leaned back against the truck and waited.

Just then Kate's phone rang.

"Saved by the ring-tone," Matt said as he went back to his toolbox.

"Hello," Kate said as she answered the call.

"Where are you?" Kira's sharp voice asked.

"Putnam Barn," Kate replied.

"Putnam Barn? What are you doing all the way out there?"

"I was…" Kate began to explain but Kira interrupted.

"You better get your ass back here. ASAP. They're looking for you – you know."

"Who?"

"The House Masters."

"Why are they looking for me?"

"Curfew was ten minutes ago, Kate."

"But…"

"I'll cover for you as much as I can but you have to get back here – NOW!"

"Okay. Okay." Kate hastily agreed and hung up the phone._ Shit. Shit. Shit._ Her parents would be so angry at her if she got into trouble. Pressing the phone into her chin she tried to think of how she could get back to the dorms. Would Andie leave to take her back? Probably not. Asking April to drive was out of the question. She looked over at the cars. She wasn't sure if Kaylee or Hannah drove out here – she could ask one of them but she doubted either of them would want to leave. Maybe Tyler? Then she looked over at Matt and the truck.

"Hey Matt," she walked up beside him. "I just got a called from my roommate that the House Masters are looking for me."

"That sucks," Matt winced. "I was looking forward to hanging out with you."

"Maybe we still can," Kate smiled. "I kinda need a ride back to the dorms."

"So you're using me for my truck," Matt countered.

"And your company." She knew that most boys responded well to flirting.

"On one condition," Matt's smile grew broader.

"What's that?"

"You do the voice for me."

Kate laughed and gave Matt a playful shove. He responded by grabbing her around the waist and lifting her a foot off the ground.

"Nooooo," Kate squealed as Matt dangled her over a large puddle. He threatened to put her down in it, unless she did "the voice." Kate kicked and wriggled but Matt was much stronger than she was. Finally Kate gave in.

"Please put me down," she said in her funny voice. Matt started laughing and swung her around, putting her down safely.

"That is definitely a funny voice," he told her. "Let me just take this inside first," he gestured to the toolbox, "And I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you," Kate replied. "I have to get my jacket and bag."

Together they walked back over to the barn. Matt held the door open for Kate, who gasped aloud as she stepped inside.

Hannah was being held upside down by Josh and Randy over the keg. Andie was holding her hair in a ponytail as Reid held something against her mouth. April, Pogue and Tyler stood there watching as Kaylee screamed "Drink, Hannah, Drink!"

"What are they doing to her!" Kate exclaimed in shock.

"That's a keg stand," Matt pointed in their direction.

"I don't know what that is," Kate stammered.

"Wow," Matt put his free arm around her. "We're going to have a lot of fun with you this year."

When Josh and Randy put Hannah down, Kate noticed that her face, hair and shirt were soaked. She and Reid proceeded to have a disagreement because Hannah claimed he 'wasn't holding it right.' Kate wasn't sure what they were talking about and she wasn't going to stick around to find out. As Kate picked up her bag and her jacket, Matt walked over to his friends and gave them the toolbox. She overheard him say that he was giving her a ride back to the dorms but he'd be back and they had better save him some beer.

As they were leaving the barn, Pogue caught up to them.

"Hey man, can I catch a ride back too?" he asked Matt.

"Sure," Matt agreed and the three of them walked back to the truck.

Matt unlocked the doors and stepped in front of Pogue to open the passenger side for her. Kate put her foot on the step deck and tried to climb in, but Matt's truck was high off the ground and she didn't quite make it up to the seat on her first attempt.

"I'll give you a boost," Matt offered as his hands grasped her hips. Kate tried again and this time she made it in without a problem.

"You need a boost too?" Matt asked Pogue.

Kate smiled as Pogue gave Matt a queer look.

"Naw, man. I'm okay." Pogue stepped up and slid into the seat beside Kate.

Matt got in the driver's seat, and started the truck. The engine roared to life with a deep rumble. Kate could feel the vibration under her.

"I've never been in a pick-up truck before," she told Matt.

"First time, huh?"

"Yeah," Kate admitted.

"I get that a lot." Matt shifted gears as he smiled to himself.

"I just bet you do," Pogue mumbled.

Kate looked back and forth between the two boys completely missing the sexual innuendo.

Matt navigated the truck through a three point turn and then drove down the gravel driveway toward the road. The ride was bumpy reminding Kate of the night Tyler drove the Hummer through the Dells. And just like that night, Kate felt a little smushed. Matt and Pogue both had broad shoulders and the bench seat didn't have that much room. It was like sitting on the hump in the backseat of a car.

Pogue noticed her discomfort and shifted in his seat, trying to give Kate a little more room. It didn't help much but she appreciated his attempt.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"Is this better?" Matt asked putting his arm along the back edge of the seat, which essentially meant his arm was around Kate. She was able to straighten up in her seat.

"Definitely," Kate replied moving further under Matt's arm. She wanted to give Pogue some space back as he was pressed up against the door. That's when she noticed he didn't seem very happy. In fact, he seemed almost angry.

Kate didn't know what to say or do. But she had other things to worry about beside Pogue – more specifically how much trouble she was going to be in for breaking curfew.

* * *

**Nearing the finish line... only two chapters left...  
Reviews are always appreciated.  
-Gemma**


	12. Chapter 12

**You gotta kiss the girl**

"You're going to be fine. Trust me." The comforting arm of Matt Hodges's was still around her as they walked up to the main door of the dormitory. "First offense is a couple detentions. It's no big deal. We've all done our time. Right Pogue?"

"Yeah," Pogue agreed sullenly as he followed behind them.

Kate smiled weakly at Matt's attempt to soothe her fears. She knew she must have sounded like some kind of freak the entire ride here as she rambled on and on about getting into trouble. Last year she broke curfew all the time, but it was different living at home. Her father would wait up and give her a long lecture about rules and boundaries and then ground her for a week or two. But here at Spenser she knew the punishments were much stricter. She'd suffer though a month of detentions as long as they didn't call her parents.

There were two House Masters waiting at the door, clipboards in hand. "ID please," one of them said rather disdainfully. Matt removed his arm from Kate's shoulders and reached into his pocket.

"Not you Mr. Hodges," the taller of the House Masters said waving him through.

Kate fumbled with her purse. Of course she couldn't find her ID right away which caused the House Master to sigh with annoyance.

"Mr. Parry, your mother signed you out for the weekend," the other one announced looking through the sheets of paper on his clipboard. "We weren't expecting you to return until Monday morning."

"Yeah, I uh, forgot my homework," Pogue said lamely.

"Go ahead," he waved the biker through.

Kate finally found her ID behind her library card. She stood by nervously as the House Master examined it.

"Well, well, well. This is Miss Tunney," he said to his counterpart. "Running a little late this evening?"

"I, uh, ummm." Kate wasn't sure whether or not to even attempt a lie at this point.

"We'll see you Monday after classes," he handed her a pink slip. "In detention."

Kate took the paper and hung her head. She was angry at herself for letting this night get so far out of her control. _Never again_. She told herself.

She walked over to where the hall split between the boys' wing and the girls' wing. Matt and Pogue were both waiting for her.

"See?" Matt said with an all-knowing smile. "Painless."

"I guess," Kate shrugged. "Thanks again for driving me back."

"It was my pleasure," Matt said as he removed his cell phone from his pocket. "Didn't know what you had planned for tomorrow," he continued. "But a bunch of us do a pre-Fall Fest brunch at Penny's. It's a little tradition we started Freshman year. Why don't you give me your number?" He typed her name into his speed dial. "And I'll give you a call with the details."

"Brunch sounds nice," Kate took the phone from him and typed in her cell number and handed it back. Matt pressed a few buttons on his phone and Kate's cell began to ring.

"Is that you?" she asked taking out her phone and looking at the display.

"Yep," Matt smiled. "And now you have MY number."

From beside Matt, Pogue let out an audible snort and walked toward the boys' dorm.

"Goodnight," Kate called after him but he ignored her. There was an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched him disappear behind the large set of doors. _He barely said anything to me all night. He must hate me. _Kate felt a fool for telling April and Andie that she liked him.

"So we'll talk tomorrow?"

Kate turned back to Matt and nodded. "Looking forward to it."

"Me too."

She waved a small goodbye and went up to her room. Kira was sitting up in her bed, the latest teen fashion magazine laid out in front of her.

"It's about time," she said, voice flooding with relief.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Kate told her roommate. She set her purse and phone down on the vanity.

"I was a little worried about you."

"Worry no more. I'm back safe and sound." Kate draped her wet jacket over the chair, grabbed her pj's from the drawer and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she came back out, Kira was staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?" Kate asked as she pulled back her hair into a pony-tail.

Kira held up Kate's phone. "Were you with Matt Hodges?" she gasped.

Kate took her phone away from Kira and gave the girl a dirty look. "Why were you going through my phone?"

"Were you with him or not?"

"I'd appreciate if you asked before going through my stuff," Kate informed Kira.

"Fine, next time I'll ask." Kira's face contorted expressing her disapproval of such a restriction.

"Thank you," Kate slipped under her covers.

"So were you with Matt Hodges?" Kira asked again.

"He gave me a ride," she told her nosey roommate.

"And when you say "he gave me a ride" you really mean you had sex.…"

"What I really mean," Kate interrupted her. "Is that he drove me back to the dorms, Kira." Kate snorted out a laugh at the ridiculousness of her interpretation. "There was no sex of any kind involved."

"Oh," Kira sounded disappointed.

Kate returned to her position under the covers and closed her eyes. Her mind was finally beginning to slow down. She couldn't wait to call Jessica tomorrow and give her all the details of this eventful evening. She wondered what Jess would think of the crazy people at this school. _She'll love it._ Kate thought to herself. _She'll probably want to come visit me._

In the quiet of the room Kira's voice broke through with a soft, "Have you ever?"

"Have I ever what?" Kate repeated, eyes still closed.

"Had sex."

Kate's eyes bolted open. "No," she answered cautiously. Not sure where this conversation was going or if she wanted to discuss something so personal with Kira.

"Is that a genuine "No" or an - I did it once but it doesn't count – No?"

"The first one."

"Me too."

"Wait a minute," Kate rolled over so she was facing Kira. "You and Aaron – haven't done it?" This was a direct contradiction of what Bordy had said the other night.

"Not yet," Kira sighed. "But he _REALLY_ wants to. I mean _REALLY, REALLY_ wants to."

"The other night when Bordy and I hung out, he said it was because you and Aaron were "doing it"." Kate used the air quotes.

"If by 'IT' he means yoga, then yes Aaron and I were doing IT."

"Aaron does yoga?" Kate didn't know whether to laugh or cringe at the mental image of that.

"Yes," Kira rested her head on her hand. "But that's privileged information."

"So Bordy doesn't know?"

"Nope. Every time he sees us put in the Enya CD, he leaves because he thinks we're having sex."

"Too funny."

"I think we've scarred him for life," Kira smiled.

"So is Aaron a virgin too?"

"No, he's not." Kira's smile faded instantly. "Over the summer he went with his brother and some of his brother's loser friends to Cancun and they basically hung out with a bunch of sluts for three weeks."

"What a prick!" Kate exclaimed. "I can't believe you're still with him after he did something like that."

"I talked to my mom about it and she said it's just something boys do. You know that phrase "sowing their oats", well that's what it means."

"That doesn't make it okay," Kate argued wondering what the hell kind of mother would tell their daughter that it's perfectly acceptable for their boyfriend to cheat on them. Not her own mother – that's for DAMN sure.

"I know. I was really upset about not being his first. But my mom says that I should be grateful. She said boys our age don't know what they're doing, they just want to get off in as short a time as possible and could care less about their partner."

"What else does your mom say?" Kate could see that Mrs. Snider was just full of deluded insight. No wonder Kira had such low self-esteem.

"She said that I should wait until I'm married. That way I know I'm with the right person and that they'll care as much about as making me happy as I will about them."

Kate nodded in agreement. That last piece of advice was almost exactly what her own mother had told her. Except substitute "thirty" in place of "married."

"But I've been thinking that maybe I should have sex. Everyone else here is."

"I doubt everyone at Spenser is having sex." _What the hell kind of a school is this?_

"That's true. The ugly girls and the fat people probably aren't. But everyone else is. Ask around."

"Well, I'm not. And I don't fit into either of those categories." Kate brushed her hair back over her shoulder indignantly. She wasn't conceited by nature, and didn't mean to come off that way. But Kate Tunney was neither ugly nor fat and did not appreciate being associated with either.

"But Aaron really wants to and I'm afraid if I don't…"

"…he'll break up with you," Kate finished.

"Pretty much."

"If he does, then he's an asshole and you're better off without him."

"And I know that," Kira's brow creased. "I know I should make him treat me with a little more respect. That I should stand up for myself more. But, I'm in love with him, Kate."

"I think you should listen to your mom and wait," Kate told her roommate.

"He wants to do it tomorrow night after Fall Fest," Kira confessed. "After the dance we're going to spend the night on his parents' yacht. It's going to be just us. No Bordy or Ryan. He said he's going to make it really special," Kira paused to twirl a curl around her finger. "How can I say no to that?"

"I don't know, Kira." Kate sighed. "But I think if you do it – you're going to regret it."

"I think I'll regret _not_ doing it."

"Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind," Kate turned back on her side, away from Kira.

"Yeah. I guess I have."

Kate closed her eyes and settled into her own rhythmic breathing. Before she knew it she was fast asleep; and that sleep brought a most unusual dream:

OoO  
(Begin Dream Sequence)

She wasn't sure why she was back at Worcester Academy, but she was; walking down the hallway with her best friend, Jessica by her side. She was surrounded by familiar faces. A warm, happy feeling engulfed her and she smiled at everyone, even kids she normally would ignore. It was good to be back home.

"There's the new girl," Jessica whispered in her ear. "She just transferred in."

The girl was hidden by her locker door so Kate couldn't see her face. What she did see was her clothes; a white blouse half-tucked into short skirt (eerie similar to the Spenser uniform skirt) with a hint of black shorts sticking out from beneath. Kate stared at the girl as they passed by, trying to get a glimpse of her face.

"Stop staring," Jessica whispered elbowing her in the side. "She might see you."

The girl must have heard Jess, because she turned around and looked right at them. Kate felt herself gasping with shock.

"Andie?" she said looking into the familiar face. "What are you doing here?"

Andie didn't answer, she just reached into her locker and took out a jacket. A leather jacket identical to Pogue's, and gave it to her. Then she shut her locker door and walked down the hallway.

"Why did she give you her jacket?" Jessica asked.

Kate lifted the jacket to her nose and sniffed it. The distinct smell of Pogue Parry rose through her nostrils.

"It's not her jacket," Kate told her best friend. "It's Pogue's."

"So what's going on with you and Pogue?" Jessica asked as they continued walking. "You never called me back with an update."

"I don't know if there is an update or not," Kate told her best friend. "Tonight was an absolute disaster. The only good thing that happened was I met a guy named, Matt Hodges who happens to know Tom O'Schull."

"Is Matt hot?"

"Definitely."

"Hotter than Pogue?"

Kate had to think about that for a minute. "I'd have to see Matt shirtless to make an informed decision," she told Jessica.

"They're both that hot, huh?"

"Yeah. They are."

"You need to send me pictures so I have someone to fantasize about."

"What about Nick Lachey? Or are you over him?" Jess had been a devoted fan of 98 Degrees since middle school.

"So over him. He totally married the wrong Jessica as far as I'm concerned."

Suddenly Andie walked past them at a fast pace. The zipper on her Harley Davidson backpack wasn't closed all the way and with each step things fell to the floor.

"Excuse me? New girl?" Jessica called. "You're dropping stuff."

Kate and Jessica followed the path of fallen items. A red pen. A yellow highlighter. A bag of Swedish fish. Kate stopped and picked up the candy.

"You should keep that," Jessica told her. "It is your favorite."

"I should give it back," Kate looked down the hall for Andie but she was gone. "I'm going to drop it in her locker."

"Why bother?" Jessica said. "She'll never miss it."

"Because it's the right thing to do," Kate told her. Besides, Andie's locker wasn't that far away. Kate smoothed out the package as best she could and tried to shove it up through the locker's vents and into the locker. But it was too thick and wouldn't fit.

"Looks like you'll have to keep them," Jessica said.

"I can make them fit," Kate pressed the pack against the smooth metal locker, compressing it and tried again and again. It was like no matter what she did, the damn fish would not fit through the opening.

"You know we're going to be late," Jessica said urgently. "Can't you just give them to her later?"

"I guess I'll have to." The package of fish went into her backpack as she and Jessica rushed down the hallway to their class. They were still several classrooms away when the bell started ringing.

"Oh no," Jessica cried out as they ran faster. "No! No! No!"

(End Dream Sequence)  
OoO

"NO! NO! NO!"

Kate thrashed awake, nearly falling out of bed. She sat with dazed start, rubbing her eyes as she jumped up from the mattress.

"Nooooo!" Kira screamed from behind the bathroom door. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!"

"Kira? Kira are you alright?" Kate asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"NO! I'm not alright!" Kira complained. "I just got my freaking period! A freaking WEEK early!"

It was then Kate noticed that Kira had pulled the sheets and mattress pad off her bed.

"It's like the freaking mother of all periods!" Kira continued.

"Do you need me to get you a tampon? Or a pad?"

"I need a freaking diaper!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Kate closed her eyes and leaned her forehead tiredly against the door. This whole roommate thing sucked. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Can you go to the infirmary and get me some Tylenol? These freaking cramps are killing me!"

"Alright." Kate agreed. It was just after seven in the morning; way to early for this kind of drama. She changed into a pair of sweats and her new Spenser hoodie, pulled on a pair of her athletic socks and then her Nikes. Hair went up into a ponytail and then she was all set to go.

The infirmary wasn't far from the dorms, but it did require a brief venture outside. The sun was shining much too brightly for this hour. The dew covered grass left wet marks on her shoes. Kate mumbled under her breath about her little errand. When she rounded the corner she saw a long line of girls waiting outside.

"Is this line for the infirmary?" Kate asked taking her place behind a rather plain looking brunette.

"Yep," the girl told her.

Kate let out a sigh as counted the number of people in front of her. She was at least twenty people deep and that was only up to the door. She had no idea what to expect once she got inside. The line hadn't advanced at all, but three more girls took their place in line behind her.

Kate stood there idly, shifting her weight from side to side. She smoothed out her ponytail, picked some of that yellow "sand" crust from her right eye and flicked it to the ground. She pushed up the sleeves of her hoodie to her elbows then began to play with the drawstrings that dangled over the Spenser logo.

While she was swinging her room keys on her pointer finger, she saw Tyler and Pogue walking out of the building which housed the pool. They both had wet heads and towels hanging over their shoulders. Kate watched them cross over the paved area on their way to the dorms. Tyler happened to look over in her direction. Kate made eye contact with him and waved – just a small wave – since she wasn't exactly sure of their friendship status yet.

The back of Tyler's hand hit Pogue's bicep, catching the biker's attention. Tyler then flat out pointed toward her. Kate smiled and waved again, this time a little bigger. Tyler smiled and waved back. Pogue didn't wave or smile, he just gave her one of those nods that boys' are known for and kept walking.

Now Kate was convinced that she'd done something wrong. She wasn't exactly sure what, but she hoped it wasn't because she liked him and he didn't like her back. While she'd be perfectly content to be friends – what if he felt weird being around her because he knew she liked him. Why did boys have to make everything so damn complicated?

"Why are there so many people in line?" Kate heard someone ask behind her.

"It's Fall Fest," the girl said tiredly. "You should see the line the day of Prom."

Kate smiled, catching on to what the girl meant. She turned around and added to their conversation. "I guess everyone needs aspirin for their hangovers."

"Aspirin?" the girl looked at her strangely. "This is the free condom line."

"The free condom line?" Kate repeated. She had no idea Spenser had such a thing.

"That's why you're here isn't it?"

"No. I came for Tylenol."

"Then you can just cut up to the front," the girl pointed to where the doors were. "And tell the nurse."

"Thanks," Kate replied quickly getting out of her spot. She looked over to where Pogue and Tyler had been walking, but they were already gone. _Oh my God. Oh my God. _She couldn't believe that they had seen her standing in the condom line. _Maybe they don't know about the condoms. Oh who am I kidding! Of course they know. And when they saw me – I WAVED! - Hey guys, look at me – I'm getting free condoms - Oh my God. I know what they must thinking – What Pogue must be thinking…..ARGH!_

She knew she had to make a point to say something to them so they wouldn't think she was a slut. But would saying something make her seem like a slut-in-denial? Where was Jess when she needed her?

Once she was in the infirmary, the process took about two minutes. She showed her ID. They checked her file for parental authorization and then she was handed a single packet of Extra-strength Tylenol. On her way back to her room she passed by the cafeteria. The scent of bacon wafted through the air. Kate peeked inside the door and saw Tyler and Pogue in line. She dashed up to her dorm and dropped off the Tylenol for Kira, who was still in the bathroom. She took her own hairbrush and bath caddy to the hall bathroom to freshen up.

The bathroom was an absolute madhouse. Girls were actually pushing each other out of the way to get to the showers.

"Hey watch it!" Kate snapped at girl who bumped into her.

"The showers are all out of hot water!" someone yelled.

"It's not even seventy-thirty yet!"

"This is bullshit!" another girl announced.

"I'm showering in the locker room."

"That's a good idea."

There was a rush as a half dozen girls tried to fit through the doorway at once. Kate backed up flush against the wall to let them pass. When they were gone a few girls still remained. Kate set her things down at one of the free sinks and removed the rubber band from her hair.

"Is it always this crazy when there's a dance?" Kate asked the tall anorexic-looking girl next to her.

"This is nothing," the girl replied. "Wait until Prom."

"I'm scared just thinking about it."

"You're Katherine Tunney, right?"

"Yeah, you're..?

"Melanie Higgins," the sickly-thin girl replied extending her hand. "And yes, Provost Higgins is my uncle. But no, that is not the reason I go here. I passed the entrance exams just like everyone else."

"Okay," Kate said as she took the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry," Melanie apologized half-heartedly. "I know what people say about me behind my back and I always feel like I have to justify my place here."

"I understand," Kate smiled sympathetically.

"No, you don't," Melanie replied icily, taking her hand back and gathering her things. "You're just as phony as everyone else here."

"Nice meeting you too," Kate called, killing her with kindness, as Melanie made her grand exit. Kate took out her brush and ran it once through her midnight hair. Melanie definitely had some issues. She looked around at the remaining girls in the bathroom who were all making faces behind Melanie's back.

"I fucking HATE that bitch," one of them hissed quietly.

"Who doesn't?"

"Bordy Becklin."

"Bordy? Seriously?"

Kate began to feel bad for Bordy. It was starting to seem as though all (well, both) the girls who liked him had some serious mental warp-age. Though on first impressions, Melanie appeared meaner than Andie, by a long shot.

"You should have seen them last night at Marblehead. I thought she was going to suck his face off."

"Ewwww…"

"He's probably the first guy she's ever kissed."

"I think Bordy's kinda cute. Why is he with HER?"

"Probably needs a good letter of recommendation from Provost Higgins."

Everyone laughed at that comment, Kate included. She took her time making herself presentable while continuing to eavesdrop on the conversation taking place. There was nothing too interesting going on, except that three of Reid's six dates were seen in the free condom line.

When she was finished she dropped her things off at the dorm where Kira was finally out of the bathroom and putting fresh sheets on her bed.

"Just met Melanie Higgins in the bathroom," Kate commented aloud as she set her caddy down on the vanity.

"She's a peach, isn't she?" Kira snorted.

"I heard she and Bordy had a good time at Marblehead last night."

"I think they're the only ones who had a good time last night," her roommate replied bitterly. What followed was a brief angry rant about Aaron and Ryan trying to set off leftover fireworks in the rain (which did not go well at all) while Kira tried to talk them out of it (because fireworks exploding over an under-age drinking fest is NEVER a good idea) but of course Aaron and Ryan wouldn't listen to her, thus resulting in yet another fight. Kate was really beginning to wonder about the stability of Kira's relationship with her boyfriend. As far as Kate was concerned – Kira needed to dump Aaron and find herself a new man.

"Going to breakfast, do you want anything?" she asked her.

"No thanks," Kira sighed as she lay spread out on her newly made bed. "I'm bloated enough as it is. If I eat anything I probably won't fit into my dress."

Kate inwardly rolled her eyes. Kira was laying it on a little thick, in her opinion.

She glanced in the bathroom mirror, checking her reflection before continuing down to the cafeteria. Once inside she scanned the tables. Tyler and Pogue were sitting across from each other eating. Kate stepped inside, took a tray and got in line. She looked through the clear glass at the selections beneath. Yogurt, fruit, cereal = boring, boring, boring. Then there was a tray of French Toast sticks and beside it was the bacon. Kate filled her plate with both and three packets of syrup to everyone's else's one. Kate Tunney liked maple syrup and she didn't care what anyone else thought.

She made her way through the tables and chairs to where the boys were sitting.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" she asked putting on her best smile.

"Not at all, right Pogue?" Tyler moved his bag freeing up the chair beside him. Kate set her tray down on the table and took a seat. _Start with something casual, before bringing up the why you were in line at the infirmary._

"Were you guys swimming this morning?" she asked as she opened one of the packets of syrup.

"Yeah," Tyler answered. "Just trying to get in some laps in before the locker room turns into Crazy Town."

"Tell me about it," Kate said to him. "I was just in the hall showers and someone said they're already out of hot water. Isn't that insane?"

"You should see it on Prom night," Tyler laughed.

"Everyone keeps saying that," Kate began cutting up her food. "Is it really that bad?"

"Last year, I had to go home to get ready."

"Really?" Kate dipped a bite of French Toast in the syrup and put it in her mouth.

"I thought you were having brunch with Matt," Pogue said making the briefest of eye contact with her as he dug his nails into his orange and ripped the peel from it.

Of course he had to say something right when she had a mouthful of food. Kate struggled to quickly swallow the chunk of breakfast stuck in her throat so she could answer. As she choked down the partially chewed food she could feel it scraping against her esophagus. She reached for her juice to wash it down, the unanswered statement lingering heavily in the air.

The juice was halfway down her throat when there was a low rumbling crash from the entrance. Loud, hearty laughter echoed through cafeteria as the students responded to the mishap. Kate, Pogue and Tyler looked toward the door, just in time to see Reid attempting to re-stack a pile of folding chairs that he had clearly knocked over. As he tried to set one on top of the other, they'd slip and fall back to the floor.

"He's still drunk isn't he?" Pogue asked Tyler.

"I told him to stay in the fucking room and sleep it off," Tyler grumbled under his breath as his hands clenched into fists. Kate set her cup down on the table and sat back in her chair apprehensively. It looked like Tyler was about to lose it.

"Take a breath, man," Pogue said to his friend in attempt to calm him.

"I am so sick and tired of taking care of drunk people," Tyler's teeth gritted together.

"Relax, Ty," Pogue got up from his seat. "I got this." He slipped his duffle bag strap over his shoulder and threw his towel around his neck. In the distance Kate could still hear the intermittent thuds of Reid trying to stack the chairs along with the chuckling of nearby students.

She watched as Pogue maneuvered through the tables to get to Reid. He put his arm around the blonde's shoulders and whispered something in his ear as he led him out the door. When Kate looked back at Tyler, his head was bowed toward the table fingers fisted tightly in his short chestnut hair.

"You can come out now," she whispered to him. "Reid's gone."

Tyler lifted his head slowly. "You must think I'm a real jerk, huh?" he said to her.

"Not at all," Kate put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't like being around drunk people either." Tyler looked at her, as though he suspected she was just saying that for his benefit. "When people drink they get stupid and obnoxious and when you're sober it's hard to deal with. I know. I've been there."

Tyler nodded in agreement. "It's sucks when you're the only sober person."

"So how bad was last night?" Kate asked.

"Ohhh, on a scale of one to ten…," Tyler tapped his lip pretending to think. "It was about a hundred."

"That's bad."

"Next time you want to leave early, please ask ME to give you a ride back to the dorms," Tyler pleaded. "Things went…," he turned his hand into a plane and made a sinking noise – crashing it against the table.

"What happened?" Kate inquired digging into her breakfast.

Tyler then gave her the scoop on the party at the Barn. Everything was going fine until Matt came back with a funnel and four feet of tubing. Between the eight of them; April, Andie, Kaylee, Hannah, Reid, Randy, Matt and Josh; they funneled an entire keg. And that's when the puking started. The only person that didn't throw up was April 'iron stomach' Reeser. Tyler spent the whole night cleaning up after everyone, until Kaylee threw up on him. He got changed (putting the pee jeans back on) and then, well, she threw up on him again. He ended up wearing just his jacket and Reid's jeans (which Reid had taken off because "they made his balls sweat").

So Tyler in his jacket, Reid's "ball-sweating" jeans and a pair of vomited-crusted shoes attempted to muck out the soiled hay using one of the pitchforks he found in the barn, only to find that he had no idea how to use a pitchfork (apparently it's not as easy as it seems on TV). He then gave up completely, got Reid (who was only wearing his boxers – he'd removed his shirt at some point as well) Hannah (who was out cold), Kaylee (who reeked of her own vomit) and a trash bag full of their soiled clothes into the Hummer. He was on his way back to the dorms, when Kaylee threw up again. He wasn't able to pull over and get her out of the car in time – so the Hummer now had dried vomit down the door because she threw up out the window.

Needless to say, despite Tyler's euphoria that Kaylee didn't throw up IN the Hummer; he and Kaylee were not on speaking terms at the moment. Kate felt bad for him. Tyler seemed like such a nice guy. And not that she had any right to judge his girlfriend Kaylee, but Kate was sure Tyler could do better.

Tyler's phone rang and he answered. It was Kaylee. Kate couldn't hear everything, but his side of the conversation went a little like this:

"What?"

"Yes. I'm still mad."

"No. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well, not getting drunk tonight would be a good way to start."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Kaylee – if you drink…"

"I don't care…"

"…not the point…"

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Then Tyler hung up on her.

Kate sat there uncomfortably, feeling the heat of emotion radiating from the boy next to her. She knew they didn't know each other well enough to openly discuss relationship issues – but to be quite frank, she was on his side. You would think after throwing up a couple times from over-consumption, Kaylee wouldn't drink for awhile. What was wrong with the girls at this school? Sex? Drinking? What was next? Gang Wars?

"I, uh, think I'm gonna go do a few more laps in the pool," Tyler said to Kate as he got up from the table, taking his tray with him. "See ya later."

"See ya, Tyler," Kate said; taking the last bite of her bacon. Swimming would probably help him get his mind off everything. As she was finishing her last sip of juice, Josie came and stood by the corner of the table.

"Um," Josie began staring down at the books she held tightly against her chest. "Did you want to work on the nutrition project? I mean, if, you, uh aren't busy."

"I was just finishing up," Kate told her. "Let me get my stuff and I'll meet you at the library."

Kate took her tray and the one that Pogue had left and returned them to appropriate place. She went through the line again, selecting yogurt and a granola bar for Kira before heading back up to their room.

When she got through the door, Kira was sitting on her bed with a white gift bag, overflowing with tissue paper sitting next to her. She was reading the card, which had a little boy and girl holding hands on the cover. On the bed was the envelope with "Kira" written in red pen – the "i" dotted with a heart.

"It's from Aaron." Kira was oozing with excitement. "Dear Kira," she read aloud. "I know you collect Precious Moments, and I promise that tonight will be the most precious one of all. Love Aaron."

"Aaron Abbot wrote that?" Kate felt as though she might fall over in shock. He definitely did not seem like the romantic type – at all.

Kira then plucked the tissue paper from the bag and removed a white satin hanger on which hung a pale pink silk nightgown. The redhead's eyes started to well with happy tears.

"It's beautiful," Kate said as she moved closer to examine it. The soft pink tones were complimented by bits of white lace trim, along the breastline and again at the bottom. It was certainly elegant, suiting Kira perfectly. Not at all what Kate thought a guy like Aaron would choose. Maybe she'd misjudged him?

"You don't know if there's any way to stop a period do you?" Kira asked. "Like just for a couple hours?"

"I think that's pretty much impossible," Kate told her.

"Looks like I have some research to do," Kira hung the nightgown up on the closet door and opened her laptop.

"You're not serious are you?" Kate stared at Kira, who was biting her lip determinedly as she waited for the log-in screen.

"If there's a way," Kira told her. "I'll find it."

"Well, good luck with that." Kate packed up her things. "I'm heading over to the library."

"Uh-huh," Kira answered absently as she began her search query.

Kate walked through the hallway and out the door on her way to meet Josie. As she went past the infirmary she saw that the line now had several boys in it, one of which was Bordy. She slowed down a little, wondering if she should say anything to him. He had acted like a real jerk to her last night, but maybe that was because she had kind of rejected him. He had his back to her and was busy talking to another guy, so she just kept going.

The library was empty, except for Kate, three other students (one of which was Josie) and the librarian. She went to the table where Josie had already laid out in very neat, orderly piles information pertaining to their assignment. Kate felt bad as she hadn't done anything more on her own last night as it seemed Josie practically finished the project with the exception of the written report.

They sat down and reviewed everything while Josie made a very detailed outline of keys points for their presentation. Kate leaned toward Joise, crossing her legs under the table as she did. Her foot made contact with something that she assumed was one of the crosspieces under the table. She bounced her foot against it several times, as she continued her conversation. Then the table grabbed her foot.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. Not loudly, but in the quiet of the library it was practically a scream. Everyone turned to look at her as she jumped out of her chair and looked under the table for the culprit.

"What's wrong?" Josie asked as she backed up her own chair.

"Reid?" Kate was stunned to see the blonde sitting hunched over, beneath the table playing his Gameboy. "How long have you been under there?"

"Shhhh!" He slurred pressing a finger against his lips. "I'm hiding from Pogue."

"Why are you hiding from Pogue?" Kate asked as she crouched down.

"Because he's being a dick."

Reid didn't elaborate and since he was clearly still drunk, Kate just nodded in agreement and returned to her seat. Keeping her knees pressed together, now that she knew there was a boy under the table with a direct line of sight to her pelvis, she gestured to Josie that it was alright to continue.

With further interruption from Reid, the two girls spent another half hour finalizing their project. Kate made a few notes for herself of the graphs that she would make, as Josie was going to type up all the written sections. Josie packed up her things and left. Kate lagged behind, putting her papers in order as she wasn't nearly as organized as Josie. When she was finished, she ducked her head beneath the table to say 'goodbye' to Reid, only to find the blonde was sound asleep on the floor.

"Reid!" Kate whisper-shouted to him but he didn't stir. She squatted down and reached her arm under the table to shake him. "Reid! Wake up!" But still no response.

Kate wasn't sure what to do. Should she just leave him there? But what if the librarian found him? He'd get in a lot of trouble. She had to wake him up or at least try. She crawled beneath the table, so she was kneeling beside him.

"Reid!" She very lightly slapped his cheek. He didn't even flinch. "Reid," she repeated, slapping a little harder this time. Still nothing.

She tried holding his nose closed and giving him wet willies in his ears. She even tried pressing one of her socks against his face but nothing she did provoked a response of any kind. As a last resort, she folded his shirt up a little, exposing his belly and then began to poke him with her fingers. After a few attempts, she noticed his muscles were flinching a little.

"Come on, Reid," she whispered. "Wake up." She gave his side a good pinch and watched his body jerk. He was ticklish. "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up…," she repeated grabbing him over and over.

"Mmmmm….can you do that….lower…," he muttered as he clumsily tried to unbutton his pants.

"Oh my God," Kate covered her eyes and crawled out from beneath the table before she saw something she didn't want to see. As she got to her feet, she saw Pogue standing a few feet away looking at her curiously.

"OWWW! Shit!" There was a loud thud, as Reid tried to sit up and cracked his on the underside of the table.

"Reid?" Pogue said aloud as he purposefully moved to where Kate was standing.

Reid crawled out from beneath the table, pants hanging so low that his entire boxer-covered ass, was hanging out.

"What the hell man?" Pogue grabbed Reid under the arms and helped him to his feet.

"Get off me," Reid tried to push Pogue away, but it was an un-coordinated half-hearted attempt resulting Reid and Pogue both bumping into the table.

"Come on, Reid." Pogue threw one of Reid's arms around his neck and half-dragged his friend between two rows of book shelves. "We gotta get you out of here, before someone sees you,"

Reid turned around and waved good bye to Kate. "Thanks for the hand job!" he called out rather loudly. Kate's face flushed as the librarian gave her a rather disgusted look.

"What did you just say to her?" Pogue stopped dragging Reid and pinned him against the shelves, clenching the fabric of Reid's shirt angrily. Reid began chuckling in Pogue's face.

"I swear to God, Reid. I am about to beat the shit out of you," Pogue growled in his friend's face.

It was that moment when Kate's phone rang.

It was Matt Hodges.

* * *

**Once again "Josie" is the exclusive property of SilentKnightInDisguise. Be sure to read "I Caught Myself" for the complete Reid/Josie story.**

**One now one last chapter to go...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: My sincere apologies for delay in posting. Somewhere between draft 6 and draft 8 - I realized that I couldn't finish this story in just one more chapter (while including everything I wanted to). So I've made the executive decision to just keep writing until I'm done. Hope you don't mind ; D**

**-Gemma  
**

* * *

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Beneath the whir of her blow-dryer, Kate Tunney angrily ran her hair bush through her lengthy locks. It wasn't bad enough that someone started a rumor about her having sex with Pogue the other day. Noooooo. After this morning she was fairly certain she was going to be branded as a whore for the remainder of her time at Spenser Academy.

Gossip travel fast. Good gossip travels at the speed of light. If she hadn't heard them talking about it with her own ears, she might not have believed it. But from the safe confines of a bathroom stall on the floor below; she, Kate Tunney, was the topic of conversation. According to some girl named Valerie – Kate not only had a threesome with Pogue Parry and Matt Hodges in the back of Matt's truck last night. She'd also (supposedly) gotten dozens of condoms from the infirmary this morning and was seen going at it with Reid Garwin in the library shortly after. Valerie then advised everyone to "keep an eye on their boyfriends" - you know because of the nymphomaniac who'd just transferred in.

When Kate had come fuming out of the stall, they'd all shut up and stared warily at her. Had she known which one Valerie was she probably would have punched the girl in the face. But she didn't know who was who and so she chose the high road; leaving without so much as a backward glance at any of them. Though as soon as she was past the door she heard someone hiss, "That was her. That was Kate Tunney!" to which someone replied "But she's _black_."

It took all Kate's self control not walk right back in and scream at all the ignorant bitches, that she was of mixed race (Hatian and Pakistani, respectively) and if they had any fucking manners they wouldn't bring that sort of thing up - especially when she was two seconds out the door. So that's why she was in her own bathroom, ripping at her damp hair, trying to get ready for brunch with Matt – something she really wasn't in the mood for – and cursing each and every stuck up white bitch in the entire school.

She turned the blow dryer to its lowest setting and worked on the topmost portion of her hair. She wanted to be in a better mood for going out with Matt. When they spoke on the phone, he sounded tired (he hadn't slept yet) but excited about their sort-of-date. He hadn't called it a date, but the way he talked about her meeting his friends it gave her that impression.

Over the low hum of the blow-dryer she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Can you get that?" she yelled to Kira.

After a few minutes, she heard someone knock again.

"KIRA!" she shouted once more.

When there was no response Kate snorted and shut off the dryer. She walked out of the bathroom to answer the door. A quick look at the clock told her Matt was fifteen minutes early. She almost wished he was more like Pogue, who would have probably picked her up fifteen minutes late.

"Be right there," she called, taking a second to lift an armful of clothes that she'd tried on (but decided against wearing today) from the floor and shoving them into her side of the closet (where hopefully they wouldn't wrinkle) and smoothed out her duvet before answering the door.

Standing there wasn't Matt Hodges. It was Pogue, looking rather nervous.

"Hi," Kate said as she stood in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob.

"Hi," Pogue replied, more as an exhale than an actual word.

"Did you want to come in?" Kate asked, backing up to allow him room to pass.

"Yeah. Sure."

The biker took a few steps into the room. Kate noticed his eyes darted sideways once. Then twice.

"Why is she on her head?" he asked, looking over at Kira.

"She's meditating," Kate told him. Not going into the further explanation of Kira's less than fruitful research results for her little problem. Aside from a quick hysterectomy – there really wasn't anything she could do to stop her period. So Kira decided she was going to re-invent physics (i.e. gravity) by spending the last half hour upside down in head-stand. Her face was redder than her hair but Kate didn't even try to reason with her roommate. She was having a bad enough day as it was without starting a fight with Kira. If the girl wanted to have sex with Aaron Abbot that badly – then may the Force be with her.

"Oh," Pogue replied, moving his gaze from Kira back to Kate.

"I'm sorry about the library," Kate began. When her phone rang, it brought the librarian's full attention their way. Pogue barely managed to get Reid out of the library without getting caught. "I thought I turned my phone off."

"No, it's me who's sorry about what happened," Pogue shifted side to side and looked at the floor. "Reid shouldn't have said what he said."

"He was drunk."

"Doesn't matter," Pogue looked up at her, green eyes ablaze. "He shouldn't talk to girls like that. And he definitely shouldn't talk to you like that."

"It's okay, really." Kate stood there, listening to Pogue apologize for his friend. She hadn't been upset or offended by Reid's words – though the rumors going around were another thing – and those bitches in the bathroom. But it's not like Pogue had any control over that.

He sucked his lip into his mouth, carefully planning his next words. "See, it's just that I…, uh,…well, I , uh…,"

"Knock, Knock!" A cheerful voice spoke accompanied a few light taps on the open door.

"Matt," Pogue and Kate said in unison – though their tones were opposing ends of the spectrum.

"Kate. Pogue," Matt paused peeking inside to observe Kira and raising a single eyebrow.

"Meditation," Kate explained. The ballplayer's attention drifted away from Kira and back to her. "I know I'm a few minutes early," Matt leaned on the door grinning. "But I wanted to give you this," he reached into the front pocket of his Spenser Baseball hoodie and removed a small jar candle.

"Ohhh, I love candles," Kate gushed, eagerly accepting the gift. She hadn't expected Matt to bring her anything and this was a very nice surprise, the kind of surprise that made her smile despite her mood. She looked at the front label before taking the lid off to smell it. "Mmmm, Pumpkin Spice," she cooed. It smelled just like a warm pumpkin pie baking. "You have to smell this," she shoved the jar under Pogue's nose. The long haired boy took a short polite sniff and nodded. "Thank you so much," Kate smiled at Matt, who moved in between her and Pogue, arms reaching out for a hug. Kate looped her arms around Matt's neck and gave him a quick squeeze. Matt's arms skimmed her waist, embracing her back.

From over Matt's shoulder, she noticed Pogue looked really pissed off and Kate realized that she'd let Matt completely interrupt her and Pogue's conversation – which was just rude on her part. What was her problem?

Matt noticed Pogue's reaction as well, and released Kate turning toward him. "Don't be jealous," he teased. "There's enough of me to go around."

Pogue's scowl deepened.

"Come here," Matt laughed and jokingly reached out to hug him.

"I'm good, man." Pogue ducked out of the way, essentially stepping out of the room. "I'll catch you guys later." With hands shoved deep into pockets, Pogue made his way back down the hallway.

"See you later," Kate called after him, leaning out into the corridor. Pogue looked over his shoulder and nodded to her before disappearing around the bend.

"Almost ready to go?" Matt asked draping a hand over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Kate smiled at the curly blonde haired boy, all the while wondering the heck was up with Pogue Parry?

Matt didn't give her much of a chance to think about Pogue while they drove to Penny's. He told her HIS version of what happened at the barn last night. Kate's sides hurt from laughing as Matt told the story. It seemed Tyler had left out quite a bit.

After they'd finished beer bonging the keg – the fun began. First they convinced Randy that it was his God-mother's birthday and so he called her, completely wasted and sang Happy Birthday on her voicemail. Then Josh stole Reid's phone and deleted all the phone numbers in it (well, after he added the girls' numbers to his own phone). Then April and Andie decided to mud wrestle (apparently this is something they do often) Tyler was busy taking pictures of them and Kaylee got pissed off, she went up to him to say something and instead of words coming out of her mouth – vomit did – and it wasn't pretty.

Then Hannah (before she passed out) was complaining to everyone that Reid had not "pleasured" her yet. Both Josh and Randy offered their services, which pissed off Reid and so he took Hannah over to the designated "sex" area – unfortunately they did not know that Andie had (secretly) thrown up back there. How they didn't smell it was a mystery – according to Matt. So when they were going at it and got down into the straw they both got vomit on their clothes. Apparently that put Hannah over the edge and she started throwing up. Then Reid threw up. Matt said they held hands while they both puked over the back of a bale of hay. A true love Kodak moment.

It was just after that, Tyler Simms started getting angry. He threw a fit about how they were all "acting like assholes" while waving around a pitchfork – Matt wasn't sure what the deal was with the pitchfork – but it made the whole thing pretty funny. That's when Kaylee threw up on him the second time – which Matt declared was the BEST comedic timing he'd ever seen. Needless to say, Tyler called it a night – even though it was just about 5 am – packed up "the kids" and took them home.

By this point in the story, they'd arrived at Penny's. Kate was marginally disappointed that they'd gotten there so soon. Matt was a great story teller – between his impressions and witty humor – she could have listened to him for much longer. Not to mention he was incredibly hot. Pogue Parry was slowly becoming an afterthought.

Cruising through the parking lot, Matt pulled into a spot next to a silver Mustang.

"The game must be over," he commented. "Ashley and Caleb are already here. Oh and there's Chopper right behind us."

"What game?" Kate turned looking out her window. Another pick-up truck pulled into a spot near them. Its bed full of guys in Spenser jackets with footballs and varsity letters embroidered on the back. She watched as three cheerleaders (still in uniform) trailed out of the truck's cab.

"The football game," Matt laughed. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Matt came around to her side of the truck, opened the door for her and helped her hop down onto the ground. She saw Caleb a few feet away wearing a Spenser State Champions Swimming windbreaker. Kate smiled wide when she saw him, relieved to see a familiar face among the crowd.

"Hi Caleb," Kate called as Matt drifted several arm lengths away to greet some of his friends.

"Kate! Hey," Caleb grinned. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Matt invited me," she replied.

"Matt…Hodges?" Caleb's voice slowed, as if there was a mistake that needed clarification.

"Hey man," Matt reached his hand out, bumping it against Caleb's in some of secret handshake. "This is my girl, Kate."

"We've met already," Kate told him.

"We have Calculus together," Caleb added, glancing over his shoulder at a blonde girl on a cell phone wearing a Spenser Marching Band jacket.

"You missed a good time last night at the barn. Too bad you're still grounded," Matt said to Caleb.

"Grounded?" Kate looked at Caleb.

"It's a long story." The dark haired boy head dangled to the side in embarrassment.

"Long story?" Matt chuckled, clapping his palm against Caleb's shoulder. "It's a GREAT story. You have to hear this one, Kate. How many people do you think can fit in that Mustang?" His index finger leading the way toward the Ford.

"Umm," Kate turned around and looked at Caleb's car. "Five?" she guessed.

"Remember - it's a convertible," Matt hinted. "Square footage increases with the top down."

"Ten?" Kate tried again.

"Close. It was eleven."

"You had eleven people in your car?" Kate looked at Caleb in astonishment.

"On Old Dell Road doing close to ninety," Matt added.

"Oh my God! Caleb!" Kate gave him a light smack on his arm.

"He's exaggerating," Caleb told Kate. "I was only going eighty-two."

"So I was off by eight," Matt shrugged. "I think I was relatively close considering I was in the trunk."

"The trunk?" Kate gasped.

"Don't be fooled by his perfect appearance," Matt slung his arm around Kate. "Outside of school, this guy is wild."

"I can see that," Kate replied as she recalled her first day Spenser when she saw them racing through the parking lot. Boys and their toys.

The groups merged and came their way, followed by a flurry of introductions as she met at least ten new people all at once. She waved hello to everyone, feeling a little self-conscious being the only one not wearing Spenser team-related attire.

"They have our tables ready," one of the cheerleaders called out to everyone. The group of them wandered inside. Penny's was your average roadside diner; a long counter with a row of seats, plus several booths along the large storefront window. There was another section of tables and chairs, behind that was a room, sectioned off with accordion doors that pulled out from the wall.

The pack of students took their seats along several tables pushed together to make one long rectangular table. Kate sat next to Matt. Caleb and a very pretty blonde girl sat across from them. The word "Sunny" was embroidered on the jacket in the spot where names usually go, underneath read "Feature Twirler."

"This is my girlfriend, Ashley," Caleb said to Kate. She said hello to the blonde, who merely nodded in reply. Kate then noticed under the veil of hair she still had her cell phone to her ear. A thick guy sat at the end of the table, causing it to tilt as the weight of his forearms came down on it.

"Where's the food?" he asked. "I'm starving."

Kate watched Ashley roll her eyes. She elbowed Caleb and they switched seats so she was no longer sitting next to the heavy-set guy.

"Kate this is Chopper. Chopper. This is Kate. She just transferred in," Matt introduced his friend.

Kate smiled and extended her hand which Chopper took in his. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the skin on the back of it.

"Nice to meet you," she told him, retracting her hand and discreetly wiping off his very wet kiss on the fabric of the chair. Beside her Matt was cracking up.

"The pleasure is all mine," Chopper said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kate was relieved when a waitress came with menus and distracted him.

"Pay no attention to Chopper," Matt whispered in her ear. "He's harmless." The blonde laid his menu on the table and placed an arm around Kate's shoulders while noting a few entrees that he'd tried and liked. Across the table Caleb was flipping through the menu while Ashley continued her phone conversation.

As Kate was narrowing down her choices, April, Randy and Josh came strolling into the room. April sat on the other side of Matt, while Randy and Josh both raced for the seat beside Ashley. Josh won.

"How's my Sunshine today?" Josh said flirtatiously.

Ashley flipped him off without so much as a glance. She then got up from her seat and walked across the room, plugging the ear opposite the phone with her finger and complaining about all the noise to the person on the other end of the call.

"Is she always that pleasant?" Kate asked.

"Why do you think we call her Sunshine?" Everyone at their end of the table laughed. Even Caleb cracked a smile.

The waitress came back for their drink orders. Everyone was willing to split pots of coffee and pitchers of orange juice. Except Chopper who wanted chocolate milk and April who ordered tomato juice.

"Tomato juice?" Randy grimaced her way

"Hair of the dog," April chirped setting a half full water bottle on the table in front of her.

"You brought your own water?" Josh asked her. "Because I'm pretty sure they have some here."

"It's not water," April smiled.

"Oh shit," Randy laughed.

"I thought you only drank Mimosas with breakfast," Matt wrapped an arm across the petite girl's shoulders.

"Kaylee finished the last bottle of champagne," April told him. "So I'm stuck with Bloody Marys."

"Tragic," Matt sympathized.

"I'm a trooper," April placed a hand over her heart.

The conversation then returned to the events of the previous night. Kate and Caleb exchanged several humored looks as more stories were told. It seemed everyone had their own version of what happened. At the other end of the table, some of the kids were telling tales with regard to the Junior's party at Marblehead.

Eventually Ashley came back to the table dragging Andie with her. The psychic appeared as though she'd survived a shipwreck. Saying she looked 'hungover' was a compliment. She sat next to April, and laid her head on the table.

"Never drinking again," she swore.

"Never say never," Josh warned Andie.

His comment was met by her middle finger.

Kate had a great time at brunch. Matt's friends were loud and funny. She talked a lot with Caleb who was sitting directly across from her. They spoke mostly about school and sports. It seemed everyone played a sport, regardless of whether or not they were any good at it. One of the things Ivy League schools demanded was a well-rounded individual, thus making athletics a must.

So the big question was, what sport was Kate Tunney going to play this year. To be honest she had no idea. Sports were never a priority for her or her parents. The focus had always been on her studies.

"You've already missed try-outs for the fall sports," Randy informed her. "The winter sports start practices around the end of October."

"What are the winter sports?" Kate asked.

"There's volleyball and basketball," Josh suggested.

Kate frowned. She wasn't tall enough for either of those sports.

"What about dance team?" one of the cheerleaders sitting next to Randy suggested.

"Dance team isn't a sport," Josh snorted. "It's an activity."

"If it's not a sport then why is it called Dance _Team_?" April asked him. The three of them then digressed into a debate about what is and is not a sport.

"What about swimming?" Caleb asked.

"I'm not much of a swimmer," Kate admitted. Aside from swim lessons at the Country Club, she rarely went in the water. Kate Tunney was more of a beach person.

"You could always run track," Ashley suggested.

"I'm not very fast," Kate replied, eliminating that as an option.

"Neither is April, and she's captain!" Matt nudged the girl next to him. Kate looked at April who showed off her track windbreaker the word "captain" scripted under her name. This caused an eruption of laughter.

Apparently April was terrible at sports – meaning she couldn't even catch a cold (according to Randy). Her position on Spenser's Track Team was a joke. April, herself admitted that her times were so lousy, even Provost Higgins beat her in the mile. But it was a means to get an acceptance letter from Brown – which she excitedly pulled out of her pocket to show everyone.

All side conversations stopped as the collective attention of the table went to congratulating April on getting into her dream school. Modestly April accepted the praise, as she glowed with excitement.

This brought up the discussion of college. Many of the seniors had already been accepted to schools. Randy and Josh were both going to Dartmouth. Ashley was going to Yale, which created a friendly rivalry with Caleb who planned on going to Harvard. Chopper was going to Notre Dame on a football scholarship.

"So where are you going?" Kate asked Matt who hadn't revealed his post-graduation plans yet.

"Next year I'll be playing ball for the Crimson," Matt smiled.

Kate grinned. Harvard was her first choice too. For some strange reason, in her mind she'd already fast forwarded to her visiting Matt on campus. The long haired biker was becoming a distant memory.

The time passed quickly as they ate and talked. Kate found herself getting sucked into Matt's world. Even with their quirks – Chopper eating everyone's leftovers as he drank nearly a gallon of chocolate milk – April who took down three glasses of Bloody Marys with half a piece of toast – Randy and Josh with their constant wing man routine (which despite how they acted earlier Kate could tell that the three cheerleaders were loving the attention) – Ashley and the constant ringing of her cell phone - Even Andie's unstable behavior (though right now as she drank her coffee she seemed perfectly normal) was tolerable. It was almost like being back at home with her own friends. Almost. There was still no substitute for Jessica.

While the boys settled up the bill, Kate went with April and Ashley to the bathroom. Ashley stood in the center of the mirror and touched up her lipstick. Kate stood beside her, checking her own appearance. April took the last available spot, removing a toothbrush and tiny tube of toothpaste from her handbag.

"Soooo, what did you get Caleb for his birthday?" April asked Ashley.

"It's Caleb's birthday?" Kate was surprised no one had mentioned that earlier.

"It's tomorrow," Ashley replied. "But we have to celebrate it tonight because dumb ass got himself grounded."

"Grounded?" April mumbled, mouth full of toothpaste.

"You haven't heard about it?" Ashley uncapped her lip gloss.

"Uh-Uh," April shook her head.

"A bunch of them went for a little joyride in the Mustang. Blew right past Melanie Higgins in her piece of shit Hyundai on Old Dell Road," Ashley said haughtily. "Then she told her uncle, who called Caleb's mother."

"Can he do that?" Kate asked.

"Higgins is a bastard," Ashley told her point blank. "He's so worried about keeping Spenser as the top rated private school in the state, that he forgets we're people and not statistics. All he really cares about are test scores and college acceptances."

That made sense to Kate. That was exactly why she was here. To learn (and compete) with the best students and earn her place in an Ivy League school.

"So anyway, Evelyn grounded him. She's only letting him out tonight because of Fall Fest," Ashley leaned in toward the mirror, blotting her lips against each other. "He's not even allowed to have a birthday party this year."

"And on the topic of birthdays," April reminded her. "What did you get him?"

"I'm not giving him anything," Ashley smiled devilishly as she admired her own reflection. "I'm _taking_ his virginity."

April choked on her toothpaste. Kate felt the same uncomfortable feeling. Why was _everyone_ so obsessed with sex?

"I can't believe someone as hot as Caleb Danvers has never had sex," Ashley paused, puckering her lips. "And I get to be his first," she gloated tossing her golden locks over her shoulder.

Behind them Andie entered the bathroom and headed into a stall. A moment later, she was throwing up.

"Andie, are you okay?" April asked her, voice a bit distorted from the toothbrush stuck in her cheek. Kate was just thankful for the sudden change of topic.

"Never drinking again," the girl declared just before she flushed the toilet. She came out looking even more ragged than when she first arrived.

"You need to go back to the dorms and get some rest," Ashley advised. "Otherwise you'll never make it through tonight."

"About tonight," Andie began, ripping off a paper towel and spitting into it. "I'm not going to Fall Fest."

"WHAT!" Ashley's cosmetic case clanked angrily against the counter. "Why the hell not?"

"I just don't want to go," Andie said disposing of the paper towel and reaching for a new one.

Kate looked at April, still brushing her teeth, but her eyes darted back and forth between her two friends in apprehension.

"Why?" Ashley's hands went to her hips. "Because HE wouldn't go with you?"

Andie didn't say anything, just wiped her mouth.

"You need to get over him," Ashley's hands flew into the air, palms waving in Andie's face. "In fact, if you're going to beg and plead someone for a second chance – It should be Pogue not HIM."

"I love him," Andie simply stated.

"Maybe you do; but he's clearly moved on," Ashley snapped turning her back on Andie. "I have no idea why he's dating…,"

"Ash…," April tried to interrupt, white foam trickled over her lips. "Ashley!" April exclaimed, wiping the toothpaste from her mouth. "Shut up!" The taller blonde went silent. The three of them watched the color drain from Andie's face.

"what?" the words were barely a whisper. "He's seeing someone." Tears formed at the edges of her already tired red-rimmed eyes. Her eyes went to April, who quickly spit the toothpaste into the sink so she could reply.

"I was going to tell you," April said softly, like a child muttering the truth after multiple lies. "But we were having so much fun last night…"

Andie took a step back, her body leaning against the pink stall divider for support. Two large tears raced each other down her cheeks.

"I thought you knew…," Ashley whispered. "I thought ….last night….Andie I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Andie cleared her throat. A limp hand wiped the wetness from her cheeks as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't fucking believe you just did that!" April hissed as she shoved her toiletries back into their case.

"Me!" Ashley snarled back. "YOU were supposed to tell her!"

Kate stood there uncomfortably as the two girls verbally attacked each other. She was fairly certain they didn't even notice her backing out of the bathroom. She walked through the diner toward the front door, where Matt was waiting for her.

"There you are," Matt smiled. "You weren't in a hurry to get back were you? I was thinking we could take a little drive."

Kate's eyebrow raised, remembering what Hannah and Kaylee had said about him and his exploits. Clearly students at Spenser had some sort of promiscuity addiction. Maybe they were putting something in the food.

"Andie's car is at the dealer," he explained. "She asked me to give her a ride out there so she could pick it up,"

Kate felt a little foolish for reading into his words.

"I promise I will have you back in more than enough time to get ready for the dance."

In truth, Kate didn't mind spending more time with Matt – it was Andie, in yet another of her mood swings, that worried her. But in the end she agreed – because quite frankly – she couldn't say 'No' to the sad puppy dog eyes he made.

* * *

**Not the most exciting ending for this chapter, but there is plenty more to come...**


	14. Chapter 14

**First, you got to create da mood**** (A/N: We've hit "replay" on the song)**

The three of them sat in on the truck's bench seat. Kate was in the middle once more, nestled under Matt's arm while Andie sat silently next to her. Matt seemed oblivious to the girl's less than happy demeanor as he cranked up the radio; the pulsing rock music beat through the truck's small speakers.

"So what else do I need to know about Kate Tunney?" he asked, flashing a sweet smile her way. "A transfer from Worcester Academy who has a silly voice, drinks way too much coffee and suffers from sports phobia."

"It's not a phobia," Kate laughed. "I've always focused on school not athletics. Besides, there's more to life than baseball," she told him, playfully poking his side- which, unlike Reid, he didn't even flinch. _ Not ticklish_. Kate noted.

"Awwww, now you're in trouble," Matt said, digging fingers into her ribcage. "No one insults The Great American Pastime in my truck."

Kate squealed as Matt caught her in a loose headlock, bringing her face dangerously close to his. Her legs folded inward as she shifted in the seat, bumping into Andie. The front of Kate's body pressed against Matt's side, her chin nested against his shoulder. She had a clear view of his profile (as despite their horseplay, he was keeping an eye on the road) and caught herself relishing his good looks.

Matt's fair features seemed to glow with an aura like that of a hero; the force of good that would triumph over any enemy. Kate could see why girls liked him so much (given that Kaylee and Hannah's gossip held a hint of truth). Matt was fun, laid back – he didn't seem to take much seriously. While Pogue on the other hand – who knew what was going on with him? One moment they were laughing over pizza and the next he was sullen and giving her mono-syllabic answers.

Pogue Parry. Why was she even thinking about him right now?

Kate sighed and let her head fall onto Matt's broad shoulder. His arm now looped around her waist, hand resting on her hip. She breathed in the clean scent of Matt Hodges; a mix of soap and shampoo and perhaps a hint of deodorant. Far from the leather and pine scent of a certain other boy she knew.

"So who's your favorite baseball team?" Matt inquired. "And if you say the Yankees, I'm afraid you're going to be walking back to Spenser."

"Don't worry I'm a Red Sox fan," Kate told him. It was hard not to be living so close to Boston.

"Favorite player?"

"Uhhh," Kate had to think. She really didn't follow much baseball. "Either Ramirez or Schilling." Those were the two jerseys she saw most often – and people always wore the jerseys of the best players.

Matt chuckled at her response, leaning his head against hers. "How about favorite position?"

Kate blushed. Something told her Matt wasn't just talking about baseball anymore. In her mind she fumbled for an appropriate response. Unable to find one she poked Matt's side again. He drew her in closer to him, disabling her effort.

From beside her, Andie shifted in her seat. Kate took a brief glance over her shoulder at the senior, who stared distantly out the window. Was it just her imagination or did Andie look white as a sheet?

"Andie, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

Her question caught Matt's attention. "You want me to pull over?" he asked Andie. Her head bobbed slightly as her arms wrapped around her mid-section.

Matt hit the brakes and veered onto the shoulder, bringing the truck to a bumpy but abrupt halt. Andie opened the door and slid off the seat, dropping down onto the gravel below. She made it a few steps before she bent over, using the rear tire for support and vomited once again.

Kate cringed and turned away from the sound which was making her own stomach queasy.

"Be right back," Matt told her, as he got out of the truck and went to check on Andie. Kate watched him through the cab's small rear window. Matt's elbow rested on the edge of the bed as he casually hovered over Andie, offering words of encouragement.

Kate turned around and looked out the front window, unsympathetic to Andie's plight. How hard was it to have one or two drinks – and then STOP! She didn't understand the appeal of getting so drunk that you threw up.

**Percussion; Strings; Winds; Words **

They sat in Matt's truck, watching Andie through the full length glass window as she talked to one of the mechanics about her car. The windows were rolled all the way down, and despite the soft September breeze, the inside of the truck was incredibly warm.

Kate scooped her midnight locks with both hands, lifting it off her neck. Beside her, she noticed the curls at the base of Matt's neck were starting to darken with sweat. The blonde reached down to hem of his hoodie and pulled it up and over his head.

Kate held her breath as he took it off, noticing the bare skin of his six pack as his tee shirt lifted partially up as well. The muscular ridges were well-defined and spotted with a strip of golden fuzz that ran down to the top of his jeans – and Kate bet it went further down than that.

_STOP IT!_

She scolded herself, hastily looking away. A second later she looked back. Matt was balling up his hoodie, his tee fell back into place covering his abdomen.

"So tell me about Matt Hodges," she said, hoping to take her mind off his body.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," Kate smiled, flipping her hair between her fingers. "Harvard?"

"Harvard," Matt put his elbow on the back of the seat and rested his head on his fist. "I'm going to major in Finance," he began. Kate mirrored his position tilting her own head so it rested against her hand as Matt continued telling her his plans for life after Spenser.

While it was Matt Hodges dream to play professional baseball, he was smart enough to know that he had to have a back-up plan which included going to college. Kate was a little disappointed that Matt had chosen Harvard solely based on the fact that of all the Ivy League schools, Harvard had the highest percentage of baseball players drafted into the Minor and Major leagues – not that the percentage was that high when compared to state colleges – but his mother almost lost her mind when he mentioned applying to "those" schools. Therefore it had come down to Harvard or Dartmouth and well, even though Matt liked the Dartmouth baseball program a lot better – it was a rarity for any of their players to go pro – and so in the end, the Crimson won – which thrilled Matt's mother – and so he, along with probably a third of the senior class would be there in the fall.

"It'll be just like Spenser," he told Kate. "But without the uniforms."

**There you see her**

Kate wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow, some way Matt had closed the distance between them. His hand was stroking a length of hair that had fallen in front of her shoulder. His longing brown eyes traveled slowly to her mouth and she felt a slight rush of butterflies as she struggled to keep whatever this emotion was – on the inside – instead of letting it out.

_Do I want him to kiss me?_

_I think I might…_

_NO._

_Not yet…_

_Maybe later…_

_Or maybe now…_

Kate Tunney's mind became ground zero in the battle between logic and lust. Despite Matt's alleged reputation – this would just be a kiss – she wouldn't let it go any further. No. Definitely not. It wasn't like she was going to lose her virginity in broad daylight in the parking lot of a Volkswagen dealer. Because THAT would be absolutely absurd.

A tiny corner of her lip slipped into her mouth as she let her gaze transfix on Matt's awaiting mouth. They were so close that she could smell the coffee and syrup still on his breath from his earlier meal. Matt's eyelids were nearly slits; his lips less than an instant away from hers.

And it was Kate who went for it, teasing Matt's lips with a soft brush of her own.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

.

.

.

.

.

.

At the sound Kate pulled away quickly, slightly embarrassed to be caught kissing, and buried her face in the crook of Matt's neck.

"Yes, Andrea," Matt said in response to the tapping noise behind him, voice laden with annoyance.

"It's not Andie," the deep voice replied.

"Parry?"

Kate could hear the surprise in Matt's voice as he looked over his shoulder. She picked her head up and gazed at the intruder.

There stood Pogue less than a foot away from Matt's door.

* * *

And now the fun REALLY begins...


	15. Chapter 15

**Sitting there across the way **

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked, with obvious suspicion.

"I was uh, riding," Pogue gestured to his Ducati which was parked several feet away. "And I got a flat."

"The service department is right over there," Matt pointed to a large sign that said "Service" with a giant arrow pointing toward the shop.

"I checked with them and they can't get to it today," Pogue ran a hand though his hair. "I was wondering if you could, uh, give me and my bike a ride over to the Ducati dealer."

"That's about fifteen miles out of my way," Matt frowned.

"If you can't; that's cool. Just thought I'd ask," Pogue nodded backing away. "I can get it towed."

The two boys locked eyes for a minute. Kate couldn't tell exactly what was going on between them, but it was definitely something – strange.

"I'll help you load it in the back," Matt said with a resigned sigh. "Wouldn't want to strand you out here with the dance tonight. You know - Karma and all." He smiled at Kate as he got out of the truck.

Together he and Pogue (with a huge amount of effort) managed to get the motorcycle off the ground and into the truck bed. While they were securing it with rope, Andie finally came out of the shop with an invoice and a set of keys in her hand.

"Pogue? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Out for a ride. Got a flat," Pogue replied.

Kate noticed he wasn't one for giving details.

"A flat, huh?" Andie's eyebrows raised slightly but she didn't say anything more. Both girls watched as Matt slammed the tailgate shut while Pogue tested the rope to make sure it would hold.

This was the first time Kate got a close up view of Pogue's bike. She didn't know much about motorcycles and aside from the canary yellow paint, it looked like a bunch of twisted metal on a pair of tires. It was hard to comprehend why people got so worked up over them. Now cars - that was a completely different story – like the silver Mustang convertible that Caleb Danvers drove. _That_ was a swoon worthy car.

"You want me to give you a ride back to the dorms?"

"Huh?" Kate was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she almost didn't realize Andie was talking to her.

"A ride. To the dorms," Andie repeated. "So you can get ready for the dance."

Kate checked the time on her phone. It was later than she thought, but she figured she still had plenty of time. Besides, it was going to take a lot more than being late to a dance to get her into a car with Andie again.

"I'll just ride with Matt," Kate said politely. "But thanks for the offer."

Andie looked at her, half of her mouth cueing into a smile – like she knew something that she wasn't sharing. But then again – maybe Kate was just reading into things – because Bordy had certainly spoken true when he said Andie was strange.

"See you later," Andie waved at them as she walked back across the lot to where one of the mechanics was pulling her car around to the front.

"See ya," Matt called, giving her the guy nod. Pogue duplicated the motion, but remained silent.

Kate snorted and turned back around in her seat. She wasn't sure why she was annoyed with Pogue. Maybe not annoyed – it was more like bothered. Yes. That was it. His sudden onset of mute-ness bothered her. The way Kate saw it, everything had been fine until she met Andie _freaking_ Bradway. That's when Pogue started acting different.

_That's it. He must still like Andie. That's why he gets so weird around her._

Kate gave herself a mental slap for not figuring that out earlier.

**She don****'****t got a lot to say **

When Matt gave her the option of getting dropped off at the dorms first, or riding to the Ducati dealer with him and Pogue, Kate chose the latter. Mainly because now that she'd figured out why Pogue was acting the way he was, she was going to try to talk to him about it. Jessica and her boyfriend had gone through a bad break two months ago. It would have been fine except that they had gotten summer jobs at the same place so they had to see each quite often. Kate had helped Jessica overcome the awkwardness and she was sure she could help Pogue too.

The three of them were in the cab together. Kate was squished again, as Pogue's shoulders were much broader than Andie's. She could smell the leather of his jacket and a faint aroma of something minty – like mouthwash? Determined to get their pending friendship on the right track, she decided to break the ice with a few "safe" questions before delving into his relationship issues.

"So how's Reid doing?" she inquired casually. "He was still pretty drunk this morning."

"He passed out," Pogue replied.

"That's good. He'll need some rest. I hear he's got an exciting night planned."

"Oh yeah?"

"Tyler and Caleb told me all about his many dates. I can't believe all those girls fell for his line."

"Wait a minute," Matt interrupted. "What is Reid doing?"

Kate began to explain how Reid was taking six different girls to Fall Fest, under the ploy that each of them thought they were his "date" while the others were just coming as part of the group. She didn't notice Pogue cringing as she revealed the plan to Matt – who was whooping with laughter.

"He's never going to pull that off," Matt declared still chuckling. "I can't wait to see how this plays out." Then the blonde took out his cell phone and called Josh – to share the news with him. While Matt was busy talking Kate directed her attention Pogue's way.

"I overheard Tyler talking to Kaylee this morning. It was a pretty bad fight." This was her way of easing into relationship drama. "Do you think they'll break up?"

"Dunno," Pogue shrugged.

Kate waited for him to say more. But he didn't, so she continued.

"Break-ups can be really hard."

"Not really."

"What does that mean?" She didn't understand his response and hoped her open ended question was answered with at least a five word sentence.

"Tyler breaks up with girls alot."

Six words! Kate relished her small victory.

"Do you break up with girls a lot?"

"I don't date much."

"Oh," Kate replied. "Is there a reason for that?"

"The girls at Spenser are all the same. If you've dated one – you've dated them all."

Two full sentences! This was almost like hitting the lottery. Kate took a moment to plan her next attack.

"But Andie's different. She's definitely not like the other girls at school," she said. Then waited to see how he would respond.

"Yeah. She's a bit eccentric."

"Eccentric?" Matt commented, inviting himself into their conversation. "That's a very politically correctly thing to say there, Parry. Looks like you actually learned something in that etiquette class you took last year."

"You took an etiquette class?" It wasn't that Kate wanted to change the subject – but it was difficult to believe that Pogue Parry would take such a class. Especially after seeing his table manners.

"It's a long story," Pogue muttered.

"No it's not!" Matt exclaimed. "I don't know why you and Danvers always use that lame excuse when you don't want to talk about something. Man up for God's sake!" Matt continued to explain shaking his head. "Kira Snider blackmailed him into taking the class."

"How did she do that?" Kate asked.

"Apparently there were some pictures…," Matt began to reply.

"Come on man," Pogue tried to keep his tone light but Kate could tell he wasn't happy about Matt telling this story.

"…of Pogue and his friends…"

"Enough, Hodges." Pogue's inflection turned serious.

"…dressed like…"

"Shut up…," Pogue growled leaning forward.

"The Pussy Cat Dolls," Matt spat out.

Kate looked at the biker, who was clearly furious. His face was red with rage. Veins bulged from his neck. He scowled and slammed back against the seat.

"So? What's the big deal?" Kate placed her hand on Pogue's arm. "You dressed up like girl for Halloween. A lot of guys do that."

"It wasn't Halloween…," Matt choked on his own laughter.

"Dude," Pogue said through gritted teeth.

"It was Mother's Day," Matt continued.

"Seriously Hodges." Kate could feel Pogue trembling he was so mad.

"They did a lip-sync dance routine for their moms."

When she looked over at Pogue he was staring out the side window; lips pursed together tightly. She could almost hear his blood boiling.

"I think that's really sweet," she told him.

He didn't reply. In fact, he didn't say another word the rest of the drive.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I just wanted to mention that this story is now over 100 pages long on my original Word document. It's a huge personal milestone for me!**

* * *

**But there****'****s something about her**

They were parked in the lot of the Ducati dealership. Pogue and Matt had unloaded his bike, and Pogue was walking it toward the repair shop. Kate stood next to Matt watching him go.

"Want us to wait for you?" Matt called out after him.

Pogue raised a hand into the air waving them off and kept walking.

"I guess they skipped the chapter on "please" and "thank you"," Matt joked to Kate.

"And table manners," Kate added under her breath.

Matt grinned. "So there is a sarcastic side to you."

Kate smiled back a little reluctantly. It wasn't that she meant to poke fun at Pogue and become one of those stuck up bitches she hated so much. It was just that she was so damn frustrated with trying to get to know him. It was like the harder she tried – the more introverted he became.

"Don't worry," Matt pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," Kate replied. It wasn't something she wanted getting back to Pogue.

"Do you have time for one last stop before we head back?" he inquired, wrapping both arms around her waist.

"I don't know," Kate told him. "It's getting late and I'm sure the dorms will be a madhouse."

"It'll be quick," Matt told her. "Just have to swing by the flower shop and pick up April's flowers."

"Okay," Kate agreed to one final errand. It didn't sound like it would take long.

Matt opened the door and gave her a boost into the truck. He climbed up into the driver's side and started the engine. They drove by the repair area and noticed Pogue standing there talking on his cell phone while a mechanic inspected his bike.

Matt tapped the horn, giving the biker a brief courtesy honk. Kate waved out her window to him. He did the annoying nod thing again then went back to his phone conversation.

"I don't get it," Kate said aloud to Matt.

"Don't get what?"

"Him. Pogue."

"There's not much to get about Parry."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a loner. Very anti-social if you ask me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Parry showing up at the barn last night was really weird. He never hangs out with us. Even when he was with Andie," Matt stopped there and glanced over at Kate. "You know that he and Andie used to date, right?"

"Yeah. I know. Kira told me."

"Kira, huh?" Matt rolled his eyes. "Keep in mind that there are two versions of every story. Kira's version and the truth."

Now it was Kate's turn to say "huh?" – she would have liked to continue the conversation, except her phone rang. It was her mom and so she had to take the call. But she couldn't help wondering what his comment was supposed to mean.

**And you don****'****t know why**

The florist was in a quaint section of the center of town. The streets nearby still held their colonial charm. Kate got out of the truck and walked beside Matt admiring the charming shops that lined historic shopping district. She made note of the variety of stores which included; a post office, a bank, several legal offices, a dentist, an antique shop and a colonial playhouse.

The florist was crowded. Kate recognized several boys from school crowded behind each other in line.

"Popular place," she commented to Matt.

"Because they're the best."

While they waited in line, Kate looked around at all the different types of flowers. From the tiny purple ones to the large red roses. A part of her wished that someone was getting her flowers tonight – but that was one of the downfalls of going without a date.

Eventually they got to the front counter where Matt gave his name. The florist went to the back and returned with a small cube-shaped box. She opened the lid and inside was a bouquet of petite white roses.

"They were supposed to be pink," Matt frowned and looked at the woman.

"They ARE pink," the woman replied.

"They look white," Matt replied. "Kate, do these look pink or white to you?"

Kate had to admit they looked white and she told the florist so. The florist then went into a long detailed explanation of how they really were pink. Kate got lost somewhere between hybrid roses and cross-pollenation.

"I'm not trying to make a big deal about this," Matt replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But I ordered PINK roses because I thought they would be PINK."

"So you don't want this, then?" the woman was clearly agitated as she put the lid back on the box.

"Give me a sec." Matt took out his phone and dialed April.

"Who's next?" the woman asked loudly. Another guy moved up front to the counter. He gave his name and she went to retrieve his flowers. To her left Kate could hear Matt talking to April. He was trying to end the conversation, but April just wouldn't stop talking. His hand formed a little mouth, fingers moved rapidly up and down like he was working a puppet.

The woman returned from the back with a box of deep maroon and orange-yellow flowers tied with a black and white striped ribbon. Kate wrinkled her nose in disapproval. It was the ugliest arrangement she'd ever seen. She pitied the girl getting those flowers. The woman finished up with him and turned her attention back to Matt.

"Do you have an order for Garwin?" he asked the woman. She frowned and went into the back again.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked Matt.

"Getting April pink roses," he replied.

It took several minutes, but then the woman returned with an armload of boxes. "Garwin," she read from the ticket. "Six orders."

"Which ones are the pink roses?" Matt asked.

The woman grumbled as she sorted through the boxes. "They're all pink," she told Matt.

"Can I see one?"

She opened one of the boxes and showed him the bouquet. It was nearly identical to his, except the roses were a deep pink.

"They're all the same," he said, pointing to the six boxes labeled 'Garwin'.

"Yes," the woman replied.

"Okay," Matt nodded. "That should do it. How much?"

"Garwin is already paid for," she looked at the ticket.

"Even better," Matt grinned at Kate, who wasn't quite sure what to think of this whole situation.

Matt paid for April's flowers, and then Kate held the door while he carried two large bags of bouquets out of the store. They walked back to the truck, where Matt did a little swap of flowers. He took April's white/pink roses out of their box and put them in one of the Garwin boxes – while taking one of Reid's bouquets for April.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Making April happy," Matt replied.

"But what about Reid?" Kate folded her hands on her lap.

"What about Reid?" Matt replied as he closed up the boxes.

"I don't think it's right that you're taking his flowers."

"I'm not taking anything," Matt put the box back in the bag. "I'm just helping him distinguish between his date and the rest of the girls going with him."

Kate didn't say anything else. Not that she agreed with what Reid was doing, but she just didn't think it was up to Matt to intervene.

Tonight was certainly going to be an adventure.

**But you****'****re dying to try**

While Kate was curious to know more about Andie and Pogue's relationship, she just couldn't find the right moment to ask Matt about it. Between his cell phone and her own (Jessica and two of her other friends just happened to call her) they both spent more time talking to other people than to each other on the ride back to Spenser.

Matt walked her back to her room, dragging all the flowers with him. He curled the bags like they were dumbbells. While he did the muscles in his arms flexed. He had very nice biceps.

"So I'll see you tonight," he smiled at Kate.

"Definitely," she smiled back.

Matt leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Can't wait," he whispered in her ear.

Then he set off down the hall toward the boys' dorms. Kate watched him go, being careful not to stare too long at his ass. It seemed she wasn't careful enough because she heard a throat being cleared and felt the judgmental stare of her roommate upon her.

"Matt Hodges?" Kira's head inclined accusingly.

"We're just friends," Kate told her.

"You seem to be _just friends_ with a lot of people, Kate. Especially sexually active boys."

Kate closed her eyes, and shook her head side to side as she walked into the dorm room. Kira followed on her heels.

"You better watch yourself," Kira warned. "People talk."

"Yeah. I know." Kate tossed her jacket and bag onto the back, remembering the words of the snobs earlier that day. "So what's the bathroom situation like?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's not bad right now," Kira replied. "But give it an hour. You'll be ten feet back from the mirror."

"Great," Kate opened the closet and sifted through her things until she found her hair accessories. She took several minutes going through everything until she found what she was looking for. As she was putting everything back there was a knock on the door. Even though Kira wasn't doing anything, she made no move to go open it.

"I'll get it," Kate hoped Kira caught on to her annoyed tone. It was like Kira was the princess and she was her servant. "Hi Aaron," Kate grumbled, letting in her roommate's boyfriend.

"Hi Kate," Aaron said without actually looking in her direction. As he passed her, Kate noticed he had a small jewelry boxed tucked behind him. "Could you give us a minute – Alone?" he asked.

"Give me a second," Kate grabbed her bag and her phone, while Aaron looked on impatiently. He was _really_ starting to get on Kate's nerves. Without a word Kate left the room, shutting the door behind her. She wandered down the hall aimlessly, wondering how much time she should give them.

Kate went down the stairs to the floor below where it's inhabitants were busily rushing from room – swapping nail polish and jewelry. It was something Kate wished she could be a part of – but she wasn't – at least not yet. She remembered her promise to herself about making some girl friends.

Eventually she wandered back outside onto the same walking trail she'd been on the night she ran into Pogue. She followed the path out to the parking lot where she saw Bordy waxing Aaron's car.

"Please tell me he's paying you to do that?" she asked as she turned in Bordy's direction.

"Sort of," Bordy smiled in reply. "After I drop them off at the yacht – I get to borrow the car for the rest of the night."

"Sounds like someone's got big plans," Kate smiled back, glad that the dick pill Bordy took last night had worn off.

"You could say that." The excitement grew in his voice.

"Would this have anything to with Melanie Higgins?"

Not that Kate was particularly interested in Bordy's love life, but it was something to talk about since she had some time to kill.

"So you heard about that?" Bordy scooped a thick slice of wax from the can with a rag.

"It's the hot topic of Spenser right now," Kate informed him.

"Yeah, I sort of expected that," he set the rag against the car's hood and began rubbing the wax into the paint. "She is the Provost's niece."

"So tell me about you guys," Kate made herself comfortable on the curb. "Was it love at first sight?"

"Love at first sight?" Bordy laughed. "You watch too many movies."

"I'm a girl," Kate shrugged. "We like that stuff like that."

"Did you ever find someone to go with you to Fall Fest?" Bordy asked her, in obvious effort to change the subject.

"No," Kate shook her head.

"'Cause I know someone who still needs a date – if you're interested," Bordy offered.

"It's not Ryan is it?" Kate asked cautiously. There was no way she was going to get tricked into going with him.

"No," Bordy shook his head. "His name is Steve. He's a senior."

"Why doesn't he have a date?" Kate inquired curiously.

"He didn't ask anyone," Bordy told her. "He's kinda shy around girls."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know," Bordy laughed. "Like a guy?"

"I meant is he cute?"

"Oh yes," Bordy answered in hitch-pitched girl voice. "He's a total hottie."

"You're a dork," Kate said punching Bordy in the shoulder.

"Hey," Bordy tossed the rag down and advanced toward her. "Now, you're in trouble."

The last thing Kate expected was for Bordy, of all people, to pick her up like a rag doll in his arms (he was definitely stronger than he looked) and threaten to drop her in a large muddy pothole a few feet away. Bordy kept flinching, pretending to let go of her. They were being obnoxiously loud and Kate saw more than one student stop to look their way.

Kate was having so much fun with Bordy that she didn't notice Caleb's mustang pull into the parking lot with Pogue in the passenger seat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I know this is rated T - so I just wanted to give a heads up that the F-bomb is dropped many times in this chapter.**

* * *

**You wanna kiss the girl **

Kate sat on the curb watching Bordy talk to his new girlfriend, Melanie Higgins on his cell. She found it amusing how he dropped everything the instant Melanie called him. As the happy couple discussed their post-Fall Fest plans, Kate decided it was time to head back to the dorms and attempt to get ready for the dance.

As she entered the building, she noticed that even though it was dinnertime, the dining hall was practically empty. She glanced inside and saw Pogue and Andie sitting alone at a table sharing a plate of French Fries. For a split second she thought about going in and saying hello, but they were laughing and talking and Kate decided it was best to leave them alone. It seemed that they had worked out the drama between them.

She was about to turn down the hallway when she saw Tyler and Reid coming toward her. Reid had his cell phone in his hands and was cursing up a storm. Tyler looked unsympathetically at his friend.

"Hi guys," Kate greeted them both with a smile. "Are you excited about tonight?"

From the looks on their faces she knew she asked the wrong question.

"Not really," Tyler replied tiredly. "Kaylee's been," he brought his hand toward his mouth in a quick drinking motion. "AGAIN."

"Sorry." Kate didn't know what else to say.

"Not your fault," Tyler shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I can't believe this shit," Reid declared as he angrily pressed buttons on his cell.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Someone fucked with my phone," Reid told her. "And deleted my entire fucking phone book."

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" Tyler asked his friend. "You were pretty fucked up last night."

"Why the fuck would I delete Hannah's number? Or Jillian's? Or …"

"I don't know," Tyler interrupted him. "But it wouldn't be the first time you fucked up your phone."

"So? I dropped it in the urinal – _ONCE,_" Reid scoffed. "It's not like I'm the only person who ever did that."

"Yeah, but then you kept peeing on it," Tyler reminded him.

"I did, didn't I?" Reid laughed. "I was pretty fucked up that night."

"So Kate," Tyler redirected the conversation. "We were just going to get some food," he nodded in the direction of the dining hall. "Did you eat yet?"

"Not yet," Kate told him. "I saw Pogue and Andie in there, though."

"Andie!" Reid looked at Tyler in revelation. "I bet SHE did it." With that the blonde took off down the hallway.

"Can I trade lives with you? Please." Tyler begged.

"You want to be Kira Snider's roommate?" Kate countered with a smile.

"That's definitely a deal-breaker," Tyler smiled at her, as they walked together to the dining hall.

"So what are you going to do about Kaylee?" Kate asked him.

"Bring a bucket to the dance," Tyler shrugged.

Kate brought her hand up to Tyler's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Remember to hold back her hair."

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

As they crossed the threshold into the dining hall, they were greeted with a screaming match between Reid and Andie with Pogue attempting to referee.

"I didn't touch your stupid phone!" Andie yelled.

"The hell you didn't," Reid fired back.

"Grow the hell up, Reid!" Andie stood up and picked up her tray.

"Did you mess with his phone?" Pogue raised his voice at Andie.

"Why do you always take HIS side!" There was a crash as Andie threw the tray onto the table. She used so much force that it slid all the way across toward the edge.

"I'm not taking sides!" Pogue grabbed the tray just before it fell to the floor. "It's a simple question. Did you touch his phone last night?"

"NO!" Andie screamed.

"I know she did it," Reid crossed his arms and looked at Pogue.

Pogue looked at Reid, then back at Andie.

"Go ahead," Andie threw up her hands in surrender. "Take his side. AGAIN."

"I'm NOT taking sides." He dropped the tray on the table. "How do you know it was her?" he asked Reid.

"Because," Reid looked directly at Andie. "She's trying to sabotage my relationships."

"Why would I do that?" Andie crossed her arms and stuck out her hip.

"Because you like me."

"What?" Andie's jaw dropped to the floor. Pogue had a similar look of shock.

"You think I didn't notice how you've been watching me. And making excuses to talk to me," Reid continued, "And last night, the whole séance thing? Getting me to sit next to you so I would hold your hand. It's all very middle-school, Bradway."

Andie was still staring at him in disbelief. Pogue's shock had turned into amusement. Kate looked at Tyler who also seemed humored by Reid's logic.

"You think _I_ like you?" Andie repeated Reid's hypothesis.

"I don't think you do," Reid brushed a lock of hair over her shoulder. "I _know_ you do_._ And while I'm very flattered, I want to make it clear that we're just friends," Reid smiled at her. "And that's all we're ever going to be. Sorry, Babe."

Andie covered her face with both hands and looked at Pogue, who had begun to laugh. "Please tell me he doesn't seriously think I like him," she said to the biker.

Kate looked up at Tyler who the same reaction as Pogue to Reid's speech. "Andie doesn't like Reid, does she?" Kate whispered to Tyler as they walked into the dining hall together.

"Not at all," Tyler whispered back.

**Yes, you want her**

Kate was chuckling to herself as she and Tyler approached the table. The trio's actions had attracted the attention of the other students in the room (which fortunately, there weren't that many).

"Let me make something clear to _you_," Andie told Reid as she returned to eating the remaining French Fries. "We're NOT friends. In fact, I can barely stand to be around you."

"You're just saying that because I hurt your feelings," Reid sat in the chair next to her, scooting it so close it bumped against the chair she was sitting in.

"Naw, man," Pogue gave Reid a 'better move the hell away from her before she punches you in the balls' look. "She really doesn't like you."

Andie smiled coldly at Reid, in silent agreement with Pogue.

"Say whatever you want, Andie." Reid, rolled his eyes and slid the chair back. "But you and I both know the truth."

"Reid," Pogue said sternly, eyes shifting between both of them.

"Forget it, Pogue." Andie grabbed her tray once again, pushing her chair away from the table and getting up.

"Andie…," Pogue called after her as she walked away from the table. Balancing her tray on one hand, she threw her other arm into the air, waving him off. Kate watched curiously – it was the same exact thing Pogue had done to her and Matt earlier.

"Thanks a lot, Reid." Pogue muttered, as he sank back into his seat.

"What the hell did I do?" Reid asked obliviously.

"Soooo," Tyler interrupted them. "Did we miss the latest episode of Andie hates Reid?"

"She doesn't hate me," Reid told Tyler. "She wants me. BAD."

"No, she doesn't." Pogue and Tyler said in unison.

"You're both full of shit," Reid laughed turning his attention to Kate. "Why don't we get a female's opinion on the matter?"

Kate suddenly felt put on the spot as the three boys all turned to look at her. "You want _my_ opinion?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," Reid nodded and gestured for Kate to take Andie's vacant seat. She sat down next to Reid and across from Pogue. Tyler sat across from Reid, next to Pogue.

"So?" Reid looked at Kate expectantly. "You were there last night. How bad was she flirting with me?"

Kate looked away from Reid to Tyler and Pogue, who both seemed very interested in what she had to say. "Well," Kate looked at Reid and frowned slightly. "I think you might be reading a little too much into it."

"And how's that?" Reid asked giving Kate his full attention.

"Sometimes," Kate hesitated, picking her words carefully so as not to give away April's secret. "When girls do things like that it's not necessarily because they're interested in you."

"That makes no fucking sense," Reid said to Kate.

"Reid!" Pogue and Tyler said simultaneously.

"Watch your mouth, man." Pogue gave the blonde a warning look.

Reid turned to Kate and asked her point-blank. "Are you offended by the word 'fuck'?"

"Dude!" Pogue pushed the tray across the table, banging it against his friend's arm.

"Well are you?" Reid looked at Kate, ignoring Pogue.

"No," Kate shrugged. "It's just a word."

"A word you shouldn't use in every sentence," Tyler added.

"But it's so versatile," Reid argued. "It can be a noun, a verb, an adjective…"

"Uh, Kate," Pogue talked over Reid. "Do you want to come with me to get some more fries?"

"Sure," Kate smiled at him, as she got up from her chair. Beside her Reid and Tyler were discussing the many uses of the F word.

Kate followed behind Pogue as they made their way up to the non-existent line. Pogue jumped ahead, right to the grill and put two baskets of fries on his tray. "You want anything?" he asked.

"Is there anything worth eating?" Kate replied, wrinkling her nose at an assortment of something labeled "Corndog" which didn't look anything like any corndog she'd ever seen.

Pogue smile at her. It was that magical smile she hadn't seen in awhile. Automatically, she felt her own lips curl into a grin. She brushed against his arm, playfully, like she'd done with Tyler. "What's got you so happy?" she asked him.

"You," he replied. "Giving that corndog the stink-eye."

"Are we sure that's even a corndog?" Kate cast another skeptic glance its way. Pogue's smile grew and he chuckled lightly. When she heard the sound Kate couldn't believe it. She had made him laugh! A small swell of accomplishment rippled through her.

As he raked his hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face – Kate realized for the first time how truly disappointed she was that they weren't going to Fall Fest together.

* * *

Sorry for the downer ending to this section - but at least we have the happy ending to look forward to ; D


	18. Chapter 18

**Look at her, you know you do**

"Sorry about Reid," Pogue apologized (once again) for his friend's inappropriate behavior. "He can be a little, uh," he paused tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Unfiltered. At times."

"Unfiltered," Kate repeated, noting the way he way he chose to describe people. She wondered what he might say about her.

"He's been like that since birth," Pogue continued.

"Really?" Kate was intrigued. "You've known him that long?"

"Yeah. Me, Caleb, Tyler and Reid all grew up together," Pogue explained as he searched through the tiny desert containers.

"That's pretty cool," Kate watched him as he tried to decide between a brownie and a piece of carrot cake. "So I heard tomorrow is Caleb's birthday," she added, slightly thrilled that Pogue was actually talking to her.

"Who'd you hear that from?" Pogue asked as he placed both containers on his tray.

"April at brunch this morning," Kate answered, as she took the brownie from his tray and put it on hers. He watched her do it, but didn't comment. Instead he grabbed another desert – something that was labeled custard.

"So are you guys doing anything special for the occasion?" Kate continued, trying to sound casual.

"Nah," Pogue replied. "We're just going to the game."

"What game?"

"Pats."

_Oh – football_. While Kate wasn't a big sports fan it was hard not to follow the New England Patriots – if for no other reason than watching Tom Brady.

As they walked back to the table, Kate was surprised to see a swarm of females had surrounded Reid and Tyler, taking up all the empty chairs.

"Who are all those girls?" she asked Pogue, not recognizing any of them.

"Freshmen," he answered. "Want to eat outside?" The biker stopped walking and looked over his shoulder toward a set of double doors. "I've had my fill of drama for the day," he added. Kate followed his gaze and saw one of the girls was hell bent on getting a straight answer from Reid regarding his relationship with Hannah. Another demanded to know why Reid hadn't called her like he promised he would. Given the situation Kate was in complete agreement with Pogue.

Together they went outside to an open patio filled with picnic tables. There were still puddles from the rain the night before, and they had to hunt for a dry spot, but they did find one. They had to sit next to each other, because only the one bench was dry – but Kate didn't mind at all.

"Do you like ketchup?" Pogue asked as he began dumping the red condiment all over his fries.

"Who doesn't?" Kate replied.

"Tell me when," Pogue said as he started to pour ketchup over Kate's fries.

"Actually," Kate held up her hand to stop him. "I'm a dipper." She moved her fries out of the way, and let Pogue add the ketchup to the empty corner. When he was done Kate picked up one of her fries, dabbing it into the ketchup. She couldn't help noticing that Pogue, simply picked up a handful and shoved them all into his mouth at once. She wanted so badly to say something about the way he ate and she tried to hold her tongue – she really did. But the words just seemed to slip out of her mouth.

"Didn't you take an etiquette class?" she said to him, shoving the fry between her teeth before she went any further.

"Yeah," Pogue answered, exposing the half-chewed food in his mouth. "Me and Caleb were the only guys in there."

"So what did you learn?" Kate drew in her ketchup with a fry.

"A bunch of stuff I'll never do – ever," he replied.

"Like what?"

"I learned proper hat etiquette," Pogue cracked open the cap of his beverage. "You know, because I wear hats so much."

Pogue wearing a hat. Kate laughed as she tried to picture it. "What else?"

"How to properly serve tea." Pogue took a few long audible gulps of his drink.

"Oh my God," Kate laughed out loud. "Seriously?" The mental picture of Pogue and Caleb hosting an in-class tea party was even funnier than Bordy in drag. She decided right then it was her new pick-me-up.

**It****'****s possible she wants you, too**

"So how was brunch?" Pogue asked before filling his mouth with another half dozen fries.

"Good," Kate smiled as she began to tell Pogue all about her morning. She knew she was probably going into too much detail as she discussed each person there, but he didn't seem to mind. When she started talking about colleges and where everyone was going, he seemed genuinely interested even mentioning that he planned on applying to Harvard and Princeton.

"Princeton? Why?" Of all the I.L. schools, that was Kate's least favorite. She could barely comprehend anyone wanting to go there.

"They've got the best swim team in the Ivys," he explained.

"So you're picking a school because of swimming?" Kate knew her personal feelings more than leaked through her words.

"Not entirely." Pogue frowned, picking up on Kate's disapproval.

"Then why Princeton?" Kate asked, fully ready to debate why Harvard was a million times better.

"It's over two hundred miles away," Pogue told her as he scratched lazily behind his ear.

Kate blinked a few times before she realized what he was trying to say. "I guess that means you want to get as far from here as possible, huh?"

"Definitely," Pogue nodded as he swallowed the last of his fries.

"I don't think that's a very good reason for choosing Princeton over Harvard," Kate shrugged.

Pogue shook his head slowly side to side, clicking his tongue. "Shoulda known you were a Harvard girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate stiffened, glaring down her nose at him.

"Hey, no need for that," Pogue held up his hands in surrender. "Harvard's a good school."

Kate folded her arms across her chest. "But," she added. The way Pogue ended his last sentence she knew it was coming.

"Nearly half of Spenser's graduating class ends up there," Pogue sighed. "I don't think I can survive another four years with these people."

"There's going to be a lot more students than just Spenser Alum there, silly." Kate bumped her shoulder against his. "I'm sure you'll make new friends. Ones who aren't affiliated with this wonderful institution."

"I have my hands full with the friends I have now," Pogue rolled his eyes.

Kate laughed and brushed against him. "They're not _that_ bad."

"You don't know them like I do."

"Well, maybe we could all hang out sometime," Kate said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "I had a great time at lunch yesterday. The pizza was delicious. Maybe we could go there again."

Pogue turned to look at her, and for a split second she thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. It was like she suggested they commit a felony. "Maybe," he nodded then quickly looked away from her to the food on her tray. "Are you gonna finish that?"

"Oh, uh. No." Kate pushed her fry boat toward him. "You can have them."

Armed with the bottle of ketchup, Pogue prepared to drown the remaining fries. He shook the bottle hard to get the ketchup into the neck, but unbeknownst to him the top hadn't been snapped back on completely. With one mighty shake, ketchup poured out all over the table and his lap.

"Aw what the fu…dge," Pogue censored himself as he righted the bottle. He closed his eyes for a second, no doubt counting to ten. At least Kate hoped that's what he was doing because he looked like he was about to lose it.

She reached across her tray for the lone napkin she'd taken from the dining hall and reached over to wipe up the spot midway up his thigh. Her hand was about an inch away from his leg, when he stopped her.

"I got it," he said taking the napkin from her.

"Okay," she replied, smiling to herself as she watched him trying to mop it all up with the tiny napkin. "I'll go get a couple more."

"Thanks."

It was a short trip back into the dining hall, which was now a ghost town. She grabbed a handful of napkins and made her way back out to the patio. Through the doors, she could see Pogue in the distance, both elbows were planted firmly on the table, head bowed with fingers buried in the sea of brown hair.

"It could be worse," Kate said as she approached, taking a moment to rub between his shoulders, his thick muscular shoulders. She handed him the bounty of napkins, letting her hand linger against his body for a moment longer before she sat down beside him. "You could have spray cheese on your face."

**There is one way to ask her **

After the ketchup incident the conversation lulled, Pogue made a few passing comments about his own clumsiness but for the most part they just finished up their respective deserts. Kate didn't feel the need to talk or ask Pogue scripted questions or press him further about hanging out. She was happy enough just sitting with him. Every so often their arms would brush against each other and they would exchange a smile.

Kate found her focus drifting to his mouth. She told herself (at first) that it was because of his horrid manners. It was because each time he spooned custard into his mouth the metal spoon clinked against his teeth. It was because he lapped the spoon clean after each bite. But somehow she knew as much as she tried to hide behind those reasons – they weren't the entire truth. She found herself watching his tongue wrap around the utensil washing it free of any trace of food. And she caught herself wondering – no wait – it was more like fantasizing - what it would be like to kiss Pogue Parry.

Of course, Kate knew there was no way it was going to happen. Pogue obviously had a lot going on between school, swimming, his friends (especially Reid) and then the situation with Caleb's terminally ill father. There was definitely too much in his life already for her to hope that he might have time for her. And what was it that Matt said earlier about Pogue being anti-social? But despite all those strikes against the odds, Kate still couldn't help how she felt about him. And even though it was Saturday, she found herself looking forward to World Geography on Monday. Maybe they'd sit next to each other again. But Kate didn't know if she could wait until Monday.

Kate was just about to speak when there was a rude interruption.

"There you are!" Ashley, Caleb's girlfriend, announced as she made her way over to them. Her pale blonde hair was pinned atop her head in a stylish up-do. She daintily stepped over puddles as she approached them. Kate noticed she was wearing flip-flops, her fresh pedicure on display. As she came closer, Kate could tell that her fingernails matched her toes perfectly.

"What are you doing!" she demanded of Pogue as she took in the scene before her.

"Playing basketball," he replied. Kate noted the sarcasm in his voice and it made her want to laugh.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" the blonde looked at him with annoyance. "Because it wasn't."

"Kate, this is…," Pogue began to introduce them.

"We met earlier," Ashley's annoyed look transformed to a phony smile as she glanced Kate's way. Then her hands sat on her hips, like a mother scolding a child as she turned back to Pogue. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Kate watched as Pogue made a half-assed pass by his pocket. "Musta left it in my room," he told her, in a calm almost stoner-like tone.

"So typical," Ashley snorted, head leaning cockily to one side. "The dance starts in less than two hours," she informed him. "You need to get over to Caleb's house. ASAP!"

Pogue didn't say anything, but Kate could tell he didn't like being ordered around by Ashley. Reluctantly, he began piling everything on his tray as Ashley hovered over him. Their body language held an odd similarity to that of Andie and Reid. Kate wondered how many times Caleb had to break up the disagreements between Ashley and Pogue.

"See you Monday," Pogue sent one last smile Kate's way as he headed back into the building with Ashley right on his tail.

"See ya," Kate smiled back, wishing that maybe she'd see him tomorrow around campus.

She sat on the patio, alone – with the remains of her dinner. She knew she needed to get ready for Fall Fest, but all the excitement of the dance had suddenly vanished. Even though she had Matt and all his friends to look forward to tonight – it still felt like there was something missing.

Back inside the empty dining hall, she put her tray on the rack and headed upstairs to her room. The main floor hallway was deserted, but she could hear the noise coming from the second floor of the dorms. The pounding of pop music, mixed with random conversations drifted downward. Kate trudged up the stairs, praying the Kira wasn't still in the room.

The door was locked and so she let out a frustrated sigh while she twisted her key to open it. Inside was Kira, in tears, Bordy and a girl Kate had never seen before. Kate really didn't want to deal with this drama right now. She didn't want to know why Kira was crying – though she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Aaron Abbot – so she didn't say a word, just went right to her dresser grabbed her hair accessories and went into the bathroom.

As Kate ran her brush through her hair, her ears couldn't help overhearing the soap opera going on in the room. Apparently Bordy had gone to pick up Kira's dress from the seamstress where it was being pressed. They gave him the wrong dress –which according to Kira's friend looked like the gown her great aunt was buried in - and now they were closed and there was no way to get Kira's dress before the dance.

After Bordy apologized for the millionth time, Kate couldn't take it anymore. She push her brush down, flattened her palms against the vanity and took a deep breath. Then she opened the door and called out to Kira, "Why don't you just wear the other dress?"

Kira sniffled and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "You mean the one Andie is wearing tonight?" she said haughtily. Kira's sidekick gave Kate a patronizing look.

"She's not even going to the dance," Kate informed Kira.

"What are you talking about?" Kira's tears stopped.

"I saw her this morning at brunch and she said she wasn't going."

Kira and Sidekick exchanged glances. "Are you _sure_ she's not going?" Kira eyes narrowed.

"Positive," Kate told her roommate.

"See?" Bordy sounded relieved. "Problem solved. Just wear the other dress."

Kira got from the bed and went to her closet. She took the other dress out and hung it on the top edge of the door. The red head unzipped the garment bag, removed the pearly silk gown and examined it.

As she was doing so, Bordy edged closer and closer to the door. He looked as though he was about to make a break for the hallway. He folded his hand behind him and gently turned the doorknob. "I'm glad everything worked out. See you tonight," he spoke quickly just before darting out into the hallway.

"That's a gorgeous gown," Sidekick said with a hint of envy.

"I know," Kira swooned, holding it up against her body as she posed in front of the full length mirror.

Kate couldn't watch Kira's self affirmation any longer. She retreated into the bathroom to finish her hair. As she faced her own reflection in the mirror, Pogue's words scrolled through her mind…

_I don't think I can survive another four years with these people._

"Four years?" Kate groaned. "I don't think I can survive one year with Kira Snider."


	19. Chapter 19

**FALL FEST - FINALLY!**

* * *

**It don't take a word **

The entire fiasco of trying to get ready for the dance with Kira's constant interruptions and attempts to monopolize their bathroom and available mirrors – made Kate seriously consider pushing her roommate off the roof. How could one person be so inconsiderate? To make matters worse Aaron arrived early with Ryan, Bordy and Melanie Higgins in tow. Kate was still attempting to finish her make-up when she heard Abbot's irked voice.

"Why are you wearing _that_? Where's the dress I bought for you?"

To which Kira's snooty reply was, "Why don't you ask _Bordy_?"

Bordy started telling the story (and not the abbreviated version) of his trip to go get Kira's dress, starting with just after he pulled out of Spenser's parking lot he had to wait ten minutes for a turtle to cross the street. Kate drew in a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.

Eventually Kira's voice broke through bringing Bordy's tale to abrupt halt as she dictated to everyone poses for the pictures she wanted to take. Kate nearly broke the mascara wand when Kira came in the bathroom and handed her a camera so she could take a few group pictures of the five of them. She almost threw the camera at Ryan when he commented how "nice" she looked in a very sarcastic tone. Kate was just about to tell him that he looked like a clownfish in his pinstriped suit when Aaron's phone rang. He looked at the ID and then told everyone he would "be right back" and went out into the hallway to take the call.

"Is that _HER_?" Kira demanded of Bordy and Ryan, who cluelessly shrugged their shoulders. "It better not be," Kira growled and went out in the hall after her boyfriend. Kate stood there for a minute, watching Bordy and Melanie make kissy faces at each other while Ryan picked his nose. She simply couldn't take another second of any of them so she put the camera on the dresser and went back into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

She was able to finish her make-up and even mist her tresses with a final layer of hairspray before Kira knocked on the door.

"Are you almost done in there?" Kira whined – as though Kate had been the one hogging it the whole time.

"Two more minutes," Kate replied.

"I _really_ need to use the bathroom," Kira whined again, this time with some urgency.

_Then use the one down the hall!_ Was how Kate wanted to reply, but she didn't. Defeatedly she gave in and let Kira commandeer the room once more. Once again she was forced to play photographer, only this time with Melanie's camera as she practically shot an entire portfolio of her and Bordy. It was almost a blessing when Aaron took the camera away from her and gave it back to Melanie while bitching the whole time about running late.

Sometimes Aaron being a dick was a good thing.

**Not a single word **

Kate walked beside Ryan, keeping an arm's length away, in hopes that no one would think that they were together. She followed the two other couples who walked holding hands into the gymnasium where the wondrous Fall Fest was to take place. There were ample chaperones on hand, in fact it seemed as though every teacher on the staff was there. Provost Higgins greeted them and of course, since Melanie was with them they had to stop and talk to him. Aaron and Kira filled the unease at being singled out with all sorts of random small talk, even getting a laugh out of the administrator.

Kate just kept quiet as she followed everyone into the gym which had been completely transformed. She had no idea who did all the decorating, but it was a zillion times better than anything her old school had ever done. Multi-colored leaves were everywhere. Tones ranging from brilliant crimson to sparkling golden glimmered against the warm lighting. Bales of hay, barrels of apples and crates of pumpkins were placed around tables garnished with beverages and snacks. Overhead a large harvest moon disco ball hung casting small lighted discs along the dance floor.

"It looks amazing," Melanie said to Bordy.

"Not nearly as amazing as you," Bordy replied as he kissed her cheek.

Behind the happy couple Aaron rolled his eyes while Kira pretended to gag. Ryan made a whipping motion. Sadly, all Kate could think about was how nice it would have been to be here with someone. Someone who would say something sweet like that to her. Someone like a certain long haired biker…

But the moment passed. Now the band was starting to play and a throng of students were quickly filling the gym. Kira grabbed Kate by the arm and led her to the bathroom.

"Didn't you just go five minutes ago?" Kate said to her. Kira didn't reply just walked faster. The bathroom was empty and Kira darted into one of the stalls. Kate stood at the line of sinks, checking her hair and make up which still looked fine.

There was a flush and then Kira joined Kate at the sink and began washing her hands.

"Sorry," Kira smiled at her. "I'll probably be peeing every five minutes. I'm so nervous about tonight."

"Tonight?" Kate turned to the redhead. "You mean you and Aaron are still going to…"

"Yes," Kira nodded, though she didn't sound confident at all.

"But what about your period?"

"It'll be okay," Kira pulled out at least three feet of paper towels to dry her hands. "You bleed your first time anyway, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Kate hesitated, not sure that she even wanted to have this discussion with Kira.

"It'll be fine," Kira looked in the mirror at her reflection. "It'll be fine."

Kate pulled the corner of her lower lip into her mouth and bit down on it. _It's not your business, Kate. It's not your business._ But even though it wasn't, Kate really hoped – for Kira's sake – that she would change her mind.

"Ready?" Kira asked as she led the way back out into the gym where Spenser's Annual Fall Fest was just beginning.

**Go on and kiss the girl  
**

Kate sat at one of the tables listening to the cover band play as scattered groups of girls kicked off their heels and began dancing. Her eyes traveled from the dance floor to the surrounding tables where students were taking pictures and talking to each other. A smile sprang to her lips as she caught sight of Tyler and Kaylee entering the gym with Reid and a few girls not too far behind them. She excused herself from the table, though no one seemed to notice. Kira had made another bathroom run. Bordy and Melanie were too wrapped up in themselves. A few of Aaron and Ryan's other friends had joined them and the guys were busy talking about which girls looked fat.

Kate walked around the perimeter of the dance floor to get to Tyler. She lost sight of him a few times as more students packed inside the gym – which was nearly filled to capacity. Fighting her way through bodies, saying "Excuse me, excuse me," every ten seconds, Kate finally caught up with Kaylee but Tyler and Reid were no where in sight.

"Kaylee, Hi!" Kate said tapping her on the shoulder. Kaylee turned around with a goofy smile on her face. "Hiiii!" she breathed into Kate's face, nearly causing Kate's eye's to tear from the concentration of mint. The girl then threw her arms around Kate, pulling her into a close embrace. Kate stumbled, not expecting such a response from Kaylee.

"Let's go dance!" Kaylee shouted loudly, pulling Kate out onto the dance floor. Unmindful of everyone around her, Kaylee lumbered right through the crowd knocking into people left and right. Kate muttered "Sorry" quite a few times on her behalf.

The tempo of the music changed and Kaylee squealed with excitement. Kate watched as she raised her arms up over her head throwing her hips side to side. She spun around in a circle, crashing into a few girls – one of which nearly fell down. Kate muttered another hasty apology and grabbed Kaylee by the shoulders to hold her in place.

"Where's Tyler?" she shouted in the Kaylee's ear.

"He's ummmm," Kaylee looked around the room in search of her boyfriend. "Ummmm," she pressed her index finger to her nose (though Kate was fairly certain she meant to touch her chin). "Over there!" Kaylee yelled. "He's with Caleb!"

"Tyler! TYLER!" Kaylee started screaming at the top of her lungs and waving her arms over her head. Kate covered her face with her hands. Kaylee was drunk and if she kept this up; one of the teachers was definitely going to notice.

"Let's go talk to him," Kate pulled down one of Kaylee's hands and tried to lead her toward the tables.

"But I want to DANCE!" Kaylee protested taking her hand back.

"You do that then," Kate told her as she left the dance floor and headed for Tyler. As she got closer she saw that Ashley was attached to Caleb's side. She wondered if Caleb had any idea what a bitch his girlfriend was.

"Hi guys," Kate smiled as she joined their conversation.

"Hey Kate," Caleb grinned warmly. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah," Tyler added. "Pogue's definitely going to regret not coming."

"Thanks." Kate couldn't help feeling a warm glow inside. After Ryan's half-assed comment she was happy to get a real compliment or two.

"Excuse us," Ashley smiled. "But we're got some mingling to do." The blonde looped her arm through Caleb's and nudged him away.

"Guess I'm mingling," Caleb laughed. "Catch you guys later."

"Later," Tyler turned away from them and toward Kate. "So, what do you think of Fall Fest?"

"The decorations are unbelievable and the band is great. At Worchester we always had a DJ." She continued to talk with Tyler for a few more minutes until Kaylee found them.

"I miss you," she told Tyler wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come dance with me."

Kate watched as Tyler let out a resigned sigh and let her lead him out on the dance floor. He stood there uncomfortably as Kaylee grinded herself against him in a most inappropriate way. Everyone nearby was watching them. Kate felt really bad for Tyler. Why couldn't Kaylee see how much of idiot she was being?

A pair of hands covered her eyes and the words "Guess who?" were whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Not to spoil it... but it's not Pogue...not yet anyway : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sing with me now **

Kate reached up, lightly touching the hands that were covering her face. Her first instinct was to guess 'Matt', but the fingers felt thick and pudgy.

"I don't know," Kate admitted, peeling back the hands from her face and turning around to see who they belonged to. "Chopper?" He was the last person Kate expected.

"Want to dance?" he asked balling his hands into fists and sliding his feet around in place.

"Sure," Kate smiled, letting the bulky football player take her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

While Chopper wouldn't have been her first choice of dance partners, he surprised her with his abilities. While he wasn't the best dancer, he was good enough and so much FUN! He took her by the waist and spun her around in circles, then twirled her against him letting her spiral back out. For the first time that night, Kate found herself having a really good time.

The band continued to play and the gym vibrated with music. Kate danced her heart out, not just with Chopper but with April and a few of the girls she'd met at brunch earlier that day.

"Want to get a drink?" Chopper shouted in Kate's ear. Even though he'd shed his jacket and tie and unbuttoned his shirt, he was still wet with sweat. Kate nodded that she was okay and kept dancing while he slipped through the masses to the side of the gym.

"Where's Matt?" Kate asked April who'd been alone this entire time.

"Who knows?" April shrugged and continued to dance. "Oh look there's Andie!" the petite girl raised an arm up, waving her friend over.

_Andie__! What is she doing here?_

Kate looked in the direction of April's frantic waving. If Andie hadn't been wearing the exact same dress as Kira; Kate wouldn't have recognized her. Her long hair was pulled up in an elaborate braided twist. A pair of rhinestone earrings dangled from her lobes. While a matching necklace hung from her neck. As she moved through the crowd, her jewelry caught the light adding a subtle glimmer to each of her movements which Kate found rather ghostlike. A few hairs on the back of Kate's neck stood up straight. Kate touched them with her fingertips as if to reassure them.

But as Andie drew closer Kate saw that there was nothing unearthly about her. She was just a girl in a pretty dress. Nothing more. Kate felt a little silly for her earlier thoughts.

"You look spectacular!" April gushed giving Andie a big hug.

"Thanks," Andie replied blushing slightly. "I guess Ashley is a miracle-worker after all."

"Oh Andie, you make it sound like you're a gorilla or something," April smiled then added rather thoughtfully. "I'm _really_ glad you came tonight."

"Yeah, well," Andie folded her hands together uncomfortably. "Despite every molecule in my body telling me to stay away because something bad is going to happen, I just had to see it for myself."

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. We're seniors! And we are going to have a GREAT time tonight." Then April pulled both Andie and Kate out to the dance floor where they rejoined the other girls.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

In the bathroom, Kate stood in front of the mirror checking her make-up. April was in the last stall, drinking from a flask she had hidden somewhere in her dress. Kate was beginning to wonder about April. Drinking out at the barn was one thing, but sneaking alcohol into a school dance? That was risky. Very risky. But then again, April had already been accepted to Brown – it wasn't like they could un-accept her. Could they?

Beside Kate stood Andie. She'd been very quiet this whole night. Even her dancing had been subdued, cautious as though the roof was going to cave in on her or something. Now she was rubbing her palms against her forearms, briskly. She was exhaling hard, open mouthed as though she was out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked, noticing the goose bumps rising from Andie's skin.

"Yeah. Just a little cold." She cupped her hands in front of her mouth, exhaled onto them a couple times then went back to rubbing her arms. Kate went back to powdering her cheeks while keeping an eye on Andie, who was now leaning over the sink and sticking her tongue out at the mirror.

The girl was definitely strange.

A few seconds later April came out from the stall taking the empty spot in between them.

"Can you see it?" she asked standing up straight and smiling. Kate studied her for a moment, ultimately curious as to where she would hide a flask in a dress like that. The bodice was fitted and it's not like April was overflowing with cleavage. Her lower half was covered by a straight pencil skirt with a modest slit along her left leg.

"No," Kate and Andie replied, both girls shaking their heads.

April grinned wider.

A toilet flushed and the door of the stall directly behind them opened. It was Kira.

There was a millisecond of silence as both Kira's and Andie's jaws fell open in a state of shock.

"I thought you weren't coming," Kira blurted angrily sending a nasty look Kate's way.

"Sorry," Kate said offering the beginnings of an apology for the misunderstanding. She was interrupted by the door flying open as a pair of girls entered the bathroom.

"Oh my God," the shorter of them began giggling as she looked back and forth between Kira and Andie.

"How embarrassing," her friend laughed. They passed in front of Kate heading into neighboring stalls.

"I thought you got a new dress," Andie uttered dejectedly.

"Well," Kira's hands balled into fists. _"_I did but…" The red head's lips straightened into a stern line. "I shouldn't have had to." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "Because we both know there's only one of us who should be wearing _white._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andie retorted.

"It means you're a slut, Bradway," Kira snapped as she stormed out of the bathroom. The door slammed with a resounding thud which was offset by a series of giggles coming from the nearby stalls.

Kate watched as Andie's eyes burned with fury.

"Andie…," April's voice was soft and soothing. "Calm down, okay." The little blond took small steps placing herself between Andie and the exit.

"Did you hear her!" Andie hissed. "That frigid bitch just called me a slut!"

"Andie…," April held both hands up in front of her defensively as though Andie was a rabid animal. "Relax. Breathe." April took a deep breath, gesturing for Andie to breathe along with her. But Andie turned around so that she was facing the sink. Her hands gripped the countertop until her knuckles were as white as her dress. Crows feet appeared in the corner of eyes that were tightly squeezed shut.

"Andie, think about it for a second," April moved over closer to her friend. "You said you knew something bad was going to happen tonight."

Still not looking Andie nodded her head.

"Well it just did. But now it's over." April placed a gentle hand on Andie's shoulder. "I know you and Kira are wearing the same dress but… let's try to enjoy the rest of the night. I promise we'll have a good time."

Andie opened her eyes. She looked at April and then Kate via their reflections in the mirror. "I knew I shouldn't have come tonight so I think I'm going to leave now."

"But Andie…" April's voice was full of sadness. "It's so early…"

"I shouldn't have come," Andie muttered to herself, pushing past April on her way to the door. Kate watched her go, unsure how she felt about this dilemma – since in all honestly – it was partly her fault. If she hadn't told Kira about Andie…

Kate stepped in behind April who was chasing after Andie who was heading right for the side exit. She probably would have made it out except someone intercepted her, jumping directly into her path.

Kate bit her lip when she saw him. Reid Garwin had the worst timing.

**My, oh, my **

Even over the music Kate could hear them yelling at each other. It was hard to decipher the exact words spoken but the tone spoke for itself. April stopped short, keeping her distance. Kate looked around for Tyler hoping he could diffuse the pair before things disintegrated any further, but he wasn't nearby. Neither was Caleb. In fact, the only person she saw that she knew was Melanie Higgins heading toward the bathroom.

After wildly scanning the room, her eyes went back to Andie and Reid. Kate wasn't sure what happened when she wasn't looking but now Reid was giving Andie a bouquet of flowers. Kate moved back to her spot beside April who was biting the nail of her forefinger anxiously.

"What's with the flowers?" Kate asked April.

"I don't know," April replied. "But I'm going to find out." The determined little pixie marched over toward them. Kate would have stayed to watch, but Chopper found her.

"I hope you're ready to dance," he joked excitedly. "I requested a ton of songs. Including "The Chicken Dance.""

"The Chicken Dance?" Kate laughed.

"And the Macarena…," he rubbed his hands together devilishly.

"Nooo! Not the Macarena!" Kate protested. But Chopper had taken her by the hand leading her back to the dance floor.

Back under the twinkling disco ball, Kate Tunney threw her arms into the air and bumped her hip against the hip of the husky football player as the band cranked out some vintage sixties rock and roll. All around her people danced and sang aloud. Someone passed out inflatable hammers which several of the boys were pretending were fake penises. Then the music slowed down as the band began playing the first ballad of the night. Kate looked at Chopper who was looking at her anxiously – Was he going to ask her to slow dance with him?

"Kate," he began. "I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna sit this one out," he said pulling his tie from his back pocket and using it to wip ethe sweat from his face. "Oh. Okay." Kate nodded.

"You want to get a drink?"

"Sure."

On their way to the refreshment table, a boy she didn't recognize stopped her.

"Kate, would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Um," Kate looked at him. Then over at Chopper who waved her off, telling her to go ahead and dance. "Okay," she accepted the boy's invitation.

Back out on the dance floor, she placed her right hand on his shoulder and took his left hand in hers. "What's your name?" she asked him.

He looked at her critically. "I'm Kevin," he replied. "I sit right behind you in Calculus."

"Oh," Kate felt a little silly. She'd spent so much of calculus fraternizing with Bordy and his Pop Tarts that she never bothered to turn around to see who was behind her.

Kevin was average-looking and seemed like a nice enough guy. They talked briefly about television shows they liked. Kevin had a theory that you could determine a person's future occupation by their favorite TV shows. At first Kate was intrigued, but as Kevin began to explain his theory which contained a mixture of statistics and probability her interest waned considerably. She found herself staring over his shoulder at the nearby couples.

First was Caleb and Ashley, who despite her cold hearted nature, looked absolutely beautiful in her floor length ruby red sequin gown. She had both arms up around Caleb's neck. His head was bowed slightly, their foreheads just a hair's width away from touching. Caleb was singing the lyrics of the song while teasing Ashley with near kisses during the pauses. It was disgustingly romantic.

Then there was Kira and Aaron. Kira was curled up against Aaron's chest, her fingers twirling a lock of his hair. She looked absolutely smitten. Aaron, on the other hand, was having a conversation with Ryan. The girl Ryan was dancing with looked rather unhappy about her partner's inattentiveness. Beside them was Bordy and Melanie making out. It took Kate a minute to realize that Aaron and Ryan were making fun of Bordy. She was thankful not to be a part of that crowd tonight.

As they turned slightly, Kevin danced _very_ slowly, another couple caught her eye. Kaylee was hanging on Tyler. Literally. Kate was fairly certain if Tyler let go of her she would drop to the floor. It was also obvious that they were arguing. It was one of those public arguments that should be private but in Kaylee's altered state she didn't seem to care. Finally Tyler just stopped talking and looked away – which wasn't the response that Kaylee wanted so she bit him. Right on his chin.

"Owww!" Tyler cried out, removing one hand from Kaylee so he could rub his wound. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Kaylee shouted back. "You're being an asshole!"

As Kaylee cursed aloud, Kate noticed one of the teachers had suddenly zeroed in on the couple. Fearful that Tyler might get into trouble for Kaylee's obvious intoxication, Kate tried to get his attention. But Tyler was distracted enough by Kaylee and didn't see her warning gestures – but Caleb did. Disengaging himself from Ashley (much to her dismay), he quickly stepped in the path of the teacher and attempted to run interference. Of course, the teachers at Spenser weren't stupid and this woman saw right through Caleb's rouse. Brushing past him, she went directly to Tyler and Kaylee – tapping them both on the shoulder and ushering them off the dance floor.

Caleb watched as the pair was escorted toward the chaperone table. It looked as though he was about to go after them when Ashley took his hands, replacing them around her waist. She whispered something in his ear, which caused him to smile down at her. Then they kissed.

_Ugh_. _It was enough to make you sick_.

As one song ended, another began keeping the same slow tempo. Kate let out a tired breath. While it was nice to have someone to dance with, she was tired of Kevin and his theories. Maybe joining Chopper for a drink wasn't such a bad idea after all. She looked through the crowd trying to find him, instead she caught sight of something very unexpected.

**Look at the boy too shy **

April was surrounded by a group of girls; the same ones Kate had sat with in the cafeteria at lunch on her first day of classes. The little blonde was very upset about something. Her hands flew in all directions as she relayed a story to those around her. They all seemed to get upset too, shaking their heads and offering hugs. Kate wondered what had happened. She decided after the slow songs were over, she was going to find out.

As the third ballad began playing, Kate knew she couldn't make it through another three minutes of Kevin. She hated doing it, but she had no choice.

She discreetly yanked at her earring, causing it to fall to the floor.

"My earring!" Kate feigned surprise. Separating herself from Kevin she bent over to retrieve it.

"Did it break?" Kevin asked watching as Kate examined the piece of jewelry in her palm.

"I don't know. It's too dark to tell," Kate replied as innocently as she could. "Kevin, if you'll excuse me – I'm going to go to girl's room."

"Uh, okay," Kevin nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kate felt a little bad for lying as she left Kevin alone on the dance floor. But it was the easiest way to get away from him. Hopefully, he would find someone else to dance with during the next set of slow songs.

Kate slipped into the bathroom which was empty – or so she thought. She stood in front of the mirror, replacing her earring and then fluffing her hair – while waiting out the remainder of the dance set. It wasn't until she heard moaning that she realized she wasn't alone. Glancing over her shoulder at the line of stalls, she listened intently. When she didn't hear anything she took a few cautious steps and crouched down, looking underneath. She was absolutely shocked to see black dress pants and black shoes – obviously belonging to a male student.

_What the hell was a guy doing in here?_

In the quiet she could hear deep breathing, like someone trying to catch their breath. As she listened harder she realized it wasn't just one person…it was two people…then it dawned on her. Someone was having sex in the girl's bathroom!

Kate's face immediately blushed and she raced out of the bathroom in embarrassment. Not that she'd seen anything, but she'd heard enough…

With her head down she hustled down the hallway toward the gym. Her heels clicked against the floor. So caught up in what she'd just witnessed, she would have walked right by him if he hadn't stopped her.

"Hey beautiful," Matt's confident voice caught her attention.

Kate stopped walking and looked over at him. "Matt, hi." Her eyes looked over him once, and then twice. He looked amazing. In gray twill dress pants with a crisp white shirt complete with a signature Boston Red Sox tie, his smile sprang from his lips. Hair was gelled and styled perfectly and he even smelled wonderful. "Where have you been hiding all night?"

"Not hiding. Tail-gaiting," Matt replied taking a few steps toward her. "But if I had any idea you were waiting for me – I would have skipped it." His arms wrapped around Kate, bringing her in for a friendly embrace. They stood by each other, Kate confessing that she was waiting out the slow song and gave a brief synopsis of what dancing with Kevin was like. Matt chuckled.

As they talked the door to the girls' bathroom opened. Kate looked over just in time to see Hannah exiting, smoothing down her dress.

Kate's jaw dropped. Was that who she walked in on? Was that why April was so upset? Hannah and Reid having sex in a bathroom? A warm flush swept over her. It was more that she ever wanted to know about them.

She turned back to Matt, who was watching Hannah curiously. "Can't believe he just nailed Hannah Friel," Matt remarked casually. "Garwin's gonna be pissed."

Kate snapped her head away from Matt and back to the door. A second later Josh came out of the bathroom, grinning from ear to ear. He walked over to them, bursting with pride.

"Hey Kate," he nodded her way. "Can I steal Matt for a second?"

"'sup man?" Matt bumped fists with Josh as the pair walked a few paces down the highway. Kate turned her back giving the boys a bit of privacy – though a part of their conversation carried through the air.

"Do I have anything on my pants? She fucking came all over…."

"Told you not to wear black, dude…"

"I tried to wipe it off…,"

At that point, Kate stopped listening. She didn't want to hear anything more about anyone's body fluids.


	21. Chapter 21

**He ain't gonna kiss the girl**

Awhile later Kate was back inside the gymnasium. Matt and Josh had ventured out to the student parking lot with a group of fellow seniors, and while they hadn't actually said it (or anything remotely close to it) – Kate knew that she wasn't welcome on their little excursion. So that's why she was suffering through another set of slow songs. This time she was dancing with a boy named Ian who lived on Aaron and Bordy's floor. Ian was passable as a dance partner. He didn't make any attempt at conversation, answering both questions Kate asked with a wave by his ear and mouthing "band's too loud". There was nothing else to do except watch everyone else. Bordy and Melanie Higgins were absolutely disgusting in their eternal PDA. Aaron and Kira were whisper/shouting into each other's ears. For some reason Ryan was dancing with one of the stupid inflatable hammers.

Across the dance floor a space had cleared. Caleb was twirling Ashley around like were Hollywood elite starring in a 1920's era movie. Beside them Kate saw Tyler and April dancing together. Kaylee was no where in sight. Neither was Reid. But Hannah was there snuggled in the arms of…. Randy? Kate couldn't help thinking that Hannah was the girl who got "passed" around.

Kate turned her attention to the band. The guy singing was sort of cute with his jet black hair hanging down over his eyes. But he didn't hold Kate's interest. There was really only one boy she was interested in watching. And he wasn't here. Kate looked away from the band and back at Ian while trying to get HIM out of her mind. It wasn't like if she thought about him enough he'd suddenly appear. It wasn't like he could read her mind.

Ian was staring blankly across the gym, as though he couldn't wait for the song to end. Quite frankly, neither could Kate. All around them the space was filled with couples dancing together while small groups of students watched from the sidelines. Everyone was talking, laughing – having a good time. Overhead lights twinkled, their glimmer reflecting off the decorations spreading a warm glow over everyone. But Kate wasn't feeling it.

"Thanks for the dance," Ian said politely as the song ended. Kate opened her mouth to reply, but he'd already turned away. Her arms flopped against her sides with the same lack-luster enthusiasm that was slowly over-taking her normally cheerful demeanor.

The tempo picked up and now much of the dance floor was filled with groups of girls dancing together while all the boys migrated toward a corner. Typical. There were only a few guys who dared to express any fast-paced rhythm. Chopper was front and center, leading some kind of country line dance. Kate could hear him shouting out instructions as probably half the girls in attendance joined him. As she looked back toward her own little entourage, she saw that Kira and Melanie had taken off in the direction of the bathroom. Thus leaving Kate alone with Aaron, Bordy and Ryan.

The boys were talking and laughing and making no attempt to include her in their conversation. Aaron was making fun of Bordy – whose lips were now tainted with a reddish-hue – compliments of Melanie's lipstick. Ew. Ew. Ew. She looked back in the direction of the dance floor and was about to take a step in that direction when something made her turn back around. Andie Bradway in her flowing white gown was headed directly toward them.

Even from the distance she could see clenched fists at the ends of thin arms that hung by her sides. With each deliberate step, she could see Andie forcibly exhale as if trying to calm her nerves. As space between them decreased, Kate realized Andie was looking directly at Bordy – who was busily wiping his mouth with the heel of his hand, then checking for lipstick residue.

Andie stepped right up to Bordy, leaving all of two inches between them. Beside her Aaron and Ryan cringed. "Hey there," she greeted Bordy with a mix of apprehension and reservation. "Can we talk?" Bordy turned and started to walk away, but Andie reached out and grabbed a handful of his jacket. Bordy looked back over his shoulder at Aaron and Ryan – clearly pleading for help. But Aaron, ever the dick, just smirked and walked toward the dance floor with Ryan right behind him. Kate felt a tug at her arm. It was Ryan trying to get her to go with them.

"Trust me," Ryan told Kate. "You don't want to stand too close."

But Kate wanted to hear what was going on. She hated to admit it but this was probably the most interesting conversation she'd heard all night.

"Can we talk?" Andie repeated, almost pleadingly.

"There's nothing to talk about," Bordy crossed his arms over his chest.

"You were making out with Melanie Higgins in front of the entire school," Andie told him. "I think we do have something to talk about."

"Who I'm with is none of your business."

"Oh, I get it. So we're not even friends now?"

Bordy's voice raised; loud enough that Kate could hear his anger. "No. We're not friends. We're not anything."

"But I thought that..."

"Just leave me alone."

"Bordy, please," Andie grabbed both his forearms, forcing him to face her. But Bordy lowered his head to his shoulder not meeting her gaze. "I miss you," Andie proclaimed, burying her forehead against his chest. What happened next was so unexpected, Kate was fairly certain her jaw dropped to the floor right then and there.

Melanie Higgins came up behind Andie and dumped an entire cup of red punch down her back.

* * *

I know. I know. It took forever and it was so short. I'm working on it though. -Gemma


	22. Chapter 22

**Ain't that sad**

"That dress cost more than your car!" Ashley screamed at Melanie Higgins, who despite her earlier confidence – now bordered on the verge of tears. "It's TERANI!" The mean blonde continued, "Not that you would know that. I mean it's obvious your style is clearance not couture."

That's when Provost Higgins stepped in.

"I think we've heard enough, Ms. Olberholtzer. Miss Bradway. Miss Higgins. I'll see you in my office. NOW."

**Ain't it shame, too bad**

"What happened?" Kira shouted over the band. This time the question was directed at Aaron.

"Giraffe dumped her drink on Andie," Aaron replied.

"Dumped? Meaning - poured intentionally?" Kira asked.

"Sure looked that way," Aaron grinned.

"It was fucking hilarious," Ryan added. "Giraffe just came up behind her and…" he pretended to hold a cup in his hand and demonstrated the events for Kira.

She laughed aloud. "I can't believe I missed it!"

As the three of them broke into hysterics, Kate glanced over at Bordy who was tiredly rubbing his temples. "You okay?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really," he replied smiling half-heartedly. Kate patted his arm and smiled. "Come on. It's not that bad. You have two girls who are clearly crazy about you…"

"Or maybe they're just crazy," Aaron slapped Bordy's other shoulder.

Bordy ignored Aaron's comment as he walked away from the group toward the exit. As Kate watched him leave, she couldn't help feeling a little bit bad for him. "Aren't you going to go talk to him?" she asked Aaron and Ryan. From the looks they gave in response; one would have thought she asked if they were going to hold his hand.

"They've already heard more than enough of Bordy's drama," Kira explained the guy's reactions. "And so have I." Kate thought about Bordy's stories which were always pointless and a thousand words too long as she looked once more at the tall boy as he left the gym. Crossing her arms she debated on whether or not to go after him. She didn't really know Bordy and maybe it was weird to admit this, but she was genuinely interested in hearing about the Bordy Becklin, Melanie Higgins and Andie Bradway love triangle – assuming there was one – which judging from what she'd just witnessed – there was definitely something going on between them all. It all seemed too interesting. At least to Kate. And not just because Andie and Pogue had dated...though that was a big part of it. What is wrong with me? Kate asked herself. She knew the way to learn more about a guy was not from his ex – even if they were still friends. Yet something made her take those first few steps after Bordy.

**You gonna miss the girl**

However, that's as far as she got. The band began playing the first few notes of a new song.

"IT'S THE MACARENA!" Chopper screamed as he hustled his three hundred plus pound self over to the dance floor, grabbing Kate and a few other girls along the way.

"When I dance they call me Macarena…," Kate couldn't help singing along. It was one of those songs that even though she couldn't stand it – somehow she knew all the words and the motions that went with them. But at least she wasn't alone, Ashley and April joined them as did Hannah and Kira.

"And the boys they say que soy Buena." With arms legs and hips all moving together, Kate danced and smiled and sang.

When the Macarena ended, the band followed it quickly with Chubby's Checker's The Twist, and then The Hand Jive from the Broadway production Grease. Time flew by and Kate didn't even realize that nearly forty-five minutes had passed until Ashley mentioned something about going to look for Caleb who'd been MIA since the 'punch incident'.

Ashley's announcement began the dissolution of their little group. Chopper needed a drink. Hannah wanted to get some air. Kira needed another bathroom break. April offered to join her. Kate was fairly certain it was so April could sneak some drinking in – since she hadn't touched her hidden flask for at least an hour.

"I'm going to check up on Bordy," Kate told them as she retraced her steps heading back to the doors Bordy had vacated through earlier. There were a lot of people around and while Kate searched the crowd for Bordy, she didn't see him or Aaron or Ryan. She walked down the hallway and checked near the bathrooms, but he wasn't there. She turned back around and went outside to where some of the students had chosen to congregate. She saw some of April's friends but not Bordy. Kate turned up the walking path leading to the student parking lot. Maybe Bordy had decided to decompress in Aaron's car – since Abbot was going to let him use it tonight. As she rounded the corner her eyes caught sight of one bright yellow motorcycle parked between two BMW's.

Pogue? Was he here?

In that moment of distraction, her foot slipped from the paved surface into the grass directly next to it. She heard a soft crack and when she steadied her footing; she realized the heel on her shoe had snapped.

Dammit!

Kate cursed. She really liked these shoes. They matched the dress so perfectly! Damn. Damn. Damn! Balancing on one foot she slipped off her broken shoe. She stood there for a moment vainly trying to fix her broken shoe. As she fiddled with the heel, she heard muffled voices coming from not too far away. Hopping on her bare foot, she took off her good shoe. With both pumps held against her chest, Kate crept forward, ears listening intently. In the distance she saw the three of them standing there. Two were side by side facing the other.

"Reid, please tell me you had nothing to do with this," Caleb ran a tired hand down his face.

"I had nothing to do with it," the blonde said with a cocky shrug.

"That's bullshit, Reid. And you know it."

"How is that bullshit, Caleb? People spill shit all the time. It's not my fault that Higgins is a fucking clutz."

"Be serious, man," Pogue said to his friend. "Did you make Giraffe spill her drink on Andie?"

"Wellll," Reid held out the word for a second longer than normal. "It might have not been entirely an accident."

"I can't fucking believe this," Pogue's head dropped back and his fists clenched.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caleb shouted at Reid. "You pull this shit at a fucking dance! Where anyone could have seen you!"

"No one saw me," Reid rolled his eyes. "And besides she deserved it."

"No one deserves that," Caleb fired back.

"She fucking made Tyler piss on himself. She puked all over the fucking barn," Reid held his hands out in front of him. Fingers splayed as he counted on them all the things Andie had done in the last twenty four hours. "She fucked with my phone. She fucked up the flowers I ordered. Now Hannah won't even fucking talk to me. And then she denies having anything to do with it. She's a fucking bitch and I fucking HATE her."

Kate frowned. It wasn't that she was friends with Andie by a long stretch but hearing Reid accuse Andie of things Kate knew she didn't do was unfair. And she felt it was her job to set the record straight.

"She didn't mix up your flowers," Kate said loud enough so they could hear her.

Instantly, three sets of eyes were fixed on her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Now's your moment**

"Hey Kate," Caleb greeted her, quickly glancing at Pogue then Reid. "Didn't hear you coming." He cupped the back of his neck and took another sweep of his friends. Pogue looked more than a little surprised and Garwin looked pissed.

"Because she's sneaking around without shoes!" Reid accused, pointing to the pair of heels she had cradled in her arms.

"I wasn't…," Kate began but Reid was quicker.

"Andie sent you to spy on me!"

"What!" Kate gasped. That was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"Reid!" Caleb sent a warning glare at the blonde.

"So fucking typical," Reid continued.

"REID!" Caleb was joined by Pogue in their attempt to silence their friend.

"Oh come on!" Reid yelled, his arms jerking to emphasize his words. "You know Andie's a fucking…"

"REID!" the pair of deep voices momentarily drowned out Reid but the blonde wouldn't be silenced. He pushed his way through Caleb and Pogue, making sure to shove them aside as he approached Kate.

Standing mere inches away, arms folded over his chest Reid looked directly into her eyes. "So if she didn't fuck with my flowers who did?"

"REID!"

"It was Matt," Kate answered unphased by his constant use of the F word.

"Hodges," Reid snorted, shaking his head. He looked over to Pogue and Caleb, then back at Kate. "Yeah right. Tell Andie nice try but we all know that she's the one with the insect obsession."

_Insects? What did that have to do with anything?_ Kate blinked a few times as she tried to comprehend Reid's response. "Matt switched one of the bouquets. You had six pink and he took one of them and put a white one in its place."

"Right," Reid nodded with sarcasm. "So that's why all the bouquets had ants all over them."

"Ants?" Kate repeated.

"Fucking everywhere," Reid said to Kate. "And it just so happens that Bradway has an ant farm in her dorm."

"I didn't know that," Kate looked over at Pogue and then Caleb, suddenly feeling like the stupidest person in the world. It was bad enough that she'd gotten it all wrong but to have it happen in front of Pogue. Humiliating was an understatement.

"Reid, you have no proof that Andie did anything to your flowers," Caleb said as he joined them. "And if there's a chance that it was someone else…"

"Do I need a signed confession? You know it was HER!" Reid yelled at Caleb. "I'm sick of your fucking Judge Judy bullshit!" And with that Reid stormed off toward the parking lot.

"I'm, uh, sorry you had to see that," Caleb half-smiled at Kate. "He gets a little dramatic sometimes."

"Yeah," Pogue agreed with a slight nod.

"It's okay." Kate hoped she didn't sound as dumb as she felt. Even being so close to Pogue didn't completely take away the I-am-such-am-idiot feeling

"I'm going to catch up to Reid. Why don't you walk Kate back to the dance?" Caleb suggested to Pogue. "And let Ashley know I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yeah sure man," Pogue ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at Kate.

Kate unconsciously smiled back.

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

"We should…," Pogue leaned his head toward the path, "…go."

"Yeah," Kate agreed.

They walked side by side. Pogue's hands were deep in his jean pockets. Kate clutched her shoes tightly, while trying to think of something witty or insightful to say. But her mind was full of Pogue thoughts, his eyes, his hair, his smile…his lips. Nothing she would ever dare say aloud.

Thankfully he spoke first.

"You know, I don't get why girls wear shoes like that when it hurts their feet so much. I mean, shouldn't comfort count for something?"

"It does." Kate looked down at the shoes in her hand. "These aren't that bad."

"If they're not that bad then why aren't you wearing them?"

Kate showed him the broken heel. "My foot slipped off the path and it just snapped. They were one of my favorite pairs too."

"Maybe I can fix it," Pogue offered as he reached for the pump. Kate held onto it. She was reluctant to hand it over – not because she didn't think he could fix it – but because she's been dancing – and she knew her feet were sweaty – and she wasn't sure if the shoe smelled – and the last thing she wanted was for Pogue Parry to get a whiff of her foot odor because – well she really might just die of embarrassment.

"Nah. Don't bother," she shrugged. "These are old. I've been meaning to get a new pair." He shrugged too and his hand went back into his pocket. "So I guess you heard about all the excitement tonight," Kate continued, eager to get off the topic of her smelly shoes.

"Yeah."

"It's crazy, huh? I mean you see it on TV and in movies all the time but I never thought I would see someone actually pour a drink on someone else."

"So I guess that kinda thing didn't happen at your old school?"

"Nothing like that. I mean once in awhile there'd be a couple breaking up rather publicly and we did have one fist-fight last year, but for the most part Worcester was pretty boring." Kate replied. "Does it happen here a lot?"

"Well," Pogue took a breath, "that depends on your definition of a lot."

"Weekly?"

"More like daily."

"Really?" Kate wasn't expecting to hear that. "So what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Dunno," Pogue grinned at her. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Aw," Kate pouted, still clutching her shoes, jutted her hip to the side bumping against Pogue. "You're such a tease."

"Actually," Pogue bumped her back. "I'm not a tease at all."

**Boy, you better do it soon**

Kate wasn't sure how to respond his flirting without seeming – too interested. It was always better to chased – according to her mother. So she simply nudged him back again but this time she didn't move away quite so quickly. The sides of their bodies rubbed together and their eyes met again as they exchanged coy smiles. Then she looked away, waiting for him to make to next move.

"You look really nice tonight," Pogue complimented her.

"Thanks, Pogue," Kate replied allowing herself to taste his name out loud. It tasted good. Very good.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out… you know tonight…," he continued brushing against her. "Maybe, um …"

The butterflies somer-saulted in Kate's stomach. Was Pogue about to ask her on a date? A real date? Where it would be just the two of them? Alone? For a second she couldn't breathe, her nerves went into overdrive, her legs began to shake. This could be IT. The moment that she'd been waiting for since she'd first laid eyes on him.

Just breathe. She told herself. But telling yourself and doing it are two different things.

"…we…"

It was like he was talking in slow motion. Like each syllable was an entire minute.

"…could…"

Could what? Go to dinner? See a movie? Just ask me already!

"…maybe…"

Maybe? Who was he kidding? Kate knew her answer would be Yes! Hell yes!

"….go for a ride sometime?"

Go for a ride. What did that mean? Her mother had warned her about being alone with boys in cars. And considering how sex-crazed everyone was around here. Was Pogue indirectly asking her to have sex? A wave of disappointment washed over Kate. She'd had much different expectations. She looked into his eyes, so full of warmth and sincerity – she didn't want to believe that he was like Aaron and Matt and all the other boys here who seemed to share a single priority. No. He couldn't be like that. He just couldn't be.

**No time will be better**

She knew she had to give him an answer – fast. And while she wanted to say yes – she remembered his yellow motorcycle and the way he sped through the parking lot the day she moved into the dorms. It was a miracle he didn't crash.

"Go for a ride…where?" she found herself saying as they entered the school. It wasn't the answer she wanted to give, but she needed to buy herself some time. She'd never been on a bike before – and the thought of it scared her. What if something happened? She found herself gazing at his lips, wondering what they might feel like…what if _something_ did happen? She made herself stop thinking about kissing.

"Around," Pogue shrugged casually. "There's some back roads off Old Dell Road that I usually ride through."

Kate nodded absently as she lost herself looking at Pogue. This hot guy that she was totally into wanted to take her out for a ride on his bike on some deserted back road – by her mother's and her own standards – this was strictly forbidden – however, this wasn't some random bad boy…this was Pogue Parry.

Just as she was about to reply, a loud angry "POGUE!" shattered the moment. Both she and Pogue turned in the direction of the intrusion, only to find Ashley in her red dress heading over to them. "What are you doing here?" Ashley demanded of him.

"Uh…," he answered.

"…you're supposed to be at the house with Evelyn." Ashley was now standing between them. "Excuse us," the blonde said to Kate, though she didn't take her eyes off Pogue as she dragged him several feet away and behind a large trophy display where Kate couldn't see them. The gym doors opened and Kate could hear the slow melody of ballad playing. She looked over at where Ashley and Pogue were. Then back at the gym doors.

A slow song.

Did she dare interrupt to ask Pogue to dance?

Should she be that forward? It's better to be chased- She reminded herself. Maybe she could just hint – something simple like suggest they get a drink – then when they went inside and heard the music maybe he'd ask her to dance – but what if he didn't?

Of course he would – he asked her out, well, he'd asked her to go for a ride with him – whatever that meant – but what if he didn't like her? Kate banished the thought. There was no reason to doubt herself.

As she inched toward the darkened corner, she heard Ashley yelling at Pogue. "I cannot believe you are ruining tonight for Caleb. It's his birthday! How can you be so Goddamn selfish, Pogue?" With that Ashley strode away, holding her head high but Kate could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. The blonde went right by Kate, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she rummaged through her purse extracting her cell phone. Behind her, Kate saw Pogue walking the opposite direction with his phone in hand.

"Hey Kate," a friendly voice greeted her.

"Oh, hi Matt," Kate managed a smile at the familiar face.

**She don't say a word**

"So what's up with Sunshine?" Matt kept his voice hushed as he glanced in Ashley's direction.

"I'm not sure," Kate replied.

"What about Parry?" Matt pointed down the hall to Pogue who seemed to be having trouble with his phone reception.

"No idea," Kate shrugged.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Matt suggested.

"I wouldn't know what to say." Kate gripped her shoes tighter. She really wanted to dance with him – but given the circumstances – it didn't seem like the right time to ask.

"You could start with "Can you hear me now?" Matt joked making Kate smile – for real this time.

"Somehow I don't think he'd find that too funny," Kate said to Matt. "Besides," she looked down at her shoes then back at the boy next to her. "I'd rather dance."

"Dance?" Matt uttered as though he'd never heard the word before.

"Yes. Dance." Kate replied shifting her shoes into the crook of her left arm and taking Matt's hand with the other. "Come on."

But Matt didn't move, "One second," he told Kate. Then to Kate's horror he shouted at the top of his lungs. "YO PARRY! KATE WANTS TO DANCE."

Phone pressed to his ear, Pogue whirled around and looked at them. Kate didn't have to be told her face was the same ruby color as Ashley's gown – she knew. But sure enough, Pogue started walking toward them. Cell phone went back into his pocket as he called back "WHAT?"

"You can thank me later," Matt whispered in Kate's ear. Thank him? Kate wanted to strangle him. And she might have, if he hadn't dashed off after Ashley.

**And she won't say a word**

"What did he say?" Pogue asked as he approached her.

"Nothing," Kate answered hastily. "Matt was just being dumb."

"Oh," Pogue's hand dug into his pockets.

They stood there looking at each other. Kate nervously brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen, only to have it catch on her earring. She tried to fix it, but it pulled at her scalp and she winced at the pinch. Without a word, Pogue reached over and began helping her untangle. "Thanks," Kate spoke as she tilted her head.

"Don't thank me yet," Pogue replied. Kate felt a gentle tug on her ear. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Didn't hurt."

"Got it," Pogue announced. Kate straightened her neck.

"Thanks."

As she stood there, looking at Pogue and listening to beats of the medley inside the gym, Kate couldn't fight her instincts any longer. "Pogue," she began, still giddy over the way his name rolled from her lips. "Do you want to go inside?"

**Until you kiss the girl**

When Pogue hesitated, Kate's heart plummeted. "You don't have to," she said quickly in an attempt to salvage the growing uncertainty she felt. "I just figured I'd ask. You know since it's right there." Kate pointed to the doors. "But if you have to get back…?"

"No, it's just," Pogue raked his fingers through his hair. A gesture Kate noticed he did fairly often.

"Just what?"

"I'm not exactly dressed for Fall Fest."

"You look fine," Kate assured him even though – now that she was looking – his jeans displayed some food stains – ketchup possibly hot sauce and his boots were crusted with mud. But from the waist up he looked so damn sexy – leather jacket over a fitted black shirt with his hair loose – though a few strands were tucked behind his ear. The thought of his arms wrapping around her while they danced gave her such a rush. He just had to go inside. _Just one dance. One song._ _Please._

And it was then that Kate felt that familiar buzz – the same one she'd felt before around Pogue. It was like someone was in her head. But just as quickly as it came, it went away.

As people went in and out of the gym, Kate caught the band's announcement - they were about to play the final song of the night.

"Last song," Pogue echoed looking at Kate. Then he slid his hand into hers. Fingers entwined. Palms touched.

And Kate's heart skipped a beat.

She was going to dance with Pogue Parry.


	24. Chapter 24

**~.~**

**Now before you begin reading this chapter I want you to think of your all-time favorite ballad then cue it up in your iPod. Hit the play button and then close your eyes. Take a minute to listen to the music and the lyrics (if there are any). Does it make you feel a certain way? Does it remind you of a certain person? Does it bring back memories of good times? For Kate Tunney, this song would do all of that and more.**

**~.~**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

Kate couldn't believe that something as middle-school as holding hands with someone would jump start her heart. But she wasn't holding hands with just anyone. This was _Pogue Parry_. Ever the gentleman (or maybe it was that etiquette class he took with Caleb) he held the door open letting Kate lead the way into the gymnasium.

As Kate glanced back over shoulder at the boy at the end of her arm, she couldn't help feeling as though this was the best moment of her entire life. She watched Pogue look around, no doubt taking in the Fall Fest décor. The crimson and golden hues of faux leaves that hung around the doorway were complimented by the coppery veil of apples and pumpkins scattered throughout the room. The harvest moon replica/disco ball hung above them casting little bits of light onto the floor. While it still looked as amazing as it had when first walked in, being here with Pogue made it seem _romantic._

Pogue smiled at her as he stepped ahead, guiding her out to the fringes of the dance floor – which was packed since this was the final song.

"Is here okay?" he asked somehow finding an opening (just big enough for them) amidst the throngs of other couples.

Kate nodded her approval.

As they stood facing each other, Kate realized she was still holding her shoes. Stooping over she dropped them onto the floor beside her and then straightened back up. Pogue took a step closer to her and their bodies were nearly touching. When he slid his hands across her waist his touch created an earthquake of jitters throughout her body. As she reached both arms around his neck the ends of his hair tickled her forearms causing her to smile. No. It was more than a smile. It was a big fat goofy grin that Kate suspected gave away all her hidden feelings. But that wouldn't matter.

Because…

He was smiling back at her.

**Don't be scared **

More people squeezed onto the dance floor. Kate wondered where everyone had come from. There hadn't been this many students here the entire night. Elbow room was at a premium. Kate could barely move without bumping into someone. It seemed Pogue was having the problem as he produced a hasty "sorry" to girl whose foot he stepped on.

His solution to their predicament was simple. His arms tightened around her, pulling their bodies closer together. Then closer. Until their torsos were actually touching.

Kate could not believe they were dancing so _intimately. _Not that she minded.

His head dropped dangerously close to her face and she thought for a split second he was going to kiss her. She held her breath and tensed up. As much as she'd thought about it - she knew she wasn't ready to kiss Pogue. Not yet.

His mouth seamlessly changed direction and hovered by her ear. "So you haven't answered me yet."

"About what?"

"Going for a ride."

True. She hadn't answered yet, managing to avoid that question thanks to Ashley. But now she would have to reply. Pogue lifted his head back up, chestnut locks brushing against Kate's cheeks as he waited.

While she didn't mean for it show in her face, it must have as Pogue's next inquiry was, "You're not _scared_ are you?"

"Motorcycles are dangerous," she said, sounding almost identical to her mother or the narrator of a Driver's Ed DVD.

Pogue just grinned playfully. "Not when you're with me."

"Is that so?" Kate's eyebrows raised coyly at such a bold statement, though even over the music she could tell it said with integrity not arrogance. Then he leaned down again, lips brushing against her cheek again.

"I would never let anything happen to you, Kate."

Hearing Pogue Parry speak her name into her ear completely dissolved any fear she may have had. She knew it was too soon to feel this way – she barely knew him – but inside her something stirred. A feeling? No it was more. Something deeper, more intense but she wasn't sure what it was. However, there was no doubt in her mind that Pogue would do everything he could to keep her safe.

She leaned into him arms tightening around his neck. "You better not, Pogue Parry."

**You got the mood prepared **

As they danced Kate began to notice the minute details that defined Pogue. The smell of his leather jacket. The soft texture of his hair. The rough feel of his unshaven cheek. Tonight she was experiencing them for the first time. She wondered if he was noticing her the same way.

There was a black cord necklace thing tied around his neck. Beneath that mostly hidden by his shirt collar was a silver ball bearing chain. Like the ones used for holding military dog tags. His shirt was a simple black crew neck tee shirt. Whether it was long or short sleeve she couldn't tell. The answer was beneath his jacket. The same jacket she'd worn last night. It didn't seem old, but she could tell it was worn often. Was it his favorite?

There were so many things to discover. So many questions to ask him. Music. Movies. TV. Books. What about his family? Did he have siblings? Maybe a brother for Jessica? _No. Stop thinking like that. _She was getting ahead of herself. There were many conversations to be had. But for right now, she just wanted to dance.

In Pogue's arms, Kate let the world around them disappear. In her mind it was just the two of them and the sweet gentle melody of a love song.

In this moment she was with Pogue.

And that was all that mattered.

~o~

Was it too short? – Probably  
Is it the end? – Nope – a bit more drama, a ride on a Ducati and a first kiss : ) coming up!


	25. Chapter 25

**Go on and kiss the girl **

Dancing with Pogue was perfect.

Too perfect.

The kind of perfect Kate would soon learn was _very_ short lived at Spenser.

In her own little world, Kate Tunney was blind to the dirty stares of the jealous girls around her. Her deaf ears didn't hear their petty comments about her probably promiscuity. She had no idea that she was about become one of the most despised girls at Spencer Academy, simply for being with Pogue. Naïve to the rumors and insults that would soon be spread behind her back, Kate's blissful ignorance would get a rude awakening.

But that would happen at later time.

.

.

.

And then the last note of the song played, a cord held far too briefly by the guitar player. A slight screech came over the speakers as Provost Higgins' voice snapped Kate back to reality. She blinked back the eye shock as the lights came on overheard, burying her head into Pogue's shoulder to combat the white spots which danced over her irises. She felt Pogue's cheek or possibly chin, pressing against the top of her head and was pleased that no other part of his body moved.

The Provost droned on with Thank You's to the various Fall Fest committees and to the band and the chaperones. He could have talked forever as far as Kate was concerned just so she could savor a few more seconds in Pogue's arms.

"Mr. Parry…"

The tone was familiar and so as soon as she felt Pogue's head moved, she looked in the direction of the voice.

"…formal events at Spencer have a very specific dress code."

Kate's eyes moved from Pogue to their chemistry teacher, who stood right next to them, looking Pogue up and down with pursed lips.

"I don't see a tie. And are you wearing…," he paused, expression aghast. "Jeans?"

"Uhhhhhh," was Pogue's only reply.

"These kinds of dress code infractions are unacceptable," Jackie continued, as he removed a small notepad from the innermost pocket of suit jacket. He flipped it open and with what appeared to be a new engraved pen began to write furiously.

"You're not seriously giving me a detention…," Pogue gasped.

"Detention?" Kate echoed, watching as Jackie ripped the little pink slip from his pad and held it out in front of him, waiting for Pogue to take it.

"Monday, Mr. Parry. And don't be late."

It was only then that Kate felt Pogue let go of her waist as he reached out taking the paper in his hand. As soon as Jackie turned away, Kate was full of apologies – which Pogue shrugged off.

"It's not like you forced me to wear jeans," he said smiling at her.

"I know, but I asked you to dance and he would have never seen you if you hadn't come in here," Kate countered. "I feel bad."

"Well, maybe it is just a little bit your fault."

Kate grinned at his twisted humor.

"In fact," Pogue continued. "You should probably take me out to dinner. You know, to apologize."

"I should take _you_ out," Kate repeated. Pogue flirting with her was absolutely delightful.

"It doesn't have to be fancy," Pogue continued. "I like tacos. And pizza. Preferably New York style."

"Okay," Kate could feel her face light up at the probability of having dinner with the insanely hot biker.

"Oh, and nothing beats a good burger," he smiled at her.

"Duly noted," Kate responded.

"I'm available next Saturday night," Pogue smiled at her.

Kate pretended to consider his offer. "I think I can pencil you in." She was proud of herself for staying cool, playing it off as though her social calendar was bursting.

"So it's a date."

_A DATE!_ Kate's mind screamed. He said it. He actually said it.

Pogue Parry said that they were going on a date. Kate's heart pounded with excitement.

"Don't be late," Kate lightheartedly scolded.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

If she wasn't the master of restraint, Kate would have been skipping back to her dorm. She knew everyone was staring at her, most likely because Pogue was walking alongside her, an arm still loosely hanging over her shoulders. Even though she was walking through a sea of strangers looking at her with disbelief, she didn't care. This was the BEST moment she'd had since she came to Spencer Academy.

While the night had started rough, it had only managed to get better and better. Finding Pogue outside, then dancing with him and then making plans for a date. A DATE! Not just a 'let's hang out as friends' date but a real date. Kate pictured the two of them at the restaurant. They'd sit at a candle-lit table for two. She'd be wearing the perfect dress – the red one that she'd worn for graduation last year.

Wait.

No. Not the red one. The floral one. The skirt was longer.

Okay, so candle-lit table for two. The floral dress.

Wait. Not the floral dress. She didn't bring it with her. Damn. Maybe her mom could bring it to her? But then she'd have to tell her mom why she needed it. She knew her mom would want to meet him – and it was way too soon for that… Maybe Jessica could bring it?

_Relax Kate._ Her inner-self took over. _You have an entire week to figure it out. Right now Pogue is TOUCHING you. Stop thinking – and ENJOY THE MOMENT!_

Her inner-self was absolutely right.

Kate walked a little closer to Pogue and made sure to flash him a small smile.

He smiled back and squeezed her shoulder.

It was perfect.

**Don't stop now **

In one of the few instances that boys were permitted on the girls' floor after curfew, Kate stood near the door to her room ready to say good night to Pogue.

"Thank you for walking me," Kate began noticing that Pogue's random muteness had resurfaced.

"Welcome," he nodded hands now planted deeply in his pockets as they stood facing each other. "I had fun tonight."

"But you got a detention."

"Well, yeah…," a hand emerged just long enough to rake through his hair before returning to safety of his pocket. "I guess I'll see you there."

Kate noticed his eyebrows wiggled a little when he said that alluding to something she didn't quite understand, but she didn't have a time to dwell on that. Pogue was slowly gaining ground and he reached out for her hand.

They weren't as close as when they were dancing, but when Kate realized they were within 'kissing distance', she involuntarily held her breath. Freezing in place, she waited to see what Pogue intended to do.

He moved her hand against his, lacing his fingers through hers. Kate's eyes lowered to their hands, intertwined once more. She exhaled softly.

Was it going to happen?

Keeping her focus on their hands, she could tell Pogue's face, err, mouth was getting closer. As much as Kate liked him, she wanted the date first. She that little romantic comedy moment. But she didn't exactly know how to say that, especially when his lips were so close.

"_Kate."_

When Pogue spoke he name in a soft whisper it was heavenly. Unfortunately, his voice was upstaged when she felt that strange buzzing in her head again. The same odd feeling she'd had a few times already.

"…_not now…"_

Pogue muttered so lightly she was only able to make out those two words. She looked at him only to discover he was blinking rapidly and she could have sworn he had something in his eyes. Little flecks of something yellow - glitter maybe? He pulled away from her, looking a little…well, angry.

"Pogue?" Kate didn't understand the mood swing. Had she done something? It wasn't as though she told him to wait…but she'd been thinking it. It was almost like…

He read her mind.

* * *

missed you all

xoxo  
Gemma


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't try to hide it how **

"_Hodges_…," Pogue growled under his breath. Even though she'd heard Pogue say his name, when she looked up and over the long haired boy's shoulder, she was still surprised to see Matt jogging down the hallway. The blonde dodged nearby students, his head popped up and over the crowd looking for someone. When Matt caught sight of her he changed course and headed their way.

Kate looked back at Pogue, who, to her knowledge had his back to the hallway the entire time, and wondered to herself – _Did he know Matt was coming? But how? _It was all very odd.

"Hate to interrupt," Matt gasped as he approached the pair of them. It seemed as though he'd run a marathon the way he was trying to catch his breath.

"Then don't," Pogue replied, obviously trying to keep his annoyance in check.

"It's okay," Kate said, trying to diffuse what was clearly about to become a bad situation.

"No, it's not okay," Pogue countered, turning to Matt. While Kate couldn't see Pogue's expression, she saw the look on Matt's face which was clearly apologetic.

"There's a situation and I _really _need your help," Matt explained as Pogue rolled his eyes. "Look I wouldn't be here unless it was…_important,_" Hodges's expression turned serious as he spoke.

"Tell Andie I'll call her later," Pogue sighed as he brushed off any further conversation with Matt as he faced Kate again.

_Andie. _Kate had almost forgotten about the whole Melanie Higgins punch-dumping incident.

"I'm not talking about Andie," Matt hissed as he glanced around the hallway to see if anyone was paying attention to him. When he noticed a few girls looking his way he lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "We're about to have a fucking nuclear holocaust."

"What's going on?" Kate asked in a low voice, not that it was necessarily her business but Matt had clearly been looking all over campus for Pogue. _Why didn't he just call?_

"Hey," Matt said when Pogue didn't respond. He grabbed the back of Pogue's jacket roughly for emphasis. The biker reacted quickly, breaking the hold and for a split second Kate thought Pogue was actually going to punch Matt. "The police are here," Hodges continued blocking Pogue's advance without actually making contact.

"Yeah so?" Pogue said as he did his best to straighten out the twisted leather sleeve of his jacket.

"So," Matt glanced down at his watch. "We probably have about five minutes before lockdown."

Pogue's head dropped forward and he let out a breath that sounded a lot like the word, "shit."

"What's lockdown?" Kate asked. As soon as she said it all the lights in the hallway blinked off then back on again.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Matt asked Pogue.

After a second of silence on Pogue's part Matt grunted a very snide, "Thanks," and took off running down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Kate asked again.

Pogue's hands balled into fists and his jaw set tightly. "I gotta help him. Sorry." He ran a hand through his hair. "But, uh, maybe I'll, uh, see you later," he said in Kate's general direction, though she could tell his attention was elsewhere.

"Yeah, see you later," she repeated, once again trying to cover up the disappointment. Pogue took a few steps backward and then spun around 180 degrees and tore down the hallway.

As she stood outside her room, Kate's own jaw clenched. It was hard to sort out her emotions. The happiness she felt less than five minutes ago was now replaced with confusion, disappointment and a sprinkling of resentment._ Why did Matt have to interrupt at that moment?_ Not that she would have kissed Pogue right then but, well, she liked having the opportunity.

Maybe she would have let Pogue kiss her.

Maybe she would have satisfied her curiosity and tasted those amazing lips.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

But it should have been _her_ decision.

Stupid Matt. Whatever this lockdown thing was, it better be damn important.

Feeling a little dejected, she shoved her key into the door and flung the it open. Closing the door behind her, she tossed her broken shoes into the corner by the trash can and headed into the bathroom, shutting that door too.

As she began taking her jewelry off she couldn't help thinking about how rude Matt had been. So what if the police were here? And why were they here anyway? Surely the Andie Bradway and Melanie Higgins situation wasn't a police matter. Kate didn't care about them or anyone else right now. Her thoughts were focused on the ruined moment with Pogue. Everything had been so wonderful; their dance, his arms around her, his head resting on hers… and now that was all… gone, thanks to the so-called 'friends' she made this past weekend. Kate Tunney was beginning to hate this school.

The bathroom door opened without warning, its edge hitting Kate right in the side.

"Occupied!" she yelled at her roommate as she pushed the door shut again and locked it. Kira was just _another_ shining example of how self-absorbed and inconsiderate Spenser's students were.

"Let me in!" Kira pounded on the door. "It's an emergency!"

"Go change your pad in the hall bathroom!" Kate yelled back. There seemed to be a lot of 'emergencies' tonight and she was not in the mood for Kira and her period.

"Will you just open the door!" Kira banged harder. "Kate!"

"No!" Kate was not playing this game with Kira. The red head monopolized the bathroom almost the entire time before the dance. Now it was Kate's turn.

"Open. This. Door. Right. Now." Each word was accompanied by a loud thud as Kira nearly broke the door down.

Kate was ready to slap her. Furiously, she unlocked the door and swung it open. Kira practically fell in the bathroom. She must have been throwing herself against the door.

Kate watched as her roommate, scrambled across the floor. On her knees in front of the toilet Kira dumped out a small container of pills and flushed them.

"What are you doing?" Kate demanded. "Are those…_drugs_?" Kate's hands raked through her dark hair as Kira hastily began popping pills out from one of those sealed sheets with the foil backing. Kate had seen cold medicine in similar packaging, but these pills were much, much smaller. Kira tried to flush them down, but the tank hadn't completely refilled from the first flush and the little red pills swirled around the bowl in circle.

"Shit! Shit!" Kira frantically pressed the handle again. "Go down!"

"Kira, what are you doing?" Kate's hands clamped against her temples, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. _Were those drugs? Was Kira on drugs? Drugs! This was Spenser Academy not a public high school – there's not supposed to be DRUGS here! _Kate never thought she would ever be in this position. "Are those drugs?" she demanded.

But Kira didn't answer, she was too upset that toilet was taking so long to refill. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"No! No! No!" Kira began shaking. Kate was horrified as Kira reached into the toilet and tried to scoop up all the remaining pills.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed as Kira pushed her out of the way as she dumped the handful she'd collected into the sink. Turning on the faucet, she tried to rinse them into the drain. The pills were just slightly bigger than the openings of the built in strainer of the drain. Frustrated and tearful Kira tried crushing the pills through but the water started backing up.

"Help me!" Kira looked over at Kate.

Kate clasped her hands behind her back and shook her head no. She wanted no parts of anything that had to do with drugs.

"Please," Kira sniffed as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kate shook her head again.

"Please, Kate. Please," Kira wiped her eyes with her arm. "I'm already on probation. If they find these I'll be expelled."

"Why are you on probation?" Kate asked. Kira hadn't mentioned anything about that. "Because you're on drugs?" Kate waved her hand toward the sink and toilet, "Because if you are, then maybe you should be expelled."

Kate Tunney did not want to deal with an addict roommate for an entire year. She'd sat through too many assemblies and watched too many documentaries about drug abuse and did not want any part of that.

"We're going on lockdown," Kira answered, hands frantically scraping at the pills. "And I could _really_ use your help here."

"What is lockdown?"

"Room inspections."

**You wanna kiss the girl**

Kate had no intention of helping Kira. In fact she was one step away from going down to the House Masters' office and reporting her. But when Kira, scraped the pills (which had been in toilet) out of the sink and attempted to swallow them, Kate realized how absolutely desperate Kira was. So despite her feelings about drug use and Kira Snider, she agreed to help – just this once. And then she was going to have a MAJOR talk with her roommate.

Kate managed to get the pills down the drain as Kira reflushed the toilet and shredded the bottles and packaging that contained the pills. They were just finishing up when all the lights went out.

"It's time," Kira stated grimly.

An announcement came from the hallway intercom. "Will all residents and guests please come out into the hallway immediately."

Both Kate and Kira exchanged terse looks. They gave the bathroom one last sweeping glance in the dim glow of the emergency lighting. Together the girls stepped outside their dorm joining the other students.

In the hallway stood Ms. Heffelfinger, one of the dorm House Masters and Ms. Renz, one of the teachers. Beside them were a police officer and a man she had never seen before.

"We're going to begin with roll call," Ms. Renz announced. "Would all guests please report to your own dormitories. All non-residents, please proceed downstairs to the foyer and check in with Mr. Fazzio. Residents, please stand against the far wall and wait for your name to be called."

The crowd dispersed, with many boys hustling toward the stairwell. She and Kira moved into place along with the other girls from their floor.

"Abigail Forbes. Emily Quinn," Ms. Heffelfinger read from a list on clipboard. Kate watched as the two roommates stepped forward and were directed to the opposite side of the hallway.

"Julianna Rizzo. Audrey Wallgren."

Another pair of girls stepped forward. Ms. Heffelfinger checked their names off on her list and they lined up next to Abby and Emily.

Names were read off two at a time. Kate knew she'd been very lucky so far. She'd managed to be late to several classes with just a warning. She'd left campus during lunch without getting caught. Then last night, she'd been trespassing at Putnam Barn while there was underage drinking – and she'd managed to get away with only a detention for breaking curfew. Would her luck hold out? She certainly hoped so.

"Kira Snider. Katherine Tunney." Ms. Renz read from the clipboard.

Kira followed inches behind Kate as they took their position in line.

The hallway was deadly quiet as all the girls waited for the impending inspection.

When the House Masters finished taking attendance, there were three residents not present. The four adults met briefly before continuing with 'lockdown'.

"This is Deputy Savatano from the Sheriff's Station and Mr. Hillard, the Director of Housing," Ms. Heffelfinger gestured to the two men behind her.

"Ladies, we're here to conduct a multi-point room inspection," Mr. Hillard announced. "As you know residential housing here at Spenser is a privilege not a right. Students are expected to adhere to all policies dictated in the housing contract at all times. NO exceptions."

"Yes sir," Kira replied, along with the other girls on their floor. Kate nodded numbly, unable to believe this was actually happening.

"Before we begin the inspections," Mr. Hillard said glancing to the two other adults, "I'm going to ask if any of you are in possession of any contraband."

"No sir," Kira shook her head innocently. Several other girls answered in a similar fashion.

Deputy Savatano stepped forward. "Is anyone in possession of firearms or weapons of any kind? BB Guns. Pocketknives. Tasers," he asked while trying to stare down the teenage girls.

"No," was the general reply.

"Any controlled substances? Tobacco. Alcohol."

"No."

The Deputy ran down a list of prohibited items that included everything from live animals to pornography to fireworks. At the mention of the last item, Kate thought back to the story Kira had told her about Aaron and Ryan last night at Marble Head. She wondered if they had any leftover fireworks on their rooms.

The final item of business was the actual room inspections. Ms. Heffelfinger, Mr. Hillard and the Deputy went to the first room at the far end of the hall. It belonged to Paris Filmore and Tabitha Schuller. Both girls looked terrified as they followed the adults into their room. Ms. Renz led the remaining residents to the stairwell, where they proceeded down the stairs to the main floor and into the foyer.

While very spacious under normal circumstances, tonight it was as packed as the gym during the last dance. The girls were made to stand in lines according to which floor they lived on and were lined up beside the double doors, unable to see or hear what was happening. The boys were lined up in a similar fashion on the other side. Kate looked for Pogue and Matt but there were so many people it was impossible to tell if they were there or not.

All the faculty who were at the dance were now crammed in along with everyone else. There were several other adults she didn't recognize and a few more uniformed police officers.

A low buzz hummed over the room as the students whispered to one another. Kate remained silent. Beside her Kira had her hands folded in prayer. On her other side was Emily Quinn. "Are they inspecting all the rooms at the same time?" the girl asked Kate. "Why are there police officers here? Are we going to get arrested?"

Kate took a few deep breaths, hoping for the best outcome but resigning herself that they were probably going to find Kira's pills, call Kira's parents and hers– and she was going to be in BIG trouble.

The seconds felt like hours. It seemed to take forever before Paris and Tabitha came back through the doors. Ms. Renz sent the next pair of girls to their room and the wait began again. Kate folded and unfolded her hands, crossed and uncrossed her legs. It was hard to tell what was going on. There were no more announcements and with all the students it was hard to keep track of everyone's comings and goings.

Then Emily whispered in Kate ear, "Tabitha said they went through everything. Her purse, her backpack, her closet. They even went through her underwear drawer AND they flipped her mattress to look under it. She's not sure what they're looking for, but they looked everywhere even in the toilet tank. Pass it on, okay."

Kate sighed and leaned over to Kira who was still praying. She repeated what Emily told her. Kira's lip quivered and she looked like she was going to cry again.

After an eternity, it was Kate's and Kira's turn. This time, Kate followed behind Kira. When they got to their room, Ms. Heffelfinger was there to meet them along with two male teachers Kate recognized, but didn't know their names.

"Ladies," Ms. Heffelfinger opened the door to their room. It was the same as they had left it, except the lights were on again. "Please stand in front of your beds."

Kate did as she was told.

"This is your last chance to inform us of any prohibited items in your possession." She looked at Kira first, who held it together quite well. Then the House Master looked Kate's way. Prepared to stand tall, Kate watched Ms. Heffelfinger's eyes go right past her. Kate looked behind her to the nightstand, which held her alarm clock, a framed picture of her and Jessica, some hair ties, a pencil and the scented candle Matt Hodges had given her earlier today.

"What do we have here?" Ms. Heffelfinger marched forward and scooped up the candle, holding it up for the other teachers to see. "Per the fire code, candles are strictly prohibited."

Kate's brow creased and her face flushed.

Ms Heffelfinger reached down and opened the nightstand drawer. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed pulling out a handful of assorted candy bars that Kate kept there. "Miss Tunney, there is no food or beverage allowed in the dorms. Only water is permitted."

_Shit!_ Kate cursed under breath. Kira was a freaking drug addict and here she was getting busted for a candle she'd gotten as a gift and snacks that her mother had given her. Upon further search Kate's entire snack supply was uncovered and Ms. Heffelfinger seemed quite unnerved by the crumbs on the floor from the nachos Andie had eaten last night.

For a split second, Kate began to think Andie and Matt were conspiring against her.

But Ms. Heffelfinger also found some of Kira's possessions that, while not prohibited, were quite questionable. The House Master set aside the nightgown that Aaron had given her, a copy of Fifty Shades of Gray and a large amount of cash that Kira had stashed in her dresser.

Kate's eyes widened when she saw the wad of twenty dollar bills. She had no idea Kira had that much money. _Maybe she's not on drugs – maybe she's _selling_ them._

Then the moment came when Ms. Heffelfinger went to inspect the bathroom. Kate glanced over at Kira who maintained an impressive poker face the entire time. Astonishingly, her search of the bathroom came up empty. Kate glanced at Kira again and while her roommate's expression hadn't changed, Kate could see the relief in her posture.

"Miss Tunney, a word please?" Ms. Heffelfinger called Kate out into the hallway.

"Yes, Ms. Heffelfinger," Kate replied as politely and innocently as she could.

"You are in possession of several prohibited items which normally would result in disciplinary action. However, given the circumstances of this evening's inspection, Mr. Hillard has agreed to allow students with minimal violations, such as yourself, a single written warning…."

Kate nodded eagerly.

A written warning.

Yes, that was perfectly acceptable.

More than acceptable.

That was AWESOME!

"… and a parent conference to review the policies."

Kate stopped nodding.

A parent conference.

"You're going to call my parents?" Kate's voice cracked. She could only imagine what her father would have to say.

"Mr. Hillard will contact them and arrange the conference himself. I will be present as a witness."

That's when Kate Tunney began to cry.

* * *

babyshan211, bloodymara and debs2000 - Thanks for sticking with me - Gemma


	27. Chapter 27

**You wanna kiss the girl **

Kate was still crying as she was escorted to the Office of Student Housing by a teacher. The man beside her carried the black bag filled with her 'prohibited items'. As they walked Kate was relieved that there was no one nearby, no one to stare at her as she cried. She was sure she looked like hell. Still wearing her dress, she'd thrown on her denim jacket and her Nikes. She didn't have to look in a mirror to know that her supposed 'water proof' mascara wasn't living up to the manufacturer's claim.

Inside the office were about a dozen students. The teacher directed her to an empty chair where she sat, staring at her sneakers as he gave her information and bag to the woman seated behind the desk. With arms folded across her midsection, Kate could only begin to imagine the conversation she and her father were going to have. He'd yell. A lot. Then he'd take away her phone, her credit card. He'd probably ground her for the next five years.

_All because of some stupid candle and some snacks._

Kate was vaguely aware that someone had taken the seat next to her.

"So what'd they get you for?" the boy next to her asked.

"Food," Kate murmured.

"That sucks," he replied. "They took my paintball gun."

_A paintball gun – what an idiot._ Kate thought to herself. _Who would bring a paintball gun to school?_

She remained silent as she sat there.

And sat there.

One more student was escorted into the office. The teacher with him was carrying a portable grill.

Kate lowered her head into her hands – how was her offense even in the same league as these people?

Mr. Hillard returned and scanned the room with disdain. He stopped at the desk and the woman handed him a folder, which he flipped through casually frowning a few times. Then he walked through the office and out of sight.

Kate looked around at the other students. There were fourteen total with Kate being the only female. Now that Mr. Hillard had passed through, the conversation in the room opened up and everyone began talking to each other.

"What's your name?" the boy next to her asked.

She wasn't up for conversation but she wasn't about to be rude – though here at Spenser that seemed to be a common trait. But she had manners and so she answered, "Kate," but didn't elaborate hoping he'd get the hint.

"I'm Edison Montgomery," he extended his hand. "Freshman."

Kate shook his hand limply but didn't say anything else, so Edison felt the need to give Kate his entire biography.

"I'm named after my grandfather who was the Senior Vice Chancellor Emeritus of the University of Pittsburgh …"

The raven haired girl was fairly certain that she was in hell.

"Katherine Tunney," the woman called out.

She was almost grateful that her name was called. Nervous and scared because she was first, Kate uncertainly made her way back to the Director's office. Mr. Hillard was waiting for her behind a large wood desk. There were several files open and spread out across his blotter, one of which was hers.

"Please have a seat," he instructed as he slipped on a pair of glasses. After a minute of looking through her file, he straightened in his seat and folded his hands together.

"Miss Tunney, I see here that you are new to Spenser this year. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Kate tried her best to remain composed.

"Do you recall signing this housing contract?"

Kate looked at the paper that was slid across the desk. It was indeed one of the forms she and her parents had signed. Her name was there in black and white, staring back at her cruelly.

"Could you please read the last paragraph?"

Kate took the paper in her hands. "Furthermore, I acknowledge that I have read all the policies set forth by the Office of Student Housing for the safety and well-being of all students residing on campus at Spenser Academy. I understand that it is my responsibility to adhere to all policies and any revisions and to immediately report any infractions to the appropriate authority."

"Let me ask you, Miss Tunney, do you feel as though you have abided by the terms of your contract?"

Kate couldn't bring herself to answer. The bridge of her nose began to burn and a split second later she was crying again. The tears flowed from her eyes right in front of Mr. Hillard.

Stoically, Mr. Hillard swiveled his oversize chair around and plucked a box of Kleenex from the credenza behind him. He set it in front of Kate, who gratefully accepted the offering. As she attempted to compose herself, Mr. Hillard took the papers and returned them to the file.

"Miss Tunney, I will be contacting your parents this week to schedule a meeting. I trust that you will follow the rules until then," he stated flatly putting her file in a pile on the side of his desk. "You may return to your dormitory."

Still silent, Kate took another tissue as she got up from her chair. As she passed through the doorway she heard Mr. Hillard intercom to the woman at the desk to send in another student. Without so much as a glace at any of the boys in the waiting area, she pushed the door open and went outside heading back to her dorm.

The night had suddenly become cold and the jacket she wore did nothing to keep her warm. A chilly breeze swept across her bare legs and she could feel goose bumps rise from her skin. Kate walked quickly, nearly jogging at times to get back to the dorms. Tonight had to be a nightmare. One from which she would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

As she rounded the corner of one of the buildings, she saw three police cars parked along the curb in front of the building that housed the Provost's office. There was a group of people standing nearby so Kate dropped her head even lowered and walked close to the building, avoiding them.

At the chirp of a siren, she glanced behind her to see one of the police cars driving away followed by a loud commotion from the crowd. Whatever was going on didn't involve her and she had already seen her share of trouble for the night, so Kate looked away and continued walking.

When she reached her dorm, Ms. Heffelfinger was at the door waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Kate nodded wiping her runny nose.

Ms. Heffelfinger looked at her sympathetically. "Go get some rest. It's almost time for breakfast." The foyer was empty as it was now well past curfew and lights out, Kate headed directly for the stairwell.

When she got to her room, the door was locked. Kate groaned when she realized that she hadn't brought her keys with her. Hoping Kira might still be awake, she knocked on the door. Immediately she heard shuffling and then Kira's voice, "Who is it?"

"It's me. I forgot my keys."

The lock clicked and the door opened. Kira stood there in her pajamas, hair pulled up and a sleep mask stretched across her forehead.

"Kate!" Kira sighed with relief, wrapping her arms around her roommate in a big hug. "I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Not really," Kate answered half hugging her back. "They're going to call my parents."

"I'm sorry," Kira said, releasing Kate who went into the room, wiped her nose once more and then threw her tissue in the trash. Kate plopped down on her bed and kicked her shoes off her feet.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kira asked as she sat on the bed beside Kate.

"Can you get them to _not_ call my parents?"

"Oh Kate," Kira hugged her again; "It'll be okay. Probation isn't that bad. You just can't bend the rules. Even a little bit."

Even though Kira was trying to make her feel better Kate was starting to feel worse._ Probation._ Her father would love hearing that.

"So what did you do?" Kate asked as she tossed her jacket over a chair. "To get on probation?"

"Oh. It's a long story," Kira clammed up, sucking in a breath. "But I guess it's better if you hear it from me than the gossips around here. They always exaggerate." She sat down on the edge of her bed and removed her mask, holding it in her hands as she continued. "Last year my roommate and I clashed a little, personality-wise. She was bossy, gossipy and had this boyfriend who was a real jerk…"

Kate nearly laughed at the irony of Kira's statement.

"Things were okay at first. We managed to stay civil to each other. I mean we did have a couple disagreements but we compromised, for the most part. Then shortly after we came back from winter break, her laptop was stolen out of the library. At least that's what she told me. It turns out she had it the whole time – but anyway. She had a big report to finish so I let her borrow mine. Well, when I got it back she had loaded a bunch of naked pictures of herself on it, but I didn't realize that – or else I would have deleted them. That same day Bordy's laptop crashed because he's an idiot and opened one of those e-mails containing a virus. He had to do some research for his biology homework, so I let him use my laptop to go online. Well, I don't know what he was doing but somehow he found the pictures and a bunch of guys from his class were looking at them. Of course the idiots get caught – I mean they were right in the middle of the library. Then we all get called into the Provost's office and long story short – the bitch set me up. I had nothing to do with those pictures, but since they were found on my laptop – I'm on permanent probation."

Normally, Kate would have been shocked to hear a story like this. But at Spenser, incredible tales were becoming the norm.

"So who was your roommate?" Kate asked. "Is it anyone I know?"

"Goldie Kamison," Kira answered. "I know I don't have any classes with her this semester which, I'm pretty sure was done on purpose."

"I don't think I have any classes with her either." Kate knew she would remember meeting someone named, Goldie.

"Yeah, well – if you ever meet her, watch your back," Kira advised. "Otherwise people may think you're a closet lesbian who secretly takes nude pictures of her roommate."

"Is that what people thought?"

"It's what people still think. I can't tell you how many times I've been referred to as one of the "lipsticks".

"Even though you're with Aaron," Kate rolled her eyes. "I can't believe some of the things that go on around here."

"It's because there are so many losers here. They don't have anything going on in their own lives, so they make drama for their own entertainment," Kira stretched out her mask a few times. "And if you want to stay away from the drama, I would recommend staying away from the Sons."

"The Sons?" Like The Sons of Anarchy?" Kate asked wondering if Spenser had its own biker gang. Which, at this point, Kate would not be surprised.

"The Sons of Anarchy," Kira repeated cracking a smile. "No. The Sons of Ipswich. It's what we call Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue."

"So they're a gang?"

"Well, sort of, I guess," Kira thought for a minute. "A gang of old money. They have way too much time, cash and girls. From what I hear, it's worth the risk but everyone who's ever gotten in close with them has crashed and burned in a BIG way."

"Seriously?"

"That's what I hear. I've never been in their little circle of friends," Kira posted a melancholy smile which told Kate that she wished she was. "Just remember that when you and Pogue Parry are being all stupidly cute together."

"Pogue," Kate repeated his name, still mourning for the almost-kiss.

"I saw you dancing with him," Kira poked Kate in the leg. "It was so sweet; I think I got a cavity from watching."

"Shut up," Kate poked Kira back. But thinking of him brought her smile back. He was sooooo hot. Too bad she'd probably be grounded for eternity. Arrrgggghhhh! Why couldn't her life be a romantic comedy? Why wasn't Pogue coming through the door right now with Mr. Hillard – who would apologize and tell her that he wasn't going to call her parents after all. Then she and Pogue would go out to celebrate. There'd be a smoldering kiss as the credits rolled. And they'd live happily ever after.

Was she asking too much?

Apparently so.

"Ugh," Kate groaned aloud. "I can't believe they're calling my parents."

"Well," Kira replied. "At least it's not because you have naked pictures of another girl."

Kate smiled at that comment. Kira grinned back. "Why don't you take a shower?" she suggested. "It might make you feel better."

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

Kate had only the hot water faucet on but the shower was barely a lukewarm spray. It did nothing to relieve the tension through her body and was just another reminder of how much her life sucked right now.

She was tired and mentally drained but her mind kept busy with horrible thoughts. How angry would her parents be? They were spending quite a bit of money on her education and she'd been nothing but irresponsible since she'd gotten here. How could she explain that? She was trying to fit in? But she'd never been one to succumb to peer pressure. Then again, none of her classmates at Worchester were anything like the students here. She'd never been 'the new girl'. She'd never lived away from home. Those weren't excuses but it was the truth. Would her parents understand?

Her mom, maybe but she doubted her father would.

He hadn't been entirely supportive of her decision to transfer here. She knew he certainly did not approve of her living away from home. He didn't like that she would be so far away and living with strangers. And she knew he thought the added fees for residents were astronomically inflated.

But he couldn't argue with the quality education she would receive at Spenser. He knew that attending Spenser gave Kate and edge on being accepted to Harvard. He'd been on the fence about letting her transfer, complaining about the distance and the financial burden. Kate had finally proven how much she wanted a Spenser education. She told her father not to buy the new Infiniti as her sixteenth birthday present, to use the money for Spenser instead.

She pictured the look of shock on her parents' faces when she'd made that announcement.

They would probably have the same look when they got the call from Mr. Hillard.

_At least it's not about naked pictures_, she reminded herself. Poor Kira, she must have been mortified. Kate couldn't even imagine.

Kate dried off, got dressed and made her way back to her room. She'd brought her keys this time. Once inside she noticed that Kira was still awake, sitting up in her bed with her laptop. Kate barely paid attention as she kicked off her slipper and climbed under the covers.

_Tomorrow has to be a better day,_ she thought to herself. _There's no way it can get worse, right?_

"Are you staying up?" she asked rolling over to face Kira.

"No. I was waiting on you." Kira closed her laptop and set it on the chair beside her bed. Kate waited until Kira turned off the light before closing her eyes.

"Kate," Kira said softly in the silence of their room. "Thanks for helping me tonight. I owe you one."

Kate opened her eyes, taking in her roommate remembering the moments before lockdown. The bathroom. The pills. It was hard to believe that Kira was mixed up with drugs. From what Kate could tell, she was a good student with a decent home life. While she didn't have the best taste in men and Aaron was an ass most of the time, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would put up with that in a girlfriend. Then again, maybe Kate didn't know these people as well as she thought she did. Maybe her instincts weren't as reliable as she always thought.

Despite her exhaustion, Kate knew this would be a sleepless night. The pending call to her parents would keep her awake as she tried to predict her own doom. So even though it wasn't a conversation she'd prepared for or wanted to have at this exact moment, it seemed like the time to discuss Kira's drug use.

"About tonight," Kate began propping her head up. "I think we should talk about what happened."

"What do you mean?" Kira turned in Kate's direction.

"The pills, Kira."

"What about them?"

"Do you sell them?"

"Sell them?" Kira's face scrunched up, "They're not those kind of pills, Kate."

_If she doesn't sell them, then she must use them. Great._

Kate tried to be as gentle as she could. "I think maybe you should get some help."

"Help?" Kira's brow lowered as her eyes set on Kate. "Help with what?"

"I'm not trying to lecture you, but drugs can really mess you up. Have you ever watched an episode of intervention? I wouldn't want to see you like that."

"Intervention? Really?" Kira was laughing. "Last time I checked no one's ever gotten addicted to birth control."

"They were birth control pills?"

"Yeah," Kira answered still chuckling. "And I swear I never crushed and snorted them."

Kate laughed a little at her own suspicions. Kira wasn't selling or using drugs. Her gut had been right after all.

"Why did you have them in the room? You know you're supposed to keep that stuff at the infirmary." Kate asked, knowing that students were not allowed to possess or ingest any medication, not even Tylenol, unless authorized by the school nurse. Kate's parents had to initial a long list of medications that she was allowed to have while on campus. Anything prescription had its own special permission forms.

"My parents don't know," Kira told her roommate.

"How can they not know?" Kate asked. "Who took you to the doctor?"

"I got them from a clinic in Boston."

"You went to a clinic?" Kate wrinkled her nose. Living 30 minutes outside of Boston, she'd heard plenty of things about the clinics there. The most important was to _never_ go to one.

"Why would you go to a clinic instead of a doctor? That's crazy!"

"Well," Kira frowned. "Remember how I told you about Aaron and those sluts in Cancun."

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"After he told me about them, I wouldn't let him touch me until he got tested."

"Good for you," Kate smiled proudly.

"He couldn't see Dr. Weinberg, because he golfs with Aaron's father, so Aaron asked his brother and that's how we ended up at the clinic."

"So," Kate leaned in closer to Kira. "Did Aaron have any diseases?"

"Nope."

"That's good."

"I guess," Kira shrugged. "Now he thinks he can sleep with anything as long as he uses a condom."

"So why are you with him?"

"Sometimes I ask myself the same thing," Kira replied with a small yawn. "But then I remember all the Hallmark moments and I can't imagine being with anyone else." She pulled the sleep mask over her eyes. "Good night, Kate."

"Goodnight." Kate snuggled back under the covers suddenly remembering something. "Which ones were the birth control pills?" she whispered across the beds.

"The red ones."

"What about the other ones?"

Kira paused for a minute. "If I tell you, you have to _swear_ that you will not tell a soul."

"I won't say anything," Kate assured her.

"They're diet pills."

"Diet pills?" Kate couldn't believe it. "Why are you taking diet pills?" Kira was not even close to needing any kind of weight loss medication.

"Since I started taking birth control, I gained a couple pounds. Apparently it's a side effect."

"So you're taking diet pills?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Aaron hates fat girls."

"Kira, you're not even close to fat!" Kate said angrily. Why did it seem like all Kira's poor decisions were based on Aaron's opinions?

"I know," Kira agreed. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

Right then, Kate decided it was her duty to find Kira Snider a new boyfriend. But first, she had to figure out her own dilemma, which she wasn't looking forward to in the least. With a wide yawn, Kate closed her eyes again. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Only to be rudely awakened by Kira's alarm going off at 7am.

**Float along**

"Are you kidding me?" she said aloud, burying her head under the pillow. The loud noise continued.

BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP!

"KIRA!" Kate yelled. "SHUT IT OFF!"

BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP!

"KIRA!" Kate shouted again. She sat up and looked at the bed beside her.

It was empty.

With a loud groan, Kate threw the covers off and marched over to Kira's nightstand. She hit every button on the alarm until the beeping stopped and then returned to her bed. She'd just closed her eyes again when…

BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP!

"Argh!" Kate cried out, kicking her legs angrily as she lay in the bed. Getting up once more, she picked up the alarm and followed the cord to the outlet, where she pulled the plug out of the socket.

She was rewarded with silence.

She was about to get back into bed, when Kira came out of the bathroom. "Sorry," her roommate muttered as she passed by Kate holding something in her hands.

"Uh-huh," Kate muttered as she rolled back into bed. Kira was gathering items into her laundry basket.

"I'm going to do wash."

"Whatever," Kate retorted, pulling the covers all the way over her head. She closed her eyes again, hoping to get a little more sleep.

Kate was still half-awake when she heard Kira's phone rang.

"Noooooooo," Kate wailed. _Who the hell was calling Kira at seven in the morning!_

Furiously, Kate got out of bed and stomped over to Kira's desk where her phone was charging. The display read "Bordy" and Kate nearly screamed. She hit ignore, unplugged the phone and then shut it off. After the night she had and the lack of sleep, Kate Tunney was not in the mood to deal with Bordy Becklin.

Back under her covers, she closed her eyes against the golden daylight and tried to fell back to sleep.

The vibration on her nightstand woke her up once more. The clock read 7:20am. Kate hesitated to look at her phone, fearful it might be her father. If it was, she knew she HAD to answer it. She reached over and tilted the display toward her.

Bordy Becklin

Kate hit ignore and set the phone down again. She didn't shut it off though. If her parents tried to call, getting her voicemail would make them even madder.

The phone began to vibrate again. It's display still reading his name. Clearly he was going to keep calling.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she snapped as she picked up the call.

"Where's Kira?" the voice, which was definitely not Bordy, replied.

"Who is this?" Kate demanded. If it was Ryan Bael, playing some kind of prank she was going to kick his ass.

"This is Adam," the voice replied as though Kate should have already known that.

"Adam who?" Kate asked with an edge to her own voice. _Adam the asshole._

"Abbot. I'm Aaron's brother. You do know who Aaron is, right?"

It was obvious Adam was rude, just like his brother and Kate did not have the patience to deal with either of them today. "Well, Adam," Kate informed him. "Kira is not here right now and I do not appreciate…"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No!" Kate yelled into the phone just before she hung up. He cut her off. Freaking bastard. Apparently being a dick is in the Abbott family DNA.

The phone vibrated again in Kate's hands, which were clenched into fists around it.

"What?" Kate answered.

"Sorry to wake you up," Adam apologized. "But we've got a family emergency and I really need to talk to Kira."

"A family emergency?" Kate wasn't sure whether or not to believe him.

"Yeah, I've been at the police station for oh, close to ten hours now. Could you get a message to Kira to call me at Bordy's number ASAP?"

"Yeah," Kate replied unenthusiastically as she hung her head. She doubted there would be any more sleep this morning.

"Thank you," Adam replied then hung up.

Kate slid on her Uggs and a hoodie, grabbed both hers and Kira's phones and her dorm keys and headed downstairs to the laundry room. She trudged down the stairs and through the hall noting that there were only a few girls from the hall up at this hour.

In the laundry room there were only three people. A pair of girls were talking to each other about Fall Fest as they folded their clothes. Kira sat alone across the room with her iPod and textbook open on her lap.

"Call Adam," Kate said as she walked across the room, holding out Kira's phone to her. "At Bordy's number."

Kira glanced up, and popped an ear bud out, "Adam wants to talk to me?"

"He called for you about a hundred times."

"That's weird," Kira took her phone and opened up her contacts list.

"There's some sort of family emergency," Kate said through a yawn.

"What?"

"He said he's been at the police station all night."

"The police station?" Kira hit Bordy's name and put the phone to her ear.

Her duty done, Kate headed back to her room. She was just about to unlock the door when her phone rang.

It was Kira.

_What now?_

"Hey," Kate answered.

"Can you come back down here?"

"Why?"

"I need to get something from the room."

"So? Just come up and get it."

"I need you to watch my laundry."

_Watch her laundry? Was she serious?_

"I'm sure your laundry will be fine, Kira." Kate had no intention of babysitting a washer and dryer.

"It'll just take a couple minutes," Kira coaxed.

"Look I'm tired," Kate told her.

"Please. I don't want any of my stuff to disappear."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Kira lowered her voice. "That some people around here have sticky fingers when it comes to designer clothing."

"Oh." Kate understood, and even though she didn't want to she turned around and headed back down to the laundry room – only because she would want someone to do the same for her.

**Listen to the song**

Kira was true to her word, taking approximately three minutes to get whatever it was she needed from the room. As Kate started to leave again, her roommate stopped her.

"I need another favor."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I need a ride somewhere. Do you know anyone with a car?"

"Why can't you just ask Aaron?"

"His car got impounded."

"What!" Kate exclaimed. "Why?"

"It's a long story." Kate knew by her tone that Kira wasn't giving up any details. "So who do you know?"

"Um," Kate thought for a moment. "Andie Bradway." It was the first name that came to mind.

"Anyone else?" Kira shook her head.

"Tyler Simms."

"Hell NO," Kira shook her head. "What about Caleb? Can you ask him?"

"I don't know Caleb well enough," Kate answered. "Besides, I don't have his phone number."

"I do," Kira scrolled through her contacts again. "Here," she handed Kate her phone. "Call him."

"Why can't you call him?" Kate pushed the phone away. It was barely 7:45am on a Sunday morning and even though Caleb seemed like a really nice guy, she was not about to call him and ask for a ridiculous favor like this.

"It's ringing," Kira pushed the phone into Kate's hands.

"Take it back," Kate tried to push the phone back at Kira, who darted away from her.

"Here," Kate hissed shoving the phone down the back of Kira's flannel pants. Kira was forced to stop, as the phone traveled down her leg.

"Hello?"

They both froze as Caleb's voice came over the phone loud and clear.

"Shit!" Kira swore as she hastily reached up into her pants for her phone.

"Good Morning," Kira sang a little too perkily. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I was on my way out," Caleb replied.

"Oh," Kira frowned. "Because Kate wanted to ask you something."

"Kate?" Caleb sounded confused.

"Tunney. My roommate."

"Oh. Okay."

"Here she is." Kira held the phone out to Kate and mouthed 'Ask Him.'

Kate was furious. She could not believe Kira set her up like that. What a BITCH! She only hoped that Caleb wouldn't think she was some kind of freak for this random phone call.

"Hi Caleb," Kate grabbed the phone from Kira, hoping she could salvage the situation. "I told Kira it was too early to call you, but she insisted." She sent a dirty look the red head's way.

"It's not a problem," Caleb replied. "Mass is at 8:30, so I'm usually awake by now." He paused for a moment. "So you wanted to ask me something?"

"Well, not really ask. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday." Kate glared at Kira, who had her palm against her head as she mouthed 'I forgot it's his birthday'.

"Thanks Kate."

"Happy Birthday, Caleb," Kira yelled in the background.

Kate heard Caleb chuckle. "Tell Kira, thanks too."

"I will," Kate told him. "We hope you have a good one."

"It should be," Caleb replied. "After mass, I'm having brunch with my mom and my Aunt. Then this afternoon, I'm going with some friends to the game. Tonight Ashley is coming over to cook my birthday dinner."

"That sounds like a great day, Caleb."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I won't keep you then," Kate glanced over at Kira. "See you tomorrow in Calculus."

"See you, Kate. And thanks again for the birthday wishes."

Once she was off the phone Kate shouted angrily at Kira, "Don't EVER do that to me again!"

"I forgot it was his birthday. Besides, you heard him. He's usually up this early anyway," Kira argued.

"That's not the point," Kate snapped back. "I sounded like a total idiot."

"Trust me. You didn't," Kira bit her lip and twirled a lock of hair. "And I still need to find a ride."

"You're on your own," Kate set Kira's phone down on the closest washer and turned away.

"Kate…," Kira called after her.

Ignoring Kira, Kate let the laundry room door shut behind her as she headed back up to her room. It was time to worry about her own problems and not everyone else's. She needed to think of a game plan for handling her parents.

As she trudged down the hallway once more, her phone beeped with a reminder:

9:30am Meet Josie in the library with final draft of project.

"Shit," Kate cursed. She hadn't typed a single word of her part of the project. Thankfully, there was still some time before she was supposed to meet up with her partner.

Maybe it was going to be a good day for some people, like Caleb but for Kate, it was just the beginning of another crappy day at Spenser Academy.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Gemma.


	28. Chapter 28

**The song say kiss the girl**

Sunday Morning 9:05am

With her backpack slung across her shoulder and laptop clutched to her chest, Kate Tunney strode across Spenser's campus to the library. She'd finished her section of the nutrition project but her printer had one of those phantom paper jams. She'd checked a million times and there was no paper anywhere yet the stupid thing kept flashing an error and wouldn't allow her to print. When powering it down and rebooting it didn't work, Kate figured she was screwed. This was a bad day all around.

There were printers at the library and all the computer labs. Kate kept her fingers crossed that there was one available for her to use.

A light drizzle began and she amped up her pace. It was par for the course that she hadn't even thought to bring an umbrella. The library wasn't that far and she jogged the remaining distance, only to find the doors locked when she got there.

_What!_ _Why the hell were the doors locked?_

She tried each door, yanking as hard as she could but she may as well have been trying to pull the sword from the stone. Cupping a hand around her temple she peered through the glass to see if anyone was inside. There wasn't a librarian in sight.

"They open at 9:30," a passing student informed her.

"Thanks," Kate called back before uttering a few choice words under her breath. She knew there were a few computer labs in the science wing, the one where she had her chemistry class. Reversing direction she raced down hallways until she found one.

Thankfully, the door was open.

Even better, almost all the computers were available.

Kate sat down at a terminal and looked at the screen.

Username  
Password

Fumbling in her backpack, she pulled out her student ID. On the back it had a barcode, which was Kate's access to almost everything on campus. It was drilled into every student at Spenser – DO NOT lose your student ID.

She typed the long sequence of letters and numbers in the appropriate fields and then hit enter.

USERNAME INVALID

Kate tried again being more attentive this time. She was extra careful with her uppercase and lowercase letters. She hit the enter key again.

WELCOME KATHERINE TUNNEY

She exhaled with relief. At least one thing worked today. Then she continued reading.

YOU HAVE 63 UNREAD MESSAGES

_Messages? What did that mean?_

She clicked the link and was directed to an inbox similar to e-mail. Spenser had its own intranet that it used to communicate between students, faculty and the administration.

She scanned down the list of subject lines.

Today: Betz – Nutrition Projects due Tomorrow  
Today: Administration – MANDATORY Assembly for all students tomorrow  
Saturday: Administration – Curfew extended for Fall Fest  
Saturday: Administration – Varsity Football Game today 9am

Friday: Administration – Fall Fest Committee needs volunteers for decorating  
Friday: Administration – Student Council provides complimentary Contraceptives tomorrow

Kate snorted. Maybe if she would have seen that message she would have known about the free condom line.

Thursday: Athletic Dept –Girls Varsity Soccer game today 3:30pm  
Thursday: Administration - Student Council Meeting 3pm  
Thursday: Theatre Spenser - Auditions for Fall Production begin next week

Wednesday: Mr. Glick - Spanish Club Meeting today – Officer Elections  
Wednesday: Athletic Dept - Girls Varsity Field Hockey game today 3:30  
Wednesday: Administration - Volunteers needed for Fall Fest decorating committee

Tuesday: Athletic Dept – Boys Varsity Soccer travels to East. Fan Bus details inside.  
Tuesday: Administration – Rosary Club Prayer Service 7:30pm

Kate would have continued reading but she noticed the time was now 9:18am. This was something she'd have to come back too. She slipped her flash drive into the USB port and quickly found her file. Moments later she was printing.

A quick glance over her work and she logged out and headed back to the library.

Sunday Morning 9:31am

As Kate raced back through the corridors, she spied Josie(1) waiting outside the library for her.

"Hey Josie," Kate greeted her project partner.

"Hi," Josie gave a small uncertain wave. "Did you finish your section?"

"Yeah. I just printed it out over in the lab."

The librarian came out to unlock the doors. The two girls slipped inside and headed to the back table. Taking a few minutes to get organized, they both spread out their belongings in front of them. Josie was much more together than Kate. Her entire work space was color coded with a rainbow of highlighters on nearly every page. She passed a few papers to Kate for review. Kate gave Josie what she'd typed up that morning.

Kate looked over Josie's work. It was essentially the same as what she'd seen yesterday morning (which now seemed like a century ago) but Josie had done some additional work on the chart. It was really _really_ good.

She looked over at Josie, who was frowning as she read the report. Kate felt terrible. It was obvious that Josie had invested much more time in the project than she had. It was time to get her focus back to school and not her social life.

"Is this your final draft?" Josie asked.

"It's bad, huh?"

"Well, uh," Josie removed a yellow highlighter. "There are some typos."

"Typos?" _But I spell checked!_ Kate watched Josie highlight a couple words on each page.

"Um, you seem to like commas a lot but they aren't necessary." The yellow highlighter was replaced with a green one as Josie marked up the paper a little more. With each green dot, Kate cringed. She knew she was capable of quality work though it certainly wasn't showing today.

"Hmmm," Josie frowned again. "I, uh, need to make a few changes." The green highlighter was put away and Josie removed a red pen. Kate bit her lip as Josie marked sentences and made notes on the back.

"I'm sorry, Josie." Kate apologized. "I didn't realize I made that many mistakes."

As Josie continued to re-write the report Kate felt even worse. This was supposed to be a combined effort and Josie had practically done the entire project. Determined to pull her weight Kate offered to retype the written section and booted up her laptop.

It took another forty five minutes for Josie to finish 'editing' and Kate to make the necessary corrections. Josie had pretty much rewritten the whole report. In fact, there were only four sentences that Josie had kept from Kate's original version. While Kate hated that she hadn't done her fair share she was certain that they were going to get an A. Josie seemed to have a way with writing. She was clear and concise and had one intimidating vocabulary. It was impressive. Josie was the kind of student Kate wanted to be.

_Maybe I should hang out with Josie…_

When Kate finished typing she saved the file. She removed her flash drive and brought it over to one of the terminals to print a hard copy for Josie to review.

Kate sat across from Josie, nervously tapping a foot as her partner reviewed the final copy. She was so focused on watching Josie she didn't even see Reid until he was practically inches away.

Standing behind Josie, who was completely focused on their project, he leaned over incredibly close and whispered, "Hey Kitten," into her ear. Startled Josie jumped in her seat knocking a few highlighters onto the floor. Reid laughed and kissed her cheek.

Josie's face instantly turned red. She looked directly at Kate with a pleading, _don't tell anyone_.

Kate looked back and forth between Josie and Reid. Barely able to comprehend that they might possibly be a couple and wondering _when did THAT happen?_

Reid caught on to her expression. "Come on you've heard of opposites attract," he said with toggling eyebrows. "Like you and Pogue for example."

"I…I…," Kate couldn't have put a sentence together even if it meant a scholarship to Harvard. _Was Reid implying that Pogue liked her? Or did he mean that Pogue was only 'attracted' to her? Like in a sexual way._

And why was she focusing so much on Pogue.

Hello. Library. Nutrition Project.

Focus Kate.

But it was hard to focus watching the two people across from her.

"I missed you last night," Reid said to Josie as he bent over to retrieve the fallen belongings. "We could have had a lot of _fun_."

Face still flushed Josie returned to her work. "I'm sure you had plenty of _fun_ with _Hannah_," she muttered.

Kate's eyes swept over to Reid for his response but his gaze was set on Josie.

"I wanted to have _fun_ with _you_," he told her.

Kate suddenly realized that _fun_ was a codeword for SEX. Dear God did these people think about anything else!

"Can I, um, see that flash drive?" Josie suddenly asked Kate with an air of desperation.

"Uh, sure." Kate slid it across the top of the table. Josie scooped it up in her hand and went across the library to use the computers.

Reid snorted as he flopped down in Josie's vacant seat.

"She's pissed," he said aloud. Kate wasn't sure whether Reid was just venting or wanted her opinion. While she would have liked to sit there and keep her mouth shut. She just couldn't do it.

"Well can you blame her?" Kate kept her voice low as she talked across the table to Reid. "If you like her you should be with her and not having _fun_ with other girls."

Reid turned in his seat to face Kate. He rested his elbows on the table and pulled a single highlighter from the fistful he had. "There's a little more to it than that."

The little voice inside Kate was screaming to leave it alone. Don't intervene. She barely knew Josie and since Reid was Pogue's friend…

_Why do I keep thinking about POGUE!_

But Reid kept talking.

"I have this reputation," he whispered to her. "That I worked really hard to get. And I'm not sure I want to give it up."

"Why?" Kate asked. She was trying hard to understand why Reid cared so much about what other people thought. Especially the people around here.

"Because being the bad boy is whole lot easier than being," Reid popped the cap off the highlighter, brought it to his nose and took a long inhale, "the _boyfriend_."

He offered Kate a whiff of the highlighter. She declined.

"Besides," Reid continued, sniffing the highlighter again. "Ladies _love_ a bad ass."

"That is not true," Kate stated as she took the highlighter away from Reid.

"Really?" Reid laughed.

"Really."

"Then let me ask you something," Reid leaner in closer. "And you have to swear you'll be honest." He extended a finger Kate's way.

Kate chuckled at the childish gesture as she looped her pinkie around his. "I swear."

"What was the first thing you noticed about Pogue?" the blonde asked.

"Well…," Kate thought for a minute. She did not want to admit to Reid, of all people, that her answer would most definitely be Pogue's ass. There was more to Pogue than his gorgeous body. Kate knew whatever she said was bound to get back to him so she was going to choose her answer carefully.

"How about we make it multiple choice?" Reid smiled. "Was it..

A. his bike.  
B. his jacket  
C. his hair  
or  
D. All of the above

"Soooo," Reid looked Kate in the eye. "Which is the correct answer, Miss Tunney?"

From that list the answer was simple. "His bike," Kate admitted thinking back to that first day at Spenser when the bright yellow motorcycle had sped through the parking lot. Pogue pulled that daredevil move and Kate thought for a split second he was going to crash.

"I knew it!" Reid slapped the table. Hard.

The librarian glared a warning their way.

"You like bad boys." He pointed at her.

"I didn't even know that was him," Kate argued.

"Yeah, right." Reid teased. "I bet your panties are wet just thinking about his Ducati."

"Okay, that was completely inappropriate," Kate scolded. Why did everything always have to loop back around to sex? She should have been mad about his crude comment but Reid was so, well, he was so Reid. It was hard to be angry or keep a straight face.

"Everything about me is inappropriate," Reid grinned as he leaned the chair back and kicked up his feet onto the table. "Too bad Pogue isn't here to keep me in line. Maybe you could ask that kid to kick my ass." Reid pointed to a student at a nearby table who was frantically chewing on a pen cap as he pounded the keys of his laptop. "Oh, or maybe that guy," Reid blatantly pointed to another student walking across the room with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. "Or her," he pointed to a very familiar looking girl with short cropped hair pulled into pigtails. "She scares me." Reid shuddered.

"Who is that?" Kate asked, remembering now that she was the girl who threw the football in the hall the other day.

Reid lowered his chair and leaned across the table. Kate leaned in as well.

"That's Sam," Reid replied as quietly as he could. "I hear she has testicles."

Kate put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She was glad Reid was around to lighten the mood today.

In the distance Josie was headed back to their table with a handful of paper. Reid made a grand gesture of getting out of her chair and holding it out for her. Josie gave Reid an untrusting look and sat in the chair beside Kate.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Reid gave Josie a nasty look as he shoved the chair back under the table. "Later, Kate," he said before heading out of the library.

With his back turned Reid didn't see Josie's pining stare like Kate did. She felt bad for the girl beside her who clearly had it bad for one Reid Garwin.

"How long have you and Reid…," Kate wasn't even sure what word to use. "Been friends?" That seemed safe enough.

"We're not," Josie fussed with a small pull on her sleeve.

"You guys seem to know each other pretty well."

"We're, uh, working on a project for Mr. Briggs." Josie was now fussing with a slight crease in one of the papers. "I, uh, actually need to work it now." Josie began reorganizing her belongings. She put away all her notes from their nutrition project and took out another folder

"The Salem Witch Hunt," Kate read the label on it. "That's such a cool topic."

Josie shrugged and spread out the contents of the folder. Kate glanced over the articles that she had printed and the detailed timeline that she had begun to outline.

Kate picked up one of the papers and scanned it. The name John Putnam was mentioned at least four times. The same John Putnam Andie had been trying to contact via her séance in the barn. That was a crazy night all around. But in the midst of the drunken shenanigans were those few minutes she spent with Pogue in Tyler's Hummer. The way he moved her hair off her face…

_I really have to stop thinking about Pogue…_

"Can I, uh, have that back?" Josie whispered reaching for her article.

"Sure. Yeah." Kate smiled and returned it to her.

There was a low hum in Kate's pocket as her phone vibrated. An immediate sense of dread ran through her. She closed her eyes and reached into her pocket.

One

Two

Three

She counted before opening her eyes and looking at the display.

JESSICA

Kate exhaled. She was safe from talking to her parents. At least for now.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

Sunday Morning 11:10 am

"Can you believe Lucas finally kissed me!" Jessica exclaimed for the hundredth time in their conversation. "OMG, Kate – it finally happened. FINALLY!"

Kate was happy for her best friend. Jessica and Lucas had been friend flirting for what seemed like ages now. Everyone knew they liked each other but Jessica had been insistent that Lucas man-up and make the first move. Lucas was so laid back that Kate was sure the sun would turn green before Lucas made an advance. Getting this call from Jessica was definitely a surprise.

Kate had left the library and was on her way to the dining hall. She wasn't hungry but knew she needed to eat something. With her phone in one hand and her tray in another, she listened to Jessica repeat each detail of the kiss.

There was nothing spectacular to eat. Kate took a bottle of water then debated between choosing an orange or some kind of organic, gluten free granola bar. She put one of each on her tray figuring she'd most likely only take a bite of each at best. Wandering through the sea of tables and chairs she found an empty space in corner. She and Jessica talked for another few minutes but then Jessica had to go spread the word among their other friends. She'd waited to call everyone else because she'd wanted Kate to be the first to know.

As soon as Kate hung up, the homesickness hit again. She wished she could have been there last night, with all her friends. She missed her old haunts; the bowling alley, the milkshake bar, the local pizza shop and the Friday night football games. They always had so much fun. She sniffed and wiped away a tear before beginning to peel her orange. Spenser was definitely not Worcester Academy.

"Hey Kate," a friendly voice greeted her.

"Hi Emily," Kate managed a smile at one of the girls from her floor.

"How are you?" Emily squeezed in beside her setting a bottle of vitamin water on the table. "I heard about last night. Did you get in trouble?"

Kate sighed. Of course she had heard about last night.

"Mr. Hillard is going to meet with my parents," Kate admitted to Emily. "So I guess I'll know once that happens."

"Well, at least you're still here." Emily slid in closer. "Because I heard that thirty two seniors and nine juniors were expelled last night."

"What? Why?" Kate set her orange down on the table and gave Emily Quinn her full attention.

"Now this is just what I heard but it was from a _very_ reliable source." Emily's hands were dancing along the tabletop as she spoke. "So last night at the dance Kaylee Abbot bit Tyler Simms in the face right in front of Mrs. Batta."

"Wait a minute," Kate stopped her. "Did you say Kaylee Abbot?"

"Mmmmhmmmm," Emily nodded.

"Is she related to Aaron Abbot?"

"Oh yeah," Emily nodded again. "They're cousins."

Kate took this all in, trying to make sense of the intricate web of Spenser's social hierarchy. Tyler Simms was dating Kaylee Abbot (the cousin of Aaron Abbot) who was obviously intoxicated at the dance last night. And Adam Abbot (brother of Aaron Abbot) had called this morning (on Bordy's phone) for Kira over some kind of family emergency. _Did it have something to do with Kaylee?_

"…they were taken down to the Office but Kaylee could barely walk so Provost Higgins called THE POLICE on her. They gave her a breathalyzer which she totally failed. They gave one to Tyler too but his was fine. So then the police separated and interrogated them. Kaylee passed out half way through so she couldn't have said much. But Tyler Simms on the other hand told them EVERYTHING."

"Everything?" Kate swallowed hard. She'd been with Tyler at the barn, albeit briefly but there had been drinking there.

"That's why they searched the rooms and the cars last night."

"They searched the cars, too?"

"Oh yeah."

Kate's brain was working frantically. _Kira said that Aaron's car was impounded. Did they find something in his car?_

"Hi Matt," Emily's voice perked up as she waved across the room. Kate looked over to see Matt Hodges coming their way.

"Hey Em. Hey Kate." Matt stood next to their table holding an apple in his hand.

"Did you hear _forty one_ students were expelled last night?" Emily asked Matt.

He sighed deeply. "Yeah. I heard."

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" Emily asked.

"Nah, The Hill Billy likes me."

"The Hill Billy," Emily giggled.

Kate looked at the pair of them. She didn't get the joke and having Matt around was bringing back memories of last night. The proximity of Pogue's lips to hers. And that damn candle.

Stupid Matt Hodges.

"Em, I forgot to get a drink," Matt said. "Would you mind grabbing me a vitamin water?"

"Sure Matt," Emily practically sprang out of her seat. "Which flavor would you like?"

"Whatever you're having."

Kate watched Emily bounce across the cafeteria.

"Kate, I know you're angry at me," Matt said bringing her attention back to him. "But we both know that no apology will turn back the clock and give you back what I interrupted. But given that forty one of our classmates are no longer students here I hope you can understand why I did what I did."

Before Matt could say anymore his phone rang. He checked the display and told Kate, "I gotta answer this." He took a few paces away from the table as he took the call.

Kate watched Matt Hodges standing there with his phone to his ear, tossing the apple into the air and then catching it again. His little speech was nice and even though he mentioned an apology – he hadn't actually apologized.

Not that Kate was holding her breath for one but it was the polite thing to do. Despite all its strengths politeness was a definite weakness at this school. Perhaps instead of Practical Life Skills they should make that etiquette class mandatory.

Kate went back to peeling her orange.

Emily came back to the table with Matt's vitamin water and two more girls from their hall. One was her roommate, Abby Forbes. The other girl Kate had seen in the hall bathroom a few times but had never spoken to her. Her name was Brooklyn Bell.

Both girls had trays with vitamin water and salads which they placed on the table as they joined Kate.

"Hi," Abby greeted Kate as she took a seat across from her.

"Hi," Kate smiled back remembering that lost vow she made of getting to know more girls at Spenser.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" Abby asked her.

"Yeah. Emily was telling me." Kate broke a wedge off the orange.

"Forty one people expelled," Brooklyn said angrily. "All because of that asshole, Tyler Simms."

Kate was taken aback by the attack on Tyler. "It wasn't his fault," Kate said in Tyler's defense. "If Kaylee wasn't completely wasted…"

"I'm sorry," Brooklyn cut in, "Are you blaming Kaylee for this?"

"No," Kate snapped back. "But I do think being that drunk at a school dance is asking for trouble."

"I think," Abby chimed in, "that Aaron Abbot is going to kick Tyler Simm's ass."

"Aaron Abbot would never do that," Emily informed them. "At least not on school property."

Kate frowned and shoved a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Aaron isn't the only one who wants to kick his ass," Brooklyn grinned. "I heard this morning that Andie Bradway is on a warpath. She was the one who hooked Kaylee up with him."

_Interesting. _Kate didn't know that little detail.

"Isn't Andie dating one of Tyler's friends?" Abby asked. "That could get awkward."

Kate chewed very slowly waiting for Pogue's name to drop.

"I don't know if she's still dating him," Emily answered. "I didn't even think she would be here this year."

"Oh right," Brooklyn laughed. "What happened to her 'studying abroad'?"

"Where was she supposed to go again? Sweden or Holland or something?"

"Who cares? She probably just made it up."

"Speaking of Andie." Abby paused to stir her salad. "Did anyone see the catfight last night between her and the Giraffe?"

"NO!" Brooklyn and Emily exclaimed.

"What happened?"

As Abby began to relay the events of the 'punch dumping incident', Kate excused herself from the table to use the bathroom. She figured it was good time to leave since she already knew the details of that story. Dashing out of the dining hall to the closest bathroom, she caught a glimpse of Pogue sitting in the hallway, texting.

At the sight of him, her pulse sped up a little.

His fingers moved frantically and then they stopped. A second later, he angrily smacked himself in the head with the phone and went back to texting.

Torn between the needs of her bladder and the desire to talk to Pogue – Kate figured the best option would be to give him a minute to finish up so she darted into the girls' room.

When she came back out Pogue was nowhere to be seen. She checked a few places near where he had been sitting but he was gone.

With a sigh Kate went back to the table. The girls were already on another topic; which couples had sex during Fall Fest. From the list, Hannah and Josh weren't the only ones.

**Music play**

Sunday afternoon 2:45pm

Kate sat in the common room of her floor. She'd been invited to watch a movie with some of the other girls. Even though she'd seen it before she accepted the invitation without a second thought. THIS was the kind of stuff she should be doing; hanging out with the girls, painting her nails and drinking vitamin water.

Apparently vitamin water was in vogue at Spenser this year.

When the movie ended most of the girls dispersed back to their rooms for one reason or another. Kate lingered as long as she could and before it was obvious she had nothing better to do.

When she finally got back to her room she was nearly strangled by a clothesline that stretched across the length of her room. Kira's newly washed bras and thongs were hung sporadically between pairs of boxer shorts. Kate was fairly certain the latter belonged to Aaron. At least she hoped they did, because if they belonged to Bordy Becklin or Ryan Bael she was definitely going to vomit.

_She's doing Aaron's laundry too. _

Kate ducked under the clothes to get to her bed. Then she ducked back under again to get to her desk. She had her own laundry to do but right now there were twenty poems waiting to be memorized for Honors English. Call it a hunch, but she was 99.9 percent sure they were going to have to some kind of pop quiz tomorrow.

Opening her book, she began with Robert Frost's My Butterfly.

_Thine emulous fond flowers are dead, too,  
And the daft sun-assaulter, he  
That frighted thee so oft, is fled or dead:  
Save only me  
(Nor is it sad to thee!)  
Save only me  
There is none left to mourn thee in the fields_.

Kate sighed. That was only the first stanza. She hoped the other nineteen poems were a little easier.

Sunday Afternoon 3:22pm

Kate's phone buzzed tearing her away from the world of poetry. She looked to her right where the phone sat on her desktop.

HOME

"Oh crap."

Kate's stomach knotted up and her heart pounded. She knew to expect this. She had an idea of what she was going to say in her own defense. But what would _they_ say…

"Hello," Kate answered.

"Hi honey." It was her mother. Kate knew her chances were slightly better explaining all this to her mom. "I've been waiting all day for you to call."

"You have?"

"YES. Now tell me all about Fall Fest."

_Fall Fest. Right._ That had been the last conversation she'd had with her mother.

"The decorations were AMAZING," Kate gushed knowing her mom would eat it up. Maybe she could avoid the topic of Mr. Hillard all together. "And they had a BAND!"

Kate talked her mom's ear off before using her twenty poem English assignment as an excuse to get off the phone before she let anything else slip. She didn't like lying to her mother but she felt like she had to. At least right now.

_I'll tell them tomorrow._ Kate promised herself.

_Right after detention._

_With Pogue_

_STOP THINKING ABOUT POGUE!_

_Homework. Poetry._

Kate went back to her assignment. Emily Dickinson.

_There's a certain Slant of light,  
__Winter Afternoons –  
__That oppresses, like the Heft  
__Of Cathedral Tunes – _

"What does that even mean?" Kate asked the pair of boxers hanging over her shoulder.

Sunday Evening 6:10pm

When she couldn't take another second of poetry, Kate went across the hall and knocked on Emily and Abby's door. The three of them, joined by Brooklyn and her roommate Sharice Jones walked down to dinner.

_When in Rome,_ Kate thought to herself as she copied the girls from her floor. She selected a vitamin water, a salad and followed them to a table.

They filled in the remaining seats at half occupied table. A few hellos were exchanged, as everyone knew everyone – except Kate who was eager to make new friends.

The girls were talking about Fall Fest; dropping names of people who hooked up and broke up. Names Kate didn't know, except Bordy and Giraffe – which everyone voted the "yuck" couple of the night. Reid's name was mentioned, followed by a brief debate on who he was with last night. Someone mentioned he and Andie Bradway were seen in a heated argument – which led to another retelling of Andie getting the punch dumped on her. Then a mention of Andie and Kira wearing the same dress.

"Speak of the devil," Emily hissed.

Immediately the conversation at the table stopped as they all turned toward the entrance of the dining hall. Andie walked in grabbed something to drink and then began to case the cafeteria as though she was looking for someone.

"Don't make eye contact," Brooklyn instructed everyone. Many girls giggled as they returned to their dinner conversation.

From the corner of her eye, Kate watched Andie wander through the tables. At each one she leaned over to talk she didn't sit with anyone. Eventually Andie made her way to their table.

"Has anyone seen April today?" she asked.

"Nope," Abby shook her head.

A few other girls did the same.

"I haven't seen her since the dance last night," Emily said.

Andie bent over and leaned on their table, "Do you want to know why no one's seen her?"

The entire table gave Andie their undivided attention.

"Tyler Simms got her expelled."

* * *

**(1) Josephine "Josie" Wesley is the exclusive property of SilentKnightInDisguise11 from her story I Caught Myself – it's in my favorites and definitely worth reading for all you Reid/OC fans.**

**Also wanted to note that the poetry in this chapter is the property of Robert Frost and Emily Dickinson, respectively.**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading and a special thanks to debs2000 for the love.  
-Gemma  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Do what the music say**

Monday Morning

BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP!

"KIRA!" Kate shouted from under her comforter. "KIRAAAAA!"

BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP!

"KIRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A snide, "What's your problem?" could be heard as the redhead shut off her alarm.

"I want to sleep," Kate complained. "Without your alarm going off in the middle of the night."

"It's 5:30 in the _morning,_" Kira replied as she thumped her yoga mat down on the floor.

"If it's dark out, it's nighttime." Kate squeezed her eyes closed and pulled the covers tighter. She heard the soft notes of Kira's meditation CD begin. Kate tried to go back to sleep but now that she was half awake she couldn't help thinking about what happened at dinner last night after Andie told them about April and asked them to all sign the pledge.

The April Pledge.

It was Andie's way of retaliating against Tyler Simms. She wanted every girl in the school to sign a pledge that they would abstain from any sexual activity with Tyler for the duration of the school year. Everyone at the table said they would sign it.

Everyone except Kate.

Kate Tunney thought 'The April Pledge' was a stupid idea. If April hadn't been drinking in the first place then she wouldn't have gotten expelled. It was that simple. Of course Kate was the only person who thought way and since no one understood what she considered common sense – they all assumed that she liked Tyler Simms.

She'd spent the rest of dinner trying to convince everyone that she didn't.

No one believed her.

It was with that frustration that she decided to wake up early and get ready. Maybe she'd even have enough time for breakfast.

Lumbering out of bed, her body fighting the whole waking up before the sun thing, she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair.

She took an extra long time getting ready today mostly because of the constant distraction of Pogue. Kate was rewarding herself with time to think about him because she'd accomplished so much yesterday. She'd gotten all her assignments completed, done some cleaning and some laundry plus she'd even gotten some much needed girl time.

The brush slid through Kate's silky hair as she pictured seeing him in Calculus. Would he say hi first? Should she migrate to his side of the room? Maybe even sit over there? Josie sometimes sat in the very back row. Maybe she could sit with her?

Possibilities.

Kate knew if that didn't work out there was always World Geography – which only they had. It was followed by lunch so it would be natural to suggest they sit together and then walk to Chemistry together. Since yesterday was Caleb's birthday there was plenty to talk about. Hopefully Pogue would be in a good mood and not one of his mono-syllabic ruts. She frowned thinking about the last time she saw him. He'd been sitting outside the dining hall hitting himself with his cell phone.

She kept her fingers crossed that today was a better day for him.

At 6:45am she went down for breakfast. It was so early there were only a handful of students inside. The majority of them were gathered around the coffee machine. Kate joined them, filling a mug and adding ample sugar and creamer. She stood back and watched to see what other students were eating. She followed suit and filled a bowl with dry cereal.

Kate found her own table, set her breakfast down and took out her poems. Sipping her coffee cautiously, she was surprised to find that after 6 sugar packets and 4 creamers it wasn't too bad. Taking her time, Kate browsed through each author's work keeping everything fresh in her mind. Spooning a bite of cereal every now and then- which was also delightfully fresh and crisp. The raisins added a touch of sweetness to the bran flakes.

Awhile later, Kate noticed the crowd was thickening. She checked her phone and it was nearly 7:30am. She sat back and watched people curse as they had to wait in the long line for coffee. Gathering up her things, she was able to take her time walking to class.

It was nice not to have to rush.

A silver Mustang drove by her and Kate waved hello to Caleb Danvers. She couldn't help noticing he had a passenger this morning; his girlfriend Ashley.

Thinking nothing of it she continued to walk to class as a few more commuting students arrived. Some were dropped off by their parents, others drove and a few individuals rode the big yellow Ipswich School District bus.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Kate's shoulders went up and down. "New day," she told Chopper. "It's different here than at Worcester. I think I need to be different too."

"Very philosophical," Chopper nodded in approval.

"Thank you," Kate smiled at him.

"Where are you headed?"

"Practical Life Skills."

"I'd walk you over but I'm headed to Spanish."

"See you later," Kate waved.

"Buenos dias, Senorita," he said bowing deeply.

Kate laughed at him. Chopper was so silly.

Continuing across campus she made it to class so early Ms. Betz wasn't even in the room yet. She took a seat beside Josie and began to unpack her books.

"How's it going with the Salem Witch Project?" Kate asked her.

Josie shrugged, "It's a popular topic."

"I'll bet. We've gone to Salem quite a few times on class trips…" Kate knew she was rambling a little but she needed a friend like Josie to keep her grounded on her school work.

"…if you need any pictures I have a ton," she offered.

"Thanks." Josie went back to her head down, shoulders hunched over position as she scanned her notes.

Kate sat there wanting to say something that would get Josie talking. There had to be more to this girl than just academics. And her super crush on Reid Garwin. But before Kate could think of anything, Kira strode into the classroom along with a few other students.

The topic of conversation was The April Pledge.

_Poor Tyler._ Kate thought to herself as far as she was concerned he'd done nothing wrong. Why was Andie being so juvenile?

The classroom filled up quickly after that. The low hum of Monday morning conversation sounded throughout the room. Kate chatted with the girl sitting across the table from her about nail polish, as she loved the color Kate was wearing.

"It's Leading Lady by Essie," Kate told her. "I borrowed it from someone on my floor."

"I have a ton of Essie stuff but I've never seen that color before. Do you know if it's new?"

Kate was certain she'd found a new mani-pedi pal.

At one minute to eight, Ms. Betz entered the room. Her arms were full of freshly copied packets.

"Good morning," she sang as she set the stacks of papers on her desk. "I'm assigning a new project today," their teacher told them. "I think you all are going to enjoy it."

A collective groan echoed through the group.

"Food journaling," Ms. Betz held up a packet for the class to see. "Now that everyone has a better understanding of nutrition. Let's see how many of you put it into practice."

She came around the room collecting everyone's Nutrition Projects and handing out the Food Journals. "These are individual projects," she explained. "For Part I; you are to track everything that you ingest for ten days. That part will be due next Friday. I will return it to you on Monday so you may begin Part II."

"Ahem." A hand raised into the air.

"Yes, Miss Snider."

"Next Friday is Rosh Hashanah," Kira informed the teacher. "As you know observance begins on the eve before the holiday. Those of us with religious obligations will be leaving school Thursday at lunch and not returning until Monday."

Kate could tell Ms. Betz was annoyed by Kira's announcement.

"How many of you will be observing Rosh Hashanah?" she asked the class.

A half-dozen hands raised into the air, including Kira's.

Kate had no idea there were so many Jewish students at Spenser.

"Then Part I of the Food Journal projects will be due the following Monday," Ms. Betz frowned, clearly not happy about changing the due date.

When class was over Kira waited for Kate by the door. "Aaron said you were in his Honors English class."

"I'm going there right now," Kate replied as she headed down the hallway.

"Would you mind taking notes for Aaron?" Kira asked. "And getting copies of any handouts and assignments."

"He's not coming to class?"

"No," Kira shook her head. "He's at home. Family stuff."

"Fine," Kate agreed, hoping that they would do the same for her.

"Thanks," Kira chirped before catching up with her friends. Kate went the other way to the lecture hall where her next class was held.

Even though Aaron wasn't there, Kate still sat in their normal spot. She took out her books and began to review the poems once again certain there was going to be a quiz.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked. Kate looked over to see who it was and wished she hadn't. There stood Edison Montgomery, the boy with the paintball gun.

"Aaron usually sits there," Kate told him not letting on that she knew Aaron was at home.

"I know," Edison replied as he slid into the vacant seat. "But I have a feeling he won't be in class today."

Kate chose not to ask the obvious "Why?" as she didn't really want to talk to this kid. Unfortunately her silence didn't stop _him_ from talking.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm in Junior level Honors English, considering I'm a freshman."

_Not really._ Kate thought to herself but she had a feeling he was going to tell her.

"You may be surprised to know that I'm a published author." Edison removed a paperback book from his satchel. "I brought a copy for you."

"Thanks." Kate had no choice but to accept the copy he was basically holding in front of her face. She couldn't help seeing the front cover; No Vacancy by Ed Montgomery.

"I'm contracted for a five book series," Edison continued. "The sequel is being edited and I'm working on the third installment right now."

"How interesting." _Don't care. Don't care. Don't care._

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Edison shook a finger at her. "I don't let anyone pre-read my work."

"My loss," Kate replied returning to her poems.

"Well, it doesn't have to be," Edison kept talking.

_Why doesn't he shut up already?_ Kate looked toward the front of the room hoping that class would start.

Soon.

"The creativity process is complex…"

Ironically, Kate suddenly missed Aaron Abbot. Thankfully her hunch about the quiz had been right. As soon as the teacher entered the room they were instructed to put everything except a pen under their seats as small blue booklets were distributed to each row.

Kate smiled. Today she was ready to conquer anything.

**Do what the music say**

At the end of Honors English, Edison waited around for her but luckily she had the excuse of Aaron. She had a long conversation with their teacher about him missing the test due to his family problems. She pulled a "Bordy" dragging out the story until Edison had no choice but to leave or be late to his next class.

Now it was time for Calculus.

And more importantly Pogue Parry.

Kate was still in the hall when the bell rang but she had a pass so there was no hurry. She ambled down the hallway on the slight chance that Pogue might be running late too. But she didn't see him.

Entering the class late she had everyone's eyes on her as she handed her pass to Mr. Pitt, who tossed it on his desk without looking at it. Kate glanced up at all the empty seats in the lecture hall. There were a lot more than before.

Aaron's seat was vacant. So was Bordy's. Reid and Tyler's seats were also unoccupied. Caleb sat in his regular seat but the seat beside him was empty.

_Where was everyone? _

But more importantly: _Where was Pogue?_

As she took her seat beside Kira, a horrible thought crossed her mind. There were nine juniors expelled. What if Pogue was one of them?

Her heart sank.

That couldn't possibly be the case. Surely someone would have told her. Reid hadn't mentioned anything yesterday at the library. Matt hadn't said anything at lunch. Andie would have definitely said something last night.

Kate calmed herself down. Assuring herself that Pogue was fine.

He was just late to class.

By the end of Calculus he still hadn't arrived. Kate tried to catch up with Caleb after class to ask about Pogue. But Caleb darted out of class and by the time Kate made it to the door he was lost in the crowded hallway.

Kate walked to World Geography by herself, keeping her fingers crossed that Pogue would be there.

But he wasn't.

She sat in the back row all alone.

By lunchtime Kate was really beginning to wonder where Pogue was. Did he get suspended? That wasn't as bad as expulsion and would explain why he wasn't in any of his classes this morning.

In the dining hall, Kate went through her 'new' routine.

Tray. Vitamin Water. Salad.

She spied Josie sitting at one end of a table and took a seat across from her. The girl didn't even look up.

"Hi Josie," Kate said cracking open the seal on the bottle of vitamin water.

"Hi," Josie glanced up briefly then returned to her reading. Kate didn't even attempt further conversation. She sipped on her drink and kept an eye on the door hoping Pogue would arrive any minute.

But instead of Pogue, she caught sight of Andie with a stack of papers in her arm. Andie went to a table full of girls and passed out the papers and a few pens. Kate watched the girls write on the papers and then hand them back to Andie. Behind Andie was the pigtailed tomboy, Sam who reached into a bucket and handed something out to the girls at the table.

The pair of them walked around to the tables. Kate noticed that there were girls actually coming up and asking them for the papers.

Kate shook her head when she realized what was happening.

People were actually taking The April Pledge.

It was the most childish thing she'd seen since cooties in elementary school. Kate knew that no matter what, she was not signing that stupid pledge. She didn't care if the entire school thought she was _in love_ with Tyler Simms. She was going to take a stand.

It wasn't like Tyler spiked April's punch at the dance.

April made a choice and with it came consequences.

If April hadn't been drinking she would still be here.

"See you later, Josie" she said to the dark haired girl engrossed in her book. Kate got up from the table and discarded her tray. She left the dining hall and decided to head over to Chemistry.

_Might as well be early and make Jackie happy._

When she opened the closed door, Kate expected the classroom to be empty. She was more than pleasantly surprised to find Pogue inside, alone, sitting at one of the benches.

"HI," she said with a little more excitement than she meant to.

"Hey," Pogue grinned widely. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Kate smiled back. She made her way to the stool next to Pogue.

"Technically, I'm late." Pogue slid the empty stool out from under the bench with his foot.

"How's that?" Kate set her backpack on the bench top and sat on the stool.

"We got to school about fifteen minutes ago."

"Really? Is everything okay?" Kate was still a little nervous from all the rumors going around.

"Yeah. It's all good," Pogue nodded. "We just stayed up way too late last night."

Kate smiled, thrilled that Pogue was here and in a very good mood.

"Check this out," Pogue stood up beside her. "I'm wearing one of Caleb's uniforms." He showed her the long length of the pants. The cuffs piled on the tops of his shoes which were boots, not the regulation dress shoes. Then he showed Kate how he'd used zip ties to tighten the waist of the pants since he wasn't wearing a belt. Kate giggled. He looked like a little kid wearing hand me downs.

While the pants were too big, she noticed that the blazer was too tight around the shoulders.

Those muscular broad shoulders...

Unable to help herself, she ran her hand across the fabric on top of his shoulder, following the line of his arm down the curve of his bicep.

Their eyes met.

Kate found herself lost in the emerald jewels looking back at her.

And now all she could think about was kissing.

Her heart sped up and even though it was moronic. She thought it harder.

_Kissing_

Waiting for that familiar buzz that seemed to happen a lot around Pogue, she thought it again.

_Kissing_

But he didn't mention anything about kissing. The next words out of his mouth were:

"So where are you taking me Saturday?"

Yes. Saturday. The 'I owe you a dinner' date.

"The dining hall. If you're lucky." Kate gave him a playful punch. Then she took her backpack and walked over to her normal seat.

Pogue stood there grinning at her.

Kate held their gaze a moment longer before looking away. As she opened her bag and took out her notebook, she could feel Pogue watching her.

It was some of her best flirting yet.

Today was definitely a good day.

**You wanna kiss the girl**

And it continued to get better.

Instead of class, Jackie informed everyone that the remainder of the day would be spent in the auditorium for the mandatory assembly. All the students were to line up single file at the door with their belongings as dismissal would be from the auditorium not the classroom.

As Kate was packing up, Pogue made his way to where she was sitting. The smile on her face grew because she knew he was waiting for her.

"The dining hall?" he asked shoving a pen behind his ear. "I think I at least deserve McDonalds's. I did get detention, remember?"

"I guess I could get you a Happy Meal," Kate replied.

"Only if it has a cool toy," Pogue smiled.

Kate looked away and took her place in line. Pogue stayed right behind her.

"You know," he leaned close to her keeping his voice low. "We don't have to wait until Saturday."

The line began to move, so Kate flashed him a small smile but chose not to comment. Instead she followed behind her classmates leaving the hottie behind her hanging on a reply.

There was some confusion when they reached the auditorium. Crowds of students from all classes were packed into the lobby area. There was one teacher who was directing students inside through a single open door as another faculty member seemed to be taking attendance.

"What the hell," the girl in front of Kate complained. "Retinal scans would be faster."

_Amen. _Kate silently agreed. The protocol at Spenser needed a serious revamping. But the delay did have its advantages; such as being stuck near Pogue for who-knows-how-long?

The chestnut haired swimmer moved up beside Kate. His shoulder brushed against hers again. "Do you have any post-detention plans?" he asked.

"That depends on who's asking." She briefly glanced his way but tried hard to keep from staring at him. Even so when Pogue's smile broadened, Kate noticed his dimples were shining through.

"_I'm_ asking."

There was a playful hint of cockiness in his tone. Pushing her side against his, Kate let her hair swoosh between them.

"Ooooooooh, Pogue Parry is asking," she fake-swooned his name.

Well, it wasn't exactly a _fake_ swoon…

But he got the hint and laughed lightly.

"Come for a ride with me out to…."

A very faint melody interrupted Pogue's sentence. Embarrassed, Pogue quickly frisked himself until he found his phone but he wasn't fast enough.

"Mr. Parry," Jackie stated holding out his palm.

Pogue sighed and put his phone in the teacher's hand. Jackie looked down at the incoming text message and then handed the phone back to Pogue.

"Let your mother know you will call her back after dismissal."

There was some snickering around them and Pogue's face turned slightly red as he hastily texted a reply. The teacher's hand still extended, Pogue hit send and handed his phone over once more.

"See me after the assembly," Jackie told Pogue as he put the phone in his jacket pocket.

The line finally began to move so Pogue stepped back in line behind Kate. As they approached the entrance Kate saw the teacher at the door was indeed taking attendance.

_Why?_ Nothing in this school seemed to make sense.

Filing to the left and down toward the stage, Kate followed the girl in front of her into a row of seats. Pogue took the seat on her other side. It was close quarters between all the jackets and backpacks. Kate ended up leaning toward Pogue and fighting him for the armrest in between them.

Their elbows battled; sliding over the narrow piece of wood. Kate had to use her free hand to help keep herself in the fight. She was no match for Pogue's muscles but he played along, letting her get good position for a few moments before knocking her elbow off the armrest.

And Kate Tunney loved every minute of it.

And from his reaction, she was certain Pogue Parry loved it too.

She was paying so much attention to Pogue, that she didn't even notice Provost Higgins make his way to the center of the stage until he asked everyone to quiet down.

Everything stopped as the Provost began to speak about the importance of rules and policies. Kate sighed. Obviously this was about the drinking that occurred during Fall Fest.

The Provost spoke for close to forty five minutes. Kate only knew this because the girl next to her kept checking her watch and announcing each time how long winded Higgins was.

It wasn't as though Kate minded. She was barely paying attention to the assembly because she was too busy flirting with the boy beside her. Since they couldn't speak they had to rely on body language – and let's face it, anything that had to do with Pogue's body was destined to be drool-worthy.

And so they began their little game of hand wresting. It wasn't like thumb wrestling, where your fists are locked together. It was more like Pogue's arm was on the armrest and Kate's arm was on top of his. There was a nasty piece of ABC'd gum stuck on the underside of the armrest and Pogue kept trying to pull Kate's fingers into it and she did the same to him.

Kate was pretty sure he touched it at least once, making her the winner. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that their hands were touching almost the entire time.

When the Provost was done speaking, Mr. Hillard took the stage and began to address the issue of privacy. Apparently, once you set foot on campus you didn't have any. Everything was subject to being searched from dorm rooms and vehicles to back packs and purses. The rules for residents and commuters were the same.

Mr. Hillard probably would have kept talking but the final bell began to ring. He had to quickly finish his sentence and then begin the dismissal procedure.

Bus riders.

Car riders.

Junior and seniors with vehicles.

Then at last, residents.

When they were finally able to stand up again, Kate found herself a little excited about having detention with Pogue.

"I gotta get my phone," Pogue told Kate as he squeezed out into the aisle along with the rest of the students. "See you in detention."

"Yep," Kate agreed making her way out of the auditorium and back toward the school. If she had her phone, she would have texted Jessica right that very second and had a "SQUEEEE!" moment. But phones weren't allowed in the classrooms, so she always left hers back at the room, charging.

Smiling wide Kate made her way to detention. The room was quite full when she arrived and she took a seat next to the only person she knew in there; Reid Garwin.

Reid had one arm stretched out across the desk and his head rested on his bicep. As Kate approached he let out a long, loud yawn. Looking him over; she noticed that he wasn't even close to wearing the school uniform. He had on sneakers (without socks), grey sweatpants and a layering of shirts ending in an orange zip up hoodie.

"Heeeeeey!" he muttered through the extended yawn. "Where's Pogue?"

"On his way," Kate answered taking the empty seat beside Reid who'd closed his eyes and rolled face down onto the desk.

Scanning around the room there were a few other familiar faces. Melanie Higgins for one, a girl from Honors English and a guy in her language class and … Kate snapped her head back toward Reid hoping he hadn't already seen her.

But he had.

"Hi Kate," Ryan Bael said loudly. "It's _nice_ to see you."

_OMG!_ _Let it go already…_ The whole 'nice' thing had exceeded its shelf life.

Reid's phone rang loudly, but the volume in the room was so high Kate doubted anyone heard it. Still face-planted into the desk Reid brought the phone to his ear.

"Hi mom," he breathed forming a small puddle of condensation on the desk.

"No."

"Ask dad."

"No."

"I didn't eat the last one."

"Mom."

"I didn't eat it!"

"Mom! Mom!"

"What's the big deal? Can't you just make more?"

There was a long pause and even over the clamor of the other students Kate could almost hear Reid's mom yelling at him. At the same time she noticed Reid was falling asleep. His elbow began to slide off the desk and then his phone fell from his hand hitting the floor.

There was a BANG and now Reid's mother's voice was crystal clear.

"REID! Are you listening to me? REID!"

Kate wasn't sure what to do. Should she pick up the phone? Or wake up Reid? Both? Neither?

Fortunately she was saved from making any decisions. Pogue came over to them and quickly scooped up Reid's phone.

"Hey Mrs. G," he said. "It's Pogue."

"Actually we're in detention."

"Dress code violation."

"He's asleep."

"I don't think he slept much last night."

"I'll tell him. Bye Mrs. G."

Pogue set Reid's phone on Kate's desk and then proceeded to stick his index finger in his mouth. When he removed it, saliva was actually dripping from it.

_Ewwwww_. Kate winced watching as Pogue slid it all around and inside Reid's ear.

Now if someone had done that to her, Kate knew she would have freaked out. She would have woken up, slapped their hand and made a scene. But Reid on the other hand…

His eyes opened ever so briefly. He flipped off Pogue and then he fell back to sleep.

Kate looked at Pogue and they both began to laugh.

"All right everyone," the teacher in the room announced. "Find a desk and have a seat."

With the room being so crowded, there weren't many available seats. Kate looked around her and realized there were a handful of single empty seats scattered throughout the room but none were nearby. That meant she and Pogue wouldn't be able to sit together.

_Damn! Just when things were getting good!_

Pogue realized it too. He asked the guy sitting behind Kate to switch seats but guy shook his head 'no'. He asked the girl sitting beside Kate to move, but she was already in a little group and wasn't about to change her seat.

Pogue looked over at Reid, sound asleep in the seat on the other side of Kate.

He paused for a moment.

Then he pushed Reid out of the chair.

_THUD!_

Everyone nearby watched as Reid's body hit the floor.

The blonde groaned and rolled over to his other side but Kate was almost certain that he didn't wake up.

As Pogue climbed into the seat beside her, Kate had to look away or else she would have burst with excitement.

If only every day could be Monday.

* * *

R-A-V-E-N-S!

Happy Superbowl

-Gemma


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **The story is still T-rated but the language is M-rated thanks to Reid : )

Author's Note: I apologize in advance for the lameness of the Hangman Game. Apparently you can't use consecutive unscores when you post a story. I had to improvise - which really changed the flow of that section - the puzzles were much easier to follow in the original document. - Gemma.

* * *

**You've got to kiss the girl**

"I see some new faces in here today." The teacher's eyes roamed the classroom. "And some very familiar ones." That last part was directed at Reid who was lying on the floor sound asleep.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Coach Frank. I've been the athletic director here for the last nineteen years. I can't stress the importance of physical activity enough. So that's why we're going to start detention with a warm-up."

_What?_ Kate looked at Pogue, who just shrugged.

"I want everyone to stand up and spread out."

There was a rustling around the room as students got out of their desks.

Coach Frank looked down at Reid again. "Could someone wake him up please?" he said to the students standing closest to the sleeping Garwin.

Pogue gave Reid a light kick to his arm.

He didn't move.

Pogue bent down and shook Reid's shoulder.

Still nothing.

Kate thought back to when Reid had passed out under the table in the library. She'd tickled him until he woke up – but there was no way she was going to do that now in front of everyone. In front of Pogue.

Coach Frank reached into his polo shirt and pulled out a whistle. When he was three feet away from Reid, he inhaled deeply and blew.

Kate had to clap her palms over her ears it was so loud.

Reid's head shot up.

"Ugggggggh," he muttered as a tired hand clawed down his face.

"On your feet, Garwin," Coach Frank yelled.

Reid slid onto all fours, then stood up and stretched letting out another yawn.

"On three," Coach Frank paced back to the center of the room. "Ten, ten and ten."

Kate looked over at Pogue again. She had no idea what "ten, ten and ten" was.

"One. Two. Three."

Simultaneously the whole room began doing jumping jacks. Kate missed the first one but she caught on and did the next two. Then she realized her skirt was bouncing with each jump and she was probably flashing her panties to the guy behind her.

Pinning her arms down at her sides to hold her skirt she faked her way through the remaining jacks. She looked around the room to see what the other girls were doing about their uniforms. The girls didn't seem to care as they did their warm ups.

After the ten jacks, everyone squatted down to the ground. They kicked their legs out behind them, held the plank position briefly, did a single push up then jumped their feet back between their hands. They ended by jumping straight up into the air, arms overhead yelling "one".

Kate crouched down, but there was no way she could do any more wearing a skirt. She looked to her left. Pogue's hair wasn't pulled back and so it fell over his eyes as he concentrated on executing the remaining burpees.

_Damn he was hot. _She almost wished they had Phys Ed this year.

Kate continued to squat down, making sure to keep her skirt under control and then stand back up – skipping the push up in between. All the while watching Pogue.

"Ten!" Pogue jumped up hands high over his head. He glanced at Kate, smiling. She threw her arms up too, pretending that she had a clue of what was going on.

After the tenth one everyone sat down on the floor. Kate followed suit, tucking her skirt between her legs. The girl beside her, gave Kate a strange look as she laid flat on the floor, her neon pink shorts showing as she bent her knees. On the other side of Kate, Pogue and Reid had already started doing crunches.

Kate sat there, twisting around to look at the rest of the students. All the girls were wearing shorts under their skirts. Maybe Andie and her boxers wasn't so strange after all.

_Would have been nice if someone told me…_

Kate wasn't about to do crunches in a skirt so she just watched Pogue instead.

He didn't seem to mind at all.

"That's one set," Coach Frank yelled out. "Fifteen, ten, fifteen."

Scrambling back to their feet, they started over with fifteen jumping jacks followed by ten burpees and fifteen crunches.

Coach Frank kept the warm up going for ten minutes. By the time he stopped, most of the boys were sweating as well as a few girls. Reid was taking off a few of his layers. Pogue removed the blazer, tie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt.

"Remain standing," Coach Frank instructed everyone. "We have a few rules in detention." He walked over to the Smart Board and tapped it to select a file.

**RULES OF DETENTION**

Appeared across the center of the board.

"Rule number one," Coach Frank tapped the board again.

**NO TALKING**

"Rule number two." Tap.

**NO TALKING**

"As you can see," he paced the front of the room. "There is NO TALKING in detention."

"Number three." Tap.

**REMAIN SEATED**

"Once you sit – you stay. Do not get up. Do not move the desks. If there is an issue, raise your hand. I will come to you. Not vice versa. Understood? Number Four." Tap.

**NO ELECTRONIC DEVICES**

"That means, phones, iPods, game systems, ect. If you are not sure what an electronic device is, please ask me. Onto number five." Tap.

**NO FOOD OR DRINK**

"Hopefully that one is self-explanatory. Six." Tap.

**NO CHEWING GUM**

"Miss Sinclair and Miss Ambrus." Coach Frank pointed to the trash can beside the desk. Two girls got up from their desks, walked to the front of the room and disposed large wads of gum into it.

"Hey! I thought we were supposed to remain seated," Reid called out.

"Dude! No Talking!" Ryan Bael reprimanded Reid.

Everyone laughed.

"Thank you Mr. Bael and Mr. Garwin. I'm glad to see it's only taken you two years to learn the rules. Let's see if you can abide by them for the next two hours." Coach Frank tapped the board again. "Rule number seven."

**NO SLEEPING**

"Please make a note of that, Mr. Garwin." Coach Frank looked directly at Reid as he swung his whistle in the air. "Rule number eight." Tap.

**NO TOUCHING**

"Keep your hands to yourselves people. Miss Sinclair that includes you." Coach Frank looked over at the brown-haired girl who'd just thrown out her gum. "Number nine." Tap.

**NO PROJECTILES**

"That means No Throwing Things, Mr. Bael," Coach Frank turned toward the other side of the room to address Ryan. "And finally rule number ten." Tap.

**SILENCE IS GOLDEN**

"If you are looking for suggestions on how to spend the next two hours," Coach Frank reached behind the desk and pulled out a large plastic bin. "I have enough Suduko books for everyone. There are also some magazines and a few decks of cards. First come first served."

Kate was surprised when a dozen students charged the desk. She sat back down in her seat and looked at Pogue. The hairline above his forehead was damp and there were wet spots on the back of his shirt from sweat. He'd untucked his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Another button had been undone and Kate could see a V of tanned skin.

"If anyone needs the bathroom, I suggest going now," Coach Frank announced. "You have ten minutes."

A few people left the room and Kate decided to follow. Pogue stayed behind but Reid slid in beside her. He brushed her hair back over her shoulder and leaned in to say something in her ear. Kate thoroughly expected it to be about her and Pogue and totally inappropriate.

"You know," Reid whispered to her. "Blue is my favorite color."

"Um, okay." Kate looked at him in confusion. _What a random comment._

Reid winked at her as he went over to the boys' bathroom. Kate went the other direction into the girls' lavatory. She closed the stall door and prepared to pee. As she sat down looking at her thighs – it suddenly hit her.

In fact, it was staring right back at her.

Her blue underwear.

Kate covered her face with her hands.

Reid Garwin saw her underwear.

Did _POGUE_ see her underwear?

OMG! Did everyone else see it too?

_At least I'm not wearing a thong_, Kate told herself. Even so, the chance that entire class may have possibly seen her undergarments made her face flush with color.

Tomorrow she was definitely wearing shorts under her uniform.

As she washed her hands at the sink, she looked in the mirror to make sure she still looked good. The jumping around had mussed her hair slightly but everything else checked out fine. Smoothing her locks with her damp hands, Kate decided to ignore Reid's underwear comment. There wasn't anything she could do about it now. She just hoped that if anyone else saw it – they kept it to themselves.

Back in the classroom, she noticed that students had moved the desks into little groups. Some of them were playing cards, others were doing homework. Kate saw that Pogue had saved her a seat in a corner with Reid, two girls and Ryan Bael.

She had no idea why Ryan was sitting with them. Maybe if he had to stay quiet it wouldn't be that bad. Kate was willing to grin and bear it in order to spend time with Pogue.

Reid had torn several pieces of paper from a notebook. On one he had written "Scorecard" followed by their names: Reid, Breanna, Pogue, Kate, Carson and Ryan. On another he had drawn a hang man's noose and drawn blank lines beneath.

Three letters, a space and then four letters.

The blonde girl beside Reid went first. She wrote an "E" on the paper. Reid shook his head and drew a circle connected to the noose.

Pogue was next. He wrote the letter "S". Reid gave him a thumbs up and filled in two spaces of the puzzle. It now read:

blank SS space blank blank blank blank

Pogue rolled his eyes and wrote the letter "A". Reid gave him another thumbs up and wrote "A" in front of the two S's.

Kate saw the other girls giggling. The puzzle was Ass-something. Even when he wasn't talking Reid had a potty mouth.

Pogue wrote the letter "H" on the paper. Which made sense to Kate. Ass Hole. Though she always thought that was one word not two.

But Reid shook his head and drew a body.

It was Kate's turn now. If the word wasn't asshole – she had no idea what letter to guess. Asswipe? But looking back at the paper, there was no "E" in the puzzle. Kate looked at it again. Maybe there wasn't a space in between the letters. Ass.. Ass…Assault? It had seven letters. But wait, there was only one "A" in the puzzle. Ugh. This was hard. Taking a guess she wrote an "N" on the paper. Reid's head shook again and he drew an arm.

The other girl wrote a "T" down. Reid's head shook and he drew the other arm.

Ryan was last. He wrote an "F" on the paper. Reid shook his head and drew a leg.

The blonde girl went again choosing an "O" this time. Reid shook his head and drew the other leg.

Pogue sat and looked at the puzzle for a minute. Then he wrote the letter "P". Reid nodded and filled in the missing letters. The puzzle now read:

A S S space P blank blank P

_What? _Kate thought to herself. What four letter words started and ended with P. She thought for another minute. _Poop? _But there was no O. Besides ass poop didn't really make any sense.

Pogue wrote the letter "M". Reid smiled and filled in another blank space.

A S S space P blank M P

The remaining letter had to be a vowel. Kate looked at the puzzle again. Ass Pump? What sense did that make?

Pogue scrawled the letter I in the remaining blank space.

ASS PIMP

There was a lot of muffled laughter in their little group. _Ass Pimp?_ Kate laughed along – even she though had no idea what that was. Reid made a hash mark under Pogue's name and then flipped the paper over and drew the next puzzle.

This one was identical to the first.

Three dashes, a space and then four dashes.

It was Kate's turn and she chose "A". Reid shook his head and drew a circle attached to the noose.

The girl beside her wrote a "K" down. Reid shook his head and drew the body.

Ryan was next and he selected "T". Reid gave him a thumbs up and filled in the last blank with a T. Ryan went again, this time choosing "S". Reid nodded and filled in the S. The puzzle now read:

blank blank blank space S blank blank T

Ryan excitedly wrote down the letter "H". Reid nodded again and filled in the H.

blank blank blank space S H blank T

Kate glanced at Pogue and knew he was thinking the same thing. The puzzle was something-shit. _Holy Shit_ was all Kate could think of but the first word was only three letters. What else could it be? _Cat Shit._ Wait, there was no A. _Dog Shit?_

Ryan wrote down the letter "I". Reid shook his head and drew an arm.

Ryan frowned and wrote an "I" on the puzzle itself so it read SHIT.

Reid scribbled out the "I" and shook his head at Ryan. He pointed to Ryan then to the arm then to the blonde beside him signaling it was her turn. Kate could tell Ryan wasn't happy.

The blonde thought for a minute and wrote the letter "U". Reid nodded and filled in another letter. Kate thought it was going to be between the H and the T. As in SHUT. But instead Reid wrote it in the middle of the first word. The puzzle now read.

blank U blank space S H blank T

Kate studied the blank letter desperately trying to figure it out. She was generally good at this sort of thing. But it seemed as though everything she _had_ been good at back at Worcester didn't follow her to Spenser.

The blonde girl wrote down an "O". The only vowel left that made any sense. Reid nodded and filled in the O.

blank U blank space SHOT

_Okay._ Kate told herself. It was some kind of shot… _Gun Shot_! Of course! She glanced over at Pogue with a big smile but he was focused on the puzzle.

The blonde guessed "F" next. Reid shook his head no and drew the second arm.

Pogue's hand hesitated as he went to write his guess. Eventually at Reid's prompting he wrote a "B". Reid shook his head and drew a leg.

Kate grinned at everyone, confident that she had solved the puzzle. She wrote down an "N". Reid shook his head and drew another leg.

_What?_ Kate sat back and pouted. She sympathized with Ryan right now. If the puzzle wasn't _Gun Shot_ – what could it be?

The girl beside Kate was also grinning wide. She wrote down the letter "M". Reid nodded and filled in the M leaving only one letter blank.

blank U M space SHOT

The girl wrote the letter "R" next. Kate nodded to herself. _Rum Shot_. Yeah. That sounded like Reid.

But Reid shook his head and drew a hat on the hang man.

Game Over.

There was no winner.

With a triumphant smirk, Reid filled in the remaining blank.

CUM SHOT

Kate stared at the letters before her. _Cum Shot? _What was that? No wonder she wasn't getting anything right. Reid was obviously making things up.

The blonde beside Reid made a hash mark under his name as she took over puzzle duty. On a new piece of paper she drew the noose and wrote her own puzzle.

Seven letters, a space and then five letters.

Ryan Bael started them off with the letter "E". The blonde filled in two spaces.

Ryan went again selecting "A". The girl filled in another space.

Ryan selected "O" this time. Kate was pretty sure he was just going through all the vowels. But his system worked and the girl filled in another blank.

Ryan guessed "I" next. The hangman got his first body part. Reid's turn was next. He wrote "S" on the paper. She filled in two more spaces.

Reid guessed "N" next but that was wrong. She drew a stick body.

Pogue went next with "L" as his selection. She nodded and filled in a space.

Pogue guessed "K" next. But that was wrong. A one-armed man hung from the noose.

When it was Kate's turn she wrote an "R". The hangman now had both his arms.

The girl beside her chose "V". The blonde shook her head and drew a leg.

It was back to Ryan who wrote an "H". A correct letter.

blank O blank blank ESS space blank E A blank H

Kate studied the puzzle harder. _Hopeless Search-_ Wait that had too many letters. _Mopless?_ _Popless? _Those didn't make sense. And what was that second word? It didn't end in SH – what other combinations were there? TH and CH. Did anyone guess those letters yet? Nope.

Ryan guessed "J" next. Kate definitely didn't follow his logic on that choice. It was wrong though and the hangman had his other leg.

It was back to Reid who sat pinching his bottom lip between two fingers as he studied the puzzle. His pen touched the paper then he pulled it back and looked over the blonde girl, who was staring back at him. Waiting.

The pen touched the paper again making a letter that was indistinguishable. It looked like a mix of "B", "D" and "G".

The blonde girl looked at the letter and made a face at Reid, who played innocent. She tapped her finger on the paper, insisting that he re-write the letter.

Reid studied the puzzle for another few seconds before finally writing a clear "D". The girl shook her head no and Reid frowned. But instead of drawing a hat, she gave the hangman another leg – which was much shorter than the first two. Everyone covered their mouths to keep from laughing at the stick figure's penis.

That made it Pogue's turn.

A grin on his face Pogue took his pen and filled in the remaining letters.

TOPLESS BEACH

The blonde girl smiled and winked at Pogue. Kate wanted desperately to see his reaction but he was looking toward her and all Kate could see was the back of his head.

Another hash mark was written beneath Pogue's name. The blonde girl flipped the paper over and began a new puzzle.

One word. Six letters.

It was Kate's turn and she started with a vowel. "E" she wrote on the paper. The blonde girl nodded and filled in the letter.

Kate guessed again. "S". Which was wrong. So the girl beside her took a turn. "T". But there was no "T" either. Ryan guessed "M". Which was wrong. Reid tried "A" which was wrong too.

When it was Pogue's turn the hangman had a head, a body and both arms. When he wrote "P" on the paper the blonde girl added a leg. It was Kate's turn again and she guessed "L" completing the pair of legs.

The girl beside her guessed "M" and now the hangman was anatomically correct. The last chance went to Ryan Bael.

He chose "R" and the blonde girl filled in two more blank spaces.

blank blank ERR blank

Ryan looked back and forth between the puzzle and the letters already chosen. He decided on "G". The blonde shook her head as she drew the hat signaling the game was over.

Filling in the remaining blanks she grinned at Pogue again.

CHERRY

Now Kate wasn't sure what to think of this girl and what seemed to be these little inside jokes she and Pogue had. Was this another ex-girlfriend of his? Kate crossed her legs beneath the desk. She didn't like being new and not knowing anyone's history – especially Pogue.

But maybe that was part of what attracted her to him – that she didn't know anything about him. Hopefully they'd get a chance to spend time together when they could actually talk. Maybe they should go out before Saturday.

Kate watched as a hash mark was drawn under the name Carson. So that was the blonde girl's name. That meant the girl sitting next to her was Breanna. She was one of the girls who had gum at the beginning of detention. Coach Frank had said their last names. Sinclair and Ambrus.

Breanna Sinclair.

Why did that name sound familiar?

It was Pogue's turn now. He had a fresh piece of paper and was drawing a noose. His puzzle was two words.

Seven letters, a space and then four letters.

It was Reid's turn. He wrote an "F" on the paper. Pogue nodded and filled in a blank. The F was the first letter of the four letter word. _Hmmm Wonder what that could be?_ Kate sighed. Boys will be boys.

Reid smirked and wrote a "U". The smirk left his face when Pogue drew a head on the noose.

Carson was next. She guessed an "E". Pogue filled in another blank. Carson guessed "I" next and two more blanks were filled in.

Carson tried "T" next. She was wrong and Pogue drew a body.

Kate tried "S". Pogue nodded and filled in three blanks.

S blank E blank I S blank space FIS blank

Kate looked at the second word. F-I-S-…T. No, Carson had already guessed that. She looked at it harder. F-I-S.. H. It had to be H. She jotted an "H" down and Pogue grinned. He filled in two more blanks.

S blank E blank ISH space FISH

Kate stared at the puzzle.

It couldn't be.

He didn't.

But…

What other kind of fish were there?

Looking over at the boy next to her she took her pen and filled in the missing letters.

SWEDISH FISH

Pogue grinned and drew a hash mark under her name. As Pogue was writing on the scorecard, Reid grabbed the other paper from the table and scrawled in large bold print over the puzzle: CHEATERS.

Pogue grabbed it back and began the next puzzle – which turned out to be RECTAL THERMOMETER. Ryan Bael (of all people) guessed that one.

When it was Kate's turn she played it safe. Her first puzzle was PUTNAM BARN, which Pogue got correct. He also figured out her second puzzle PRINCETON SUCKS – at which point Reid was convinced they were cheating and tried to kick them out of the game.

Lewd comments scrawled on paper were passed between Reid and Pogue. Finally Breanna grabbed the paper away from both of them and shredded it. Ryan and Carson both laughed (silently). Breanna took out a fresh sheet of paper and began her own puzzle.

Kate was surprised how fast the time flew by. With fifteen minutes left in detention, Coach Frank made everyone get up and put the desks back in their proper place. Then he made everyone jog in place until the clock struck 5pm.

As Kate was packing up her things, she overheard Reid talking to Breanna and Carson.

"What's TAP?" he asked, touching a button on Breanna's blazer. Kate glanced over at them. The button was actually a one of those home-made things that you can get at any arts & crafts store. A lot of the football moms at Worchester wore them to the games with pictures of their sons inside. Breanna's was a flower with several petals and in the center was the word TAP. Kate noticed that Carson had one too. It was pinned to the strap of her back pack.

"Because I'd love to TAP that ass," Reid continued sliding his hand down to Breanna's hip.

At that point Kate turned back around because even though she hadn't known Reid very long she had a very good idea where that conversation was going.

"Are you hungry?" Pogue asked as he joined her at the desk.

"A little," Kate replied. In truth she was starving. Coffee and a bowl of dry cereal for breakfast. Vitamin water and salad for lunch. It was time for real food not the crap they served here. She hoped that the dining hall would make something worth eating for once.

"My mom's making lasagna for dinner tonight," Pogue told Kate who could feel her mouth begin to salivate at the mention of real food.

"Lasagna, huh?" Kate's stomach was growling at the thought of a homemade dinner. Layers of rich Italian goodness. Cheese and pasta and sauce. She almost hated Pogue for mentioning it.

"Yeah," Pogue nodded. "She makes garlic bread too. With cheese."

"Lucky you," Kate replied. "Getting to eat at home every night." Yeah. She was definitely hating him right now.

"Well, she usually makes enough food for ten people," he hesitated combing back his hair with his free hand. "So, if you want to come over…," he paused again. "I could ask."

"No, No, No. I don't want to impose," Kate answered quickly. "But thank you." As much as she hated the dining hall she wasn't ready for a Parry family dinner.

"It wouldn't be a big deal," Pogue assured her. "Reid and Tyler have dinner with us all the time."

Swinging her back pack over her shoulder she looked down at the desktop. Should she have dinner with Pogue and his parents? Not that they were dating – or even close to dating – but making a good impression was important. She didn't want to show up as a last minute guest.

_But it's lasagna…_

Kate was torn. She wanted to have dinner with him but adding the whole parental element was intimidating. But_ he_ wasn't weird about her meeting his parents –so that was a good sign – right? A quick text to Jessica was very much needed. But where was her phone when she needed it? Far, far away, in her dorm room.

But speaking of phones:

Now that she'd moved her backpack she noticed Reid's phone still lying on her desk. Pogue noticed it too and picked it up.

He showed Kate the display. There were several missed calls, all from MY MOMMY. They both laughed.

"I should get this back to him," Pogue said. "Feel like taking a walk over to the dining hall."

"Sure."

She followed Pogue out of the detention classroom into the empty hallway. There was no one around this late on a Monday. Their footsteps seemed to echo as their shoes met the tile floor. In just a few steps Kate realized they were walking in sync. It made her think about detention – and the puzzles – they'd been on the same page then too.

Glancing at the boy beside her, Kate couldn't help herself.

_Kissing_, she thought once more.

They reached the large double doors that lead outside to the dorms and the dining hall. Pogue stopped walking and Kate held up too.

He stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "So should I let my mom know that I'll be bringing a guest tonight?"

Kate took a deep breath. The answer was yes, she wanted to come over but that she was a little anxious about how his parents might react to her just showing up.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kate asked.

"I'm positive," Pogue nodded.

Kate hesitated. Home cooked lasagna vs salad and vitamin water. That was a no brainer. It was the whole meeting the parents thing that still had her a little nervous.

"Your parents won't mind?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "It's totally cool."

It was the smile that tilted the scale.

That adorable dimpled grin.

"Okay," Kate agreed.

"I'm texting home right now." Pogue took his phone out of his pocket and began to type.

Kate stood beside him, mind frantically thinking about what to wear. She'd have to make a quick call to Jessica for confirmation – but her black skirt and the Abercrombie sweater her BFF had given her was the perfect mix of dressy but comfortable. What about shoes? Her black boots? But they went better with jeans than a skirt…

"See," Pogue showed her his phone. "They can't wait to meet you."

**Bringing Kate for dinner OK?**

**Yes will be nice to meet her**

That made Kate feel better. A lot better. Since his mom hadn't replied with a 'who's Kate' she knew that Pogue had mentioned her to his parents. That was definitely a good sign.

"We usually eat close to six. I'm meeting Caleb around 5:30 to catch a ride home," he told Kate. "You might want to throw some jeans on 'cause we'll be coming back on my bike."

_HIS BIKE._

Kate stopped breathing for a split second. "Don't your parents have a car?" she asked, hoping he wasn't part animal – they can smell fear – you know.

"Uh," Pogue bit his lip. "They have a mini-van."

"Do they let you drive it?"

"Maybe. If I asked." Pogue frowned. "But I'm not a mini-van kinda-guy."

"Oh," Kate bit her lip. She was meeting his parents and then riding back to campus on a death trap. Mrs. Parry's lasagna better be damn good since it could possibly be her last meal.

"I thought you were into bikes," Pogue frowned again.

Kate bit her lip a little harder – obviously Reid had shared their library conversation.

A slight bit of panic set in. She didn't know exactly what Reid had told Pogue – hopefully not 'her panties were wet just thinking about your Ducati' but she was sure that was probably pretty close. Why did this moment have to be so complicated?

"Not really," Kate admitted truthfully.

"Oh," Pogue replied. From the disappointed look on his face she was sure that her disinterest in bikes was a deal breaker. That made Kate a little bit sad because, well, maybe Pogue was known for his Ducati and had his biker image but she'd seen a different side of him. The gentleman that held the door open for her on her first day at Spenser. The guy who yelled at his friends for cursing around her. The boy who got a detention just to dance with her.

"I've never been on a bike before." Kate added, making sure to look at him and into his jade eyes. "And the way you ride is terrifying."

"You watched me ride?" he asked with avid curiosity.

"It was hard not to," Kate told him. "You were driving one handed while speeding through the parking lot."

He was smiling.

"I thought you were going to crash."

He started to laugh. "You're scared of riding on a motorcycle."

"Yeah. So what?" Kate crossed her arms over her chest. It was better to be honest now than to end up having an anxiety attack when it came time to leave his house.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Pogue's arms slid across her shoulders. "I'm an excellent driver."

Kate snorted when he said that.

"What?" Pogue pulled her closer. "I am!"

"I saw you on moving in day," Kate told him. "Your bike has two wheels and only one of them was touching the ground."

Pogue gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. "I promise to keep both tires on the ground."

"You'd better," Kate bumped against him, sliding her body a little closer to his. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she came to terms with the realization that she'd just agreed to 1. have dinner with Pogue's parents and 2. ride on a motorcycle and 3. let Pogue's hands rest on her butt!

_Whoa! Hands on my butt!_

Kate slid her hands over his arms, pulling his offending hands up toward her waist. He looked down at her, tongue coming out from behind his teeth ever so slightly to coat the edges of his lips. Then his gaze moved slowly from her eyes to her mouth.

_HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!_ Kate's mind screamed.

But this time she was ready. As Pogue started to pucker his mouth, Kate slid her hand up between them. She flattened her palm again his chest, pressing him back ever so slightly.

"Not yet," she said as softly and seductively as she could. As much as she wanted to kiss him (and let's be real – it took every ounce of will power she had to stop him) Kate Tunney wanted more than a hallway make out session with Pogue Parry. She wanted a date. A real one.

"But..," Pogue stopped and looked at her, thoroughly confused. "I thought that…," he paused, uncertainly.

Kate felt her eyebrows raise as she waited for him to finish his sentence.

But he didn't finish instead one of his hands covered her own. His fingers curled through the spaces between hers.

Kate let her hand slide from his chest and she smiled, letting him know that she liked this much better. Pogue swung the door open with his free hand and they walked side by side across campus to the dining hall. The only thing between them now was a pair of entwined hands.

He opened the door again as they entered the building that held the dining hall. Dinner was in full swing and there was a crowd of students at the door. Their hands slipped apart. Kate held their place in line while Pogue squeezed his way up to the entrance, looking for Reid. Pogue stood on his tip toes looking over people's heads. Kate stepped forward as the line moved at steady pace.

Unable to find Reid, Pogue stepped back into line with her. It moved quickly as ID's were scanned and students dispersed into the various food lines. Together they went inside and looked around. Kate didn't see Reid right away, but the raised voices caught her attention.

The all-too-familiar voices that Kate wished she didn't know so well after such short time here.

She sighed and somehow she knew that tonight was not going to be her night.

Andie stood just by the corner of the hot dinner section holding a tray full of food. Dressed in skinny jeans and fitted Harley Davidson tee she was surrounded by a pack of girls. The same pack of girls that used to be April Reeser's entourage.

Reid was standing in front of her holding one of those TAP buttons in his hand and screaming in her face. "**T**he **A**pril **P**ledge?" he yelled shoving said button in her face. "Jesus Christ! That is the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard in my life!"

Andie held her tray in one hand. Her other hand was on her hip, which stuck out in a cocky pose. She looked incredibly calm compared to Reid.

"Who the hell does THAT kinda shit!," he continued. "I swear to God, Andie you better leave Ty alone."

"Of course I'm going to leave him alone," Andie laughed looking to the girls around her who chuckled along. "That's the WHOLE point of TAP, Reid."

"Are you that much of LOSER?" Reid yelled. "You don't have anything better to do than start shit with people? Get the fuck over yourself, Bradway."

While Garwin ranted Andie motioned to one of the girls beside her. Suddenly a piece of paper and pen were held out to Reid.

"Can we count on your support," Andie asked as she gestured to the items. "Or will you find too difficult to abstain from sexual activity with Tyler Simms?"

There were giggles at Andie's comment.

"You're a bitch!" Reid snapped back at her.

The commotion was attracting attention and a crowd was beginning to form. Across the room Kate noticed the dining hall monitors were beginning to close in on Andie and Reid. She hoped they would get there soon. The Andie and Reid situation was older than Ryan Bael and his 'nice' comments.

Pogue pushed by a few people trying to get closer to the argument. Kate stayed right behind him. She was uncertain what she would say or do when she got there. But she wanted to help Pogue who was clearly not going to able to handle the situation on his own.

With less than five feet to go.

It happened.

Reid ripped the piece of paper out of Andie's hand.

"I'm not signing shit…"

His other hand punched forward. For a second Kate thought Reid was actually going to hit Andie – and she held her breath.

_Don't do it, Reid. Don't do it._

At the last second his fist went down, hitting Andie's tray. It's contents flew everywhere, most hitting Andie in the chest and face, the remainder coating the floor.

There was a gasp from the group of girls as they tried to shield themselves from being splattered. As the tray fell from Andie's grasp it slammed against the floor. Kate wished she hadn't heard it, but even over the loud clamor of the tray against the tiled floor there was no doubt that it was said.

"Cunt."

There was no mistaking it. Reid Garwin called Andie Bradway a cunt in front of, well, probably more than 100 students.

All hell broke loose.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Andie screeched. Her arms were down at her sides but her hands were curled into fists like a boxer getting ready for a title bout.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?" another voice boomed. It was loud and deep and a sent a shiver of fear down Kate's spine. She was shocked to see that it came from Chopper.

"Do you need me to spell it?" Reid shot back.

"I'm tired of your constant disrespect toward women, Garwin," Chopper announced as he stood protectively by Andie's side. "Now apologize."

"Apologize?" Reid laughed. "No fucking way, Fat Boy."

"You're pissing me off, man."

"So do something about it," Reid lunged forward – seemingly to want to thrown down with Chopper.

Now Kate had seen people make bad decisions in her life but Reid starting a fight with someone double his size and weight was the WORST one she had ever witnessed. What the hell was Reid thinking? Or maybe he wasn't thinking at all.

"Fight. Fight. Fight."

It was a low chant started by a few boys who had the maturity level of second graders.

"Reid. Don't," Pogue called out but Kate could tell by the way Chopper and Reid's eyes were locked on each other they weren't going to listen to Pogue. Or anyone else for that matter.

"So when was the last time you saw your feet, Shrek?" Reid taunted.

"Kick his ass, Chopper!" a deep voice called from somewhere in the crowd.

"Fight. Fight. Fight," the boys continued to chant.

This was CRAZY! Panicked, Kate looked around for some kind of adult in charge. There were two of them, trying to get through the crowds of students, but with people and chairs everywhere they were having a difficult time. There were students standing on tables and stacked chairs to get a better view.

In the split second Kate looked away it began. An enormous cheer rang out and Kate snapped her head back to Chopper and Reid.

Kate's hands flew up to her face. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

But there it was right in front of her.

Chopper had Reid in headlock. Garwin's body bent in half as Chopper tightened his forearms around Reid's neck and shoulders. Reid struggled to get free, twisting his head from side to side and pushing against Chopper's hold with his hands. Reid kicked and fought. He punched the football player several times but Chopper had him locked up.

"Apologize," Chopper ordered squeezing Garwin again. Reid made a choking sound as his cheeks began to redden.

"Chopper! Chopper!" the crowd around them cheered.

"Who's the bitch now!" someone yelled.

Kate could not believe what she was witnessing. What the hell was WRONG with everyone?

Pogue was trying to break through the crowd to stop them, but a pair of really big guys who could have been heavy weight wrestlers kept pulling him back.

Angrily, Kate found herself screaming at the guys who had Pogue restrained. "Let go of him! He's trying to stop the fight!"

Frustrated, Pogue closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Kate wanted to help him she just didn't know what to do. Physical violence was a far cry from her comfort zone.

His eyes still closed, Kate watched Pogue's chest rise as he took a determined step forward breaking through the barrier of the two big guys and into the ring (so to speak).

"Get off, man!" Pogue yelled at Chopper as he grabbed the thick arm wrapped around Reid's neck. As he did, the two large wrestlers grabbed him.

Pogue was thrown down on the floor.

"It's not your fight!" the one in the Spenser hoodie told him.

"Back off man," Pogue warned as he got back on his feet. But then the dark haired guy shoved him. Pogue pushed him back, knocking him into a table. Then Spenser hoodie guy retaliated throwing Pogue into a sea of chairs. There was as crash as the chairs skidded and fell under Pogue's weight. As Parry tried to get his feet under him, the dark haired guy took a fistful of Pogue's blazer and punched him in the stomach.

Kate couldn't watch anymore. "Stop it!" She heard herself scream as she tried to get closer but someone yanked on her arm pulling her back. "Let go of me!" She slapped the offending hand, only to find it belonged to Ryan Bael. "Let go of me," she repeated, this time without the slap. He released her arm but cut in front of her and raced right into the fight.

Kate followed behind quickly realizing she didn't need to.

The first thing Ryan did was punch Chopper right in the face. Chopper, not expecting the blow loosened his grip on Reid, who slipped out from the headlock.

"Hey Bael!" Spenser hoodie guy yelled. Stupidly Ryan turned around and the guy punched him right in the face. Ryan crumpled to the floor, holding his jaw.

Kate looked back to Pogue who was fighting from underneath his opponent then to the surrounding students. Why was no one stopping this? Where the hell was the adult supervision?

Ryan was still on the floor. Reid was ducking and dodging Chopper's charges. Pogue punched the dark haired guy in the stomach.

Now even though she was standing right there, Kate had a hard time making sense of what happened next.

Chopper moved toward Reid, who darted out of the way as he was faster than the big football player. He got several feet away and turned back around to face Chopper. Then Reid lowered his head and closed his eyes (much like Pogue had done) and rushed full force at Chopper.

Reid lowered his shoulder and plowed it into Chopper's midsection – like he was tackling him. Now even with his running start there was no way Reid, as thin as he was, could gain enough momentum to knock down someone like Chopper.

The best way Kate could explain it was that Chopper must have slipped on some of the food that had fallen on the floor the way his legs shot out from under him. The big guy toppled backward with Reid right on top of him.

As they made contact with the floor, Kate was almost certain she felt it move beneath her feet.

"Get up! Get up!" A girl was screaming as she yanked on the back of Reid's hoodie. There was a moment of chaos as people huddled around Chopper and Reid.

"Is she hurt?"

"Get off her, Chopper!"

Kate craned her neck to see what was going on but all she could see were the students bunched in front of her. But she could hear people talking.

"Andie! Oh my God, Andie!" there was panic in the girl's voice.

"Give her space!" Chopper called out loudly. "I think she has a concussion!"

"Andie. Come on. Stop faking."

"Get the hell away from her, Garwin."

Finally people started to move and the grown ups were able to get through. In the meantime, one of the dining hall staff came out from the kitchen and went to help Andie.

Kate was standing on a chair, next to another girl watching the aftermath. Andie had been moved into a sitting position. One arm wrapped across the Harley logo and hugged her other arm against her side. She wasn't crying – but there were tears of pain running down her cheeks. The dining hall employee was talking to her; telling her to breathe.

It looked to Kate like Chopper and Reid fell on Andie and possibly broken her arm when they did.

More of the dining hall staff came out of the kitchen and began to clear everyone out of the dining hall. Anyone not involved in the "incident" was forced into the hallway. Kate looked around for Pogue and caught a glimpse of him through the partially open door. He was sitting at a table with Reid, Ryan, Chopper and the other two boys. A man in suit came into view. He stood next to the table and told all the boys to follow him to the Provost's Office.

Kate checked her watch. It was twenty past five. She walked out to the parking lot to find Caleb. Pogue was supposed to meet him at five thirty…

But obviously he was going to be late.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's been reading!


	31. Chapter 31

**Why don't you kiss the girl**

So many thoughts ran through Kate's mind as she made her way to the student parking lot. She was angry with Reid and Andie for being idiots. She prayed that Pogue did not get in too much trouble since he was really just trying to break up the fight. And she also couldn't help thinking about Ryan Bael, sucker-punching Chopper to help out Reid. Who would have thought he'd be the hero?

Rounding the corner to the back lot she scanned the vehicles for Caleb's silver Mustang. _Lexus, Infiniti_, _Mercedes silver, BMW, Mercedes white, Mercedes black_. _Geez, did everyone drive a Mercedes?_ She saw Andie's Volkswagen "Lady" Bug parked beside yet another Mercedes. There were a few Toyota SUV's and a Honda Pilot parked together. Kate crossed the lot to the far side which was where the sports cars were all parked.

There were Porshes, Corvettes and a Ferrari. There were also at least ten Mustangs, three of them were silver and two of the three were convertibles. Kate looked back and forth between the twin drop tops. From this distance they seemed identical except for the license plates. Caleb wasn't in sight so she went closer to the first car. She walked around to the passenger side and peeked in the window. There was a either a hoodie or sweatshirt bunched up on the seat. A tennis racket and three cans of tennis balls were on the floor.

_Did Caleb play tennis?_ Kate frowned. She had no idea and besides, the driver's seat was empty.

She went to check out the other Mustang. This one had one of those sun-blocking visors covering the windshield so she couldn't see inside from the front. She stepped down from the curb to look in the passenger window. It was tinted so she moved closer to get a better look. Peering inside, there was a back pack sitting on the seat. It was unzipped, the main compartment bursting with notebooks and textbooks and folders. There was some kind of duffle bag on the floor. Kate leaned closer in an attempt to read the writing.

SPENSER ACADEMY

The bag creased up and Kate couldn't see the rest of the letters. Spenser Academy what? She leaned closer, trying to figure it out. That's when the she hit her head on the window.

"Ow." Kate pulled back and rubbed her forehead. She didn't think that she'd gotten _that_ close to the car. As she stood there, the car seemed to move.

Kate took a step back and looked at the wheel well. The car seemed to move up and down ever so slightly. Kate continued to stand there and watch the car's suspension teeter. _That is so weird._ She thought to herself.

The movement stopped and Kate began to think she was imagining things. She leaned forward to look in the window again. This time she saw a bare arm reaching through the bucket seats.

There was someone in the car!

Kate quickly jumped back, not wanting to be caught peaking in the car's window. She hurried back up on the sidewalk and toward the other Mustang.

A few minutes later she heard voices and a car door opening.

"I told you we'd have plenty of time."

Kate peered over the roofs of the parked cars and saw Caleb Danvers standing next to the other Mustang. Beside him was Ashley, who looked as though she was having a _really_ bad hair day.

Caleb pulled Ashley close to him and kissed on her mouth. She pulled away after a minute and ruffled his hair.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" Caleb asked her.

"I don't think I can get away with it two nights in a row." Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think you can," Caleb smiled, running a hand through her messy hair.

"Maybe this weekend," Ashley replied gazing into his eyes. "We can stay up all night and sleep until noon and not have to worry about school."

"How about tonight _AND_ this weekend?" Caleb nuzzled her neck.

"Caleb…," Ashley weakly protested as Caleb whispered something in her ear. "Someone will see us."

"No one's even…," Caleb looked up to scan the parking lot.

Kate watched as he turned and looked directly at her.

"Kate. Uh, Hi." He glanced at Ashley, who'd turned around and was now also staring right at Kate.

"Hi guys," Kate said, offering a small wave.

"You're, uh, just in time," Caleb was now looking down and it looked to Kate like he was zippering his pants. "Pogue's supposed to be here any second." He frowned. Ashley was covering her face and laughing.

"I think it's broken," she told him.

"No it's not," Caleb countered.

But then they both started laughing.

"He's having a wardrobe malfunction," Ashley said to Kate through a fit of giggles.

"This is embarrassing," Caleb said through his laughter as he looked Kate's way. "I seem to have a problem with my pants."

At that point Ashley burst into a fit of laughter as she waved Kate over to them. Suspicious but curious, Kate met them on the driver's side of the Mustang. As Caleb moved to face her, Kate quickly covered her eyes.

Ashley continued to laugh hysterically. "You can look," she gasped. "It's just his shirt."

Kate spread her fingers slowly.

When you looked at Caleb's groin area, there was something sticking out of his pants. If you quickly glanced – it looked like a certain body part but if you took a minute you could see it was just his shirt sticking out through the fly of his pants.

The three of them laughed as Caleb tried to manipulate the fabric so it didn't look as though he was exposing himself. The zipper was completely stuck so he didn't have much luck. As a last resort he ended up tying a hoodie around his waist so the sleeves covered it.

Ashley checked the time on her phone. "It's five thirty-nine," she announced giving Caleb a look. "You should probably call him."

As Caleb reached for his phone, Kate spoke up. "Pogue's going to be late," she informed them.

"Mr. Punctuality late? Nooooooo." Ashley rolled her eyes and gave Caleb an I-told-you-so look.

"How late?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know," Kate shrugged. "There was a big fight in the dining hall and he has to go to the Provost's office."

"A fight?" Caleb's arms crossed over his chest.

"What happened?" Ashley asked. "Did you see any of it?"

"I saw most of it," Kate told them. "It started with Reid and Andie arguing. Then Reid insulted Andie and Chopper told him to apologize and he wouldn't so they started fighting and Pogue tried to stop them but there were these two really big guys that were holding him back and then they started fighting Pogue and then Ryan Bael punched Chopper in the face and then Reid tackled Chopper and I'm not sure because I couldn't see because there were a bunch of people in front of me but think they both fell on Andie and it looked like she may have broken her arm or something."

Kate paused to breathe after what was the longest run on sentence she'd spoken since setting foot on this campus.

"What do you mean it looked like she broke her arm?" Ashley asked.

"When I left she was sitting on the floor holding it like this." Kate demonstrated for them.

"I have to see if she's okay," Ashley said looking at Caleb.

"I'm coming with you," Caleb said as he removed his keys from his pocket and pressed the pad to lock the doors. "Thanks for giving me the heads up on Pogue," he said to Kate. "Come on, we'll walk you back to the dorms."

"Thanks," Kate smiled as she joined the couple. Caleb held Ashley's hand as they walked. Kate fell in beside Ashley, thinking back to less than an hour ago when she and Pogue had walked across campus the same way. As they cut between a few cars they saw the flashing lights of an ambulance.

"You don't think?" Ashley said to Caleb.

"I hope not," Caleb replied but they all started to run anyway.

The crowd was still in front of the dining hall and they were stuck toward the back. Ashley rudely pushed her way forward. Caleb followed behind her and Kate stayed close behind him. Paramedics were unloading a gurney from the back of the emergency vehicle.

"Uh, Excuse me," Ashley snapped at few girls who refused to move.

"Bitch," one of them muttered as the blonde shouldered past her.

"Sorry," Caleb apologized to the girl. "It's her roommate."

_Roommate?_ Kate thought to herself. She'd assumed that Andie and April were roommates. Thinking back to the story Andie had told her about her freshman year and how her roommate had been so homesick she used to call her house to hear her dog bark. That didn't exactly fit with Ashley Olberholtzer's personality – at least what Kate had seen of it. Then again, maybe Andie had a different roommate freshman year.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Ashley asked as she followed the paramedics into the dining hall.

There was a dining hall monitor at the door, he let Ashley through but stopped them. "I'm sorry, you have to wait outside," he said closing the door behind the paramedics.

"Okay," Caleb nodded.

Kate stood beside the tall dark haired boy. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"Hey Tyler, I'm running a little late." Caleb looked at Kate offering a small smile. "I'll tell you about it when I get there." He laughed a little. "Alright man. Later."

They stood there a little longer. Waiting. It wasn't long before the paramedics came back through the doors with Andie strapped to the gurney.

"Can you get me off this thing? I'm fine. I can walk," Andie was insisting to the paramedic closest to her head. "Is this really necessary?" They lifted her into the rear of the ambulance. Ashley waved and motioned to Caleb that she was riding with Andie.

Caleb nodded okay but as Ashley tried to climb in beside her roommate, the school nurse stopped her. Kate couldn't hear what was said, but Ashley didn't like it very much. She scowled and argued but the nurse shook her head 'no' and climbed in beside Andie. The doors shut.

Ashley came storming back over to them. "Nurse Bitch won't let me go with her."

"Why not?" Caleb asked.

"I'm not an authorized adult." Ashley pulled the bun out and tossed her hair back. "They're taking her to Gloucester so I'm going to take my car and head over there."

"I'll go with you," Caleb offered. "We can take my car."

"No it's okay. I know you have stuff to do," Ashley dug in her purse for her keys.

"You shouldn't go by yourself," Caleb told her. "I can…"

"Caleb, it's okay." Ashley smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll call you when I find out what's going on."

"Alright," Caleb agreed. "But I'm walking you to your car."

Ashley leaned up and kissed him. Then he kissed her. And they just kept kissing.

Kate slipped away, "Bye," she said but she doubted they heard her.

Now that the ambulance was gone the dining hall was opening again. Kate took her ID out and got in line. But then she stepped out again. Damn. She should have asked Caleb if he was going to wait for Pogue. Now she wasn't sure what to do. Should she eat? Should she try to find Caleb? She didn't have either of their phone numbers – or her phone for that matter. But she knew Kira had Caleb's phone number.

Turning back around she headed for her dorm. As she walked her stomach growled, reminding her of the pending dinner with Pogue's family. Kate walked faster. She needed to call Jessica too and get changed. There was SO much to do.

Taking the stairs to her fourth floor room in record speed, Kate wasted no time. With her keys out and ready she stopped and looked at the door to her room. There was a folded piece of paper taped to the door.

KATE

It said on the exposed side.

She peeled the note from the door and read it:

**Aaron and I need some privacy to study. We'll be done by 7 – Kira**

_Whatever_, Kate rolled her eyes as she jammed her key into the lock. All she needed was two minutes to grab her phone, get Caleb's number then she'd make her calls from the common room. Surely a couple minutes wouldn't be a big deal? Right?

She flung the door open and the scene before her made her skid to a halt, cover her eyes and blindly grabbed for the handle to close the door again.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" Aaron yelled at her.

"Sorry," Kate muttered as her fingers closed around the handle. She pulled the door closed in retreat from her own room. Out in the hall she leaned against the wall, still covering her eyes. She wasn't even sure what Kira and Aaron were doing but it was definitely was NOT studying. And she'd seen much more of Aaron and Kira than she ever wanted to.

It was a miracle she wasn't throwing up right now.

It was about ten seconds later that Kira came out into the hallway wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe. "Didn't you see the note!" she hissed viciously.

"It said you were _studying_," Kate shot back.

Kira's eyebrows caved into an angry V.

"I didn't know that _studying_ meant THAT," Kate tried to explain herself. She thought from Reid and Josie's conversation that_ fun_ meant sex.

"Well, Aaron and I are going to be _studying_ for awhile longer," Kira informed her. "Would you mind going somewhere else for about an hour?"

"An hour?" Kate grinded her molars in frustration. "Where am I supposed to go for an hour?"

"The common room. The library. The dining hall. Pick one."

"Kira, you're on probation," Kate reminded her. "Getting caught with Aaron will get you in BIG trouble."

"How would we get caught unless someone told on us?" Kira lowered her voice even more, "Maybe you've been hanging out with Tyler Simms too much."

"I should tell on you," Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "In fact, I'm going to find a House Master now."

"You do that," Kira challenged her. "And I guarantee that I will make your Spenser Academy experience very short-lived."

"Are you threatening me?" Kate felt her stomach tense up in a way that it never had before, a way that had nothing to do with being hungry.

"Are you going to tell?" Kira countered.

"Fine. You win," Kate conceded. Not because she wanted to give Kira the upper hand but because Kate knew she was very short on friends and resources here at Spenser. Going to war with someone like Kira, who was already established, was futile. "ButI want my phone. And Caleb Danver's phone number."

"Your phone, Caleb's number," Kira repeated. "And you'll leave us alone for an hour."

"Yes," Kate replied.

"And not tell a SOUL about what you saw."

"Yes."

The door clicked closed only to open again a moment later as Kira held Kate's phone out through the small opening. "I added Caleb to your contacts. See you in an hour."

"What!" Kate was about to yell at her roommate. _How did she add Caleb when she doesn't know my password?_ Jaw set, Kate dragged herself and her backpack down the hallway to the common room. As she flopped down in the chair she scrolled through her address book. There it was _Caleb Danvers._

But first she made herself take a minute and breathe. The awful knot was still in her stomach. Why did she get stuck with Kira as a roommate? Why couldn't she have been paired with someone like Josie? She'd take introverted and awkward over bitchy and mean any day. At this point, Kate would even settle for someone like Andie.

She needed to talk to Jessica. Dialing her BFF she was very disappointed to get voicemail. She left a quick message and hoped Jess would call her back ASAP. Kate needed to vent about Kira and get wardrobe advice. She scrolled through her phone. MOM CELL stared back at her. She still hadn't told her parents about the incident during lockdown. But she really wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Besides, what difference would it make if she called tonight or tomorrow night? Not to mention, if she called now she would probably let something slip about Kira and Aaron which was not something her parents needed to know about. Kate decided to wait another night. She continued looking through her phone when she passed Caleb's number.

Kate highlighted it and hit the send button. It rang twice and then Caleb picked up.

"Hello unknown caller," he greeted her.

"Hi Caleb, it's Kate…Tunney." She had no idea why at the last minute she decided to say her surname. For the second time in two days she was on the phone with Caleb and probably sounded like an idiot.

"Oh, hey Kate."

"I was wondering if you heard anything from Pogue."

"Not yet. Why?"

"He invited me to have dinner at his house tonight and then the whole fight happened and well, I'm starving here."

"Starving, huh?" Caleb laughed. "Look, I'm heading over to Tyler's to drop off his homework. Why don't you come with me? If we don't hear from Pogue, we'll pick up dinner for all of us and bring it back to the dorms."

"Sounds good," Kate grinned on her end. She could almost taste the fast food goodness. "Should I meet you at your car?"

"I'll pick you up in front of the dorm. Give me about six minutes."

"Six minutes?" Kate asked. "But I need to get changed!"

"_You_ need to get changed. I'm the one with a 100% cotton prosthetic penis," Caleb joked.

That made Kate laugh.

"When will you be ready?" he asked when they'd both finished chuckling.

"Fifteen minutes okay?" Kate asked. That should give her enough time to get her clothes, change and brush her teeth. She could take care of her hair and make up in the car.

"Sounds good. See you in fifteen."

Kate hung up the phone and walked back to her room. She knocked loudly on the door and waited for Kira to answer. But she didn't. Kate waited a little longer but became impatient and knocked again.

Still no one answered.

Kate thought for a second about just opening the door since she had her key but the thought of seeing Kira and Aaron… well, there was just no way. Standing there she took out her phone and called Kira. It went straight to voicemail. She tried Aaron with the same result. _They both must have their phones shut off._

Frowning Kate pressed the corner of the phone into her chin and tried to come up with another plan. She couldn't go to Pogue's house for dinner and meet his parents wearing her Spenser uniform. There had to be something she could do. Walking across the hall to Emily and Abby's room she knocked on their door.

"Hi Kate," Emily answered.

"Hi Emily," Kate replied. "I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor."

"What do you need?"

"I locked myself out of my room and my ride is picking me up in ten minutes. I can't go in my uniform, so would you mind loaning me some clothes."

"If you're locked out the House Masters have extra…," Emily began.

"I know," Kate interrupted, "but I only have ten minutes."

"Ms. Heffelfinger is in the office right now," Emily told her. "I'm sure she'll get you back in your room in less than ten minutes."

"Thanks," Kate replied as Emily closed the door. Maybe if she knew these girls better borrowing clothes wouldn't be a big deal. She sighed. It looked like she was going to dinner in her uniform. That was sure to make an impression.

Kate went from Emily's room to the bathroom. She took out a brush from her backpack and began to comb through her hair. She was going to look as nice as possible despite her attire. When she was done with her hair, she checked her teeth and popped in a breath mint. Taking in her reflection, she straightened her shirt and blazer and practiced her smile.

"Mrs. Parry, it's so nice to meet you."

Ugh, that sounded so un-original.

"Mrs. Parry, what a lovely home you have."

Much better. Moms loved compliments.

Taking a last look at herself Kate pulled down the sides of her skirt making sure that it was at a conservative length. Everyone knew that first impression were very important. Tonight she planned on doing everything perfect.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she made her way downstairs to meet Caleb. She hoped that he'd heard from Pogue by now because the knot had left her stomach but the growling had returned.

The Mustang was idling a few feet away from the main entrance. Caleb stood beside it talking to a pair of girls that Kate recognized from their Calculus class.

"Hi guys," Kate greeted the group as she approached.

"Hey Kate," Caleb smiled her way. "Do you know Jordyn and Paris? They're in our math class."

"We haven't met officially," Kate replied in a friendly manner.

"I'm Jordyn," one of the girls waved slightly but her friend elbowed her in the side so she stopped the friendly gesture. "And this is Paris," she pointed to the girl beside her." Kate noticed they were both wearing TAP buttons.

"Hey," Paris gave her one of those nods.

There was a moment of silence in which Kate looked around to see who was going to speak next.

"Paris is organizing a Calc study group," Caleb said to Kate breaking the awkwardness. "If you're interested."

"Sure," Kate smiled. _Finally, _a chance to meet people.

But Paris quickly added, "It's a small group and with Caleb joining us we don't really have room for anyone else."

"You don't have room for Kate?" Caleb asked Paris.

"Mr. Metrokas only has room for eight," Paris told Caleb. "He was very clear about that." She elbowed Jordyn who nodded affirmatively.

"Well," Caleb looked from Paris to Kate. "Then Kate can have my spot."

"Caleb, you really don't have to do that," Paris said. "I'm sure there're other study groups that Kate can join."

"You know," Jordyn chimed in. "I think Aaron and Bordy study together."

"Yes. Aaron and Bordy have a study group," Paris nodded eagerly catching onto her friend's strategy. "So why don't you check with them," Paris smiled at Kate. "And let us know if it works out."

"I'm sure it will," Jordyn's head bobbled.

"I'll let you know." Kate was biting her tongue as she tried to keep the fading smile on her face. Clearly she was not welcome in their little clique.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked her.

"I'm sure," Kate replied. "Thanks though."

Paris was grinning wide as she looked at Caleb. "So we'll see you tomorrow night at 6:30."

"Yeah," Caleb said as he opened the passenger door for Kate. "See you then."

"Nice meeting you." Kate kept her fake smile on as she got into the Mustang. She was quite pleased to see Paris's smile fade when the girl realized that she, Kate Tunney was riding with Caleb. Sure it was stupid to feel that way but it was obvious that Paris had a thing for Caleb – who had a girlfriend. Kate really did not like girls who went after guys in relationships.

"Ready?" Caleb asked her as he shut his door.

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

Caleb hit the gas pedal and Kate felt her body press back into the seat almost like she was a roller coaster. She flattened a palm against the window to keep herself from banging into it as Caleb made a sharp turn out onto the main road.

Kate shut her eyes. _Dear God, Please let me live long enough to kiss Pogue. Please._

"You okay?" Caleb asked.

"Uh-huh," Kate replied opening her eyes and looking over at him.

"I guess I should have warned you," Caleb grinned. "I drive fast." As if to support his declaration Kate felt the car speed up. The roadside shrubbery became a green blur.

"Yeah. You do," she agreed.

"So, how did you know yesterday was my birthday?" he asked.

"I heard some people talking about it." Kate smiled. "How was it? Did you have _fun_?" Kate caught herself, still unsure whether fun meant sex to Caleb or if it was just Reid and Josie. "At the game," she added hoping the pause between her sentences wasn't too long.

"Oh yeah," Caleb slowed down ever so slightly to make another turn. "I had a lot of _fun._" He smiled to himself. "And the game was good too. It would have been better if the Pats won though."

"Oh, they lost?" Without her father around Kate had no idea what was going on in the world of sports.

"Yeah. The Raven defense shut Brady down. It was hard to watch."

"MmmHmm," Kate agreed not really understanding but getting the point.

"Then we all came back to my house and Ashley made this amazing dinner."

"She's a good cook?" It was a stretch to think that Ashley was part Betty Crocker.

"When her grandmother was alive, she used to spend all her summers in Germany visiting her. That's where she learned to cook. She only knows how to make traditional German cuisine though. Dinner was mostly –krauts and –worsts and stuff like that. I wish could tell you the names of everything but they're all in German. And unlike Ashley, I am far from fluent."

"Wow. I didn't know Ashley's family was from Germany. And she's bilingual – that's really cool." Despite the speed they were traveling, Kate began to settle down a little. It seemed there was a lot more to Ashley than being a bitch. Who would have thought?

"Well, sometimes it's cool. But sometimes she and Andie get into these conversations and you know they're talking about you but you have no idea what they're saying."

"Andie's German, too?"

"No, but she's fluent eight or nine languages."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Caleb agreed. "It's impressive. She's the best friend of every foreign exchange student at Spenser."

"I bet." Kate couldn't imagine being able to communicate in that many languages. "So how long have you and Ashley been together?" she asked changing the subject. Not that she didn't want to hear the inside scoop on everyone but Andie and Reid were the reason why Pogue not was in the car with them.

"Not that long," Caleb smiled. "I took her to the Spring Fling Dance last year but just as friends. After that we started to hang out. A lot. Then when school was over we kept in touch over the summer. She lives in Foxboro so we didn't get see each other until August when she came back to Spenser for band camp. Then I spent way more time at school than I should have."

"Ashley's in the band?" Kate didn't remember hearing that little tidbit from anyone.

"She doesn't play an instrument or anything. She's the 'Feature Twirler'."

"What's a feature twirler?" Kate asked. The way Caleb said it; it sounded important.

"Twirler. As in baton. You know that stick thing that people throw up in the air and catch."

"I know what a baton is," Kate laughed. "I just didn't think anyone did that anymore."

"Me neither," Caleb agreed. "That's why she's the "Feature" twirler, because she's the only one."

"I see." Kate could definitely see Ashley wanting be the center of attention.

"Some of the stuff she does is cool. Like when she sets the ends of the baton on fire."

"That does sound cool. Where did she learn to that?"

"Her mom taught her. She was on the pageant circuit in the early 80's and baton was the big talent back then."

Kate laughed. "So flaming batons and big teased hair. That must have been something to see."

Caleb grinned. "Pogue told me you guys are going out on Saturday," he said changing topics out of no where.

"Yeah," Kate grinned. "I owe him dinner since he got a detention at Fall Fest."

"He told me," Caleb was still smiling.

Taking the bait, Kate turned toward Caleb. "What else did he tell you?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that."

"What!" Kate lightly punched his arm. "You can't set me up like that and then play the secrecy card."

"The secrecy card!" Caleb was laughing hard now.

Kate sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "I'm not talking to you."

"Oh no," Caleb jested. "Not the silent treatment."

Kate kept her mouth shut and looked out the window.

"Okay. Okay," Caleb conceded. "I'll answer one question. But only one. And no follow-ups."

"Two questions," Kate bartered.

Caleb gave her a look. "Two questions – but they have to have 'yes' or 'no' answers."

"Fine," Kate agreed.

Caleb slowed down and stopped at traffic light. "What's your first question?"

Kate's mind swirled. There were a lot more than two questions running through her head. Most of them could not be answered by a simple 'yes' or 'no'. She wasn't going to ask the obvious "Does Pogue like me?" because aside from sounding like she was twelve – Kate was fairly certain that inviting her to meet his family was a big flashing "I like you" sign. But some of the things she'd heard about him made her want to proceed with caution. She knew he'd had sex – from Kira's comment the night she'd been at the barn – warning her about being seen past curfew with two "sexually active" boys. So there was one question that was simple but important.

"Has Pogue ever been in love?"

In Kate's mind, if Pogue slept with someone because he loved them that was one thing but if he slept around the way Reid did that was something completely different. And Kate Tunney was not going to waste her time on a boy like that. No matter how hot was.

She could tell that Caleb was not prepared to answer that question. His jaw was down near the gas pedal as he stared her way in sheer disbelief. "Uhhhh," he stalled tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. Then he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh come on," she snorted. "It's not a hard question."

"Kate, you're killing me." Caleb paused for several seconds. "That's something you should ask him."

"But I'm asking you." She was starting to worry a little now. Was Pogue a player?

The light changed and Caleb hit the gas. The rear tires spun and the car shot forward. Kate's palm instinctively went to her chest.

"Sorry," Caleb apologized.

"It's okay," Kate told him. "I'm getting used to it."

"The truth is," Caleb glanced her way. "I was expecting you to ask me if Pogue liked you. And he does. A lot."

Kate smiled. When he invited her to dinner she had a pretty good idea that he liked her. But still, it was nice to hear it from one of his best friends.

"And I thought you might want to know if he's a good guy. And he is. I've known him all my life and he's always there when you need him."

It was easy to see Caleb's sincerity as he talked about Pogue. It put Kate at ease. Instead of preconceived notions and assumptions about Pogue Parry, she should get to know him better.

"So, do you have any other questions?" Caleb asked. "Maybe one that isn't so personal?" he added hopefully.

"As a matter of fact I do," Kate smiled. "Hypothetically speaking; If you were a girl, what would you say if Pogue asked you out?"

"I'd say no," Caleb shook his head.

"Caleb!" Kate exclaimed. "All that nice stuff you said about him and you'd turn him down!"

"What can I say?" Caleb winked at her. "I prefer blondes."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's been reading. And thank you to Simone and Debs and derp and me for taking the time to leave reviews : )

-Gemma


	32. Chapter 32

**You gotta kiss the girl**

Classic rock music poured through the Mustang's aftermarket sound system as they pulled into the mile long driveway of The Simms residence. At first Kate thought they had turned down another road until she noticed a large sign that read "Private Driveway." Even though she'd heard from Kira that the Sons of Ipswich were wealthy she not expect Tyler's "house" to be an enormous mansion. It could have been Brad Pitt's it was that huge!

The driveway formed a circle in front of the house. The center of the sphere was landscaped perfectly with a giant fountain in the middle. Caleb parked his car right in front of the steps.

"That's a BIG house," Kate remarked to Caleb.

The dark-haired boy laughed. "Wait until you see Pogue's."

"It's bigger than this?"

"Yep," Caleb smiled.

_Whoa._ Kate exhaled. Her house was one of the largest in her neighborhood but it was nothing compared to this. Nerves trembled inside her. Maybe she wasn't as prepared as she thought to meet Pogue's family.

"So you ready to go inside?" the boy in the driver's seat asked.

"Yeah." Despite her nerves Kate was insanely curious to see the interior. The rooms had to be gigantic and what about the furniture? Besides this was Tyler's house, not Pogue's. There was nothing to get worked up about. _Just think of it as a dress rehearsal._

She followed Caleb up the front stairs to a covered porch roughly the square footage of the first floor of her own house. A decorative autumn flag was mounted on the left side of the porch entrance. A large homemade wooden sign with the house number was on the other side. The porch wrapped around the house and contained several wooden rocking chairs and a large porch swing. There were two small tables and several potted plants lined the railings. More plants hung from the rafters. A seasonal wreath hung on the front door, which was solid wood painted a deep red hue. There was a doormat beneath their feet that read "The Simms Family Welcomes You."

Caleb took out his phone and dialed. Kate looked at him questioningly.

"The doorbell never works right," Caleb explained. "Hey, we're out front," he said when Tyler answered. Then he hung up. "Now, when we go inside," he said to Kate. "Stay beside me. I don't want you getting lost."

"Very funny," Kate poked him with her finger.

A moment later, Tyler opened the door. Dressed in jeans and a Carrie Underwood concert tee he extended a very cordial, "Hey guys! Come on in."

"Kate's afraid she'll get lost," Caleb said to Tyler as he stepped inside.

"We have a rope in the foyer that you can tie around your waist…," Tyler began.

"Stop it," Kate jokingly smacked Tyler as she followed Caleb. "I've just never been in a house this big."

"It's really not that big," Tyler laughed.

But Kate still thought otherwise. Stepping inside the home she found herself in a large foyer with what had to be a twenty foot ceiling with a stained glass skylight. Sunlight shone through it leaving a trail of rainbow colored flecks over the hardwood floor. Immediately left of the foyer was a large set of closed double doors, on the right was a large stairwell. It was so wide an elephant could fit with room to spare. Directly ahead was a long hallway which despite the paintings and end tables along the sides was still wide enough for the three of them to walk side by side. They walked past a few different rooms and when Tyler caught Kate peeking in the doors, he decided to give her a quick tour.

First, there was a study, a library and a billiard room all interconnecting. Then there was a dining room with a sixteen person table, a full bathroom (with an attached dressing room) and another room Tyler referred to as "It's a Small World." That room contained at least five hundred porcelain dolls all in glass display cases. Caleb mentioned that some of the dolls dated back to the 1800's when Tyler's ancestors first settled Ipswich. Some of them were one-of-a-kind and priceless.

But that many sets of eyes staring at her freaked Kate out a little bit and despite their historical significance her visit to the Small World was very brief. Tyler led them to the back of the house where the kitchen was. But 'kitchen' wasn't quite the right word. While it contained all the normal things; a sink, a fridge and cabinets - it was roughly the size of a café!

"Is that a brick oven?" Kate asked in amazement. She'd only seen them in restaurants.

"Yeah," Tyler answered. "We eat a lot of pizza."

"I bet," Kate grinned, hoping that someday she'd be invited to dinner at Tyler's house.

"Helloooooo!" A man's voice boomed.

"Hello, Mr. Simms," Caleb waved to an older gentleman with a bald head sitting at the giant island in the middle of the kitchen. He was wearing a white tee shirt that read "This is what an AWESOME dad looks like".

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Mr. Simms asked.

"This is our friend Kate Tunney. She just transferred into Spenser," Caleb answered.

"Nice to meet you," Kate offered her hand.

"Kate, huh?" The old man reached out for her hand but instead of shaking it he flipped it over and studied her palm.

"Dad, what you doing?" Tyler asked.

"You're smart," Mr. Simms said to Kate. "And cautious. That's good." Then he looked deep into her palm and with his forefinger tapped the center four times.

"Dad," Tyler protested once again.

"You're also very pretty." He released her hand and looked over at Tyler giving him a big 'thumbs up'.

Kate felt herself blushing a little. "Thank you."

"And you wonder why I never bring girls home," Tyler stated with arms crossed.

"I do wonder," Mr. Simms said to his son. "In fact," he turned his attention back to Kate. "I used to think Tyler made up imaginary girlfriends so his mother and I wouldn't question his sexuality."

"DAD!" Tyler raised his voice in protest before sinking his head into his hands and muttering, "Oh my God."

"You know there's a lot of people who think he and _Reid_ spend entirely too much together," Mr. Simms continued. "If you know what I mean." He winked at Kate.

Caleb laughed at comment and slapped Tyler's shoulder blade. Kate didn't know what to think of all this. She'd never met a dad quite like this before.

"Before this whole Kaylee Abbott fiasco, I would have bet good money that Tyler never even kissed a girl."

"Dad! Come on." Tyler rounded the kitchen island and clapped a hand over his father's mouth. "Kate doesn't need to hear…"

CRASH.

"What the…?"

The conversation stopped as everyone turned to the source of the interruption. A small child had opened a lower kitchen cabinet and dumped out a large plastic bin of metal cookie cutters all over the floor. The boy didn't seem to mind having an audience as he continued to empty the cabinet all over the floor.

"Maddox!" Mr. Simms and Tyler chorused.

"ROSE!" Mr. Simms yelled loudly. "ROSE! Could you come in here please?"

Tyler took it upon himself to move the little boy away from the cabinet, but the child had cleared enough space so he could crawl inside. And he did.

"No Maddox!" Tyler yelled at the little boy.

"ROSE!" Mr. Simms called again.

"Oh quit your yapping, Glenn." A middle aged woman shuffled into the kitchen. She was rather heavy-set with a distinctive pear shape to her body. In spite of her very large chest, Kate noticed she was still heavier on the bottom. Wearing pastel floral blouse with a pair of mom-jeans, she completed the look with a pair of pink leather cowboy boots. Dark, teased hair puffed out from under the cowboy hat she wore, which happened to match the boots.

Mr. Simms took a look at her. "Dear God, woman. What are you wearing? Are you going to the rodeo?"

"No. I am not," she replied suddenly noticing Kate and Caleb standing there. "Well, look what cat dragged in," she grabbed Caleb in a bear hug. "How have you been? We didn't see too much of you this summer."

"I'm fine," Caleb answered as he freed himself from the embrace.

"And how is your mother doing? She hasn't been very good about returning phone calls lately." There was an air of concern in her voice.

"She's fine too," Caleb smiled. "My aunt is here and I know they've been busy…"

"Elizabeth is here?" Rose looked at Glenn in annoyance. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"I didn't know," he shrugged.

"It was a last minute thing. She came to visit my dad," Caleb explained.

"I see." Rose frowned at Caleb.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Caleb's aunt coming to town secretly was about to cause some kind of drama. But what Kate couldn't figure out is why Rose hadn't asked how Caleb's father was doing. Kate had been wondering too but she didn't want to bring it up since she didn't know much about the situation. April hadn't given too many details and Kate didn't want to pry.

After a momentary pause Rose turned to Kate. "And is this the lovely Josephine Wesley I've been hearing so much about?"

"No, this is Kate Tunney," Tyler corrected her.

"Ohhhhh, this is Kate," Rose's eye lit up a little. "I've heard a lot about you too."

Kate wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"I'm Mrs. Simms but please call me Mom, everyone else does," she told Kate as she pulled her into a warm embrace.

"She's a hugger," Tyler sighed. "Sorry." He looked at Kate apologetically.

"It's nice to meet you," Kate gave Tyler's mother the polite back pat to signal the end of their hug.

"So if this is Kate," Mrs. Simms grinned. "Where is Pogue?"

"He's running late," Caleb answered.

"Oh goodness," Rose chuckled. "Someone needs to glue a watch to that boy's arm. And speaking of running late," she glanced down at her phone and shook her head. "I gotta go."

"Mom!" Tyler was squatting down next to the open cabinet. "Please tell me you're not leaving the house like that."

"Unless you're going square-dancing," Mr. Simms added.

"Tyler honey, I'm going to need to take your car." Mrs. Simms held up a set of car keys.

"Her horse needs a break," Mr. Simms joked.

"My car!" Tyler was standing up now. "Why can't you take your car?"

"I think she needs the head space, 'cause that's a mighty big hat."

The look on Mrs. Simms face was priceless. Caleb lost his normal poise and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Kate found it hard to keep her own laughter in check.

"Are you saying you don't like my hat?" she asked her husband.

"I just said it was big," he replied. "And you know I like big things," he reached over and groped her breasts.

"Oh my God!" Tyler covered his eyes. "Could you not do that in front of me again, ever?" he pleaded.

"Because I like it." Mrs. Simms smacked her husband's hands and then adjusted the brim of her hat. "It makes me feel very Reba."

"Well, Reba McIntyre doesn't drive a Hummer." Tyler moved between his parents, taking his keys away from his mom.

Kate turned her face against Caleb's shoulder because she didn't know what else to do. The Simms were hilarious.

"No she doesn't," Mrs. Simms agreed. "She has a chauffer. Tyler, honey why don't you drive me to the Home and School meeting?"

"I have company," he gestured to Caleb and Kate.

"Then I guess I have to drive myself," Mrs. Simms seized the keys from his hand and smiled. "Madeline will pick up Maddox by half past eight. I already gave him dinner and a bath so just make sure to check his diaper. See you in a few hours."

"So now I'm babysitting?" Tyler looked at her in shock.

"It's just a couple hours."

"Mom!"

"Someone called out and Madeline has to stay late. Remember Tyler, one hand scratches the other. I am sure she'll be grateful for this favor. You may even get a pedicure on the house."

"A pedicure," Mr. Simms snorted at Tyler. "And you wonder why people think you're gay."

"A lot of guys get pedicures, Dad."

"A lot of gay guys get pedicures," Mr. Simms corrected him.

"It's like that anymore," Tyler argued. "The world's changed a lot since the 80's, Dad."

"Remember to check his diaper," Mrs. Simms gave Tyler a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Moooom," Tyler whined. "I hate diapers!"

"Caleb, do you get pedicures?" Mr. Simms asked as his wife leaned in and kissed his cheek too.

"No, sir." Caleb shook his head but nearly broke out laughing. Kate noticed it too. As Mrs. Simms kissed her husband goodbye, he grabbed her butt and stuck a large piece of bright yellow "Caution" tape on the back of her jeans. He'd added 'wide load' underneath with a black sharpie.

"Caleb doesn't have ugly feet like I do!" Tyler exclaimed.

"So now you're noticing men's feet?" Mr. Simms shuddered. "T.M.I. – Tyler!"

Caleb could barely breathe he was laughing so hard. Kate covered her mouth because she was about to roar with laughter.

"Have a good time at the farm, Rose." Mr. Simms waved to his wife as she shuffled toward the door, still wearing the caution tape. "Bring us back some bacon."

"What about some milk," she replied as she cupped her breasts.

"Mom!" Tyler exclaimed as he made gagging noises. "Will you please STOP doing that in front of people!"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Mr. Simms beamed as he reached out with grabby fingers, squeezing air-breasts.

"What is wrong with you people!" Tyler shouted.

Caleb was unable to contain his laughter anymore and burst out in hysterics. He was laughing so hard that he inadvertently farted.

Kate heard it and at first she wasn't exactly sure what it was but when she realized what happened she couldn't help laughing.

"Excuse me," Caleb gasped but he was still laughing hard and let a few more out by accident.

"CALEB! What the hell!" Tyler exclaimed as he began fanning the air around him, while laughing.

"Did they serve beans at school today?" Mr. Simms covered his face with his arm. Even Kate had to turn her head away from the odor.

"I'm so-so-sorry," Caleb apologized through his laughter.

"Jesus Christ! Someone open the windows!"

"They're already open!"

There was a _whooshing _sound as Tyler emptied a can of disinfectant into the air around them.

"Tyler, stop," Caleb begged as he covered his mouth with one hand and held his stomach with the other.

Coughing, Mr Simms snatched the can from his son. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Me?" Tyler pointed an accusing finger at Caleb. "What about Mr. Chemical Warfare over there?"

She was still laughing but Kate could barely inhale without tasting Lysol Country Garden. She started coughing too and saw that Caleb was actually wiping tears from his eyes. He'd been the ground zero of Tyler's attack.

In a few minutes things were calm again. Except for Caleb's hiccups.

"Are they always like this?" she asked Caleb who could barely nod as he tried to swallow down the hiccups. But the answer was definitely 'yes'.

Mr. Simms looked over his shoulder as if he had forgotten something. Then he looked over at Tyler again. "Where's Maddox?"

"Uh, I think he's still in the cabinet," Tyler replied.

"You better get him out before he gets into something."

The next several minutes were spent watching Tyler try to Maddox out of the cabinet. The problem as Caleb explained to Kate (between hiccups) was that the entire section of cabinets up to the Lazy Susan were inter-connected so the little boy had access to about six feet of crawling space beneath the counter. After opening and shutting doors and grabbing randomly in attempt to get hold of a limb, Tyler failed miserably and was forced to go in after him.

Now, Tyler, being much bigger than a toddler, had to empty almost the entire contents of the cabinet to fit inside. The phrase 'everything and the kitchen sink' took on a whole new meaning as Tyler discovered the treasure's beneath the counter.

At Tyler's "Why is there a sleeping bag in here?" Kate and Caleb cracked up again. They continued laughing as Tyler found a shoebox full of staplers and a 5 gallon aquarium filled with ketchup packets.

Then Tyler hit the mother load. Removing a large plastic bag with a Modell's logo he took a minute to look inside. He reached in and removed a package wrapped in red paper with large white candy canes on it.

"To Tyler From Santa," he read. "You hide my Christmas presents under the sink?"

"Hey!" Mr. Simms yelled at Tyler. "Put those back!"

Kate and Caleb could hear the bubbly laughter of Maddox – who had seen the presents and thought they were for him. With a loud "MINE!" the little boy stole the box from the unsuspecting teenager and quickly retreated back into the cabinet.

As Tyler bent over to climb inside and retrieve his gift, his jeans slipped down to his hips and his boxers puffed out above the denim waistline. Mr. Simms motioned to Caleb and Kate to be quiet as he tip toed across the kitchen floor. When he got close enough he reached down and yanked on Tyler's boxers.

"OW!" Tyler howled as his father wedgied him. There was a thud as his head hit the underside of the counter. A loud "Fuck!" was uttered.

Then as if on cue, the toddler's small voice rang out again. "Fuck!"

"No! Maddox!" Tyler scolded the little boy. "Ha, Ha, Dad." He backed out of the cabinet rubbing his head. "That was hilarious."

"I thought so," Mr. Simms grinned. "So who's hungry for some pizza?" He asked leaving Tyler to the task of pulling boxer shorts out of his ass crack.

"We just had pizza for lunch," Tyler reminded his father as he adjusted himself.

"What? We can only eat pizza once a day now?" Mr. Simms walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. "When I was in college we had pizza for every single meal. Hot. Cold. Fresh. Three days old. It didn't matter." He piled dough balls in the crook of his arm.

"Here comes the story," Tyler rolled his eyes. "You better sit down, Kate. It's not a short one."

"I'm not going to bore her with the story of how I fell in love and met your mother," he said. Then he peeked out from behind the fridge door, "Unless she wants to hear a story of love at first sight…."

Both Tyler and Caleb were shaking their heads 'no' but Kate replied, "I'd love to hear the story." Because really – with an intro like that – what girl wouldn't want to hear the story.

"Not again," Tyler sighed.

"I'm going to check in with Ashley." Caleb conveniently ducked out of the room.

"Go wash your hands, kids." Mr. Simms shut the fridge with his foot and walked over to the island stacking the dough like cannonballs. "While I get everything set."

"But what about," Tyler gestured to the cabinet.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Mr. Simms waved them out of the room. "Now go clean up. And aprons…"

Kate hadn't noticed there was a small door in the back of the kitchen until she saw Tyler walk that way._ Could this house be any bigger?_ She thought to herself. But it was.

As soon as he opened the door, Kate thought she smelled bleach. As they went through the doorway they walked right into a large laundry room. There were two sets of washers and dryers, giant shelves filled with detergent, fabric softener, dryer sheets, hangers and assorted other items. Below that was a large table with stacks of folded clothes. Under the table were cases of all different varieties of beer and cases of soda. Beside the laundry room was the door to another bathroom. But Kate could barely pay attention to the bathroom because within plain sight was a giant enclosed sunroom. And by giant – it actually contained a full size pool!

"You have a pool in your house!" Kate exclaimed. She had friends with pools in their backyards, but she'd never seen a pool in a house before.

"Oh yeah," Tyler remarked as if it was nothing.

"Oh my God!" Kate walked over to the edge and held her hand out over the water. "And it's HEATED! Oh my God, Tyler! That is so cool! Do you have parties here?"

"All the time," Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. That's got to be fun!" Kate found it hard to believe that someone like Tyler – who was on the swim team – was put off by pool parties. She knew he wasn't a big "partier" from their night out at the barn but still – having your very own _heated_ pool – had to be awesome.

"Bathroom's this way," Tyler pointed her back to the other door. Kate's mind was already swirling with how she could get herself invited to Tyler's house for pizza and a splash party.

As the stood next to each other, washing their hands in the 'his and hers' sinks in the powder room (_did people really have this much money?)_ Kate couldn't help wondering what the master bathroom looked like.

"I'm sorry for how my parents are," Tyler stumbled over an apology. "And if it gets too uncomfortable and you want to bail – just say the word and um,…"

"Tyler!" Kate splashed him, flicking the water off her hands and onto his shirt. "Your parents are SO awesome."

"Noooooo, they're not," Tyler splashed Kate back the same way.

"They're funny," Kate splashed him again.

"They're obnoxious." (splash)

"They're friendly." (splash)

"They're immature." (splash)

"They're caring." (splash)

By this point there was water everywhere and Tyler upgraded their battle by pushing his finger up into the faucet and dousing Kate with a direct hit.

"Tyler!" Kate squealed as she was hit in the face with the warm blast. It wasn't a lot of water but it was enough. She wiped her cheeks off with her hands.

"Give up yet?" Tyler asked as he slipped his finger out of the faucet so the water ran into the sink.

"Nope," Kate replied, copying his attack. But she didn't quite get the right angle and instead of hitting Tyler's face, she sprayed it all over the counter top.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed as he jumped away from the sinks. Kate took the opportunity to scoop a handful of water in her cupped palms and throw it his way. Tyler ducked out of the way and the water splattered onto the wall behind him.

"You want to cheat, huh?" Tyler darted out of the bathroom. Curiously Kate stuck her head out the doorway to see what he was up to. She didn't see Tyler, but Caleb was standing there very straight faced. Too-straight-faced in fact.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she stepped out of the powder room.

He sucked his lips into his mouth and he stared down at his feet.

"What's wrong?" Kate began to fear the worst. What if something bad had happened to Ashley? Or Andie? "Hey," she said reaching out for his arm. The second she did heard something smack the ground beneath her. Then water splashed up her shins and all over her shoes.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed as she whirled around. There stood Tyler armed with a second water balloon.

"NO!" she yelled loudly.

"Oh yes!" Tyler's head bobbed up and down with his evil intent. Kate would have run back into the kitchen but Caleb was blocking the way. She had no choice but to run the other way. She dashed toward the pool and Tyler followed her. And he was fast.

"Tyler! No!" Kate cried as she ran halfway around the pool. When she was on the far side, she stopped since he stopped chasing her.

"You win," Tyler called to her. He tossed the water balloon on the cement beside the pool. It broke, wetting the area.

As she walked back around, Tyler and Caleb were talking softly then Tyler went into the bathroom. When Kate reached them, she saw that Tyler had a handful of towels and was cleaning up the mess they made. She was about to offer to help but Caleb started talking.

"Hey Kate, can I talk to you for a second?" His brows furrowed and he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Sure, what's up?" Kate replied, taking the towel that he offered her.

"I, uh, don't really know how to say this without sounding, uh, like…," he trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Kate was confused.

"It's just that," Caleb exhaled and looked down at the ground. "Most of the girls at school wear something besides underwear under their skirts."

"Oh my God," Kate pinned down her skirt with her arms. _Now ALL of Pogue's friends have seen my panties. Smooth Kate. Real Smooth. _

* * *

_I was trying to finish this chapter but I just couldn't complete the second half by today. I hope you enjoyed this section though. Part II of A Visit to Tyler's House is coming up next Friday._

_As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. - Gemma_


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, as you can tell by the word count I got a little carried away.-Gemma._

* * *

**Go on and kiss the girl**

They were dried off and back in the kitchen. Caleb and Tyler were sitting at the kitchen table, which would have been a normal size in any normal house but it seemed tiny in this big kitchen. The boys were discussing the assignments Tyler had missed that day. He stayed home because he didn't want to deal with the fallout of the eventful weekend. Kate didn't blame him at all. The students at Spenser were cliquey and judgmental. Maybe it was a side-effect of the highly competitive nature of the academic program but still Kate didn't think it would hurt anyone to abide by the old cliché; _If you don't have anything nice to say…_

She'd changed into a pair of Tyler's drawstring sweatpants, a Kelly Clarkson concert tee (Tyler was slightly obsessed with American Idol) and sat beside them at the table. The only class she had with Tyler and Caleb was Calculus but it seemed the two friends had identical schedules; Law and Government, Physics III, Creative Writing and Spanish.

"Do your own laundry," she read from Caleb's notebook. "That's your assignment?" Kate was a little envious of their Practical Life Skills homework for the week.

"Yep," Caleb grinned.

"We already handed in a report on nutrition," Kate told them. "And now we're food journaling."

"A report? That sucks," Tyler sympathized.

"Today in class we learned how to program Mr. Pitt's DVR remotely," Caleb told her.

"You learned to DVR remotely?" Kate repeated. "Seriously?"

"What? It's a practical life skill," Caleb smiled as he flipped through his notebook. "Last week we changed the batteries in the smoke detectors from his house. We paid his bills online. Oh and we helped him write his grocery list."

"Are you kidding me?" Kate looked at Caleb's notes is disbelief. "Can I transfer into your class?"

Both Tyler and Caleb laughed. Apparently Mr. Pitt's class filled up on the first day of registration last spring. Even Pogue made an effort to be early so he could get into the class.

_Next year_. Kate told herself. She'd be better prepared when it came time for course selection.

"Kate," Mr. Simms motioned her to the kitchen island. "Are you ready to make pizza?"

"Sure," Kate answered. Not that she'd given up entirely on dinner with Pogue, but having a few bites of pizza wouldn't completely kill her appetite.

Mr. Simms held up the official pizza-making apron and chef's hat. Laughing, she took the apron and slipped it over her head. She stood alongside Mr. Simms at the center island watching Maddox happily shred wrapping paper all over the floor.

Mr. Simms had fired up the brick oven and Kate was learning how to make a _real_ pizza. As they kneaded the dough, Tyler's father told her the story of how he fell in love.

"Harvard University. September. 1980. That's when it all began," he grinned. "It was a Friday night. Wayne, that's Pogue's father, and I headed into town to get dinner and have a few beers. There were a lot of good places to eat and drink near the University. Benny's Tavern was our favorite. We were on our way there when we saw a wallet lying right in the middle of the pavement. There were plenty of people around but no one stopped to pick it up. So I did.

"Now, there was only about eight dollars in the wallet which was enough to buy a good bottle of Vodka back then but there was also a man's driver's license inside, a credit card, a key and a few pictures. There was one wallet photo of this beautiful girl – and I knew I had to find out who she was.

"Was it Mrs. Simms?" Kate asked excitedly.

"No," Mr. Simms replied.

"Oh," Kate frowned. _That would have made a really cute story._

"Of course, Wayne had his own ideas of what we should do – which included spending the cash on beer and turning the wallet in to the barber shop across the street. We argued and I won. So Wayne and I caught a cab to the address on the license which was all the way across town.

"That particular section of town was not the best. Wayne was complaining the whole time. He was paranoid that we were on some gang's turf. Oh, God he just wouldn't shut up so I told him to stay in the cab. I went up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. I banged on the door pretty hard but it didn't matter. There was no one home. I took the key out of the wallet and tried that but it didn't fit the lock. I was S.O.L.

"When I got back into the cab Wayne had stopped complaining about the gangs but now he was bitching because he was so hungry. We asked the cab driver if there were any decent places to eat nearby. And he took us to a little place called Nino's. It looked a little seedy but I was starting to get hungry too. We paid the driver and went inside.

"There was a decent crowd of people in there. It wasn't packed so we were able to get a good table. Our waitress was a dead ringer for Suzanne Somers.

"Who's Suzanne Somers?" Kate asked.

"Who's Suzanne Somers!" Mr. Simms exclaimed. "Haven't you ever seen Three's Company?"

"No," Kate shook her head. "Is that an old movie?"

"Movie!" Mr. Simms slapped his palm against his forehead. "Three's Company was one of the best television shows ever created! You kids," he shook his head and sighed. "With all this reality TV. You've really missed out." He sighed again and continued.

"Anyway, Suzanne Somers was a very attractive actress and this waitress looked just like her."

"Was that Mrs. Simms?"

"Listen to the story," Mr. Simms shook an angry flour-dusted finger her way. "Wayne and I had a couple of burgers and a few beers. We told the waitress to keep our pitcher filled and slipped her the eight bucks out of the wallet. We drank until we couldn't drink anymore. I was hammered and Wayne was about to pass out. We figured it was time to head back to campus so we invited a couple of the waitresses to join us," Mr. Simms laughed. "But I guess they thought we were a couple drunken morons and we left the bar solo."

"We're not exactly sure where we are but Wayne and I are convinced we are within walking distance of campus. So we head out of Nino's and start walking. I'm not ever sure how far we got when Wayne tells me he can't walk anymore and sits down on the curb.

"I can't make him get up and there's no cab in sight so I try to pick him up like this," Mr. Simms demonstrates how he attempted to carry Wayne on his shoulder. "But I accidentally dropped him and he face planted on the sidewalk. He sat up and his nose was bleeding a little bit but he's okay so we start walking again but then about a block later he sits back down. "I just can't do it man," he says to me. "You gotta go on without me". I know that Wayne needs to get back to campus and I look around for a cab. I don't see one but there are some people nearby and I ask them where the closest bus stop is. Luckily it's only a couple blocks away.

"I manage to convince Wayne that he can make it a couple blocks to the station. He does, but barely. As he's lying on the bench I'm looking at the bus schedule to see when the next one comes. We have about a half hour wait. So I sit down next to bench and the next thing I know, I'm getting poked with a billy club.

"What's a billy club?" Kate asked.

"The club that police officers carry with them."

"Ooooh. That's what it's called."

Mr. Simms chuckled. "We're ready for the pizza sauce. Hand me that ladle."

Kate did as she was asked and Mr. Simms continued the story.

"The cop told us we couldn't sleep there and I tried to explain that we were waiting for the bus. But it figures we missed the last bus and were stuck a couple miles from campus. We start walking again because we can't do anything else. We must have walked for an hour when we run into a couple of girls from Emerson College using a pay phone. You do know what a pay phone is – right?"

"Yes," Kate giggled.

"They're stuck like us so we offer to walk them back to Emerson's campus – which they claimed was only about a mile away. I don't remember their names or what we talked about but eventually we make it to their sorority house. Now their Greek Row is a lot smaller than the one at Harvard but the parties were ten times as big. They get us in at a kegger at one of the fraternity houses and we happily partake.

"Wayne and I are having a great time. We're surrounded by beautiful girls and plenty of beer. I don't remember much from that night but what I do remember is not for your young ears, Kate," Mr. Simms winked at her.

"So you didn't meet Mrs. Simms yet?" Kate asked. This was a very long story and he hadn't even got to the good stuff!

"Be patient and pass the mozzarella," he grinned.

"Fine," Kate slid over the bowl of cheese she'd been shredding.

"In the morning I woke up and could not find Wayne. I went through the whole house…,"

"Which house?" Kate asked. "That fraternity house?"

"No, the sorority house," Mr. Simms winked again. Kate blushed.

"I had to ask around to see if anyone had seen him and one of the girls thought she had and directed me to another sorority house. When I got there Wayne was in the front yard fighting with another guy. I ended up getting into the fight too and without discussing the details let's just say we left Emerson College in the backseat of a police car.

"You got arrested!" Kate exclaimed.

"No. We were taken into custody. There were no charges filed so we were never arrested," Mr. Simms clarified. "Are you done chopping the pepperoni?"

"Almost." Kate slid the slices she had cut across the island.

"We were at the police station until lunchtime. They released us from custody and we were walking out the door as a pizza delivery guy came through with a stack of pizza boxes. It smelled so good and I realized how hungry I was. Wayne asked the pizza guy where the shop was and he let us ride back with him.

"The place was a tiny hole in the wall. It didn't have a sign or anything out front. In fact unless you were walking by it and the door was open so you could smell the pizza – there was no way you would have ever known it was there. The delivery driver's name was Vincenzo. He told us that his family had been in the pizza business for over twenty years and they make the _best_ pizza in Boston. Wayne and I were skeptical but we were also hungry so we were more than willing to try some.

"We ordered a large pepperoni and some sodas. There were only a handful of tables. They were orange and not in the best condition. The whole shop was run down. The paint was peeling off the walls. The countertop was cracked and fixed with some clear tape. There was a section of the ceiling missing tiles. If we weren't so damn hungry we probably would have left.

"Vincenzo brought out our pie and then headed out the door with another delivery. The pizza was hot and fresh and smelled wonderful. I took one bite and I was hooked," Mr. Simms smiled. "I can still remember that first bite." He closed his eyes and licked his lips. "Mmmmmmm."

Kate laughed. She'd never been that impressed with any pizza. It certainly made an impression on Tyler's dad that's for sure.

"And that my dear is the day I fell in love," Mr. Simms smiled at Kate.

"Wait a minute," Kate stopped chopping the pepperoni. "You fell in love with a pizza?"

"I certainly did."

"But you said love at first sight," Kate crossed her arms. "I thought you going to tell me how you fell in love with Mrs. Simms."

"No. I said love at first bite," he corrected her. "You need to pay closer attention."

"You said sight!" Kate laughed. "I heard you clearly!"

"Did not," Mr. Simms stuck his tongue out at her.

Kate was about to reply but Tyler called out from across the room. "Don't bother trying to argue with him. He gets everyone with that story."

"So you set me up?" Kate pretended to be mad.

"I gave you a choice and you said you wanted to hear the story."

"Because I thought it was a _real_ love story about two people. Not you and a large pepperoni pizza," Kate's hands were on her hips as she jokingly scolded her elder.

Mr. Simms chuckled. "Would you like to hear how I met Rose?"

"Yes. Please." Kate nodded.

"Then I need more pepperoni. Keep chopping, Kate."

She opened a fresh stick of pepperoni and began slicing it as Tyler's father continued the story.

"The pizza shop was called Brick Oven Pizzeria. Only no one knew that because the only place it was written was on the menu. We got their phone number and even though Harvard wasn't that close Vincenzo offered to deliver to campus if we placed a big enough order. So when Wayne and I got back to school that night we ordered twenty pies.

"Twenty pies! Why would you order so much?"

"Because," Mr. Simms tapped a finger to his forehead. "I knew we could make a profit."

"It was a Saturday night and Greek Row was the hot spot. I took eight pies and Wayne took six. We sold them for almost double what we paid for them. Drunk college kids have no sense of financial responsibility – remember that when you're in college, Kate. We still had six pies left so Wayne took them through the underclassmen dorms, while I called Brick Oven back and placed an order for twenty more pies. Vincenzo thought we were crazy but within the hour we had another twenty pies. Now word had spread about the pizza we sold earlier in the night and we had people looking for us to get more pizza. I think we cleared a hundred bucks that first night – which in 1980 was a nice haul.

"On Sunday we spent the day at Benny's Tavern creating our business plan." Mr. Simms paused for a minute as he slipped the pizza off the wooden paddle and into the brick oven. "Mmmmmm," he sighed. "There's nothing better than the smell of pizza in the oven."

Kate's stomach growled in agreement.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up__  
__Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up__  
__Proceed to party, proceed to party_

The song played as a ring tone on someone's phone. Kate knew it wasn't hers and she glanced around to see who the owner was.

Mr. Simms grinned as he pulled an iPhone from his pocket. "Larry! Thought you'd be here by now. I got a large pepperoni cooking up in the oven," he told the caller on the other end. "No, she left a while ago," Mr. Simms continued. "She took Tyler's car to the meeting." He began to laugh. "Coast is clear so come on over." When he hung up the phone he was still chucking.

"Hey Ty guess what?" Mr. Simms called to get his son's attention. "Your mom took your car so Larry and the guys would think she was still home. She thinks she's so slick."

"Maybe she's tired of coming home to a bunch of drunk people," Tyler replied.

"Exactly," Mr. Simms clapped his hands together loudly. "She hates it when we start without her."

"I'm sure that's it, Dad." Tyler continued doing his homework. "It has nothing to do with the fact that our house turns into the set of the Hangover whenever you have a party."

"Tonight is not a party," Mr. Simms explained as he began to roll out another dough ball. "A few of the neighbors are coming over for some pizza, a few beers and to watch the game." Then he turned to Kate and pointed over at Tyler. "He's such Debbie Downer. Probably wind up at one of those Catholic colleges where a good time is discussing scripture over some gluten free cookies."

Caleb snorted a little as he tried not to laugh too loud. Kate covered her mouth too.

"Villanova University is an Ivy League school, Dad." Tyler's chair creaked as he turned around toward his father. "And maybe I should start going to church. That is if you and mom didn't already sell my soul to Satan for some magic beans."

Caleb crossed his arms on the table and lowered his head. "Magic beans," he gasped pounding the table with his fist. Kate could hear the snorting again as he laughed. She had to admit, Tyler was definitely a funny guy when he was with his family.

"We didn't sell your soul for magic beans." Mr. Simms sucked his lips up his gums and pulled his jeans up well over his waist, tucking in his 'This is what an AWESOME dad looks like' tee. With his pants pulled up to his ribcage he stuck his belly out and walked over to Tyler. Using his hands to make his stomach jiggle he spoke in an awful red-neck accent, "We gots us some of that fancy indoor plumbing and yer maw gots herself a purty pair of piggy-pink boots," he paused to snort like a hog.

Caleb shook with laughter. Tyler slid his chair far away from his friend. "Dad, stop it!" Tyler begged his father. "He's about to blow."

And sure enough, a lone pppbbbbttttt escaped Caleb's body.

"DUDE!" Tyler grabbed his notebook and jumped to his feet, fanning the air around him.

"Excuse me," Caleb got up and joined him, using his large Physics textbook.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up__  
__Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up__  
__Proceed to party, proceed to party_

Mr. Simms phone rang again. "Hey Larry," he answered. "I hope you told everyone to bring their gas masks," he said as he left the kitchen and walked up to the front door.

"Kate, I am so sorry," Caleb apologized.

"It's okay," Kate shrugged. It wasn't like Caleb was the only one who'd gotten a little embarrassed tonight. _Shorts. Shorts. Shorts._ Kate swore she would never go anywhere in her uniform without wearing them ever again.

Loud voices came closer as Glenn led a group of fat, balding, middle-aged men into the kitchen. All of the guests brought a beverage with them – something in the beer family to be more specific. There were six men in total but at least ten cases of alcohol.

A flurry of salutations was exchanged between Tyler, Caleb and all the Simms' neighbors. Kate was briefly introduced to the five men but it was so fast she didn't catch all of their names. Larry was one and then Ned but was it Craig or Greg? Kate didn't know so she just smiled and told everyone how nice it was to meet them as the man-parade continued through the kitchen and back to the patio where the pool was.

When they were gone, Kate glanced over at the boys. Caleb and Tyler were getting back to doing homework (something Kate knew she should probably be doing). She hadn't heard either of their phones ring and wasn't sure what time it was but surely Pogue had to be done at the Provost's Office by now. Not that she wanted to meet his parents wearing Tyler Simms' clothes (she never imagined her school uniform would be her preferred clothing selection) but she at least wanted to talk to him. They hadn't really gotten a chance to say much to each other after the dining hall incident.

"Have you guys heard from Pogue yet?" she called across the room.

Caleb glanced at his phone. "Not yet," he told Kate.

"I have eight texts from Reid," Tyler picked up his phone and touched the display. "Higgins can kiss my ass. Uh… The provost can blow me."

"I think we get the point," Caleb interrupted Tyler.

"Wait a sec," Tyler opened another text. "Three days suspension because Andie is a fucking whore," he read aloud. "What does that mean?" he looked over at Caleb.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Caleb said. "Apparently Reid and Andie had some kind of disagreement in the dining hall."

"So?" Tyler shrugged.

"He was being a dick to her as usual," Caleb rolled his eyes. Kate could tell that she wasn't the only one tired of their drama. "Then he and Chopper got into it."

"Chopper?" Tyler let out a loud sigh. "What was he thinking?"

"Anyway somehow they both fell on Andie," Caleb looked over at Kate.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Reid tackled him and they both went down."

"He knocked Chopper over?" Tyler looked first at Kate then at Caleb. With his focus still on Danvers, Tyler asked, "And how did he manage to knock over a three-hundred pound linebacker?"

"How do you think?" Caleb replied.

"It looked like they slipped on the food that was all over the floor," Kate added hoping to clarify the story.

"What'd they have a food fight too?" Tyler asked.

"Not quite," Kate told him. "Reid knocked Andie's tray out of her hands." She thought about including the part about Reid calling Andie the C-word but in truth, Kate didn't want to say the word out loud so she didn't elaborate.

"We were getting ready to come here an ambulance came to get Andie," Caleb finished.

"Is she alright?" Tyler asked. "How bad was she hurt?"

"When I called Ashley, she had just gotten to the hospital and didn't know anything yet. She said she'd call me back," Caleb told Tyler.

"You think we should go there too?" Tyler asked. "I mean, to make sure she's okay."

"I thought about it," Caleb replied. Kate caught the sideways glances her way from both boys. "But I think we should wait for Ashley to call back. While we're waiting I can check in with Pogue, though."

As Caleb smiled at Kate, she turned back to her pepperoni hoping she would get a chance to talk with Pogue.

"Voicemail," Caleb announced. "You're over an hour late," he began the message. "Do I need to call Guiness World Records or send out a search party? Let me know."

Mr. Simms passed through the room again. "Tyler, help Kate out with the pizzas. We need one with extra cheese and sausage, a Hawaiian and another pepperoni."

"But I'm doing homework," Tyler protested.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up__  
__Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up__  
__Proceed to party, proceed to party_

"Can't you skip it tonight?" Mr. Simms reached for his ringing phone. "I'll write a note to your teacher. Hey! Gary! Whatzzz Uppppp?" He continued down the hallway to the front door.

"He's unbelievable," Tyler closed his textbook and looked at Caleb. "You up for some pizza-making?"

"Actually, I need to go home and change."

"And come back just as the pizzas are coming out of the oven," Tyler punched Caleb in the arm.

Caleb punched him back. "Am I that shallow?"

"No, but you put the 'dick' in predictable," Tyler told him. Caleb gave him the finger as he grabbed his phone and car keys.

Glenn walked back through the kitchen with another middle-aged man and a much older man. Both wore Clark Brothers Body Shop tee shirts with navy blue work pants and big steel toe boots. The younger man set a bottle of Captain Morgan's on the counter. The older man had a big bag of peanuts. A BIG bag – it had to weigh at least fifty pounds!

"Be back soon." Caleb grabbed his keys and waved goodbye to everyone.

Tyler grabbed an aluminum foil packet from the fridge and set it on the island. "Soon as the pizza's done," he muttered under his breath. Kate could tell he was a little bitter.

"And Kate, if Pogue calls before I get back I'll call you."

"Thanks, Caleb." Kate piled the slices of pepperoni she'd cut on the counter. Tyler had disappeared for the moment but Mr. Simms and his two friends were still at the counter. Kate saw that there were red solo cups lined up on the countertop. Mr. Simms was filling them with beer and his friend was adding Captain Morgan on top of that. The old man was shelling the peanuts and making quite a big mess.

Kate returned to mozzerella shredding duty. This had the makings of a very interesting evening.

When Tyler returned he had two pineapples in hand. "I can never tell which one is the riper one," he said to Kate. "What do you think?"

Kate stared at the two identical pineapples. "I have no idea," she confessed. "We didn't get to that chapter in Practical Life Skills."

Tyler grinned and put both pineapples behind his back. "Pick one," he told her. Kate chose the right hand. Tyler set that pineapple down on the island and put the other one away.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up__  
__Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up__  
__Proceed to party, proceed to party_

Mr. Simms phone was ringing again. With his cup in hand, he left his friends and headed for the door again. Two of the men on the patio came into the kitchen and greeted the pair of men already inside. Another phone rang and one of the men answered it, "Yeah we're at Glenn's. Come on over."

Tyler walked by just as the man spoke and Kate could see the fury growing in her classmate's eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need me to take you back to school?" Tyler asked her. He'd taken his father's spot at the island and was patting his hands in the flour spread out along its surface. "Because I wouldn't mind."

Kate smiled and patted his shoulder. "Maybe after we've had some pizza."

Mr. Simms and his friends were out on the patio. Maddox had grown tired of playing with the wrapping paper and was now playing with a flashlight. Kate wasn't sure where he got it but it kept him busy.

The time passed quickly as she assisted Tyler making the first order. Kate was amazed at how expertly he rolled and patted the dough. For a second she wanted to ask if he could throw it up in the air and catch it like she'd seen on TV. He seemed so focused that she didn't want to interrupt, but she could help watching the way his fingers spread out the toppings.

With grace and experience Tyler sprinkled cheese over the pizza sauce in a spiral pattern. He started in the middle and worked his way outward. Bits of cheese fell like snowflakes onto the pizza, coating the deep red sauce until it was nearly white. The he took a handful of cooked and ground up Italian sausage and repeated his practiced motion, working from the center to the edges of the pie.

Between her prep work of slicing ham and chopping up pineapple, Kate couldn't help watching Tyler. The muscles of his forearms flexed as he sprinkled a final layer of cheese over the sausage. "One down," he said looking her way.

"Looks good," Kate smiled at him. But the pizza wasn't the only thing that looked good. Funny, how until this moment she didn't realize how attractive Tyler Simms really was. When she first met him – there was no denying he was a cutie. Before tonight, she thought Tyler was a cute guy who happened to be very nice. Now she'd spent a little time with him, he was starting to grow on her. Not that she was into him – like she was into Pogue – but she could definitely see herself being friends with Tyler.

The pepperoni pie was cooling and he'd put the sausage and extra cheese pizza in the oven. Two prepped but uncooked pies remained on the island when Tyler went back into the fridge and removed a few more ingredients. "Do you like buffalo chicken?" he asked removing the lid from a large Tupperware container.

"I guess," Kate glanced over his shoulder at the marinating meat. "I've never had it on pizza though."

"It's good," Tyler smiled. "This one's for us." He started to roll out the dough and Kate knew it was only right to mention that she already had dinner plans. But before she could Tyler moved in front of her and pulled his apron to the side. "My phone is ringing. Can you reached in my pocket?" he asked. His hands were covered in flour and pepperoni grease so Kate slid her hand into the front pocket of his jeans and removed his phone.

The display read KAYLEE and there was a self-picture of her and Tyler kissing. Kate wasn't sure why she was so surprised to see that Kaylee was calling. Maybe because she assumed that with everything that happened during Fall Fest they'd broken up. Clearly Kate was becoming "Spenser-ized' and the thought of turning into one of 'those' girls made her cringe.

"It's Kaylee," she showed Tyler the display.

"Can you answer it?" Tyler asked as he began wiping his hands on the apron.

"Hello," Kate greeted the caller.

"Who's this?" the voice (which was definitely not Kaylee) asked.

"Who is _this_?" she replied back.

"This is Adam," the voice replied as though Kate should have already known that.

"Adam who?" Kate asked, with a hint of deja vous. It felt like she had this conversation before.

"Abbot. Is Tyler there?"

"Adam Abbot," Kate repeated looking over at the boy next to her. Tyler frantically mouthed "No" and shook his head emphasizing that he did not want to talk.

"Yes. Adam Abbot. He knows who I am." Adam sounded annoyed.

"Well, he's busy." Kate was more than happy to give Adam that news.

"Right." Kate could Adam's cynicism through the phone. "I'm sure he's standing right there and doesn't have the balls to talk to me," the elder Abbot continued.

"You just know everything don't you," Kate fired back wondering how it was possible to hate someone this much after two brief phone conversations.

"I know that you're acting like a bitch," he sneered.

_Fuck You Adam Abbot!_ It was on the tip of Kate's tongue but she would never dare say it.

"So why don't you give him a message…"

"Why don't you call back and leave a voicemail? Kate suggested haughtily. And even though Kate did not believe in name calling, she followed her statement with "asshole" as she hung up the phone.

"Whoa…," Tyler stared at her with wide eyes. "Did I hear you call him an asshole?"

"Sorry. But, I really don't like that guy." Kate couldn't think of a better way to explain her actions.

"If he calls back I'll talk to him," Tyler told her. "If anyone's an asshole than it's me." His face fell.

"No you're not," Kate rubbed his shoulder. No matter what anyone said, she was on Tyler's side one hundred percent on this one.

The phone rang again in Kate's hand. The photo of Tyler and Kaylee kissing flashed again. Without a word, Tyler slipped his phone out of Kate's hand and walked a few steps away.

"Hey Adam." She heard him say as he walked toward the hallway. As she watched him go, Kate felt something bump against her leg. She looked down to see Maddox standing beside her. He held up his flashlight in one hand and a handful of peanut shells in the other.

"HI!" the little boy said to her.

"HI!" Kate replied taking a second to look at Maddox's partially toothed grin. He was a cute kid with big brown eyes and wisps of dark hair. His tee-shirt read "Stud Muffin" and he had on the tiniest pair of Nikes she'd ever seen. "You are adorable, Maddox," she told him.

"POOP!" he shouted and thrust his hand toward Kate.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed, realizing those were NOT peanut shells in his hand. Quickly she scooped him up by the armpits and rushed him out of the kitchen and down the hallway to find Tyler.

Simms was sitting on the bottom step of the grand staircase, curled over into a little ball with his phone pressed against his ear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. Please stop crying, Kay. Please."

Kate couldn't bring herself to interrupt Tyler's conversation, so she twirled around and carried Maddox into the dining room where she knew there was another bathroom. Grabbing the toddler by the waist and facing him away from her, she balanced him on her hip as she used her free hand to find the light switch.

When the light came on it was almost blinding. There were at least thirty light bulbs outlining the large vanity in the dressing room. Kate barely looked at the array of delicate vases and classical artwork as she went through the second door and flipped on another set of lights. This time she was in the bathroom. Flipping up the toilet seat she set the toddler down in front of it.

"Throw it in, Maddox," she instructed the little boy making a throwing motion with her hand. "Go ahead, throw it in."

"POOP!" Maddox held up the terd.

"In the toilet!" Kate made her throwing motion again. Maddox threw the flashlight in the toilet bowl.

"Ew. Ew. Ew," Kate grimaced as she reached into the cold water and fished out the flashlight. She dropped the flashlight on the tile floor beside them as she stood up to wash her hands in the sink. As soon as she did, Maddox darted toward the toilet and slapped both his hands into it. Water splashed all over the floor as he excitedly slapped his hands on the water.

"No Maddox!" Kate exclaimed grabbing a pair of hand towels from the rack beside the sink.

"NO!" Maddox yelled back. "NO!" He wedged himself in the corner between the toilet and the wall. As he continued splashing, Kate realized the only way she could get to him was through the spray of toilet water. "Ewwww," she turned her face sideways as she went after the little boy.

"NOOOOO!" Maddox screamed at the top of his lungs as Kate advanced. She felt bad, but the kid was holding feces in his hand and she had to get it away from him.

With the first towel she managed to get most of the actual terd out of his hand. Going back with the second towel she wiped away most of the residue. Then she picked him up again and attempted to sit him on the counter next to the sink. "NOOOO!" he protested kicking his legs hard. The hard sole of his Nikes caught Kate in the knee. "OW!" she cried not expecting it to hurt as much as it did.

She set him back on the floor and turned on the water. Cupping a little bit in her hand, she splashed him ever so slightly. "Water," she smiled and nodded at Maddox who looked at her curiously. Pumping the soap from the dispenser into her hand she continued to smile. "Soap," Kate rubbed her hands together working up a thick white foam.

"MINE!" Maddox said loudly reaching for the foam. Kate rinsed her hands and picked him up again. This time he didn't protest as she set him on the counter. "MINE!" Maddox held out his hands. Kate put drops of soap into his tiny palms and helped him rub his hands together to make foam. "MINE!" he laughed clapping his hands together. Flecks of foam fell onto shirt and pants but he didn't seem to care. Kate took a second to wash her hands again. While the water was running Maddox stuck his hands next to Kate's. The suds piled up at the lowest point of the basin. Maddox laughed and played, smearing them all over the faucet and countertop.

Kate breathed in relief. She'd gotten Maddox cleaned up but as she looked at the soiled towels balled on the floor she wondered what she should do with them. Trash them. Definitely. Keeping an eye on the little boy, she picked up the clean sides of the towels and dumped them in the trashcan beside the toilet. She used the bathmat to mop up the puddles on the floor from Maddox's fun in the toilet. Only the flashlight remained on the floor. Kate figured she'd leave it there and tell Tyler once he was off the phone.

Taking Maddox by the hand she led him back down the hallway. Inhaling deeply, Kate's mouth began watering. If the pizza tasted as good as it smelled….

Back in the kitchen, Mr. Simms was swapping pizzas in and out of the oven. His friends were gathered around the counter eagerly gulping down slices of the first pepperoni pie. Washing it down with beverages in red plastic cups, they all commented on how good it was.

Kate wished she could have had a slice, but there was nothing but an empty metal disk left where the pizza had been. Cutter in hand, Mr. Simms sliced through the sausage pizza before it cooled. The extra cheese clung to the metal sphere as it cut through the thick crust.

"Are you ready to fall in love, Kate?" Mr. Simms asked as he separated a slice from the rest of the pie. "It's hot, so be careful."

_Red solo cup, I fill you up__  
__Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up__  
__Proceed to party, proceed to party_

"Joey!" Mr. Simms answered his phone. "I'll be there in a sec," he hung up the phone and walked toward the hallway.

Kate took a pair of paper towels and slid a slice of pizza onto each one. She glanced around and saw that Maddox was playing with a couple empty red cups before she left the kitchen in search of Tyler. If anyone needed some pizza, it was him.

On her way to the staircase, she passed by Mr. Simms and a tall thin man with long white hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had on a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt over an orange Syracuse tee. On his feet were black socks and Birkenstocks. The zipper of khaki cargo shorts was down. Kate looked away wishing she hadn't noticed that.

"Joey, this is Kate," he stopped to introduce them. "One of Tyler's friends from Spenser."

"Nice to meet you," Kate replied, trying to balance the pizza on one arm so she could shake his hand.

"My son goes there," the man smiled at her as he shook her hand. He had a large tattoo on his forearm with writing that looked like Greek letters. Alpha something. She didn't know the rest.

"Oh really?" Kate answered, trying to figure out whose father he was. Pogue's father was Wayne, according to Mr. Simms earlier story so she ruled out that possibility. Was this Caleb's father? He didn't seem sick, though upon a closer look, his eyes were very bloodshot.

"Well. Well." There was a pause, "Well," Reid said as he approached them. "I did not expect to see you here," he grinned at Kate. "And pizza," he took a slice from her arm before she could stop him. Taking a huge bite, he mumbled "yum," while chewing.

"Looks as though you already know him," Joey nodded at Kate.

"I certainly do," Kate replied fighting the urge to smack Reid for taking Tyler's pizza.

The two men chuckled and walked back to the kitchen, leaving Kate alone with Reid.

"Dinner and a show," Reid wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm starting to think you have a thing for me, Kate."

"Oh my God!" Kate laughed as she shoved him away. "You are so, so…"

"Hung," Reid completed her sentence. "Yeah, I know but I don't like to brag." He took another bite of pizza.

"So where's Pogue?" Kate asked hoping to divert Reid from further discussing the dimensions of his penis.

Reid shrugged. "Home, I guess. We all got three days suspension."

"Pogue too?" Kate frowned. She didn't like the idea of Pogue getting punished for something Reid and Andie started.

"Yep." Reid shoved down the last bit of his crust and reached for the second slice of pizza.

This time Kate smacked his hand, "That's Tyler's," she informed the greedy blonde. "But there's more in the kitchen."

"Nice," Reid continuing walking down the hall and Kate headed for the stairs. When she got there Tyler wasn't sitting on the step anymore. She retraced her steps, checking all the rooms on the first floor, even the freaky room with the dolls, but Tyler wasn't in any of them.

At the urging of her rumbling stomach, she looked down at the piece of pizza in her hand. "There's more in the kitchen," she told herself as she bit into the tip.

Warm gooey cheese and crisp thick crust merged together in a delicious combination. "Wow, that is good," Kate admitted as she chewed slowly. _I'm definitely coming back here._

Footsteps clamored against the floor as Kate took a second bite of pizza. Reid went right past her as he sprinted down the hallway. "Don't let him follow me," he called to Kate as he ran up the steps.

"What?" Kate watched Reid disappear into the second floor. Behind him running at full speed was Maddox. "WEED! WEED!" he yelled as he past Kate heading for the stairs. Kate almost choked on her pizza. "WEED!" Maddox yelled as he began crawling up the steps on his hands and knees.

"Maddox," Kate called the little boy's name. Not that she was going to help her classmate but Kate thought Maddox was too young to be upstairs with someone as irresponsible as Reid Garwin. "Want some pizza?" She held out her slice so he could see it.

Maddox didn't even look her way. "WEED! WEED!" he called as he slowly made his way up the big steps. Following behind the boy, Kate munched on her pizza as they made their way upstairs.

At the top of the steps was a long hallway with doors. Lots of doors. Most were closed though.

"WEED!" Maddox called as he wandered along. Curiously Kate followed behind him still eating her pizza but also peeking into the open doors. Door number one was a bathroom. Door number two was some kind of office. There was a desk and a table and papers everywhere. Kate followed Maddox through door number three. It was a large bedroom. There were three cribs lined up against one wall. One had a cute pink and white poodle bedding set. The other two were blue; one with rockets ships the other with trains. Two sets of bunk beds were against the other wall. One set had bright purple blankets with multi-colored hearts all over them. The other was fitted with Angry Birds themed comforters. _How big is Tyler's family? _Kate wondered.

Between the beds and cribs was a bench seat beneath a pair of giant windows. Assorted characters were painted along the walls. Kate recognized Cookie Monster and Elmo from Sesame Street, the cast of the Rugrats and that annoying purple dinosaur, Barney. Behind her next to the door was a dresser with a pad on the top. A stack of diapers and a plastic tote with power and some lotion containers were beside it.

"WEED!" Maddox wailed. He was starting to cry and Kate felt bad.

"Maddox, want some pizza?" Only the crust remained but she offered it to him anyway. But he didn't want it and began to cry louder.

"Reid!" Kate called as she picked up the sobbing boy. "Where are you?" There was no answer and Kate carried the boy out of the bedroom and back into the hallway. "Reid!" she called again as Maddox screamed two inches away from her eardrum.

A door opened down the hall and Kate turned at the sound. She expected it to be Reid, but it was Tyler.

"What's going on?" he asked approaching them.

"He wants Reid." Kate had to shout to hear herself over Maddox's cries.

Tyler took the boy from her arms. Maddox quieted down a little, but there were big tear streaks on his little red cheeks. "Reid's not here," Tyler explained, then his nose wrinkled. "Maddox, did you poop?"

"POOP!" Maddox repeated and twisted around to reach his hand down his diaper again.

Tyler moved faster, grabbing his wrists. "NOOOOO!" he told him, as he carried him back into the bedroom. Kate followed behind them sneaking the last bit of pizza crust into her mouth. Tyler laid Maddox down on the pad and proceeded to change the boy's diaper.

Kate's opinion of Tyler was evolving once again as she listened to him singing a silly song about monkeys and coconuts to Maddox. How many high school boys would do that? Kate couldn't think of any she knew. Clearly, Kaylee did not realize what a great guy Tyler was. If she did, she wouldn't have acted like a drunken idiot and put him in such a tough position at the dance. She was completely thoughtless. Then again, she was an Abbott.

"You deserve better," Kate said aloud.

"Tell me about it." Tyler dumped a mountain of baby powder on Maddox. "I always get stuck with poop diapers. I swear it's like he waits until my mom leaves to take a dump."

"That's not what I meant." Kate put her hand on Tyler's shoulder. His head slanted as he looked at her hand. Then his gaze shifted up and he was watching her with those baby blue eyes. "You are such an amazing guy." She ran her hand down to his elbow. "And you should be with someone who truly appreciates you."

"You think I'm amazing?" His voice cracked a little as he said that and he tried to cover it up by clearing his throat.

"Definitely," Kate smiled. She would have suggested that the four of them, Pogue, Tyler, Jessica and herself all go out together but Jessica had finally gotten Lucas to kiss her and so Kate didn't bring it up.

"I, uh, really don't know what to say," Tyler was blushing as he finished with Maddox and set the boy back down on the floor. Then he leaned back against the dresser with his hands deep in his back pockets. "Kaylee and I are trying to work it out but," he hung his head and sighed. "I don't know that we can. I mean, I got her expelled from school."

"She got herself expelled," Kate patted his shoulder again in comfort. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't do anything right," Tyler countered. "I was stupid for bringing her to the dance when I knew she was drunk. And then when the cops were interrogating me, I should have never brought up April." Tyler hung his head lower. "I feel like crap about what I did to her. She's the nicest person in that entire school and I completely fucked it up for her."

"FUCK!" Maddox chirped from across the room.

"Christ," Tyler laughed sadly. "The kid's got eagle ears. Madeline is gonna freak out when she hears him say that."

Kate didn't like seeing Tyler so down on himself. He was a victim of circumstance on all counts. "Oh, Tyler," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tyler's arms circled her waist hugging her back.

They stood there, together. Kate smiled at the beginning of a real friendship. Tyler was the first person at Spenser that she believed was genuinely a good person. She didn't even realize how long they'd been standing there until Maddox excitedly shouted, "WEED! WEED!"

Moving slightly apart, but not breaking their embrace, Tyler and Kate both looked in the direction of the boy's voice. The top of the window bench was propped open to reveal Reid's hiding place.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," the blonde grinned as he climbed over the side of the bench.

"WEED!" Maddox was bouncing up and down beside him. "WEED! WEED! WEED!"

"How long have you been here?" Tyler asked. Kate felt his hands relax and slide down past her hips. She let go of him too and turned toward Reid.

"Long enough." Reid rubbed his hands together, still smirking.

"WEED!" Maddox latched himself onto one of Reid's legs.

"Oh, come on," Garwin frowned as he attempted to break the little boys' grasp.

"He really likes you," Kate laughed.

Reid reached into his pocket and took out his phone. "Here," he turned it on and then gave it to Maddox, who laughed excitedly. "MOO!" he yelled as he shook the phone. Kate heard a faint "Moooooo" coming from its speakers.

"MOO!" Maddox repeated staring intently at the small screen. "Mooooooo," the screen answered. "MOO!" Maddox repeated again.

Tyler scooped Maddox up and led the way downstairs. Kate followed behind them with Reid at her side. From the corner of her eye she caught his curious stares her way the entire way back to the kitchen.

Mr. Simms was busy on pizza duty as he drained the remainder of his red solo cup. A few of the neighbors were hovering around the island, eating pizza and drinking beer. Even though she'd just eaten a piece of pizza her mouth watered as she walked by. The delicious aroma filled the entire kitchen.

The four of them went out to the patio and sat at one of the tables. Maddox was transfixed by the Cow app as Tyler put him in one of the big padded chairs. Reid took the seat next to him and Kate sat down next to Reid.

"Want something to drink?" Tyler offered. "There's Coke, Sprite…,"

"Get me a beer," Reid replied.

Tyler shook his head at his friend. "I was talking to Kate."

"Coke's good. Thanks," Kate replied, noticing that Reid was still looking at her.

"Be right back." Tyler headed back toward the kitchen.

"Don't forget my beer!" Reid called after him. Then he turned his attention to Kate. "Nice shirt," he began folding his hands and placing them on his lap. "You know, Tyler has one just like it."

Kate wasn't sure how to respond to that. Reid always seemed to have some kind of ulterior motive behind everything he did.

"He's a big fan of that show with the annoying British dude," Reid continued.

"Oh yeah?" Kate decided to play dumb. Was it possible Reid didn't remember that she was at Putnam Barn when Tyler was talking about what a dedicated American Idol fan he was?

"Yeah," Reid replied as his eyes roamed the rest of Kate's attire. She began to feel a little weird about wearing Tyler's clothes. They sat there in silence, except for Maddox moo'ing with Reid's phone. At the table next to them, the rest of Mr. Simms' friends sat drinking beer and eating peanuts. Their conversation was sports based, mostly football talk about yesterday's Patriot's game.

Fortunately Tyler came back with drinks before things got too uncomfortable with Reid. He'd been watching her the whole time and wasn't even discreet about it.

Tyler set down three cans of Coke on the table. Kate took one and opened it, happy to do something other than watch Reid stare at her.

"This isn't beer," Reid pushed his can away.

"I'm not getting you beer," Tyler told him as he popped open his soda.

Reid groaned and dragged himself out of his chair. "You're a shitty host," he said as he went into the kitchen.

"The buffalo chicken pizza is done," Tyler told Kate. "I'm gonna run back and get us a couple slices before they're all gone."

Kate sat alone at the table with Maddox. The kid hadn't moved a millimeter. His little fingers moved on the display as he continued to "Moo". Whatever app that was he absolutely loved it. Kate moved over into Reid's seat and looked over his shoulder. There was a barnyard with a big red silo and a cow in a field chewing hay. "Mooooo," the cow said. "Moooo," Maddox repeated then he tapped the bright yellow sun. A beam of light shot out of the sun and hit the cow. The animal caught fire and let out another "Moooo". Maddox moo'ed in reply as the cow disintegrated into a pile of ash. The display showed the "play again" option and Maddox clicked it with his little fingers. The cow reappeared in the barnyard, bits of straw hung from either side of his mouth. The game moo'ed and so did Maddox. Then the boy tapped the red silo. It fell over crushing the cow. The animal's blood splattered all over the display as a final "moo" escaped the dying animal. "MOO!" Maddox repeated.

Kate frowned, not that she knew a lot about kids – but she knew that a baby like Maddox should not be playing an app like that. Should she say something? She decided against it. Maddox had obviously played the game before so someone must be okay with it.

Reid and Tyler reappeared. Reid had a bottle of beer in each hand. Tyler had a large plate with four slices of pizza. He set it down in the center of the table. "You have to try this," he said to Kate, picking up the top slice and taking a bite.

Kate was about to decline, she didn't want to be too full for dinner with Pogue – if that was still going to happen. What time was it anyway?

There was a bang as Reid used the edge of the table as a bottle opener.

"Dude!" Tyler exclaimed with his mouth full of pizza.

"What?" Reid acted innocent as he began to chug down the bottle.

"Is that beer?" Mr. Garwin stood a few feet away, looking quite astonished. "What is wrong with you?" his father muttered as he physically removed the bottle from Reid's mouth.

"But Dad," Reid kept a hand on the bottle, refusing to give it up entirely. "It's not like I'm driving."

"And you're not drinking either." The bottle was completely removed from Reid's hand and his father began to drink from it.

"Hey!" he protested as his father took the other beer away from him and went back into the kitchen. "What the fuck," Reid mumbled swiping a slice of pizza and flopping down into the chair next to Maddox.

Maddox looked up briefly from the phone. "FUCK!"

Reid laughed repeating the curse again. Maddox swore in response.

"Reid, stop it," Tyler warned.

"Fuck you," Reid gave Tyler the finger.

"FUCK MOO!" Maddox looked at Tyler. Reid burst into hysterics. Kate knew she really shouldn't laugh but it was really funny, even Tyler cracked a smile.

"Yeah, that's hilarious," an angry voice exclaimed. Its owner was a girl, not too much older than Kate. She had short buzzed dark hair with one long lock of purple tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were covered in black eyeliner that extended half an inch past the corner of her eyes. A tiny diamond stud sparkled in her left nostril. She was wearing a teal polo shirt with _Melrose Spa_ embroidered just below her shoulder. "I told you not to let him play with your phone!" she continued, smacking Reid in the back of the head. "If he breaks it I'm not paying for it," she informed him.

"Hi Madeline," Tyler greeted her. "How was work?"

"Shut up and get me a beer," she said to him as she plopped down in the chair grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Bad day?" Reid leaned forward licking the pizza residue off his fingers before he took the last slice.

Madeline took another bite of her pizza. "What do you think?"

Reid grinned and moved closer. "I think you need to get laid," he told her, licking the tip of his pizza slice in a very inappropriate way.

"Oh please," Madeline laughed. "I changed your diapers."

"It's gotten a lot bigger since then," Reid ran his tongue over his lips.

Madeline burst out laughing, "That's not what I heard."

"Then you've been misinformed," the blonde edged closer to her. "Maybe you should check it out for yourself."

"Don't hold your breath," she commented to Reid. "I'm Madeline by the way," she introduced herself extending her hand.

"Kate."

"That's my son, Maddox," she looked over at the little boy playing on the phone. "He loves cows. LOVES them. Every time we drive by that Chick-Fil-A on the Boulevard we have to stop so he can talk to that big plastic cow they have by the drive thru. I swear the employees there must I'm a wacko. Are you hungry?" she asked Maddox, taking a big 180 turn with her train of thought. "It's pizza," she broke off a piece of her crust and held it out to him but he didn't reply. Madeline shrugged and bit into the chunk she'd just broken off. "Have you had this pizza yet?" she said turning back to Kate. "Best pizza ever."

"I had some earlier," Kate replied. "It is good."

"Good?" Madeline looked at her skeptically. "There's nothing better than this in the entire state! Reid, go get us some more." She pushed the empty plate his way.

"I'm not a house bitch," Reid pushed the plate back toward her. "Ask Tyler to do it."

"Ask Tyler to do what?" Tyler approached the table with two beers and another plate of pizza.

Madeline scoped out the plate of pizza, "You reading minds again, Ty?" She took the beers he'd brought for her.

"Have some," he held the plate Kate's way. "REID!" he gave the blonde a dirty look as he took a slice off the top. Kate wanted to decline but there was one piece that looked really good and she couldn't help herself.

"Did Glenn tell you the story of how he fell in love yet?" Reid asked Kate.

"MmmHmm," Kate nodded since her mouth was full of pizza.

"Damn," Reid sighed. "I love that story. The part with the strippers," he started laughing. "That's some good stuff."

Kate swallowed her pizza. "There were no strippers in the story," she told Reid.

"Yeah there were."

"Reid," Tyler gave him a shut-the-hell-up look.

"The cab driver dropped them off at a strip club called Nemo."

"Nemo is a Disney movie," Madeline corrected him. "The strip bar was called Nino's."

"Whatever, it was called, he didn't tell you the part about Wayne and the porn star…,"

"REID!" Tyler interrupted. "I really don't think Kate wants to hear about that."

"You have to hear this story," Madeline grabbed Kate's forearm. "It's SO freakin' funny. Reid tell her the story."

"NO," Tyler interrupted. "Kate's already heard the story."

"So one Friday night Tyler's dad, Glenn and Pogue's dad Wayne smoke up in their dorm at Harvard," Reid began.

Tyler sighed knowing the story was going to be told. He took a slice of pizza and leaned on the arm of Kate's chair.

"And decide to go to the local titty bar, Benny's Tavern."

_Oh my,_ Kate thought to herself. Already the story had taken a different course.

"On the way there they find a wallet with some stuff in it. Glenn is baked and sees this wallet photo that he thinks it's of a hot chick but it's really a guy with a mullet. But he's high and feeling righteous so he insists on going to the address on the driver's license. Wayne really wants to go see some boobs at the titty bar so they argue a little and end up going to find the 'hot chick' because Glenn promised Wayne a hit of The Stick.

"What's The Stick?" Kate asked.

"Thai stick," Madeline explained. "It's marijuana laced with opium."

"Oh," Kate smiled uncomfortably. She liked it better when didn't know that Tyler's dad and Pogue's dad did drugs in college.

"The place is so far away they have to take a cab. When they find the house Wayne stays in the cab and Glenn goes up to the house but no one's home. So when he gets back into the cab Wayne had been talking to the driver about Benny's and it turns out there was a strip club not to far away. It's called Nemo's.

"Nino's" Madeline corrected Reid again.

"Anyway there's a stripper there who looks some 70's porn star that Wayne has been obsessed with since high school. So while Glenn is in the bathroom, he slips the waitress the four dollars that was in the wallet they found to get the stripper to come over to their table. She doesn't come over right away, so Glenn and Wayne go through like ten pitchers of beer while they're waiting for her. They get totally wasted and Wayne decides he's gonna go talk to the stripper. So he goes up to the stage where her pole is and goes all fan boy on her. He's telling her how much he loves her movies and how he'd love to party with her. She gets a little freaked out and calls the bouncer over and they basically get kicked out of the club.

"They're wandering through Boston, thinking they can walk back to campus when Wayne has a bad acid flashback."

"What is that?" Kate asked.

"It's sort of a side effect of LSD," Madeline told her.

"Wayne collapses to the ground because he thinks his legs have been blown off by a bomb. He's screaming and writhing all over the sidewalk. People are stopping and staring at them. Glenn has no idea what to do, so he tries to pick up Wayne but he drops him. SMACK!" Reid clapped his hands together for emphasis as he and Madeline started to laugh.

"Wayne is screaming that he needs to find his legs so the doctor can sew them back onto his body. Glenn isn't sure what to do so he ducks in between the buildings and rolls a joint.

"Did this really happen?" Kate interrupted looking at Tyler.

"Well, I wasn't there but," he gave her a tentative smile. "Knowing our parents, I wouldn't doubt it."

"Glenn smokes up a little more and shares with Wayne who's coming off the flashback. They find a bus stop and completely pass out. A police officer wakes them up and they try to play it off because they're really messed up. They don't even know where they are or what day it is. The cop is suspicious but lets them go because there's a couple of bums pissing on the sidewalk ten feet away.

"That's when they meet up the sorority ladies who take them over to a party at Emerson College. They're in the fraternity house where a big old kegger is going down. Glenn goes up to a bedroom where a bunch of people are getting high. Coke was big back in the eighties and these people have a mountain of snow piled on the table.

"They're having a good time and Wayne hits it off with this girl and leaves the party with her. Glenn is still with the two girls who brought him to the party. And they take Glenn back to their room for a little…"

"Okay!" Tyler interrupted. "I don't think I need to hear anymore."

"But I love this part," Madeline protested. "Say it, Reid."

Garwin grinned. "They take Glenn back to their room for a little a Menage A Simms, if you know what I mean," he winked at Kate. Yes, Kate did know what that meant but she wished she didn't. EW! EW! EW!

"Ugh," Tyler frowned. "Every time I hear that I get a little nauseous."

"Anyway, Wayne was getting it on with the Fraternity president's fiance in the dude's bed while he was passed out on the floor. At one point Wayne was taking this chick from behind and he had to straddle over her man because he was right in the way. He's wondering what to do if the guy wakes up. Does he introduce himself and shake the guy's hand while he's fucking her? Or should he wait until he's done?"

Madeline and Tyler started laughing. Kate just shook her head and drank her soda. She prayed that Pogue was nothing like his father.

"So he fucks her hard and she's screaming real loud but the guy never moves. When they're done Wayne thanks her and leaves her in the room with her boyfriend.

"He wanders around campus looking for Glenn but somehow manages to end up with another girl back at her sorority house. He fucks her and then ends up spending the night with her. But then the first girl's boyfriend wakes up and finds out that Wayne just fucked his girl and he comes looking for him. Now Wayne has a thing for women in relationships, so he's been in this situation before…"

Reid trailed off suddenly and looked over at the door to the kitchen. Kate followed his gaze. There stood Caleb with Pogue by his side, and the biker did not look happy.

* * *

_Until next time : )_

_Thanks again for reading!_


	34. Chapter 34

"…and his rule was: After you fuck the guy's girl, if he has the balls to come after you – you are obligated to kick his ass," Reid continued after a brief nod acknowledging that he'd seen his friends standing there. "So when this guy gets in Wayne's face screaming like a pussy…"

For a moment Kate zoned out Reid Garwin as all her attention went to Pogue. While redundant for her to swoon over how hot he was, tonight he'd taken hotness to a whole new level. Despite the scowl on his face he was simply gorgeous. His hair was slightly damp as though he was fresh out of the shower, a mental image Kate blushed for even having at this moment. He'd put in some gel and finger combed it back so it was masculine-messy as it fell around his face. The trademark fitted black tee was there, revealing a teaser of what was underneath. His faded jeans were held in place by a black belt with a shiny silver buckle calling Kate's gaze to somewhere it shouldn't be going.

"…and his girl is screaming for them to stop…"

Kate smiled wide still looking at Pogue hoping he'd look at her. Then it hit her… she looked like crap! She was wearing Tyler's clothes and hadn't brushed her hair. She'd been carelessly eating pizza – and not checked her teeth – the smile vanished from her face as she hastily tried to tongue-clean her teeth. Oh no! What about her breath? She hoped there wasn't too much garlic in that pizza sauce.

"Do we really need to hear this story again?" Caleb asked taking slow deliberate steps in Reid's direction.

"Madeline wanted to hear it," Reid replied smugly, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, Fast n Furious," Madeline grinned. "Heard you got busted doing 150mph street racing."

Caleb ran a hand down his face. "I was only going eighty-two and there was no racing involved."

Tyler leaned over Kate adding, "But he did have eleven people in the car."

Madeline sipped her beer. "Nice."

"How'd you hear about that anyway?" Caleb asked her.

"Small town," Madeline reminded him.

Reid grabbed Madeline's other bottle of beer and poured it into Tyler's empty soda can. There was a small side conversation between the two boys with Madeline's commentary about how you can't even blink in Ipswich without the entire town knowing about it. Kate was half listening to them but she was primarily focused on Pogue. His scowl had eased up but now he was poker faced. She couldn't quite tell what mood he was in, which considering he'd gotten a three day suspension from school, made her suspect that he wasn't in the best of spirits. Despite her attire, she decided to attempt to get him to smile.

She moved forward to get out of her chair, not realizing how much of Tyler's weight was on the arm. With nothing to counterbalance it once she stood up, the chair tipped and an off balanced Tyler fell into the table knocking over an entire soda all over Reid. The blonde scrambled to his feet, cursed and proceeded to undress – right there in front of everyone.

His hoodie, shirts and shoes came off simultaneously, followed by his sweats, leaving him standing beside his chair wearing only his boxers.

"Looks like someone hasn't been doing their sit ups," Madeline snickered. Not that Kate was judging Reid - but his abs were a little chubby compared to Pogue's.

"THIS is the only muscle you need to worry about," Reid reached down into his underwear. Kate turned her head away. She hoped Reid wouldn't expose himself – considering there was a small child sitting right there. But this was Reid and well, you never knew what to expect.

"REID," Mr. Garwin's voice wasn't loud or angry but it carried a certain commanding tone that made them all stop and look. He stood a few feet away, holding a paper plate with a slice of pizza in one hand and a can of Dr. Pepper in the other. "Put your clothes back on. We're leaving."

"But," Reid pulled his hand out of his underwear, "Tyler spilled soda…"

"We can talk about it in the car. Get dressed, Reid." Joe Garwin said to his son.

"My clothes are wet," Reid whined as he held up his sweatpants.

"Reid. Put your clothes on, please."

"Fine," Reid threw a small fit, cursing under his breath as he got dressed. As he walked over toward his father, he snatched his phone away from Maddox who shrieked in protest.

"Reid!" Mr. Garwin was clearly exasperated. "Give that back to him!"

"But it's mine."

"Actually, it's mine." Mr. Garwin held out his hand waiting for Reid to hand the phone over.

"You're taking my phone?" Reid was clearly shocked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

As Reid argued with his father, who politely, yet firmly disciplined the back talk from his son, Madeline was trying to console a heartbroken Maddox. The scene ended with Maddox getting Reid's phone back and Reid angrily stomping out of the patio. His father followed behind, pausing to say goodnight to a few of the neighbors.

Kate wasn't sure how to process the whole interaction between the Reid and his father. Especially when Reid's tantrum reminded her of Maddox's kicking episode earlier. Come to think of it, Reid did act rather juvenile most of the time. _He must have issues_.

Once the Garwins were gone Tyler went into the kitchen to get paper towels to clean up the soda he'd spilled. Feeling partially responsible, Kate followed him making sure to give Pogue a flirty smile as she passed.

"Hi," she made sure she looked into his eyes.

"Hey," he replied, meeting her gaze.

Kate looked away but kept smiling. _Soooo hot!_

The kitchen was a disaster. There was wrapping paper, peanut shells, bits of pizza and red solo cups all over the floor. The center island was filled with pizza making remnants, more red cups, beer bottles, soda bottles and discarded half-eaten pizza crusts. It reminded Kate of the morning after the party scene you typically see in every movie. Tyler closed his eyes and Kate could hear him mouthing numbers. "Four, five, six," as he took deep breaths.

"It's okay," Kate rubbed his back.

"I should've stayed at school," Tyler sighed as he gestured over to the table where he and Caleb had been doing homework. His back pack was open and it looked like someone had ripped several sheets of paper out of his notebook and used them to make paper airplanes. Kate's backpack was open too and she went over to make sure everything was there. Which, thankfully it was.

Armed with a roll of paper towels, Tyler went back out to the patio. Kate was about to follow him when Pogue came through the doorway. He walked up beside her and placed a rather large plastic take-out dish on the table next to her bag. The clear lid was hazy with condensation.

"They ate without us," Pogue explained, setting a rectangular shaped foil square on top of the lid.

"Is this for me?" Kate asked. _He brought me lasagna! OMG!_

"For us," he grinned, removing a pair of forks from his pocket.

"Oh my God," Kate swooned. He was so perfect!

Pogue smiled again, dimples bursting through. "Come on," he picked up the dish, and walked to the other side of the kitchen grabbing two cans of soda. He led her back to the front of the house and up the stairs. Kate followed behind him reveling in her perfect view of his ass. Dear God, those jeans hugged him in all the right places.

They walked down the upstairs hallway, past the rooms that Kate had already seen. As the neared the other end of the hall, Pogue opened a door revealing another set of stairs.

"There's a third floor?"

Pogue just smiled at her as he turned on the light. "Ladies first."

Kate put her foot on the steps and went ahead. Was he checking her out the same way she'd been staring at him? Not that Tyler's sweatpants did her booty any justice. She was going to wear something much better when they went out this weekend.

At the top of the steps was an enormous room. There was a big fluffy chair, a highboy dresser and a desk against one wall. Against the other was a king-sized bed. For a second Kate's heart pounded, she was alone in a bedroom with Pogue Parry.

"This way," he tilted his head (away from the bed – phew) and Kate followed him around the railing to other side of the steps. This side of the room was smaller with a tile-topped table, pair of chairs and a plush loveseat. Pogue put their dinner down on the table and opened the blinds of the large picture window.

Outside the sun's rays hovered just above the horizon.

Kate stood beside Pogue. They both stared out the window as the clouds floated behind the setting sun. Taking Pogue's hand she slid her fingers between his and rested her head against his shoulder. Crossing her free arm over her midsection, she ran her fingers along his forearm. His skin was warm and soft under her finger tips.

Together they watched the final moments of sunset until the last of the red-orange rays disappeared.

Kate's heart was about to melt this moment was so beautiful.

Pogue held her hand, squeezing it gently. Kate wondered if he felt what she was feeling. Then she smiled and accused herself of watching The Notebook one too many times. But it was definitely time for that long over-due first kiss.

The sun had moved below the horizon, and Kate slid her hand further up his arm and then across his chest. She moved in front of him, her eyes on his as she moistened her lips. "I think _now_ is a good time," she told him, as she waited for him to lean in and kiss her.

"Yeah," he lowered his head, bringing his mouth a little closer to hers.

"Yeah," she replied, tucking a piece of stray hair behind his ear.

"Good," his lips spread into a grin. "I'm starving."

_Nooooo!_ That wasn't what she meant!

But he was already at the table, tearing the lid off the container. "It's cool if we share, right?" he asked as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Sure," Kate nodded. She chastised herself for insisting (in her own mind) that they have a real date before kissing.

They sat next to each other, armed with forks and pieces of garlic bread. The lasagna was still warm enough to appreciate the tangy sauce and thick layers of ricotta cheese.

Pogue took the first forkful. A giant heaping pile of lasagna that was so big he could barely fit it all into his mouth. "Ooops," he mumbled as he swallowed. He shoveled another overly ample serving into his mouth.

"It's okay," Kate forgave him, knowing that she hadn't been able to make it this long without eating. She broke off a normal sized chunk and lifted it to her mouth. Something green poked out of the white cheese. It was too big to be oregano. Kate picked at it with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Pogue asked through yet another giant mouthful.

Kate removed the piece of vegetable and laughed. "Nothing, it's just a piece of broccoli."

"Broccoli?" Pogue repeated, pulling the container closer and poking at the lasagna with his fork. "Awwww, Mom," he moaned setting his fist down on the table. "You know I _hate_ broccoli."

"You can't even taste it," Kate assured him after eating her first bite.

"I don't eat broccoli." Pogue clenched his jaw stubbornly.

Kate chuckled. "You just did."

"That's because I didn't know it was in there," he explained.

"Don't be a baby," Kate teased him. "Eat your broccoli." She took his fork and scooped out a large piece of lasagna.

"I'm not being a baby," Pogue was starting to smile.

"Then eat it," Kate slowly moved the fork through the air and closer to his mouth.

"uh-uh," Pogue turned his head and reached for the garlic bread.

"Ba-by," Kate sang dangling his food in front of him. Pogue shoved the entire piece of garlic bread into his mouth. Kate laughed and set his fork down in the container. She picked up her own fork, breaking off another piece for herself. "I can't believe you won't eat this because it has broccoli in it." Kate wondered what would have happened if she hadn't said anything.

"Nope." Pogue shoved another piece of garlic bread into his mouth. Then he chased it with the entire can of soda.

Kate laughed and continued to eat. Mrs. Parry's lasagna was good. Even with the broccoli.

Pogue took his fork and poked the lasagna inside the container. Kate watched as he spent too much time picking out the green chunks and sliding them to her side. She began to laugh as he took a small forkful and examined it critically before taking the tiniest bite. Then he made a face and set the fork down again.

"Here," Kate slid her piece of garlic bread over his way.

"You sure?" he asked.

Kate nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." He broke the piece in two and ate half. Kate took another bite of her lasagna. That's when Pogue's phone rang. As he answered it, he shoved the other half of bread in his mouth. She caught a glimpse of the display, Caleb.

"Seizures?" Pogue's brow wrinkled with concern. Kate stopped eating and looked over at Pogue. _Who was having seizures? Hopefully not Caleb's father._

She waited patiently until Pogue was finished talking to Caleb. "Is everything okay?" she asked as he put his phone away.

"I don't know," he replied. "Andie's still at the hospital. She had a seizure in the ambulance and she's had two more since and uh, they're not sure why so they're going to admit her and run some tests."

Kate felt her stomach drop. "That's awful," she reached out for Pogue's hand. "I hope she's okay."

"Yeah. Me too." He paused for a moment to entwine their fingers together once more. Sliding his thumb along hers, Kate saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Ashley is really upset so Caleb's heading over to the hospital now," he told her. "I should probably go with him." He leaned his head in toward hers, his green eyes pleading for forgiveness. "Rain check?"

"Definitely," Kate agreed squeezing his hand. "Saturday."

"Yeah, Saturday," he smiled. "So I should get your number." He took out his phone and began programming it. Kate gave him her cell number feeling very good that he added her as "Kate". No last name. No initials. No 'from Spenser.' Just plain "Kate". That was definitely a good sign.

He immediately called the number, the same way Matt Hodges had. He looked up at her suspiciously as it began ringing in his ear but the room was silent.

"It's downstairs in my backpack."

"Well, I'm your missed call at," he checked the time. "Eight-forty five."

"It's eight-forty five?" Kate echoed. She had no idea it was so late. Curfew was nine o'clock and she couldn't be late again. "I need to get back to school before curfew."

"We'll give you a lift," Pogue offered. "And Caleb's driving so you won't be late."

"If I survive."

"You will." The dimples returned.

Kate smiled back. "We'll see."

Quickly, they packed up their uneaten dinner and headed downstairs. Caleb was waiting at the front door.

"Ready?" he asked Pogue.

"Kate's gotta grab her bag," Pogue replied. "It's cool if we swing by the dorms first, right?"

"Yeah," Caleb agreed checking the time on his phone.

"Thank you," Kate hurried back to the kitchen to grab her backpack and then met up with the boys again at the door. They let her go first and she stepped out onto the covered porch. The driveway was now a sea of cars.

"This way," Caleb said, cutting in between a mini-van and a pick-up truck. Kate felt Pogue's hand brush against hers. She glanced over at him as their hands came together once more. There was a chirp as Caleb hit the button on his keychain, disarming the Mustang and unlocking the doors.

Pogue let go of Kate's hand to open the door. He flipped the lever and the front seat folded forward. Passing the food to Kate, he began to climb inside. Kate Tunney was graced with another marvelous view of his ass.

He reached his hand out and Kate passed the food back to him. Then Pogue pulled the seat back into place so she could sit in the front. Putting her backpack on the floor, she slid into the seat. Caleb had already started the car and music pumped through the sound system. Pogue leaned through the center space and turned the volume knob.

The moment her seatbelt clicked, Caleb hit the gas and the car shot forward. Tires squealed as he made a sharp turn at the end of the Simms driveway getting them back on the main road. Kate watched the needle of the speedometer pass sixty miles per hour as they drove through the town of Ipswich. Caleb didn't seem to care as he and Pogue sang along with the radio.

Nine minutes.

Nine minutes was all it took for Caleb to drive from the Simms house to the school parking lot.

Roller coasters were slower.

Kate glanced at the clock. It was eight-fifty-eight. She had two minutes to get inside before curfew. "Thanks for the ride," she said to Caleb as she got out of the car. "And thank you for dinner," she told Pogue.

"You can thank me Saturday," Pogue grinned as he popped the lever again. Caleb chuckled softly.

Kate felt her cheeks flush a little. She didn't know what kind of Thank You he was expecting. But if it was sex, he was going to be very disappointed.

Pogue got out of the backseat and came up to her. "I'll call you tomorrow after school."

"You better." Kate mustered up her courage and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. When she pulled away he was smiling broadly. She felt a little flip flop in her heart as she turned away and dashed up the steps. Saturday seemed like an eternity away.

Kate checked in with the House Master at nine-o-one and was given a stern look but nothing more. Sighing with relief at narrowly escaping detention, she headed to her room. She knew she needed to call Jessica and give her an update on the Pogue situation. She also knew she should call home too at the very least to check in with her mom.

There was no note on the door so she unlocked it and went inside. Setting her keys on her dresser she looked over to Kira who was sitting on her bed, texting on her phone.

"We need to talk," the red head informed her.

"About what?" Kate replied, setting her backpack down on her bed. She opened one of the pockets and removed her phone. Five missed calls.

"Privacy."

"Really, Kira?" She looked over at her roommate with contempt._ Like she was ever going to walk in on Kira and Aaron again._ "Do we have to do this right now?"

As Kira pulled out a notepad filled with writing, Kate didn't even know why she bothered to ask such a stupid question. **  
**

* * *

**Sorry that this was such a short chapter - but don't worry there's more to come.  
Have a great St. Patrick's Day -Gemma**


	35. Chapter 35

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

TUESDAY

The day began the same as every other day. Kira's alarm went off at the crack of dawn. Kate was especially cranky since she stayed up past 'lights out' to make her phone calls and catch up on her assignments (which in hindsight she should have done in detention). She didn't make it down to breakfast and barely made it to Practical Life Skills in time. Ms. Betz droned on and on about an online article the FDA posted about the dangers of preservatives. Kate was barely able to stay awake.

Honors English didn't get any better. When she got to class Aaron wasn't in his regular seat, instead he was sitting with some girl a few rows over. Kate sat in her normal seat, thinking maybe Aaron would return once class began. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Her new freshman 'friend' Edison Montgomery took Abbot's seat instead.

"You know Aaron usually sits there," Kate mentioned to him once again. She purposely looked to where Aaron was sitting hoping Edison would get the hint. The freshman followed Kate's gaze.

"He's with Goldie Kamison," Edison chuckled, knowingly. "It's highly doubtful that he'll return."

Kate frowned. Leave it to Aaron to choose today to change his seat. Now she was stuck with this kid. _Thanks a lot Aaron._ Even so, she took another glance his way – curious to see what Kira's ex-roommate looked like. Goldie wasn't anything special – at least not wearing her Spenser uniform.

Edison asked her thoughts on their reading assignment from the night before. In all honesty, even though Kate read the three poems she was exhausted and didn't look past answering the four questions. Thankfully class began and she didn't have to suffer through more uninteresting conversation.

When the bell rang at the end of class she packed up her books and walked to Calculus. Now that she knew Tyler and Caleb a little better maybe she could sit with one of them today. Especially since there would be two empty seats; Pogue's and Reid's. Edison stayed by her side all the way to Mr. Pitt's lecture hall, letting her know that he was going to be at the library after school if she wanted to study. Kate nodded politely and said she'd let him know before she ducked into math.

Stepping into the familiar room she looked up at the seats. Caleb was there but Paris was sitting in Pogue's seat. They both had their books open and were reviewing problems. Kate looked a few rows back where Tyler and Reid usually sat but their seats were both empty.

On the other side of the room sat Kira, Aaron and Bordy. Her seat was empty. For a moment she thought about sitting with them but instead she went up the steps, passed by their row and sat in Reid's seat. She unpacked her books and went about her business. As Mr. Pitt entered the room she looked down to the front of the room. She caught a glimpse of Kira and Aaron sitting silently next to each other. But Bordy was turned around in his seat looking back at her in confusion. He discreetly moved his lapel, opening his blazer and exposing a silver foil package.

Pop Tarts.

_What's up?_ He mouthed to her.

_Sorry_. She mouthed back feeling a tinge of guilt. Bordy wasn't a bad person. He was just annoying at times.

Mr. Pitt began the day's lesson and Kate focused on the board in the front of the room. About ten minutes into class, a tardy Tyler Simms entered. Immediately there was a low hum in the room as he placed his pass on the table but Mr. Pitt barely noticed.

As Tyler climbed the stairs, Kate smiled at him. He looked even more tired than she felt. She wondered how things went at the house after she left. It looked like he was up pretty late.

"Where are we?" Tyler whispered as he sat beside her.

"Page 76," Kate whispered back.

Tyler flipped through his textbook to the correct page and then took his notebook out of his bag. When Kate heard him groan she turned her head. Tyler's notebook only had three blank sheets of paper left. Kate's heart went out to him. He sighed and forced a smile. Kate smiled back.

Mr. Pitt finished the lesson with several minutes left before the bell, which gave everyone a chance to start their homework. Tyler was out of paper so Kate tore a few sheets from her own notebook and gave them to him.

"Thanks," he took the papers from her hand.

"So how bad did it get last night?" she asked curiously.

Tyler shook his head from side to side as he copied the first problem. "You don't want to know."

"Oh come on," Kate coaxed. "Tell me something. I gave you paper!"

"Okay," Tyler smiled. "In the Belly Flop contest Team Larry defeated Team Glenn 10 to 6."

"Oh my God!" Kate giggled. "They had a belly flop contest." She imagined the fat old men drunkenly leaping from the pool's edge landing on the water's surface. SPLAT.

"Usually they do cannonballs," Tyler continued. "I don't know what got into them last night. Crazy old people."

Kate laughed softly.

"Oh and you left your clothes at my house."

"Oh yeah. I have your clothes too." She'd completely forgotten about that.

"My mom's gonna wash them for you…"

"She doesn't have to do that."

"There's a catch," Tyler rolled his eyes. "She said you have to come over for dinner again. When she's home."

Kate smiled. That was one condition she didn't mind at all. "I'd love to have dinner at your house again."

Tyler frowned. "Really?"

"Yes," Kate punched his arm.

"Okay," Tyler shrugged sheepishly. "I'll let her know."

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Kate packed up her things and walked with Tyler out into the hallway where they parted. World Geography was going to be very lonely without Pogue. Kate sat in the back of the room by herself. They were still discussing the continent of Africa but today the focus was on the tourism industry. Their teacher had been on a Kenyan safari and was using this as an opportunity to show off all the photos that he'd taken. Kate fought the urge to fall asleep.

Eventually it was lunchtime and a starving Kate Tunney wasted no time getting to the dining hall. She loaded her tray with Vitamin water and a salad but also added a fruit cup, a bag of veggie chips and a piece of carrot cake. With her tray in her hands Kate looked around for somewhere to sit. She was a little depressed that it was the second week of school and she didn't have any designated lunch buddies. Walking outside to the patio, where she and Pogue had eaten fries that night she spotted Caleb and Ashley sitting at one of the tables. Feeling a little more confident now that she'd hung out with Caleb outside of school she made her way over to their table.

"Hi guys," she smiled and set her tray next to Ashley and sat down. "How is Andie doing?"

"We only got to see her for a couple minutes last night," Ashley replied bitterly. "They said she was having seizures but when we saw her she said she felt fine except for a migraine. But the neurologist wanted her to have a CT scan and an EEG."

"Chopper is with her now," Caleb added. "He's supposed to text us if he hears anything."

"Caleb and I are going back to the hospital today after school," Ashley continued. "I'll let her know you were asking about her."

"Thanks," Kate answered a little surprised that Ashley was being so nice. The conversation died off as Caleb continued eating his lunch – which looked a lot like Mrs. Parry's lasagna. Kate cracked the seal on her bottle of water and then began to eat her salad.

Ashley's phone buzzed and she looked at the display hopefully only to frown. "It's my sister," she said as she rose from her seat and took the call.

As soon as she was about fifteen feet away, Paris made an appearance at the table. Kate noticed her TAP pin hanging from the hem of her skirt – which was definitely more than two inches above her knee.

"Hi Caleb," Paris said as she leaned a hip against the table, turning her back to Kate. "Have you heard anything else about Andie? We're all really worried."

Caleb took a moment to finish chewing. "No I haven't heard anything but Ashley and I are going to the hospital after school."

"How is Ashley doing?" Paris feigned concern as she slipped, onto the bench beside Caleb. Kate could barely watch her pathetic efforts. Come on, using Andie as a reason to talk to Caleb and then faking concern over Ashley - that was such a Reality TV move.

"She's hanging in there," Caleb answered glancing over at Ashley who was still on her phone. "I think the toughest part for her is the lack of a diagnosis. But hopefully they'll have the test results soon."

"That sounds rough. How is Pogue doing?" Paris angled herself so she was practically facing Caleb. "I heard he spent the night with Andie."

Kate had been eating her salad but her jaw froze when she heard that.

"In the waiting room," Caleb glanced over at Paris then looked at Kate. "He slept in the waiting room."

Not that Pogue staying with Andie was any of Kate's business but she was thankful that Caleb clarified that a little more. Funny how the facts become muddied when they get whispered down the lane… Kate made it a point to remember that.

Ashley was coming their way and Kate saw that she was openly crying. Caleb got out of his seat quickly and rushed over to her, scooping her up in his arms. "It's cancer," Ashley sobbed into Caleb's chest. "He's got cancer. I…I...have to go home."

"Oh my God," Kate muttered aloud. _Cancer._

She looked over at Paris to gauge her reaction and was horrified to find that Paris was rolling her eyes as she examined her manicure. "Show a little sympathy," Kate snapped at the girl sitting across the table.

Paris snorted. "Why?"

"Why?" Kate hissed under her breath. "Didn't you hear her? It's cancer."

"Who cares?" Paris rolled her eyes again. "It's a stupid dog."

"A dog?" Kate stared at Paris. "Her dog has cancer." Not that a sick pet wasn't important but it wasn't the same as a person being diagnosed with cancer.

"I have to go home," Ashley tore herself out of Caleb's embrace. "He needs me."

"Ashley, wait a minute," Caleb kept hold of her. "You're too upset to drive."

"I'll be fine," Ashley fought him, yanking her arm free.

"Let's wait until after school. We'll go together."

"No. I need to go now."

"Calm down, Ash," Caleb pulled her close again, smoothing down her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm here for you," he cradled her against him. "Whatever you need I'm here."

Paris got up from the table with a disgusted 'ugh' leaving Kate sitting alone. She sighed and took a forkful of the carrot cake. It was dry and crumbled right off her fork. Wonderful. She went back to sipping her Vitamin water and eating the tasteless Veggie chips.

After lunch it was time for Jackie Chan's Chemistry class minus Pogue Parry. Kate walked into the room and took her seat next to Bordy.

"Hey," he looked a little surprised.

"Hi Bordy," she smiled at him. "Sorry about Calculus. Things with Kira are a little," she paused searching for the right word.

"You don't have to explain," Bordy smiled back. "I'm Aaron's roommate, remember? I've been there. Believe me." He stopped and shuddered dramatically. "I still have nightmares." Kate laughed a little, thankful to know that she wasn't the only one who'd walked in on Kira and Aaron.

The rest of the day went quickly and Kate found herself in the library after school. Not because she planned on studying with Edison Montgomery but somehow as she passed through the doorway he was there, waiting for her. It was weird. Like really weird.

But nothing strange happened. Edison was all business and kept Kate focused on their homework. They completed their poetry assignment in about forty-five minutes. When they were done, Edison promptly packed up his things.

"It was a pleasure studying with you, Kate. I hope we get the opportunity to do this again."

"It was nice working with you too, Edison," Kate grinned. As he left the table heading out the door, Kate couldn't help thinking that she may have misjudged the freshman. Kate was about to take out another assignment – when she suddenly remembered that Pogue said he would call her after school. What if she missed his call!

She gathered her things and rushed to her dorm room. Tossing her back pack on her bed, she removed her phone from the charger. Sure enough, there was a missed call. Quickly she checked her voicemail.

_Kate. Hey. It's Pogue. Uh. I hope you're not in detention again. So. Uh. I'm heading to the Lakehouse with my dad. Cell reception isn't that great up there but we have a land line. So I'll try to call you later but. Uh. I'm kinda grounded too. So. If I don't call back. Um. Okay. Well. Yeah. Bye. _

As awkward as it sounded –it was so sweet. She replayed the message a dozen times so she could hear his voice. Then she made a call to Jessica and spent an hour discussing a proper return call and possible voicemail. It was half past four when Kate called Pogue back. His phone went straight to voicemail. The message was definitely not Pogue's voice:

"_Hey Bitches. Pogue is a loser. Don't waste your time leaving a message. He just deletes them. If you're hot and looking for an all night booty call, give me a shout. It's Reid Garwin…"_

Kate started laughing as Reid gave out what probably was his real phone number. When the beep came to leave her message, she glanced at the notepad beside her.

"Hi Pogue. I got your message. Give me a call if you can. Otherwise we'll catch up when you get back to school."

Then she hung up the phone and exhaled deeply. The message wasn't close to everything she wanted to say but Jessica advised keeping it short and platonic. Kate had argued that she wanted to leave some a little more personal but her BFF was insistent that despite everything that happened the night before, Kate shouldn't get swept up in it. Reluctantly Kate agreed to take a step back and leave the ball in his court. Would he call her back? She hoped so – but if he was grounded and couldn't call – that would be okay too. She didn't like going two more days without seeing or talking to him but it wasn't like she had a choice.

Now it was time for the next phone call. Kate scrolled through contacts and selected the number. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Hi honey!"

"Hi Mom," Kate sighed. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Something happened at school over the weekend…."

* * *

I hope to post multiple updates over the weekend. Look for one tomorrow! And as always thank you for reading! - Gemma

babyshan211 - it was great hearing from you : ) Thank you so much for the reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

WEDNESDAY

No matter how early she went to bed (talking to her mom went better than expected), Kira's alarm going off at 5 freakin' a.m. had to go. Today was almost an exact repeat of the day before. Kate was running late, skipped breakfast and barely made it to her first class on time. The day didn't get any better until Calculus when she walked in the lecture hall and saw Tyler Simms saving a seat for her.

Walking up the steps past Kira's, Aaron's and Bordy's row and not having to sit with them was liberating. She was starting to feel that she finally made a real friend.

"Morning Kate," Tyler moved his backpack out of Reid's seat so she could sit down.

"Hey Tyler," Kate replied noticing once again how exhausted Tyler looked. "Late night?"

"Unfortunately," Tyler groaned.

"Did your dad have another party?" Kate asked, eager to hear any stories Tyler might have.

"Probably, but I was here last night," Tyler tried to contain a yawn but it didn't work. "Sorry," he apologized.

Kate patted his shoulder. "I know how you feel. Kira's alarm goes off every morning at five a.m."

"Five?" Tyler yawned again.

Kate's face mimicked his. Why were yawns so contagious?

"At least Kira wakes up on her own," Tyler replied. "You try being Reid's personal alarm clock every morning."

"When we were in detention, Coach Frank blew his whistle probably a foot from Reid's ear and he got right up," Kate grinned remembering Reid's reaction.

"I've tried that," Tyler explained. "But before noon Reid has selective deafness. Noise won't get him up."

"I bet if he roomed with Kira it would."

"Reid and Kira. Sharing a room?" Tyler laughed. "THAT would be priceless." (or a really great fan-fiction story – feel free to steal the idea)

They took out their homework and began to compare answers. As they went through the problems, Tyler was still smiling. Kate was feeling very confident about their new friendship. Tyler was fun, easy-going and had that relaxed sense of humor.

"I didn't see you at lunch or dinner yesterday," she mentioned casually forming a little plan in her mind.

"Yeah," Tyler clicked the tip of his mechanical pencil. "I don't like eating by myself."

"So sit with me," Kate smiled warmly as she set her plan into action. She was tired of sitting by herself or with people she hardly knew.

"Thanks but," Tyler squirmed in his seat. "A lot of people are pissed at me and I don't want to put you in the middle of that."

"**I'm** not pissed at you," Kate told him, making to sure to connect with those big blue eyes of his. "But I will be if you don't sit with me at lunch today."

"Kate, I would but," Tyler fumbled with words. "It's guilt by association around here. And you're too nice to…"

"Stop," Kate reached out and put her hand over his mouth. "The correct response is: I'll meet you by the south doors." She removed her hand from his mouth. "So where should we meet?" she asked.

Tyler smirked and bumped his knee against hers. "I'll meet you by the south doors."

The bell rang and class began. Mr. Pitt collected their homework and began to review for their first exam, scheduled for Friday. Kate noticed that Tyler had a brand new notebook with a large American Idol logo on the front. Dear Lord was that boy obsessed.

It wasn't until halfway through class that she realized Caleb Danvers wasn't there.

"Where's Caleb?" she whispered to Tyler.

"He's at Ashley's house," Tyler answered as he jotted down notes.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Her dog is sick or something."

"Oh," Kate nodded as she wondered why Caleb was missing school because his girlfriend's dog was diagnosed with cancer. Was she not being sympathetic enough?

When class ended Kate began to pack up her things and was happy when Tyler waited for her instead of rushing out of the room. As they walked down the steps together Tyler slung his back pack over his far shoulder and moved so close to her that their arms brushed together.

"I told my mom you actually wanted to come over again," he began. "And she wants to know if tomorrow night is good for you."

"Sure," Kate smiled. "What time?"

"You seriously want to have dinner with my parents?" Tyler looked at her with disbelief. "Because I can always bring your stuff to school."

"Don't be silly," Kate pushed him jokingly. "I think your parents are great."

"I think you've been sniffing Sharpies with Reid." He gave her a nudge.

Kate laughed. "Tell your mom I'm looking forward to it." She nudged him back.

"You're gonna regret this." Tyler smiled and bumped her one last time.

"See you at lunch," Kate said as they parted in the hallway.

"We're meeting by the library, right?" Tyler joked.

Kate smiled and shook her head. Her midnight hair flipped over her shoulder and swooshed across her back. She never noticed the evil eyes coming from Kira Snider and Aaron Abbot as she walked to World Geography.

Climbing to the very back row, Kate missed Pogue sitting beside her. While she waited for class to begin she decided that she'd make an extra set of notes for him. Today their teacher had a new set of slides from his visit to Egypt back in the 1970's when he was a grad student. Not that it mattered when the pictures were taken, it's not like the pyramids had changed in the last four decades. What was funny were the clothes and the hairstyles. Kate wished Pogue could have been here to see this.

After class Kate made her way to the south doors where Tyler was already waiting for her. Smiling away at the feeling of belonging, she walked over to meet him.

Nervously he bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked crossing her arms.

"Change of plans," Tyler told her.

"What?" Kate looked over at the doors where droves of students were entering. If 'change of plans' meant no lunch, Kate was going to be very pissed at Tyler. Despite the poor quality of the food, she was hungry and skipping lunch today was not happening.

"Come on," Tyler reached down and unexpectedly took her by the hand. It wasn't the way Pogue held her hand, with their fingers intertwined. Tyler's hand wrapped around three of her four fingers, leaving her pinky dangling.

"Where are we going?" she asked, letting Tyler lead her away from the dining hall.

"To the office," Tyler replied.

"Okay?" Kate would give him the benefit of the doubt. There was plenty of time for a dining hall to office round trip.

When they got to the office, none of the secretaries were at their desks. Tyler led Kate toward the waist high spring loaded door that acted as barrier between the lobby and office areas. Passing through it Kate followed Tyler through the maze of desks to a door marked: STAFF ONLY. When he turned the knob, Kate nearly pulled her hand away as she gasped an urgent "Tyler!"

"It's okay," he told her opening the door. Inside was a kitchen, with a long picnic table and bench seats. The secretaries were having a pizza luncheon.

"Hi Honey!" Rose Simms squealed as she shuffled across the room. "I'm so glad you got my text!"

"Hi Mom," Tyler's cheeks reddened as she gave him a big hug and kiss. Kate saw a few of the secretaries 'awww-ing' at the mother and son.

"Kate! It's so nice to see you again," Rose released Tyler only to wrap her arms around Kate. "Did Tyler ask you about coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Hi Mrs. Simms," Kate replied half-hugging the woman. "Yes, he did and I'm looking forward to it."

"Wonderful. Wonderful." Mrs. Simms squeezed Kate tighter. "And please call me Mom."

"I think you're crushing her," Tyler said as he tried to free Kate. Mrs. Simms let go of Kate and grabbed Tyler again. "Come on, Mom!" he protested. "We only get forty minutes for lunch."

Kate grinned to herself as Mrs. Simms let Tyler go but then proceeded to straighten his tie. She almost laughed out loud when Mrs. Simms licked her thumb and started to wipe something off Tyler's face.

"Mom, stop. Please." Tyler looked over at Kate helplessly. She felt bad for him but at the same time it was nice to see how much his mother loved him. Rose shuffled over to the counter and picked up four large foam take out containers. "I made meatball strombolis," she told Tyler. "There's one for you, one for Kate, one for Caleb and one for Ashley."

"Thanks, Mom." Tyler took the containers from her.

"Thanks, Mom," Kate echoed. She had no idea that Tyler's mom would do something like this. Meatball Stromboli trumped everything the dining hall served.

"Anytime," Rose smiled at them. "Here're some napkins." She gave Kate a generous handful. "Now go eat while they're still warm."

Kate followed behind Tyler as they left the office, making a turn down another hallway.

"Does your mom work here?" Kate asked him.

"Not exactly," he glanced back at her. "She's vice-president of the alumni association. She comes up to meet with Provost Higgins once a month to go over the newsletter."

"Your mom went to Spenser?"

"No way," he laughed. "She didn't even graduate high school."

"Really? Then how did she get to be vice-president of the alumni association?"

"My dad went here."

"Cool. So you're carrying on the Simms legacy."

"The Simms legacy," Tyler's lips pursed together in a half-hearted smile. "And what a legacy it is."

They turned down another corridor into a part of the building Kate wasn't familiar with. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"The varsity baseball field."

Going through the strange hall and out another set of doors, Tyler showed Kate the way outside to the fields. They sat in the metal bleachers and Tyler handed her one of the containers. He set the other two down beside him and opened up the last one for himself.

Kate opened hers too, releasing a delicious aroma.

The sun was shining brightly overhead as Kate ate lunch with Tyler. They didn't talk much, mostly commenting about how good and messy the stromboli was. Everything from the crust to the thick mix of cheese, sauce and meatball was incredibly tasty. Mrs. Simms certainly made generous portions. There was so much, Kate didn't think she'd be able to finish the whole thing but she did.

She made an absolute pig of herself but Tyler was doing the same thing. They laughed at each other's messy faces. Tyler even managed to get sauce in his eyebrows.

Leaning back on her arms to stretch out her bloated belly she smiled into the sky.

"Did you want to study for the calc test after school?" Tyler asked as he scraped some extra cheese from the bottom of the container and sucked it off his finger.

"Sure," Kate agreed. "Do you want to meet in the library?"

"Well," Tyler smiled. "I was hoping that you'd come with me and Josie Wesley over to Reid's house. You know Josie, right?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded happily. "So this is like our own little calculus study group."

"Maybe. Reid and Josie are allegedly working on some project." Tyler's tone gave Kate the impression that he doubted Reid's story, which Kate didn't fault him for at all, even though she knew the project was real. "And since they're both in our calculus class I figured after they were done with their 'project' we could all review."

"Sounds good to me." Kate was delighted that Tyler asked to her to hang out after school. This was how she envisioned her Spenser experience would be; a school full of smart, friendly, welcoming students. "Let me know when and where to meet you."

"I have to do a couple things right after school," Tyler said as he wiped off his hands. "Why don't you give me your number and I'll text you." He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. "It'll probably be sometime after three so you'll have plenty of time to get changed."

"Perfect." Kate smiled as she gave Tyler her cell number.

They packed up their lunch and parted ways as Kate took the empty containers and napkins to the nearest trashcan while Tyler took the extra strombolis to his car. As Kate entered the building the end of lunch bell rang and she headed for chemistry. Of course, she wasn't familiar with this section of the building and immediately got lost. She backtracked, or at least she tried to but ended up getting even more confused.

She looked around for someone she knew. A sea of unfamiliar faces washed past her and so Kate went into the nearest classroom to ask a teacher for help. The room she chose was a large lecture hall with a wall of students staring down at her. Kate bowed her head to keep herself from feeling like a great big fool. How did she manage to get lost in the first place?

Kate approached the woman at the desk who seemed surprised to see her coming. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm new here and I got a little lost. I'm looking for the science wing," Kate said as quietly as she could.

"Oh," the woman smiled. "I'm subbing for Mr. Dunn today. Let me find someone to help you." She walked toward the center of class.

Kate wanted to reach out and stop her or scream "NO!" but the teacher was already asking for a volunteer to help Kate find her classroom.

The teacher's request was met with low murmurs but no volunteers. She wanted to die on the spot.

Then finally a lone hand rose into the air. The student got up from their seat and began the decent to the front of the room. Kate sighed when she saw who it was.

Edison Montgomery

She had to be shown to her class by a freshman.

As they walked out into the hallway, she noticed he was looking very smug. He didn't say a word though so Kate walked beside him mumbling a soft, "Thank you." They'd gone about ten feet when he stopped and pointed to a plaque on the wall which read Science Wing with a large arrow pointing toward a set of double doors.

Kate cringed. If she had walked another dozen feet she would have found that herself.

"The pleasure was all mine," Edison replied.

Kate walked quickly down the hall and into Jackie Chan's classroom. Taking her seat beside Bordy, the bell rang just as she set her backpack on the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Kate replied as she got out her pen and notebook.

"You look a little…," Bordy paused. "Angry."

"I'm fine," Kate repeated not want to relay her embarrassing moment to anyone.

"Okay," Bordy shrugged.

Their lesson for the day involved a practice test. There were half a dozen problems and Kate struggled through most of them. This was frustrating since she'd done all the assignments with ease. These problems weren't from the textbook though, they were direct from the brain of Jackie Chan.

When time was up they switched papers with their bench-mate as he reviewed the answers. Bordy got every one right but Kate knew she didn't. Glancing over she saw Bordy correcting her work.

At the end of class they were given a few minutes to look over their papers and ask questions. Kate didn't even know where to begin. She'd gotten two of the problems completely wrong, a third she had the wrong atomic weight and a fourth she'd made a dumb mathematical error. Only getting two of six problems correct was not a good sign. Thankfully this was only a practice test.

After class Bordy caught up to her in the hallway.

"Hey," he said as he matched her pace, which was quick considering she had to get over to the language wing. "If you need help with chemistry," he paused. "I could, um, help you out."

"Thanks Bordy," Kate patted his shoulder. "I may take you up on that." Though in her mind, she planned on asking Pogue for help first.

"Cool," Bordy grinned. "Let me know."

"Will do," Kate turned down the hall and continued on her way to class. She was just a few classrooms away when that girl Sam, with the pigtails stopped her in the hallway.

"Hey! Where's your pin?" she asked blocking Kate's way.

"What pin?" Kate asked even though she knew exactly what pin Sam was talking about.

"Your TAP pin," Sam's arms were crossed over her chest. "You signed the pledge, right?"

"Nope." Kate tried to step around Sam, but the girl moved with her.

"Lucky you, I happened to have one with me." She produced a sheet of paper from out of nowhere. Kate could see The April Pledge written in beautiful script decorated with a vine of colorful flowers. It was followed by a large paragraph, some bulleted items and ended with a signature line at the bottom of the page.

"Thanks," Kate took the paper from her hands. "But I'm going to be late." With that she stepped past Sam and into her classroom just as the bell rang. Outside, she saw Sam go into a neighboring classroom. Kate crumpled up the paper and dropped it into the paper recycling bin. There was no way she was signing that stupid pledge especially now that she knew Tyler. She wondered what he thought of the whole thing. Maybe she'd ask him this afternoon.

Kate smiled contentedly. Finally she had a friend and hopefully soon she'd have a boyfriend too. She spent most of the class hand copying her World Geography notes and the practice test in Chemistry for Pogue. Only three days to go until Saturday.

The end of the day bell was like music to Kate's ears. She couldn't wait to meet up with Tyler and Josie. Rushing out into the hall, she was met by the roadblock of Sam and two other girls.

"I'll take your signed pledge now," Sam said holding out a TAP pin.

"You know," Kate let out a tired breath. "I'm not signing it."

"What do you mean, you're not signing it?" Sam glared at her.

"Everyone is signing it," the blonde beside Sam said.

"_Everyone_," the blonde beside the blonde emphasized.

"Look, Tyler is a really nice guy," Kate told the trio of girls. "He doesn't deserve to be ostracized like this."

"We're not ostracizing him," one of the blondes said as she and the other blonde traded aghast expressions. "That would be cruel."

"April would never want anyone to blacklist him. If you want to talk to him or study with him that's fine," Sam told Kate. "The April Pledge is a solemn vow to refrain from any _sexual_ activity with him, so," Sam handed her another piece of paper. "Once you sign it, we'll pin you."

"I think it's nice that _you're_ allowing me to talk to him but I'm perfectly capable of making my own choices," Kate replied icily. "And I'm choosing not to sign that stupid piece of paper." With that Kate walked away from the three girls.

"What a bitch," one of them remarked.

But her comment bounced off Kate. It didn't matter what those girls said about her. Kate knew they would talk no matter what she did. But talk didn't take much effort. Friendship, on the other hand, did take effort. If Tyler was willing to be her friend, she was going to do right by that. Sam and those other girls could kiss her ass.

So as she walked back to her dorm, the only dilemma on her mind was whether or not to return Tyler's clothes today or wait until she'd washed them.

* * *

Coming up - A Visit to the Reid's House


	37. Chapter 37

Correction: A few chapters back Tyler made a comment that Villanova is an Ivy League school. Well, apparently it isn't. Several of my March Madness cohorts had a field day when I declared that two Ivy League Teams made 'The Madness' as I call it. It seems Harvard was the only Ivy to make it into the 2013 tourny. Villanova is a Big 10 school. My apologies for being such a dumb ass. -Gemma

* * *

WEDNESDAY PART II

Per the text she'd received from Tyler, Kate was on her way out to the parking lot to meet him. She had her backpack, her phone, keys and Tyler's unwashed clothes. His Practical Life Skills homework assignment was to do his own laundry – right?

She stepped lightly wearing a big smile as her black ballet flats clicked on the walking trail. She'd pulled her hair back in a sleek ponytail and freshened up her face with a touch of mascara and some lip gloss. In black leggings and a bright Boho tunic she was looking forward to this afternoon. In her mind she tried to picture what Reid's house looked like. Was it as big as Tyler's? Bigger? Would he have a pool too?

Out in the parking lot there were many students hanging out by their cars; including Melanie Higgins. The hood of her Hyundai was up and cables ran between her engine and that of another car. Bordy and several boys were gathered around but only one of them was actively doing anything. A tall skinny guy with sleek ebony hair was directing the action.

"Start her up," he said to the guy at the wheel of Melanie's car. The key must have turned because a horrible squeal came from the vehicle as a cloud of smoke puffed from the exhaust.

"It's alive!" someone yelled. A vague memory of someone referring to Melanie's car as a POS came to mind.

"Let it run," Car Guy told his friend before turning to talk to Melanie. Bordy stuck to her side like glue. Kate watched them with a smile. How wonderful it was not to have to rely on any of Kira's clique for companionship. Around the corner Tyler was leaning against the Hummer watching the action. Kate smiled his way. He smiled back.

"Hey you," Kate bumped against him. "I brought you something." She handed him the white plastic bag.

"For me?" Tyler said with genuine surprise. Eagerly he opened the bag and laughed when he saw his clothes. "Thanks, Kate."

"Welcome."

"Josie should be here any minute," Tyler checked the time on his phone. "Unlike Pogue she's always on time."

Kate grinned again. "So why _is_ he always late?" she asked.

"We've been trying to figure that out for years," Tyler replied with a low chuckle.

A tan Honda Civic sedan came around the bend and stopped behind Tyler's car.

"Hey Josie," Tyler walked up to the window. "You didn't have to get your car. I can drive us all out to Reid's."

"Thanks but," she blinked and looked down at her lap. "I'd prefer to take my car and follow you."

"Oh okay," Tyler shrugged. "Kate, you want to ride with Josie?"

"Yeah, sure." Kate nodded as she walked around the front of the car to the passenger side. Josie was moving her bag off the seat to make room. Kate opened the door and sat down, buckling her seatbelt. Josie backed the car up and made room for Tyler to pull out of his parking space.

"Have you ever been to Reid's house?" Kate asked Josie. She'd gotten the impression that Josie Wesley knew Reid pretty well.

"No." Josie stayed focused on following Tyler.

"Oh," Kate mulled that over before adding, "Me neither. Do you think he has a pool?"

"I don't know," Josie replied as she reached over to turn on the radio. She flipped through a few stations before finding a song she liked.

Kate watched as Josie's thumbs tapped against the steering wheel matching the beats.

"Are you in the band?" Kate asked her.

"No," Josie shook her head.

Kate frowned. Talking to her was like trying to get Pogue to talk. "How is your Salem Witch project going?"

"We're almost done." Josie put on her turn signal as she stopped at the main road. "I need to review the report with Reid so he knows what to say during the oral presentation, which is Friday."

"Friday, huh?" Kate played with the length of her ponytail. "There're a lot of tests on Friday. Our Calculus test. I have a chemistry test. We have another poetry quiz. I'm glad we're all studying today." She looked over at the girl beside her who aside from a quick glance didn't try to respond.

Kate sighed and looked out the window. It would have been nice if Pogue was around today. Oh well. Time to plan for Saturday.

"Are there any cool places to hang out around here?" she asked Josie.

"There's a movie theater in town," the brunette replied. "There's also bowling alley and miniature golf course about five miles away. But the best places are all in Boston. I mean, if you don't mind driving an hour and trying to find a safe place to leave your car."

"Yeah, Boston is kinda far from here." Kate frowned remembering that fun trip with Kira, Aaron and Bordy. "Do they have any good places to eat in Ipswich?"

Josie brought the car to a stop behind Tyler. "There's Penny's Diner, Venenzia's which is an Italian restaurant, and Sharky's Place – seafood obviously. And there're also your assorted fast food franchises."

"Have you ever been to Sharky's?" Kate asked, as she'd already been to Penny's for the pre-Fall Fest brunch and Venenzia's during the 'field trip' she'd taken with Pogue, Reid and Hannah.

"No but plenty of people at school talk about it."

Kate made a note to ask Tyler if Pogue liked seafood. She sat back and listened to the music that played on the radio. Josie was frowning as she glanced down at the dash display. Kate noticed that in trying to keep up with Tyler the poor girl was doing close to 15 miles per hour over the speed limit.

It wasn't much longer before they made a right turn onto Heartbreak Hill. The road narrowed as it lead into a large cul-de-sac.

Kate's jaw dropped as she looked at the large building in front of her.

"Is that a house?" Josie asked her.

"It must be," Kate replied, only because she noticed Tyler parking his car. But to look at the structure you would never think people actually lived there.

The perimeter of the cul de sac was a low stone wall with a cut out in the center where two steps connected to a long pathway. The square stones making up the pathway were colored, sized and laid out in such a way that they formed a sleek geometric design. One on side of the path was a small coi pond with a waterfall flowing from a stack of flat rocks. On the other side was some sort of bronze sculpture that doubled as a fountain into another coi pond. The landscaping between the two sides was clearly done professionally. Both sides had lush green vegetation and patches of colorful flowers.

Then there was the house. Kate had seen a lot of different style homes but she'd never seen anything like this. To say it was 'contemporary' didn't even begin to describe it.

At the end of the pathway was a large glass door – like the kind stores have. It was angled where two walls met, and each of the walls was made of several glass panels from the ground all the way to the roof. Each panel was identical in size and shape. They weren't dark or tinted so as you got closer you could see right inside.

She and Josie walked behind Tyler as he led the way up the path. When they reached the front door Kate snuck a peek over Tyler's shoulder at the interior.

The first thing she saw was the pristine white sectional couch that likely fit at least ten people. Two matching plush circular chairs were placed by each end of the couch. The chairs were oversized and could hold two people. There were black and white accent pillows on all the furniture which sat on a matching area rug over a marble floor. A glass coffee table completed the collection.

The couch and chairs formed a semi-circle around a shiny black piano.

_Did Reid play the piano?_

"Ladies first," Tyler told them as he opened the door.

"Sh-sh-shouldn't we knock first?" Josie stammered.

"Grandma's in the kitchen," Tyler answered. "I don't want her to have to walk all the way over here." Holding the door he waved them through. Kate boldly stepped through first, eager to see more of Reid's house. As she stepped inside she looked on the other side of the living room. There was a ten person dining room set. The chair frames were black wrought iron with thick padded seats. The table frame was also black wrought iron but the table top was glass. A clear glass vase sat in the center of the table. The bottom was filled with cobalt blue stones atop which sat green stems of lovely purple and yellow flowers. On the wall behind the table was a painting of field full of those same flowers.

Amazed Kate continued to scan the house as she and Josie followed Tyler to the kitchen. There was a stairway to the second floor that connected to catwalk. A freaking catwalk! The upstairs was only half the size of the first floor. The empty space was the biggest cathedral ceiling Kate had ever seen. With all the sunlight coming through the two glass walls the entire house was brightly lit.

In the back of the house was the kitchen, which was ultra modern. It had an "S" shaped counter, two separate sinks and there was a third sink built into the giant center island. The countertops were black granite and the appliances were all stainless steel. The kitchen had more cabinets than the Simms kitchen and even had a built in fish tank!

Half the counter was covered in baking supplies; a Kitchen Aid mixer, hot plates, oven mitts and cooling on the end of the counter were three tiers of a multi-layer cake. An old woman, Reid's grandmother no doubt, stood beside the mess. Her gray hair was pulled up a braided bun and fastened with a large pink flower barrette. Under her flour-covered apron she wore a pink and white polka dotted blouse, faded blue jeans and on her feet were a pair of white thong sandals.

"Hi Grandma," Tyler greeted her and leaned over allowing her to hug him.

"Tyler!" she reached out did exactly that, leaving flour-dusted handprints on the back of his hoodie.

"This is Josie and Kate from Spenser," Tyler introduced them.

"Hello girls," Grandma smiled their way but before anyone could say anything else a timer went off and Grandma's attention went to the oven. "They're in the basement," she told Tyler as she reached for the oven door. "And if you could be quiet. Meredith is trying to rest."

"Got it," Tyler smiled at her. "Come on," he said to Kate and Josie. As they walked down the basement steps Kate could hear sporadic clinking sounds over the murmuring of a television.

At the bottom of the stairs was a game room. A very large game room. There was a pool table, an air hockey table, two vintage arcade games and a dart board. There was an entire wall full of video games and DVD's. There were also four gamer chairs, a giant flat screen TV and every game system ever manufactured in a custom built entertainment center.

"Oh my God," Kate muttered to herself. _This had to cost a fortune._

"Well, well, well. It's about time." Reid stood back from the pool table and looked right at Josie, who immediately blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Hey guys!" the other boy at the pool table said enthusiastically as he set down his cue stick and joined them. Kate nearly did a double take. What the hell was Ryan Bael doing here?

"What took you so long?" Reid slapped hands with Tyler. "I thought you were coming right after school."

"Hey man," Tyler greeted Ryan with some sort of handshake before telling Reid, "I had to get Caleb's homework."

"What?" Reid looked surprised. "Don't tell me Danvers messed up his perfect attendance. Holy shit! What the fuck happened?"

"Ashley's dog is sick or something."

"Shit man," Ryan laughed. "I think Caleb is the new poster child for pussy-whipped."

"Right," Reid agreed fist-bumping Ryan. "He's had sex how many times?"

"Twice I think," Tyler replied. "But he stayed over her house last night so it might be three times now."

The three boys burst into laughter. Kate folded her hands in front of her and glanced over at Josie who was wide-eyed as she looked around the room. Kate didn't blame her. The basement was teenage boy heaven.

"So what did you guys do all day?" Tyler asked as he put his back pack on the floor and grabbed a pool stick from the wall rack hanging by the stairs.

"I played Call of Duty and rode the quad until Reid woke up at noon," Ryan told them. "And we've been shooting pool since."

"Nice," Tyler grinned.

"Why don't you finish my game," Reid suggested to Tyler. "So Josie and I can get to work." He walked over to Josie, paused to run his hand down her arm before putting his pool stick back in the rack.

Tyler paced around the pool table looking for a good shot as Ryan stood back waiting for his turn. Kate followed Josie to the only chairs in the room, the black "L" shaped ones right in front of the TV. She down in one and leaned back. The chair rocked back with her. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Looking up the TV screen the boys had been watching Cartoon Network. There was some weird show on with a talking pink cat and a large man-bird thing; not something Kate had ever seen or was interested in watching. She unzipped her back pack and took out her poetry, figuring she'd study a little.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked her.

"I was going to study," Kate replied.

Reid leaned over and took the book away from her. "This is a nerd-free zone Kate Tunney."

"Uh," Kate looked over at Tyler then back at Reid. "I thought we were all going to study."

"Oh Hell NO!" Reid exclaimed tossing her book across the room. He reached down and grabbed her by the wrist. "You like pool?" he pulled her to her feet.

"I've never played before," Kate told him.

"Tyler and Ryan will teach you," Reid replied leading her over to the boys. Ryan smiled and took a pool cue from the rack.

"New game?" Tyler suggested. Ryan nodded in agreement. So Tyler took a wooden triangle and placed it on the pool table filling it with all the balls.

Ryan demonstrated how to hold the stick and Kate copied his stance. It seemed easy enough. Tyler removed the triangular holder and the balls all stayed in formation. Then he set a white ball in front of her.

"When you break, you want to hit the cue ball about here," Ryan pointed to a spot between two colored balls.

"Okay." Kate had seen people do that before. She lined up the tip of her stick with the cue ball and pulled her arm back. Pushing her elbow forward she expected to hit the ball dead center and watch it shoot into the formation. But what happened was a soft whoosh as she missed the cue ball completely. The only thing her stick hit was air.

Tyler and Ryan both cracked up. Kate even laughed a little at herself.

"Here," Ryan said he moved beside her, repositioning her arms. "Try it now."

Kate tried again and this time made contact with the ball, however it only moved a few inches. The boys roared with laughter.

"So I suck at pool," Kate shrugged.

"You're not that bad," Tyler put an arm around her shoulder. "Watch me," he told her as Ryan reset the ball. Tyler set up, bringing the stick forward until it grazed the cue ball. Then he moved the tip back a little before thrusting it forward again. There was a _crack _as the white ball was launched into the rest of the balls, which scattered everywhere. There was a thud as one of them went into a pocket.

"Show off," Kate bumped his arm.

"Stripes," Ryan reported to Tyler who nodded.

"Walk with me," Tyler said to her as he moved to the other side of the table. He explained the rules a little and showed her the shot he was planning on taking. It sounded easy enough but when he told Kate to make the shot she balked. With encouragement, and Tyler leaning over her Kate tried. She was happy that she hit the white ball but it didn't go the direction she thought it would and she didn't knock any balls into the pocket.

"My turn," Ryan announced. He took a shot, knocked a ball into the pocket then studied the table for his next move. As he walked away from them, Kate HAD to ask Tyler.

"So Reid and Ryan are pretty tight, huh?" she remarked casually. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. Until detention and the fight afterward, she'd never seen the two of them together. But now Ryan had spent the whole day here, even while Reid was sleeping.

"Yeah," Tyler shrugged. "They hang out."

Kate sighed. That wasn't quite the answer she was looking for.

Ryan missed his second shot, and it was her turn again. Despite Tyler claiming it was an easy shot, Kate missed it. Ryan happily stepped forward to continue playing.

From the corner of her eye, Kate glanced at Reid and Josie.

The large rectangular form of SpongeBob was on the TV screen. Reid was in one of the chairs, trying to get Josie to sit in his lap. She pushed his hands off her hips as she tried to get her folders out of her bag.

"Reid stop!" Josie exclaimed.

Kate looked over to see Josie trying to get up from Reid's lap, but he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why?" Reid moped. "We're having fun."

"I didn't come here to have _fun._" Josie bent one of his fingers back and Reid let her go. "I came here because we have a project due in TWO days."

"So?"

"So! You're not even paying attention!"

"I most definitely was paying attention!" Reid moved Josie's hair and Kate could see the beginnings of a hickey.

"To the project, Reid!" Josie wrestled and broke his hold on her. She pulled her hair back into place, glancing over at Kate.

"You know we're going to get an "A"," Reid told her.

"No, I'm going to get an A. Tomorrow I'm letting Mr. Briggs know that you did not help me AT ALL."

Reid rolled his eyes. "You always say that."

"Well, this time I mean it." Josie shoved her folders back in her bag. "I'm tired of you taking advantage of me."

"Taking advantage of you?" Reid laughed. "Believe me, when I take advantage of you – you'll know it."

Kate's eyes darted from Josie and Reid to Tyler and Ryan. With Tyler watching him, Ryan continued to play pool, ignoring the drama going on in the room. When she looked back at Josie, the girl was angrily looking through her back pack.

"What did you do with my keys?" Her eyes resonated accusingly.

"I don't have your keys, Josie." Reid ambled forward, sliding an arm over her shoulder. "Why don't we go out to the greenhouse – where it's quiet and talk."

Kate looked over at Tyler and Ryan again. Ryan had missed his shot and was now looking over at Reid. Tyler's attention was there too.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Josie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" Reid pulled his arm away and crossed it over his other one.

"Be–be-because I don't trust you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Reid's face twisted. "What do you think I'm going to do? My grandma is in the kitchen. My mom is upstairs sleeping and my dad will be home any minute."

"I-I," Josie stuttered.

"Come on Josie. Show the birthday boy some love," Ryan said wiggling his eyebrows.

Josie froze for a minute and looked at Reid. "It's your birthday."

"Yes. And you're not being very nice to me." Reid looked up at her with an over-emphasized sad face.

"Is it really his birthday?" Josie asked the pair of boys at the pool table.

They nodded but Josie didn't seem convinced. Kate tried to read their expressions as well, but it was hard to tell whether they were serious or not.

"You think I would lie about that." Reid's sad face softened, making it seem almost genuine. "Let's go upstairs and talk to Grandma." He got out of the chair and headed for the stairs. The blonde looked over his shoulder at Josie, "Coming?" he asked.

She saw the panic on Josie's face. "Sure," Kate replied stepping forward, even though she knew Reid's comment wasn't directed at her. He disappeared up the steps and Kate trailed behind him, waving for Josie to follow her.

The brunette hesitated but then Kate heard her footsteps on the stairs. Following Reid back through the house, Kate was amazed at the amount of natural light that flooded the first floor. She wondered what it would be like to watch a sunrise through those giant glass walls.

They approached the kitchen. Reid made it to the counter first. He stuck his finger in one of the bowls, scooped something out and licked it off.

His grandmother swatted him with a dishtowel. "I know you haven't washed those hands!" she scolded but then she handed him a wooden spoon covered in icing. Reid ran his tongue straight up the middle. Kate saw his eyes dart to where Josie was standing a few feet away.

"Is my _birthday_ cake ready yet?" Reid asked, giving Josie a look.

"Be patient," his grandmother replied. "You're not touching it until after supper." _Wow_, Kate thought to herself. She had no idea Reid's birthday was three days after Caleb's.

Then Grandma handed Kate a small teaspoon with icing on it and held out another one for Josie.

"Thank you." Kate licked the sweet butter-cream topping. "This is delicious," she told Reid's grandmother.

"This is very good. Thank you." Josie added.

"Secret family recipe," the woman in the apron winked at them. "Now go back downstairs and play," she shooed them out of the kitchen. "Supper won't be ready for awhile yet."

As they walked back toward the basement, Kate caught sight of the piano again. "Do you play?" she asked Reid.

"My mom plays," Reid told her. "She tries to teach me but I keep telling her I'm not gay." Before Kate could comment that not every man who plays piano is homosexual, Reid had already lost interest in talking to her and was focused on Josie. "Anything you want to say to me?" he asked, glaring at the shy girl.

Josie looked over at him. "Happy Birthday, Reid."

"Thank you," Reid put his arms around Josie and hugged her. Over Josie's shoulder he mouthed "Go downstairs" to Kate, who obligingly left the couple alone.

"Want to see the greenhouse?" she heard Reid ask Josie as she trotted back down the stairs.

Tyler and Ryan were still playing pool.

"Hey!" she swatted Tyler. "Why didn't you mention today was Reid's birthday?"

Ryan set down his stick and looked at Tyler. "You didn't tell her?"

"I-I didn't want you to feel obligated to get him a present or a card or feel weird about coming because you didn't have a gift or …," Tyler rambled.

"No wonder everyone thinks you're a homo, Tyler. You think like a girl," Ryan laughed and resumed playing. "Besides," Bael continued. "We all know that Reid only wants one thing for his birthday."

"What's that?" Kate asked, thinking naively.

"I'll give you a hint." Ryan shot and sank another ball. "It rhymes with hex."

"Oh," Kate folded her arms across her chest.

"Speaking of that," Tyler glanced over to the steps. "Where's Reid and Josie?"

"He's showing her the greenhouse, I think." Kate stepped back to let Ryan have her spot.

Ryan and Tyler exchanged looks. Then Tyler scratched his head. "The greenhouse? Seriously?"

"He adjusted the thermostat so it will be nice and warm when they're naked. Plus he thinks all the flowers will make it romantic," Ryan shook his head, as though he didn't understand Reid's logic.

"Wait a minute," Kate interrupted as her brain was about to go into overload. "Does Reid expect Josie to have sex with him in the greenhouse, like right now?"

"Yup," Ryan replied making another shot.

"That's insane!" Kate's fingers pressed against her temples.

"I know," Tyler sighed. "Everyone knows girls like their first time in a candlelit bedroom."

"Is that true?" Ryan looked over at Kate for confirmation.

"I don't know." Kate's arms crossed over her body. Why did these conversations always come back to sex? Why couldn't they talk about playing pool? Or that weird pink cat cartoon? Even talking about school would be less awkward.

When Ryan missed, Tyler stepped up to the pool table. "Well, how was your first time?" he asked lining up his shot.

Kate's jaw clenched as she swallowed hard. When she and Kira talked that night, Kate had no problem telling her roommate she was a virgin. So why, standing here with Tyler Simms and Ryan Bael, was she suddenly insecure about her lack of experience. Being a virgin was something to be proud of, not embarrassed by.

Mustering all her confidence and telling herself to be strong. She let her arms relax, one arm flattening against her body. Holding the elbow of her left arm in her right hand, she commented to the boys, "I'll let you know when it happens."

Tyler stopped his shot and looked over at her. Ryan's head cocked sideways.

The room was silent except for a distinct ring tone. Kate grabbed her bag which was right beside her and took out her phone. Her caller ID read: POGUE

"Hi," she answered the phone quickly, hoping to save herself from the questions and comments that were a second away from being vocalized by the boys at the pool table.

"Can you hear me okay?" came Pogue's crackly reply.

"You're breaking up a little," Kate told him as she heard her own voice echo through the connection.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm on a cordless phone."

"A cordless phone?" Kate repeated. Did people still have those things?

"I can't get a cell signal out here," he continued. "So I have to use the house phone. Which hasn't been upgraded since 1997. It's got glow-in-the-dark buttons. I think my dad got it at a flea market or something."

Kate laughed at such a random piece of information.

"He loves those places. One time he bought this fake marble pelican statue for eight dollars. The thing was probably five feet tall. When he brought it home my mom wouldn't let him bring it in the house. That night when she went to bed, I helped him sneak it into the kitchen. The next morning I woke up to her screaming. We didn't know it at the time but apparently my mom is terrified of pelicans."

"Pelicans?" Kate interrupted. She'd heard of a lot of different phobias but never pelicans.

"Yeah, something like when she was a kid they used to tell her not to wander off 'cause a pelican was gonna come scoop her up and take her away."

"That's crazy."

Pogue laughed and Kate imagined his smile as he ran a hand through his silky hair. For the first time Pogue talked to her. Really talked to her as in he dominated the conversation. It was almost a monologue the way he relayed stories bouncing from one topic to another. One second he was talking about a documentary he saw on public television and the next second he'd fast forwarded to the time he ate an entire pound of bacon.

When he started talking about a road trip he'd taken with his brothers to North Dakota, Kate had to interrupt again.

"You have brothers?" Kate asked, hoping to slow him down and get some basic information about his family.

"Brody and Daman," Pogue replied. "Technically they're my half-brothers. My mom's first marriage didn't exactly work out."

"Oh wow." Kate didn't expect to hear that Mrs. Parry was a divorcee. With the stories she'd heard about Pogue's father, she couldn;t help but wonder if Wayne Parry was the reason the marriage broke up.

"But they moved out a long time ago so I don't get to hang out with much anymore. But we skype a couple times a month, which is cool."

"That does sound cool," Kate replied.

"I have twin sisters too," Pogue continued. "Shelby and Haley. They're four."

"Four? I bet they're adorable." Kate tried to imagine what they might look like. "Are they identical?" she asked.

"Unfortunately," Pogue groaned. "They're just starting to realize that most people can't tell them apart, so lately they've been pretending that they're the other one. It's annoying."

"Can you tell them apart?"

"Definitely. Reid and Tyler can too. Well, most of the time. But Caleb can't. He gets so frustrated too. It's hilarious." Then Pogue paused for a minute. "It'll be cool to see if you can tell them apart."

"I don't know. But it will be nice to meet them." Kate felt herself blushing. Was it too soon to imagine herself knowing Pogue's family?

The conversation began to lull. Kate realized they'd been on the phone almost an hour now. She noted that Tyler and Ryan were completely invested in their game. She also noticed that Reid and Josie had not returned from the greenhouse yet.

"Hold on a sec," Pogue said. Kate heard him yelling to his father; something about the woodpile. When he came back on the line, he apologized for having to go but he had to finish his chores. He promised to call her back later that night. They said their goodbyes and Kate hung up the phone.

She sat there, quietly, thinking about everything Pogue had said. He was so different on the phone than in person. He was full of funny stories, talking about anything and everything. Kate only hoped he was as animated on their date this weekend.

"Who's hungry?" a man's voice called down the stairs.

"Dinner!" Ryan and Tyler chorused, dropping their pool sticks and racing to the steps. Kate followed behind. As soon as she hit the first floor she smelled home-made cooking.

There were ten place settings at the table, three pitchers of beverages, a giant pan of macaroni and cheese, a tray full of fried chicken and a basket full of thick biscuits. No vegetables of any kind or anything remotely healthy was in sight. Reid had the best Grandma in the world.

Kate sat next to Tyler. Ryan sat at the other end of the table by the biscuits. He'd reached in and grabbed one when Grandma swatted him with a dishtowel. "Hands," she ordered. Ryan obediently got up from the table and went into the kitchen to wash up. "You too," Grandma looked Kate's way. She and Tyler both went into the kitchen and took their place in line for the sinks.

On the counter sat Reid's triple layer birthday cake. Sweet butter cream icing topped with chunks of chocolate and "Happy 17th Birthday Reid" written in chocolate syrup. It looked _soooo_ yummy.

As Kate was washing her hands, she saw Mr. Garwin helping a woman down the stairs from the second floor. As far as Kate could tell she was beautiful. Her long blonde wavy hair hung almost to her waist. She wore a floor length caramel-colored skirt with overlapping tiered panels. With each step she took Kate could see her bare feet. Her shirt was a tye-dyed sand and sea shaded hoodie. Though she seemed to be thin everywhere else, Kate noticed her distended midsection immediately.

"Aunt Meredith, you don't look too good." Ryan commented as he buttered a third biscuit.

Kate's gaze shot his way. _Aunt Meredith? Were Ryan and Reid – cousins?_

"I'm fine, Ryan." Meredith smiled. "Let's all have a nice dinner."

Kate watched Meredith's expressions closely. She wasn't sure what was wrong but Meredith seemed to be uncomfortable. Even as she sat down at the table, she didn't reach for anything to eat or drink – which Kate thought odd, because weren't pregnant women supposed to eat a lot?

Mr. Garwin sat at the far end of the table, next to Meredith. "Where is Reid?" he asked aloud.

"He's in the basement," Grandma replied.

Mr. Garwin got up from his chair. "I'll get him." As he walked across the room Ryan and Tyler exchanged a look. Grandma came over and leaned down between Kate and Tyler.

"He's in the greenhouse with that girl. Go get him," she whispered in Tyler's ear.

Tyler stood up and excused himself. Kate watched him dash past the basement entrance and down the hall. She stayed at the table, watching Ryan load his plate full of food. Meredith sat in her chair, hands resting on her swollen belly. She had her eyes closed and it looking like she was doing some of that yoga breathing that Kira did each morning.

"Help yourself, honey." Grandma said to Kate as she sat down beside Meredith. "How far apart are they?" she asked.

"About two minutes now," Meredith replied, exhaling hard.

Kate stopped mid-scoop of macaroni and cheese. OMG! _Was Reid's mom in labor?_

"You should have Joe take you to the hospital now," Grandma informed her.

"Reid will be upset if I'm not here for his birthday dinner."

"Reid will get over it," Grandma poured a glass of iced tea for herself. "You need to worry about yourself and that baby."

"He's not in the basement," Mr. Garwin said as he approached the table. "Does anyone know where he is?" That question was directed at Ryan Bael. Ryan shrugged and shoved an entire biscuit in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer.

"And where did Tyler go?" Mr. Garwin looked at the empty chair beside Kate. Kate sank into her chair. She didn't want to lie to Mr. Garwin but she didn't want to get Reid in trouble either. To buy some time, Kate reached for a pitcher to pour herself a drink.

"Someone at this table knows where Reid and Tyler are." Joseph Garwin had this way of looking at you and almost compelling you to answer. Had Kate not had the glass to her mouth when their eyes met, she knew she would have talked. Luckily, Mr. Garwin focused primarily on Ryan.

"I…I don't know, Uncle Joe," Ryan stammered unconvincingly.

"Ryan…"

"He's not doing anything…illegal. I swear."

Kate was beginning to feel for Ryan. What an awful position to be in. Fortunately before things got any worse, Tyler came back into the house carrying a potted plant.

"Where did you go?" Mr. Garwin asked.

"Grandma asked me to get some more flowers," Tyler replied holding out the flower pot as proof. "Oh, and Reid's outside."

Turning to look through the large glass walls, Kate saw Reid and Josie in the distance. It looked like they were arguing about something. Kate couldn't see but it looked like Reid held up something and Josie tried to grab it. Then Reid was running toward the house. Josie ran a few steps behind him but then stopped and went back to her car.

Reid came through the front door, looking a little disheveled. His hair was messy, his belt wasn't buttoned and Kate hated the fact that she even noticed his zipper was down. In his fist was a set of car keys.

"Finally!" Reid threw his hands up as he sat at the far end of the table by Tyler. He reached for a piece of chicken and Grandma immediately slapped his hand with her dishrag.

"Hands," she scolded.

"Yeah," Ryan snorted eating another biscuit as Reid went into the kitchen.

""cause who knows where his hands have been," Tyler whispered to Kate, who cringed at the thought.

When everyone was seated, the plates of food were passed around and Kate took a generous share of everything. It was amazing that she had room for anything after eating that giant stromboli for lunch.

"Who are we missing?" Grandma asked looking at the three empty place settings.

"Wayne took Pogue to the Lakehouse," Mr. Garwin answered.

"Everything okay?" Grandma looked worried.

"It's nothing they can't handle."

"And where's Caleb?" Grandma looked at the other empty seat.

"His girlfriend is having a…a family emergency," Tyler replied.

"Since when does Caleb have a girlfriend?" Grandma frowned. "So where is the other girl?" she leaned forward. "She's not still outside, is she?"

"She doesn't want to eat with us," Reid mumbled through a mouthful of chicken. Kate could tell he really wasn't happy about that.

"Want me to talk to her?" Kate offered.

"Don't bother," Reid tore the skin off his chicken and shoved it in his mouth. From the opposite end of the table Kate heard a 'oh no'.

Everyone turned to look at Meredith, who was fussing with her skirt.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Garwin asked her.

"Everything's fine," she insisted in that-it's-not-really-but-I'm going-to tell-you-it-is tone. "Excuse me," she pushed her chair back and swung her legs to side. Pushing down on the table she stood up, about halfway. She was doubled over as she tried to walk across the floor. Mr. Garwin got to his feet to help her.

"I think she spilled something," Ryan commented as he looked at the floor.

Grandma leaned back and looked down on the floor. Then she ran her hand along the padded seat where Meredith had been sitting. Angrily, she stood up and yelled across the room to Mr. Garwin. "Take her to the hospital right now!"

"I'm fine," Meredith insisted.

"Meredith." Mr. Garwin looked at his wife's skirt. There was a large wet spot near her butt. "How long have you been having contractions?"

Meredith answered softly and Kate didn't hear what she said. Whatever it was, made Joe smile sadly and hug her tight. "Time for cake," he announced.

"But I'm not done…," Reid started to protest but none of the adults listened. Grandma got up and went into the kitchen. Mr. Garwin joined her.

Kate was able to get a couple more bites of macaroni and cheese before Grandma took Reid's plate out from under him. Mr. Garwin set the cake down in its place and lit the candles.

"What the hell?' Reid complained. "So she's having contractions. Big deal. She's not due for two more weeks. It's a false alarm…"

Tyler took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a couple pictures.

"We sing on three. Ready? One, two, three. Happy Birthday to you," Grandma led the serenade. Kate smiled and sang along with Ryan and Tyler. They were worse than tone deaf. Reid plugged his ears halfway through and Tyler took a picture of that.

"Make a wish, Reid."

The birthday boy blew out his candles all at once. Kate cheered a long with everyone. Then the cake went back in the kitchen and Mr. Garwin ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Garwin were getting ready to leave for the hospital. Meredith told Reid she loved him and kissed the top of his head. He didn't acknowledge her words at all. Kate could see how hurt she was. Mr. Garwin noticed too. His last words to his son were, "We'll discuss this later, Reid."

Once they were gone, everyone at the table reached for their cell phones. Tyler called his mother. Ryan called his mother. Grandma was making calls too. They were all so busy with their phones that only Kate noticed the sullen look on Reid's face.

He chewed slowly and swallowed. Then pushed his plate away and got up from the table. Kate watched him disappear down the hallway that led to the basement. She looked at Tyler and pointed to Reid's empty seat. Tyler nodded and pointed to the basement. Kate took that to mean she should follow him.

She took one more bite of macaroni (which was better than awesome) and walked slowly, thinking of what she could say to cheer him up. It would help if she knew why he was so upset in the first place. As she neared the steps she heard a low rumble. Rushing down the stairs, she found Reid standing in front of the shelves – which were now totally empty. All the contents were scattered all over the floor.

"Reid, are you okay?" Kate asked. Clearly Reid wasn't okay if he was trashing his game room. And he'd done it so quickly, in maybe a minute or two at most.

He spun around in surprise and stared at her. "Go back upstairs," he said angrily. "I want to be alone."

There was something about his actions that bothered Kate but she didn't know him well enough to interfere. So she did as he asked and went back upstairs. Everyone was still on the phone and as Kate passed by the glass window, she caught sight of Josie sitting next to one of the coi ponds. Going over to the table, Kate grabbed Josie's keys and walked outside to give them to her.

As she got closer she could see the tear streaks on Josie's face. "Are you okay?" Kate asked her. Josie nodded yes and hung her head. "Here's your keys," she said holding them out.

"Thanks," Josie took the keys and started back to her car.

"You know, I'm not sure what's going on with you and Reid," Kate said as the brunette walked away. "But he's really upset right now and I think maybe you should talk to him."

The car door slammed shut and the engine started. As Josie drove away, Kate was starting to second guess herself. Making friends had never been this hard before. Why were the people here so different than back home? The more she thought about it, the clearer it became.

Maybe it wasn't them.

Maybe the problem was… _her_?

But how could she find out if she was saying and doing the wrong things? She couldn't ask Pogue. She didn't want to ask Tyler, considering his close friendship with Pogue. Who else did she know? Kira? Hell no. Maybe one of the girls in her hall? The same girls who barely talked to her. Definitely not the best choice.

Then she suddenly remembered that she did have one other option. Why she didn't think of it sooner was a mystery.

When she got back to school, she was going to give Matt Hodges a call.

-o-

* * *

I'm interested on hearing feedback regarding Reid being the second oldest Son. I know the general consensus is that Pogue is next to Ascend... so feel free to share your thoughts : )

PS -I'd also like to mention that Brody, Daman, Shelby and Haley are the names of Taylor Kitsch's real-life siblings.


	38. Chapter 38

WEDNESDAY PART III

Kate walked down the corridor of the dorm's second floor looking for room 211.

The room was exactly where it was supposed to be, on the odd side of the hallway between 209 and 213. Kate shifted the armload of items she carried so she could knock on the door. A chubby girl with bleached blonde hair answered a moment later.

"Hi," Kate smiled at her. "Is Josie here?"

"No," the girl replied.

"Oh, well uh," Kate juggled the items in her hand. "Can I leave these here for her?" Kate held out Josie's back pack and a tin filled with a large piece of Reid's birthday cake.

The roommate took the tin first, "What's this?" she opened it, as though it was hers. "Oooooh," her eyes lit up. "Cake!"

"That's for Josie," Kate repeated.

"I'll make sure she gets it."

"And this too," Kate pushed the backpack toward the girl, but she was too preoccupied with the cake.

"Josie's at the library," the girl absently replied as she dipped her fingers into the tin, dangerously close to the icing. "And I'm sure she would appreciate if you returned that to her directly," she continued, bringing the tin up to her face and smelling the cake. "She's very protective of her schoolwork."

"Okay," Kate reached out for the tin. "I'll take this with me too."

"You can leave this here," the girl's grasp tightened.

Kate didn't want to say it out loud but she was certain that once the cake left her sight it would disappear forever. Reid hadn't said much (he didn't come up from the basement until she and Tyler were leaving) but he did ask Kate to make sure that Josie got a piece of his birthday cake. While he didn't actually voice it, Kate got the feeling that this was his way of apologizing.

"I'll take it with me," Kate yanked hard on the tin but the girl wasn't giving it up without a fight.

"You can't have food in the library," she argued.

"Then I'll give it to her somewhere else," Kate growled as she ripped the tin away from the greedy roommate. "Lid please," Kate asked sternly. The girl hesitated then threw it back at her before slamming the door in Kate's face.

Kate laughed to herself as she bent down to retrieve the lid from the floor. She could hardly believe the nerve that these people had. Everyone was so…_mean_. There had to be nice people here somewhere. Right?

Picking everything back up, she made her way over to the library. She paused for a minute outside the building and opened Josie's backpack. Nestling the tin safely inside (she didn't want to get caught with food – again) she closed the zipper and held the bag carefully beside her as she walked into the library.

It was nearly eight and the crowd was thinning. Kate made her way to the tables in the back. Sure enough, there sat Josie amidst a rainbow of highlighters, folders and notebooks. She was scribbling hard on a yellow notepad.

"Hey Josie," Kate whispered, sliding into the seat across from her. "You left your stuff at Reid's."

Josie immediately stopped writing and flipped over the notepad so Kate couldn't see what she'd been working on, which Kate found a little intriguing. Was she writing to Reid?

"Thanks," Josie reached for her backpack, sliding it across the table. It started to tip and Kate immediately moved to catch it.

"There's a piece of Reid's birthday cake inside," Kate kept her voice extra-low. "He feels bad about what happened today and wanted you to know he was sorry."

Josie's eyes slanted with scrutiny. "He's not sorry."

"How can you…," Kate began.

"He thinks he _deserves_ it. That he's _entitled_ to it. And he's not." Josie unzipped her bag and took out the tin pushing it back across the table to Kate. "I don't want it. I don't want anything that has to do with _him_. I already have a boyfriend…." Tears began to spill down Josie's cheeks but Kate couldn't bring herself to offer any comfort. In fact it was hard to do more than stare.

_She has a boyfriend?_

Kate had always found it difficult to stay out of people's love lives, especially when she came across situations like this. She felt bad for the poor guy Josie was with because, well, if she was cheating on him – then it would end one of two ways. Either 1. He wasn't that into her and wouldn't really care or 2. He did like her and would end up getting hurt. Kate had a feeling in Josie's particular case she was dealing with option 2. Josie didn't seem like the kind of girl to be involved in a superficial relationship.

"You need to break up with your boyfriend and work things out with Reid," Kate advised Josie. "I'm sure that if you two talked…"

"I'm not breaking up with Derek," Josie outright refused.

"But you and Reid…"

"There is no 'me and Reid'." Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Josie looked at Kate sadly. "He's doesn't believe in monogamy."

"_Josie_," Kate's voice softened. "Maybe Reid isn't exactly boyfriend material right now but he obviously likes you…"

"He likes a lot of girls…"

"I didn't see any of them at his house today." Kate folded her arms. She hated to side with Reid – who, let's be honest, made his share of mistakes today – but… "Look, it was his birthday and if all he wanted was to have sex, why wouldn't he have invited some slutty girls over …"

"He didn't want _them_," Josie sighed in exasperation. "He wanted…," there was a pause as her eyes darted around them. "He wanted, well, _you know_."

"No, I don't know." Kate's brow furrowed. When Ryan said that Reid wanted sex for his birthday, Tyler didn't say otherwise. The dark skinned girl was starting to feel a little stupid. Was there something obvious she was missing?

Josie's body slumped and she gave Kate a trying look.

"Really. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Josie took a deep breath and slowly continued. "I've never….and he…he wanted…_that._"

It took a Kate nearly a minute to put it all together. Reid didn't want to have sex with just anyone. He wanted to have sex with a virgin… and Josie just happened to have the right qualifications.

But that couldn't be right? Could it? She hated to think anyone could be that shallow. And it really bothered her that Pogue was so close with Reid. Guilt by association. But Pogue was different. He _had _to be. Kate Tunney would not let herself fall for someone who was like that.

And then she caught herself.

Here in the middle trying to help Josie with her Reid Garwin dilemma – she'd somehow turned the whole thing upside down and made it about Pogue. How could she expect to make friends if she was so self-centered? She never used to be this way. It had to be the Spenser effect.

Dear Lord – The Spenser Effect!

She would not let herself become one of them.

Getting out of her seat she hurried to the other side of the table and sat in the seat beside Josie. Wrapping her arms around the girl, she gave her a big hug.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Josie stiffened beneath the embrace.

"I'm sorry that Reid is such an ass," Kate explained, letting go of the shell-shocked brunette. "You definitely deserve better."

Josie nodded in agreement.

Picking up the tin from the table Kate gave Josie a small smile, "I'll throw this in the trash." She began to get from the chair, when a tentative hand reached out to stop her.

"It would be wasteful. To...To. Not eat it."

Kate saw a flicker of something in her eyes.

"Grandma spent a lot of time making it," Josie continued. "And the icing was quite good."

"The cake is even better than the icing." Kate made sure her back was turned to the librarian as she silently opened the lid, showing the tin's contents to Josie.

"Are those chocolate chips?" Josie asked.

"Made from Grandma's home made chocolate."

"She makes her own chocolate?"

"That's what Tyler told me."

"Is it good?"

"It's unbelievably good."

The two girls smiled at each other. As Josie gathered her belongings, Kate returned the tin back to the backpack. They left the library and made their way to the dining hall, where Josie showed Kate how to sneak in after hours. They stole (though Kate would argue with the pricey tuition her parents had more than paid for it) some plastic forks, napkins and two pints of milk. Josie led the way around the walking trail to a picnic area with some tables. It was nearly dark out but there still enough light to eat and talk.

It was while they shared the oversize slice of Reid Garwin's 17th birthday cake that Josie finally relaxed and opened up, well, a little anyway.

She'd been at Spenser since freshman year and hated every minute of it. She looked into transferring but Spenser Academy had the best Ivy League acceptance percentage and Josie planned on attending Harvard.

_Finally,_ Kate thought to herself. _We have something in common._

They talked about Harvard for awhile. Josie had been to the campus several times meeting up with her Mentor. That was one of the many unique things about Spenser Academy. There were so many alumni who attended Harvard that students were paired with those individuals as Mentors. The Mentors' function was to be a support system for students trying to navigate the rough road to a Harvard acceptance letter and then follow them in their Harvard journey. Kate remembered how impressed her father had been when they'd toured Spenser and some of the Mentor/Mentee pairs had spoken about how their connection had grown into a friendship on the professional level.

"Networking," her father had told her. "It's not always about what you know, it's who you know."

Josie had already spoken with a few of the Deans and professors and planned on taking some of the Elite classes in her senior year. The Elite courses were another distinguishing feature that Spenser offered to seniors who showed 'superior aptitude.' Harvard professors would come to Spenser and teach select courses for college credit. These classes were in addition to the normal senior year course load. It was asking a lot of students but this was a chance to do something beyond the common AP level classes offered at pretty much every high school. It was an opportunity to impress a Harvard professor. And Josie was right. No other private school in the country offered that.

The cake was gone but their conversation continued. Josie admitted she had no friends, except Derek and his roommate Theodore. On the topic of roommates, she was on her ninth. The blonde Kate met was Nevaeh aka "The Backstabber". Josie hadn't wanted to room with her, or anyone else for that matter but her parents refused to pay the extra cost for a single room.

Kate wished they could have talked longer but it was nearly curfew. Josie made sure that they were both promptly back at the dorms by 9pm. Kate left Josie at the second floor and continued up the stairs to her floor, sighing as she thought about dealing with Kira Snider. It wasn't hard to understand why Josie had changed roommates so many times.

There wasn't a note on the door but Kate knocked loudly as she put her key in the lock. It was part of "The Privacy Talk" she and Kira had the other night.

Tonight Aaron wasn't there and Kira was busily typing on her laptop. Kate ignored the red head and collected her things for the shower while mentally planning the rest of her night. There was studying and homework that still needed to be done, since she hadn't even opened her books at Reid's house. She had to call Jess to relay the news about taking to Pogue on the phone. She wanted to call Matt Hodges and she should call home too. Tonight was shaping up to be a late night.

After a brief (cold) shower – damn the lack of hot water! – She called Matt Hodges figuring that conversation wouldn't be as long as with Jessica. When Matt's voicemail picked up, Kate couldn't help smiling.  
_  
__He winds up again and we've got…Strike Two.  
Another fastball. Right down the middle.  
Bottom of the ninth. Two outs.  
The State Championship is on the line  
Spenser leads Cathedral 1-0  
Batter takes a step back. He's mulling it over.  
Coaches are signaling.  
Pitcher's looking to third for a possible steal.  
Batter steps back in…Here's the pitch  
And it's bunted!  
__Bunted down the third base line, the suicide squeeze in on!  
Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close,  
here's the throw, there's the play at the plate,  
I think he's gonna make it!  
Wait! Wait!  
He's OUT! OUT AT HOME PLATE!_

_SPENSER WINS!  
Spenser Academy takes home their third consecutive State Championship!_

_BEEP_

"Uh Hi Matt," Kate had been caught up in the play by play excitement. "It's Kate. Tunney. That was a cool voicemail greeting. Congratulations on the State Championship. I had a couple things to ask you. Nothing urgent. Give me a call back. You have my number."

Kira stopped typing and looked over at Kate. "Why are you calling Matt Hodges?"

"What happened to _privacy?_" Kate retorted. She was tired of Kira's do-as-I-say-not-as-I-do attitude.

"Well, if you're going to make phone calls _inches_ away from me…."

"Whatever," Kate took her phone into the bathroom. She called Jessica needing to talk to her now more than ever. When Jessica answered, Kate reached over and turned on the faucet letting the water run. She was not taking any chances that Kira might overhear this conversation. Then again, Kira probably had her ear against the other side of the bathroom door.

Lights out on school nights was 10pm. The hallway lights dimmed accordingly and Kate got off the phone in order to do her homework. Sitting at her desk with the study light on she began to sort through her assignments, deciding which to do first.

"It's lights out," Kira snapped from her bed.

"I _know_." Kate was trying hard to keep herself from getting up and slapping Kira.

"But your light is still on."

"I have to finish my homework. Don't you have a sleep mask?"

"My mask doesn't block out light from 200 watt bulbs."

"This is not…," Kate cut herself off. She wasn't going to do this. Lower herself to Kira's petty little level. "Fine. I'll turn it off."

"Thank you," Kira chirped smugly.

Clicking the switch, Kate sat there in the dark. There was no way she could do her homework like this. But where else was there to go? The common room would be locked. She couldn't leave the dorm without parental permission unless she snuck out but that wasn't happening.

There was only one place left.

Laying a few towels down on the floor for protection against the cold, hard tile, Kate spread out her books across the bathroom floor. Her laptop was plugged into the wall outlet and sat beside her as she leaned back against the door, reading her language assignment.

It was after midnight when her phone began vibrating.

_**From Tyler**_

BOY. TOBIAS JOSEPH GARWIN. PIX 2 FOLLOW.

Kate looked at the display. _Tobias?_ What a name.

She returned to her calculus review and was able to complete a few problems before the phone vibrated again. **POGUE.**

"Hi," she answered, keeping her voice low.

"Oh, Hey..uh, I, uh, didn't think you'd answer this late…I-I was gonna leave a message…"

"I'm still up. Homework."

"Yeah. It only gets worse."

"Thanks for the optimism."

"Welcome."

"You were going to leave me a message?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard you were at Reid's today and um, Tyler's mom called us to let us know that Reid is officially a big brother. I figured you'd probably want to know."

"Yeah. Tyler sent out a text…that you probably didn't get…"

"No. No cell service out here. What did his text say?"

"Not much. Boy. Tobias Joseph Garwin. Pics to follow."

"Did Tyler mention that he was born at 11:54pm?"

"No! That means he and Reid have the same birthday."

"Yeah."

"That's too wild. What are the chances of that happening?"

"Dunno. But they're going to be on the morning news because of it."

"_Really?_ That's so cool!"

"When my sisters were born, they made the news too. They were Dr. White's 1000th set of twins."

"WOW."

"Yeah, he retired right after that…"

Pogue continued to talk and talk and talk and not that Kate didn't want to talk to him but it was getting close to 1am and she still had homework to finish and well, hopefully get some sleep too.

At half past one, Pogue was still talking. That boy did love to talk on the phone. Kate waited until he finished the story about the time his brothers pulled a snapping turtle out of the creek, kept it in the bathtub and fed it hot dogs for almost for a week before his mom found out about it, before gracefully ending their conversation. Pogue apologized for keeping her up so late and assured her that when he called tomorrow – which was really later today it would be a 'whole lot earlier'.

Kate hung up and as she was about to put the phone down, she noticed Tyler had sent her pictures. A handful of standard issue new baby photos, Kate scrolled through them before stopping at the last one. Sound asleep he looked so peaceful and serene. The shot showed his little blue knit cap with the name TOBY embroidered across the fold.

_Toby._ Kate thought to herself. That was so much better than Tobias. Actually when she thought about it, that name suited him perfectly.

* * *

Short. I know. Sorry. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Next chapter is Thursday/Kate's dinner at Tyler's house. Is there a little something between them?


	39. Chapter 39

My deepest apologizes to everyone for the months of waiting for an update. Gemma.

* * *

THURSDAY I

From the moment Kate awoke she knew it was not going to be a good day.

It was 5:10 am and Kira was angrily pounding on the door. Around two in the morning Kate swore she was only going to close her eyes for a second but apparently she'd fallen asleep, in the bathroom with the door locked.

Groggily she got to her feet, tripped over her homework (which was still scattered all over the floor) and managed to get the door unlocked as a cyclone of red hair swept past her to use the toilet. Kate attempted to pick up her belongings but Kira yelled at her to get out so she could pee in peace.

Barely half-awake, Kate didn't even see the cord to her laptop, until she tripped over it. She would have hit the ground, but Kira caught her just in time.

"Oh my God," Kate gasped, now much more alert. "Thank you."

"You can thank me by getting out before I pee myself," Kira kept hold of Kate as she firmly led her out the door before slamming it closed.

Kate sat on her bed, taking deep breaths to calm her racing pulse. She knew she should probably try to get a little more sleep before classes, but then she realized she hadn't finished her assignments. When Kira came out of the bathroom, Kate went in and collected all her things. Relocating to her desk, she organized her books as Kira laid out her yoga mat and began her daily meditation.

Exhausted Kate found herself having to read and then re-read sections of the text. But she pressed on, telling herself this was what Harvard would be like (but hopefully without Kira Snider as her roommate).

Kira's meditation lasted about an hour and then she continued on with her morning routine. This was Kate's first time seeing it, since she generally overslept. Kira checked and re-checked her assignments and packed her back pack. She checked messages on her e-mail, reminders on her phone and her planner. She took the uniform that she set out the previous night and looked it over (for who knows what) and then went into the bathroom to change and get ready. It was almost 7am when she reappeared, Kate was nearly finished her own assignments, and watched as Kira sat on her bed and literally watched her alarm clock until it read 7am. Her phone rang and Kira answered it mid way through the first ring.

Of course it was Aaron.

Kate didn't know who was more OCD at this point as Kira verbally went through their agenda for the day, which was so boring it made a sloth seem lively, or Aaron who seemed to have a million questions about the silliest details. When that exciting conversation was over, Kira took a few minutes to straighten her side of the room and select after school clothes. The she took her backpack and left the room, without saying anything.

Not that Kate needed to know where she was going, but a simple "See you in class," would have been nice. Why was Kira such a bitch?

Kate glanced at the clock, she had enough time to change and possibly get some coffee before first period. She packed up her things and got dressed. She brushed her hair and pulled it back in a quick ponytail. Getting her back pack and keys, she was almost out the door when she remembered she should charge her phone. Stepping back inside she looked at her nightstand, where she normally kept the phone but it wasn't there. Hastily she went through the items on her desk, looking for it. But it wasn't there either.

Crap. That was a brand new phone and her parents would _kill_ her if she lost it.

But she knew she couldn't have lost it. She just had it last night in the bathroom. She talked to Pogue and looked at the baby pictures Tyler had sent her. Walking back into the bathroom she looked around and all over, but it wasn't in there. Kate checked her backpack, wanting to make sure she didn't put it in there by mistake.

It wasn't there.

Kate's jaw set as she tried not to jump to conclusions but she was fairly certain the Kira Snider had her phone. However, she had no idea why Kira would take her phone. All she knew was that this violated the "privacy" code that she and Kira had discussed. Well, it wasn't a discussion really. Kira basically told Kate how things were going to be whether Kate liked it or not.

Furious, Kate did something she would never even dream about doing before she came here. Kate Tunney unplugged Kira's phone from the charger, shut it off and stuck it in her backpack before heading down to the dining hall.

Standing in the long line for coffee, Kate looked around for Kira but the red head was no where to be found. She knew she would see her in Practical Life Skills but was hoping to catch her before then.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO MORE COFFEE!" someone toward the front of the line shouted. Kate, along with several other students, leaned their heads to see what was happening. Kate couldn't see much, but she could hear bits of an explanation that Spenser's order went to a different school or went on a different truck. Bottom line was the dining hall had depleted its supply of coffee.

Kate sighed. She could have used a nice blast of caffeine this morning but she understood and wasn't going to make a fuss over something that the poor staff member had no control over. The majority of the students in line must have felt the same way as they walked away mumbling under their breath but a few students continued to cause a scene, demanding to speak to the manager or the Dean of Dining Services. This attracted the attention of the other students in the dining hall, who were now focused on the dilemma at the coffee station.

Quite frankly Kate didn't care to stick around so she walked to Ms. Betz's classroom where she was one of the first to arrive. She took a seat by herself, removing her class notes and a pen from her back pack. Yesterday they'd discussed food dyes. Kate hoped that today's topic was slightly more interesting.

The chair beside her slid out and a familiar face sat beside her. "So I thought about what you said," Josie spoke in hushed voice as she set her back pack next to her. "And I talked to Derek last night about…," she paused and glanced over at the other students in the room (who to Kate's knowledge weren't paying any attention to them).

"…cheating on him."

"You did what?" Kate whisper-shouted at the brunette beside her.

"I told him everything," Josie stared down at her hands.

"And…," Kate prompted as Josie went silent.

Josie rubbed her palms against the fabric of her skirt. "And…," she looked over at Kate and half-smiled. "I feel better about things."

"Well, that's good." Kate looked at Josie, expecting her to continue with Derek's reaction to the news but she didn't. Instead she picked up her pen, highlighter and began to title the next blank page of her notebook.

Kate was about to ask about the boyfriend's response but the flaming red hair of the enemy caught her attention. Lowering her head discreetly, Kate kept one eye on her roommate as Kira and two other girls entered the room gossiping about some girl and her nose job.

Her eyes followed Kira's every move until she sat down at the other table, never once glancing Kate's way. Kate was angry. Furious. How DARE she act like nothing was wrong! Kate clenched her jaw tightly. This time, Kira Snider messed with the wrong girl.

But there was nothing Kate could do about it now, in class. She had to wait to confront Kira. And she would wait, until the perfect opportunity arose. Until then she would act the part, like _she_ had nothing to hide either.

Turning to the girl beside her, Kate flipped her ponytail from in front of her shoulder to behind it. "Josie, I almost forgot to tell you. Reid's mom had the baby last night…," she began. She continued to relay what she knew about Toby until Ms. Betz began the day's lesson on soy.

S-O-Y. Kate jotted the three letters down on the blank page of her notebook as she diligently took notes until the bell rang. As she packed up her things, she was a little surprised to find Josie waiting for her.

"What's up?" Kate asked as she zipped her pack closed.

"I, uh," Josie fussed with the straps on her shoulders. "Wanted to say thanks," she said looking down at the floor. "..for yesterday."

"Don't mention it," Kate smiled warmly. "That's what friends are for."

"Friends?" Josie seemed baffled by Kate's statement.

"Definitely. Friends." Kate assured her. "So save me a seat at lunch today, okay?"

Josie smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Leaving the classroom they parted ways. Josie went to the science wing and Kate walked to her next class. She planned on asking Josie to fill in the blanks of her conversation with Derek and went through mental scenarios of how to approach Reid on Josie's behalf. It had her so distracted that she didn't bother to look over when someone sat beside her in Honors English.

"Ahem," the person next to her cleared her throat expectantly. Kate turned her head to the girl sitting beside her. Her medium length golden brown hair was pulled to the side in a stylish mermaid tail braid. She wore a simple brown cloth head band to hold the rest of her hair in place. On the front lapel of her blazer was one of those silly TAP pins, along with a few smaller pins that looked like they were merit awards. Her brown eyes had hints of gold in the center, an interesting characteristic that Kate hadn't ever seen before.

"Goldie Kamison," the girl extended her hand limply as though Kate should kiss it instead of shake it. Though on closer inspection, she may have held her hand that way to show off the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist.

"Kate Tunney," she replied placing her hand in Goldie's weak grasp, still eyeing up the bracelet. It was no fake that was for sure.

"Kira's roommate, right?"

"Yeah."

Goldie glanced quickly over her shoulder and then focused back on Kate. "So what do you think of _Kira_?"

There was something about the way Goldie said Kira's name that oozed of evil intentions. On any other day, Kate wouldn't have let herself sink to that level but the Spenser effect was getting harder to resist.

"She's _nice,_" Kate replied imitating Goldie's tone.

"Oh I think I like you," Goldie replied with a salacious smirk. "Why don't you sit with us today?"

Kate looked up at the back of the room where Aaron Abbott and Edison Montgomery were seated.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend._ Kate thought to herself as she gathered her things and followed Goldie to the last row. Goldie went in first and sat on the far side of Aaron. Kate took the end seat next to Edison, who grinned broadly, as he asked Kate a few poetry-related questions. Then much to his dismay, Aaron tapped his shoulder and said something to him. Edison frowned and said something back.

"Move. Now." Aaron picked up Edison's backpack and handed it to Goldie as the freshman reluctantly changed seats with her just as class was beginning.

Kate expected that Goldie would talk to her or something since they were now sitting next to each other. However, Goldie paid close attention to the lesson, jotting down excessive notes on their teacher's lecture. Glancing further down the row, she saw that Aaron was being just as studious. Edison on the other hand, didn't have a notebook or pen but appeared to be listening intently.

At the end of class, as Kate was packing up her things she noticed Goldie and Aaron whispering to each other. Ignoring them, she stepped out into the aisle and took a step forward.

"Kate. Wait up." Goldie slipped the strap of her satchel over her shoulder and joined Kate in the aisle. As Goldie began walking down the steps, Kate stayed beside her.

"The Homecoming Planning Committee is meeting after school today." Goldie paused to brush her braid back over her shoulder. "We'll be in the Student Activities Office. You should come."

Kate looked over at the girl beside her. She wasn't sure what she thought of Goldie yet but an opportunity to be on the Homecoming Planning Committee was something she definitely wanted to do. "I'll be there," she replied confidently.

"See you then," Goldie grinned at her. "Bye boys," she continued giving Aaron and Edison a quick wave before joining a pair of girls waiting for her.

As Kate walked, Aaron suddenly appeared next to her. "Bordy and I run a study group for Calculus," he said as they turned down the hall to their math class. "We're meeting in the library after dinner tonight to review for tomorrow's exam. You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks Aaron," Kate looked at him. She couldn't help wondering about the motive behind inviting her to study with him and his friends. The fact that she even thought that he had a motive was just another nail in the Spenser effect coffin. "I'll let you know."

"Kira won't be there," he continued. "She thinks Bordy is an ass, so she's studying with the almighty Paris."

Kate couldn't help smiling. She didn't really care for Paris either. As they approached Calculus, Bordy met them in the hallway.

"Hey Aaron."

"Bordy." Aaron gave him a nod.

"Hi Bordy," Kate said.

"So you're talking to us now," Bordy said looking past Aaron at Kate. "Well, Hallelujah!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Dude." Aaron elbowed him. Bordy sulked but kept his mouth closed. Kate wished that there was some way to explain her behavior, but there was two minutes before the bell and that just wasn't enough time. Maybe she would study with them tonight, if she was back from Tyler's house early.

Speaking of Tyler…

His seat was empty.

Caleb was there, flanked by Jordyn and Paris. On the other side of the room Kira was in her usual seat waiting for Aaron and Bordy. For a split second, Kate thought about sitting with them but the sight of Kira made her blood boil. She knew there was no way she could sit near her and think about anything beside Kira taking her phone.

Then she saw Josie, sitting in the very back corner of the room all alone. She was about to join her when she heard her name called.

"Kate!" Caleb waved her over to where he was seated. As she retraced her steps, she could _feel_ Kira's eyes on her.

"Hey Caleb," Kate smiled at him. "What's going on?"

"Study group today after school," Caleb looked over at Paris. "In the library, right?"

A resigned Paris nodded her head yes.

"Oh," Kate half-frowned. "I was going to go to the Homecoming Planning Committee meeting after school."

"That's too bad," Jordyn replied as she and Paris exchanged looks.

"Come by after the meeting," Caleb suggested. "I know I'll be here late. I have a lot of work to make up from yesterday."

"How is Ashley doing?" Kate asked.

"She's still really upset. They called the Min Pin Association and got the names of a few specialists. I think they're trying to get appointments for next week."

"I hope that it works out for them." _What the heck is the Min Pin Association?_ Kate thought to herself. Had she been alone with Caleb, she would have asked – but the eyes of Paris and Jordyn were on her, so she pretended that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Me too," Paris said, pretending to be sympathetic while keeping one eye on Kate, who held in her sigh. _Unlike you_, _I'm not trying to steal Caleb_.

Mr. Pitt entered the room and Kate went to the back and took a seat beside Josie. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked setting her bag down.

"Where's Tyler?" Josie inquired.

"I don't know," Kate shrugged. "Maybe he overslept. You never told me what Derek said when you told him about Reid," she lowered her voice as she changed the subject.

"He got angry," Josie kept her voice low.

"And…," Kate prompted again.

Josie looked at her blankly.

"Did you break up?"

Before Josie could answer, Mr. Pitt began class and Kate was called down to the front of the room to do an example on the board. Caught off guard, she got stuck halfway through the problem and so Mr. Pitt asked for a volunteer to assist her. Kate looked at Kira, whose hand was raised stiffly above her head. Aaron's hand was up and so was Bordy's. Kate swallowed the lump in her throat as Paris and Jordyn raised their hands too.

Almost every hand in the class was in the air. Kate looked back at the board. How could everyone in the class know the answer except her?

"Mr. Danvers."

Kate was relieved when Caleb came up to the board beside her. Taking the eraser in his hand, he corrected one number and finished the problem.

When Kate was allowed back to her seat, she took a second to think about her priorities. Maybe she should skip the Homecoming meeting to study…

After Calculus came World Geography and a surprise quiz. Kate had been so busy with her other classes, that she's slacked off a little in this one. She knew it would show on her score.

By lunchtime, she was feeling really down on herself. Maybe she wasn't as smart as she thought she was. Maybe she really didn't belong in a school like this. Just the thought of taking Elite courses on top of this workload made her want to cry.

Grabbing a tray, she automatically reached for a Vitamin water and a salad even though she wasn't the least bit hungry.

"You're putting this back," Tyler Simms cut in line and took the tray out of her hands.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked as he shoved the salad into the desert display and left the Vitamin water on the counter.

"Grandma packed us lunch today," he replied.

"Grandma?"

Kate let Tyler take her hand and lead them through the dining hall.

"You weren't in Calculus," she accused.

"I was at the hospital late," Tyler explained. "So my parents let me sleep in." They walked hand in hand across campus until they reached the parking lot. Once they got to his car Tyler let go of her to unlock the doors and Kate hopped up in the passenger seat. Tyler removed a bag containing four large foil tins.

"You don't mind leftovers do you?" He handed one to Kate.

"Fried chicken and mac and cheese!"

"Hey that one's mine," Caleb joked as he opened the passenger door and made a grab for Kate's tin.

"Get your own, Danvers." Kate shoved him away. Tyler laughed.

"Is that any way to treat the person who rescued you from the perils of Calculus?" Caleb pretended to be offended.

Kate broke off a dime-sized piece of crispy skin from her chicken. "For my hero." She held out the tiny offering which made Tyler laugh even harder.

When Caleb was seated in the backseat munching on his own lunch, Kate was starting to feel better. She listened to Tyler relay the story of last night's hospital adventure. The story began rather normally, with your typical going to the hospital to have a baby details. Then one of the nurses mentioned that Mrs. Garwin was allowed two people in the delivery room with her.

"I guess back when we were born," Tyler told the story, "they were only allowed to bring one person in with them so Meredith thought only Joe could come in with her. But then when she heard she could have two people, she wanted _Reid_ to be in there with her."

"Oh my God," Caleb choked on his lunch.

"I know," Tyler started laughing too.

"In middle school," Caleb interjected as he hastily swallowed. "We had to watch this DVD in health class about sexuality."

Kate bit her lip, not sure where this story was going.

"So it starts out with puberty and all the changes you go through…," Caleb continued. "And our particular DVD went through the entire reproductive cycle."

"Including childbirth," Tyler added.

Caleb started laughing. "As we're watching it, the room is deadly quiet. I don't even remember hearing anyone breathe. There's a woman in labor and they're showing, uh," he looked at Tyler for help.

"Dilating," Tyler chuckled. "She was like _this_ big down there." He made a circle by his thumbs and middle fingers together.

"It was nasty," Caleb cringed. "I could never be a doctor."

"Me neither." Tyler shuddered.

"We're all watching this woman and the camera starts to zoom in," Caleb recounted. "When all of a sudden we hear this BANG in the back of the room. We all turn around and there's Reid lying on the floor."

"He fainted!" Tyler exclaimed. "He fainted in health class!"

"Seriously?" Kate started laughing.

"If you ask him, he'll swear he was just sleeping and fell out of his chair," Caleb explained.

"But Reid can sleep standing up and not fall over," Tyler said.

"It's true," Caleb nodded. "I've seen him do it."

"That's impressive." Kate didn't think that was even possible.

"Not to mention he was wide awake two seconds before that," Tyler laughed. "So now, his mom wants him in the room with her and he starts freaking out."

Caleb started laughing. Kate smiled.

"He gets so bad, that Grandma has to give him some of her Valium to calm him down."

"Are you kidding me?" Caleb whooped. "Only Reid, man. Only Reid."

"Wait a minute," Kate laughed. "Reid's Grandma is on sedatives?"

"If you had to deal with Reid, Joe and Meredith on a daily basis you'd be on drugs too," Caleb punched Tyler. "Right, man?"

"I don't know how she does it," Tyler agreed. "I can barely handle Reid."

"Barely handle Reid?" Caleb laughed. "You're giving yourself way too much credit."

"Hey, I'm doing better than you did last year."

"Which is why it's the second week of school and he's suspended."

"Shut up, Caleb."

Kate began laughing. Tyler and Caleb were really funny together.

"So you roomed with Reid last year?" she asked.

"Me, Reid and Pogue were in a triple," Caleb explained.

"What about you?" Kate asked Tyler.

"His mommy drove him to school everyday," Caleb answered.

"Dude!" Tyler reached over the seat and attempted to smack Caleb, missing as his friend ducked out of the way. Kate continued to be amused as they continued to try to smack each other.

"So finish your story," Kate as she finished up the last bite of macaroni.

"Where was I?" Tyler took a last swat at Caleb.

"Grandma's Valium."

"When I got there with my parents, he was really out of it," Tyler continued. "I don't know how much she gave him but it messed him up good."

"Yeah, I got some of those texts he sent," Caleb said as he returned to his lunch.

Tyler took a bite of his chicken then continued while chewing. "Grandma goes in the delivery room instead which leaves me with Reid and Ryan and my parents. My mom is updating her Facebook page every two seconds and my dad is shaking down the vending machine in the waiting room to get free snacks."

Kate laughed with Caleb as she envisioned the scene.

"I know. I know." Tyler rolled his eyes. "While I'm trying to get him to stop – he's bribing me with Mallo Cups. I don't even know what the hell Mallo Cups are but apparently "they're a classic". Tyler's impression of his father left both Kate and Caleb near hysterics. "When I finally corral the old man, Ryan tells me that he went to pee and when he came out Reid was gone."

"Shoulda seen that one coming," Caleb jested.

"I wanted to leave then but I didn't have my car so I was stuck with my parents. Never doing that again," Tyler let out a deep sigh. "Anyway, even though my parents don't seem to care that Reid is stoned out of his mind and wandering around the hospital, I make Ryan help me look for him. So we're looking all over the maternity floor for Reid. It's after 11pm and most people are sleeping but dumb ass Ryan stands right next to the nurse's station and screams "Reid!" I was this close to punching him. The nurses make us leave and so we have to stay in the waiting room with my mom and dad – who are now fighting over the last pack of Mallo Cups."

Tyler paused to sip from his soda. "Stupid Mallo Cups."

"Well now you know what to get them for Christmas," Kate grinned.

"HaHa," Tyler pretended to laugh.

Caleb pulled out his phone. "What is Mallo Cup anyway?" he asked rhetorically. Kate saw him opening a search engine and typing it into the search box.

"Weren't you listening?" Kate joked. "It's a classic."

"Actually," Caleb read from his phone. "It's a cup-shaped candy consisting of a whipped marshmallowcreme center covered with chocolate."

"That sounds kinda good," Kate commented.

"It does sound good," Caleb agreed as he began typing on his phone. "Reid's still at the hospital right?"

"What are you doing?" Tyler looked over the seat at Caleb. "You're not going to send that….You just sent it. Oh my God," Tyler started laughing.

"What did he send?" Kate looked back and forth between the boys.

"I asked him to bring us some Mallo Cups," Caleb answered.

"But that's not how he worded it," Tyler laughed.

As Caleb waited for Reid's reply, Tyler continued the story, "We're waiting and waiting and then finally Grandma came out and told us all the good news. Everybody hugged each other," he stuck his tongue out and made a gagging sound. "Then Grandma noticed Reid wasn't there so I throw Ryan in front of the bus for losing him. Grandma gets out her phone and texts Reid. And texts him and texts him."

"Grandma is blowing up Reid's phone!" Caleb looked up from his phone, grinning. "I wish I could have seen that."

As Kate was listening to the story she caught sight of an extra tin in the backseat. For a spilt second her mind meandered away from the current topic as she wondered who it was for. Maybe Josie?

Josie!

JOSIE!

_OMG!_ Kate gasped. "I have to go," she told the boys. "I was supposed to meet Josie for lunch!" Hurriedly she began packing up her things. "I am so sorry," she told them as she opened her backpack, shifting things around to make room for her share of the leftovers.

"No problem," Tyler told her. "I'll see you after school."

"Actually, I'm going to the Homecoming meeting right after school," Kate told him.

"Then you're meeting us in the library to study, right?" Caleb gave her a knowing smile.

"Right," Kate nodded.

"So I'll meet up with you in the library," Tyler suggested.

"Yeah. We'll catch up then," Kate agreed as she left the Hummer. "See you later guys!" Shutting the door behind her Kate walked quickly back to the dining hall, feeling terribly guilty. Asking Josie to save her a seat and then standing her up – what was wrong with her? She _never_ did things like this. _Ever._ She owed Josie one heck of an apology.

When she got to the dining hall, Josie wasn't at her normal table. Kate looked all around but there was no sight of her. Figuring she missed her, Kate made her way over to the bathroom for a pit stop before chemistry. The line was long, out the door and beginning to turn down the hallway. Taking her place at the end of it, Kate noticed a familiar face a few feet away. He was tall and skinny. Ebony hair hung in his face as he rapidly twirled a pen across his fingers and back again.

"Hey Car Guy," Kate called out to him. Focused on his pen, he didn't react. "Hey Guy with the Pen," Kate changed her wording. This time he glanced her way.

"I saw you helping Melanie Higgins yesterday," she continued taking a step out of line. "That was really nice of you."

He nodded and returned to pen twirling. Kate shook her head and moved up in the line. _Why bother trying to be nice to people?_ The line moved again as a pack of girls suddenly got out of line. When Kate stepped forward once again she saw Josie coming down the hallway.

Ready to call out to her new friend, Kate's jaw clamped shut when she saw Car Guy peel himself off the wall and intercept Josie's path.

"HI," he said loudly.

"Hi," Josie replied with a smile.

"Guess where we're going Saturday night."

"The movies?" Josie guessed.

"Better," Car Guy said as he leaned down and whispered something in Josie's ear.

"I really don't want to go to a party," Josie protested. "Especially one of _her_ parties."

"But we met at one of _her_ parties," Car Guy stared down at Josie, who crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, your favorite blonde will probably be there…"

"Derek don't," Josie's lips pursed angrily.

The bell rang over head and the crowd began to disperse.

"Gotta go," Car Guy (aka Derek) took off down the hall.

Kate watches as Josie's shoulder's hunched over, her head lowered and she was unassumingly in the opposite direction, which fortunately for Kate was the same direction she had to go for Chemistry. Catching up to Josie Kate fell in step beside her.

"I am SO sorry about lunch," she began.

Josie looked over at her, "Its fine."

Kate exhaled hard. "But it's not fine. I asked you to save me a seat and then I didn't show. That's rude and inconsiderate and…"

"…completely normal," Josie finished. "Besides, I was in the library the whole time."

"Wait a minute," Kate's eyes widened. "So you didn't …."

"Nope," Josie looked over at her, hints of a smile on her face. "I saw you leave with Tyler and I figured you wouldn't be coming back anytime soon."

"But…" Kate was ready to ask forgiveness yet again but Josie wouldn't hear of it. So Kate asked the next question on her mind. "Was that your boyfriend you were just talking to?"

Josie nodded.

"He's cute," Kate nudged her. "Is he a good kisser?"

As Josie blushed, Kate bumped her again wondering in the back of her head, if Pogue Parry was a good kisser. Not that there was any reason to wonder – Look at him – there's no way he wasn't good at kissing.

Was it Saturday yet?

When she got to chemistry Kate sat at her usual seat. "Hi Bordy," she said nonchalantly as she began to unpack her books.

Bordy pretended to fall off his chair. "Twice in one day?"

Kate mock punched his shoulder as he sat back down.

"So we're good then?" he asked her.

"We're good."

"In that case," Bordy scooted a little closer to her. "Aaron and I run a calculus study group. We're meeting after dinner in the library to review for the test tomorrow, if you wanted to come. But, there is one condition."

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"I have a 'no bitches' policy – which is why Kira does not study with us."

Kate couldn't hold back her smile.

"So as long as you keep the PMS'ing to a minimum…,"

Kate punched his arm a little harder. "Bordy!"

"Bring chocolate if you have to…," he caught her hand in his and Kate hit him with her other hand.

"Miss Tunney and Mr. Becklin!" a voice boomed from the front of the room. "Please refrain from touching each other in my classroom."

Kate immediately stopped and folded her hand together in her lap. Bordy did the same, as the other students in the room snickered.

After class Kate headed for her last class of the day in language wing. As she approached her classroom, she noticed the three girls from yesterday, loitering outside the door. There stood Sam with her little pigtail nubs sticking out behind each of her ears with a blonde girl on either side of her.

As Kate passed by, she _knew_ what was going to happen – and it did.

Sam and the other girls stepped into her path not letting her pass by to get into her classroom. All of them wore their TAP pins in plain sight.

"Hi Kate," Sam smiled.

"Bye," Kate replied snidely walking around her.

"Look," Sam dropped her fake smile as she dodged in front of Kate, blocking her. "TAP only works if we all stick together. So I really need you to write your name right here," she pointed to a piece of paper that one of the blondes was holding.

"I already told you I'm not signing it."

Sam pressed her lips together and Kate could see the fury building in her eyes. "Sign the paper Kate."

"No."

"Kate. Hi. I'm Alyssa," one of the blondes offered Kate her hand. Kate looked at it but didn't reciprocate. Alyssa looked a little flustered as she pulled her hand back. "I dated Tyler last year," she played with her hands nervously, "and well, he's not that good."

_What!_ Why would this girl feel the need to tell her that, Kate could feel her face flushing. They didn't actually think… Her and Tyler? NO!

"Lyssa!" the other blonde gave her a critical look.

"Well, he's not," Alyssa defended her statement. "I just thought I'd let Kate know she wasn't missing anything."

Another girl joined them. This girl was very pretty with thick wavy ebony hair. "Are you talking about Tyler Simms?" she asked Alyssa who nodded in reply. The newcomer turned to Kate. "If I were you, I wouldn't waste my time with Simms," she advised. Coming in closer she whispered, "If you want the best night of your life – get with Matt Hodges."

At the mention of Matt's name, all the girls smiled.

_Get me the hell out of here!_ Kate could barely believe that she was getting sex advice from people she didn't even know. This school was crazy!

"Here," Sam placed a TAP pin on top of the books Kate held in her arms. "Can you please wear this? It would really mean a lot to all of us and to April."

The bell rang overheard.

Kate didn't bother answering as she went into her classroom, dropping the pin into the trash can right inside the front door. As she made her way to her seat, she looked at the other girls in her class. All of them were wearing TAP buttons. As Kate sat in her desk and opened her backpack, she closed her eyes and prayed for the strength to resist peer pressure as she tried to fit in and make friends.

At the end of class, Kate sighed as she looked at the packet the teacher had handed out during the last few minutes of class. Their first major project was an oral presentation due in one week! The schoolwork was piling up and Kate was beginning to fear that she wouldn't be able to keep up with it all. Briefly she thought about skipping the Homecoming Planning Committee meeting, but she did need to have extracurricular activities to round out her portfolio.

She found the Student Activities Office easily and sat down in one of the last empty seats. The room was filling quickly. Kate saw a few familiar faces, specifically Goldie Kamison, from Honors English; Julianna Rizzo and Audrey Wallgren, from her floor and Neveah, Josie's roommate.

"If everyone could please quiet down," a teacher standing in the front of the room said. "We're going to start the meeting now. As you may have heard, we have several openings on various committees which need to be filled immediately. Homecoming is six very short weeks away."

"First, our decorating committee is in need of at least eight more members. Please see co-chairs Sierra and Danielle for more information," she pointed to a pair of girls with clipboards. "We also need volunteers to assist with alumni events through the weekend. Please see Mrs. Simms."

Kate looked in the direction the teacher pointed and smiled when she saw Tyler's mom. She was definitely going to volunteer for that committee.

"We need juniors to help with the Homecoming Court, nominations and voting. Please see Mrs. Betz."

The meeting continued for another several minutes announcing the various committees that needed members. When the teacher finally concluded the announcements, everyone broke up and went to the respective chairpersons. Kate was making her way to Mrs. Simms, when Goldie intercepted her. "Homecoming Court Committee is this way," Goldie tugged at her arm.

Looking over at her Practical Life Skills teacher, Mrs. Betz – Kate knew signing on that committee might get her some brownie points but she really wanted to be on the Alumni Events Committee with Mrs. Simms. In her head she imagined justifying it to her father through his own words of wisdom. "Sometimes, it's not what you know – it's who you know." What a better way to network than to meet former Spenser graduates. Not to mention Mrs. Simms was tons more fun than Mrs. Betz.

"I'm interested in helping with Alumni Events," she replied to Goldie.

"Why?" Goldie frowned.

Kate shrugged and made her way toward Mrs. Simms.

"Kate!" Rose exclaimed giving her a big hug, right in front of everyone. Kate could feel them staring. _She's a hugger._ Tyler's voice ran through her mind. "Are you here to just to say hello?"

"No," Kate freed herself from the woman's embrace. "I thought I'd help you out with Alumni Events."

"That's wonderful! I always need so much help and no one ever volunteers," Mrs. Simms took out her clipboard and printed Kate's name on it. "I always end up recruiting students at the last minute." Kate couldn't help noticing the names of the other members of the committee.

_Tyler Simms  
Reid Garwin  
Ryan Bael  
Caleb Danvers_

And

_Pogue Parry_

A little rush of excitement went through Kate as she read _his_ name. _Yes!_

Even better, no other students came over to join the committee. The majority of students were trying to join the Homecoming Court Committee. Seeing that no one else was interested, Mrs. Simms began showing Kate all the pictures she had taken at the hospital the night before. There were at least a hundred. When that was done she continued with the other pictures she had taken that day – since she'd visited little Toby this morning. Not that Kate wasn't interested but how many pictures of a baby can you look at? After awhile they began to look the same.

"Oh, and here's the ones with Reid," Mrs. Simms continued to flip through her iPhone. Kate was treated to several pictures of Reid looking very grumpy as he donned an "I'm the Big Brother" tee shirt while holding his new brother. That was followed by pictures of what looked like Reid trying to put the TOBY hat back on the crying baby.

"I have a couple videos too," Mrs. Simms continued. Kate nodded as she began to play one of the baby sleeping. It was eight minutes long. Kate couldn't help yawning. "Isn't he the sweetest thing?" Rose mused.

Kate was sure that Mrs. Simms would have kept going, but the teacher in charge made an announcement that the Environmental Club had reserved the Student Activities Office beginning at 4pm and so they were to finish up quickly.

"Four o'clock?" Mrs. Simms looked at her phone. "Oh dear, I've got to get home and start dinner! You're still coming over tonight." She looked at Kate.

"I wouldn't miss it," Kate smiled.

"Good," Mrs. Simms nodded. "I'm glad Tyler has met someone so nice."

"Tyler is a great guy," Kate told his mom. "Thank you for inviting me tonight."

"The pleasure is ours."

Kate was still smiling when she finally made it back to her dorm. Kira wasn't back yet – no doubt she was still studying with Paris and company in the library. Kate took her time getting changed, styling her hair and putting on her make-up. She decided to wear a cute plaid ruffle skirt with a complimenting tee. Adding her tried and true black cardigan with her black ballet flats she felt cute but casual. Smoothing her hair, she decided to wear it down with a side 'V' part that she'd seen in a couple magazines. Make-up was minimal, some bronzer, eye liner and her Watermelon Blast lip gloss.

She packed her backpack with homework, figuring after dinner she'd coerce Tyler to study with her. Then she checked the room one last time for her phone, which was still missing. Sighing, she made her way to the library to meet with Caleb and Tyler.

She walked into the library and spotted the large group of them studying together at one table. Paris and Jordyn were sitting on either side of Caleb. Kira sat across from him. Other students – all female – from their calculus class filled in the gaps.

As Kate approached the calculus study group, she caught sight of Josie sitting alone at a small table. Changing direction she took a seat next to Josie who barely noticed as she was focused on her math review sheets.

"So why aren't you sitting with them?" Kate whispered to her new friend as she head pointed to Paris et al.

"Because I'm studying," Josie replied. "Not trying to get a date with Caleb Danvers."

They both grinned at Josie's comment.

"He is hot though," Kate admitted as she watched Caleb lean into Paris as they discussed something on the paper in front of them. Caleb was the stereotypical tall, dark and handsome guy. Not to mention he was smart, funny, athletic and he seemed so sincere. It was almost like he was too perfect. _ He must have a flaw._ Kate thought to herself. _For one he drives too fast._ But a lot of teenage boys did that._ He's probably a nose-picker._ Then she giggled to herself at the image of Caleb with a finger stuck in one of his nostrils. _Yes, that was it. Caleb's deep dark secret was, when he thought no one was watching, he would pick his boogers._

Ew. Kate cringed and laughed to herself. Suddenly missing Jessica and wishing she could have shared this moment with her. _I'll tell her later._ Kate told herself, knowing full well that it wasn't quite the same.

Turning her attention to Josie who was going over review problems, changing a number here and there to make it slightly different, Kate watched her classmate solve the problems. Each step was written neatly, in nice straight lines. It was disgustingly perfect. No wonder Reid always wanted to work with her on class projects.

Kate began to think about her own work ethic, which would have to go beyond one hundred percent if she was going to keep up with everyone here.

"Hey Kate. Josie." Tyler slipped into a seat across from them. He'd changed into a long sleeve Abercrombie tee, its blue fabric made his eyes look exceptionally bright.

"Hi Tyler," Kate smiled at him. Beside Josie looked up from her studying briefly but didn't say anything.

"You too?" Tyler frowned as he looked at Josie.

A mumbled "sorry", came from Josie as she continued to stare down at the paper in front of her.

"What?" Kate looked back forth between the two of them, not understanding. Tyler pointed to something and Kate had to lean over the table to see what it was. One of those stupid TAP pins was fastened to Josie's backpack.

"Josie!" Kate whisper yelled at the girl beside her.

"It's okay, Kate," Tyler sighed. "I deserve it."

"Oh please, you deserve much worse," a girl sitting at an adjacent table hissed at Tyler. "You're a selfish jerk who only cares about himself. I hope you die alone and then rot in hell."

Kate watched Tyler practically wilt into the table.

"Is that really necessary?" Kate snapped at the girl.

"_Kate..._" Tyler motioned for her to stop talking but Kate Tunney was too fired up about this whole situation to listen.

"Who are you?" the girl shot back, keeping her voice low.

"A friend." Kate replied back just as nastily.

"Ooooh," the girl laughed. "His friend, huh? You think that now. Wait until he sleeps with you and then decides you're not good enough…"

"That is NOT what happened!" Tyler turned around to face the girl. "You were the one who stopped calling me."

"I didn't stop calling you. You changed your phone number!" the girl replied, her voice getting louder.

"I've had the same phone number since eighth grade!"

"LIAR!" the girl accused loudly catching the attention of everyone in the library. Kate watched Tyler's face redden as everyone's eyes were suddenly on them.

"Hey guys," Caleb had gotten out of his seat and came over to their table with Paris inches behind him. The other girls from the study group were all on the edges of their seats. "Everything okay?" Caleb addressed the girl who'd been arguing with Tyler. In less than a second the girl's anger faded and it looked like she was about to cry. Kate wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt bad for her.

"I thought you were different, Tyler," she said as she removed one of many TAP pins from the strap of her backpack. "But you're just like the rest of them."

"Teegan…" Tyler's voice softened. "I…I…I'm sorry for what happened."

"You're sorry. Well, it's a little late for that Tyler," she told him wiping her misting eyes. "You might have broken my heart but what you did to April…There is no apology for that… She's gone. She's never coming back. It's her senior year and she has to transfer to a PUBLIC school because no reputable school will admit her with a criminal record. Yeah, she has a record now – thanks to you. You make me sick Tyler Sims. Apologize all you want but what you have done is unforgivable."

The girls in the Calculus study group began applauding.

Kate looked around the library and it seemed everyone else was nodding in agreement. The librarian looked up but didn't make a move to silence anyone.

Kate looked at Caleb, who didn't seem to know what to do. The knot in Kate's stomach returned and she crossed her arms over her chest, then uncrossed them and flattened her hands on the table.

A TAP pin was tossed on the desk in front of Kate's hands. She picked it up and watched as Teegan turned away, taking her things and heading for the door. Students who'd been sitting down, stood up and patted her shoulders as she passed by, all the while she kept her head down in attempt to hide her tears.

Kate was so focused on her that she didn't notice Tyler slip out through the other exit. In fact, had Paris not commented on Caleb packing up his books, Kate would have probably stood there gawking at the scene awhile longer.

Kate grabbed her backpack and followed Caleb's path, hoping to catch up with Tyler.

"Kate," Kira's voice called her name. "You forgot something." She held up the TAP pin.

Kate shook her head and continued toward the door. Out in the hallway, she made a quick turn hoping to find Caleb and Tyler. She headed out the doors and across campus. There were students everywhere but she couldn't seem to find either of the boys.

Kate figured her best chance of catching up with them was to head right to the parking lot. With any luck they would park in the same areas where she'd seen their cars before. For once she was right. Tyler's Hummer was parked a few spots down from it was yesterday. Upon approach she could hear Caleb talking to Tyler.

"… look, I'm going to talk to Ashley tonight. I'll find out what's going on with April."

"Thanks, Caleb. You know I would call her myself but…,"

"I know. Don't worry I'll get the real story and call you later."

"Thanks again. I owe you one."

With that they slapped hands in an almost choreographed manner. Caleb walked away, dialing his cell phone. Tyler got into the car and started the motor. Kate moved up to the driver's door and knocked on the window.

Tyler had been leaning over the console and looked at her over his shoulder as the window slowly lowered between them.

"You weren't going to leave without me, were you?" Kate asked, trying to keep the mood light despite the incident in the library.

"Kate, hey," Tyler said as he held up his phone. "I was texting you. Can we do this another time? I mean, I know you were supposed to come over but…"

Kate shook her head side to side. "Unacceptable."

"What?"

"I am coming over for dinner tonight."

"But…" Tyler protested.

"We had plans," Kate reminded him. "And you're not breaking them."

"Kate, come on," Tyler said, barely able to look at her. "I'm the most hated person at Spenser right now. You don't want to been seen near me." He opened the door and hopped out, looking around the parking lot.

"I don't hate you," Kate told him. "And I don't think what you did was as bad as everyone is making it out to be."

"It is that bad," Tyler admitted hanging his head. "Murdering someone would have been easier to live with."

"Tyler that is ridiculous!"

"I ruined her life, Kate."

"She ruined her own life. Drinking like that..," Kate began.

"You don't understand."

"Look at me," Kate put her hands on Tyler's shoulders. "Look at me," she repeated waiting for Tyler to meet her eyes. He finally raised his head a little, and Kate moved her hands to cup his face helping it up the rest of the way. When their eyes met, Kate smiled at him. "We can debate your guilt later. I'm really hungry and you invited me to dinner remember."

"But," Tyler began.

Kate slid a hand over his mouth. "Dinner." Using her hands she shook his head up and down in a 'yes' motion. Beneath her palm she felt him begin to smile. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him. Kate slid her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for not hating me," Tyler whispered.

"You're welcome," Kate replied pulling him in a little tighter, happy to have made a genuine friend.

In the distance, Aaron Abbot stood watching the pair. With his phone in hand he snapped a few pictures and sent them to his cousin Kaylee.

* * *

Don't you hate it when someone doesn't update for months and then ends with a cliffhanger?


	40. Chapter 40

THURSDAY Part II

The further they got from Spenser, the more relaxed Tyler seemed. By the time they pulled into the driveway of his house, he was singing along with Kelly Clarkson's latest single which had made the radio station's nightly top five countdown. Kate was happy that Tyler was happy and she was looking forward to a fun night at the Simms.

Walking next to Tyler, they entered through the front door. The sweet aroma of cookies was in the air.

"Mmmmmm," Kate closed her eyes. "Smells delicious."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. "Let's hope there's some left. Come on."

Kate followed Tyler back to the kitchen where she saw his mother cooking at the stove. Mr. Simms, Maddox and two other children were busy eating cookies directly from a cookie sheet.

"Well Hellllooooo there," Mr. Simms greeted them with a mouthful of cookies.

"Hi Mr. Simms," Kate replied following behind Tyler who was headed for the cookies.

"Hi honey! Hi Kate!" Mrs. Simms called from her work station. "I'd hug you, but I've got my hands full."

"Hi, Mom," Kate waved.

"Carmen, Isabella. Say hello to Tyler's friend, Kate."

"Hi!" the children said as they two-fisted cookies.

Kate laughed as Tyler went to take a cookie and his father scooped up the last three.

"Dad!" Tyler objected.

"Soooo Goood," Glenn Simms cooed as he shoved an entire cookie in his mouth. "Here," he handed a cookie to Kate as he dangled the last cookie in front of his son. As Tyler went to reach for it, Glenn tossed it into the air.

Tyler cursed and reached out to catch it, but he missed and the cookie hit the floor breaking into pieces.

"Cookie!" Maddox shook with excitement as he scampered over to the crumbs on the floor and began eating them.

Tyler watched the little boy and sighed. "As if my day wasn't bad enough already."

"You had a bad day?" Mrs. Simms called from the stove. "Come over here and tell me what happened."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Tyler replied.

"Oh come on, Ty." Glenn brushed the crumbs off his hands. "We all enjoy hearing about your misfortunes."

"Maybe later," Tyler told him.

"Or maybe we could all guess," Mr. Simms pointed to the young boy. "Carmen, why do you think Tyler is having a bad day?"

"Ummm," Carmen thought for a minute. "He got in trouble by a teacher."

All eyes were on Tyler waiting confirmation of Carmen's suspicions.

"No," Tyler shook his head.

"Isabella, your turn." Mr. Simms pointed to the girl.

"He failed a test," she guessed.

"No," Tyler answered.

DING! Sounded the over timer as Mrs. Simms pulled open the door and removed another tray full of cookies. Mr. Simms made his way over with a spatula.

"Be careful, Glenn. They're hot."

But Glenn didn't seem to care as he scraped them off the cookie sheet.

"Stop." Mrs. Simms slapped his hand. "They need to cool."

"They can cool off in my belly," Mr. Simms told her as he tilted his head back and dropped a chunk of cookie down his throat.

"You're going to burn your…., " his wife began to say.

"Ha!" Glenn gasped, fanning his mouth. "Ha- Ha- Hawt!"

"Moron," Mrs. Simms shook her head and returned to the stove.

"Are you Tyler's girlfriend?" Isabella asked loudly.

Kate was so busy watching the Simms, that she was caught off guard by the question.

"No, we're just friends."

"Boys and girls are never just friends," Isabella said crossing her arms over her chest knowingly.

"Tyler is dating someone named Kaylee," Kate replied not sure why she felt the need to defend her relationship with Tyler to a fourth grader.

_Red solo cup  
I fill you up…_

Mr. Simms phone began ringing. He removed it from his pocket. "They're here Rose," he said before heading through the hall toward the front door.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Simms fretted with the items on the stove top. "It's not quite ready yet." Kate overheard her mumble.

Kate moved toward her and asked, "Do you need some help?"

"No, No, No," Rose waved her away then suddenly changed her mind, "If you and Isabella could set the table. There's stoneware in the hutch over there," she pointed to one side of the room. Bella, honey could you get the flatware from the drawer. Just bring out all of it. Carmen, could you help with…."

And just like that, everyone had a job.

"How many plates?" Kate asked.

"Let's see there's six plus another," she paused counting in her head. "Oh, just get twenty and set the whole table."

_Twenty_. Kate reached up and took down a stack of plates wondering who else was going to be joining them. She followed Isabella into the large dining room and began placing the stoneware in front of each chair. It was still hard to believe that someone had a table this large in their house.

There was commotion coming from the hallway and Kate peeked through the opening to see who else was here. She was surprised to see Reid's grandmother, Ryan Bael and a teen age girl she didn't recognize. That trio was followed by a middle aged couple and bringing up the rear was Reid Garwin, who looked absolutely miserable.

"Weed! Weed!" Maddox's excited voice shouted. "Weed!"

Reid had passed out of her line of sight, but Kate could hear him groaning.

"Joe's not coming?" Mr. Simms asked.

"He's staying at the hospital with Meredith and Toby," a woman's voice replied.

Kate was a few plates shy and she went back into the now crowded kitchen.

"Kate, Hi. What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I'm here for dinner."

"Dinner. Yeah. Me too."

"Is that your girlfriend?" Kate asked looking over at the girl that had come with them.

"Ew," Ryan's face soured. "That's my sister."

"Ooops," Kate laughed. "I didn't know you had a sister. Does she go to Spenser?"

"No, she's homeschooled," Ryan shrugged.

"Homeschool?" Kate asked leadingly.

"She's plays for the New England Explosion," he replied.

"What's that?"

"The Junior Olympic Softball Team. They travel all over the US."

"Oh," Kate didn't have the first clue about Olympic Softball but it sounded impressive. "What position does she play?" Taking a line from Matt Hodges she figured that was a safe question to ask.

"She finished last season as the number 8 pitcher in the country."

"Wow," Kate took another look at the girl leaning against the counter talking to Mr. Simms. It was hard to believe that anyone with Bael DNA could be so talented.

"Ryan, could you help Tyler bring in a few cases of soda?"

"Sure."

Their conversation halted as duty called, Kate went to the cupboard for the remaining plates and went back into the dining room. Maddox was sitting on the table Moo'ing to himself as he played on what had to be Reid's phone.

Kate chuckled to herself as she set down the final plates to a serenade of "Moooooo". She was about return to the kitchen when she caught sight of Reid standing in the doorway of "It's a Small World." She headed his way, intending to offer her congratulations on the new addition to the Garwin family.

"Reid," she said as she approached his back. "I heard the news last night. Congratulations…" she trailed off as Reid turned around to look at her.

"Hey…," He paused squinting his eyes and concentrating. "You're Kate, right?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded slowly realizing that there was something off about him. His hair and clothes were messy, no doubt from spending an entire night and day at the hospital. But there was something about his eyes. Thin red lines mottled the whites of his eyes. His eyelids were a very noticeable shade of pink. Kate hadn't ever seen anything like it in person, but she had seen it in movies…

"Are you…high?" she whispered, disbelieving that she was actually speaking those words out loud.

"My grandmom's here," Reid said as he blinked a couple times trying to stay focused but he drifted off and began looking at the dolls again.

"Reid," Kate placed her hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him toward her. "Are you okay?"

"I have a brother," Reid's head bobbed up and down. "I have a brother," he repeated.

"I saw the pictures," Kate told the blonde as she patted his shoulder. "He's cute."

"Cute," Reid repeated slowly. "Well, that little fucker stole my birthday."

Kate stiffened at the unexpected change in demeanor.

"What are the fucking odds of that fucking happening?" Reid lashed out. "I mean it's fucking unheard of. Why the fuck couldn't she just hold it in for six more fucking minutes?"

Kate was speechless as her hand dropped from Reid's shoulder.

"Dude, I don't think that's how it works," Tyler said as he came toward them carrying cans of soda.

"Motherfucker you didn't shit for a week when we were at summer camp. I think she could have kept her legs closed for six fucking minutes."

"Have a drink, Reid." Tyler thrust a can toward Reid. Kate noticed that it was a beer.

"Yeah," Reid cracked open the top and drained the entire can before letting out a loud burp. Kate couldn't help giving Tyler a disapproving look. The last thing Reid needed right now was to be drinking in front of all their parents.

_Trust me._ Tyler mouthed.

Kate shook her head and went back into the kitchen. Whatever was going to happen, she didn't want any association with it.

Spending the next several minutes making small talk with Ryan's parents about her recent transfer to Spenser, Kate was relieved when Mrs. Simms announced that they should all move into the dining room for dinner.

Kate took the seat next to Ryan's sister and Isabella took the seat on Kate's other side. Mrs. Simms and Grandma carried in large skillets and placed them on hot plates in the center of the table. Mr. Simms and Tyler carried in two more large serving dishes.

_Red solo cup  
I fill you up…._

Mr. Simms phone rang again and he went to the front door. Four more adults entered the house and sat down at the table. Kate overheard someone say they were neighbors. The room was getting crowded. Kate and Isabella moved their chairs closer together to make room for the newcomers.

The decibel level grew louder as introductions were made and everyone greeted each other. Serving bowls were passed around, as were soda cans and various other condiments. Mrs. Simms had made six different stir-fry dishes. Kate selected a serving of a beef dish and one of the grilled chicken. Beside her Isabella had her plate loaded with something that looked like it contained bacon and ham.

All around the table the grownups chatted loudly. Kate looked across the table to where Tyler sat next to Reid, who looked exhausted. His eyelids would close and his head would drop down, only he would catch himself and sit up again.

Dinner was not as good as the fried chicken or pizza, but it was a million times better than cafeteria food. Kate ate slowly, enjoying the conversations around her. The time seemed to fly by and soon enough Mrs. Simms sent Isabella, Kate and Ryan's sister into the kitchen to bring out desert, which wasn't cookies like Kate thought instead it was the rest of Reid's birthday cake.

Mrs. Simms led a round of Happy Birthday directed Reid's way but he was barely conscious. Kate honestly thought for a split second he was going to pass out right on his plate. Fortunately that did not happen.

After desert, the party began to break up as everyone went their separate ways. Ryan's family was headed back to Boston. The neighbors were going off to a local bar, and Mr. Simms was joining them. Grandmom was taking Ryan and Reid back to Reid's house.

Kate and Tyler were cleaning up the dining room when Madeline came by to pick up Maddox. Mrs. Simms packed her a giant take out container of food and cake. By half past seven, the only people left in the house were Kate, Tyler, his mom and Isabella and Carmen (who were spending the night).

Kate and Tyler had their Calculus review sheets spread out over the kitchen counter studying for their exam. It was a few minutes before eight when Mrs. Simms came bustling into the room, bursting with excitement.

"They called Tyler! They called!" she was shaking with glee.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler looked at her uncertainly.

"Maddox's birthday present! Remember I told you all about it!"

"Oh, yeah," Tyler nodded but Kate could tell he still had no idea what his mom was talking about.

"I'm heading out now so can you watch the kids until I get back?"

"Yeah sure," Tyler shrugged.

"I love you honey," Mrs. Simms kissed Tyler on the forehead and away she went. When she was out of earshot Tyler rhetorically asked Kate how much he should charge his mom for babysitting.

At twenty minutes until nine, Kate began packing up her things. Tyler went to round up the kids for the field trip to Spenser. That took a little longer than Kate expected as both of them were absolutely glued to an episode of South Park. Kate was starting to get worried because she really did not want to be late again. She knew Tyler sensed her uneasiness and he shut off the TV much to Isabella and Carmen's dismay.

They went out the front door, Tyler lagged behind to lock it. Kate stopped on the porch and looked out into the yard. The space where Tyler had parked the Hummer was empty.

"Tyler, where's your car?" Kate asked. Tyler turned and came up beside her. "Oh nooooo," he groaned whipping his phone out of his pocket.

"Mom, do you have my car?" he asked without saying hello. "Where's your car? Still?"

Kate looked at him anxiously. A knot was beginning to form in her stomach. This was not happening.

"Yes, I was going somewhere," he paused. "I have to take Kate back to school." Another pause. "Curfew is nine." Pause. "About eight minutes." Pause. "Hold on I'll ask her." Tyler slipped the phone away from his mouth and turned to Kate.

"Who's your housemaster?"

"Ms. Heffelfinger," Kate answered listening as Tyler repeated the name to his mom. "And what are you going to tell her?" he questioned. "Mom, come on, don't her parents have to call….Okay. Okay. I'll ask her." Tyler looked over at Kate. "My mom said she'll call you out for the night and you can stay here."

"You want me to sleep over your house?" Kate gasped.

"Mom, she doesn't want to do that," Tyler said. "But…I know…but..," he paused and looked over at Kate. "It's five minutes to curfew and she won't be back with my car for about two hours," he sighed. "Here, she wants to talk to you." He handed Kate the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Simms," Kate bit her lip as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Kate, I am so sorry, honey. It slipped my mind that you needed to get back to campus. But, Lisa Heffelfinger is a good friend of mine and it is not a problem for me to give her a call tonight and explain what is going on. We have plenty of room, so you can stay over. I will call your parents, if you want me too and explain to them. I don't want you to worry about getting into any trouble on account of me."

"You don't have to call my parents," Kate told Mrs. Simms. She didn't even want to know what her parents would say about getting a call from a strange woman telling them that Kate was spending the night at their house with their teenage son… It would not be good. "But if you call Ms. Heffelfinger; I already missed curfew once and I don't want to get another detention."

"Don't you worry about that. I'll call her right now and then I'll call you right back. Okay?"

"Okay." Kate hung up the phone and looked at Tyler. "Looks like we're having a slumber party."

"Kate, are you sure?" Tyler asked. "I can give Caleb a call…"

Looking down at the phone the bright 8:58pm stared back at her. She mulled it over in her mind. If Caleb could give her a ride back to the dorms, she'd be late – but Mrs. Simms said she would take care of that. The other problem was studying for her exams the next day. She might be able to get a little bit done at the dorms, depending on Kira's mood. The thought of Kira Snider pissed Kate off to the point that she really didn't want to go back to the dorms tonight. Staying here and studying with Tyler was a much better option.

"You don't need to bother Caleb," Kate smiled at Tyler. "You mom said she'd take care of it and I believe her."

"She'll definitely call," Tyler assured her. "I just…," he stopped, "This is just a little weird for me."

"It's a little weird for me too," Kate admitted. Never in her life had she slept over a boy's house.

"Can we go back inside now?" Isabella whined. "I'm cold."

The four of them went back inside the warm house. Tyler made the kids get in their pajamas and took them upstairs to bed, despite their loud protests. While Tyler was doing that Kate showered and put on some of Tyler's old clothes. This included an Ipswich Tigers hoodie and a pair of flannel pants with the word "Dolphins" down the left leg. She brushed her hair and teeth. (There was a giant basket of brand new toothbrushes in the bathroom).

She laid her books across the king-sized bed in the guest room and began reviewing her chemistry homework. Tyler wandered in awhile later, showered and wearing his pajamas; a pair of flannel pants identical to the ones she had on and a "Dolphins District Team" tee shirt. In one hand were his books in the other a four pack of energy drinks.

"Ready to get this party started?" he asked, breaking one of the cans out of the plastic.

"Let's do this," Kate replied.

They cracked open the cans and toasted to Kate's first 'all-nighter'. Of course, Kate didn't last much past one in the morning. It had been a long day and despite the energy drinks she was fading fast. Tyler was too. They lay across the bed and Tyler set his phone for a fifteen minute break. Kate didn't even remember closing her eyes.

What woke her up wasn't the sound of Tyler's alarm, it was a loud creaking sound – almost like the house was going to collapse. The creak sounded louder and Kate froze in place. It seemed to be coming from directly overhead, almost like the ceiling was going to cave in on top of them.

"Tyler!" Kate frantically shook the sleeping body next to her. "Tyler!" she shook him harder as the ceiling creaked again. All she could think about was the house collapsing on top of them.

"I'm up. I'm up." Tyler sat up, slightly disoriented as he looked over at Kate.

"Tyler I think the ceiling is about to give," Kate told him as she pulled him to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler said through a yawn.

"Can't you hear that?" Kate pointed upward. They both sat still and listened. The creaking came again, louder this time. Then it happened again. And again. Then they both heard an unmistakable, "Ohhhhhhh Glennnnnn!"

Kate felt the heat rise in her face.

Mr. and Mrs. Simms were having sex right above them!

"Oh my God!" Tyler exclaimed grabbing Kate's hand and pulling her out of the guestroom and down the hall. He opened the door to another room, lead her inside and shut the door behind them. As disturbed as she was by being woken up by Tyler's parents, she could help instantly falling in love with Tyler's bedroom.

"I am so, so, so sorry," Tyler began to apologize but Kate barely heard him.

"Is that a waterbed?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tyler replied.

Kate couldn't help herself. She sat on the edge and slowly laid back into it. What a strange but pleasant feeling. The way the mattress moved around her, stretching her arms out sideways she rode the tiny waves until the bed stilled. Beneath her the sheets were warm and cozy. It was like heaven.

"This is amazing," she cooed to Tyler.

"Uh, Thanks," Tyler replied, his face reddening.

"If I had a bed like this I would never want to wake up," Kate told him as she sat up again. Her eyes swept over the rest of the room. The faint glow of a large aquarium acted as the sole lighting. Several angel fish swam in formation from side to side. The low hum of the filter was the only sound in the room. There was no more creaking or inappropriate moaning.

The room was very tidy, for a boy. There were a few pieces of furniture, dresser, desk and chair. There was a small weight bench with a few loose weights scattered on the floor. One wall was completely covered in what looked like award ribbons. A display case with medals hung beside a small bookcase.

Tyler came closer and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You can sleep here if you want," he offered.

"Really?" Kate didn't bother masking her enthusiasm. How often did she get to sleep in a waterbed. Never!

"I do have one condition though," Tyler said very seriously.

"What is it?"

"You cannot tell anyone. And I mean anyone that you were in my room –okay?"

"Sure. But this is such a cool room," Kate smiled. "And a waterbed," she winked at him, watching as he blushed. "So you have to tell me," Kate cozied up beside Tyler. "What is _it_ like in a waterbed?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Tyler looked at her in complete shock.

"I know you've had sex, Tyler," Kate teased, poking him in the shoulder.

"Well, yeah, but not in my house." Tyler half laughed.

That didn't make sense to Kate. "Where have you done it?"

"Oh boy," Tyler took a deep breath. "I, uh. I'm not sure we should be having this conversation."

"Why not?" Kate shrugged. "This is a slumber party remember. And if you don't tell me, I'm going to stick your speedo in the freezer."

Tyler started laughing.

"Tell me," Kate prodded Tyler's midsection with both her index fingers. He pushed her hands away and pinned her down on her side.

"Alright Kate Tunney," he whispered in her ear. "But if I tell you, you have to tell me some stuff about you too."

"That's fair," Kate agreed. "But you first."

"So," Tyler shifted his weight so he wasn't on Kate anymore. She was able to roll over and lay face to face with him. "My first time was at the summer camp."

"Where you didn't poop for a week," Kate interrupted.

"I hate Reid," Tyler laughed. "That was a different summer," he explained. "So it happened in the woods."

"You had sex in the woods," Kate repeated. "What about bugs and stuff?"

"Uhhhh," Tyler looked at Kate and smiled. "I wasn't thinking about bugs at the time."

"So where else?"

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged. "The dorms. The Dells. Marblehead. Putnam Barn."

"You had sex on a historical landmark!" Kate jokingly punched him.

Tyler shoved her back playfully. "What about you, Kate?"

"I've never had sex on a historical landmark," Kate grinned.

"I know," Tyler leaned in closer, head propped up on his fist. "Your turn."

"It is isn't it?" Kate replied.

"Yesterday at Reid's house," Tyler began. "You said you were a virgin. Were you serious?"

There was a part of Kate that wanted to hold back such personal information. But there was another part of Kate, a bigger part, that wanted to have a friend at Spenser. She wanted a real friend that she could trust with secrets and share her thoughts and insecurities. While she would have preferred to have a female friend, she couldn't help feeling that she and Tyler just clicked. Hell, she told Kira she was a virgin – and now she practically hated Kira. Why not share private information with someone she felt as though she could build a friendship.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I've never been with anyone."

"You do like guys right?" Tyler asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Kate pushed her palm against Tyler's forehead.

"I had to ask!" Tyler laughed. "You could have been a lipstick!"

"Well, I'm not," Kate grinned.

"Good," Tyler smiled back. He paused a minute to pull down one of his pant legs that had bunched up at his shin. "So what would a guy have to do to be with you?"

The question lingered for a minute as Kate ran her hands through her hair thinking. She hadn't really given much thought to the question. It wasn't as though she had a list of criteria. Well, maybe she did.

"He'd have to be my boyfriend," Kate finally responded. "For awhile."

"So you're not waiting for someone with a twelve inch penis or anything like that?"

"Noooo!" Kate smacked Tyler. Then she sighed and brushed her hair back once again. "I just want someone that I've been with long enough to know that we love and respect and trust each other."

Tyler nodded and curled up against the pillow. He pulled up the covers, covering them both. Turning so that they were laying back to back, Kate folded her hands under her head. Thoughts of Pogue Parry drifted through her mind. Saturday was only two days away…

"Goodnight, Kate."

"Nite, Tyler."


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you to everyone who's been keeping at me to continue this story. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

I would like to mention that Staale Sandbech the Norwegian snowboarder (and bronze medalist in slopestyle at Sochi) is an absolute hottie (very Pogue-esque) be sure to Google images if you don't already know what he looks like. He's my new celeb crush!

* * *

**Friday I**

Since she had arrived at Spencer, today was the first day that Kate could remember waking up to something other than Kira Snider's alarm clock. Today she was awakened by the beautiful scent of bacon cooking.

Rolling over, and momentarily forgetting that she'd been sleeping on a waterbed with someone else, she created a wave that nearly sent Tyler off the bed.

He awoke with a thudding heart as he grabbed the frame for support.

"Sorry," Kate apologized as she sat up, being careful about her movement.

Tyler groaned and flopped back against the bed. His hair was a mess and Kate could see creases on his cheek from sleeping face-planted in the sheets all night.

"Breakfast smells delicious," she commented as she made a calculated effort to slide out the bed without disturbing him anymore. On Tyler's dresser she noticed a stack of clean folded towels. Hanging from the back of his door was the uniform she'd left there a couple days ago; washed and pressed.

She felt a little funny knowing that Mrs. Simms had been in the room that morning and obviously saw them sleeping in the same bed.

"Where's the bathroom?" Kate asked Tyler, who in her brief absence, had managed to stretch himself across the entire bed.

"Down the hall," he mumbled. "You'll see it."

Kate took the towels and clothes, balancing everything so she could shut the door behind her to give Tyler a few more minutes of sleep. Walking down the hall, Kate could hear children yelling downstairs. She didn't know how many kids were in the house – but it sounded like a lot more than just Carmen and Isabella.

She found the bathroom easily and stepped inside shutting and locking the door behind her.

The one thing she noticed about the Simms' house was that they were always ready for guests. Opening the cabinet beside the vanity; there was a large stock of unopened toiletries. Everything from soap to disposable razors were kept neatly in little cloth lined baskets. Kate sorted through them to find what she needed, still disbelieving that she knew someone this rich.

The bathroom was unbelievable. Aside from the heated floor and oversized bathtub with Jacuzzi-type jets the shower was large enough for four people. Kate stepped inside and reaching her arms out in a 'T' she could spin in a circle and not touch the sides.

It was ridiculous.

The showerhead had multiple options for water pressure. Kate selected one of the massaging options and let the warm water flow over her body.

_Best shower ever!_

When she was dried off and dressed, Kate worked on her hair. There was a built in hairdryer with an extra long cord and a salon-worthy selection of hair products. Kate chose a bottle of expensive volumizer that she'd gotten once as birthday present. Today was Pogue's first day back at school and she wanted to look amazing.

When Kate was finally ready, she took the clothes she'd slept in and went back to Tyler's room. Not thinking, she opened the door without knocking.

On the far side of the bed stood Tyler Simms.

"Oh my God!" Kate lowered her eyes and turned toward the door as she caught sight of his bare skin.

She heard him laugh lightly as he said, "You can look. It's not like I'm naked."

Cautiously, she opened her eyes in his direction; suddenly feeling a little foolish. He was in uniform from the waist down – including his shoes - but he hadn't put his shirt on yet – which Kate thought was a little strange.

She was treated to Tyler applying underarm deodorant; then spraying himself with some sort of body spray before he finally put on an undershirt.

"Ready to eat?" he asked as joined her at the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kate asked. _Like the rest of your uniform…_

"Oh right," Tyler went to the nightstand and grabbed their Calculus study sheets. "We should review while we eat." With that he was out the door and the down the hall. Kate dropped his clothes into the mesh clothes basket by the door and followed him.

As they neared the steps, the sounds of debauchery increased in volume.

"Another party?" Kate nudged Tyler.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "My mom runs an unlicensed daycare."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Be prepared."

As they came down the steps, a half dozen screaming children ran by.

"Stay close," Tyler warned, taking her hand. "They're small but fierce."

As they made their way into the kitchen, there was a cry as someone spilled something all over someone's backpack. A ball rolled by Kate's feet and two Maddox-sized boys ran after it. A little girl was lying in the middle of the floor playing with a pair of spoons.

Making their way in to the kitchen, there were more kids. Most of them were older and in public school dress code. Coats, backpacks and lunches were lined up against a wall.

Mr. Simms sat at the kitchen island with a stack of paper plates in front of him. Pizza cutter in hand, he called out to the masses. "Who didn't eat yet?"

"Me!" Kate happily announced.

"Well, good morning Kate," Mr. Simms grinned broadly. "We have ham and egg or cheesy bacon"

"Hmmm. That's a tough choice, Mr. Simms." Kate looked at both pies. "Let me try the cheesy bacon."

"As you wish," Mr. Simms replied cutting a large slice and sliding it onto a plate. "There's juice on the counter." He pointed to an array of juice boxes.

Kate selected one then moved to a free space at the counter where she leaned back and took a bite of her breakfast pizza.

She saw Mr. Simms talking to his son. Tyler looked a little embarrassed as Glenn Simms insisted on a fist bump which the young Simms reluctantly gave his old man.

Something bumped Kate's side and she looked over to see a Dalmation, its pink tongue dripping saliva as it was clearly begging for food.

_I didn't know Tyler had a dog._

"Sit." Kate said to the animal, who obediently pressed it's behind against the floor. "Good dog," she said rewarding it with a piece of her pizza.

The dog swallowed it and stared at her, with its big eyes.

"I'm hungry too," she took another bite. "Plus I have tests today. So I'm supposed to eat a good breakfast."

The dog whimpered. Its tail thumped against the floor.

"Fine." Kate broke off another piece and tossed it in a gentle arc watching as the dog caught it in mid-air.

"Now you stop that," Mrs. Simms scurried over toward them. "Yankee!" she scolded the dog. "You go lie down."

The dog licked its mouth and held up a paw.

Kate laughed as Mrs. Simms tried to rationalize with the dog as she led it out of the kitchen. Continuing to eat her pizza, Kate saw Tyler coming her way with a plate of his own.

"So," he leaned back on the counter. "It seems my parents are convinced that we had sex last night," he whispered. "I told them we didn't but my dad doesn't believe me."

Kate didn't even know what to say; except she had suspected as much.

"I just wanted to tell you. In case my dad says or does anything…," Tyler sighed. "I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't mean for this…"

"It's okay," Kate frowned. She wasn't happy with Mr. and Mrs. Simms assumption – but she was partially to blame. It's not like Tyler forced her to sleep in his bed. She would try to explain things to Mrs. Simms later. When it was less crazy.

"Okay. Bus 322," Glenn Simms yelled into the kitchen. "Bus 3-2-2 – is in the driveway."

Kate watched as a handful of kids got up and began to collect their belongings.

"And bus 301," Glenn yelled again. "Three – o – one!"

Kate glanced at the clock it was almost seven thirty. "We should be going soon too," she commented to Tyler. He glanced over at the clock and nodded. "I'm gonna finish getting dressed."

Kate finished her juice then tossed everything in the trash can. Catching sight of Mrs. Simms by the patio door – she suddenly remembered something. Heading out through the door to where the laundry area was she saw a stack of clean laundry.

"Mom," she said to Mrs. Simms who was helping one of the little kids tie their shoes. "Do you have a pair of shorts I can borrow to wear under my uniform?"

Mrs. Simms looked over her shoulder at Kate, "I certainly do." She finished with the laces and headed over to the dryer. Kate followed behind her, waiting patiently as Mrs. Simms sorted through the contents until she found a pair of boxer shorts, which she handed over to Kate.

"Are these Tyler's?" Kate asked, slightly grossed out by the fact that she was now holding the underwear of a classmate in her hand.

"MmmmHmmm," Mrs. Simms smiled.

"Uhhh," Kate didn't want to seem ungrateful but she also didn't want to wear anyone's underwear except her own. "Do you have a pair of gym shorts?"

"All the girls at Spenser wear boxers. Believe me, I know."

Kate looked at the blue and gray checkered fabric in her hand. She had seen other girls wearing boxers under their skirts so it wasn't as though Mrs. Simms was making it up. Kate forced a smile, thanked the woman and went into the bathroom to slip on Tyler's boxers – resigned to the fact that she had to conform at least until she could get back her dorm and put on her own shorts.

She gave herself a final look in the mirror. Her hair looked smooth and silky. Teeth were clean and white, but she took a small gargle of mouthwash just in case – she'd waited this long to talk to Pogue in person and certainly didn't want her breath to reek.

"Today is going to be a good day," Kate told her reflection.

There was a knock on the bathroom door so Kate headed back out to the kitchen, where Tyler was waiting with their backpacks. Kate noticed two large bagged lunches sat on the counter with the names "Tyler" and "Kate" written neatly in black sharpie.

"You don't have to…," Tyler began but Kate was already reaching over for hers.

"Ten million times better than dining hall food," Kate smiled as she peeked into her bag. There was triangle shaped Tupperware. _Pizza!_ And a ziplock baggie of what looked like trail mix and she couldn't quite see what was on the bottom.

"We should get going," Tyler interrupted Kate's lunch bag investigation. "I'm gonna swing by Reid's and give him and Ryan a ride."

"Okay," Kate closed the bag and followed Tyler. The hallway was a mess of toys and kids and parents. They finally made it out the porch when Kate saw the sea of cars parked in front of the house. In the distance she could see a yellow school bus heading out to the main road.

After multiple 'excuse me's' Kate managed to get down the steps and into an open area.

"So where's your car?" she asked looking at Tyler – whose face had gone completely white. "What's wrong?" Kate asked but she saw the answer before Tyler could reply. Coming across the front lawn was none other than Kaylee Abbott and she looked beyond furious.

"Car's on the side," Tyler shoved his keys at Kate. "I'll be there in a second."

Kate walked over to the side of the house, keeping an eye on Tyler. Kaylee looked ready to swing as she stomped across the yard holding her phone out toward Tyler. As soon as Tyler took the phone from her hand and looked down at the display, Kaylee kneed him right in the balls. Simms cupped his groin and sank to his knees in the middle of the lawn.

"You didn't think I'd find out – did you?" Kaylee screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood over Tyler.

"Where did you get that?" he gasped, clearly in pain.

"You know what they say about cheaters..," Kaylee took her phone back.

"I _never_ cheated on you," Tyler declared. "Never."

"You are one pathetic liar," Kaylee took a large tote bag from her shoulder. "Here." She began removing items from the bag and throwing them at Tyler as he pled his innocence.

There was so much emotion going on between them – that Kate couldn't help but stand there – not daring to interfere.

When the ground was littered with various articles of clothing, jewelry, cards and a nice pair black leather boots – Kaylee told Tyler to delete her number and walked away with more dignity than she had when she arrived.

A silver Mercedes pulled up on the lawn not far from Kaylee. A curly, haired guy casually leaned out from the driver's side. "You done with this loser?" he asked Kaylee.

"Definitely," she answered getting into the car.

As Kate went to Tyler's side, she couldn't help asking, "That's Adam Abbott, isn't it?"

Tyler nodded. Kate couldn't help thinking that Adam just looked like an asshole.

"You okay?" she rubbed Tyler's back.

He buried his face in his hands. "I keep thinking it can't get worse…"

A car door slammed in the distance. "Hey Simms, can I get some help over here?"

Kate looked over to see Madeline trying to balance an array of items while attempting to carry Maddox, who was squirming in her arms as he screamed "Moo! Moo!"

"No more Moo!" Madeline yelled at him. Then Maddox wiggled free and dropped to the ground. "Maddox!" Madeline yelled, trying to catch his arm. But the toddler was fast and escaped her grasp.

"Moo! Moo!" he screamed as he ran toward the house.

Kate watched him go, aware that Tyler had gone to help Madeline unload her car.

When Maddox reached the bottom of the steps, he started screaming at the top of his lungs and flapping his arms. At the top of the steps stood the dalmation, its tail wagging back and forth.

"MOOOOOOO!" Maddox screamed.

"Who's dog is that?" Madeline asked Tyler.

"What dog?" Tyler looked in the direction of the house.

What happened next was a story that would be told and retold but Kate was the lucky one who got to see it when it happened.

The dalmation leapt from the porch to the lawn sailing over Maddox's head. Maddox watched the dog wide eyed as it flew through the air. The dog turned and crouched low in the front but with its butt high in the air. Maddox yelled "Moo!" and raced toward the dog.

The dog ran away from the boy – right into the fountain in the middle of the lawn.

"Maddox – Nooo!" Madeline screamed. But the boy ran into the fountain after the dog.

Happily the two of them splashed each other.

"This is un-fucking- believable!" Madeline exclaimed. "MADDOX! MADDOX!" she yelled from the perimeter of the fountain. But the boy wasn't going to leave the water anytime soon.

"Go get him," Madeline pushed Tyler forward.

"Me?" Tyler stepped back. "He's your kid. You go."

"I can't get wet. I have to go to work."

"I have to go to school."

"Just get him," Madeline pushed Tyler.

Tyler pushed Madeline.

Then out of nowhere, a second dog much bigger than the first one came tearing across the lawn. Kate tried to shout a warning to Tyler and Madeline but she couldn't get the words out in time.

Hit from behind, Madeline fell to the ground but Tyler went face first into the fountain. His body submerged completely as the dog landed on top of him.

"Oh my God!" Kate heard herself scream as she reached for the dog's collar, trying to pull it off Tyler before he drowned. Madeline got to her feet and helped Kate get the giant animal off poor Tyler as he surfaced gasping for air.

All the while Maddox was squealing in delight and splashing around.

When they managed to get the second dog out of the fountain, the first dog followed. Both dogs shook themselves off spraying Madeline's car. Then they chased each other across the yard.

Tyler climbed out of the fountain, sopping wet from head to toe as he tried to wipe his face off with his wet sleeve. From the pile of clothes Kaylee had left on the lawn, Madeline removed a couple tee shirts and handed them to Tyler.

"I would say this is rock bottom," he looked at Kate for confirmation. "I mean, it can't get any worse than this right?"

"Oh please," Madeline rolled her eyes. "If you lived my life for one second…," she trailed off as she scooped her son out of the fountain and walked him up to the house.

"Moo! Mommy! Moo! Moo!"

"Yeah, I saw the Moo," Madeline acknowledged.

"She's right," Kate said softly. "It could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, I guess." Tyler shrugged. "I'm gonna go inside and get changed. Can you ask my mom to call school and get us passes? Oh, and can you let her know I think I need a new phone too." He removed a dripping wet phone from his pants pocket and handed it to Kate.

"Sure," Kate replied.

Tyler walked around to the side of the house as Kate went up the front steps. The last bus was about to come and so she walked into the middle of another rush of kids. Stepping to the side she let them pass, hoping that Mrs. Simms could get them out of a tardiness detention.

Back in the kitchen, Mrs. Simms was nowhere to be found but Mr. Simms was there, drinking coffee and scrolling through something on his phone. Kate didn't mean to look at it or see it but somehow she did - the image of Mrs. Simms in a thong….

She shuddered.

"Uh, Mr. Simms," Kate felt a whole new degree of uncomfortable as he turned to look at her, placing his phone on the counter with the display down. "We're running late and I need to ask Mrs. Simms to call school and Tyler needs a new phone…," She didn't know why she was babbling. Was it the image of Mrs. Simms? Or the fact that she was now dealing with the audio memory of their lovemaking?

"…there was this big dog outside and it knocked him into the fountain," she held out Tyler's phone. "It was the most random thing I've ever seen."

"What?" Mr. Simms began laughing. "Back up and tell me what happened."

Kate started to retell the story of Tyler, when Madeline came into view. She interrupted Kate to restart the story from the point where she arrived at the house and witnessed Tyler getting kicked in the balls by some girl who left with a guy in a Mercedes CLA45.

Mr. Simms interrupted Madeline to get more information on the Kaylee Abbott drama at the same time Mrs. Simms appeared with Maddox who she'd changed into dry clothes. Kate excused herself from that conversation to ask Mrs. Simms for help but there was a small catastrophe as one of the children managed to fall and hurt their finger.

As the little girl cried, Mrs. Simms picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to get a Band-Aid.

Kate couldn't believe how insane this house could be. She followed Mrs. Simms to the bathroom, when she saw Tyler standing next to the laundry area – and this time he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

_Ohmygosh._

"Mom, where's all my uniforms?" Tyler was rooting through the piles of folded clothes.

"Barbie or Hello Kitty?" Mrs. Simms said to the little girl sitting on her lap. Another little girl ran past Kate, "Noah wiped a booger on his shirt!" she exclaimed to Mrs. Simms. "And Sabrina took off her socks!"

"Okay, sweetie," Mrs. Simms nodded at her as she wrapped the Band-Aid around the hurt finger.

"I found a shirt, but no pants." Tyler announced.

"Did you check your room?"

"They're not there."

"Maybe you left them at school?"

There was a short pause. "I think I did," Tyler muttered. His palms planted against the metal top of the dryer. His shoulders rose as he took a breath. Kate heard him curse under his breath.

"Maybe you should keep an extra pair here – just in case."

"I did have an extra set…," Tyler growled.

Kate looked at the wet lump of uniform on the floor.

"Maybe Reid has a pair you can borrow. Why don't you give him a call?"

Tyler's head sunk even lower. "My phone got submerged."

"Submerged?" Mrs. Simms poked her head out from the bathroom. "How did that happen?"

While Tyler gave his mom the briefest of explanations, she managed to find a pair of pants that she felt were "uniform compatible" and several minutes later Kate and Tyler were in the car on their way to the Garwin residence.

Tyler pulled up to the front of the house where Reid and Ryan were waiting outside. Ryan opened the back door and hopped inside. Kate heard the passenger door click as Reid opened it.

"Uh, Good Morning?" Kate looked at Reid.

"Morning," Reid smiled past her to Tyler. Then he stepped back and held the door open.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"You're in my seat," Reid tapped his fingers on the door frame, waiting for Kate to move.

"Get in the back," Tyler told Reid. "We're already late."

Reid ignored him and picked up Kate's backpack. He opened the rear door and sat it on backseat beside Ryan. Kate gave Reid a nasty look as she unbuckled her seatbelt and gave up her seat to the blonde. Reid nearly shut her shirt in the door as he slammed it closed before she was all the way inside.

Maybe Reid on drugs was the better option.

Reid slid into the shotgun position and slipped in a pair of ear buds as Tyler sped out of the driveway.

Kate fastened her seatbelt and looked over at the boy sitting next to her. "Nice boxers," he commented causing Kate to pull down her skirt.

Were all boys like this? She seemed to remember the boys at Worcester being much more civilized.

"Your mom's calling school, right?" Ryan leaned forward addressing Tyler. "Because I think my parents will kill me if I get in trouble again this soon."

"She said she'll take care of it. We have to go to the office when we get there."

It took longer to find a parking spot than it did for Tyler to get them all to school. Seems not every parking space was wide enough for his oversize vehicle. They ended up parking in the upper lot – the one furthest from the school.

Kate was the first one out of the car, her mood bordering on angry – the one bright spot in her mind was seeing Pogue in Calculus. That thought brought a small smile to her face. It had been three long days since she'd seen him – and so much had happened. Geez.

"You said go the office," Kate slipped her back pack onto her shoulders.

"Yeah," Tyler replied. "See Ms. McCoy."

"Got it. See you guys in Calc." Kate gave them a quick nod and walked quickly toward the building. She'd already missed half of Practical Life Skills!

Kate was already out of earshot when Reid punched Tyler in the shoulder, "Nice hickey, Simms."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler leaned over and looked in the side view mirror confirming that there was some sort of blemish on his neck. "How did that get there?" he wondered aloud.

"How did that get there?" Ryan clapped Tyler on the back. "Classic," Bael turned to his cousin. "She's even got boxers on."

"Seriously?" Reid looked over at Tyler.

"Simms gets laid!" Ryan announced in deejay-style.

"No, I didn't." Tyler tried to wipe the red mark off his neck. "And this is not a hickey!"

"You know Parry is going to kick your ass when he find out." Ryan smirked knowingly.

"I swear to God nothing happened with Kate," Tyler glared at both of his friends.

"The evidence speaks to the contrary, my good man," Reid slung an arm around Tyler's shoulder, poking at the hickey with his other hand.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked. You're gonna get your ass kicked," Ryan sang as the trio headed across the parking lot to begin another eventful day at Spenser Academy.

* * *

A little change in POV but I think you can all guess what's coming up next! That's right, Pogue Parry finally returns to the story in the next chapter - but how will he feel about this new development?


	42. Chapter 42

Friday II

Kate opened the door to Practical Life Skills knowing that class had already begun. What she didn't expect to see was that her classmates were sitting through a presentation with a guest speaker as Ms. Betz stood off to the side.

Kate weakly held up her pass so her teacher could see it. Ms. Betz gave her a stern look and Kate wilted into the first empty chair she saw.

The woman giving the presentation was well-dressed in business attire. She had dark hair pulled up in braided twist as she continued her explanation of how nutrition can be directly correlated to health.

"Department faculty members are currently conducting the largest detailed studies of relationships between dietary factors and major diseases. Already many important findings have emerged for breast and colon cancer, coronary heart disease, and diabetes. A large number of reports will be published in the coming years."

Kate looked at the paper sitting on the lap of the girl beside her.

**Dr. Elsie M. Taveras, MD**

**Secondary Education**  
Spenser Academy  
Class of 1989

**Bachelor's Degree**  
Boston University  
Graduated in 1993

**Medical School  
**New York University  
Graduated in 1997

**Residency Hospital  
**Children's Hospital-Boston Medical Center

**Fellowship Hospital  
**Harvard Pediatric Health Service

**Mentor: Matthew W. Gillman, MD, SM (Spenser Academy Class of 1965)**

"And so if you decide to major in Nutrition Science at Harvard University there are quite a few opportunities to become involved in ground-breaking research. We've recently secured funding for two new projects scheduled to begin within the next ten to eighteen months."

She paused for a moment before adding, "It looks as though we have time for some questions."

Instantly several hands shot into the air. Kate noticed that Kira's hand was raised high. It was hard to miss since the red head was sitting front and center.

"Yes," she pointed to Kira, who stood up in front of the whole room.

"Kira Snider," she introduced herself. "Dr. Taveras, I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you for taking the time to speak with our class."

"It was my pleasure, Kira."

Kate rolled her eyes at the obvious ass-kissing attempt by her roommate.

"You mentioned that in addition to your medical practice you are a Professor of Nutrition in the Harvard Department of Public Health. I was wondering if you contributed to any of the research projects you discussed," Kira asked as she sat down, intently focused on the woman's pending reply.

"My epidemiologic studies have focused on diet, physical activity, and weight determinants in childhood, such as fast food, family dinner, and aspects of mass media. These observational analyses have led to the development and implementation of childhood obesity prevention interventions. I am particularly interested in the relationship between sleep restriction/deprivation and weight gain in children and in designing interventions to improve child sleep quality and quantity," Dr. Taveras replied. "Those projects are funded through NIH and occur primarily in a clinical setting at Harvard Medical School's Division of Sleep Medicine which is separate from the Department of Public Health which houses Nutrition Science. Several professors teach courses in both schools so while there is exposure to the research, I did not directly collaborate."

The Doctor nodded at Kira then looked around the room again this time selecting a male student whose name Kate didn't know. He asked a question about mice that Kate didn't understand – maybe because she missed half the class.

She sat there listening to Dr. Taveras discuss her position as Co-Director of a pediatric obesity program wishing that she hadn't been so late this morning. As much as she disliked this class, Dr. Taveras was a perfect example of the success of Spenser alumni. Kate needed a reminder of why she was here in the first place. But with everything that happened with Tyler this morning – poor guy. It was like he walked around with a little rain cloud over his head. He was such a good guy too. She hoped his day was getting better.

Ms. Betz asked a few questions of her own to the doctor, mostly to emphasize the importance of eating properly and getting adequate rest. Then she reminded everyone to continue food journaling as the bell rang.

Kate caught up with Josie in the hallway after dropping her pass off on Ms. Betz's desk. "I picked the wrong day to be late, huh?" she asked Josie.

"Why were you so late?" Josie asked.

"I'll tell you later," Kate sighed. "It's too much to squeeze into two minutes."

"Okay," Josie nodded as she turned down the hall. "See you in Calculus."

"Yep." Kate clutched her books to her chest and made her way to Honors English. When she walked in the room she saw Aaron and Goldie sitting in the back row talking. Edison was sitting by himself a few rows down, clearly pouting. Kate started up the steps to sit with Goldie and Aaron but Aaron conveniently moved Goldie's bag into the empty seat beside him.

Kate looked at him, cocking her head in confusion. Hadn't she just sat with them?

"This is a no slut zone," Goldie said with overt politeness, which didn't make sense because there was no way she could possibly be talking about Kate.

"Excuse me?" Kate looked at the girl sitting there. Goldie's hair was meticulously styled, pulled back to reveal her diamond stud earrings.

"Find somewhere else to sit," Aaron scowled.

"Like down there," Goldie pointed to Edison.

Kate didn't need to take any more abuse and wasn't going to let these two ruin her day. She brushed her hair back as she turned away.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked Edison, who sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

He didn't answer, so Kate down leaving a seat in between them.

As class began, Kate glanced over at Edison who hadn't so much as opened his book. The boy sat there with such an angry look on his face Kate couldn't help but wonder what sort of drama was going on with him. But that distraction didn't last long as her thoughts wandered elsewhere. After this class was Calculus and that meant seeing POGUE!

It was hard to pay attention to the teacher's discussion of the ideology represented by their current selection of poets. She was almost thankful when they broke into discussion groups to further compare and contrast the new poems.

She was paired with Edison and two girls sitting in the row in front of them. Kate missed their names but it didn't matter because Edison had decided they were going to discuss a completely different topic.

"What is your personal opinion of male cheerleaders?" he asked their group.

"Uh," the two girls looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Shouldn't we be discussing the poems?" Kate asked Edison.

"I'll answer for the group if needed," he informed Kate then looked at the other girls. "Go on."

"I don't have an opinion," the first girl answered.

"Cheerleading is stupid," the second girl replied. "And so is anyone who wastes their time jumping around and yelling 'Go Spenser'."

Edison went back to the first girl, "Do you think cheerleading is stupid?"

The girl shrugged and looked at her friend. "I don't think it's stupid but I'm not at all interested in it."

"There, you have your opinions," the second girl said to Edison. "Can we get back to what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Yes," Kate looked at her and nodded.

"I would like to know why you think cheerleading is stupid," Edison addressed the second girl.

"Well, maybe you two can discuss that after class," the first girl replied.

"That sounds like a great idea," Kate looked over at Edison.

"I have no interest in discussing cheerleading, especially with you," the second girl snapped.

"How can you feel so strongly about something and not want to argue your case?" Edison asked.

"Do you ever shut up?" the second girl groaned.

The first girl leaned down to the group in front of them. "Can we join your group?" She waved Kate down with them and for a second, Kate thought about staying with Edison but school work was more important and so she moved down a couple rows to where the group was actually discussing the assignment.

As two girls in the group got into a heated debate about whether or not there was a religious symbolism in one of the poems, Kate watched the clock.

Five more minutes.

Three hundred seconds until she saw Pogue again.

It felt like an eternity.

But the bell eventually rang.

Kate was one of the first ones out the door. She needed to stop at the bathroom to make sure she looked okay before heading into Calculus. A quick mirror inspection revealed she had nothing to worry about. Kate took a deep breath and smiled at her reflection.

_Pogue_

Her smile grew.

Walking down the hall she felt the nervous excitement sweep through her. She tried to keep her pace slow but her legs had a mind of their own today. As she approached the doorway she took one more deep breath.

_Here we go._

She stepped through the doorway into a crowd of students, casually glancing around to see who was already there. Kate caught sight of the familiar chestnut hair hanging down over the back of his blazer.

She heard herself exhale, not even realizing she'd been holding her breath.

His hair was loose today, with a bit of gel on the sides. The difference between his shoulders and waist cut into a V-shape. Even though he was sitting down, Kate already knew he had a great ass.

She squeezed her eyes closed for a second.

_He's soooo hot._

Pogue and Caleb sat beside each other. They were both turned around talking to the girls sitting behind them. It looked as though they were doing some last minute studying. Kate took a minute to watch him.

He brushed his hair back as he looked down at something written in a notebook. The girl pointed to something with a pencil and he nodded. With his finger he pointed to something else. Caleb said something and the three of them laughed.

Kate took the cue and walked up the steps, stealing the seat beside Pogue.

"Hey," she tapped him on the back.

"Hey," he grinned as he turned around.

It was a dazzling look, one that almost made her forget what she had planned to say to him.

"How was your vacation?" Kate asked, sucking her lip in her mouth and raising her eyebrows. It was so hard to think rationally around him.

"Vacation was good," Pogue nodded. "Coulda used some better company though. My dad's a little boring."

"Not from what I hear," Kate slid closer to him.

"He's calmed down a lot since he met my mom," Pogue stretched his leg out so their knees touched. "Now he thinks exciting is staying up to watch Jeopardy."

Kate chuckled a little.

"You ready for this test?" he asked.

"As ready as I can be," Kate shrugged. "What about you?"

"I think I'll be okay," Pogue winked at her.

Then Kate realized that Paris and Jordyn were hovering at the end of the row, waiting to sit near Caleb. Normally she'd be annoyed by their intrusion but today they were just the excuse she needed.

"See you later," Kate left him with one last smile as she let the stalkers have their seats back. Climbing up the steps, she passed by Tyler and Reid.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Kate. Wanna sleep over my house?" Reid said licking his lips in a rather crude way.

"Dude!" Tyler elbowed him hard. "Shut up." Then Simms glanced a few rows down, never bothering to look at Kate or say hello back. She was a little confused by Tyler's behavior – she thought they were better friends than that. But she also knew that Tyler had a lot on his mind right now so she let it go.

But then there was Reid….

Kate was a little unnerved by his obscene gestures.

_What the hell was wrong with him anyway?_

Heading to the very back of the room, she took her seat beside Josie – who despite being chronically introverted was quite possibly the most normal person she'd met at this school.

"Sometimes I don't understand people," Kate remarked as she took out her pencil and eraser.

"That makes two of us," Josie answered softly.

"I was late because Tyler gave me a ride to school."

Josie looked over at Kate with raised eyebrows.

"I went there for dinner and then we studied. His mom took his car and I didn't have a ride back to school last night, so I crashed at their house."

"Whoa," Josie swallowed hard.

"What?" Kate didn't like her friend's expression. "Come on, Josie. Spill."

"I try not to pay attention to these things but," Josie lowered her voice. "There's a rumor going around that you gave Tyler Simms a hickey."

"That's ridiculous," Kate sighed. Would these people ever stop?

"He does have a hickey."

"Well, it's not from me." Kate shook her head in annoyance. She chose not to mention to Josie the incident with Kaylee Abbott this morning. As much as she wanted to believe Tyler's stance that he'd been faithful – she knew that any alleged hickey was most likely the result of his infidelity.

Their conversation was brought to a halt as Mr. Pitt distributed the exams.

Kate put all the drama out of her mind and like Josie, focused all her energy on the math test.

Despite all the studying she did, this test was hard. Much more difficult than any test she'd taken at Worchester. She was halfway through the test and glanced up to check the time.

She was shocked to see that half the class was already done. Glancing beside her, she saw that Josie had finished and was double checking her work.

Kate worked even harder to complete the test before time ran out. She was still reviewing her work when the bell rang. It had been close but at least she'd gotten through the test. Kate knew she'd have to study harder for the next one.

Taking her exam down to the front of the room, she placed in the large pile with the others. Someone bumped her from behind. Hard. A sharp glance over her shoulder revealed that it had been Kira Snider.

Not surprising.

"Hey Simms," Aaron called. Kate watched as Tyler sprinted out into the hallway. She didn't blame him. A triple dose of Abbott in one morning was more than anyone could take.

Reid and Caleb went through the door next. They were deep in conversation about something. Paris and Jordyn were right behind Caleb, naturally. Kate scanned the room for Pogue who for some odd reason had stopped to talk with Bordy.

Kate didn't want to make it seem obvious that she was waiting for Pogue (even though she totally was), so she pretended that she was looking through her bag for something. She glanced back at Pogue and Bordy, and caught a few words of their conversation; Andie. Hospital. Seizures.

She wondered who initiated that conversation. Would Pogue randomly be giving updates on Andie? Or did Bordy ask about her? Andie would probably be happy to hear that, given her claim that she was 'in love' with Bordy.

The boys were coming her way and Kate zipped her bag and looked up just in time to catch Pogue's eye. Bordy passed between them and Kate barely noticed. She was fixated on the yummy biker coming her way.

It took nothing more than a smile and Kate was next to him. Walking side by side down the hallway the excitement made her heart beat faster. Their bodies were so close that their arms kept brushing against each other.

"It's a good thing that test was so easy," Pogue ran a hand through his hair. "I thought by missing the review I'd be hovering in 'C' territory."

"Easy," Kate nodded her head yes, then changed to no.

Pogue frowned.

"I had a tough time," she admitted.

"Really?" Pogue looked genuinely surprised.

"Not with the content. I studied a lot," she continued. "But there were a lot of problems."

"Yeah, but you only had to do four," Pogue stated matter-of-factly.

"What!" Kate stopped walking for a second and stared at him. "We only had to do FOUR problems…."

_OMG! I am so stupid!_

Pogue looked at her, a half smile and single dimple beaming in amusement. "You did the whole test didn't you?"

Kate couldn't even answer. She felt so dumb – and to have it happen in front of Pogue. This was even worse than the whole spray cheese incident.

"There's this thing called directions," Pogue teased.

"Shut up."

Kate pushed him away from her. But Pogue wouldn't be brushed aside. Instead his arm found its way around her shoulders.

It felt….

Wonderful.

He scooped her closer to him, her shoulder nestling under his arm as the entire right side of her body made contact with him. Her right hand touched the back of his blazer.

Touching was definitely a good sign.

"Did I miss anything in Geography?" he asked as his hand slide down her arm.

They parted to navigate the crowded hallway, Kate filled him in in the slideshows from their teacher's personal collection, emphasizing the difference in the decade. She made him laugh, which felt great.

Kate and Pogue entered the room and walked to their seats together.

Talking.

Laughing.

Sitting in the back row, Kate noticed that there was a projector set up again. Not that she wanted to sit through more slides but she and Pogue might be able to pick up with their flirting like they had at the assembly.

You could never have enough physical contact.

She took out her notebook and handed it to Pogue who skimmed the few pages of notes she'd taken over the last three days.

"So," his pen tapped on the white sheet of paper. "I called you last night. Did you get my message?"

"You called me?"

He nodded.

_He called me again!_

"I kinda misplaced my phone the other day and haven't been able to find it." Kate told him. She refrained from saying anything about suspecting her roommate of sticky fingers. She'd deal with Kira Snider later. Right now she wanted to enjoy being with Pogue.

"That sucks," Pogue frowned. "Are you getting another one?"

"I wanted to look for it a little more before telling my parents," Kate bit her lip. She was absolutely dreading that conversation.

"Maybe I can help you," Pogue smiled. "I'm pretty good at finding things."

"Oh really?" Kate smiled back feeling the beginnings of some major flirting about to happen.

"I have a hotline directly to St. Anthony."

"St. Anthony?"

"You've never heard of St. Anthony," Pogue laughed a little.

"I might have," Kate frowned. She hadn't been to church in quite some time.

"St. Anthony of Padua is the patron saint of lost things," Pogue explained. He began another one of his stories, talking about a book of saints that his mom used to read to him as a bedtime story when he was little. A book that he now reads to his little sisters.

He was such a sweet guy. Kate almost 'awwwwww'd' out loud– but she didn't.

"My favorite part of the story was the prayer to St. Anthony." He wrote something in her notebook. "Here," he handed it back to her. "Say this over and over until you find your phone."

Kate looked at the barely legible writing. "Tony, Tony, please come around. Something is lost and can't be found." She paused and looked at Pogue to make sure she had it right. "That's not a real prayer."

"Yes it is," Pogue defended his two line poem.

"Prayers end with Amen," Kate laughed.

"Not this one," Pogue leaned back in his chair. "Believe me, Kate. You say this prayer fifty times and you'll find your phone."

"Fifty times!" Kate shook her head.

"Maybe not fifty," Pogue acknowledged. "But you have to keep saying it until you find whatever it is you lost."

Kate rolled her eyes, playfully.

"I'm serious."

"Fine." Kate looked back down at the paper. She repeated the prayer about five times before Pogue took her notebook back and scribbled something else on the paper. It was his phone number.

"Just in case you have to call me before you find your phone."

"Have you lost your faith in St. Anthony?" Kate joked.

"Not at all. But sometimes it takes awhile." Then he added another number. "My dorm."

_His dorm room! His dorm room! Did that mean he wanted her to stop by? _Kate knew she'd have to analyze his motives later.

Class started and they were treated to more slides that their teacher had apparently 'forgotten' about. Watching the slides with Pogue was so much better than seeing them alone.

They sat close; shoulder to shoulder as Pogue made fun of nearly every slide. Creating captions for each one that were, well, completely inappropriate. Kate was almost sad when the lights came back up and the class packed up to leave.

Pogue's stomach growled loudly. He rubbed a hand across it, pulling his half-untucked shirt the rest of the way out of his pants. Kate couldn't help glimpsing the toned skin beneath. She noticed Pogue watching her check him out. She looking away a little embarrassed that he'd caught her. But he took her hand and pressed it against his shirt.

"All muscle," he grinned.

Kate pulled her hand away out of sheer precedence. There was no reason to grope Pogue in a classroom. If thing went well tomorrow, she'd be running her hands over him, in a very clothed PG-way, of course.

"I have this new killer workout."

The bell rang. They picked up their bags and headed for the door.

"Hodges got me hooked on suspension training last year," he continued. "At first I thought it was a waste of time. But he made me work out with him a couple times and it was much more intense than the dry land training Coach Hamm makes us do. Really works the core. Been doing it for six months now. I've definitely seen results." Kate couldn't help grinning as Pogue pulled up his shirt again. Much higher this time.

Thankfully the classroom was empty.

He flexed his abs for her.

"Impressive." Kate did her best to keep her hands to herself (which let's face it was damn near impossible) She knew if they had been anywhere outside of school that her hands wouldn't have complied.

_Tomorrow. Kate._

_Tomorrow is Saturday._

_Tomorrow you can ask for an encore._

_Come on Kate._

_Look away._

_Look away._

It was tough. But she managed to float her eyes back to his face. To his _very_ knowing smile.


	43. Chapter 43

**Friday III**

Pogue chatted her up the entire way to the dining hall. Kate was delighted that conversation was so easy now.

They stood in line together. Pogue began piling cartons of chocolate milk on one side of his tray. "You're not eating?" he asked as Kate followed behind him, tray-less.

"I brought lunch today," she told him.

"Enough to share?" he hinted.

"Maybe next time," she bumped his elbow coyly. Kate felt a little guilty but there was only one slice of pizza in her bag. Judging from the amount of food Pogue was piling on his tray he was much hungrier than that.

"Make sure you pack me dessert," Pogue advised as he took a handful of ketchup packets from the dispenser.

She followed him across the cafeteria to the table where Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Ashley were sitting. Kate sat next to Pogue, euphoric to be sitting at a table with _people_.

After the briefest of brief salutations, Kate removed her lunch from her backpack. As she opened it, she listened to the conversation already in progress; Reid's annual Red Sox birthday party. If Kate heard correctly, Reid's dad rented a limo to take them all to the game where they had seats down by the dugout. The guest list was strictly 'the guys' and no girls – or moms were allowed.

As Kate bit into her room temperature slice of pepperoni pizza, she couldn't help noticing the Ashley hadn't touched anything on her plate, which was a handful of salad and bag of apple slices. Her bottle of vitamin water looked as though she'd taken a few sips but not much more. Caleb on the other hand, judging from the discarded wrappers in front of him, was on his third taco. Reid had brought his lunch today; a four layer sandwich with probably a pound of lunchmeat. It was so thick Reid could barely fit in his mouth to take a bite so he squashed it down against the table with his hand, thinning it slightly.

Ryan Bael joined them with a tray full of tacos. There had to be at least six. His drink choice was a bottle of V-8, which let's face it – had to be an acquired taste in post-taco consumption.

Kate looked at Pogue, who in the process of eating his taco, had broken the shell and was now picking up the fallen bits with his fingers and shoving them in his mouth. A few shreds of lettuce and cheese hung from his mouth, but he pushed them in with the heel of his hand. She sighed to herself again at his poor table manners.

As Reid took a break from talking about his party to take another bite of his sandwich, Ryan grabbed Tyler's lunch bag and slid it across the table next to Kate's. "Matching brown bags. How cute."

"Shut up, Ryan." Tyler reached across the table and crumpled up his bag.

"Hey, where's your hickey?" Ryan asked as he pulled down Tyler's shirt collar.

Tyler swatted him away.

"You used to get rid of it didn't you?" Ryan probed his friend's neck further.

Kate noticed Caleb's eyes nearly pop out of his head at Ryan's statement. She grinned, guessing that Tyler didn't have hickeys very often.

"Used uh, an icepack," Ryan stuttered. "That's what I meant."

"It wasn't a hickey," Tyler turned in his seat and put both hands on Ryan, giving him a hard shove. "Now leave me alone."

"Ryan, can I talk to you for second?" Ryan and Caleb exchanged a look. Ryan rolled his eyes and followed Caleb to the other side of the lunchroom.

Ashley watched Caleb walk away, then excused herself and headed in the opposite direction

"So Kate," Reid leaned on his elbows. "Did you get any sleep? Or did Tyler keep you up all night?"

Tyler's fist slammed down on the table. "Why are you trying to start shit?" he snapped at Reid. "First of all, it WASN'T a hickey." Then he turned to Pogue, "Before you hear it from anyone else." Simms began gathering up his things. "Kate stayed at my house last night but nothing happened."

"WHAT!"

Kate was taken aback. Pogue's carefree façade was gone, and in its place was a glaring look directed at his friend. Then his accusing eyes turned her way.

"You slept at Tyler's house," Pogue looked at her as though it was some sort of repulsive act, like drinking urine. Parry shook his head and went back to his lunch.

He wasn't even subtle about moving his chair away from her.

"I had to…his mom took his car and …." Kate was confused by the drastic change in Pogue's body language. She looked for Tyler to collaborate their story but he'd taken off across the lunchroom.

"I doubt they actually slept," Reid commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate glared at the blonde. Her relationship with Tyler was completely platonic and not whatever Reid was trying to insinuate.

"You tell me," Reid met her eyes.

"Nothing happened," Kate told him.

"Nothing happened," Reid repeated.

"Nothing," Kate emphasized making sure Pogue heard her. The biker glanced between her and Reid, as though he wasn't sure who to believe. Kate suddenly understood Andie's frustration. Reid certainly had a way of twisting the facts around and drawing conclusions that weren't even close to accurate.

"If that's true," Reid scratched his chin as though he was deep in contemplation. "Why are you wearing his underwear?"

Kate's jaw clenched as she continued to stare back at Reid. The blonde's left eyebrow arched. "What does that have to do with anything?'"

Kate felt someone grab her skirt and pull it up, revealing the blue gray boxers underneath.

She slapped Pogue's hand as hard as she could. Who the hell did he think he was? Pulling up her skirt because of something his asshole friend said. "Don't EVER do that again," Kate growled as she smoothed her skirt back in place. She wasn't going to let anyone – including Pogue Parry – have that degree of liberty.

Pogue pushed his tray back and slid out of his seat. He took his school bag and left without another word.

Kate didn't go after him, she was still furious that he actually had the nerve to check to see if she was indeed wearing Tyler's boxers.

Looking at the blonde across the table, she shook her head in disgust.

"You're a creep."

He laughed and took another bite of his sandwich.

Kate couldn't sit there another minute. She got her things and headed out of the lunchroom as she certainly wasn't hungry anymore. On her way out she passed by Ryan on his way back inside.

"Kate, where're you going?" he asked.

Kate didn't answer, wanting nothing to do with any of them at this moment. She was going back to her dorm and changing out of these stupid boxer shorts. Then she was going to let Pogue Parry know that there was not going to be any date on Saturday. If he was going to act like an idiot and believe Reid's fabricated version of last night over the truth – then he wasn't worth her time.

She went outside and across campus to get back to her dorm. As she passed the parking lot she caught sight of Pogue, Tyler and Caleb. She was too far away to hear what being said, but it was obvious Pogue and Tyler were arguing with each other. Caleb stood in between them trying to mediate.

Kate looked the other direction. She'd had enough of this school and these rich kids and their lies.

She reached her room and went inside. Kate hastily tossed her clothes around looking for a pair of shorts to wear. The only thing she could find were her Spenser gym shorts. Removing Tyler's boxer's she wadded them into a ball and threw them on the floor. Stepping into the blue mesh shorts with the school's logo she tucked them up under the skirt's waistband.

Grabbing her brush and hair tie, she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail all the while cursing Reid for his bastardization of what had been a completely innocent night with Tyler. Getting her back pack, she left the room – locking the door behind her – and hurried to get to her next class. On top of getting a lateness detention from Jackie Chan, she also had an exam to worry about.

She was almost to the Chemistry classroom when she spotted Pogue standing in the doorway. His cheeks were red and his eyes were still slanted in anger. Caleb stood beside him, talking him down.

"Relax, man. You know how Reid is," Caleb tried to reason with him.

Pogue snorted in reply and shook his head but didn't say anything.

Kate looked away from the boys. Her own anger still fresh and ready to strike. She ran the words through her mind as she prepared to break their plans for tomorrow.

Caleb walked away leaving his friend staring at the tile floor. Kate was a few steps away from Pogue when a girl in a cheerleading uniform cut right in front of her,

Kate fought the urge to say something nasty, even though she really wanted to, instead trying to step around the girl to get close to Pogue.

"Hey Parry, you doing anything tomorrow ?" the cheerleader asked much too perkily.

Kate stopped right behind her.

Pogue looked up from the floor to the girl. Then his eyes shifted over her shoulder where they met with Kate's.

It was hard for Kate to determine what emotions were in that look but aside from anger; she thought she saw a hint of _betrayal._

He looked back at the girl. "No plans for tomorrow. What's up?"

"Come here." The girl waved Pogue to her and whispered something in his ear.

His frown flattened into an almost-smile.

"I'll fill you in on the deets later but we have a set guest list – so no plus one's – 'kay?" the girl finished at a normal volume.

"Yeah," Pogue nodded. "Let me know."

Kate bit her lip and walked into the classroom. _Soooo Pogue doesn't have plans for tomorrow._ She repeated in her head, a little miffed that he'd broken their date when she wanted to be the one to do it.

Whatever.

Kate Tunney was over Pogue Parry.

Bordy sat down beside her and pretended to cower in his seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Kate looked over at him.

"Me?" Bordy replied. "You look like you're about to punch somebody in the face."

"Sorry," Kate tried to shake off her mood. "It's not a good day." She removed her notes from her bag in a last minute attempt to review. She scanned her notes then keeping her head in place shifted her eyes to where Pogue was sitting. His hands were laced through his hair as he stared at the text book in front of him. Reddened cheeks were now a soft pink.

She looked back at her notes.

Then back at Pogue.

This time, he was looking at her – but he glanced away a nanosecond later.

Kate kept looking at him.

Staring down his profile.

He didn't look at her again.

Jackie Chan entered the room as the bell rang overhead. He asked everyone to put all their notes away. Kate followed the instructions leaning down to her bag which sat in between her seat and Bordy's seat.

"Here," Bordy took her hand and placed a Hershey miniature in it. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks," Kate discreetly unwrapped the tiny piece of chocolate. In lieu of chewing she kept her mouth closed letting the chocolate melt. It did make her feel a little better.

The tests were distributed.

After writing her name, Kate made sure she read the directions – glancing at Pogue one final time.

He was paging through the test.

Not that she expected him to be looking at her again.

Well, maybe she did.

With her attention back on the test (this one you did have to answer all the questions), she began the tedious process of test taking, doing the problems she knew first – saving the harder ones for later.

Kate had just completed her second problem when Jackie Chan mysteriously appeared by her elbow. She jumped a little in surprise when she noticed him – she hadn't heard him coming. What was he? Some kind of ninja too?

He slid a slip of paper in front of her.

_You are wanted in the Provost's office._

Kate stared at the note, her eyes widening. The Provost's office? Why?

"Take your things with you," Jackie whispered.

Kate handed him her test. As quietly as she could she picked up her bag and pushed in her chair. But as hard as she tried to escape without being seen, students in the class noticed. She knew Bordy was looking at her, as were the boys in the bench behind them. As she walked toward the door she felt more eyes on her – but she kept her head down refusing to look.

As she walked down the hallway with the pass in her hand, Kate suddenly feared the worst.

Had Kira turned her in for taking the cell phone? How did she even know? Was that little bump in Calculus this morning more than just Kira being rude? Kate swallowed hard, trying to think of a valid excuse (lie) to tell the Provost to explain why she had her roommate's cell phone. Telling the Provost she accidentally took it was way too lame.

Kate's legs began to shake.

Her body felt fevered.

She tried hard not to cry.

The chocolate after-taste was suddenly nauseating.

Kate ducked into a corner between two sections of locker. She unzipped her bag and rummaged through the contents.

Kira's phone wasn't inside.

_Oh my God_!

Kate's heart thudded.

_It has to be in here. It has to be._ Kate went through her bag again. Squatting down in the hallway she removed almost everything from inside. Notebooks, pencils, folders, papers.

Kira's phone was gone.

Now Kate was almost frantic – Had someone gone through her bag?

But she had it with her the whole time.

Practical Life Skills – she had it next to her during the presentation. Then she walked to Honors English. She had it with her when she sat next to Edison…

_NOOOOOOO!_

She left her bag by Edison when she moved down into the other discussion group.

_He wouldn't ….would he? No._

Kate nearly hyperventilated. Maybe Edison wouldn't – but Aaron and Goldie…there was no doubt in her mind…

_I'm screwed. I'm completely screwed._

Figuring the best outcome was suspension; worst expulsion – Kate began to cry.

At first it was a small sob, but the longer she sat there the worse it became. She knew she had to get down to the office but she couldn't seem to move from her corner.

All her problems culminated in that moment. With Kira, school, her lack of a social life, being away from home and of course the sudden turn of events with Pogue.

"Kate?"

When she heard her name called, she tried to compose herself. Wiping her eyes with the backs of her hand she managed to look up in response.

"Thought that was you," he continued. Bending over he began to pick her belongings, stacking them in a pile.

"You don't have to…," Kate began but she knew he wasn't planning on stopping. "Thank you."

Loading everything back into her bag, Kate was surprised when he picked it up and slipped it over his shoulder, offering his free hand to help her to her feet.

"Where're you headed?" he asked adjusting the shoulder strap, which was set a little small for someone of his size.

"The Provost's office," Kate replied rather glumly.

"Oh." He placed a sympathetic arm around her shoulder. Kate leaned into him, needing the comfort of an embrace.

They walked down the hall together. When they reached the corridor of the main office, they parted and he handed her bag back. "For I reckon that the sufferings of this present time are not worthy to be compared with the glory which shall be revealed in us," he said with a small smile.

"What?"

"Romans 8-18," he replied. "Remember to keep things in perspective, Kate."

"I'll try," Kate took a deep breath. "Thanks, Chopper."

"You're welcome," he bowed chivalrously, making Kate almost smile. "Good luck in there."

Kate stepped into the main office and right up to the desk. She handed her pass to Ms. McCoy.

"Your parents have been waiting," the secretary mentioned as she led Kate back to the Provost's office.

_My parents are here!_

Kate's worst fears were coming true. The only reason they would call her parents in would be if they were sending her home. Suspension or explusion. It was a coin toss.

She wiped her eyes again, trying to keep herself together. It wasn't going very well.

"In here," Ms. McCoy knocked twice on a large wood door and then opened it. Kate stood at the threshold. Inside were her mom and dad, Provost Higgins and Ms. Heffelfinger.

Kate scanned the room again.

Kira was definitely not in there. Neither was Aaron or Goldie or Edison.

Kate wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"Ms. Tunney, please have a seat," Provost Higgins gestured to an empty chair beside her mother. Knees still shaking Kate took her mom's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Her mother returned the squeeze.

"Where is Mr. Hillard?" the Provost asked his secretary.

"On his way," she began to reply when the man passed in front of her and into the office. He set a box on the Provost's desk. It was labeled with the date, Kate's name and the word "contraband".

_That's what this is about. _Kate let out a sigh. Not that she was happy about being here – but it was a relief to see the candle and food being passed around the room as 'evidence'. And since she'd already told her mother about this, she wasn't as worried. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help wondering – what the hell happened to Kira's phone?

They were about twenty minutes into the meeting, during which Mr. Hillard dutifully reinforced the dormitory rules, emphasizing (more than once) that student housing is a privilege that can be revoked at any time.

Kate watched her father's face get more and more annoyed as Mr. Hillard kept talking. She knew that look too well.

"With all do respect," Dr. Tunney interrupted Mr. Hillard. "I believe we understand the housing policies. Could you enlighten us as to why my wife and I had to come all the way out here? This seems to be something we could have resolved with a phone call."

Kate kept her mouth shut as Mr. Hillard commented as to the quality of their parenting, as Mrs. Tunney had admitted to supplying Kate with food – which was clearly against the housing policies and so he felt that they were setting a poor example.

That started a huge argument between her father and Mr. Hillard. Thankfully, Provost Higgins stepped in – excusing Mr. Hillard from the meeting and trying to soothe the situation.

But Kate knew her father was done.

"We're leaving," he announced taking the box under his arm. Kate followed behind her mother, who in a hushed voice was trying to reason with her husband. But he wasn't listening.

"Kate, get your things," he told her. "You're coming home with us."

"Don't you think you may be overreacting?" her mother asked.

"I'll pick you up in front of the dorms. The same place I dropped you off on moving in day."

Kate nodded and headed over to the dorms, letting her parents talk. Did pack her things mean – pack everything? As in she was leaving Spenser – forever? Did that mean she was going back to Worchester? With Jessica and all her friends? No more roommate! No more bad food!

Happily she began empting her dresser. Socks, underwear, bras were all crammed into her suitcase along with shirts, jeans and hoodies. She left her uniforms hanging in the closet.

She took all the books out of her backpack and left them on the desk – wouldn't be needing these anymore. Filling her backpack with her hair and make up items, she was almost singing as she piled her shoes into a duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" her mother entered the room and glanced over at her daughter.

"Packing. Like Daddy said to," Kate answered.

"How much do think you'll need for the weekend?" Kate's mom peeked into her backpack.

"The weekend?" Kate repeated, looking sadly at her mom. "I'm only going home for the weekend?"

"Oh honey," her mother reached out and hugged her. "I know you must miss everyone terribly."

"I do," Kate buried her face in her mom's shoulder. "I miss everything."

A warm hand smoothed her ponytail.

"I hate Kira and the food here sucks…." Kate started crying again.

Her mother hugged here tighter. "Let's get a few things together so we can get out of here," Mrs. Tunney rubbed her daughter's shoulders. "Your father wants to beat the traffic through Boston. You know how bad it can get during rush hour. He mentioned something about a baseball game tonight too…"

Kate understood.

She unpacked a few things, leaving them out on her bed (she'd deal with that later). She took her suitcase and backpack, while her mom carried her mesh laundry bag.

She didn't like the idea of having to come back but she was looking forward to going home.

As Kate sat in the back of her father's Escalade, which was stuck in Red Sox game day traffic (thankfully her father had brought the box of snacks with them), she was unaware of some very important events that transpired.

She had no idea that Madeline found Maddox playing the cow game on a phone that she believed to be Reid's. Kate didn't know that said phone was not Reid's, it was Kira's and it contained a photo of what appeared to be Kate and Tyler kissing in the school parking lot. She would have been shocked to find out that within an hour of posting that picture to her Facebook page (captioned: Tyler and his girlfriend Kate) that Mrs. Simms had well over a thousand "likes".

Poor Kate.

The REAL drama was just beginning.


	44. Chapter 44

Someone asked about Chopper. He's the guy Reid fought in the dining hall several chapters back.

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING**

When Kira's alarm went off Monday morning, Kate woke up too. She did not join her roommate's meditation, however, instead she took her things and went to shower. After having some very long talks with her mother and Jessica, Kate promised herself that she would make some changes. She wasn't very happy about doing it, but she did realize the necessity.

No one was in the shower so early, so Kate had all the hot water to herself (though the water pressure still left a lot to be desired). She'd spent the entire weekend in contemplation; figuring out her priorities and how to adjust to this new life. She made peace with the fact that she was not going back to Worchester Academy. Her father made it clear that wasn't even an option at this point.

Her only choice was to make it work at Spenser.

On her list of goals was:

Staying civil with her roommate.

Making new friends.

Joining an activity or club.

And finding a pizza shop that would deliver to the dorms!

She smiled at that last one because she had her phone back.

It was a little strange. Last night when she'd gotten back to the dorms, her phone was sitting next to her bed plugged into the charger. Apparently Kira had found it in their bathroom Friday night. Kate had been skeptical – she'd checked the bathroom thoroughly with no sign of her phone. How could Kira just happen to find it?

What was even more coincidental, was that Kira had her phone back too. Kira didn't say anything to Kate about the phone situation (which was definitely odd) but Kate didn't ask either. She figured if Kira wanted to discuss it – they would have – because, well, Kira definitely had Type A personality. Kate only hoped that Kira hadn't made calls or texts with her phone that may come back to haunt her. She'd checked her phone and didn't find anything out of the ordinary but she expected as much. Kira was smart – she wouldn't leave evidence.

But back to her list: Stay civil with roommate – being her number one item.

Kate briefly thought about putting in for a room change but remembering Josie's roommate horror stories – there was a chance a new roommate could be _worse_ than Kira Snider. Kate did not want to take that chance.

Next item: Make new friends.

Kate already had a plan for this. She was going to suggest to Josie that they hang out with Derek and his roommate, Theodore one night this week. They could watch a movie, get some pizza – maybe drive into town and browse the shopping district or whatever. Then there was catching up with Chopper, who had been so nice. She owed Matt Hodges a phone call – he'd returned her call over the weekend – funny, she couldn't even remember why she called him – it seemed like a lifetime ago. She planned on talking to a few new people today – like the girl who sat behind her in her language class, the girls across the hall and maybe even the 'group discussion' girls in Honors English. Basically, she had to make the first move and start conversations. Waiting around for people to talk to her seemed to attract the likes of Edison and Bordy – who were 'nice' acquaintances but Kate wanted _friends._

She could feel the water getting cooler and thus her cue to head back to her room to get ready for the day. There was plenty of time for breakfast – dry cereal – coffee. Kate tried not to think about bacon or the fluffy waffles dripping with maple syrup that her mother made for brunch yesterday – when she'd slept until noon.

"There really is no place like home."

She was dressed and packed up and on her way to the dining hall. It was still very early, despite the amount of time Kate had spent doing her hair. She decided to pull the front of her hair back in a loose French braid that swept to the side. It was a new style for Kate which was fitting since today was a new beginning.

There were only a handful of people in the dining hall at 7:15am so Kate was the only one at the not-so-wonderful breakfast buffet. Setting a few things on her tray she made her way to the coffee station and filled a cup, piling creamer and sugar on her tray. Walking toward the tables, she glanced around to see if there was anyone she recognized. Her eyes floated from table to table over unfamiliar faces.

Then she saw Pogue.

He was alone at the table, eating something from a bowl. He wore a tee-shirt with the sleeves cut off, exposing his muscular arms. Every time he lifted the spoon to his mouth, Kate could see the ridges of sculpted muscle flex.

His wet hair clumped together in thick strings that hung down past his shoulders. Kate mentally theorized whether he'd been swimming or had just showered. Maybe both?

She stood there watching him eat breakfast.

Pogue was intently focused on the bowl in front of him. Leaning further than a normal person would over the table, he was shoveling the contents into his mouth. She could see the overloaded spoonfuls, dripping back into the bowl as he took large bites. He stopped to wipe his mouth, not with a napkin, but with his hand. Then he picked up a small carton of milk, sucking the straw until it made the nothing-left-but-air sound. He opened a new container of milk and proceeded to drink that too.

Kate leaned against the pillar watching him. Her heart was conflicted. A part of her wanted to sit down with him and say "What the hell were you thinking?" but the other part of her wanted to just talk with him. Like they had been doing - until the Friday lunch incident.

Kate debated the options. She was still mad that he did what he did. He certainly owed her an apology. Or maybe an explanation of why he did that in the first place. She was still mulling it over, leaning toward the option of sitting with him when Tyler and another guy, whom Kate didn't recognize walked over to Pogue's table and sat down.

Kate looked at the three of them sitting together. Not the private moment with Pogue she'd envisioned but since Tyler was there too – he could collaborate Kate's story. Simms owed her that much – after going MIA at lunch on Friday.

Without another thought she joined them at the table.

"Morning," she greeted everyone at the table, setting her tray next to the new guy – which placed her directly across from Pogue and diagonally from Tyler.

She was about to say more but she thought she saw Tyler actually cringe when she sat down. Kate tried to meet his eyes, but he was staring down at his tray.

"Morning," the new guy replied. "You're Kate, right?

"Uh-huh," Kate looked away from Tyler to the boy sitting beside her – wondering how he knew her name.

"I'm Will," he offered his hand. "I swim with these guys."

"Nice to meet you, Will" Kate shook his hand.

"So what do you think of Spenser?" Will continued as he opened the wrapper of a granola bar.

"Uhhh," Kate stuttered over her answer, noticing that Pogue was hastily piling his trash on his tray. A second later he was out of his seat and walking toward the exit.

Kate watched Pogue leave. What the hell? Was he going to avoid her for the rest of the school year? He was so stupid!

"What's up with Parry?" Will asked Tyler.

"He's got stuff," Simms replied.

"Yeah? He was fine all morning at practice." Will took a bite of breakfast, waiting on a reply from Tyler.

Simms' face twitched as he tapped his thumb against the table. "I'm gonna go wake up Reid," Tyler mumbled as he got up from his chair.

Kate knew Will's response was the same as hers, as she watched Tyler dump the full tray of food into the trash and leave the dining hall.

"What do you think?" Will asked Kate. "Monday-itis?"

"I don't know what to think," Kate sighed as she looked at the guy next to her.

Despite the cold shoulder from Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms. Kate had a wonderful conversation with Will Coppola (no relation to the famous Francis Ford-Coppola). He and Tyler had been friends since Kindergarten when they joined the local YMCA swim team (which they both still swim for). Will admitted that he should be a junior too but his parents made him repeat Kindergarten. He also told Kate that he's not that great of a swimmer (Tyler is really good though). Last year Will's times were so bad at time trials that Coach Hamm pulled him aside and asked him if he wanted to try diving instead– and in his first season he made it through districts and missed making States by one diver. This year he was determined to get to States and hopefully Nationals.

While it was nice talking with Will, Kate was very distracted thinking about Tyler. She had already figured out that Pogue was moody – but Tyler's copy-cat behavior didn't make sense.

She sat in Practical Life Skills waiting for Josie, eager to hatch her plan of hanging out over the weekend.

The minute Josie entered the room, Kate waved her over. "I saved you a seat," she told her friend. Josie slowly walked over to Kate and began to unpack her things.

"How was your weekend?" Kate asked her.

Josie's head sank down and Kate watched as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Is everything okay?" Kate put an arm around her friend.

"Derek broke up with me yesterday."

"Oh, Josie!" Kate hugged her. Beneath her embrace Kate felt Josie's body tremble. Then she completely lost it, sobbing uncontrollably. Kate could see Ms. Betz giving them a queer look.

"Come with me," Kate pulled Josie's arm as she led her out of the classroom and into the bathroom. She offered Josie words of comfort as she handed her paper towel after paper towel. It didn't help the girl was a mess. Kate felt awful. Not that she knew Josie well, but she did know that Josie and Derek had been together for a long time. They'd probably still be together if it wasn't for Reid. Not that Kate knew for sure the blonde was the reason for the break-up – but… well, what else could it be?

Kate spent the rest of Practical Life Skills keeping an eye on Josie while cursing Reid Garwin in her head. Why was he such a troublemaker? Kate recalled their conversation in the library when he admitted that he worked hard to get his reputation as a 'bad boy'. She began to wonder if he actually sat around plotting whose life he was going to screw up next.

Kate was looking forward to talking to the discussion group girls in Honors English, but when she entered the room she noticed they were talking with Goldie and Aaron. It shouldn't have mattered but for some reason that association turned Kate off and she took a seat beside Edison. She tried to convince herself that maybe the freshman wasn't so bad after all. Tried being the key word.

He was looking through what appeared to be a promotional folder. There were several pieces of colored paper and a few forms. Edison was focused on a sheet titled: Spencer Viking Coed Varsity Fee Schedule.

She couldn't help notice the total at the bottom was just under seven thousand dollars.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"It's my welcome packet." Edison crammed the papers back inside as he closed the folder. Kate saw the front cover was the silhouette of a cheerleader doing a straddle jump under the Spenser Blue Vikings logo.

"You're a cheerleader?" Kate could barely keep a straight face as she asked the question. Edison was tiny – maybe five feet tall with a very slender build. Kate couldn't imagine him throwing girls around – unless he was the one being thrown around.

"I'm exploring my options," Edison replied as he turned to look at her.

Kate waited for him to continue, sensing a monologue coming. But a shadow loomed over her shoulder.

"Hey look! It's Estrogen Montgomery," Aaron's voice commented loudly. Kate heard Goldie and several other students them all crack up as they walked by.

Kate saw Edison's face redden. He shoved the cheerleading folder deep into his bag.

From behind them Kate could hear Aaron and Goldie still mocking Edison. The freshman sat beside her in silent fury, taking the abuse.

Maybe Edison didn't care to defend himself but Kate was tired of Aaron being a dick.

She turned around in her seat, "Can you please stop talking?" she snorted at the pair.

Goldie rolled her eyes and made another snide comment about Edison.

Aaron glared at Kate. He nudged Goldie and said to her rather loudly, "You better stop – or she might have sex with your boyfriend."

"She is slutty," Goldie countered. "Is that why Eddie talks to her so much? Does he think she might show him her boobs?"

"Boobs?" Aaron picked up where Goldie left off. "I think he's still working on getting a girl to kiss him. Isn't that right, Eddie? You've NEVER even kissed anyone…"

That comment had the attention of the entire class. Kate couldn't help looking at Edison along with everyone else. The boy beside her looked as though he was about to take a swing at Aaron.

The bell rang.

Edison's hand shot up the second teacher came into the classroom. He went to the front of the classroom, with his belongings. The teacher wrote him a pass and he was out the door a second later. Kate could hear the chatter between Aaron and Goldie as they celebrated their victory over Edison.

When class was over, Kate couldn't let Aaron walk by without saying something. Bullying a freshman was unacceptable.

She waited until he was packed up and coming down the steps. Then she got out of her seat purposely blocking his way.

"What's your problem?" Kate snapped at him. "Why can't you leave Edison alone?"

"Why do you care?" Goldie took her place by Aaron's side. "Is he next on your sex list?"

"Sex list! Really?" Kate stared at them.

The pair pushed past her and continued down the stairs as if they'd done nothing wrong. Kate shook her head as she picked up her bag, following the same path.

_There has to be normal people at this school…_

Kate was more than ready to go to Calculus. She needed to vent about Aaron – even though Josie wasn't in the best mood – Kate just had to get it off her chest. She told herself that she would make it up to Josie.

As Kate entered the classroom, she couldn't help looking to see who was already there. In his normal seat, with Paris and Jordyn beside him – sat Caleb Danvers. Kate would have smiled his way, but he and Paris were deep in conversation. Pogue's seat was empty.

Kate looked to the far back of the room, where Josie was sitting, with her head buried in a notebook. A few rows below, Tyler sat alone while Reid had taken her old seat in the section with Kira, Aaron and Bordy.

She didn't even want to know why Reid was sitting with them – probably plotting some scheme that would make someone cry.

Taking her seat beside Josie, Kate offered her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Any better?" she asked.

Josie shook her head no.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Josie head shook no with conviction.

The bell rang and Mr. Pitt got everyone's attention. "I graded the exams," he began. "But before I hand out the grades I have to assign a project."

The entire room groaned.

"I know. I know," Mr. Pitt continued. "Believe me, it would my life a lot easier too, if we didn't have to do this. But it's part of the curriculum."

He walked to the front of the room and handed stacks of papers to the front row. "Take one and pass them back, please. They should be self-explanatory. But I will be available to answer any questions." Then he took a paper bag and sat it on his podium. "Now here's the fun part. You're all going to work with a partner."

There was another groan.

"Don't sound so excited." Mr. Pitt dipped his hand in the paper bag. "Partners will be chosen at random."

The door opened and Pogue entered the room. Mr. Pitt used his free hand to point Pogue right to his seat.

"First we have, Danvers and ….." he reached in the bag again.

"Buchanan."

Kate watched as Paris excitedly nudged Caleb. Tunney rolled her eyes – and let out a low cynical snort. Could this get any more ridiculous?

A few more names were called. Kate kept track of which students were still without partners – If Paris got to work with Caleb – was it possible she might get paired up with Pogue?

"Snider."

Kate held her breath.

_No. No. No. Please. No._

"And Becklin."

There was an instant protest from Kira and Bordy.

"Mr. Yost (that was their teacher's real name)," Kira's hand raised high into the air. "Can you select again?" she asked.

"PLEASE!" Bordy begged.

"No changing partners," Mr. Pitt/Yost shook his head and continued.

"Wesley and…"

Kate looked at the girl beside her, who had momentarily lifted her head from her notebook as her name was called.

"Garwin."

Reid turned in his seat and Kate could have sworn that he winked at Josie. When Kate turned to look at Josie, the girl's head was back in her book and she was starting to cry.

"It's okay," Kate put her arm around Josie. As Kate looked back at Reid, the blonde was still looking at them with a wide grin.

A few more names were called. Kate zoned out as she tried to comfort Josie.

"Simms," Mr. Pitt/Yost announced. Kate's head popped up for a second as she waited to hear the second name.

"And….," the teacher reached further down the bag. "Parry."

There was a loud snort from the front of the room. Kate looked down the rows at Pogue who was clearly not happy about being paired with Tyler. Weren't they friends?

After a few more agonizing minutes, Kate's name still had not been called. She began to wonder if her name was even in the bag. Then she heard it.

"Tunney and…"

She held her breath. Pogue and Tyler were partners. Caleb and Reid already had partners. Kira and Bordy were a team. Who was left?

"Abbott."

_Abbott!_

Kate looked down at Aaron Abbott. He was looking at Mr. Pitt and shaking his head negatively.

At the end of the selection, Mr. Pitt asked if there were any questions. Immediately, several hands shot in the air.

"No one will be allowed to switch partners," Mr. Pitt said firmly.

The hands sunk down.

"If everyone could change seats so they are sitting with their partners," he instructed. "We'll select our topics next."

Reluctantly Kate moved down to the front of the room where Aaron was sitting. Josie followed her and took a seat in the row behind Reid.

Mr. Pitt walked around with another paper bag. Kate let Aaron pick the topic. He unfolded the slip of paper and showed her what was written.

"Leonard Euhler?" Kate asked. "Who's that?"

"Graph Theory," Aaron stared at her.

"Modern Trig," Bordy added.

Kate nodded, feeling very inept when compared to her classmates.

"Bernhard Riemann!" Kira announced happily.

Kate cringed she had no idea who that was.

"Riemann-Roch Theorum," Bordy nodded in relief.

Kate seriously began to think she did not belong in this class.

"Isaac Newton," Reid read his slip then passed it to Josie.

Now there was a name Kate recognized!

"Newton!" Aaron was pissed. "That's practically cheating!"

"Guess we're just lucky. Right, Josie?" Reid swung an arm over the back of his seat and slid his hand up Josie's leg – almost under her skirt. Kate was shocked that Josie didn't move a muscle. The girl sat there clutching her books against her chest.

Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kate turned around to face Kira.

"You have to switch partners with me," Kira demanded.

"We're not allowed to switch," Kate reminded her roommate.

"He's just saying that," Kira assured her. "He didn't even write down who is paired with who. By next week he won't even remember."

Just then Mr. Pitt began to read out the list of names and topics. Seems he had been paying attention.

"Kate," Bordy whispered as he turned in his seat. "You _have_ to switch with me," he mouthed pointing to Kira and pretending to strangle himself.

"I can't," Kate whispered back. Not that she wanted to work with Aaron but Mr. Pitt had been very set on the partners.

"Okay," Mr. Pitt took out a pile of envelopes and held them up for everyone to see. "Time for grades." He walked through the room again. He handed Kate and envelope that looked like a small invitation with "Tunney" written in neat penmanship. It was almost cute. Kate stuck her finger through the flap and popped open the foil seal. Inside the card it read: Please see me after school today.

Kate frowned. What did that mean? Maybe it was because she didn't exactly follow the instructions.

Around her everyone was sneaking glances at the grades of the others. Aaron, Reid and Josie had received A+ grades. Kira had a regular A. Bordy had an A minus.

Kate refolded her card and held it against her chest. Her heart started beating fast.

"How did you do?" Kira asked looking directly at Kate.

"Uh," Kate looked back at her. She didn't want to lie but at the same time she didn't want to admit that anything was wrong. "I got a B."

Their little section let out a sympathetic, "awwwwwww." Kate felt embarrassed by the whole thing. When class was over she left in a hurry.

In Geography she happily climbed to her spot in the back of the room away from everyone. She took another look at the card from Mr. Pitt. It still read: Please see me after school today.

Needing to think of something else, Kate watched all her classmates enter the room. In her mind she was going through roll call.

Ava Despeaux. Brandon Decker. Riley Thompson. Mikayla Ryan….

She was learning everyone's names quickly but didn't know much else about anyone. That had to change. Eventually Pogue wandered in and looked around the room. Well, everywhere but where she was sitting.

_No. He's not…._

Pogue walked up the steps and cut in the second row where he found a seat and began unpacking his bag.

_He's unbelievable!_ Kate thought to herself. But it didn't matter there were more important things to worry about.

A few seconds after the bell rang the teacher entered the room with a student by his side. She was a slender girl with dark brown hair and a bright smile, waving to some of the students as she walked by.

A buzz went through the room.

"Everyone, this is Bailey Coffman," the teacher announced. "She's returned to us in good health and good spirits. Let's give her a warm Spenser welcome back."

The class let up a loud cheer to which Bailey blushed. A few girls got out of their seats and hugged her. Bailey started crying.

Kate rolled her eyes. Granted she was a little jaded at this point and slightly jealous that she hadn't been able to make the kind of friendships she was witnessing. What it made it worse was that Pogue had gotten out of his seat, and threw his arms around the girl lifting her off the ground in a giant bear hug.

To make things even worse, the only place in the room where there were multiple empty seats together was the row Kate was in and the row right in front of her. Pogue, Bailey and another girl filled three vacant spaces directly in front of Kate.

For the remainder of class, Kate had to listen to Bailey's entire life story.

The girl had some rare kidney disorder and went on a medical leave freshman year for a transplant – which failed. She'd been in and out of the hospital until she was lucky enough to get a second transplant. She was doing great now and the doctors cleared her to attend school again.

"I missed you guys so much," Bailey gushed to Pogue and Chelsea (that was the other girl's name).

By the time the bell rang, Kate needed a break from Bailey Coffman.

At lunch she couldn't find Josie anywhere. She saw Ashley sitting with a bunch of seniors (but no Caleb) and no extra seats. Kate wandered around the dining hall with her tray. Then she went out onto the patio where she saw Tyler sitting at one end of a table, two very overweight girls sat at the other.

Kate took her tray and set it across from him. "Hey Tyler," she greeted him half expecting him to get up and run. That seemed to be the effect she was having on people today.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Can we talk?"

Tyler sighed, and looked up at her. "I'm sorry," he said, blue eyes more-than-sincere. "I don't even know where that picture came from."

"What picture?" Kate asked, totally confused.

"Isn't that what you wanted to talk about?" he frowned.

"No." Kate sat down. "I wanted to know why you're avoiding me."

"I generally steer clear of people who are mad at me."

"You think I'm mad at you?"

"Aren't you?"

"No. A little annoyed, maybe. But…," Kate reached across the table and touched the back of Tyler's hand. "I was never mad at you."

Tyler looked down at Kate's hand on his.

"I have no idea what is going on right now," his head shook from side to side.

At that moment Kate was all too aware that the two girls at the table had stopped everything and were clearly eating up every word of a conversation that had nothing to do with them. Tyler noticed it too, and pulled his hand away to pick up his tray.

"Come on," he said to Kate. She followed him into the dining hall, through the doors and outside onto campus. When they were away from most of the lunch-time chaos Kate and Tyler sat on the pavement across from each other. Kate interrogated him with question after question. She was shocked to find out wearing a guys boxers was like wearing a sign that said you slept with them. Even worse, was the fact that Tyler's mother _knew_ that and handed them over to Kate with her blessing.

She also found out that the note from Mr. Pitt was a nice way of letting her know that she failed the exam.

Then the icing on the cake was that Bailey Coffman and Pogue Parry were quite the couple freshman year – until she got sick and had to leave school.

Kate stopped asking questions because she didn't want to hear anymore.

So much for a fresh start.

She walked to chemistry in a daze. It seemed as though any chance she had with Pogue had completely disintegrated. He'd get back together with Bailey and they'd live happily ever after.

Ugh.

Sitting at the bench in chemistry, listening to Bordy campaign on why she needed to switch partners with him for the Calculus project wasn't enough to get the lost chance with Pogue off her mind. Sure Bordy's comments of the 101 ways he and Kira would try to kill each other was amusing. But in her mind she kept revisiting the speculation of; had she and Pogue gone out on Saturday like they were supposed to – how would that impact the return of Bailey Coffman into his life. Would he have ended things with her to pursue Bailey? Or would they have had a chance at being a couple?

The grades were distributed for the Chemistry exam in the same fashion. Kate opened her card: Please see me after class. No surprise there since she'd only finished two problems. Bordy had gotten an A+ which he proudly showed Kate.

When the bell rang, Kate checked in with Jackie Chan to schedule her make-up exam, which would be at 6am Friday morning. Wonderful.

Her language class dragged on, despite their test that period. Following that she returned to the math wing to see Mr. Pitt, who was waiting for her.

"Kate, I would like you to meet Justine Abern," he introduced the other student sitting there. "Justine is a senior and one of the best tutors at Spenser."

"A tutor?"

"I saw in your file that you transferred from Worcester Academy."

Kate nodded.

"My experience with transfer students is that they generally lack the fundamental knowledge essential to keep up with our rigorous curriculum," Mr. Pitt explained.

"Oh," Kate blushed.

"I think working with Justine a few hours a week will help you tremendously."

Kate nodded.

"And I'm glad you'll be working with Aaron for the project. He's a sharp kid. I think you two will do well together."

She kept nodding.

"It may also help if you moved down a few rows. I've always felt that sitting in the back of the classroom detaches students from the lesson."

She nodded again.

"Justine," Mr. Pitt turned to the girl. "When is the earliest you can sit with Kate for a preliminary evaluation?"

Justine flipped through a planner. The leather bound book was packed with appointment cards and post-its in every color. "I have this Wednesday at 4pm or," she turned a page. "Thursday right after school."

"Wednesday." Kate wanted to get it out of the way.

As they were finishing up, Kira came into the classroom to lobby for a new project partner. Kate wanted to leave but somehow she was sucked into Kira's plan.

"…Mr. Yost, it would be beneficial for everyone if Kate and I switched partners…."

At this point Kate would almost rather work with Bordy than Aaron. Of course, their teacher was standing by his earlier comment. Kira was incredibly agitated when they finally left the room.

The red head mumbled obscenities and idle threats as she and Kate walked down the hall. Kira proclaimed her next step was to file a grievance on the grounds that Mr. Pitt was being "insensitive to the needs of a student."

Kate had to admire Kira's persistence.

When they got back to the dorm, Kira changed and went to the library. Kate had changed and was organizing her homework when her mother called.

"Hi mom," Kate said, curling up on her bed.

"Hi honey. How was your day?"

"Oh you know," Kate didn't want to go into failing a test and needing a tutor. "Okay I guess. What about you?"

"Well," her mother paused. "I received a very interesting phone call today from a Rose Simms."

"Mrs. Simms called you?" Kate was quite surprised. _How did she get my mom's phone number?_

"Yes. Yes, she did. And we had a very long conversation about you and her son, Tyler."

"You did?"

Her mother paused. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Kate could hear her exhale deeply.

_Oh my God. What did that woman tell my mother!_

"Mom, don't be mad," Kate began. "But I slept over their house last week because Mrs. Simms took Tyler's car and I couldn't get back to the dorms before curfew."

Then Kate started rambling uncontrollably, helplessly caught in a bad situation.

"Katherine," her mother was furious. "Did you have sex with that boy?"

"NO!"

"Katherine!"

"No! Mom, I swear to you. It was nothing like that. We studied. We fell asleep."

"You know she wants me to have you put on birth control."

"Mom, that's not necessary…"

"Is this what I have to worry about with you living at school?"

"Mom. please…."

Kate's head was pounding. Why the hell was this happening to her?


	45. Chapter 45

**MONDAY AFTER SCHOOL**

Kate Tunney was furious.

The second she was off the phone with her mother, Kate called Tyler. He didn't answer so she sent back to back texts of CALL ME. She gave him ten minutes and when he didn't reply she called Caleb. After a few rings Kate got his voicemail.

"Hi Caleb, this is Kate. I _really_ need to talk to Tyler. If you see him can you ask him to call me? Thanks."

Hanging up she scrolled through her contacts. The name POGUE stared back at her. She dialed and was not surprised when he didn't answer either. She left the same message for him that she left for Caleb. Grabbing her bag, she went out the door and headed for the library. It was a long shot, but maybe Reid would be there with Josie and he could get in touch with Tyler. There was no way in hell she could wait until she saw Tyler in class tomorrow to resolve this.

In the library, Josie sat alone surrounded by her highlighters, folders and notebooks. Kate noticed she'd already printed several pages of biographical information on Sir Isaac Newton for their calculus project.

"Hi Josie," Kate flopped in the seat next to her.

"Hi," Josie replied.

"Is Reid here?"

Josie frowned and shook her head no.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Kate asked. "I _really_ need to talk to Tyler and he's not answering his phone."

"They have swim practice right now," Josie told her.

"Now?" Kate's brow crinkled. _Didn't they just have practice this morning? How many times a day did swimmers practice?_

"Do you know where the pool is?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. She'd already been on Stalker Balcony. "Thanks Josie."

Grabbing her things once more, Kate headed across campus to the building that housed the pool. When she got inside she went right to the balcony and looked into the water. Three coaches were on the deck with stopwatches and clipboards. The lanes were full of swimmers. With all the splashing Kate couldn't tell who was who. She had no idea if Tyler was even down there.

She thought about asking one of the other students loitering nearby, but she decided against it. Just then her phone rang.

POGUE

After a split second of shock that Pogue was actually calling her back, she quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey. I got your message. Guess you found your phone."

"Yeah. Kira found it in our bathroom."

"See? And you doubted St. Anthony."

"I didn't doubt St. Anthony." Kate pressed the phone against her ear. There was a strange feedback coming through the line. She went out the door and into the hallway.

"I believe you said and I quote "That's not a real prayer. Prayers end in Amen." End quote."

"Maybe I did say that," Kate continued. "But I never said that I didn't think it would work."

"You rolled your eyes. Body language speaks volumes."

Just then Kate turned the corner and came face to face with Pogue Parry, coming late to practice. He was wearing a tight fitting tee shirt over a loose pair of mesh shorts. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. On his feet were bright yellow slides.

"Hi," Kate said in surprise.

"Hey," he replied back.

They stood there for a few seconds before Pogue grinned. "Guess we don't need these?" he removed the phone from his ear and disconnected the call. Kate followed suit.

"So, uh," Pogue shifted the strap of his gym bag uncomfortably and glanced down at his shoes. "I guess you already found Tyler."

"Um, I don't know if he's here or not." Kate glanced over her shoulder at the door she'd just passed through. "I can't tell who's who out there," she admitted.

"Is that so?" Pogue looked at her skeptically.

Just then Reid strolled up to them. He had a towel thrown over his shoulders and was carrying something. Upon closer inspection Kate identified it as a baby carrier.

"Is that your brother?" she asked at the same time Reid dropped the carrier to the ground. "Oh my God," Kate gasped darting forward, realizing almost immediately that it wasn't a baby in the carrier. It was some kind of doll.

"Shit, no." Reid answered her question as he checked his phone. "Have you seen Paisley?" he asked.

Kate had no idea who that was.

"Nope," Pogue replied. "But I just got here."

"She was supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago," Reid continued as he walked down the hall, peering through the window to the balcony.

Pogue chuckled as Reid pounded his fist on the plexi-glass then yelled "Fuck you", as he gave someone inside the finger. Kate noticed right away that Pogue made no attempt to defend Reid's swearing. She supposed that phase of chivalry was past.

When Reid joined them again he gave Pogue an elbow. "Saw Bailey and Chelsea in there. Gonna get laid after practice?"

Kate swore she saw Pogue blush for a very brief moment. But he recovered well.

"Naw, man," he shrugged. "We're just friends."

"Isn't that Tyler's line?" Reid said as he smirked at Pogue.

Kate could see a little bit of annoyance cross Parry's face.

Reid glanced down at his phone. "Where the fuck is she?" he mumbled looking down the hallway. "You mean friends with benefits..."

"Nothing's gonna happen with Bailey," Pogue continued, a wry smile on his face. "Cause I'm taking Kaylee out this weekend."

Reid crossed his arms over his chest. "You and Kaylee Abbott." He shook his head and laughed to himself.

Pogue shrugged and walked toward the locker room. Kate swore it was almost a victory walk. She caught Reid's eye. "And people think I'm a dick," the blonde grinned at her.

_Why would Pogue do that to Tyler?_ Kate asked herself. Even if Tyler cheated on Kaylee, why would one of his close friends – who to Kate's knowledge had not expressed any prior interest in Aaron's cousin – now suddenly decide to date her.

Reid looked at his phone again. "Hey Kate, I gotta get in there before Hamm makes me swim a fucking mile warm up. Can you hang out until Paisley gets here?"

"Only if you can let Tyler know that I need him to call me as soon as he can," Kate bartered.

"Yeah. Okay." Reid nodded. "Oh and do me another favor," he said as he began walking to the locker room. "Don't fuck Tyler the night before any of his exams…"

As soon as the words left Reid's mouth, Kate was ready to strike. She was in no mood to deal with Garwin's attitude. But before she could say anything he continued.

"… I can't have my boy all distracted and failing any more tests. He's on academic probation right now and we need his ass on the A-relay." Reid winked at her.

"What?" Kate called after him. The alleged 'sex' incident with Tyler was overshadowed by this new information. "Did Tyler fail the Calculus exam?"

"I don't think he's passed any tests yet this year," Reid yelled back before disappearing into the locker room.

Kate stood there stunned. She had no idea Tyler was failing any classes. When they studied together he certainly knew what he was doing. There was no reason he should have failed the test – unless it was related to the whole fiasco that morning with Kaylee and the dogs.

Kate sunk further into thought. Maybe that would explain any tests he failed Friday – but Reid said he hadn't passed any tests. Was there something more going on with him? Maybe something at home? She started to feel bad for him.

But she didn't want to be sympathetic right now. She wanted to be angry.

Just then the doll that Reid had left in the middle of the floor began crying. Kate looked its way. Clearly it was one of 'those' projects. Maybe this Paisley girl was his partner?

The crying got louder and Kate continued to stand there, trying to ignore it as she mentally envisioned the conversation she was going to have with Tyler. As she played out the scenarios in her mind the crying escalated to such a level that she couldn't take it anymore. Kneeling down in front of the carrier, she unfastened the doll which was held in place by lap belt. She flipped it over and removed the doll clothes looking for a switch or something to turn it off.

There was an access panel in the doll's back held in place by three tiny screws. Naturally, Kate did not have a screw driver with her so the doll continued to cry.

She rocked it. Patted its back. Turned it upside-down.

It's crying was very loud now.

So loud that a couple girls from Stalker Balcony came out to see what was wrong. Kate rolled her eyes when she saw Bailey and Chelsea coming to her aid.

"You're Tyler's girlfriend, Kate. Right?" Bailey asked as the pair came forward. Kate was about to scream that she was not involved with Tyler Simms despite whatever rumors were circulating but again she hesitated and so Bailey kept talking.

"I'm Bailey and this is Chelsea."

At this point the doll was screeching so loud Kate was fairly certain it was going to pop whatever speakers were inside.

"Do you need help with that?" Chelsea asked.

"Please," Kate sighed forking over the doll.

"Where's the carrier?"

"Over there," Kate pointed to where Reid had left it. Chelsea flipped the carrier over and removed a laminated card from the back. She scanned down a few lines and then removed a small baby bottle from a bag attached to the side. Sticking the bottle in the dolls mouth stopped the crying.

"Thank you." Kate was grateful for the silence.

"You have to keep the bottle in for five minutes," Chelsea explained. "I guess you didn't read the handout."

"No, I missed that." Kate admitted.

"Hey Chelsea," Bailey said as she nosily poked around the carrier. "This is _Reid's_ baby."

Chelsea looked at Kate curiously. "Are you baby-sitting too?"

"Baby-sitting?" Kate looked back and forth the girls. "No. Definitely not."

"You know they're not gonna be done in there for another hour and a half."

"I'm just waiting until Paisley gets here," Kate told them.

"I don't think Paisley is coming back," Chelsea said to Kate.

"What?" Kate looked at her.

"She was here about twenty minutes ago but she had to leave so she wouldn't miss the bus."

"Does Reid know that?"

Chelsea shrugged.

Kate became even angrier than she was before. As if the drama with Tyler wasn't bad enough – now Reid had tricked her into watching his 'baby'.

"Why don't you come sit on the balcony with us? Bailey is watching Little Pogue and there's plenty of room for one or two more," Chelsea held up Baby Reid and smiled.

"Thanks," Kate replied. "I think I'll take you up on that."

As Bailey picked up the carrier, Kate took her bag and they followed Chelsea back into the balcony. They sat down in the front row of the bleachers and looked out into the pool area.

Everyone was out of the pool and lined up behind the blocks. One of the coaches yelled something and the first person in each line climbed up to the top.

Then the shrill sound of a whistle rang through the air. It was so loud Kate could hear it through the plexi-glass. For a split second the heat of swimmers were airborne, then they gracefully slipped beneath the water's surface and raced to the end of the pool. Then another heat went and another and another.

Kate scanned the swimmers to see if she could find Tyler. Instead she immediately recognized Pogue. There was no way anyone could miss that body.

"Tyler's over there," Chelsea pointed out the window.

"Where?" Kate asked leaning forward trying to follow Chelsea's line of sight.

"Lane three," Bailey said. "Black jammers. Black cap. Silver goggles."

Kate wasn't sure what 'jammers' were but she did see someone in lane three with silver goggles. She made a note of what Tyler was wearing before her gaze shifted back to Pogue. He was up on the block, bent in half as his hands gripped the platform. The whistle blew and he flew into air. His body jerked slightly; legs bucked upward as he sliced through the water's surface. He looked like a dolphin beneath the water with arms outstretched; powerful kicks pushing his body forward.

Kate was mesmerized. Even though she'd made a small cameo at swim practice during the first week of school, the team hadn't been really doing anything. Today, it was different.

Pogue's arms surfaced and in perfect unison swung over his head propelling his body through the water. Every muscle in his back rippled as he swam.

It was almost…beautiful.

When he got to the wall, he shimmied out of the pool and removed his goggles. One of the coaches started talking with him.

"There's Reid," Bailey nudged Chelsea. Kate took her eyes off Pogue to watch the two girls watching Reid. Instead of stepping up on the block, Reid jumped into the pool, jackknife style with a knee pulled up to his chest. Kate saw the Coach yell at him.

Holding onto bars beneath the block (bars Kate hadn't even noticed until this minute), Reid tucked his knees up to his chest and planted his feet against the wall. The whistle blew and Reid threw himself backward underwater, hands above his head. When he broke the surface, his arms spun in a lazy windmill as he swam across the pool. He was by far the slowest swimmer. Everyone else was already out of the pool by the time Reid made it to the other side.

Kate overheard Chelsea ask Bailey about Reid's sub-par performance. She was surprised to hear Bailey respond with a very technical critique of Reid's stroke mechanics.

While she already knew the answer Kate had to ask Bailey the obvious, "Do you swim?"

Bailey's answer was 'yes' of course. At least she used to, until she got sick. Chelsea added some additional information including that was how Bailey and Pogue met – through swim team. Bailey blushed when Chelsea bragged that her friend was the only person on the team who could beat Pogue.

"Freshman," Bailey corrected Chelsea. "I was the only freshman who had a better time in the 100 Fly. But there were other people on the team who had better times than both of us."

Kate didn't want to sound stupid so she didn't bother asking what a 100 Fly was – but she made a note to ask Tyler later.

"You guys were so cute together," Chelsea mused aloud. Then she turned to Kate, "You know, Pogue was the first person Bailey ever kissed."

"CHELSEA!" Bailey wailed, smacking her friend's arm.

"What?" Chelsea laughed. "It's true."

As the two friends bantered back and forth, Kate studied Bailey Coffman. She knew it wouldn't do any good to compare herself to Pogue's ex-girlfriend but she couldn't help herself. Bailey seemed nice enough, maybe a little on the quiet side. She was pretty, with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. She and Pogue clearly had the whole swimming thing in common.

_They'll probably get back together._ Kate thought to herself. Not that she knew for sure, but had a gut feeling whatever was going on with Pogue and Kaylee was probably a well-timed rebound. The kind that lasts about five minutes. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed Bailey's half-whispered, "Actually, he's the only person I've ever kissed."

"Noooooo," Chelsea's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Bailey's cheeks reddened and she stared down at her feet, but her head did bob up and down. "Yeah."

At that point Kate felt the need to know _everything_ about Bailey Coffman and Pogue Parry. She was in luck, because Chelsea was a bit of gossip.

The shortened version of the story was that they met through swim team. They practiced together, ate together, walked to classes together. Basically they did everything they could together – as friends. Then at one of the early meets in November, right before Thanksgiving break, Bailey swam a district qualifying time in her race – only to find out after the fact that she'd been disqualified so her time didn't count. She was devastated, to the point of tears. She cried the whole ride home on the bus. That night when she was in her dorm room (Chelsea was her roommate), Pogue came by with a pint of ice cream and two spoons. For the record it was Ben & Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough flavor. They went for a walk – but it was freezing cold outside – so they ended up sneaking into the pool. (To this day Bailey still had no idea how Pogue managed to get the door open). They sat on the pool's edge, eating ice cream and talking. When the ice cream was gone, Pogue made her close her eyes and make a wish. He also made her promise that her wish would not be about swimming or districts. When she closed her eyes Pogue leaned over and kissed her.

Then Pogue asked her to be his girlfriend.

Kate's head rested in her palm as she listened to the ridiculously cute story. Why couldn't she have a cute story like that? Why did Pogue turn into such an idiot? Even though she was still a little upset with him, when he called her back today – it was as though nothing had happened. They just started talking. Pogue was definitely easier to talk to on the phone than in person. Maybe she would call him back later to see how he did on the Calculus test. She was a little distracted with her own plan to get to know Pogue that she was taken by surprise when Bailey asked, "So how come you're not watching Tyler's baby?"

Out on the pool deck stood Tyler, wrapped in a towel, as he held the project baby in one hand and the card from the carrier in the other. Kate saw a few of his teammates comment to him and she knew the baby must be crying.

"He didn't ask me," Kate replied to Bailey. "But neither did Reid," she continued. "He just left the carrier in the hall and asked me to wait for Paisley. Do you know if they're working together on the project?"

"It's an individual project," Bailey answered. "Like a single-parent thing."

"Oh," Kate nodded, still half-wondering what the Reid/Paisley situation was about.

Chelsea and Bailey began talking again. The topic was Bailey joining the swim team again. She was going to stick around after practice and talk to Coach Hamm. Kate sighed. The idea of Pogue Parry was drifting further and further away.

Eventually, practice ended. Bailey excused herself to head down to the pool deck. Kate joined Chelsea as they took their 'babies' to reunite with their 'Daddies'. Outside the locker room was Ashley, with what had to be Caleb's baby. She must have been watching it while Caleb was at practice. She'd put a big pink bow on the doll and wrapped it in a white blanket with little pink hearts all over it. The baby was wearing a bib that said "Daddy's Little Princess". Clearly Ashley had too much time on her hands.

Caleb was the first one out of the locker room. He smiled wide when he saw his girlfriend, greeting her with a sweet kiss to the cheek. His happy expression changed when he saw the doll.

"What did you do?" His eyes widened in horror.

"Isn't Faith adorable?" Ashley said showing her off to Caleb.

"Faith?" Caleb crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought we agreed on naming _him_, Ace."

"We did but….," Ashley rambled on and on about how she thought the doll looked too feminine to be a boy. She also really didn't like the name Ace.

For the first time Kate saw Caleb getting a little irritated. It was almost funny when he took the carrier away from Ashley muttering, "Sorry, Ace", as he removed the bow from the doll's head. Once the couple left, Kate found herself joining Chelsea cracking up over the whole situation.

Tyler was the next to appear. He didn't look up at all, just headed for the door.

"Tyler!" Kate called after him. He didn't turn around so she went after him. "Hey," she said tugging the cord of his ear bud to pull it out of his ear.

"Hey!" he answered in surprise, removing the other ear bud. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you get my text?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Were you going to call me?"

He shook his head no.

Talking with Bailey and Chelsea had taken the edge off Kate's anger but Tyler's responses were bringing back all the emotion.

"Why not?" Kate demanded, her decibel level increasing slightly.

"I can't do this right now," Tyler moved to put the ear buds back, when Kate reached out and stopped his hand.

"Can't do what? Talk to me?" she knew her voice was getting loud.

"You're obviously upset about something," Tyler replied. "And I just can't handle your drama right now, okay. I've got enough of my own."

"_MY_ drama?" Kate snapped. "I wouldn't have any drama if it wasn't for you."

Tyler started walking away again but Kate followed him. "Did you know that your mom called my mom and told her that we were having sex?"

"What?" He whirled around, eyes wide giving Kate his full attention.

"Yeah, she told my mom to take me to the gynecologist so I could go on the pill."

"Oh my God," Tyler eyes closed and his head sunk to his chest.

At that moment, Kate realized that Chelsea, Pogue, Bailey, Reid and about half the swim team were standing in the hallway behind them. She felt the heat rise to her face. Moving next to the wall she cleared a space so everyone could walk past them.

As Reid walked by, Kate limply held out the carrier to him. "You keep it, Little Mama," he said as he patted her on the crown of her head. If Kate wasn't so embarrassed she would have thrown the stupid doll right at his face.

She couldn't even look at Pogue as he walked by with Bailey by his side.

When the hallway cleared, Kate was almost in tears. Even though she knew the truth, there was no way that anyone would believe her now. Sadly, she looked at Tyler, who looked just as miserable.

"I'm sorry," he said as he took out his phone. "I have to pick up Will, try to eat something and get to practice by 6pm."

"So I completely humiliated myself and now you're blowing me off?" Kate got her things and headed out the door before she said something else she would regret.

"Kate, hold up," Tyler said coming after her. "My mom will be at the Y. I'll talk to her about it after practice."

"What are you going to say to her, Tyler? It's too late – she'd already called my mom."

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged. "I'll think of something."

"You do that," Kate replied making a sharp turn and heading back to her dorm.

Kate dropped off her bag and took the carrier with her to the dining hall. She wasn't about to watch Reid's baby all night.

The dining hall was complete chaos. It was as though the entire student body was eating at the exact same time. The lines were long and Kate found it very awkward to hold the carrier and her tray. She circled the room three times before she found Reid. He was sitting with Pogue, Bailey and Chelsea. As much as Kate wanted go over there, she just couldn't. She meandered a little more until she saw the familiar faces of some of the seniors she'd met at the Fall Fest Brunch. Even better there were two empty seats at their table.

They welcomed Kate to sit with them and quickly got her up to speed on the current events. Andie Bradway was out of the hospital as of Friday afternoon. April Reeser threw a big Welcome Home party for her Saturday night. A party that, for its small guest list, had a ridiculous amount of memorable moments. Josh was kind enough to share photos of nearly everyone in their underwear, courtesy of a couple games of Strip Twister. There were also a few rounds of "Name that Penis" – and the not-so-shocking winner of that game was none other Hannah Friel – the girl Reid had taken to Fall Fest – well, sort of considering she had sex with someone else at the dance. The night ended with their all-time favorite game Monopoly Shots. Kate was shown a photo of the loser, vomiting into one of those Halloween plastic pumpkins.

Kate stared at the picture on the screen.

It was Pogue Parry.

Josh let her hold the phone and scroll through the photos as he talked with the girl sitting on the other side of him. Kate looked jealously at the pictures. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

_That is what _I_ need to be doing. _Kate told herself. _Having fun._

When she started getting into the Fall Fest pictures, she heard a girl at the table announce, "Hey, it's the Pumpkin-Puker!" Looking over her shoulder, Kate did not expect to see Pogue Parry standing behind her.

Pogue groaned and shook his head. Everyone at the table just laughed and waved their hellos. Then Pogue leaned in next to Kate, "I'm headed back to the dorms." He pointed at Reid's baby project, "Figured I'd take this off your hands."

"Thank you," Kate tried to smile but she was still a little embarrassed about the post-swim team practice incident.

"Are those from Fall Fest?" Pogue asked checking out the pictures.

"Yeah," Kate nodded as she scrolled through them. Pogue crouched down beside her and leaned his head in against her to look at them.

Odd as it would seem, in the crowded, noisy dining hall, Kate was happy to get this moment with Pogue. He named the people she hadn't met yet and cited little details about the antics happening in the background. As Kate's finger swept across the display – her mouth curled into a sad smile.

It was a picture of her dancing with Pogue. It wasn't the best picture since it was dark and crowded in the gym. But you could clearly see how close they'd been dancing. Kate's arms were looped around Pogue's neck. They wore flirty smiles with faces were almost close enough to kiss.

Seeing that image brought back the memory of Fall Fest. When they danced and talked about spending more time together. It was supposed to be the start of something but now it was just a single moment that happened to be captured on film.

Kate wanted to say something but her mind went blank. Pogue remained silent too, wearing his unreadable expression mask, but his head did tilt slightly toward her shoulder. The ends of his hair brushed against her sleeve. She could smell the chlorine scent of his skin.

Why had things gone so terribly wrong?

Then Pogue stood up and took the carrier in his hand.

"See you guys later," he waved to the group as he went back across the room. Once he was gone Kate returned her attention to the picture. Right now Kate didn't care about Bailey Coffman or Kaylee Abbott. In her mind she was already planning what she was going to say to Pogue tonight when she called him.


	46. Chapter 46

**TUESDAY MORNING**

As Kate walked through the dining hall, she saw Bailey Coffman waving her over to a table.

Last night when Kate called Pogue it was Bailey who answered his phone. Seems he left it in her dorm room. Kate had been ready to hang up, but instead Bailey started talking to her as though they'd been friends forever. It was uncanny how much they actually had in common. They'd spent close to an hour on the phone before Pogue's battery started to die.

Kate smiled and took a seat next to the girl whose hair was still damp from early swim practice.

"So how was it?" Kate asked. She knew that Bailey was very nervous about getting back in the water after such a long hiatus.

"Tough," Bailey answered. "I've got a lot of work to do before the first meet."

"The first meet?" Kate raised an eyebrow. "So does that mean you're back on the team?"

Bailey smiled and Kate gave her a big hug. In the midst of their embrace, another tray clinked down on the table and another pair of arms encircled them.

"Why are we hugging?" Will asked.

"Because Bailey is back on the team." Kate threw a playful elbow Will's way.

"Awesome!" Will placed his hand on Bailey's head, messing up her hair. "Finally, I'm not the slowest swimmer anymore."

"Watch it, Copolla," Bailey mock-threatened her teammate. "So where're the rest the guys," she asked, smoothing out her hair.

"Uh," Will rolled his eyes. "I don't know if they're going to make it.

"Why?" Bailey stopped and looked at him.

"After practice there was kind of an incident in the locker room."

"What kind of incident?" Kate asked. She'd only been at the school a couple weeks but it seemed 'incidents' like these were a daily event. Pogue hadn't been kidding when he told her there was a lot of drama at Spencer.

Will sighed and wiped his face uncomfortably. "You know I don't usually talk about this stuff but I guess you're gonna hear it soon enough."

"What happened?"

Both Bailey and Kate leaned forward and waited for Will to spill the details.

"I didn't see how it started but I heard them arguing. By the time I got from the showers to the lockers, they'd already started throwing punches."

"Who?"

"Tyler and Pogue."

"What?" Bailey gasped. "Why?"

Will shrugged. "I have no idea. Coach Hamm broke it up and took them to his office. I started to wait but I figured they'd be in there for awhile."

Kate was surprised when Bailey turned to her. "Do you have any idea why they would be fighting?"

"No," Kate replied, although she highly suspected she did know why. She didn't want to mention Pogue's alleged date with Kaylee Abbott this weekend mostly because Reid was involved in that conversation. Kate was learning not to trust anything involving Reid Garwin.

"Do you think they'll get suspended?" Kate asked. She was a little worried since this was Pogue's second offense and it was still September.

"Depends on whether or not Coach Hamm writes it up," Will replied.

"He has to report it," Bailey countered.

Will just shrugged and smiled. "It's like the Husky Hamhock."

Bailey smiled too.

"What's the Husky Hamhock?" Kate looked at them.

"A secret no swimmer can ever divulge," Will said with a wink.

"Seriously?" Kate looked at Bailey who was crossing her heart.

"Sorry, Kate. We swear to take it to the grave."

Kate tried to laugh it off. The Husky Hamhock. It was stupid right? But there was something about the whole thing that made her ridiculously curious.

The conversation shifted to swimming, Bailey and Will chatted back and forth. Neither Tyler nor Pogue made an appearance at breakfast.

Kate sat with Josie during Practical Life Skills. They were in the back of the room and Josie was holding a notebook up to her chest and writing furiously. Kate noticed that she wasn't writing in her notebook though. She was writing in tiny journal she was hiding on the inside of the notebook. When she saw Kate watching her, she turned her body so Kate couldn't possibly see what she was writing.

_What's with all the secrets today_? Kate wondered.

In Honors English she noticed that Edison had taken his old seat with Goldie and Aaron. Kate shook her head in disappointment. After the way they treated him yesterday, you would think he would try to find better friends. In her notebook she doodled a bad stick-figure pig labeling it The Husky Hamhock. Maybe she would ask Pogue about it.

Calculus was next and Mr. Pitt made everyone sit with their partners.

Notably the pair of Tyler Simms and Pogue Parry was absent.

Mr. Pitt explained that he received 'several' calls from concerned parents over the pairings and potential scheduling issues. Kate noticed how smug Kira looked when he said that. Mr. Pitt continued discussing how teamwork is essential in the real world. "Teamwork doesn't mean working with your friends all the time."

Then he repeated for probably the tenth time that no one would be changing partners. Instead he was going to let the class vote on two options. Option one was everything remains the same. Option Two was to work on the project in class (to avoid any potential 'scheduling' conflicts) and being assigned additional homework each night to make up for lost class time.

Everyone groaned.

Bordy shot a nasty glance at Kira. "Thanks a lot, Snider."

"Don't blame me for this," the red head snapped back.

Aaron shifted angrily in his chair. "This is asinine," he said loud enough for those nearby to hear even though his comment was directed at his girlfriend. "If I can work with Home-wrecker Kate over here, why can't you shut up and work with Bordy?"

Kate's body tensed in fury when Aaron called her a home-wrecker.

"Why don't _you_ work with him?" Kira shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bordy growled at Kira.

"If I could I would, believe me," Aaron replied.

"I can hear you, you know," Kate hissed down to Aaron.

"I'm not saying anything you don't already know," he said tiredly.

The four of them began bickering amongst themselves creating quite a spectacle for the entire class. Kate didn't realize how childish they were being until she heard the snickering of her classmates. Instantly she sunk her head and didn't say anything further. Aaron, Kira and Bordy continued their infighting – which probably would have continued the entire period – if Mr. Pitt hadn't stopped them because it was time to vote.

The class was nearly unanimous in voting for option one.

By the time Kate got to World Geography she had a pounding headache. Sitting with Chelsea and Bailey only made it worse. The rumors were already spreading about the fight between Tyler and Pogue. Bailey's biggest concern was that she'd heard someone say that Pogue's nose was broken. Chelsea said that she heard Tyler went to the hospital because Pogue broke his ribs.

Kate didn't know what to think aside from she needed to get some Advil ASAP.

Speculation continued about the reason for the thrown punches. Bailey and Chelsea had each heard the same thing. It had something to do with Andie Bradway but no one was saying exactly what.

Kate closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Reality TV didn't have as much drama as this school!

When the bell rang, Kate declined the lunch invite from Bailey and Chelsea. She needed to get the nurse, get some meds and get some space from the insanity. It was when she was walking across campus that she saw the trademark blonde hair in the parking lot. He was standing there watching as Tyler screamed at Caleb.

This had Kate's attention because – well, why was Tyler freaking out on Caleb?

She walked closer and started to catch bits of their conversation.

Caleb had a hand outstretched as though he was about to karate chop the air, "You need to calm the fuck down Tyler."

"Ooooooh, Caleb said the "F" word," Reid jested. "Better listen up, he must be serious."

Caleb's head turned sharply in the blonde's direction. "Stay out of this Reid." Then his attention returned to Tyler, "Do you hear me?"

Tyler's hands were balled into fists and he looked angrier than Kate had ever seen him. "Don't tell me what to do!" With a quick motion Tyler went at Caleb giving him a hard shove backward. "If you hadn't brought _her_ to my house – none of this would have happened!"

Reid started laughing as Caleb tripped and nearly fell. "Kick his ass, Tyler."

Caleb's hands went up defensively. "You really wanna do this at school?"

"He's gonna fuck Kaylee!" Tyler yelled, as he slammed his fists down on the hood of someone's car.

"No, he's not," Caleb's hands were still up in submission. "He's just pissed and this is his way of getting back at you."

"But I didn't…," Tyler began, stopping to bite his lip. "Well, if I'm gonna be punished," he looked at Reid grinning. "I might as well commit the crime."

Reid grinned back. "Nice," the blonde said as the two bumped fists.

"Tyler!" Caleb's deep voice boomed as the pair started walking away. It was clear that neither of them were listening to him, so Caleb sank down in a frog-like squat and sank his face into his hands.

Kate took this as her cue and crouched down beside Caleb. "It never stops does it?"

"Never," Caleb let out a tired sigh.

"Why?"

"I wish I knew," the dark haired boy beside her smiled half-heartedly.

"They're fighting over Kaylee Abbott aren't they?"

"Not exactly," Caleb answered as he straightened up to a standing position.

"Then why _are _they fighting?"

"You hungry?" he answered, completely dodging the question.

"Actually, I'm on my way over to the nurse. Headache."

He nodded. "See you later."

"See ya," Kate said as they parted ways. By the time she made it back from the nurse there was about two minutes before the bell rang. She hurried to Chemistry and made it to her seat with seconds to spare.

"Can I ask you something?" Bordy leaned on the table and looked at her.

Kate shrugged. "What's up?"

"Would you consider being my partner for the Calculus project?"

"Bordy," Kate frowned. "We're not allowed to switch…"

"Look, I really do not want to work with Kira and you and I both know that you working with Aaron is a disaster waiting to happen."

Kate exhaled. Bordy did have a point. Despite what Mr. Pitt said, working with Abbott was not going to be a good thing.

"So what I'm proposing is an unofficial switch."

Kate didn't like how that sounded.

"The four of us work on both projects but only put our names on the ones we were assigned."

"That sounds like cheating."

"It's not," Bordy shook his head. "We're still doing all the work. I'll work with you. Aaron can work with Kira. When we put it all together it will still be our own work."

"I don't know," Kate shook her head.

"The three of us talked about it at lunch. We're still working within the assigned parameters. Aaron has it all figured out." Bordy folded his hands together. "Please."

"Let me think about it," Kate replied. She wasn't ready to make a decision like that right now.

"We were going to start tonight after dinner. Can you meet us at the library around seven?"

Regardless of what she would decide, there was a still a project to be completed. "Yeah," Kate agreed. "I'll meet you there."

She glanced over at Pogue's empty seat. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

The afternoon went by quickly and before too long the final bell was ringing. Headache-free, Kate went back to the dorm to change. Kira was already there with two other girls talking about the party Kira had over the weekend.

The girls talked freely and for the first time, Kate heard the detailed story of Josie and Derek's break-up.

First and foremost, Kira did not allow alcohol or drugs at any of her parties. However, one Reid Garwin single-handedly spiked the punch on Saturday night. Kate wasn't remotely surprised by that. What was shocking was that Josie Wesley got completely plastered and hooked up with Reid – right in front of her own boyfriend!

Kate shook her head sadly. Shame on Josie. And Poor Derek.

Kate was thankful when her phone rang. Hoping it was Pogue she eagerly jumped toward her nightstand only to see the display read "Dad Cell".

She froze. Did her mom tell her dad what Rose Simms had said? Kate hoped not. She answered the call, trying to sound like her normal self, "Hi Dad!" she chirped.

"Hi Honey. How was school today?"

"Good. I'm learning a lot."

"I'm very glad to hear that," he paused for a minute. "I only have a couple minutes in between patients, so let me cut to the chase; I got a phone call today from Glenn Simms."

"Glenn Simms?" Kate repeated, as her heart thudded in her chest. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"You know his son, Tyler."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know Tyler." She was trying not to panic.

"Did you know that Tyler's brother-in-law plays for the Pittsburgh Steelers?"

"He has a brother-in law?"

"Brian's a third string quarterback – but hey, they still get a nice paycheck," her father chuckled. "Anyway, Glenn invited us to the Pats vs Steelers game this weekend."

"Really? That's great." Kate could hear his excitement.

"Seats in the private suite, too. With VIP parking."

"Wow."

"It's like I've been telling you Kate. Connections. Networking. Spencer is a place to meet people."

"Uh-huh." Kate was too stunned to say more.

"We're meeting them in Foxboro. Figured since they're taking us to the game the least your mother and I could do is spring for lunch. One of my patients said there's a nice Italian place near the stadium…."

Kate nearly dropped the phone. The Tunneys and the Simms all getting together – like it was one big family – date!

"Dad…," Kate tried to interrupt but her father kept talking about the game and meeting the Simms. "Dad…,"

"Sorry, honey. I have to get back to work. I've got a waiting room full of anxious patients. I just wanted to call and give the news before your mother stole my thunder. I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Dad."

As soon as she hung up the phone, Kate grabbed her jacket and keys and went outside. She found a secluded spot and hastily dialed Tyler's number. His voicemail answered and Kate hung up. She texted him and while waiting on a reply she walked to the pool building. From the balcony, she stared into the water below for a black cap and silver goggles. But there were mostly girls and of the few guys – Tyler wasn't among them.

She sent another text to Tyler as she headed over to the parking lot. She didn't see Tyler's car but she did see Matt Hodges sitting in his truck. He had a set of ear buds in and his eyes were closed as his head leaned back. His lips were moving, probably singing to himself. Kate hadn't seen Matt in awhile and so she strolled over to say hello.

She approached the truck and knocked on the driver's window – it was only then she noticed Matt was not alone in the truck. She quickly pulled her hand back, but just as fast a head lifted from Matt's lap.

Kate felt her stomach turn as she came face to face with Kaylee Abbott once more. Muttering a hasty, "sorry", Kate immediately turned and began a fast-paced scamper back to the safety of the buildings. When she found the safety of the library Kate relaxed. She didn't have any of her homework with her but there were some available computers. She sat down at one of them and put on the headphones.

Kate went on a You Tube binge until dinnertime.

In the dining hall she found an empty table and sat by herself. Today she was overwhelmed and needed a little time alone. But that wasn't meant to be.

Bailey and Chelsea joined her. Reid and Ryan also decided to sit at their table. Bordy saw Ryan and he sat down with them. Then he waved to Melanie Higgins – Kate made the assumption that they were probably still dating. Then Josie passed by and Reid pushed Ryan out of his seat so Josie could sit there. Ryan stole a chair from the adjacent table and sat on the other side of Josie.

That quickly the table was full.

A week ago, Kate would have killed for this. Now she just wished everyone would give her space. Then again, it was informative since Melanie Higgins happened to have accurate information on the 'incident' between Tyler and Pogue.

"Pogue went to the hospital for x-rays. The nurse suspected only his nose was broken but she wanted to make sure nothing else fractured when Tyler slammed him face-first into a locker."

"I don't understand why Tyler would do something like that," Bailey was upset and confused.

"Tyler admitted to starting it," Melanie continued. "So he's on a three day vacation."

"What about Pogue?" Kate asked.

"As long as he gets a medical clearance, he should be back in school tomorrow."

"I'll call him tonight to see how he's doing," Bailey told the table. "Kate, did you talk to Tyler at all today?"

Kate frowned, "No."

There was a soft crying sound as Reid's project suddenly came to life.

"What the fuck," Reid groaned. He turned to the girl beside him, "Josie, take care of that for me."

Kate saw Josie's brows narrow unhappily but she leaned down toward the carrier.

"Josie!" Kate said in anguish. "That's his project not yours."

But her friend disregarded Kate's words and went to the task of baby duty.

"Josie!" Kate protested once again.

"If it bothers you that much," Reid pushed his trash in Kate's direction. "Why don't you go throw this out for me?"

"Why don't you go throw yourself out," Kate muttered as she sipped her vitamin water.

"I got it." Chelsea scooped Reid's stuff onto her tray. "I was headed there anyway."

The baby was crying louder now. Reid looked at Josie in annoyance.

"I can't find the spoon," Josie explained as she rummaged through the small pouch attached to the carrier.

"Here," Ryan licked off his plastic spoon and offered it to Josie.

"Thanks but I need to use the one with the sensor."

"Just do this," Reid took the bottle and shoved it in the doll's mouth.

The doll cried louder.

"It has to be the spoon," Josie repeated double checking the chart. "And it's not in here."

"What do you mean it's not in there?" Reid took the pouch and dumped the contents onto the table. Kate saw a lot of various things but nothing that looked like a spoon. "Mother fucker," Reid cursed loudly.

"Maybe you can borrow one?" Josie suggested as the wailing reached an unsafe decibel. "Is there anyone else from your class here?"

"Uh," Reid scanned the room. "I don't think so."

But you could barely hear him over the screaming. Melanie, Bordy and Ryan were all covering their ears. "Can you shut that thing up?" Ryan yelled.

Kate cringed alongside Bailey at the horrible sound. Everyone in the dining hall was looking their way.

Josie fumbled with the doll. "I don't think it has a volume control."

"Then take it outside or something," Melanie yelled.

Josie left her untouched dinner and took everything out in the hallway. The doll could still be heard but it was much softer from this distance.

"Thank God," Bordy sighed with relief.

"Dude, you okay?" Ryan asked his cousin.

Everyone had been so focused on Josie and the crying baby that Kate hadn't noticed Reid was double over in his chair. His palms were pinned to his ears and he was moving up and down, in a semi-rocking movement.

"What's wrong with Reid?" Chelsea asked as she returned to the table.

"I..I'm not sure," Ryan stuttered. "Reid, You okay?"

Reid's chair shot back, scraping against the tiled floor. Without a word he got up and left.

Kate sat with the rest of them in silence.

"Did anyone else think that was weird?" Bailey asked, voicing the general sentiment of the table.

After dinner Kate went with Bordy to the library to work on their project. Aaron and Kira were already there, waiting. Both of them took turns debating with Kate on the validity of Aaron's plan. Which everyone else seemed to feel was a win-win for all involved.

With a marginal amount of reservation, Kate agreed. She was going to work on her and Aaron's assigned mathematician, Leonard Euhler. Instead of Aaron she was going to work with Bordy but the report would have Kate's and Aaron's names on it. Kate still wasn't sure that she was okay with putting Aaron's name on a report that he didn't do. She was however, going to make sure that she did not do this project alone and let Aaron get credit for her work.

After making headway with the Calculus project, Kate did pair off with Bordy to work on their chemistry homework. With her make-up test on Friday, Kate needed a good grade to offset the F in Mr. Pitt's class. Bordy gave her a problem to do and then walked away while she worked on it.

Halfway through, Kate realized she was in need of a bathroom break and headed to the girls room. On her way to the door she took a short cut through an aisle of books, and stopped to listen when she saw Bordy at the end talking to someone.

"It's not a good idea," he said keeping his voice low.

"It's some conditioning," the female voice replied. "Maybe some drills. Why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"I'm not making a big deal out of it," Bordy shifted uncomfortably. "I told you that I didn't want to be friends and it feels like that's exactly where this is going. Maybe it will start with some hoops after school. Then we'll study together and then BAM we're sleeping together again."

"You're with Melanie and I completely respect that."

"No you don't," Bordy exasperatedly laughed. "If you had an ounce of respect for my relationship with Melanie you wouldn't be texting me all the time. And that picture you sent me Saturday night…,"

"That was an accident."

"No it wasn't," Bordy shook his head. "And it can't happen again, alright? If it does, I'm going to the Provost."

"Bordy, come on. You're not really gonna do that…"

"Try me."

Kate watched as he walked away from the conversation, thankfully heading in the opposite direction from where Kate was standing. Curiously, Kate stuck her head around the corner to see who he had been talking to.

Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised but for some reason she was. Of course, in hindsight this was probably one of the most obvious things that she should have picked up on long before now.

The girl standing there in her black Harley Davidson tee looked as though she was about to cry.

Kate should have known that Bordy Becklin and Andie Bradway had some kind of history.


	47. Chapter 47

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I'm hoping to have another chapter posted before the end of the month. - Gemma**

* * *

**WEDNESDAY **

Kate was really trying to keep the drama and incidents to a minimum today. Breakfast with Bailey and Will went well. Bailey had spoken with Pogue. Their conversation was brief as Pogue was pretty high on painkillers and Bailey found it difficult to follow his ramblings. She did piece together that he wouldn't be in school today because he did have some additional fractures and needed to see an orthopedic surgeon. His appointment was this afternoon.

Morning classes were good too. Kira sat with her in Practical Life Skills, as Josie was distractedly writing in her journal again. Surprisingly Kira was civil to her, which was a nice change. Kate sat with Aaron, Goldie and Edison in Honors English. Kate still wasn't sure what to think of Aaron Abbott but he seemed to be in good mood and didn't make any mean comments to anyone all class. Kate was starting to wonder what the hell was going on with everyone. Why was everyone acting so, so – _friendly_.

Even though she wasn't hungry, she ate half a Pop Tart with Bordy in Calculus as she was now back in her old seat. In one of the back rows in World Geography, she sat with Bailey and Chelsea and stayed with them through lunch.

Things were on an upswing until she got to Chemistry. The class began normally. She and Bordy were paired up as lab partners. As they were waiting for the solution in the beaker to boil, Kate couldn't help mentioning that she'd overheard the Bordy talking to Andie in the library.

Bordy merely gave Kate a hard look.

"She was really upset," Kate told him. "It looked like she was going to cry."

Bordy stirred the liquid inside and made a note on their lab sheet.

"She still cares about you. A lot." Kate almost said 'loves' but at the last second she decided maybe this wasn't the time to reveal Andie's confession at Putnam Barn.

"I have a girlfriend," he replied checking the lab sheet for the next step.

"I know," Kate watched as he tapped the pencil against the counter. "But that doesn't mean you two can't be friends."

Bordy exhaled sharply. "Look Kate," he said eyes glaring at her. "I know you mean well but you're really pissing me off right now. So just drop it. Okay."

"Okay." Kate flinched back a little not expecting that reaction from someone like Bordy. Clearly she hit a nerve. Insensitive as it might be – now she really _needed_ to know what happened between the two of them.

They were almost finished with their experiment when Jackie Chan appeared beside them. "Ms. Tunney, you are wanted in the main office."

"What?"

"The main office," he said handing her a pass. "Take your things with you."

Bordy looked at her, eyebrows raised as though he expected an explanation but all Kate could do was shrug. She had no idea why she would be called down to the office. The 'contraband' incident was over and the issue with Kira's missing phone was resolved. What else could there be?

Kate took her things and went through the halls wondering what the hell they could possibly want with her now. She entered the office and handed her pass to the woman at the main desk. The woman smiled and waved her back behind the dutch door that separated the work area from the foyer. "Keep going all the way back. The kitchen is on the left."

"The kitchen?" Kate passed by several desks and then walked through a doorway into a small kitchenette. Inside was none other than Mrs. Simms with a few of the administrative assistants. On the table were the remains of a large sheet cake marking someone's 50th birthday.

"Kate!" Mrs. Simms exclaimed loudly as she set down her plate. Rising from the chair she met Kate halfway and embraced her warmly. "How have you been? We've missed you over at the house. I thought you might have come by over the weekend."

"I'm fine. Thank you. I went home for the weekend," Kate answered as she detached herself from Tyler's mother.

"Ladies, this is Tyler's girlfriend, Kate….," Mrs. Simms began.

"I'm not…," Kate tried to protest but the woman was talking over her as she introduced Kate to everyone in the room. When Kate was finished with shaking hands and "It's very nice to meet you's" she turned back to Mrs. Simms. "I don't know if Tyler told you but we're not…"

"Kate, honey," Mrs. Simms interrupted once more. "I know that you two are in a rough spot and I take full responsibility for that."

_A rough spot?_ Kate thought to herself. How can we be in a rough spot when we're NOT dating! Kate wasn't even sure if they were still friends at this point.

"I should have asked you what your birth control plans were before I called your mother."

Kate nearly died when she said that out loud in front of everyone. Kate wondered what these women thought of her. This was certainly one hell of a first impression.

"But we've all known bright young women who've had to take a detour in their lives when the unexpected happens."

_OMG!_ Kate glanced around the room to the women who were all nodding in agreement.

"All I wanted was for you and Tyler to enjoy the beauty of being in love. Safely."

_Was this really happening?_ Kate was having a very hard time comprehending what Mrs. Simms was saying. It sounded as though she was giving her blessing to Kate for having sex with Tyler. _What parent in their right mind would condone that kind of behavior?_

"Tyler and I are not…," Kate couldn't even say 'having sex' out loud in a roomful of adults. "I'm waiting until I'm married," she stated firmly. Now, that wasn't exactly the truth but it was close enough.

"Oh Kate, I was young once too." Mrs. Simms patted the back of Kate's hand. "You might not think I remember that far back but I do. Your hormones are on overdrive right now…"

Kate stared down at the floor.

"Don't be embarrassed, honey." Rose Simms led Kate to a seat at the table. "Here have some cake."

Kate wasn't the least bit hungry but she was grateful for something to focus on other than the disaster Mrs. Simms was creating. She was thankful when the ladies began talking again – leaving her out of the conversation.

Rose disappeared briefly to get Tyler's assignments and a large box of alumni-event-related mail. Kate helped Mrs. Simms carry it out to Tyler's car – which was parked illegally in the bus zone.

"Well, better go before the buses get here," Rose proclaimed as she slammed the tailgate shut.

"See you later," Kate smiled in relief, wanting nothing more than to run away and pretend none of this ever happened.

"Oh no you don't." Mrs. Simms popped the lock on the passenger door. "You're not getting out of it that easily."

"I'm not," Kate's smile fell.

"Didn't you volunteer to help me with Homecoming?"

"Yes," Kate answered hesitantly.

"Well there is a box of correspondence that needs to be sorted and I have a meeting tonight that I have to prepare for so…" Mrs. Simms opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I can't," Kate stepped away from that car. "I have to meet with someone at four today for a project." Was it wrong for Kate to be thankful that she failed her Calculus test and had to see a tutor?

"Oh," Mrs. Simms frowned. "Can you come by afterward?"

"I'll see if I can get a ride." That was a flat out lie. There was no way she was even going to bother asking anyone.

"What time will you be done?" Mrs. Simms scrolled through her phone.

The tutoring session was scheduled for an hour but Kate answered with a shrug and an "I'm not sure."

"That'll work," Rose typed something into her phone and nodded. "I'll see you later," she said smiling at Kate as she walked around the Hummer to the driver's side.

"Bye," Kate waved and walked away, shaking her head at the insanity known as Tyler's mother. Rose Simms made Kate's mom seem like an angel.

The dismissal bell rang and Kate sighed with relief. She'd get her language notes tomorrow. But for now it was time to get changed and do some homework. On her way back to the dorm she ran into Ryan Bael – who for some reason wanted her to come with him to check on Reid.

Apparently Garwin had been acting strange since the lunchtime incident.

Kate blew him off because Reid wasn't her favorite person – especially after seeing the way he treated Josie. She gave up Chelsea's name as someone he could ask for help as it was obvious Chelsea had a thing for the blonde.

She made it about ten meters when Matt Hodges mysteriously appeared beside her.

"Hey there," he smiled and threw an arm over her shoulder as he joined her in her journey to the dorms.

"Hey," Kate elbowed him back.

"About yesterday," he began.

Yesterday? Oh yes. Matt and Kaylee Abbott in his truck doing God-knows-what.

"You didn't happen to mention that to anyone, did you?"

"Nope," Kate replied. "I was too traumatized to speak."

He chuckled briefly then became serious. "Look Kaylee isn't even supposed to be on campus. Are you good with keeping yesterday between us?"

"Sure." There was no reason to get involved in anyone else's drama.

"Thank you," Matt squeezed her briefly, then let go and headed in another direction.

Kate was almost at the dorms when she was stopped a third time – by Melanie Higgins. At this rate she was going to be late for her four o'clock appointment.

"Can I talk to you?" Melanie asked softly, as her eyes darted side to side watching to see who was around them.

"What's up?" Kate shrugged.

"Not here," Melanie's eyes fixed on a girl nearby. "Come on."

Kate stayed still. "Can I get changed first?" she asked gesturing to the dorm a few feet away.

Melanie nodded. "I'll wait for you." The tall girl sat down on an adjacent bench.

"Why don't you just come up?" Kate suggested. She felt rude making Melanie wait outside the dorms.

"That's okay," Melanie removed a paperback book from her bag. "I'll just wait here."

"Okay," Kate agreed. The Giraffe was a strange girl. Up the steps and into her dorm Kate was still thinking about the unusual occurrences today. Everyone wanting to talk to her. Everyone being so nice. Something was definitely up – it was like the calm before the storm. She changed into jeans and a baby doll tee. Packed up her bag with her phone, homework assignments and some papers for calculus. As she was getting ready to leave Kira came through the door.

"Were you going out?" Kira asked.

"Just to the library," Kate replied.

"How long are you going to be?"

Kate shrugged. "As long as it takes to finish my homework. Why?"

"Aaron is coming over to _study _in a little while," Kira said hinted at the double meaning of studying.

"Oh," Kate frowned. "Why can't you guys do that in Aaron's room?"

"Because Bordy and Melanie are going to be in there," Kira rolled her eyes.

The mention of Melanie made Kate remember that the Provost's niece was waiting for her. "Alright," Kate agreed begrudgingly.

"I'll leave a note on the door with a time for you to come back," Kira told her.

Kate knew she was going to get tired of this crap very soon. But right now she wasn't in the mood to argue. She had homework, a tutoring session and then dinner. Hopefully by the time all that was over Kira and Aaron would be finished with their private time.

"Thank you," Kira smiled.

"Welcome," Kate replied. At least now she knew why Kira and Aaron had been so nice to her all day. She trotted down the stairs and met up with Melanie. They walked across campus to the far side of the soccer field. There was a small gazebo with a few benches inside. Melanie carefully glanced around to make sure no one was within ear shot.

This made Kate insanely curious to hear what Melanie wanted to talk about.

The girl looked at her with a hint of hesitation. "I don't have any friends here and I know that we don't each other very well, but you seem like a good person."

"Thanks," Kate replied.

"Look, I'm terrible at this stuff but I _really_ like Bordy and I'm afraid that he and Andie might be…,"

Kate found herself leaning in expectantly.

"...talking again."

"Talking?" Kate's brow furrowed. That really didn't seem like a big deal but clearly Melanie thought it was.

"Yeah," Melanie sighed. "She's been texting him but he hasn't been responding. He was letting me read everything and then this weekend he suddenly changed the password on his phone and now it's locked all the time. I asked him about it and he said that it's because of Aaron and Kira but I think he's hiding something."

Kate nodded. She could see why Melanie would think that. Not to mention she'd heard Bordy mention a picture – it didn't take much to figure out what kind of picture it was – and the fact that he was hiding it and hadn't immediately deleted it must mean something.

"And then Andie's dad got me a weekend job so I could pay her back for the damage I did to her dress. So now I won't be around on Friday or Saturday nights. It's too much of a coincidence."

Melanie sighed and folded her hands, letting them drop in between her knees. "I'm a senior and Bordy is the first person I've ever kissed…."

Kate couldn't help thinking that explained their constant PDA sessions.

"I know that I can't compete with someone like Andie and before I get hurt I need to know what's really going on between them."

"You could just ask." It seemed like the logical solution.

"I did."

"Oh." Kate leaned in further. This was almost getting juicy.

"Bordy said that I have nothing to worry about."

"Well that's good."

Melanie gave Kate a patronizing look. "What else was he going to say? He's not going to admit to anything. But I know he's hiding something."

"Look Melanie," Kate smiled sympathetically at her. "I think you need to trust Bordy. I have a feeling that he's just as into you as you are into him." She purposely didn't say anything further – there was no need to repeat what she heard or what she thought she knew – because it seemed as though this was the way rumors got started. Besides, Bordy did seem to really like Melanie.

"I do trust Bordy," Melanie nervously bit her lip. "It's Andie I don't trust. I've known her a long time and she…she always ends up getting the guy. Even when she's not trying. And I can tell she wants Bordy back. When I asked her she claimed she just wants to be friends, but I know she wants more than that."

"But Bordy likes _you._"

"Yeah, for now," Melanie sighed and rubbed her palms against her long legs. "Bordy told me he was working with you on a math project."

Kate shook her head yes.

"I know this is asking a lot but is there any way you could let me know if Andie happens to call or text him…"

"_Melanie…._." Kate folded her arms across her chest. She could hardly believe Melanie would ask her to do such a thing.

"Please," Melanie's eyes were starting to water.

Kate glanced at her own phone. She had a whopping ten minutes to get to her appointment. "I have to be somewhere by four," she continued picking up her back pack. Then she placed a friendly hand on Melanie's shoulder. "Trust Bordy," she advised. "I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Thank you," Melanie breathed with relief.

Kate cupped her head in her hand as she trekked back across campus. She couldn't help thinking about the little love triangle surrounding Bordy. Bordy of all people! Sheesh. When she got to the tutoring center she was met with chaos. It was basically a bunch of people sitting around talking. She didn't see any actual tutoring and started to wonder if she was in the right place.

The sign-in desk was vacant so she went right into the midst of the commotion. Looking around for Justine, her tutor – Kate only recognized one familiar face.

Yep. There was Andie Bradway lying down on a table, playing with a miniature basketball. She held the ball above her head and took shots at the ceiling. Another guy was throwing markers in the same direction trying to hit the ball. Each time he released one they both yelled something in French.

"Hi," Kate greeted them.

"Oh hey Kate," Andie's head lolled to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"I have an appointment with Justine."

"Uh," Andie sat up and looked around the room. "I don't think she's here. Are you sure your appointment is today?"

"Yes," Kate checked her phone. "Wednesday at four."

"I'll check the schedule," the guy next to Andie said. "What's your name?"

"Kate Tunney."

He went across the room leaving the two girls together. "So you're a tutor?" Kate asked Andie.

"Yep," Andie replied as she spun the ball on her middle finger. Kate watched as she slapped the ball to keep the momentum going as she balanced it perfectly. "Foreign languages."

Kate remembered Caleb mentioning that on the way to Tyler's house that afternoon. Andie was fluent in something like half a dozen languages or something. As she stood there watching Andie, Kate almost wanted to ask her about Bordy. But she decided against it, choosing to remain silent and watch the antics going on through the rest of the room. There were a few people playing cards. Two girls drawing on the dry erase board. One guy was changing his shirt while a football flew back forth across the room.

"Is it always like this?" Kate asked Andie.

"It's still early in the year," Andie explained. "One mid-trimester reports go out we get pretty busy."

"I texted Justine and she's running late." The guy who'd gone to check the schedule was reporting back. "But we can get you started with the baseline testing if you want."

"Sure," Kate didn't mind. As long as she was getting help that was all that mattered. "I got it," Andie stopped the ball and led Kate to the back of the room. "Yo Miles," Andie bounced the ball within a millimeter of a chessboard sitting on the floor.

Kate watched with amusement as the boy sitting there nearly jumped out his skin.

"Watch it," he put his arms out protectively over the chess pieces.

"Move it or lose it," Andie bounced the ball again. "I need the test room."

Miles snorted but he did pick up his game board and moved. Andie pulled out a couple chairs and set them at a small table. Kate removed her class notes explaining that she needed some extra help getting caught up to the rest of her class.

"You have Calc with Pogue, right?" Andie's head cocked.

"Yeah," Kate replied.

"Why didn't you just ask him for help?" Andie said as she walked to a filing cabinet where she removed a packet from a yellow file.

"Mr. Pitt wants me to work with a tutor."

"Whatever," Andie shrugged as she opened the packet and placed it on the table. Kate looked at the problems happy to see that this was the work she did last year at Worcester. She spent the next hour working on math problems as Andie went back out into the common area and continued her game of basketball. As Kate was finishing, Justine arrived. She apologized for being late and checked on Kate's progress. Kate was pleased to see that she didn't get many wrong.

"Nice work," Justine told her. "You got an A on the freshman final exam."

"The freshman exam?" Kate sighed. Justine passed her another packet. "Let's see how you do with this one."

The new packet was much harder and a lot of the material was unfamiliar. Kate finished quickly because she had to skip so many problems. Feeling very discouraged she walked to the doorway to look for Justine. There was no sign of her among the few students left inside. Glancing at the clock, Kate realized it was dinnertime.

She went out into the room, still looking for Justine. Instead she found Andie but she was with someone.

"Andie, you _have_ to stop with the pictures."

"I dare you to show that one to the Provost…"

Kate barely caught the end of the conversation before Bordy noticed her standing there. He went silent and quickly buried his phone deep in his pocket. Andie looked over her shoulder, surprised to see they had company.

"Done already?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Kate shook her head. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Bordy said glaring at Andie. "But I'm meeting my girlfriend for dinner now so…."

"Make sure you show it to her too…," Andie called after him as he stormed off toward the exit.

"What's going on with you guys?" Kate asked as Bordy slammed the door behind him. Andie took a deep breath and rubbed her finger against her forehead.

"I think I'm getting a migraine," she replied.

"That sucks," Kate agreed taking in Andie's suddenly flushed complexion. Justine happened to walk over, glancing sideways at the door Bordy exited before she looked at Andie, "Do I want to know?"

Andie shook her head no. "Look, I need to lay down for a while," she picked up her back pack and basketball. "Miles, can you can you lock up?" she called to the boy with the chessboard.

"Uh-huh," he answered while continuing to play.

"You want me to go with you?" Kate offered as Andie did not look well. Her appearance reminded Kate of the morning she showed up to breakfast hung over. Kate became even more concerned when Andie nodded limply, agreeing to her offer.

"I left my packet in the test room," Kate told Justine. "I don't think I did too well."

"I'll take a look at it and let you know," Justine replied taking out her phone and adding Kate to her contacts.

"Thanks."

Kate walked slowly beside Andie to the Annex, the original building on Spenser's campus. When the school opened it was full of classrooms but when enrollment soared newer modern buildings were built and the Annex was converted into a dorm. From what Kate heard the rooms weren't pretty but they were twice as big as normal rooms. This was Kate's first time inside since they conveniently skipped this building on both her tours of campus and now she understood why. The interior walls were cracked and badly patched with deep gray spackle over the flat white paint. There was a draft that seemed to come from nowhere. Lights were in need of replacement bulbs so the foyer was dim.

She followed Andie up to the second floor and down a hallway where hand painted murals brightened the dull walls. The creative artists had even found a way to disguise the blotches of spackle. Announcements of varies activities littered an overflowing bulletin board. Girls sat out in the middle of the hallway in inflatable chairs and bean bags talking. Each door had a collage with the identities of its inhabitants. They stopped in front of a door labeled ASHLEY AND ANDIE. Beneath the names was a sea of photos of the two of them along with empowering words like: Strength. Courage. Determination.

Andie opened the door and went inside. Kate followed her and smiled when she saw Caleb and Ashley sitting on the floor playing Connect Four – or at least they had been. Apparently Caleb had beaten Ashley in a best of five series. Now they were playfully arguing about it.

Seems the loser of the game had to baby-sit Ace that night. But Ashley was promising Caleb all sorts of naughty things to get out of it. And Danvers was quite the pushover – although it was _his_ project after all.

Andie barely greeted them, choosing to face plant in her bed covering her eyes. Kate looked over at her, lying across her bed with her feet hanging off the end as she tiredly kicked off her shoes. Above her were several posters taped to the cinder block walls. Most were NBA related. Boston Celtics. LA Lakers. A few were of individual players. Then there was a poster of Fall Out Boy, which made Kate smile. There was also a poster that looked like it was a poem but it was in a different language that Kate couldn't read. A cork board full of pictures hung above the double desks. Kate recognized many of the people Matt, April, Kaylee, Randy, Josh and Chopper. A candy-themed calendar hung on the closet door along with an assortment of Harley Davidson logo cut outs and a few pictures of Andie on a bike.

Kate was so busy looking around the room that she only half heard Caleb.

"Ready to go?" he asked. He already had his bag and baby carrier in his hands.

"Are you talking to me?" she looked at him then over at Ashley.

"Yeah," Caleb smiled. "Tyler's mom sent me a text that I was supposed to bring you over tonight."

"She did?" Kate couldn't help sounding annoyed.

"She said you'd help me with the Alumni Golf Outing tee times."

"You're going over there, too," Kate's eyes narrowed.

"I have to work on it sometime and I'd rather just get it over with," Caleb looked at her warmly. "Besides, I'm in the mood for pizza. Aren't you?"

"Can you give me a ride back too? Before curfew," Kate asked.

"Sure," Caleb agreed.

Kate took a minute to think about it. Caleb seemed very responsible. If he was going to be her ride there and back – Kate really couldn't think of a reason not to go.

Of course, she should have known by now that nothing is ever simple when the Simms are involved.


	48. Chapter 48

This probably should have been two chapters but I'm posting it all at once. Let me know if it's too long and I'll break it into two parts. Thanks - Gemma.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY NIGHT – THE SIMMS RESIDENCE**

Kate stood beside Caleb on the front porch waiting as he called instead of using the doorbell. From inside Kate could hear loud music and dogs barking. She wondered how they were going to get any work done. Finally, Madeline opened the door with one hand, while using the other to restrain the large dalmation intent on getting outside.

Caleb squeezed through the door first, trying to push past the dog to make room for Kate. The large animal wagged its tail and barked loudly.

Inside Maddox was screaming, "Moo!Moo!"

Drumbeats pounded through the tiny hallway.

A little girl's shrill scream was heard above all the other noise.

"Welcome to hell," Madeline smiled defeatedly.

"Baby-sitting?" Caleb asked.

"More like demon-sitting," Madeline groaned. "The Parry twins are here."

"Oh," Caleb gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Pogue's sisters?" Kate looked to Caleb for confirmation as two tiny blonde haired girls ran at full speed across the hallway. Two small dogs raced behind them barking. Maddox lagged behind screaming, "Moo!" The dalmation followed behind him.

Caleb nodded.

"You guys want Jell-O shots?" Madeline offered.

"Jell-O shots?" Kate's eyes widened.

"Don't look at me like that," Madeline led them back to the kitchen. "I needed something to keep them busy." On the kitchen counter were the remains of what once was Jell-O prep. Dirty bowls, mixing spoons and empty packages were piled in one corner. Cookie cutters and remnants of Jell-O shapes lined three strips of wax paper. On two baking sheets there were small cups lined up in rows each filled with Jell-O and topped with whipped cream. There was also the remains of a few pizzas and what appeared to be the birthday cake from Kate's earlier visit to the office, along with a mostly empty bottle of rum.

Caleb sat at the counter and grabbed a shot and slice of pizza. Kate took a slice as well and bit into it. Even cold it was still good. While Caleb and Madeline chatted Kate glanced out onto the pool deck where several grandmotherly-type women were in the pool. In the patio area, there were two older men playing music with– were those banjos?

"What's going on out there?" she asked. Caleb started laughing

Madeline closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's aquatic line dancing."

"Seriously?" Kate asked just as the tune changed to something distinctly country.

"Trust me. I couldn't make this shit up." Madeline took two cups and squeezed the contents into her mouth. "Wait a minute," she straightened up and paused.

"What is it?" Caleb asked.

"They're quiet," Madeline replied, still listening. "Oh this can't be good," she got up from the chair, grabbed another shot and went out into the hallway.

"We should get started," Kate said to Caleb as he took another shot.

"Mmmmm," he agreed as he popped the gelatin into his mouth. "These are really good. Are you sure you don't want one?"

"No, thank you." Kate fought the urge to tell Caleb he should knock off the underage drinking since he promised to drive her back to the dorms. Hopefully, he'd stop after this second one and she wouldn't have to.

Danvers took a plate from the cupboard and loaded it full of pizza and then placed a sheet of Jell-O shots on top. "The office is on the third floor," Caleb led the way up the back stairs. "I think if we close the door we should be okay."

"Are you going eat all that?" Kate asked.

"Don't worry," Caleb grinned. "I'll share."

"I would like to get back to the dorms in one piece." Kate figured by her tone Caleb would take the hint.

From the second floor they took another set of steps and ended up in a converted attic. The ceiling was angled in the far corners but the rest of the office was very businesslike. There were filing cabinets and desks. There was a water cooler and bookcases full of binders. In the center of the room was a round table with four chairs around it. Kate also noticed a copier and cases of paper behind the door.

Caleb placed his food on the round table and continued to the far side of one of the desks. "This should be the right box," he advised lifting a cardboard rectangle overflowing with papers.

"Wow," Kate looked at the mess. "How are we supposed to sort this out?"

Caleb placed the box on the table. "There's a spreadsheet she uses. Let me see if I can find it." He sat at the desk and began clicking the mouse.

Kate stood behind him, watching as he created a search on the computer for files with the word 'golf'. There were half a dozen matches but Caleb somehow managed to find the right one. They returned to the box and began to empty it, stacking papers in similar piles.

"I had no idea there were this many alumni," Kate noted as she looked at the reservation forms. Many of them were doctors and lawyers. There were also several PhD's. Unbelievable how many brilliant minds graduated from Spenser. Right now, Kate didn't feel like she was smart enough to be in the same room with their forms.

She was still sorting when Caleb took a break to eat more pizza. While she worked Kate broke down the piles into smaller, more manageable groups. All the way in the attic, she could barely hear anything that was going on downstairs – even the banjos. It was almost relaxing.

Caleb took a stack of papers and began entering the information onto the spreadsheet. Kate decided to alphabetize the remaining names. When Caleb finished with his portion, Kate took his place and began filling in the cells – taking Caleb's advice to save after every one – just in case the Parry twins cut the power to the house.

Which – according to Caleb – they had already done – TWICE.

"But they're only four, right?" Kate looked at Caleb with scrutiny. How could preschoolers know where to find the electric box and throw a breaker?

"That's how many birthdays they've had," Caleb agreed. "But inside those little bodies are the reincarnations of evil geniuses."

"Caleb, stop exaggerating," Kate laughed with him.

"Who's exaggerating?" Danvers continued. "When they grow up they're going to be super villains."

"Stop!"

"I've already come up with the franchise tag; Hell-raiser Haley and Sneaky Shelby – The Terror Twins."

Kate burst out laughing. "That's awful!"

"Awful or Awesome?" Caleb grinned.

Kate stuck out her tongue and made a face.

"Hate all you want," Caleb pretended to be angry. "But don't even think about asking me for an autograph at ComicCon." Then he excused himself to use the bathroom leaving Kate to chuckle to herself as she envisioned Caleb Danvers trying to pitch The Terror Twins as a comic franchise.

It was half past eight when Kate finished entering the last registration on the spreadsheet. Caleb hadn't come back up to the office but that was okay, she'd gotten a lot done by herself. She stacked the forms in piles, clipping them together and labeling them as 'entered' with yellow post-it notes. She made sure to save and print the file before minimizing it.

Leaving the computer and light on in the office, Kate went down to the second floor. As she made her way to the stairs she could hear Madeline yelling – something about wasting paper. There was music playing too – not the banjos – this sounded like the radio. The sounds grew louder as she made her way back to the kitchen.

The floor was covered in a sea of toilet paper – Kate counted four empty rolls between the Parry twins. She also noted three empty boxes of tissues. Madeline was yelling. One of the dogs was barking. And then on top of everything one of the smoke detectors began to sound.

"FIRE!" the twins screamed and ran for the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" Madeline shouted at them as she began to give chase.

The dogs followed, all three of them barking.

Then Maddox.

Shaking her head, Kate went after them as well.

Out on the front porch, Madeline managed to capture one of the twins but the other had escaped to the front lawn. Kate watched with amusement as the little girl climbed onto the hood of Caleb's mustang – then scaled the windshield to make it onto the roof.

The dogs were loose in the yard, running in circles around the fountain. Then the dalmation jumped in and was immediately followed by Maddox – despite Madeline's protests.

"Hold her," Madeline said to Kate thrusting the captured twin at her. Kate barely managed to get an arm around the little girl before Madeline let go to charge after her son, who was happily splashing in the fountain.

"Who are _you_?" the twin asked, her little green eyes challenging Kate.

"I'm Kate. What's your name?"

"I'm Haley," the girl replied.

"HALEY! NO!" Madeline shouted. Kate looked over to see the other twin jumping on the roof of Caleb's car like it was a trampoline.

Kate looked back at the girl in her arms. "You're not Haley, you're Shelby." There was a tiny giggle and then the child threw herself backward out of Kate's grasp. Kate tried to grab her so she wouldn't fall but the girl was already tumbling through the air – all Kate could do was watch helplessly.

But Shelby somehow managed to flip herself over and land perfectly on her feet – much to Kate's surprise – before running down the porch stairs to join her sister on top of Caleb's car.

Kate placed her hand against her beating heart as she watched the girl scamper off – seemingly injury free. _That was close_. Kate thought to herself – she could only imagine explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Parry that she dropped one of their daughters on her head.

"CAN YOU HELP ME PLEASE?!" Madeline screamed Kate's way as she took off her shoes preparing to head into the water to retrieve Maddox.

Kate jogged down the steps and over to Caleb's car. The twins locked arms and were now spinning in a circle. Kate was terrified – if one of them let go or stepped wrong they would both go tumbling to the ground.

"Haley! Shelby!" Kate yelled at them but they didn't pay attention. She tried to reach up and grab them but fearing she might cause them to trip – she held back. With reluctance, the only solution was to climb up on the Mustang and try to stop them.

Kate placed her butt against the front panel and lifted herself into a sitting position on the hood of the car. She swung her legs up and knelt – leaning against the windshield. The twins noticed her climbing and they stopped spinning but now they were both dizzy and staggering unsteadily. "You're not supposed to be up there," Kate told them.

They giggled.

"Come on," Kate coaxed as best she could. "Give me your hand, and I'll help you down. Come on," Kate waved and stretched further hoping to catch one of them. Neither of them moved. From behind Madeline approached carrying a wailing and soaking wet Maddox.

"I WILL SLAP THOSE SMILES OFF YOUR FACES IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she shouted at the twins.

"Madeline!" Kate turned around, disbelieving that anyone would speak to children that way. As she turned she felt the car shake slightly and she whipped back around just in time to see that the twins had jumped off the roof. They landed in the grass and somersaulted.

"Let's play princesses!" one of them suggested before running across the lawn.

Seeing movement the dogs gave chase, the dalmation stopped to shake the water off its fur first – less than a foot from where Kate and Madeline were standing. Kate held up her arm attempting to shield herself but there was only so much she could do. As the water hit them Madeline spat a few choice words, Kate certainly shared her angst.

"Take him inside," Madeline plopped Maddox on Kate's lap. "Right to the bathroom."

Kate felt a twinge of fury as she lifted the toddler off her lap to find the tops of her legs completely drenched. Holding the boy she marched inside the house and right to the bathroom adjacent to the dining room. When she tried the door it was locked.

"Hello?" Kate knocked on the door.

"Someone's in here," an elderly voice called.

"Sorry," Kate apologized to one of the aqua-line-dancers. Taking Maddox to the other bathroom near the pool, she tried that door and it was occupied as well. Kate sighed and searched the laundry area for a towel, when she found one she wrapped it around Maddox. Patting the boy dry, Kate looked around for some clean clothes. She picked up a few things that looked like they might fit a child – but everything was a little too big.

"Where do they keep your clothes?" she asked Maddox.

"Raowr!" he shouted and pointed to the steps.

Kate wasn't sure what the roaring meant but she did remember the room where Tyler had changed Maddox's diaper. Picking up the boy again she carried him upstairs, peeking through doorways trying to find the room with the bunk beds. She had no idea the second floor had so many bedrooms but eventually she did find the right place.

"Raowr!" he pointed to a dresser. Kate opened the drawers until she found one that had some boys clothing in it. Beside her Maddox excitedly reached inside and removed a pair of dinosaur pajamas and held them up. "Grrrrrrrrr."

"Oh, I get it," Kate smiled. "Rrrrrrrr," she growled back pretending she was a dinosaur too. While she was changing Maddox, who was still growling and curling his little fingers into claws, Kate thought she heard crying. She wondered if Madeline really had slapped the Parry twins because if she did – Kate was going to have something to say about it.

Taking Maddox out into the hallway she followed the sound and realized it was coming from one of the other bedrooms –. Kate went inside and saw Caleb sound asleep in the bed with the carrier sitting on the floor beside his backpack. The baby inside was crying. For a minute Kate thought about letting it go, Caleb had to hear it – right?

She stepped forward, shifting Maddox onto her hip. With her free hand she leaned forward and gently shook Caleb's shoulder. "Hey," she whispered. "Wake up."

A deep snore was the only response she got.

"Caleb!" she shook a little harder as the crying was getting louder. Then she noticed the trashcan beside the dresser was full of empty cups – with remnants of Jell-O inside.

"Oh no he didn't," Kate set Maddox down on the floor and began to count how many there were. She stopped at fifteen and angrily threw them back inside. "Damn it, Caleb!" Kate looked at the display on the alarm clock. She had ten minutes until curfew. With both hands she shook him. Really shook him. Caleb's eyes opened briefly and he rolled over. "Is that Ace?" he asked.

"Yes," Kate replied not bothering to question Caleb's sobriety. He completely slurred the word "Ace" and nearly fell trying to get out of the bed. He was obviously well-past the legal limit.

"Hey Maddox," Caleb ruffed the boy's hair as he sat on the floor next to the carrier. "Want to help me feed the baby?"

"Grrrrrrrr," Maddox replied.

Kate left them alone and went to look for Madeline. She had a car. Maybe she could give Kate a ride back to the dorms. Hustling down the stairs, Kate found Madeline and the twins in the kitchen. The girls were picking up the toilet paper and putting it into a trash bag while Madeline watched.

"Can you give me a ride back to the dorms?" Kate asked.

"I thought you were staying over?"

"No," Kate frowned. "Caleb was supposed to give me a ride but he's drunk."

"Cool," Madeline nodded her approval.

"I really need to get back tonight," Kate folded her hands. "Could you please give me a ride?"

"Okay."

"Great. I'll get my things."

"There's no need to rush," Madeline told her. "Mom's not back with my car yet."

"What?" Kate's face fell.

"Tyler needed his car to get to practice so she borrowed mine to go to the meeting."

"What about Mr. Simms….?"

"He's out with friends," Madeline shrugged. "Why are you in such a hurry to get back to school?"

"Curfew is NOW and if I'm late I'll get a detention."

"A detention? Oh no, it might go on your permanent record!"

Kate could hear the cynicism in Madeline's voice.

"You might not think it's a big deal…," Kate began.

"It's not a big deal," Madeline laughed. "In the real world no one cares how many detentions you had in high school."

"But…,"

"Relax."

"Can you borrow Caleb's car?"

"Borrow my car for what?" Caleb asked as he entered the kitchen baby carrier in hand. Maddox followed behind carrying Ace and his bottle.

"Kate wants me to drive her back to the dorms."

"Oh my God," Caleb smacked himself in the head. "Kate, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." He put down the carrier and took an extra long minute to fish his car keys from his pocket. "Come on, I'll take you back right now." He glanced at the clock. "You might be a minute or two late…"

"Are you crazy?" Kate stared at him. Was he serious about driving?

"It may be closer to five minutes," Caleb conceded.

"You've been drinking! I'm not getting in car with you."

"I'm perfectly fine to drive to the dorms," Caleb assured her despite his slurred speech.

"No you're not," Madeline interrupted. "Hand over the keys."

"I'm fine, Madeline."

"Caleb," Madeline's brow furrowed and she held out her hand.

"I'm fine."

"Danvers."

Kate flinched at the edge in Madeline's voice.

"Fine," Caleb put the keys in her hand. "But if anything happens to my car…"

"Wait a minute," Kate interrupted suddenly realizing that the bottle of rum was now completely empty. "Who finished the rum?" she looked from Caleb who shrugged shaking his head no to Madeline whose eyes looked a lot glassier than before.

"Madeline, were you drinking too?"

"Guilty," she answered tossing Caleb's keys Kate's way while she reached for another Jell-O shot.

Caleb looked at Kate. "Do you want me to call Ashley? She might be able to come get you."

"Hold on," Madeline tapped on the screen of her phone. "Mom sent me a text." She scrolled through and began reading. "Twins are spending the night. Ugh," Madeline groaned. "Let's see bedtime, blah, blah, blah….Kate she said you're staying over and it looks like Will and Pogue are too," she glanced at Caleb. "There's another bottle of rum downstairs. Why don't you call Reid and we'll have a party? Oh, and ask Tyler to pick up some snacks on his way home from practice."

Caleb laughed and took out his phone.

Kate stood there fuming. A party? Were they kidding? It was a _school _night. But before she could say anything, the twins started making deep raspy moaning sounds. Kate found herself, along with Caleb and Madeline, laughing at the girls who had wrapped themselves in toilet paper and were pretending to be mummies.

"We should have a COSTUME party!" Madeline blurted. "Come on," she grabbed Kate by the hand. "I think the Halloween stuff is in the basement."

**ONE HOUR LATER….**

"Come on! One more!" Caleb held up his cup.

"You are a bad influence Caleb Danvers," Kate Tunney told the dark haired boy as she too raised her cup before downing her fourth shot of a little concoction Madeline called "Freight Train." Kate had no idea what was in it (aside from it being alcohol based) but it tasted sweet and went down smooth.

They were sitting in the basement watching Madeline try on an array of Halloween costumes. She'd been relieved of baby-sitting duty by Mrs. Simms who was upstairs putting the kids to bed. Between drinks, Caleb was texting Tyler and Will about everyone's snack choices. Kate had put in her own request for Swedish Fish.

"What about this one?" Madeline asked. "Do I look like a Sexy Devil?"

"It's definitely short," Kate nodded at the tight red dress that clung to Madeline's curvy body.

"You might want to tone it down," Caleb advised. "I don't think Reid's had sex in a couple days."

"Ewwww," Madeline threw a wig his way. Caleb picked it up and put it on his head. Kate laughed at the long dread locks that now fell past Caleb's shoulders.

"Now dis is sexy," Caleb said in the most pathetic of Jamaican accents Kate had ever heard.

Madeline ran her hands down the length of the scarlet spandex dress. "Seriously," she said as her fingers traced her silhouette. "Do I look okay? I mean I know that I'm not hot enough to be a MILF…."

Kate could hear the self-deprecation in Madeline's voice. For the first time since she'd met her, Kate suddenly wondered what it must be like to live Madeline's life. The poor girl seemed so miserable all the time.

"You look beautiful," Caleb said interrupting Madeline before she could finish.

"Tell me that when you're sober, Danvers."

"He's right. You look great in red," Kate told her and she meant it. She thought she saw Madeline smile a little.

"My turn," Caleb got to his feet and removed a multi-colored piece of clothing from a nearby box.

"Is that a clown suit?" Kate asked as Caleb slid it on over his clothes. It looked utterly ridiculous with the wig.

"Here try this one," Madeline tossed something Kate's way. It looked like a pile of tulle. Kate worked her hands around it unfolding it until it became something that looked like a dress. She took it behind the stack of boxes that Madeline had been using as a changing screen. Taking off her clothes, Kate stepped into it and pulled it onto her body. It was an old ballet costume, the skirt was ripped in places but it fit so Kate didn't complain too much. She danced out from behind the boxes using some ballet moves that she'd seen on television.

It was mid-spin that she tripped over something. She crashed down against a stack of board games and they fell like dominos. She heard Caleb and Madeline both laughing at her and she laughed along with them.

"Very graceful," she heard a third voice comment.

From the floor Kate looked over to see Pogue standing beside Madeline. She should have felt embarrassed but all she felt was the warm comfort of alcohol confidence.

"Thank you. I learned it from Barishnikov himself."

She was rewarded with his smile, the one that showed his dimples, as he came over and offered a hand to help her to her feet. Kate wasn't sure why this was happening but all of a sudden her feelings for Pogue were magnified like a million times.

"Maybe I could teach you sometime," Kate replied coyly taking his hand. That's when she noticed the pink hues on Pogue's cheeks. He was _blushing._

"You'll need to change though," she said letting her hand linger on his before randomly grabbing something shiny from an orange plastic tote. "Here," Kate pushed the mound of sequins his way as she led him behind the stack of boxes.

There was thudding on the stairs as Tyler, Will and Reid joined them in the basement.

"Are you playing dress up?" Tyler asked as he took in the sight of Caleb, Madeline and Kate.

"This is a _themed_ gathering," Madeline informed him. "Why don't you run up to your room and get your Batman costume?"

Kate didn't understand why everyone cracked up so hard as Tyler glared at Madeline. It took a few seconds for Will to explain that Madeline wasn't joking. Tyler really did have an authentic (i.e. expensive) Batman replica costume in his room.

"Can I be a pirate?" Will asked, thumbing through some nearby totes. Kate saw Reid roll his eyes at Will as the blonde headed right for the pitcher of Freight Train.

Reid poured himself a glass then refilled Caleb's and Kate's cups. Together they all downed the drinks.

Well.

Almost.

Just at that moment, Pogue stepped out from behind the boxes. As he came into sight, Reid snorted so hard that Freight Train shot out of his nose. Caleb choked on his drink, most of it came spilling out of his mouth onto the front of his costume. Kate was barely able to swallow in time.

"OH MY GOD!" Madeline exclaimed.

Yes, the sight of Pogue Parry in a green sequined unitard was certainly one of those moments.

"What?" he asked as he casually strode forward. He pulled up the attached hood which had a pair of eyes and big red tongue sewn onto it.

"What the hell is that?" Caleb asked as he blotted his shirt with what looked like a black cape.

"That's my dragon costume," Tyler said laughing. "From seventh grade."

"That's supposed to be a dragon?"

"The sequins are scales."

"In what universe are sequins equivalent to scales?"

"Don't answer that."

"I thought dragons had wings."

"Here. Use these."

"Did you just take these off that fairy costume?"

"Wait. I think they might be upside down."

From there the real fun began. In fact, Kate forgot that she'd just met these people because it seemed as though they'd been friends forever. Getting dressed up was only the beginning. Of course, Tyler and Will didn't drink so they took the board game Battleship and went upstairs into the kitchen, leaving Kate with Madeline, Caleb, Reid and Pogue.

Caleb suggested a game of "I never" with the girls against the guys.

Madeline led off with a crude, "I never touched my penis." To which all three of the boys drank.

Reid went next, "I never used a tampon." Kate rolled her eyes as she and Madeline drank. However, Caleb drank as well. All eyes were on Danvers and all he offered in explanation was, "And I'll never do it again."

"A tampon!" Pogue exclaimed. "Come on man. You gotta give us more than that."

But Caleb shook his head no and remained silent. Despite everyone bugging him for more detail – Danvers was tight lipped and didn't say a word.

To keep the party going Reid suggested a game of "Suck it" – which apparently he had invented. As Pogue dealt the cards, Reid reviewed the rules of the game with everyone. Kate couldn't remember half of what Reid said but it didn't matter because Reid kept changing them throughout the game so he would win.

They sat in a circle. Kate was sitting between Pogue and Madeline, though she was much closer to the hot biker. Kate pressed herself against him, pretending she was trying to cheat by looking at the cards he was holding. She made every excuse she could to touch him; brushing her hand against his arm, setting her knees against his thighs and resting her head on his shoulder.

She was so into Pogue's every move that she barely paid attention to the game. She would put a card down when someone reminded her that it was her turn. She drank when she was told. She tried to keep up with what was happening around her but she kept getting distracted by Pogue.

She asked him about his fractures, despite that fact that he showed no signs of injury. He told her that they read the results wrong. He was fine.

"You certainly are _fine,_" she heard herself reply, loving the fact that he was blushing again. She didn't care that Reid was making suggestive comments about them or that Madeline had taken a condom out of Caleb's wallet and tossed it at them. Kate was having the time of her life flirting with Pogue and no one was going to ruin it.

Bits of chestnut hair were sticking out from his hood, and she made a point to tuck them in place. She rubbed his costume claiming she liked how the sequins felt. But most all she couldn't take her eyes off his mouth. In her mind, she promised herself before the end of the night she was going to kiss Pogue.

The Freight Train pitcher was empty and Madeline went upstairs to make another batch. Pogue excused himself to use the bathroom and Kate playfully asked if he needed any help getting out of his costume. Caleb and Reid cracked up as Pogue blushed again, declining the offer.

"I have to use the bathroom too," Kate declared to Caleb and Reid, as she finished the last bit of liquid in her cup. She got to her feet, stumbled and nearly fell on top of Reid.

"Need some help getting out of _your_ costume?" Reid asked seductively as his hands slid over Kate's back.

"Not _your_ help," Kate replied poking Reid in the forehead. She went for the stairs, gripping onto the railing as everything seemed to be moving beneath her. She placed a foot on the first step and closed her eyes, suddenly not felling very well. Her head was fuzzy and her stomach didn't feel so great. Leaning over she started to crawl up the stairs.

"Kate, you alright?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," she muttered as she focused all her energy on getting up the steps and into the bathroom. With an arm wrapped across her midsection and a hand covering her mouth, Kate raced through the kitchen to the bathroom by the pool. She reached for the knob and found it to be locked. Panicked she pounded on the door.

"Almost done," Pogue called from inside.

Kate pounded again. Harder. She felt the rising heat in her throat and looked around for a bucket or trash can or something. Then the door opened but it was too late. As a last resort, Kate cupped her hands in front of her mouth as she got sick right in front of Pogue Parry.

"Oh shit," he muttered hastily jumping out of the way. "Come on. Come on," he waved Kate inside as he grabbed a towel from the rack. Kate moved past him to the toilet – which conveniently already had the seat up – and let as much out as she could.

"Sorry," Pogue apologized blotting up the vomit trail. "I shouldn't have locked the door. That was stupid." Kate wanted to tell him he didn't need to apologize. This was all her fault. She was the one being an idiot. But the moment she opened her mouth she was sick again.

He went outside to the laundry table and returned with more towels. He ran one under the faucet and handed it to Kate. She took it and started to wipe off her hands. Then she realized it was in her hair and on the stupid costume too. She could smell the acrid odor and it made her sick again.

"Here ya go," Pogue said lightly as he leaned over to flush the toilet.

"Is she…?" Madeline was now at the doorway too.

"Yeah," Pogue replied.

"I'll get Tyler."

Kate closed her eyes. She just wanted this to be over with.

"Here's some water," Pogue said softly as he knelt down beside her handing her a cup. "It might make you vomit again, but it's better to get it all out now."

She sipped the water and it did make her sick again, but not nearly as bad.

Kate heard someone come into the bathroom. It was Tyler in his pajamas, only half-awake. "What's going on?" he asked Pogue.

"She's sick," Pogue replied.

"I can see that," Tyler snapped.

"Hey man, don't shoot the messenger," Pogue said backing away.

Kate looked over at Tyler. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean…,"

"I know. I know," Tyler cut her off as he pulled her hair back with a rubber band. "No one ever means it. And next you're going to swear to me that you'll never do it again."

"I won't," Kate promised.

"Yeah, well, that's not going to help us right now is it?" Tyler remarked as he helped Kate to her feet. "It's all over you….," he shook his head assessing the damage. "You should shower. Upstairs. We'll need to keep this bathroom empty."

Kate nodded. A shower sounded nice. Tyler opened the cabinets below the sink and removed a white trash bag. "First, we're gonna put that costume right in the trash," he told her. She nodded in agreement as Tyler carefully began to slide the straps down her shoulders. He tucked them in and began rolling down the bodice, trying as best he could to avoid contact with the stained areas.

"Wait," Kate whispered. It was only now that her mind realized she was letting a boy undress her. The costume was down to her waist and the only thing covering her upper half was her bra.

"What?" Tyler looked at her in annoyance.

"I never…" she began.

"I know. I know," he repeated tiredly. "You're never drinking again. I got it."

"No," Kate covered her chest with her arms. "I've never done this with anyone before."

"Done what with anyone before?" Tyler gripped the costume on the sides and started to pull it down over Kate's hips. She reached down to stop him.

"When I told you I'd never been with anyone before. I meant _never. _Never ever."

"Yeah, we already talked about that," Tyler yanked on the fabric harder.

Kate took the costume and pulled it back up to her hips. "I've never been naked with a boy before, Tyler." She studied him for a reaction but all she could see was fatigue.

"Kate," he took a deep breath and let it out. "You're drunk and I can barely understand what you're saying. But if you think that seeing you covered in your own vomit is the least bit attractive to me – you couldn't be more wrong. You look awful and you smell awful and all I want to do is get you cleaned up and in bed so I can get back to sleep. So just let me get this off and take you upstairs. You have my word that we will not be having any kind of sex tonight. And if you even remember this conversation in the morning we can certainly talk more about it then. Sound good?"

Kate's brain couldn't make sense of everything that Tyler said but it did pick out a few key phrases: "You look awful", being the primary one. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Tyler sighed again, ignoring the flow of emotion. "Hold onto the counter," he instructed as he slid the costume the rest of the way down. Kate lifted her feet out one at a time and watched as Tyler stuffed the costume in the trash bag and tied it shut. He took an oversize towel and wrapped it around her body before leading her over to the stairs. Kate leaned heavily against the wall as they went to the second floor. She was only slightly aware that Tyler was practically carrying her into the bathroom. She began to fade in and out remembering pieces of showering. Tyler giving her clean clothes. Lying in bed as he positioned her on her side on the edge of the bed with a bucket on the floor underneath her.

Kate was pretty sure she must have fallen asleep for awhile because when the light came on and Reid entered the room she was groggy. "Hey!" he shouted tearing the covers off the bed and throwing them on the floor. "Wake the fuck up! Danvers puked all over the basement steps!"

"So clean it up!" Tyler yelled at him. "And turn off the fucking light!"

The light shut off and Kate heard footsteps as Reid went back down the hallway. She laid there listening to the steady beat of Tyler's racing pulse. She felt an arm lift off her body as Tyler rolled over. Turning her head, Kate realized that they'd slept nested together – and Tyler was only in his boxers.

"Fucker's not going to clean it up. I know it," Tyler skid across the bed angrily. "Fuck!" he cursed again, stomping around his darkened room as he grabbed the nearest clothes and dressed.

Kate was exhausted, but she felt as though she owed it to Tyler to help him. Forcing herself to get out of bed, she stiffly made her way across the bedroom to where he was standing.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "And I really owe you one for last night. What can I do to help?"

"Go get some sleep, Kate." Tyler gestured to the bed.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked through a yawn. Honestly, there was nothing she wanted more than to go back to bed but at the same time, Tyler didn't have to do this all alone. At that moment, Will popped his head in the door.

"Oh good, you're up." He sounded relieved. "I'm not sure what to do. Caleb threw up all over the steps and the dogs are trying to eat it…"

The thought made Kate's stomach queasy.

"I hate my life." Tyler lowered his head as he followed Will down the hallway.

Kate looked at the bed. Then the door. Then the bed again. She knew what she _wanted_ to do but she also knew the _right_ thing to do. She wasn't looking forward to corralling dogs away from vomit but Tyler needed all the help he could get. Kate caught up with Will and Tyler as Will was explaining how Reid barged into the bedroom and woke him up by hiding behind a chair and throwing ice cubes at him.

Clearly, Will and Reid did not like each other very much.

"I told him to stop and he wouldn't so I started throwing them back. Then he started throwing them hard. I mean really hard. Look, it actually left a mark," Will paused to show them a small bruise on his arm. "Why do you hang out with him so much? He's a total ass."

Kate couldn't help agreeing with Will.

When they were halfway down the stairs, Kate heard a sound very similar to that of geese honking. Only much louder. All she could imagine was the kitchen full of geese and the vomit-eating-dogs running around chasing them. Throw in some kids and it was a typical morning at the Simms house.

But it was very early and the kitchen was quiet – except for the sound coming from the pool bathroom. Will and Tyler headed over to the basement steps and Kate followed quietly behind. She pulled her shirt up to cover her nose and mouth from the anticipated stench of vomit. That's when she noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

Frantically she tried to remember when she took it off, but the memories from last night were hazy. And as much as she hated to admit it – maybe it was better that way – because she was certain she would be extremely pissed off at Tyler right now if she even thought he undressed her _that_ far.

"What the hell?" Will was now halfway down the basement stairs and there was no sign of vomit or dogs anywhere. "I swear Tyler," Will was saying as he looked up and down the wooded steps in sheer shock. "It was everywhere. It was on the wall. And dripping off the sides. Pogue even slipped in it trying to get Caleb up the rest of the steps."

"I guess someone cleaned it up," Tyler offered as an explanation.

Will went into the basement inspecting the boxes and the floor beneath. "No. No way," he continued. "There wasn't enough time. No one could have cleaned it up that fast." He put his face near the wood and sniffed. "I don't even smell anything."

"That's a good thing," Tyler crossed his arms over his chest.

"No it's weird," Will looked around. "I mean, it should smell like bleach or ammonia or whatever was used to clean it up – right?"

The honking sounded again.

"What is that?" Kate asked aloud.

"Caleb puking," Tyler replied.

"Really?" Kate glanced back at the bathroom. "It's so _loud._ Are you sure he's alright?"

As if to answer her question, Pogue appeared briefly to grab a handful of beach towels from a basket. "Oh no," Tyler mumbled walking over to join Pogue.

Kate looked down the steps at Will, who was still investigating the missing vomit. Then she went to help Tyler. As she stepped out onto the pool deck, she noticed someone swimming in the pool.

It was Reid.

Wearing only goggles.

Yep. No bathing suit or shorts or anything to cover himself. He was swimming laps in his birthday suit in Tyler's pool. Kate shuddered and looked away, thankful that Reid was too far away for her to actually _see_ anything more than his bare butt. He really was an ass.

She turned her attention to the bathroom, which was an absolute mess. It reminded Kate of what happens when you turn on the blender without putting the lid on first. Kate could see splatters all over the walls and ceiling – yes the ceiling – how was that even possible? There was a pile of soiled towels in one corner, a pile of clothing in the shower. Pogue came out again for more towels. He had changed out of his costume and was in a pair of sweats and long sleeve tee – which were speckled with vomit.

"I'd stay out here if I were you," he warned tossing the last of the clean towels inside to Tyler. "That's all of 'em," he called to his friend.

"Shit!" Tyler cursed. "Check the dryer."

"I'll get it," Kate offered darting over to the pair of appliances. She opened the dryer and reached inside dumping the contents onto a blue laundry basket. She heard Caleb explode again

"Arrrrgh!" someone cried out.

"Did he get you?" Kate heard Pogue ask.

"Right in my fucking eye," Tyler called out. "Mother fucker!"

"Rinse it out, man."

Water started running.

"Find anything, Kate?" Pogue called to her.

"Ummmm," Kate quickly shifted through the baskets contents. "Not really. Wait a sec." She picked up a big yellow square. "Will a table cloth work?"

"Yeah. Sure." Pogue appeared at the edge of the partition and held out his hands. Kate balled up the fabric and tossed it to him. On the shelf just above the dryer was a digital clock. She noticed the time was approaching half past four in the morning.

Right now Kira's five am wake-up call didn't seem so terrible.

"Is there anything in the washer?" Tyler asked as he approached with a pile of laundry. Quickly Kate lifted the lid and checked. "Nope, it's empty."

"Good. Now hit that button," Tyler instructed. Kate turned levers and added detergent as Simms dumped the mound of wash inside.

"I got him in the shower," Pogue called. "Do we have anything to use for a towel?"

"Can you check the upstairs bathroom?" Tyler asked Kate. She went up the stairs and into the big bathroom, taking a few towels from the linen closet. As she was heading back toward the stairs she was intercepted by Mrs. Simms coming down from the third floor.

"You're certainly up early this morning," the woman greeted her.

"Yeah." Kate wasn't sure what else to say.

"Last night got away from me. I was so busy with the meeting and the kids," Rose continued, getting in front of Kate and managing to turn her around so they were heading in the opposite direction. "I didn't get a chance to show you your dresser."

"My dresser?"

Mrs. Simms led her into Tyler's room. Beside Tyler's dresser was a second identical one – that Kate hadn't noticed. "I filled it with some things I figured you'd need. If I missed anything – let me know." Mrs. Simms opened drawers and showed Kate the new undergarments she'd purchased, along with bathing suits and tee shirts. There were socks and hoodies and leggings. There was a drawer filled with deodorant, hairbrushes, nail polish and a basic cosmetic kit. Then she walked to the closet and began talking about the space she cleared for school uniforms. But Kate was still staring at the open drawer. Inside was a Victoria's Secret bag and one giant box of condoms.

Kate closed her eyes and shut the drawer. There had to be a way to make this woman understand that she was not having sex with Tyler. But today her head was already throbbing and she had to get the towels downstairs.

"Excuse me, Mom?" Kate felt weird calling her that. "I am so grateful for all this but I have to take these downstairs for Tyler. Right now." With that Kate made a quick exit.

Back downstairs, she returned just as Caleb was finishing his shower. She placed a hand over her eyes and handed over the towels. In the kitchen, Mr. Simms was firing up the brick oven and prepping breakfast pizzas. He eagerly enlisted her help.

Around five, Will's father came to pick him up and take him to school for swim practice. A few minutes after that Bailey called Pogue about having breakfast after practice. Kate heard Pogue tell her that he would probably skip both but he'd see her in class later. Caleb was lying down in one of the bedrooms. Mrs. Simms had already called him out of school for 'family reasons.' Reid had also gone upstairs. Mrs. Simms asked him to put a bathing suit on since the kids would be waking up soon. He refused so Mr. Simms sent him upstairs to bed. Kate noticed that Glenn had been texting Reid's father on and off ever since.

Time flew by after that. After she'd eaten breakfast and taken some aspirin. Kate got ready for school. She still wasn't sure how to handle Mrs. Simms buying her so many things – including three sets of school uniforms with shoes. But today it certainly came in handy. She was getting her new brush out of the drawer when Tyler came into the room. He stripped off his shirt and pants and dropped them in the hamper. Then, in his underwear, he grabbed the comforter and sheet off the floor and re-made his bed.

"Tyler, can I show you something," Kate began.

He turned her way.

"Your mom bought me some things."

"Yeah, I saw that," he said with a smile. "How soon will you be moving in? Because I think we're going to have a problem with closet space."

"Funny," Kate smiled a little too. "But I wanted you to see this," Kate opened the drawer and Tyler peered inside.

"Oh. Uh," he stuttered. "I had no idea she put that stuff in there." He picked up the box of condoms, and bit his lip. Looking over at Kate he frowned, "These are the kind I usually use too." He held the box uncomfortably. "How the hell would she know that?"

"I have no idea. She's _your_ mother."

"Yeah, but…," Tyler left off uncomfortably. He set the box down on top of the dresser and lifted out the bag. Removing the tissue paper he reached inside and removed a bottle of perfume.

"Oooh," Kate reached for the bottle. It was a scent that she'd smelled in a magazine and happened to really like. Of course her mother would never approve of her setting foot in a place like Victoria's Secret, so she'd gone without. Clutching the bottle against her she watched Tyler remove a pair of white lace underwear with a matching bra.

Kate watched as he ran his shaking fingers across the cup. "Oh my God," Tyler muttered hastily shoving everything back in the bag. "Oh my God," he muttered again as the bag went back in the drawer. Another, "Oh my God," escaped as he slammed the drawer shut, turning his back and leaning against the dresser.

He covered his face with his hands.

"Tyler, you okay?" Kate asked placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

"No." His voice was shaky. "This is not good."

Kate silently agreed. "We should tell her that we're not dating," she suggested. "Maybe if we do it together, she'll finally understand."

She watched as Tyler uncovered his shiny blue eyes and gazed at her. Kate almost asked if he was okay again, but she fell silent as his hand took hers, leading it up from his shoulder and placing it on his cheek. Then he leaned his head down and gently kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Ummm, Tyler?"

His other arm wrapped around her waist bringing their bodies closer together. Kate could feel the lump below his waist and suddenly it hit her. As clear as day she could hear Kaylee Abbott's voice, "Tyler just looks at lace and gets hard."

His warm breath hit her ear and she felt his nose rub against the side of her face.

She was just about to push him away when a head poked in through the doorway.

"Hey!" Pogue said happily but that quickly deflated to, "Sorry. Door was open. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't," Kate pulled back from Tyler. "We weren't…"

But she knew that Tyler's physical reaction spoke otherwise.

"You've got ten minutes until the bus comes," Pogue informed Kate. Then he gave Tyler a light punch in the shoulder. "Make it count, man." Then he retreated into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

Kate's lips pursed together and it was all she could do to walk away from Tyler without saying something she would probably regret. Now how to explain all this to Pogue without sounding like a complete lunatic.

* * *

The next chapter is very Kate-Pogue centric. Yay!


	49. Chapter 49

**THURSDAY**

At the edge of the Simms driveway, Kate stood a few feet away from Pogue as they waited for the bus. She really wanted to explain that what he'd witnessed in Tyler's bedroom was NOT what it seemed. Unfortunately, there were younger kids standing around them and Kate didn't want to have this conversation in front of an audience.

From down the road a bright yellow school bus came into view. She looked at Pogue who acknowledged that it was theirs. Shifting her bag on her back, Kate followed behind Pogue who'd moved closer to the corner. The doors opened and with a wave of his hand, Pogue let her board the bus first. Kate climbed up the steps and held up Tyler's bus pass (which the driver didn't bother to check). She looked down the aisle noting there were only two other people on the bus. A girl seated in the very rear with ear buds in her ears and a boy sitting in the middle, busily doing something on his phone. Kate walked past him and sat a few rows behind. Pogue took the seat across from her.

The bus jolted forward and Kate moved toward the middle to talk to Pogue. He was unwrapping the ear buds coiled around his iPod.

"Hey," she began catching his attention. "You know when you came into Tyler's room and we were…"

"It's cool," Pogue shrugged. "I've walked in on much worse – believe me."

"Tyler and I aren't together," Kate continued.

"You don't have to…," Pogue began as he placed the ear buds into his ears.

"But I want to. Tyler and I aren't doing anything physical or sexual." Pogue raised a skeptical eyebrow but Kate kept going. "Mrs. Simms somehow got this idea in her head that we were dating. She's making it seem like we're a couple but we're not. I keep trying to tell her she's got it all wrong but she completely ignores me."

"I think you should be talking to Tyler, not me."

"I'm going to but before there were more misunderstandings I wanted to make sure that you knew what was really going on."

"Okay," he shrugged without the slightest bit of interest. Then he turned on his iPod letting music stream through the wires into his ears. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the window ending their conversation.

Kate watched him for a few moments more, thinking that he'd open his eyes and say something more. But he didn't.

The bus stopped again. A lone girl boarded the bus. She was wearing the regulation uniform but like Goldie had several merit pins fastened to her blazer. She had a slender build with dark brown hair pulled back into a slick ponytail. She wore stylish square-framed glasses which gave her a very intellectual look. Kate caught her gaze as she scanned the seats. When their eyes met Kate felt the girl's unspoken "Who are you?" as she came toward her. She stopped right by Kate's seat and looked at Pogue.

"Pogue?" the girl said in surprise as she slipped into the seat behind him. "Pogue!" she repeated as she leaned half her body over the seat. Kate wasn't sure if the music so loud that he couldn't hear her or if he was just ignoring her.

The girl plucked an ear bud from his ear. "Pogue!"

His eyes never opened as he answered unenthusiastically, "Hi Lizzy."

Kate could instantly tell that Pogue was not a member of Lizzy's fan club.

"I heard you got suspended. Again. But since you're here I guess you didn't. Did your parents take away your bike? Is that why you're riding the bus today? Hey, wait a minute. Your stop is after mine. I guess you didn't stay at home last night, huh? You stayed at Tyler's house didn't you?"

She stopped long enough for Pogue to let out a brief, "Yeah."

"I don't see him," she said glancing around the bus. "Are the rumors true? Is he suspended? Did he really slam your face in a locker?" She stopped waiting for Pogue to reply. When Pogue didn't immediately speak, Lizzie took it a sign she should continue talking. "He did, didn't he? Oh my gosh! I can't believe you and Tyler were fighting. What happened? I mean, Tyler has the temperament of a freaking goldfish. He's just kinda there. Like scenery. You must done something to really piss him off. What was it? What'd you do?"

"Um, we're kinda being rude," Pogue sat up and Kate saw him looking her way. "Lizzy, have you met Kate yet?"

"No," Lizzy said.

"Well, let me introduce you…"

As Kate shook Lizzy's hand, Pogue mouthed 'sorry' from behind the girl's back and then replaced his ear buds. For the remainder of the ride to school, Kate was at the mercy of Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bernard-Sterling. With the amount of questions Lizzy asked, Kate felt as though she was being interrogated. And when Kate mistakenly mentioned that she had also spent the night at Tyler's – Lizzy's inquiries took on a whole new dimension.

Kate didn't know how she managed to survive but when the bus arrived at Spenser Kate took off as fast as she could, claiming she forgot something back in her dorm. She thought she did a good job of losing Lizzy in the crowd of students outside the dining hall. Rounding the corner she slowed her pace and tried to catch her breath. Why were people here so damn weird?

She peered out from behind a doorway and thankfully, Lizzy was no where in sight. Heading to her first class of the day, Kate stopped at the water fountain. Reaching into her blazer pocket, she removed the Advil she'd taken from the Simms house. Her head was throbbing. Popping both gel-caps at once, she filled her mouth with water and leaned her head back to help swallow the pills.

"Got any more?" Pogue asked.

"Not for you," Kate replied, turning her back so that her hair swooshed at him as she walked toward the classroom.

"Kate, wait up," Pogue called catching up to her. "Sorry about Lizzy. I kinda threw you under the bus…"

"Kinda?"

His arm slipped around Kate's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you owed me one for last night."

"Oh really?" Kate's eyes widened as she let out a slight chuckle. "Because I think it's you who owe me. If you hadn't locked the door…"

"If you hadn't ingested a dozen shots."

"A dozen? Were you keeping track?"

"Someone had to."

Their bantering had brought them to door of Kate's classroom. "Make sure you write that in your food journal," Pogue grinned holding out his hand. Having no better come back than to push him away from her, Kate was quite happy that he mentioned her project. He had been paying attention when they talked.

She reached in her pocket again and placed the last dose of Advil in his palm.

"Thanks." He popped them in his mouth and swallowed without any water. "See you in calculus."

"See ya," Kate replied watching as he walked down the hallway to his first class. She went in her room and sat down at the table. Maybe she didn't get the chance to kiss him last night. But she assured herself it would happen – soon.

The chair beside her pulled out and none other than her roommate sat down beside her. "Thanks again for staying at Tyler's house last night," she said gratefully as she removed her notebook and hastily flipped through the pages. "I really needed some time alone with Aaron. We have a big weekend planned." There was a light tap as her pen slipped out of her hands. "Oh God, I'm so nervous."

"About what?" Kate replied getting her own notebook ready for class.

Kira looked Kate in the eye and with a shaky smile said, "It's going to be Saturday. We're spending the night on his parent's yacht. I couldn't sleep last night. I kept myself awake thinking about what it's going to be like. I mean, it hurts a little but it can still feel good right?"

_What is she talking about? _Kate looked back at Kira as her mind slowly made the connection. Kira was going to have sex with Aaron. The redhead kept chatting and Kate, who stopped caring about Kira's virginity a long time ago, simply nodded along. When class was over Kira followed her to Honors English, where she and Aaron exchanged a brief kiss in the hallway. Kate saw Goldie's face scrunch up with distaste as she witnessed the event, going so far as to comment to Kate that it looked "gross." Not that Kate wanted to defend Aaron and Kira but their kiss was a lot easier to watch than the make out session between Bordy and Melanie Higgins. Goldie nearly gagged when Kate mentioned that couple.

As much as she hated to admit it, Kate was actually starting to like Goldie Kamison.

It was almost natural for her to follow Goldie up to the seats and take her place on the end of the row that included Aaron and Edison. The class was long and Kate's notebook filled up quickly. She was writing down as much as she could since she was desperately trying to pay attention to the lecture and not daydream about a certain boy she was going to see next period.

Finally the bell rang. As Kate walked out of Honors English on her way to Calculus, Abbott made a point to express his gratitude for the privacy she'd given him and Kira the previous night. Kate certainly hoped that they didn't expect her to make a habit of it. As far as she was concerned the sleepovers at Tyler's house were over.

She waited in the hallway hoping to intercept Pogue and sit with him today, since she knew Caleb was absent. As she scanned the halls for the familiar dark hair she suddenly realized that she was starting to recognize people. Sure there were still many strange faces but now there were more familiar ones. A smile spread across her face as a very familiar face headed her way.

"Waiting for me?" he asked as he loitered next to her.

"I was thinking we could sit together today," Kate smiled. "Keep each other awake."

Pogue ran a hand through his hair. "That sounds like a plan," he said through a well-timed yawn. "How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked.

"A couple hours I think," Kate answered leading the way inside. "What about you?"

"Nada," he yawned again.

"That sucks," Kate replied.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't leave Caleb. He was too messed up."

"Madeline told me about his family. I feel terrible. I wish there was something I could do," Kate frowned thinking about what Madeline had told her the previous night. When she'd taken Kate down in the basement to look for the Halloween decorations, she'd basically ripped Kate apart for being unsympathetic toward Caleb. Sure he was drinking but wouldn't you? Kate had no idea that Caleb's father was literally on his deathbed. At best he only had a few days left.

Madeline explained that extended family (family that Caleb barely knew) had come into town – not necessarily to say their goodbyes – but to see what they might inherit. It made Caleb furious and he didn't want to stay at home while they were there. Kate's heart broke for Caleb. She didn't know him well but she agreed to make the night fun for him to get his mind off things for a little while. So when Caleb poured her a cup of Freight Train she didn't refuse.

"Well, I think last night was a good start. You definitely made us all laugh," Pogue smiled at her. "Are you really that into sequins?"

"Oh wow. About that." Kate felt herself blushing at the memory of her hands all over Pogue. He just laughed and looped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him.

They sat next to each other, joining Paris and Jordyn in their row. When Paris asked about Caleb's absence Pogue lied, claiming that Danvers had a dentist appointment. Paris didn't hide her disappointment, commenting to Jordyn how she wasted her time doing her hair that morning.

Class began and Kate tried to focus on the lesson, but Pogue poked her in the side with his pen. Surprised, she turned his way and he whispered, "Making sure you were still awake."

"Funny," she replied and turned back around. Seconds later he poked her again. "Stop," Kate mouthed giving him a look. She returned her attention up front and began copying an example from the board. Mid-way through, he poked her again, and Kate jumped making a stray line across the entire page. "You have to stop," she told him as she tried to erase the mark.

She was on her guard now, keeping one eye on him and one on the board. He lowered his head to copy a problem and Kate retaliated. With a quick motion she yanked the pen out of his hand and dropped over the back of his seat into the row behind them.

"Still awake?" Kate asked as Pogue looked at her, absolutely stunned. He turned around and half stood up trying to get his pen. Kate heard him 'ooof' as he reached for it. Then she heard him grunt again.

"Mr. Parry, what are you doing?" Mr. Pitt asked calling the entire class's attention to Pogue's ass since the upper half of him was bent over his chair. Several students chuckled at the sight.

"Just dropped my pen," Pogue answered a moment later, holding it up over his head as proof. The teacher let out a tired sigh and returned to the lesson. As soon as his back was turned, Pogue lightly teased, "You better stay awake now, Tunney," as he rubbed his hands together

Kate regarded him with wary eyes. He was up to something – she knew that much. But what?

Another example was written on the board and Kate had to focus her attention on Mr. Pitt. She was having some difficulty understanding his methodology for solving the problem. She leaned over to look at Paris's notes for comparison. As she was doing so she felt a tickle on her leg. Reaching her hand down she gently scratched it away as she returned her attention to the example on the board.

A few second later she felt the same tickle, turning her head she caught Pogue writing something on her leg. She swatted away the black Sharpie marker in his hand and looked at the letters:

Poo

"Why did you write "poo" on my leg?" she hissed. Pogue started laughing. At first he tried to stay quiet but them he let out a strange choking sound. Everyone sitting around them turned to look at him, including Kate.

She watched as his face reddened into a deep maroon color as he cough-laughed.

"Mr. Parry?"

He now had the teacher's attention too.

"I'm okay," Pogue replied a few seconds later when he had himself under control. Mr. Pitt returned to the board but Kate continued to look at Pogue. It seemed as though he had tears running from his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kate asked him. He nodded.

The remainder of class he didn't poke her again. When the bell rang Kate elbowed him, "Still awake huh?"

"You almost got me in trouble," he elbowed her back.

"Me?" Kate poked him with her pen. "You wrote Poo on my leg!" She reached down and tried to rub it away.

"I wasn't writing poo. I was autographing you," he said with a laugh.

Kate laughed. "Is that your stage name, Poo?"

"No!" Pogue laughed. "You caught me before I could put the tail on the 'g'. Here." He took out his Sharpie and made a half circle under the o.

"Great. Now it says Pog."

"I'm not finished," he said as he stabbed her with the Sharpie, leaving a black dot on the top of her hand.

"Stop that," Kate smacked him on the shoulder.

"Miss Tunney and Mr. Parry."

Mr. Pitt was standing a few feet away. "Class is over," he said shooing them out the door.

"You're going to make me late for class," Kate said faking anger as she pushed Pogue again.

"No, you're making _me_ late for class."

And so they began a slight race to World Geography.

Pogue led the way, his stride increasing in speed until Kate practically had to jog to keep up with him. They were almost to the classroom when Kate noticed a girl with a ridiculously cute hairstyle walking in the opposite direction. Kate let her gaze follow the girl for a second, she seemed to recall her as one of the girls from their chemistry class. Unaware that Pogue had stopped and turned around to watch her, Kate walked right into him crashing into that muscular body of his.

Pogue brushed the hair from her face. "I saw you checking out Naomi Beltran," he said softly. "Should I be jealous?"

"Definitely," Kate nodded, brushing past him.

He caught up to her a second later. "Really?" he sounded uncertain.

"Oh yeah," Kate continued baiting him. "There's no way you could pull off a braided half-up wrap with _that_ hair." She made a point to reach up and finger a stray piece of his hair, twirling it around her finger.

"Maybe not," he turned his head away. Kate felt the silky strands slip from her fingers. "But I am a master of the low pony." He reached behind her head and used his fingers to comb through her hair. Then he scooped her hair together at the base of her neck. She felt tension as he fastened it with something.

"You didn't think I could do it did you?" he looked into her eyes, triumphantly.

Kate gripped the base of the ponytail, feeling the elastic band he used to secure it. She felt further up her scalp and her fingers didn't find any noticeable bumps.

"Hey Paul Mitchell," Josh yelled in a high pitched girl voice. "Do my hair next!"

"No, _I'm_ next!" Randy girl-squealed as he pretended to fluff his non-existent hair.

"Nice skills, Parry," A dark haired girl standing beside them added.

Then from down the hall Sam, the tomboy yelled 'catch' and threw something their way. Kate watched as a bright orange-shaped NERF ball flew through the air. Josh and Randy both went up in the air to catch it but it was snatched out of their grasp by the dark haired girl.

"What the…," the boys both locked their arms around her and started to wrestle her. She fought back, keeping control of the ball as Sam came into help. They all went down into a pile of arms and legs and general chaos. Finally, a teacher leaned out of a nearby classroom and commented on their 'unruly' behavior.

The bell rang overhead.

Kate looked over at Pogue, who shrugged helplessly. Now, they really were late for Geography.

Not that it mattered. Their teacher was out and they had a substitute, who coincidentally has his own set of slides from an African safari circa 1982. He barely looked at Kate and Pogue when they arrived, since he was eagerly bending everyone's ear with the backstory of how he and his fellow graduate students washed over seven hundred cars to fund their trip.

Following Pogue up to the back row, where he sat beside Bailey, Kate took a seat on the other side of him. Chelsea was on the far side of Bailey.

"Late again, huh?" Chelsea chided them.

"Traffic was killer," Pogue replied wiping his brow.

Beside him Bailey smiled, "Always the funny guy."

"You know me, killer sense of humor and killer good looks," Pogue remarked throwing a flirty elbow Bailey's way.

Kate stiffened in her seat as she watched them together. They had history, she knew that but what she didn't know was how to compete with that. Not that it was a competition – oh who was she kidding – of course it was. What made it complicated was that she and Bailey had started to become friends.

Kate looked away and focused on her notebook. She couldn't give up now. She wouldn't back down. She liked Pogue, had liked him from the very moment he held the door open for her on the first day of school.

"Why do you have Pog written on your leg?" It was Bailey bent in half studying Kate's limb.

"Parry forgot how to spell his name," Kate replied coolly.

"You lose points for that on the SATs you know," Chelsea began laughing.

"I'll be sure to study then." Pogue grabbed Kate's leg. She fought him slightly but resigned before calling too much attention to their little group. She watched Pogue hold the cap between his teeth and tug the Sharpie free so he could finish the U-E on her leg. While he was writing Kate ran her hand along his shoulder, feeling the tight muscle beneath the blazer he wore.

"Don't wash it off," he warned Kate. "Or you'll be sorry."

They made faces at each other until the lights dimmed. The slide show was underway, the substitute giving a brief synapsis of every slide. In the dimly lit classroom Kate felt the fatigue creeping back from her lack of sleep. She tried to stay focused but it was so boring. She glanced at Pogue who was resting his head on Bailey's shoulder with closed eyes.

A part of her really wanted to jab him in the side with her pen and mutter "Still awake?" But when she saw the blissful look on Bailey's face, she didn't. In fact, if she didn't like Pogue as much as she did, she would certainly be rooting for him and Bailey to get back together. But the problem was she did like Pogue. A lot. And the little nagging feeling in her gut (a bit of jealousy in disguise, perhaps) told her to leave things alone. There were plenty of other guys out there.

But those other guys weren't Pogue Parry.

She found herself too tired to think about it and before she knew it, she was being gently shaken awake by Chelsea. Class was over and she'd fallen asleep! Kate felt embarrassed but not as embarrassed as Pogue who drooled into his hair creating a massive wet spot on Bailey's shoulder.

"Ewwww," Chelsea said aloud as Pogue blotted his hair with his sleeve – which now had a dark spot on it as well.

"Oh wow," Bailey removed her blazer which had a puddle of his saliva on it.

"Sorry," Pogue apologized. "I, uh, didn't sleep last night."

As they all walked to the dining hall, Pogue was explaining to Bailey and Chelsea what was going on with Caleb, making them swear to keep it to themselves. Caleb definitely did not want anyone's sympathy.

The lunch line was surprising short due to the mid-day dismissals of all the Jewish students heading home to observe Rosh Hashanah. Kate was looking forward to a weekend without Kira Snider.

Pogue got into a different line, leaving Kate with Bailey and Chelsea.

"He fell asleep on you!" Chelsea was shaking Bailey's arm excitedly. "OMG that is _such_ a good sign. And you were worried that he was blowing you off this morning."

"I know," Bailey nodded. "But I'm not the only one he flirts with." While she didn't look at Kate, it was obvious where her comment was directed.

"Stop it, Bailey. Don't second guess yourself. You guys are still totally into each other."

"Maybe," Bailey shrugged unconvinced. Then she turned to the girl behind her. "What do you think, Kate?"

"Me?" Kate looked at her new friends, waiting her opinion. "Well, uh," She really didn't know how to answer that.

"See," Bailey looked back at Chelsea. "She knows something but she can't tell us."

"Kaaate," Chelsea held out her name. "We totally get the whole BF/GF confidentiality thing."

"And would never ask you to break Tyler's trust," Bailey gave Chelsea a look.

"Oh come on," Chelsea looked back at Bailey. "We need intel from the inside. I mean – you did spend the night at Tyler's with _all_ the guys – right Kate?"

"Yeah, but…"

"She doesn't have to tell us anything," Bailey said to Chelsea. "Kate you don't have to," the dark haired girl repeated to Kate.

"But if you want to…," Chelsea looked hopeful.

"Stop it, Chels!" Bailey was aggravated. "In fact, let's just drop the whole convo." Then Bailey cut in front of Chelsea in line. She took a salad and bottle of lemonade to an empty table in the distance and sat down by herself."

"She still likes Pogue a lot, doesn't she?" Kate asked Chelsea.

"She still _loves_ Pogue a lot," Chelsea corrected. "After everything she went through, I think it would break her heart if he started dating someone else."

"Right." Kate suddenly wasn't hungry.

She had no idea how she was going to get through lunch. There were six of them at the table after Ryan Bael and his idiot roommate, Marshall, joined them. Ryan, who had to sit right next to Kate, was asking her questions about Reid. Was he acting weird? Did he say anything out of the ordinary?

Aside from Reid cheating at a drinking game, starting an ice-cube war with Will and skinny-dipping in the Simms pool, she didn't notice anything particularly strange. In fact, it all seemed like typical Reid behavior. But Ryan was still worried. Fortunately, Chelsea overheard the skinny dipping comment and wanted the details on Reid's anatomy.

"If I had seen anything, I probably would have thrown up," Kate answered.

"Why?" Chelsea's eyes widened. "He's so hot." Then she turned to Ryan, Pogue and Marshall. "Don't you dare tell him I said that."

"He already knows you're into him," Ryan told her.

Chelsea reddened. "_He does_?"

"Yeah," Marshall added. "Your name is on the list."

"Dude," Ryan looked disapprovingly at his roommate.

"What kind of list?" Chelsea asked.

"Don't answer that," Ryan smacked the back of his roommate's head. "You'll have to excuse Marshall," Ryan continued. "He's one of those geniuses with no common sense."

"I have common sense," Marshall protested.

"Then shut the fuck up," Ryan shot back.

"Using foul language doesn't impress anyone," Marshall glared at Ryan.

At that point Kate excused herself from the table. Her head was pounding again and she needed to use the bathroom. She decided to go to Chemistry early. It was time to focus on school. She had the retest tomorrow morning at six am and had barely studied. Maybe she would take Bordy up on his offer to help her out with chemistry.

She placed her notes on the table and started reviewing. Barely aware of the incoming students Kate kept her focus on the pre-test problems. It wasn't until Bordy slid a mini-pack of Skittles under her arm that she looked up.

"You look like you could use some sugar," he said knowingly.

"Thanks," Kate smiled and ripped open that wrapper.

"Sorry I was a dick yesterday." He moved his chair so he was facing her. "I don't like talking about the past."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Kate patted him on the shoulder. "But it sounds to me like you're not totally over it."

"Yeah, well, I'm with Melanie…"

"Being with someone else doesn't make it better, Bordy."

"Actually," he smiled. "It does. More than I thought it ever could."

"Bordy…"

"There's something to be said for moving on."

Kate could see that his mind was set. Even though his logic was flawed she knew she wouldn't be able to change it.

"I'll take your word for it. Now do you want the red pill or the blue pill?" Kate asked, stealing a line from The Matrix as she held out her Skittle-filled palms. Notably, Bordy chose the blue pill.

"I'm taking the make-up test in the morning," Kate said through a mouthful of candy. "Any chance you can help me review after school?"

"Not today. Sorry," Bordy frowned. "I'm Aaron-free so Melanie's coming to my room and…"

"Yeah. Yeah." Kate cut him off. She didn't really want to hear what he and Melanie were going to do in his dorm.

The bell rang and class started. Pogue wandered in about ten minutes later. Jackie made him go to the back of the room and do the lab work that he missed while the rest of the class discussed their results. After class Kate started the trek down to the language wing.

"Hey Kate! Wait up!"

She saw Pogue coming down the hallway behind her. "What's with the disappearing act at lunch? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Kate replied. "I can only take short doses of Ryan."

Pogue nodded in agreement. "So what's next on your schedule?"

"Latin," Kate sighed.

"Why?" Pogue looked at her in horror.

"Because it will help me in medical school."

"Kate, I hate to be the one to break this to you," Pogue moved closer as though he was relaying top secret information. "But no one speaks Latin anymore. Even in medical school."

"Nooooo," Kate pretended to be shocked.

"Are you going to faint?" Pogue asked jokingly, looking for an excuse to wrap his arms around her. Kate ran her hands along his blazer lapel. It was almost like they were dancing again.

"We don't actually speak Latin," Kate whispered in his ear like she too was sharing confidential information. "It's mostly vocabulary and root words. Though I hear in the advanced classes they translate ancient text."

"Sounds boring."

"Well, I'm sure it's not as exciting as…," she paused realizing she didn't know if Pogue was even taking a language course.

"French," he finished for her then proceeded to speak fluently for several sentences before stopping.

She had no idea what he was saying. He could have been insulting her for all she knew but there was something exotic and sexy about his voice. Not to mention the way his breath tickled inside her ear.

"Have fun in Latin," he said switching back to English as he let go of her.

The bilingual nature of their conversation sparked an idea in Kate's mind as she remembered something Andie had said to her yesterday.

"What are you doing after school today?" she asked him.

"Taking a nap."

"I'm taking my chemistry re-test tomorrow. Feel like helping me study?"

"Yeah, sure," Pogue agreed. "But can we do it after my nap?"

"Okay," Kate agreed laughing lightly. "You know where my room is. Come by when you wake up."

"Alright," Pogue smiled. "See you later, Kate."

"See you later, Pog," she smiled back, laughing to herself at the face he made. Happily Kate went to her final class of the day. Now, what was she going to wear for her study-date with Pogue Parry?

* * *

Hmmmm, what should Kate wear? Something fun and flirty? Something cute and casual? What do you think Pogue will wear? Sequins? Stay tuned...


	50. Chapter 50

**Thursday late afternoon**

Kate was sitting at her desk with her chemistry notes open and ready. She took painstaking care to set the scene so it would appear casual, as though Pogue coming by to study wasn't a big deal. She made her bed but left a few things untidy, like her nightstand. She straightened the bathroom and emptied the trash but left her brush and cosmetics splayed over the vanity.

Even her clothes were carefully chosen. She wore a dull gray A&F-logoed long sleeve fitted shirt with a pair of boot cut jeans. It wasn't what she really wanted to wear, which had been much lower cut and would call attention to one of her favorite necklaces (as well as her chest), but it seemed a little too much for a study session.

There was a knock at the door and her heart thudded in her chest. She made herself wait a full two seconds before leaping to the door.

"Hi!" Kate announced excitedly as she opened the door.

"Hi!" Ryan Bael announced mimicking her tone.

Kate sighed, "Kira's not here…"

"I know," Ryan's hands plummeted deep into his pockets. "I actually came by to talk to you."

"Okay," Kate leaned against the door. "What's going on?"

Ryan lowered his voice, "It's about Reid. Can we talk in private?" His gaze lingered into her dorm.

"I'm keeping the door open," Kate told him as she let him enter. He sat on Kira's bed resting his hands between his knees. "So what's up with Reid?"

"He never made it to school today," Ryan began.

"Probably because he was up all night drinking," Kate deduced.

"He's not answering his phone either," Ryan continued. "I think something's going on with him. Did he say anything strange last night?"

"We talked about this at lunch," Kate leaned against Kira's desk. "I already told you everything."

"So he didn't say or do anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope."

"Nothing that you thought seemed weird?"

"Sorry," Kate shrugged her shoulders. She moved from the desk back toward the door.

Ryan exhaled. His hands lifted to his face as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Well, if you happen to think of anything could you let me know?"

Kate nodded in agreement. She stood by the door; hand on the knob, waiting for Ryan to leave. But he wasn't moving from Kira's bed.

"He's going through a lot right now with the whole baby thing….,"

It wasn't as though Kate _wanted_ to talk to Ryan when Pogue may come by any second – but she was _curious_ to hear what was going on with Reid – because it was almost like she was in her own reality show. She inched closer to Ryan who was talking in a low voice.

"….he broke the project doll, you know. The other day when it wouldn't stop crying – he slammed it against the wall until it did."

"Oh my God," Kate's arms folded over her chest. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Ryan said with concern. "But now my aunt and uncle are worried he might do something to Toby."

"That's ridiculous." Despite his outrageous behavior and the fact that she hadn't known him that long – Kate somehow knew that that Reid would never hurt his own brother.

"I know," Ryan agreed. "But Aunt Meredith somehow got that idea in her head and now she won't let Reid into the house.

"What?" Kate gasped. "That's crazy! Why doesn't his dad do something?"

"I think Uncle Joe likes it better when Reid isn't around."

"That's horrible!" Kate shook her head in sympathy for Reid. With parents like that no wonder he was so such a mess. "He stayed at Tyler's last night." Now that she knew a little more of the story she was willing to share as much as she could. "He was still doing naked laps when we were eating breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Simms both yelled at him to get dressed but he wouldn't. So Mr. Simms made him go upstairs. I don't know if he had his phone with him or not but he probably passed out so even if he did he might not have heard it. Or it might have been turned off."

Ryan was still on Kira's bed listening to the new details.

"Oh, and Mr. Simms was texting Reid's dad," Kate continued. "I didn't read any of it but they went back and forth a bunch of times." She paused for a minute. "But Caleb was still there too. Maybe you can call him?"

"I'll try," Ryan agreed, taking out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and selected Caleb's number.

Kate glanced over at the open door. _I didn't mean call Caleb now…_

"Hey man, it's me," Ryan said. "Is Reid around? (pause) Boston, huh? For how long? (pause) Yeah. I'm sure he is (pause). I was a little worried since he missed school and he didn't answer his phone. (pause)" Then Ryan laughed. "Yeah well, I don't have the kind of bail money he'd need so that would be a wasted call."

As Ryan continued to talk with Caleb, Kate noticed he was much more relaxed. He leaned back on Kira's bed. Kicked his feet up and crossed one leg over the other. The heels of his shoes pressed against Kira's pristine white comforter – which amused Kate. She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture – just in case Kira tried to accuse her of anything.

Ryan saw her take the picture and grinned in response. He rolled onto his side, phone still pressed against his ear (apparently Pogue wasn't the only chatterbox when it came to the phone) and smiled – urging Kate to take another picture.

This turned into several minutes of ridiculousness in which Ryan struck a series of poses – one of which included holding the phone against his ass. Now, typically Kate considered Ryan a nuisance but at this moment he was acting normal(ish) and so she let herself have a little fun with him because - honestly – so far the social life at Spenser hadn't exactly met Kate's expectations.

It was about selfie number twelve that Kate noticed something in the background; Pogue Parry standing in the doorway watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Pogue! Hi!" Kate immediately shut off her phone, got to her feet and smoothed down her hair all in one motion.

"Whaaatz Up?" Ryan bellowed like a lunatic. Kate winced, remembering how annoying he could be.

"Hey," Pogue replied flatly. Dressed in faded blue jeans, a fitted black tee shirt he leaned against the door jamb backpack in hand. Catching Pogue's gaze, she could somehow sense an awkward moment coming. Kate Tunney was not going to let that happen.

"Give me two seconds and I'll be ready to go," Kate announced as she picked up her keys and shoved them into her purse. "You can leave your stuff on the chair," she mentioned glancing over at Pogue. The biker looked thoroughly confused.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Ryan asked as he removed himself from Kira's bed.

"Dinner," Kate practically sang. "Pogue promised to take me to this great little place in town."

"Yeah?" Pogue's eyebrow rose suspiciously as he dropped his backpack onto her chair.

"See you later, Ryan." Kate ushered him out the door ignoring his "I could use some dinner too", comment. Then she took Pogue by the hand, lacing her fingers between his – just like they had done before – and led him out into the hallway.

Of course Ryan, who was a few steps ahead, waited up for them. Attempting to weasel his way into joining them, he diligently walked on the other side of Kate. The three of them went out of the dorms. Ryan babbled about Reid spending 'a long weekend' at his grandmother's house in Boston among other things. Kate was vaguely aware that he was talking she was too focused on the way Pogue would squeeze her hand every few seconds.

They walked across the campus, veering off toward the parking lot. Ryan headed over to the dining hall, head hanging in defeat because Pogue reminded him that Ducati's don't have sidecars.

Kate leaned against Pogue's side, tilting her chin up toward his ear. "Thank you for saving me from Ryan."

"You mean your selfie-buddy?" Pogue smiled.

"You saw that?" Kate groaned. "Ugh, he just showed up and…" she relayed the story of his concern for Reid and how she simply wanted to protect herself from any legal action Kira might take on behalf of her bedding – which made Pogue laugh.

They walked through the parking lot until the yellow bike was only a few feet away. "So, uh" Pogue turned to face her, half biting his lower lip. "Did you really want me to take you to dinner? Or were you just saying that to get rid of Ryan?"

Kate felt the smile grow on her face. "I would love for you to take me to dinner."

"Okay," Pogue smiled too. He let go of her hand and removed a rubber band from his wrist. Pulling his hair back and fastening it, he did the same thing with hers. "Here," he handed her the helmet and helped her put it on. Kate's stomach lurched with excitement and nervousness. "You have to ride close," he explained. "And hold on tight with your legs."

Pogue hopped on the bike and started the engine.

"Where's your helmet?" Kate asked.

"Right here," he tapped on her head, then seeing her worried expression added, "Don't worry, I don't need one."

"But what if we crash…"

"We're not going to crash." He took Kate's arm and pulled her to the side of the bike. "Swing your leg over," he instructed.

"Uhhhhh…", Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea.

With Pogue's help Kate made it on the first try. "See? You're a natural," he said slapping the helmet. Even though she couldn't feel the impact, Kate flinched anyway. "Now put your feet up on the the…yeah, right there. Put your arms around me… oooff… not so tight…you don't want me to pass out…I'm kidding… I'm not going to pass out…would you feel better if we do a couple laps around the parking lot before we hit the road?"

"Uh-huh," Kate could barely speak, so she nodded instead. Here she was on a motorcycle. _A motorcycle!_ If her parents had any idea they would kill her. Absolutely kill her. She was acting irresponsibly.

But hugging her arms around Pogue's body felt sooo good…

The half lap he drove around the parking lot before turning onto the main road was mildly scary. When they got up to full speed on the back roads, Kate was terrified. For some reason she kept envisioning herself falling off the bike. Even though she was clinging to Pogue with every ounce of strength she had the fear was still there. She closed her eyes and held her breath…

…until the bike came to a stop and Pogue cut the engine.

"You can let go now," he said as he peeled her arms from his body. "So?" Pogue asked as he removed her helmet. "What'd ya think? Cool, huh?"

Kate's pulse was racing and her brow was damp with perspiration. She was panting, from holding her breath so long.

"You okay?" he asked.

She managed another nod.

"You don't sound okay."

"I…was… holding…my…breath."

"Come here," he chuckled pulling her into a comforting embrace. Even though the visor of the helmet was digging into her back, Kate was delirious that Pogue was _finally_ making all the right moves.

But then she opened her eyes and noticed where they were. In a gravel parking lot in front of what appeared to be a trailer. The stench of smoke and grease poured out of a vent in the roof. Adjacent to the trailer a giant compressor whirred loudly. There was a faded wooden sign that read "BURGERS" in the distance.

Two other vehicles were parked nearby. One had a plastic window held on by duct tape. The other was a panel van with taxidermy specimens adhered to the roof – as well as a paint job that advertised the business.

"What is this place?" Kate asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"The home of the best burgers in the entire east coast!" Pogue exclaimed happily.

"Wait a minute, they serve _food_ in there," Kate gasped.

"Oh yeah," Pogue took her by the hand. "My mouth is watering thinking about those juicy burgers. Mmmmmmm."

"Uhhh," Kate hesitated. This was not the dinner she envisioned. Hell, Ryan Bael and the dining hall were better than this.

But the rumbling of Pogue's stomach was undeniable. And so Kate followed him to the front entrance trying hard to stay optimistic. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

But it was.

It was small, cramped and Kate could feel the grease settling on her skin. There was a thin elderly woman chain-smoking behind the 'counter' – which was a few pieces of plywood duct taped together. Kate made the assumption that vehicle outside with the duct tape was probably hers too.

Through the cut out in the wall, Kate could see the kitchen. A short portly man, with an apron and hairnet, was scraping a spatula across the grill's surface depositing the residue into a crevice on the side.

"Well, well, well," the elderly woman's deep throaty voice announced as she extinguished her cigarette. "It's our customer of the month."

Kate noticed Pogue blushed a little, as the woman pointed to a Polaroid photo tacked to the wall with a push pin. It was a picture of Pogue, mid-chew, with a line of ketchup running from the corner of his mouth. "This guy keeps us in business," she continued.

Kate smiled meekly. The idea she had of who she thought Pogue was - was slowly being chipped away and she was coming to the realization that maybe he might not be the right guy for her after all.

"The usual?" the woman asked Pogue as she reached inside her shirt and removed a small notepad and pencil from the vicinity of her bra. As Pogue nodded, Kate fought the nausea in her stomach. There was no way she could actually eat here.

"And for you, honey?"

Kate looked at the woman blankly, then at Pogue. This had to a joke. There had to be a hidden camera or something nearby.

"Order whatever you want," Pogue smiled as he removed his wallet from his jeans pocket.

"I'm not very hungry," Kate said softly. Which wasn't a lie, being here had certainly destroyed her appetite.

Pogue looked at her suspiciously but then faced the waitress, chivalrously ordering for Kate. "Burger, fries and a Coke."

"Anything on the burger?" the waitress replied.

"Um," Pogue looked at Kate again. "Cheese?" he suggested.

"Plain is fine," Kate swallowed, wondering how she was going to choke down this food without being sick.

"Be ready, right quick," the woman said taking the slip of paper and attaching it to a metal carousel in the kitchen window.

Kate let Pogue take her hand and lead her to a table. He took the seat facing the door, leaving her to sit with her back to everything. Which was probably for the best – she didn't want to watch her burger being cooked. When she placed her arms on the table, the sleeve of her shirt stuck to something.

"Ew," Kate winced as she looked at the brownish-spot on her shirt.

"I bet that's barbecue sauce," Pogue took her by the wrist and pulled her arm toward his face. He leaned in and sniffed. "Yep," he grinned knowingly. "Barbecue sauce."

With her free hand Kate had plucked a fistful of napkins from the dispenser at the table and was wiping the table's surface.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kate hissed. "This place is disgusting!"

Pogue quickly glanced toward the employees, with a hint of embarrassment. A millisecond later, the woman was at the table with their drinks and a wet rag. Holding the tray of drinks in one hand, she sloppily cleaned off the table – shooting a Pogue a look that Kate couldn't see. But she could see Pogue's reaction as he now seemed even more uncomfortable.

He sipped at his drink. Then sipped again. And again.

Kate slowly stirred hers, examining the brown liquid closely for a sign of anything other than Coke or ice in the plastic cup. She stared down at her fingers clutching at the thin white straw. Here she was – finally alone with Pogue Parry – and it was turning out to be the worst date she'd ever been on in her entire life.

"So, uh," Pogue cleared his throat, his eyes barely glancing up from the table. "What do you think of Spenser?"

Kate felt her eyebrows arch at his attempt at small talk. It was a courteous gesture but she really wasn't in the best mood. She managed a short reply of, "I'm still getting used to it. Especially the whole roommate thing."

"Yeah," Pogue agreed as he sucked up the last bit of his Coke.

Seconds passed.

Kate stirred her soda.

Pogue stabbed at his ice with the straw.

Kate stopped stirring to examine a chip in her nail polish.

Pogue's fingers drummed on the table.

When Kate crossed her legs she accidentally kicked Pogue.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Then they were silent again.

Kate finger combed the ends of her hair.

Pogue removed his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair.

The door opened and Kate turned around to see a middle aged couple enter. The man wore a pair of dark green coveralls and grimy work boots. A blue and white patterned bandanna was tied around the top of his head while a long thin braid that ran all the way down his back. The woman was dressed in scrubs, maroon bottoms with a matching top. Her shoes were a bright white, her glasses ruby red and her handbag was a royal purple with a long strap that ran across her body – like a messenger bag.

Kate turned back around, not wanting to stare but in her mind she couldn't help repeating, _OMG!_ Over and over.

The couple placed their order and then took a seat two tables away from Kate and Pogue. They sat down and began talking. Kate returned her attention to Pogue. His attention was toward the kitchen, no doubt awaiting his favorite hamburger.

The conversation of the other couple caught her attention and she listened intently to make sure she was hearing what she thought she was hearing.

The woman was shaking her head at the man as she told him, "For example, King Richard III was very caught up in the rising thread of religious piety of his time, and Puritanical in outlook. One day he had a prostitute arrested, and eventually paraded through the city in a penitential ritual. The entire population rose in her defense, and the whole thing turned into a big demonstration of what the public really thought about it. Those thin lips and the pinched expression reflect Richard's true personality. And the medieval mindset among the large majority of poorer sort of English simply didn't reflect any part of this."

The man chuckled as he replied, "Parading a prostitute was common punishment of the time. In fact it was still being done as late as the 1600s. Richard was very popular in the North and in the Southeast. Not as popular in the West, especially Wales. The thickness of a person's lips is genetic it doesn't reveal character. Since it is well established he was in pain for most of his adult life from Scoliosis and worm infestation injuries from battle, a pinched look wouldn't be unusual."

Kate knew it wasn't right to be this way but she was simply mesmerized by their chosen topic of their conversation. She hadn't expected them to be so…_smart._

The waitress came by and delivered a basket of fries and a Coke refill to their table. She continued on to the neighboring table with drinks and another basket.

Pogue grabbed the bottle of ketchup and began dumping it on the fries. He put so much on that you could barely see the crisp golden color beneath all the red. When he was done he began picking and eating, taking a break every so often to sip his Coke.

Kate sat stiffly in her chair. While she didn't think she could eat anything here, she'd be a liar if she claimed that the scent of warm, fresh French fries wasn't making her mouth water. She leaned back, hands perfectly folded on the table, watching as Pogue licked and sucked the ketchup off his fingers only to reach back into the basket for more. She took a few napkins from the table-side dispenser and slid them beside the basket but her date didn't seem to notice.

She wasn't sure what else they were cooking but the air became concentrated with a deep bacon odor. Pogue inhaled and smiled himself as he finished off the basket of fries. The waitress walked by again delivering more baskets to the other couple as the door opened and a group of five or six men entered the trailer.

The food smells were overpowering Kate's earlier proclamation of not eating. Now she was really beginning to feel the hunger pangs. She even mentioned that Pogue, "didn't save any fries for me…"

To which he replied matter-of-factly, "Thought you weren't hungry."

She didn't appreciate her own words being thrown back in her face and retorted a snide, "You could have at least offered. It's the polite thing to do."

"Polite?" Pogue's eyes widened as he stared at her. Kate had the feeling he wanted to say more but he was holding his tongue.

She finished her soda and Pogue scooped the remaining ketchup from the paper liner in the basket, using his finger.

"Why don't you just drink it out of the bottle?" Kate remarked.

"Because I'm trying to be polite," Pogue replied, ketchup trickling from the corners of his mouth.

"Well, keep trying because you're not quite there."

Irritated, and somewhat embarrassed by Pogue's behavior, Kate reached into her bag and checked her phone. A few texts had come in all from Jessica except one which, shockingly, was from Tyler. It read, _"My mom got us all matching jerseys for the game. Don't hate me."_

Kate chuckled to herself. She was not surprised by that one bit. Of course, the text left her wondering – when Tyler wrote "us all" – did that include her parents too? She really did not want to be that group of people all dressed alike….

When she put her phone her phone away she saw the agitation all over Pogue's face.

"Sorry," Kate mumbled in apology.

"Yeah. Sure," Pogue grumbled back.

Two more baskets were plopped down on the table, each containing a hamburger. Kate's was a simple patty between two buns. Pogue's was a triple layer, loaded with everything, monstrosity that probably should have been eaten with a fork. Instead he gathered it up as best he could in his hands. Opening his mouth as wide as it would go he sank his teeth into it. Kate couldn't help staring as half the contents leaked out the back end, dripping all over the table.

She grabbed more napkins from the dispenser and pushed them his way. But he was practically delirious and without putting the burger down took another bite. Kate looked down at her own burger. She could hear her stomach rumble. Looking around she saw other people eating. "Mmmmmm," Pogue sighed to himself.

She eyed up her burger again. What was the worst thing that could happen?

Food poisoning?

A trip the ER?

Death?

Okay, maybe that last one was a bit extreme. Kate lifted the top bun up a little to look at the meat patty. It looked like beef. Smelled like beef. Appeared to be well done.

Her stomach called out to her. _Feed me…._

The salivary glands in her mouth were set to overdrive.

Reluctantly her brain gave her hands permission to touch the burger then lift it slowly to her mouth. It was still inches away from her lips as Kate debated whether or not to actually take a bite.

Across from her Pogue was chewing loudly but contently.

She looked at the burger in her hands then brought it to her lips. Closing her eyes, she took a small bite. A juicy explosion of flavor hit her taste buds. Her eyes met Pogue's with shock.

"Good, huh?" Pogue nodded as he chewed.

"MmmHmm," Kate agreed.

They sat across from other, wordlessly as they ate dinner. The sound of his chewing no longer bothered Kate because her entire focus was on the hamburger.

Pogue had been right.

It was - hands down - the best she'd ever eaten.

* * *

To all my awesome readers: Sorry for the delay - I got caught up coaching cheerleading. This story has not been abandoned - and there is more to come. - Gemma


	51. Chapter 51

It's been over a month since the last update and I am so sorry... I have a round of playoff games and one cheer competition to get through and then I will be updating a little more frequently. - Gemma

* * *

**The First "Date" continues…**

Kate's arms were wrapped firmly around Pogue as they rode back to the dorms. The trailer-diner had gotten shockingly crowded – seems Pogue wasn't the only person who patronized the grease trap by the side of the road. Although, had that burger been served anywhere else, Kate would have gone back in a heartbeat too.

They were going fast, much faster than they did earlier. Kate tried to yell "slow down," but between the wind and the helmet her words never stood a chance at reaching Pogue. The whir of the bike was all she could hear as she prayed that she would make it back safely to the dorms. Barely slowing down, Pogue took a turn hard. The bike leaned so far to the side that for a second Kate thought her leg was going to scrape against the asphalt beneath them.

But it didn't.

Then they were upright again. The motor cranking hard as Pogue sped down a hilly back road.

"_Is he trying to kill us?" _ Kate wondered.

She didn't realize they were approaching the main road until she felt the inertia of the bike coming to a halt at a stop sign. As a minivan turned ahead of them she heard Pogue remark that "the fun was over".

If you were to ask Kate the "fun" had never begun.

Within a few minutes they were pulling into the parking lot of Spenser Academy. The bike stopped. Pogue cut the engine. Kate slid off the side of the motorcycle.

As she wriggled the snug fitting helmet over her head, she noticed Pogue was on the phone. He reached out his hand to take the helmet and continued to talk as they walked back toward her dorm. It didn't take long for Kate to figure out that he was talking to Bailey.

Pogue continued to talk the entire time, some random story about a seagull that happened to like broccoli. Before she knew it they reached the dorms.

"Hold on a sec," Pogue said to Bailey. Then he turned to Kate, "You still want me to help you study?"

Kate looked back at him, with his windblown hair and traces of ketchup in the corners of his mouth. Then she thought about what Chelsea had said about Bailey being in love with him. But then she thought about school and the chemistry test and ….

"Unless you want to take the test for me."

Pogue went back to the phone call. "I'll be in Kate's room," he told Bailey, giving her the room number and inviting her to their study session. Kate walked up the steps, Pogue jogged up passing her just in time to hold the door open. As she walked by he gave her a small smile, though she wasn't sure if that smile was for her or Bailey. But maybe it didn't matter anymore. There were a lot of boys here. Cute boys.

"You're cool with Bailey hanging out with us, right?" Pogue was off the phone now.

"The more the merrier," Kate shrugged as they continued down the hallway. It wasn't like this was a date or anything.

In the end it worked out better than Kate expected. Because Bailey had been sick for so long and missed so much school, her parents had hired a tutor. She told Kate how hard she worked to keep up with the curriculum so she could return to Spenser and graduate on time. Bailey was very knowledgeable in all subjects, including chemistry. Together they sat at Kate's desk working on problems while Pogue took a nap on Kate's bed.

They studied up until the first curfew warning at half past eight. At that point Kate's brain was fried and she shut her book. Whispering softly to Bailey, "Speaking of chemistry, what's going on with you and Pogue? Are you getting back together?"

Bailey glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping form on the bed.

"He's totally passed out," Kate remarked as she heard him snore lightly. "So?" she nudged Bailey.

A thin smile appeared on Bailey's lips. "When things got really bad, and everyone – even my doctor thought I might not make it – I used to think about him and how much I wanted to see him again. But, at the same time, I didn't want him to see me the way I was. I wanted him to remember the healthy me. So for me to even be here with him again – it's so surreal – you know."

"Whoa," Kate glanced over at Pogue. "That's pretty intense."

"Yeah," Bailey shifted in her chair, crossing her legs and folding her hands. "We used to be. Intense." There was a pause as Bailey's gaze lingered on Pogue. "He was my first."

"Ohhhh," Kate let the word out in a long exhale.

"And my only," Bailey quickly added. "We were only together once."

"You don't have to…."

"I do though," Bailey's eyes caught Kate's. "Because, he's still upset with me. I made mistakes. I should have been honest with him. And when I was sick, he kept calling and I just…I just couldn't talk to him. It was too hard."

Kate reached out and hugged Bailey. "I'll talk some sense into him," she assured her new friend.

"That's not why I…"

"I know. I know," Kate interrupted. "And that's why I'm going to help you."

"Thank you."

The lights dimmed for the ten minute curfew warning.

"Guess we should wake him up, huh?" Bailey said as she got to her feet. Reaching out she gently shook his shoulder.

"Mmmph," eyes still closed he half rolled over to back. A string of saliva connected his mouth to Kate's pillow.

"Oh gross," Kate's nose wrinkled.

"He does that a lot," Bailey smiled. "Walk me to my room?" she asked Pogue as his eyes slowly opened.

"You guys done already?" he yawned.

"It's almost curfew," Bailey took both his wrists, pulling at his arms until he sat up. "Come on, we don't want to get in trouble."

Kate said goodnight to her friends as they wished her the best on her make-up test. When she closed the door, her forehead met the wood with a soft thump. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. It was very disappointing.

Taking her clothes in the bathroom she changed for bed. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she started to plan the conversation she'd have with Pogue on Bailey's behalf. She'd have to get Jessica's input as well but Kate was sure it wouldn't be that hard for Pogue to forgive Bailey.

When she came out of the bathroom, Kate looked at the wrinkled sheets on her bed where Pogue had been. Then she looked closer, at her pillow. There was a wet spot – thank you very much Pogue Parry – but, wait a second... it seemed to be in the shape of a heart – how weird was that?

Kate picked up her phone to take a picture. For some reason no matter how close she got to the spot, it wasn't showing up in the pictures. It was almost like only she could see it.

Definitely weird.

She looked at it for a good minute, and tried to photograph it again. But eventually gave up. She changed the pillowcase and flipped the drool side to the bottom. Then she set her alarm, shut off the lights and went to sleep.

In the morning her alarm – not Kira's woke her up. She was able to go through her entire morning routine like she was at home. It was nice having the bathroom to herself. Dressed and ready to go, she went to the testing room and signed in at the desk. She was surprised to see several other students there who were studying for tests other than chemistry. For a moment Kate was afraid she was in the wrong place and when Andie Bradway walked through the door and Kate knew she was.

As Andie was signing in, Kate went to the teacher at the desk and asked where she was supposed to go. Andie answered before the teacher could. "You're in Wonderland, Alice. All the tests happen in one room."

Kate looked at the teacher who nodded in agreement.

"I'm taking two tests," Andie told the teacher. As they talked Kate took a seat in the back of the room. She was unlucky enough to have Andie take the seat beside her.

"Retaking your calc test?" Andie asked as she tapped a trio of pens on her desk.

"No, chemistry," Kate replied.

"Failing two classes already, that sucks."

"I'm not failing chemistry," Kate explained, slightly put off by the assumption. "I'm here for a make-up test."

"Me too."

The teacher cleared his throat and began to explain the testing process. He called out last names and distributed tests. When he was finished a timer was set and everyone went to work. Kate's focus was entirely on her exam. There were a lot of questions and she concentrated hard – trying to remember everything Bailey had told her.

She glanced at Andie once about halfway through. The crazy girl had gotten out of her seat to hand in one test and take another.

Pens and pencils went down as the buzzer sounded. Once the teacher collected Kate's test she was free to go. She left the classroom with a smile on her face. In the hallway Andie was waiting for her.

"Starbucks run?" she asked Kate.

"Uhhh," Kate hesitated.

"I have gift cards….," Andie removed two from her pocket.

"Okay," Kate agreed. She had a good feeling about the test – and deserved a reward. Following Andie out to the parking lot, they met up with none other than Randy and Josh. The boys were waiting at Andie's car dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and Spencer hoodies.

As soon as Andie saw them she swore loudly under her breath.

"Protesting Flannel Friday, Bradway?" Randy asked in response to Andie wearing the regulation school uniform.

"No, I just…_forgot._"

"Holy shit!" Josh exclaimed. "The girl with the photographic memory forgot something."

"I don't have…" Andie began but the boys didn't give her a chance to finish as they teased her mercilessly. The four of them were in the car, Kate rode shotgun while Josh and Randy attempted to sit amidst the clutter in her backseat.

They began to play a game Kate found very amusing.

"I'm in Andie's car and I found… an arrow head. Hey, this is sweet," Josh began, holding up the relic and admiring it.

"I'm in Andie's car and I found…a bottle." Randy sifted through piles of stuff holding up an empty Snapple bottle. "Wait a minute," he exclaimed tossing the bottle back to the floor. "Holy Shit!" He removed a piece of fabric embedded between a Tupperware container and a lone cleat. "A BRA!" he yelled.

"No fucking way!" Josh tried to grab it from Randy. "What size dude?"

"I don't know," Randy replied using his fist to fill out the cup. "But it's got a lot of padding."

"Give it to me please…," Andie reached her hand back between the seats.

But instead Randy slipped the straps over his shoulders.

"OMG!" Kate laughed as Josh reached over and groped his friend.

"Randy, take it off – you're going to stretch it out."

"Whose is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not giving it back until you tell me."

"Josh, can you take that off him?"

"Wait a sec, I want to take a picture. Say 'Nipples'"

"Nipples!"

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Yeah Magellan the Starbucks is that way."

"Fuck. I can't believe I missed the turn."

"I can't believe I found someone's bra!"

"I can't believe you're wearing a bra. I dare you to wear it into Starbucks."

That was the prologue to how Randy ended up wearing a bra over his hoodie as they sat as drank their caffeine-rich beverages. There were several other seniors there all in flannel pajama bottoms. Kate knew some of them but many she was meeting for the first time.

"Give me your arm," a girl named Tori said to Josh as she put a blue and pink checked wristband around it and fastened it tightly. "DO NOT take it off or else you won't be able to get on the bus," she warned him.

Kate watched as Tori put them on everyone's wrists, including her own.

"Uhhh," Kate looked at Andie.

"Matt paid for yours. You owe him five bucks."

"What?" Kate rotated the band clockwise. "Why would he do that?"

"So we'd all be on the same bus," Randy replied.

"And where is the bus going?" Kate looked back at him uncertainly.

"To the game," Josh said slowly.

"We're playing Cathedral tonight," one of the cheerleaders replied. "Everyone is going. And I mean EVERYONE."

"They even extended curfew to one…."

"Only if we win…"

"Of course we're gonna win."

"V-I-K-I-N-G-S."

"V-I-K-I-N-G-S."

Everyone joined in, including Kate. She couldn't help it – the crowd around her was so pumped up. She was actually a little excited to go to the game tonight.

It was all she could think about during Practical Life Skills. With so many students missing from their class – Ms. Betz let everyone use class time to work on their nutrition project while she texted away on her phone. Kate tried to talk with Josie but as usual the girl was being very anti-social. She clearly wanted to write in her mystery journal more than she wanted to socialize, so Kate moved her seat and caught up with a group of girls discussing the upcoming football game.

English was the same way, lots of people absent and they had a substitute. As an extra credit exercise their class had a very loose discussion on why books make better movies than poems.

When it was time for calculus, Mr. Pitt took everyone to the computer lab to research their famous mathematician. Very few people were actually using the computers for that purpose – Josie was among the minority. She sat at a terminal directly in front of Kate and it was clear that she was doing the assignment. Caleb sat beside Kate on the end of the row, expressing his relief that Paris and Jordyn were not in class today.

As Kate was chatting with Caleb, Pogue slipped into class – late of course – and sat down on the other side of Josie. He said a quick hello to Caleb, kind of including her in the greeting but not really. She shrugged it off and looked at the terminal beside her where Bordy was sitting. Curious, Kate leaned over to see what had his attention.

"What is that?" Kate asked him as she craned her neck to read the screen.

"Research," Bordy replied with a wink.

"What are you doing over there?" Caleb asked rocking his chair back so he could get a better look. Kate was about to spill the domain name, when suddenly the chair slipped out from under Caleb. He tried to catch himself but couldn't. There was a giant thud as Caleb fell, smacking against the floor with a loud thud.

Immediately the entire class looked at Caleb, who burst into hysterical laughter.

"Mr. Danvers…." Mr. Pitt's stern voice cracked with a slight chuckle as he stood over Caleb. The dark haired boy had configured his body into a shape similar to a chalk outline. Kate started to giggle. So did the rest of the class who was sitting nearby.

Kate spent half of class watching Caleb and Bordy compete against each other in an online game called "Place the State." It was a blank map of the United States and a state would appear on the screen. Only it wasn't labeled and you had to identify it by shape, then using the mouse you had to place it on the map. The faster you could do it (correctly) the better your score. Kate tried it a couple times. The Western states were easy but the East Coast was congested and placing the state the slightest bit off cost you time and points.

Although, Bordy and Caleb didn't seem to get bored with the game – she did. Taking a walk to stretch her legs she ended up passing behind Pogue. Glancing at his screen a little longer than she should have, she noticed his e-mail was open and he was reading a long paragraph from someone. She moved closer (the nosey person that she was) only to find that it was written entirely in French.

"Is that your French homework?" she asked casually.

"Uh, no." He immediately minimized the screen.

"Don't worry, I can't read French."

"No, it's not that…" His face flushed a little. "It's from my grandmother. In Montreal."

"Your grandmother e-mails you?"

"No. I mean. Yeah. But it's." He opened the screen up again. "She sends me these chain mails. You know the kind you have to forward…"

"…. To ten people or else…" they spoke in unison, half laughing.

"So what happens if you don't forward this one?" Kate asked.

"Well, it appears that my bad luck could triple."

"Hmmm, that's not good." Kate placed a hand on the back of his chair and leaned toward him.

"No its not. Thanks Grand-mere," Pogue spoke to the screen.

"Grand-mere?"

"That's what I call her," Pogue's cheeks reddened a little more.

"That's cute," Kate patted his shoulder. "Hey -_Good Luck_ - with that e-mail_,_" she winked at him as she walked back to her seat.

For lack of anything better to do, she searched Homecoming Trends and began shopping for a new dress. At the end of class Pogue was waiting for her at the door.

Well, at least she thought he was waiting for her. He was actually waiting for Caleb.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked his friend

"Yeah, meet you at the car?" Caleb replied.

"You're not coming to Geography?" Kate met his eyes for a second but then he looked away.

"Not today," he answered while avoiding her, turning the other way down the hall.

"Okay?" Kate shifted her back pack and walked to Geography by herself. She took her usual seat with Bailey and Chelsea. The girls greeted her and the three of them immediately immersed themselves in the latest update on Pogue and Bailey's phone post-curfew phone conversation last night.

To Bailey's dismay, Pogue wasn't very receptive to the idea of dating again. In fact he dropped the phrase, "we're cool" at least six times during their conversation. He also said "I'm sure you'll find someone else".

Kate frowned. Things were not looking good for Bailey.

"But he didn't say he didn't love you anymore, right?" Chelsea asked.

"No, but I didn't ask him either." Bailey hesitated. "Should I ask him that?"

"Yes!" Chelsea replied.

"No!" Kate shook her head.

Both girls looked at Kate. "Asking a guy if they still love you makes you seem – I dunno – desperate."

"Really?" Bailey looked at Chelsea. "Do you think I would sound desperate?"

"I think you are desperate," Chelsea replied. "You've been obsessing over this for how long?"

Bailey sighed and sank into the seat.

"Where is Pogue anyway?" Chelsea asked as the bell rang.

"Probably coming late," Bailey shrugged.

"Actually," Kate lowered her voice. "I think he and Caleb are cutting this period and going out for lunch."

"Cutting?" Bailey and Chelsea's aghast expressions made Kate regret mentioning it. But honestly, it wasn't as though they did anything in class anyway – unless you count _coloring_ a map of Africa and assignment. Yes, Kate was as shocked as anyone when the teacher passed out colored pencils and a map of the continent. She was even more shocked that her map was selected as the "Most Colorful" thus entitling her to a homework pass to use for a night of no World Geography homework.

Clearly their teacher was beginning to lose his mind.

Kate sat with Bailey and Chelsea at lunch. It was unfortunate that Ryan Bael and his roommate Marshall joined them. Then Bordy and Melanie Higgins sat at their table. With one seat left, Kate held her breath. She knew Reid wasn't in school today and she doubted Josie would sit them… still despite the amount of empty seats available – she was still nervous about who else might join them.

Her gut instinct was spot on and she couldn't even fake a smile when _she_ sat down at the table.

"Hi Melanie," she chirped.

"Oh, hi Lizzy," was Melanie's monotone reply.

The table conversation died as Lizzy began conducting her 'interviews' starting with Melanie Higgins. "Is your family having financial problems? I heard you had to get a job…"

As Melanie avoided as much of the conversation as she could, Lizzy simply kept asking the same questions over and over again – phrasing them a little differently each time. It was getting on everyone's nerves although Kate wasn't quite prepared for Bordy's reaction.

"What the hell, Lizzy!" he growled across the table. "She doesn't want to talk about it. Take the hint, already."

Lizzy glared back at Bordy. "Well, maybe she'd prefer to tell all of us what's it's like to date Andie Bradway's hand-me-down."

Melanie shot Bordy a look as Lizzy continued, "And by hand-me-down – I mean – you, Bordy." Then Lizzy turned to Melanie, "Oh come on, aren't rebounds your thing? Though this one won't count toward your stats...,"

At that point Ryan and Marshall completely broke up laughing, even Chelsea chuckled a little.

Kate looked at Bailey who seemed as lost as she was.

Melanie's chair scuffed backward as she tore out of her seat stomping across the dining hall. Bordy was less than a step behind her.

"I don't get it. Why was that so funny?" Bailey asked.

"What do you mean you don't get it?" Lizzy gave Bailey a look.

It took a minute for Marshall to explain to Bailey that Melanie was the starting center on the girls' varsity basketball team. She was team leader in rebounds the last three seasons.

Oh, Kate thought to herself at the double meaning of 'rebound'.

Of course, Bailey's recent arrival back at Spenser was the next target of Lizzy's investigative process. Kate knew she could not sit through Bailey's failed kidney transplant story again so she excused herself from the table. She left the dining hall in the direction of the bathrooms. As she approached the girls room door, she saw Bordy frantically pacing just in front of it.

"Kate!" he called out making a beeline toward her. "Can you go check on Melanie? She's really upset," he pointed to the bathroom door to indicate where his girlfriend was. "And that's the one place I can't go…"

"Why is she so upset?" Kate asked. Sure, Lizzy's comment had been a little mean but it certainly wasn't the worst thing Kate had heard at Spenser.

For a second it seemed as though Bordy wasn't going to answer but then he let out a dejected sigh and mumbled, "Andie is a sensitive subject between us right now." Kate raised her eyebrows waiting for Bordy to continue. "She's worried that you know – this thing with us won't last because of Andie. Which isn't true," he added defensively. "I like Melanie a lot."

"You keep saying that," Kate frowned.

"Because it's true."

"Or maybe because you think saying it out loud will make it true," Kate countered.

"I think I know who I like," Bordy was getting angry.

"I think you do too," Kate replied as she reached out for the bathroom door. "You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

With that she went through the door leaving a pissed off Bordy out on the hallway. There was obvious crying coming from inside one of the stalls.

"Hey Melanie, it's Kate," she said softly as she knocked on the door. "You alright in there."

"Uh-huh," Melanie sniffed.

"That Lizzy girl is a pest," Kate continued. "Don't let her bother you."

There were a few muffled sounds and then the door swung open. Melanie's eyes were red and puffy as she emerged from the stall. She turned on the faucet and wet a paper towel, holding it against her eyes. Kate placed a friendly hand on her back with a reassuring rub that everything would be fine.

Melanie's head sank down and she started to cry again.

"Melanie…," Kate wrapped her arms around the girl in a half-attempt at a hug. Melanie's neck bent at an awkward angle as she cowered into Kate.

Kate sighed. They really weren't that close and this moment was uncomfortable but – clearly the girl needed a friend. Just as she was thinking of something to say, the door opened and in strolled the tomboy girl with the ponytails, the dark haired girl she was with the other day in the hallway and following behind them was no other than Andie Bradway.

"Hey Kate, Hey Melanie," Andie waved, then catching onto the situation added, "Are you _crying_?"

The next few seconds were so unexpected they left Kate's head spinning. Without warning Melanie charged at Andie, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her into the wall with a vicious declaration of "I hate you, Andie". There was a thud as the back of Andie's head hit the automatic hand dryer. Kate was thankful that the two other girls had jumped in, restraining Melanie and pulling her off of Andie.

Kate watched as Andie's face paled, her eyes glazed over and she collapsed to the floor in slow-motion holding the back of her head. "Andie?" Kate pushed past the other three girls to get to Bradway, who was shaking badly as she tried to hold herself in a sitting position.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sam was screaming at Melanie. The two were practically throwing punches at each other. The dark haired girl was clearly on Sam's side.

"I'd get the hell out of here if I were you," the dark haired girl was telling Melanie as she stood in between her and Sam. "Because my sister will kick your ass." Melanie listened, backing out of the bathroom while keeping a wary eye on Sam – who definitely looked as though she was out for blood.

Kate stood by as the two sisters pulled Andie to her feet. They inspected Andie's head for bleeding and swelling and when everything checked out okay, they turned to Kate.

"Any idea what that was all about?" Sam's sister asked her.

Kate sighed letting out a reluctant answer of, "Bordy."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam exclaimed as she stared at Andie. "Please tell me you're not still fucking Becklin."

"I'm not," Andie said defensively. When it was clear the two girls didn't believe her she added. "I swear on our State Championship."

"Then why does she keep freaking out on you?" the dark haired girl asked.

"I don't know," Andie snorted. "Why don't you ask her?"

Sam was clearly pissed about the whole situation. She got right up in Andie's face, "I'm telling you right now, I don't give a shit what goes on between you and Melanie off the court – but so help me if you two fuck up our season this year." Sam shook her head and nodded to her sister. "Come on, Kenny."

"Sam…," Andie started to say but the two girls simply walked away. Kate watched as Andie's shoulders slumped as she leaned back against the sink. "Did you ever have one of those days…?" she asked aloud.

Kate half-smiled.

They talked until the end of lunch period and continued their conversation all the way to chemistry class. Apparently there was a lot to know about the game tonight (a certain senior had conveniently chosen to avoid the topic of Bordy). Andie had been filling Kate in on all the details – including the pre-game festivities that begin right after the final bell in the Annex, Andie's dorm. Kate felt another twinge of excitement. She really wanted to have fun tonight.

As they stood in front of the chemistry room, Pogue (who was surprisingly early for class) joined in their conversation. Andie extended the after school invite to him. Kate was happy to hear that he would be riding on their bus to the game. As Andie briefed him on a couple things that Randy and Josh had planned, Kate caught Bordy approaching them from the corner of her eye. Andie was busy talking to Pogue and Kate didn't quite get her attention in time.

But it didn't matter, Bordy came right up to them – causing Andie to stop talking mid-sentence. She looked at him smiling wide. "Hey there, B. Coming by the Annex after school?"

He held up a wristband in the same colors Kate had, then threw it at Andie and walked into class without saying a word.

The band hit Andie's shoulder and then fell to the ground. Pogue bent down and picked it up, looking at Andie he uttered a light-hearted, "I think he's a 'maybe'."

"It's not a big deal if he can't make it," she shrugged it off but even as she did, Kate could see the underlying hurt.

The bell rang overhead and the trio parted. In the few steps into the classroom Kate whispered to Pogue, "You have to give me the details on _them_ later."

He just laughed and walked to his seat. Kate sat down at the bench she shared with Bordy. Before she even had a chance to say hello, Bordy started ranting. "How many times do you have to tell someone that you don't want to hang out with them? You don't want to be friends. You don't want to have anything to do with them. You don't even want to look at them."

Kate opened her mouth to comment but Bordy wasn't finished.

"She just doesn't get it. I don't want to be with her. Or talk to her or go running with her or study with her. I don't want to text or sit with her in the dining hall. And I sure as hell do not want to go to the game with her. I'm over it. Completely," Bordy looked at Kate when he said that.

"If you're over it – then why can't you be friends?" Pogue asked from across the way. "Andie broke up with me and I still hang out with her."

Kate's attention went from Bordy to Pogue then back to Bordy who muttered "asshole", under his breath. He opened his notebook and ignored Pogue's comment. The biker's eyebrow raised to Kate indicating that he had indeed 'filled in some details' which left Kate wanting to know more. Too bad class was starting and despite the absenteeism, Jackie Chan was going forward with his lesson plan.

During class Kate kept glancing at Pogue, her curiosity was peaked at this new development. Andie had broken up with Pogue but why? A few different scenarios came to mind. What could he have done to make Andie break up with him? Was it his table manners? Or his chronic lateness? Maybe he cheated on her. Oh no! Was Pogue a cheater? Kate looked at him again. That would be horrible. She didn't want to plead Bailey's case if Pogue was going to do something like that.

When the bell rang, Bordy sprinted from his seat – no doubt to avoid any further "Andie" discussion. As Kate packed up her things, she saw Pogue lingering near her bench. "Care to spill any more details?" Kate grinned as she brushed against Pogue's shoulder. "Like maybe _why_ Andie broke up with you."

Pogue shrugged, "Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm learning that sometimes the obvious – isn't always as _obvious_ as people think," Kate replied as they stepped into the hallway.

Pogue lowered his head and smiled. "She was still into her ex."

"Ohhhh," Kate nodded. _Yeah – that one was kinda obvious._

"At the time it wasn't what I wanted to hear," Pogue continued. "But she was _honest_ with me and so we're good. Friends good."

He paused, tapping her shoulder lightly with his fist. "See you at the Annex."

"See ya," Kate punched him back watching over her shoulder as he disappeared into the hallway. As she approached the language wing, Sam was in the hallway waiting for someone.

That someone happened to be Kate.

"We need to talk."

"I'm not signing the April Pledge," Kate held out a stiff arm and walked on the far side of the pig tailed girl.

"That's not what this is about," Sam followed her into the Latin classroom. "You're gonna be at the Annex after school today, right?"

"Yeah," Kate answered a bit reluctantly.

"Great. We'll catch up then," Sam grinned.

"Uh-huh," Kate nodded. She wasn't looking forward to any conversation with that girl but she was getting psyched about her first Spenser football game.

Back in her dorm after her language class dragged on and on, Kate was relieved that Andie had gone into great detail about what to wear tonight. If not it might have taken Kate much longer to get ready.

Skinny Jeans. Check.

Spenser hoodie (with layers underneath). Check.

Cute boots. Check.

And braided hair. Check.

Kate stared in the mirror at herself. She hadn't worn her hair this way since she was in kindergarten. The two ebony braids that hung on either side of her face looked out of place but Andie assured her it was the "Viking" thing to do. She brought her smallest purse, big enough for only her phone, ID and a bit of cash – apparently the only thing good about their rival Cathedral was the pizza at their snack bar.

She walked across campus to the Annex which had a large banner hanging over the entrance. "Slaughter the Crusaders." Underneath the catch phrase was a blood-coated knight's helmet with what Kate imagined was Cathedral's school crest. Andie had said the two schools had a history. Cathedral was an elite Regional Catholic High School. Back in the day they were the "big fish" of private schools in the area. That was until Spenser opened and in their very first year recruited the best football players in the state. That first season Spenser defeated Cathedral bringing down a decade long streak of Crusader Conference Championships.

It was war ever since….

There was music blasting and a constant stream of students coming and going. Kate made her way to Andie's floor and into the midst of sheer debauchery. It was almost like a night at the Simms house. There was so much going on Kate didn't know where to go or look. Fortunately, Ashley appeared out of nowhere. "They're in Becca's room," she yelled over the clamor. "On the left, you can't miss them."

Ashley was right. There was no way anyone could miss the line of shirtless boys…

_Oh my_, Kate blushed a little. There was certainly a lot of skin being shown.

"Hey Kate," Sam appeared beside her. "Come here." The girl pulled at Kate's arm dragging her into an empty dorm room. "So Andie tells me you're into Parry."

"Uh…," Kate looked at Sam wide-eyed not sure what to say – because, well, it was complicated.

"Oh shit, you're blushing," Sam laughed. "That is so adorable."

Kate felt her face getting even redder.

"I happen to know that he's into you too…so…" Sam trailed off as she grabbed a container from a shelf. "How would you like to paint him tonight?"

"Paint him?" Kate looked at the jar of blue paint Sam had shoved into her hand.

"He's out here," Sam said, once again yanking Kate's arm and pulling her back out into the hallway. "Hey Parry!" she yelled. "This way."

Kate saw Pogue looked over from a group of people he was talking with toward them. He nodded to the guys and then came over to Sam.

"What's going on?" he asked giving them both his famous nod.

"Lose the shirt," Sam ordered. "You're "G"."

"G?" Pogue looked confused.

"V-I-K-I-N-G…You're the "G"."

"Okay," he shrugged and reached down to the hem of his shirt. Kate stared harder than she meant to as the clothes were lifted revealing his washboard abs. _Dear God he is soooo hot._

"Hey Kate, less staring – more painting." Sam's words brought her back to reality.

"Oh, right." Kate felt the color returning to her cheeks as she forced herself to blink.

"Or you could keep staring," Pogue grinned as he pushed his arms straight down, flexing his pectoral muscles.

Kate sighed. Maybe she wouldn't mention anything about Bailey just yet.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

As you can tell my real life is slightly influencing this story. The next chapter will be everything high school football and a very memorable Kate/Pogue moment ; )


End file.
